Harry Potter und das Haus des Phönix
by Altron
Summary: COMPLETE: Die vier Häuser werden um ein fünftes ergänzt. Harry Potter kommt nach der zweiten Auswahl nach Slytherin. Er muß sich der gegebenen Situation stellen. Summary steht drinnen
1. Sommerferien

**Titel**: Harry Potter und das Haus des Phönix****

**Genre**: von allem etwas , hauptsächlich Drama/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Summary**: Die vier Häuser werden in Harrys sechstem Schuljahr um ein fünftes ergänzt. Harry kommt bei der Auswahl nach Slytherin und muss sich den gegebenen Umständen anpassen. Dort trifft er auf den Sohn von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange und freundet sich mit ihm an. Es beginnt ein Verwirrspiel um Vertrauen und Misstrauen, Liebe und Eifersucht. Kann Harry Simon Lestrange wirklich trauen? – Kein Slash!

**Warnung**: OdP – Spoiler, Obwohl die ersten Kapitel sehr harmlos erscheinen, ist die zweite Hälfte des Schuljahres sehr düster und zum Teil brutal … Charakter Death gegen Ende der Story!

**A/N: **Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich veröffentliche, also seid bitte gnädig mit mir. Read & Review, please. ****

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere, Namen und Handlungsorte gehören JK Rowling. Einzig der Charakter von Simon Lestrange ist hinzugefügt worden (Nachname ebenfalls von JK Rowling).

**Sommerferien **

Im Ligusterweg hatte sich seit Harrys Abreise im letzten Jahr wenig verändert. Tante Petunia hegte und pflegte Haus und Garten mit einem derartigen Elan, dass es schon fast an krankhafte Zwänge erinnerte. Küche und Wohnzimmer sahen aus, als würden sie kaum genutzt. Einzig das Zimmer, in dem Dudley wohnte, machte den Eindruck, dass es bewohnt war.

Das Zimmer, welches Harry die letzten Jahre bewohnt hatte, war anscheinend im letzten Jahr zu einer Abstellkammer umfunktioniert. Hier standen Dudleys alte Kinderzimmermöbel, der alte Badezimmerspiegel und eine Menge Kisten, deren Inhalt Harry nicht kannte, er aber auch nicht das geringste Interesse hatte sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Das Wetter in diesem Sommer zeigte sich nicht gerade von der der besten Seite. Meist war der Himmel wolkenverhangen und es regnete gelegentlich. Die Sonne hatte es schwer, sich an diesen Tagen einen Weg durch die Wolken zu bahnen. Schaffte sie es dennoch, wurde es sehr warm. Harry nutzte diese Tage, um zur Abwechslung ins Schwimmbad, oder im nahe gelegenen Park spazieren zu gehen. Obwohl Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley unnatürlich freundlich und zuvorkommend zu ihm waren, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer und langweilte sich.

Es war inzwischen Mitte Juli. Der Samstag schien herrlich zu werden. Die Sonne wärmte die Luft schnell auf und es war weit und breit kein Wölkchen zu sehen.

Die Dursleys waren an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh aufgestanden. Sie wollten in London einkaufen gehen und Harry durfte zu Hause bleiben. Er hatte sogar einen Schlüssel bekommen, damit er, falls er weg ging, das Haus abschließen konnte.

Harry hörte wie seine Verwandten das Haus verließen. Sobald das Auto außer hörweite war, sprang er auf und ging in die Küche. Noch im Schlafanzug bekleidet, machte er sich ein Frühstück, setzte sich an den Tisch und las die Tageszeitung, die Onkel Vernon ihm freundlicherweise zurückgelassen hatte. Er überflog einige Artikel und musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass nichts Ungewöhnliches drin stand. Es gab keine Hinweise, auf Dinge die in "seiner Welt" passiert waren.

Etwas enttäuscht klappte er die Zeitung zu und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machen, als er ein Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte einen Steinkauz, der ununterbrochen mit seinem Schnabel gegen das Küchenfenster pickte. Er öffnete es, der Steinkauz segelte hinein und ließ sich auf dem Küchentisch nieder. Er hatte einen Brief am Bein, der offensichtlich aus Hogwarts kam. Harry nahm den Brief an sich, gab dem Steinkauz ein paar Krümel, die noch vom Frühstück auf dem Teller lagen, zu essen und schickte ihn wieder hinaus.

Harry ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und betrachtete den Brief. Er war von Professor McGonagall, seiner Hauslehrerin in Hogwarts. Was wollte sie? Doch sobald er den Brief geöffnet hatte, fiel es ihm ein. Das mussten die Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen sein. Er hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass sie jetzt schon kommen sollten. Vorsichtig faltete er das Papier auseinander.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_hiermit teile ich ihnen mit, dass sie die ZAG-Prüfungen bestanden haben. In Bezug auf ihre Berufswahl, möchte ich sie allerdings darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie die Möglichkeit haben einen Antrag auf eine Nachprüfung im Fach Zaubertränke auszufüllen, um ihre derzeitige Leistung zu verbessern. Dieser Antrag muss spätestens am 06. September dieses Jahres bei ihrem Fachlehrer vorliegen. Die Nachprüfungen werden im November stattfinden._

_Der Antrag für ihre Fächerbelegung muss mir bis Ende des Monats vorliegen._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein paar erholsame Tage in den Ferien._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Anlagen: Zeugnis über die ZAG´s_

_Antrag: Fächbelegung im 6. Schuljahr _

_Antrag: Nachprüfung_

Harry las den Brief zweimal durch, dann blätterte er um. Dem Antrag zur Fächerbelegung entnahm er, dass er bis zu fünf Fächer als Leistungsfächer wählen konnte, in denen er am Ende des siebten Schuljahres seine UTZe machte. Die Wahlfächer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen könnte er abwählen. Außerdem gab es die Möglichkeit ein weiteres Wahlfach neu aufzunehmen. Er überflog kurz den zweiten Antrag zur Nachprüfung und ging dann über zu seinen Prüfungsergebnissen.

**_Zeugnis_**

_Herr Harry James Potter_

_wohnhaft in Little Whinging_

_hat in Hogwarts: Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei folgende Ergebnisse erzielt:_

**_Zauberkunst:_**

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

**_Verwandlung:_**

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

**_Kräuterkunde:_**

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

**_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:_**

_Theorie: Ohnegleichen_

_Praxis: Ohnegleichen_

**_Zaubertränke:_**

_Theorie: Annehmbar _

_Praxis: Annehmbar  _

**_Astronomie:_**

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Praxis: Mies_

**_Zaubereigeschichte:_**

_Theorie: Mies_

**_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:_**

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Praxis: Ohnegleichen_

**_Wahrsagen:_**

_Praxis: Schrecklich_

_Der Prüfungsausschuss hat Herrn Harry James Potter sechs ZAG´s zuerkannt._

Harry las sich das Zeugnis genau durch und war überrascht, dass er doch so gut abgeschnitten hatte. Nur die Noten in Zaubertränke gefielen ihm gar nicht. Er brauchte in einem Teil ein Ohnegleichen und in dem anderen ein Erwartungen übertroffen, wenn er in den UTZ-Kurs kommen wollte. Der Antrag auf Nachprüfung war lächerlich. Er würde sie nie und nimmer so gut hinbekommen, dass er es dort in den UTZ-Kurs schaffen würde. Er konnte auch kaum hoffen, dass Snape ihm zuliebe eine Ausnahme machte. Er würde sich wohl ein neues Berufsziel suchen müssen. Eines wo kein ZAG in Zaubertränke gefordert wird. Doch darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Er packte den Brief ein und schlurfte hoch in sein Zimmer. Er warf ihn auf sein Bett und zog sich um.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und er packte seine Sachen für das Schwimmbad zusammen.

Doch als er das Haus verlassen wollte klingelte das Telefon. Harry ging nie ans Telefon. Meist waren es sowieso Freunde von Dudley, Geschäftspartner von Onkel Vernon, oder die Nachbarin, die mit Tante Petunia die neusten Klatsch- und Tratschgeschichten austauschen wollte. Harry blieb einen Moment stehen. Es würde sicher gleich aufhören, dachte er, aber je länger es klingelte, umso neugieriger wurde er. Es gab nur eine Person, die bei Harry anrufen würde. Er schloss die Wohnungstür und näherte sich dem Telefon. Er hob den Hörer ab:

"Ja, hallo?" fragte er schüchtern.

"Harry, bist du das?" Es war Hermine.

"Hermine, das ist aber eine Überraschung. Wie kommst du dazu mich anzurufen?"

"Ich habe heute meine Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen und wollte wissen, ob du deine auch schon hast?"

"Heute morgen bekommen," erwiderte Harry. Das war typisch Hermine. Erst einmal über die Arbeiten reden.

"Und..." fragte Hermine nervös: "Hast du Zaubertränke bestanden?"

"Naja, McGonagall hat mir angeraten eine Nachprüfung zu machen. Habe beide Teile ein Annehmbar."

"Oh " hörte man Hermine kleinlaut sagen. "Aber du warst doch überzeugt es gar nicht so schlecht gemacht zu haben."

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was du unter schlecht verstehst, aber vielleicht denkst du mal daran, wie oft ich bei Snape ein S bekommen habe."

Kurzes Schweigen... Dann sagte Hermine plötzlich: "Also ich habe in fast allen Fächern ein O bekommen. Mit Ausnahme von Arithmantik, da wusste ich ja schon, dass ich da einen Fehler hatte, aber es hat zum Glück für ein E gereicht..."

"Ähm,... Hermine." unterbrach Harry sie.

"Ja, was,..."

"Du hast mich sicher nicht angerufen, um mir zu erzählen, wie toll du abgeschnitten hast." Harrys Laune kippte."ICH WETTE DU BIST AUCH NOCH DIE JAHRGANGSBESTE,....HAB ICH RECHT?" sagte Harry nun übellaunig.

Mit Hermines Zeugnis hätte er die besten Chancen auf den Auror-Beruf, aber mit seinem Eigenen standen seine Chancen gleich null.

"Harry was ist los mit dir?" fragte Hermine nun im leicht besorgten Ton.

"Ach nichts," sagte Harry rasch. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er gerade wieder überreagiert hat. Warum war er in letzter Zeit so empfindlich?

"Also", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken, "ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir zu deinem Geburtstag nicht in die Winkelgasse fahren und unser Schulzeug besorgen. Die Weasleys würden sich auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn du mitkämst. Wir würden dich morgens dort abholen. Leider müssen wir dich abends zurück zu den Dursleys bringen."

"Warum kann ich nicht mit in den Fuchsbau kommen?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber Dumbledore möchte das so?"

"WAS HAT DUMBLEDORE DAMIT ZU TUN?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich richte dir doch nur das aus, was Mrs. Weasley mir gesagt hat.", versuchte Hermine zu schlichten.

"DU BIST BEI DEN WEASLEYS? UND ICH SITZE HIER GELANGWEILT HERUM?"

"Ja, ich stehe jetzt in einer Telefonzelle. Aber das ist jetzt kein Grund so auszurasten. Willst du vielleicht lieber mit Ron sprechen?"

"NEIN, DANKE," sagte Harry genervt, "ICH WILL JETZT INS SCHWIMMBAD. TSCHÜSS!!!" Harry knallte wütend den Hörer auf die Gabel, nahm seine Tasche und verließ das Haus.

Wenig später, als Harry im Schwimmbad einsam seine Bahnen zog, tat es ihm leid, dass er das Telefongespräch beendet hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er derart ausgerastet war. Er hatte sich doch nichts sehnlichster gewünscht, als sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen. Vielleicht war er enttäuscht, dass es nur dieser eine Tag sein sollte. Vielleicht hatte ihn auch genervt, dass er zu Hause rum saß, während Hermine und Ron sich zu zweit die Zeit vertrieben. Aber Harry kannte noch einen tiefer liegenden Grund. Seine Schuldgefühle, Selbstzweifel und Angst nagten an ihm. Und während er darüber nachdachte, holten ihn seine quälenden Gedanken, wie jeden Tag und jede Nacht, wieder ein.

Er grübelte über die letzten drei Wochen des vergangenen Schuljahres nach. Es war so viel passiert. Sirius tot. Die Schuldgefühle, die jedes Mal hochkamen, wenn er über die Geschehnisse in der Mysterienabteilung nachdachte. Er hatte das Leben seiner Freunde leichtfertig in Gefahr gebracht. Sie hätten alle sterben können. Die Prophezeiung, die ihm Dumbledore eine Woche vor Schulschluss offenbart hatte, machte alles noch viel komplizierter. Harry wünschte sich die Prophezeiung nie gehört zu haben. Sie machte ihm das Leben nur noch schwerer. Er, der Auserwählte,... Von ihm wird gefordert, zu handeln. Harry wusste nicht, wie er Lord Voldemort töten sollte. Er war viel zu mächtig für ihn.

Sicher es gäbe Avada Kedavra, aber das war ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch und somit verboten. Er hatte bisher einmal einen der verbotenen Flüche benutzt, und dieser hatte nicht, die von ihm gewünschte Wirkung. Es gehörte mehr dazu als nur die Worte richtig auszusprechen und ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln.

Das Wissen um den Inhalt der Prophezeiung hatte er Ron und Hermine bisher vorenthalten. Das war eine Sache, die nur ihn und Voldemort etwas anging. Er malte sich aus, wie sie darauf reagieren würden, wenn er es ihnen sagen würde. Hermine wäre derart entsetzt und würde ihm sagen, dass er noch mehr und härter für die Schule lernen sollte, womit sie auch nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Ron dagegen würde sicher seine Zeit brauchen, bis er die Worte richtig verstand, und dann ebenfalls entsetzt sein. Vielleicht auch ängstlich. Aber das wäre auch nur natürlich.

Er, Harry muss sein Leben riskieren, nicht die anderen. Und je mehr seine Freunde von all dem wussten, um so mehr würden sie versuchen ihn zu unterstützen und sich womöglich dabei selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Nein, er würde ihnen nie etwas von der Bürde, die ihm auferlegt worden war, erzählen.

Er schwamm direkt zum Beckenrand und zog sich heraus. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich bei Hermine entschuldigen musste. Immerhin konnte sie ja auch nichts dafür, dass Dumbledore, und sicher ein Großteil des Ordens, der Meinung war Harry wäre sicherer bei den Dursleys aufgehoben. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, rannte er sofort zurück in den Ligusterweg, um Hedwig mit einem Brief an Hermine und Ron zu schicken.

_Hallo Hermine, hallo Ron,_

_tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so wütend geworden bin. Ich bin im Moment ein wenig unausgeglichen und..._

Harry zerriss den ersten Entwurf. Es klang einfach doof. Nein´, dachte er, ich brauche mich nicht vor den beiden zu rechtfertigen.´

Harry dachte darüber nach was er denn jetzt schreiben sollte. Eine kurze Entschuldigung tut es auch. Also nahm er ein neues Pergament und schrieb:

_Hallo Hermine, hallo Ron. Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so wütend geworden bin. Ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ich mit euch in die Winkelgasse kommen könnte. Ein bisschen Abwechslung täte mir ganz gut. Harry_

Ja, das klang ganz OK. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und band es an Hedwigs Bein. Hedwig machte sich sofort auf den Weg und Harry verfolgte sie mit seinem Blick, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann legte er sich aufs Bett und las noch einmal den Brief aus Hogwarts durch.

Wenn er seine Nachprüfung in Zaubertränke schaffen würde, dachte er, könnte er immer noch sein Berufsziel weiterverfolgen. Aber wie groß waren die Chancen, dass er es schaffen könnte? Er bräuchte jemanden, der ihm hilft, die ganze Theorie noch einmal durchzuarbeiten und sicher auch jemanden, mit dem er den einen oder anderen Trank brauen könnte. HERMINE, ging ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Sie ist in allen Fächern gut. Sie könnte ihm sicher auch ein wenig Nachhilfe in diesem Fach geben.

Er zog nun noch einmal den Bogen mit der Fächerwahl hervor und wählte die UTZ- Fächer, die er für einen Auror belegen musste: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Als fünftes Fach wählte er Kräuterkunde. Er war zwar nicht sonderlich gut in diesem Fach, aber er glaubte das Fach wäre wichtiger als Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, welches er weiterhin als Grundkurs weiterführen wollte. Astronomie und Zaubereigeschichte blieben Pflichtfächer, so dass er sie nicht abwählen konnte. Er entschied sich allerdings gegen Wahrsagen. Er hatte im Wahrsagen nie Fuß fassen können und es wäre sicher angebracht es auch nicht weiterhin zu versuchen.

Nachdem er den Zettel ordnungsgemäß ausgefüllt hatte, füllte er den Antrag auf die Nachprüfung aus.

Danach legte er das alles zur Seite und zog das Zaubertrankbuch aus seinem Koffer. Wenn er schon eine Nachprüfung machen wollte, dann sollte er keine Zeit verschwenden, nichts tuend herumzusitzen. Er las sich das erste Kapitel über Fortunatränke durch. Die fand er im letzten Jahr besonders schwierig. Doch ihn verließ bald der Mut, weil er ständig noch im Register unterschiedlichen Querverbindungen nachschlagen musste, die er eigentlich schon vor zwei Jahren hätte lernen müssen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wozu Mondstein verwendet wurde, oder wo der Unterschied in der Wirkung lag, wenn Myzelium gehackt oder geraspelt in einen Trank gegeben wurde. Seine Lücken in diesem Fach waren einfach zu groß, um das alles in drei Monaten nachzuholen. Er müsste mit dem Stoff des ersten Schuljahres anfangen.

Lustlos warf er das Buch zurück in den Koffer und verließ sein Zimmer. Es war ausweglos, er musste sich einen anderen Beruf suchen.

Hedwig kam erst zwei Tage später wieder, brachte aber eine gute Nachricht mit. Er durfte mit in die Winkelgasse. Sie würden alle eine Nacht in London verbringen und ihn dann erst wieder in den Ligusterweg zurück bringen. Er schickte Hedwig sofort wieder auf die Reise. Sie sollte seine Fächerbelegung für das kommende Schuljahr bei Professor McGonagall abliefern. Den Nachprüfungsantrag sendete er allerdings nicht mit.

Die Vorfreude auf seinen Geburtstag machte die nächsten Tage um einiges erträglicher. Eine kurze Notiz von Pigwidgeon sagte ihm, dass er morgens gegen sieben Uhr abgeholt werden würde und das Moody und Tonks sie begleiten werden. Lupin wäre aufgrund seiner "Krankheit" an diesem Tag verhindert.

Nachts wurde allerdings wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht. Es war immer wieder eine bizarre Version des letzten Zusammentreffens mit den Todessern in der Mysterienabteilung. Er stand zwischen den Regalen mit der Prophezeiung in der Hand. Seine Freunde dicht an dicht gedrängt von einem dutzend Todessern umgeben...Die Prophezeiungen fingen an zu reden und verwirrten Harry und die anderen.... Sie rannten im Kreis und ständig sah er Bellatrix und Lucius, wie sie einem nach dem anderen töteten... Erst Ginny ... Hermine ... Neville ... Luna ... Ron ... Am Ende stand Harry alleine da, von zwölf Todessern umgeben, die alle Babyköpfe hatten und in einer abnormen Babysprache miteinander redeten ... Dann tauchte immer Voldemort ... Er hatte gerade Sirius Black ermordet und würde sich Harry als nächstes vornehmen ... Jedes Mal wenn Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob, wachte Harry schreiend auf. Und immer wieder wurde im dann bewusst, dass sie schon wieder einmal unheimlich viel Glück gehabt hatten, das fast alle lebend dort wieder herausgekommen sind. Doch Sirius... Es war Harrys Schuld, dass er ihn und die anderen in eine derartige Lage gebracht hat. Und egal was Dumbledore zu Harrys Beruhigung über Sirius sagte, er würde sich weiterhin schuldig fühlen.

An seinem Geburtstag wachte er sehr früh aus genau diesem Traum auf. Obwohl es erst halb vier war traute er sich nicht noch einmal einzuschlafen. Er setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Der Vollmond schien hell und klar. Nur gelegentlich wurde er von einer kleinen Wolke verdeckt. Er saß eine ganze Weile so und starrte in den Nachthimmel, bevor er sich aufraffte und sich umzog. Er setzte sich wieder ans Fenster. Er wusste nicht genau worauf er eigentlich wartete. Denn wer sollte schon um fünf Uhr morgens unterwegs sein. Dann aber erblickte er eine Eule, die geradewegs auf das Haus zukam. Er öffnete rasch das Fenster und sie kam herein. Wieder war es eine Schuleule. Der Brief beinhaltete die Bücherliste für das kommende Schuljahr. Er las sich die Liste durch, blieb aber an einem Buch hängen, dessen Titel ihn stutzig machte: _Einführung in das Alltagsleben der Muggel von Martin Settler _Harry las den Titel mehrmals. "Was soll das," fragte er sich, "Ich habe doch kein Muggelkunde belegt." Er legte die Liste beiseite und warf einen Blick auf das Anschreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_anliegend die Bücherliste für das kommende Schuljahr. Wie ihnen sicher aufgefallen ist, werden sie nächstes Jahr, wie alle anderen Schüler in Hogwarts, Muggelkunde belegen müssen. Außerdem wird es noch einige andere Umstrukturierungen in Hogwarts geben, über die sie am Anfang des Schuljahres aufgeklärt werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Alle Schüler müssen das Fach Muggelkunde belegen. Harry dachte eine Weile darüber nach und stellte sich vor, wie Draco sich in diesem Fach wohl machen würde. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm und er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Um kurz vor sieben klingelte jemand an der Tür. Harry raste hinunter zur Tür und riss sie auf. Moody stand davor und begrüßte Harry mit einem verzerrten Lächeln. Im Hintergrund konnte Harry einen Wagen erkennen vor denen einige Personen standen.

"Wer klingelt da in aller Herrgottsfrühe..." polterte Onkel Vernon und tauchte aus dem Schlafzimmer auf. Doch als er sah, wer ihm soeben einen "Guten Morgen" gegrüßt hatte, schwieg er und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich Argwohn breit. Harry hatte den Dursleys nichts von dem geplanten Ausflug erzählt.

"Hat Harry sich beschwert?" fragte Onkel Vernon kleinlaut.

"Nichts dergleichen," antwortete Moody ruhig. "Ich hole ihn nur ab, um mit ihm seine Schulbücher zu kaufen. Sie werden den Jungen morgen Nachmittag unversehrt wieder bekommen. Bist du fertig, Harry?" Harry nickte, warf noch einen Blick auf seinen Onkel während er das Haus verließ und schloss die Tür.

Am Wagen wurde er von den Weasleys, Hermine und Tonks begrüßt. Tonks hatte sich heute sehr unauffällig gekleidet und trug dunkelbraunes, schulterlanges Haar. Moody hatte sie wohl darauf hingewiesen, dass sie so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie nötig auf sich ziehen sollten. Zumindest so lange sie sich unter den Muggeln aufhielten. Nachdem alle Harry zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatten, fuhren sie los.

Die Fahrt nach London dauerte nicht lange. Hermine erzählte Harry was sie die letzte Zeit so gemacht hatten. Harry hörte still zu und beneidete sie ein wenig.

Die Winkelgasse, die sie durch einen dunklen unscheinbaren Pub betraten, war bunt und voll, wie Harry sie bisher immer gesehen hatte. Sie gingen die Straße entlang. Bei _Flourish__ and Blotts _besorgte er sich seine Bücher, in einem anderen Pergamentrollen und einen neuen Federkiel. Sie folgten der Winkelgasse immer weiter. Plötzlich stieß Hermine Harry an: "Schau mal dort drüben!" Harry wandte seinen Blick der anderen Straßenseite zu. Vor ihm war ein recht kleiner aber bunter Laden. Auf einem Holzschild konnte Harry die Aufschrift _Weasleys__ Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _lesen. Harry hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Fred und George einen Laden in der Winkelgasse hatten. Automatisch steuerte er auf den Laden zu. Die anderen folgten ihm.

"Hey Fred, wir haben seltenen Besuch!" rief George als er die Besucher erkannte. Fred kam aus einem Raum hinter der Theke hervor und begrüßte sie. Hermine sah sich staunend um. Sie war anscheinend auch das erste Mal in dem Laden. Harry betrachtete ein Glas in denen kleine Spinnen herum liefen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen ihre Körpergröße veränderten. "Na gefallen dir unsere Schreck-Spinnen? Sie sind echt beliebt, gerade bei Leuten, die Menschen mit einer Spinnenphobie ärgern wollen." wandte sich George an Harry. "Du solltest sie allerdings nicht bei Ron im Bett zwischenlagern. Der hätte mich deswegen am liebsten umgebracht." Beide mussten lachen.

"Habt ihr das alles selbst entwickelt?" mischte sich Hermine ein, woraufhin George nickte. "Ich meine da steckt schon´ne Menge Magie dahinter und das da sieht mir nach einem recht komplizierten Zauber aus," fuhr Hermine fort und deutete auf eine Art Drachen der über ihnen an der Decke hing. "Hermine, dann komm mal mit, ich zeige dir woran wir gerade arbeiten." Hermine folgte George in den Raum hinter der Theke. Harry sah sich weiter um. Er warf einen Blick auf Moody, der mit beiden Augen auf die Straße blickte.

"Wir sollten uns nicht zu lange hier aufhalten," flüsterte er Mrs. Weasley zu. Diese nickte und versuchte kurz darauf die Kinder um sich zu scharen. Harry blickte nun ebenfalls auf die Straße, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges erkennen. Dann aber erkannte er Draco der mit einigen anderen Schülern, die Harry nur vom Sehen kannte, die Straße entlang gingen. Draco sah nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber das konnte Harry verstehen. Harry hatte seinen Vater Ende letzten Schuljahres als Todesser entlarvt und Lucius Malfoy saß noch immer in Askaban fest. Zum Glück war die Gruppe um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, als Harry mit den anderen den Laden verließ. Sie schlenderten noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse.

Irgendjemand fiel immer noch etwas ein, was er vergessen hatte zu besorgen. Am späten Nachmittag, nachdem sie alle ein warmes Butterbier im Tropfenden Kessel getrunken hatten, verließen sie die Winkelgasse und gingen zurück zum Wagen.

"Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte Harry überrascht, da er fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten würden.

"Zum Hauptquartier,..." sagte Tonks, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Harry krampfte sich der Magen zusammen. Sie werden doch nicht Sirius Haus immer noch benutzen´ dachte Harry: Sirius war Tod.´

Doch sie fuhren zum Grimmauldplatz und betraten das Hauptquartier vom Orden des Phönix. Harry fand es nicht fair, dass sie dieses Haus noch einmal betreten mussten. Alles hier drin erinnerte an Sirius. Selbst das mit Vorhängen verhängte Bild von Sirius Mutter, die Elfen an der Wand. All das machte es für Harry noch schlimmer. Es war das erste mal, dass er das Haus betrat, nachdem Sirius gestorben war.

Früher war das Haus oft mit Leben gefüllt, die Partys, die hier gefeiert wurden oder die geheimen Sitzungen des Ordens, die hier stattfanden. Hier war immer etwas los, aber jetzt, beschlich Harry das Gefühl, dass er hier nicht sein sollte.

Er entledigte sich seiner Taschen, voll bepackt mit Büchern und anderem Krams und ging in die Küche. Sie sah verändert aus, heller und freundlicher. Der alte kaputte Tisch war durch einen neuen ersetzt worden, aber an Harrys Laune änderte das nichts.

"Sirius hatte den Wunsch geäußert, dass du das Haus erben sollst, falls ihm mal etwas zustoßen sollte," sagte Moody sanft, nahm die Flasche Kürbissaft von der Ablage und stellte Harry ein großes Glas damit auf den Tisch.

"Ich will das Haus nicht haben," sagte Harry mit zitteriger Stimme.

"Sicher, kannst du es irgendwann einmal gebrauchen. Solange du noch nicht volljährig bist, wird das Haus von..."

"ICH WILL ES NICHT." Harry sprang auf und sah Moody wütend an. "VON MIR AUS KANN DUMBLEDORE HIER SEIN BÜRO EINRICHTEN ODER SONST ETWAS, ABER LASST MICH DAMIT IN RUHE!" schrie Harry. Er war schon kurz vor der Eingangstür und entschlossen das Haus zu verlassen, als er zurückgehalten wurde.

Jemand hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

"Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen." Harry drehte sich um, entschlossen zuzuschlagen und blickte in Lupins traurige Augen. Lupin sah wesentlich schlechter aus als sonst. Gestern war Vollmond, aber selbst dann sah Lupin nicht so heruntergekommen aus wie jetzt. Sein Gesicht war sehr bleich und dunkle Ränder zeichneten sich unter den Augen ab. Auf seiner rechten Wange war eine Wunde zu sehen, die zwar geschlossen war, aber noch nicht sehr alt sein konnte. Harrys Schock über Lupins schlechtes Erscheinungsbild, milderte seine Wut und er beruhigte sich rasch.

"Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Ach, das ist nichts Ernsthaftes. Hatte letzte Nacht ein kleines Gerangel mit ein paar Zauberern. Ich hatte keinen Wolfsbanntrank zu mir nehmen können und bin als Werwolf durch London gelaufen. Sie haben versucht mich einzufangen, glaube ich."

"Aber sie haben dich nicht gekriegt." Lupin nickte. "Schon, aber ich hätte, was weiß ich, alles anstellen können, aber es ist zum Glück nichts passiert." Mrs Weasley kam gerade die Treppe herunter und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Harry, wie wäre es wenn du mal eben einen Blick nach oben werfen würdest. Ron, Ginny und Hermine haben eine kleine Überraschung zum Geburtstag vorbereitet." Harry, ein wenig verlegen ließ sich von Mrs Weasley nach oben geleiten. Er betrat nun das Zimmer, in dem er in den letzten Sommerferien und Winterferien geschlafen hatte. Auf dem Boden stand mit riesigen Buchstaben "Happy Birthday, Harry", die anscheinend aus einer geligen Masse geformt waren und ihre Farben veränderten. Darum herum waren einige Karten und Päckchen gelegt, über die sich Harry gleich hermachte. Er öffnete eine Karte von Hagrid, die, wenn man sie streichelte Geburtstagslieder sang. Allerdings so schief, dass er nach dem zweiten Ton damit aufhörte. Er schrieb, dass Grawp einige Fortschritte gemacht hatte, aber das Dumbledore ihn trotzdem aufgefordert hatte ihn wegzugeben.

"Wenigstens einer, der Hagrid zur Vernunft bringt. Wenn Umbridge von Grawp erfahren hätte, dann wäre Hagrid schon längst über alle Berge," warf Hermine ein, als sie die Karte las. Von Ron gab es ein große Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und von den Weasley- Zwillingen bekam er ein Starter Set von Weasleys wildfeurigen Wunderknallern. Zuletzt packte er ein Päckchen aus, das wohl von Hermine sein musste. Wieder ein Buch,´ dachte Harry genervt, doch als er den Titel la milderte sich seine Laune. Es war: "Tricks und Kniffe für Quidditch-Spieler; Ausgabe: Sucher" und versprach laut Klappentext sehr spannend zu sein.

"Hermine, du weiß doch, dass ich nicht..." Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. "Du darfst nächstes Jahr wieder spielen. Dumbledore hat alle Erlasse rückgängig machen können, ebenso deine Strafe für Quidditch." Harrys Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Er durfte wieder Quidditch spielen. Aber er wandte dann seinen Blick zu Ginny.

"Ist schon OK," sagte sie, "ich bin ja nur vorübergehend für dich eingesprungen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich auch eine sehr gute Jägerin sein werde." Harrys Glück stand nun nichts mehr im Wege. Er fiel Hermine um die Arme und bedankte sich für das Buch, dann bedankte er sich bei den anderen.

Harry wurde am nächsten Tag von Tonks und Lupin wieder zu den Dursleys gebracht. Er hätte vielleicht länger im Grimmauldplatz bleiben können, das nach dem Haus seiner Verwandten und Hogwarts vielleicht das drittsicherste Versteck von ganz Großbritannien war, doch er würde sich die ganze Zeit nur an Sirius erinnert fühlen und das wollte er nicht. Er entschied sich bewusst für die Dursleys, aber er würde den ersten Schultag sehnsüchtig erwarten.


	2. Das Haus des Phönix

Als die Sonne den Tag verließ,

die Augen fest geschlossen, die Seele verkrampft,

die Erinnerung gefressen, die Zukunft voller Angst.

(Lacrimosa)

**Das Haus des Phönix **

Die Tage bis zum Schulanfang zogen sich. Harry saß wieder oft in seinem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster, doch nichts geschah. Die Muggelnachrichten blieben uninteressant. Harry ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass er den Tagespropheten nicht mehr bezog, doch nach den ganzen Lügengeschichten, die letztes Jahr über ihn verbreitet wurden, würde er ihn sowieso nicht lesen wollen. Zwei Tage vor ende der Sommerferien bekam er einen kurzen Brief von Ron. Harry sollte versuchen, die Dursleys zu bitten ihn zum Bahnhof zu bringen, da seine Eltern keine Zeit hätten Harry in Little Whinging abzuholen.

Harry warf den Brief auf sein Bett. Obwohl die Dursleys die letzten Wochen ausgesprochen nett zu ihm waren, wollte er sie nicht um diesen Gefallen bitten. Doch beim Abendessen sprach er das Thema an.

"Jemand muß mich übermorgen nach Kings Cross fahren, damit ich meinen Zug zur Schule bekomme," unterbrach er seine Tante, die gerade einen langweiligen Monolog über neue Düngemittel für Ziergärten hielt. Tante Petunia brach ab und sah Harry scharf an.

"Siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade mit deinem Onkel rede? Warte gefälligst bis du an der Reihe bist," sagte sie kurz angebunden und fuhr mit ihrer Ausführungen über _Geralds Gartendünger für garantiert grünes Gras_ fort. Harry könnte vor Wut kochen, aber er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde stand Harry auf. Tante Petunia war inzwischen bei _Rose´s Rosendünger _angekommen, aber das Gespräch schien in absehbarer Zeit kein Ende zu nehmen.

Doch jetzt war es Tante Petunia die sich an Harry wandte: "Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?" Typisch, dachte Harry, sie hat nur ihren blöden Garten im Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl herum schreien zu müssen, vielleicht auch etwas kaputt zu schmeißen. Schließlich aber atmete er einmal kräftig durch, beruhigte sich ein wenig und sagte: "Jemand muß mich übermorgen nach King´s Cross bringen." Petunia nickte: "Wir werden sicher eine Lösung finden." sagte sie kurz und wandte sich wieder an Onkel Vernon. Harry ging nach oben. Obwohl es noch früh war machte er sich bereit fürs Bett und legte sich hin.

Morgen würde er seine Koffer packen und übermorgen würde er Ron und Hermine wieder sehen. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm. Sie würden sicher eine Menge Spaß haben. Endlich wieder unter Menschen, mit denen Harry etwas anfangen konnte. Mit voller Vorfreude auf den Schulanfang schlief er ein.

Zwei Tage später wurde er von Onkel Vernon aus dem Schlaf gerissen: "Junge, sie zu, dass du fertig wirst, wir fahren in einer Viertelstunde. Harry öffnete die Augen. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war.

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich durch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Hastig machte er sich im Badezimmer fertig, zog sich um und schleppte seine schweren Koffer die Treppe herunter zu Auto. Für Frühstück hatte Harry keine Zeit mehr.

"Warum fahren wir so früh?" fragte Harry als sie auf die Autobahn in Richtung London fuhren.

"Glaubst du, dass ich mir deinetwegen einen Urlaubstag nehme, nur damit du zu deiner verfluchten Schule kommst? Ich muß um halb neun in meinem Büro sein, verstanden?" antwortete Vernon schlechtgelaunt. Harry nickte. Er sparte sich weitere Fragen und malte sich aus, was er zwei Stunden in London am Bahnhof machen konnte.

Wenig später hielt der Wagen vor King´s Cross. Harry holte einen Gepäckwagen. Onkel Vernon belud ihn und setzte sich wieder ins Auto.

"Bis nächstes Jahr," brummte er und fuhr davon.

Harry schob den voll beladenen Gepäckwagen in die Bahnhofshalle. Sie war voll mit Muggeln, die auf dem Weg zur Arbeit oder zur Schule waren. Harry sah sich um. Er wußte, dass er schutzlos war, wenn ihm irgendwelche Todesser hier auflauerten. Beängstigt strich er sich mit der Hand die Haare ins Gesicht, um seine Narbe zu verdecken, aber mit einem Blick auf seinen Gepäckwagen stellte er fest, dass er immer noch sehr auffällig war. Einen riesigen Koffer, einen Käfig mit einer Schneeeule,...Damit würde er auffallen. Er schlug sofort den Weg zu Gleis Neundreiviertel ein und durchquerte die geheime Absperrung. Ein kleiner Bummelzug, der nach Fable Village fuhr, stand dort, Er sah sich ein wenig auf dem Gleis um. Bisher war er immer auf dem letzten Drücker hier gewesen.

Jetzt aber erkannte er ein paar kleinere Läden, weiter hinten am Gleis. Der eine verkaufte Souvenirs aus London. Allerdings war es nicht der übliche Ramsch, den man im Muggelladen kaufen konnte, sondern bewegliche Modelle von bekannten Hexen und Zauberern, kleine Bücher mit Jux-Zaubereien und ulkigen Flüchen, aber was besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war ein Modell der Winkelgasse. Harry konnte sich unschwer vorstellen, dass das war er hier in Miniatur vor sich hatte, auch gerade in Echt auf dieser Straße passierte. Die Menschen, waren so klein, dass Harry sie nicht erkennen konnte, aber er hatte doch stark den Verdacht, dass viele, die bei Flourish and Blotts ein und ausgingen Mitschüler von ihm waren, die noch kurz vorher einige Schulunterlagen kaufte. Er besah sich eine ganze Weile das Modell, bis er vom Pfeifen des Schaffners abgelenkt wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der Bummelzug gerade den Bahnhof verließ. Jetzt wandte er sich den anderen Läden zu. Der nächste war eine Post, dann folgte ein Cafe.

Harry betrat es und bestellte sich ein belegtes Brötchen und einen Kakao. Während er frühstückte betrachtete er das Treiben am Bahnhof. Es war immer noch außergewöhnlich ruhig. Der Schaffner der gerade den Bummelzug abgefertigt hatte setzte sich auf eine Kiste am Ende des Bahnsteigs und frühstückte ebenfalls. Einige Fahrgäste warteten auf einen Zug, der laut Durchsage nach Wales fahren sollte. Der Zug wurde von einer großen, imposanten Dampflok gezogen, die aber nur kurz hielt und dann in Richtung Westen den Bahnhof verließ.

Harry bezahlte das Frühstück mit einer Galleone und schlenderte erneut über das Gleis. Gegen neun Uhr sagte eine Lautsprecheranlage die Ankunft des Hogwarts Express an. Harry nahm, seinen Gepäckwagen und eilte zur Bahnsteigkante. Unter lautem Zischen und Quietschen der Bremsen kam der Zug langsam zu Stehen. Er begann sein Gepäck einzuladen und setzte sich ins erstbeste Abteil. Harry konnte von seinem Platz aus die Absperrung beobachten, durch das die anderen von King´s Cross zum Gleis Neundreiviertel kamen. Es dauerte gar nicht so lang als die ersten Schüler in Begleitung ihrer Eltern das Gleis betraten. So langsam wurde es voll und die Uhr näherte sich der Abfahrtszeit, aber von Ron, Hermine und den anderen Weasleys war weit und breit noch nichts zu sehen.

"Sind hier noch Plätze frei?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme und Harry wandte kurz dem Fenster den Rücken zu. Neville, Luna und Terry Boot, standen in der Abteiltür.

"Eigentlich nur noch zwei," antwortete Harry. "Ich halte die anderen für Ron, Hermine und Ginny frei."

"Schade," sagte Neville, "dann versuchen wir es weiter hinten im Zug, bis später Harry!"

"Bis später," sagte Harry und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Absperrung. Der große Zeiger hatte schon fast die zwölf erreicht und die meisten Schüler saßen auch schon im Zug und unterhielten sich durch die Fenster mit ihren Eltern.

Dann beobachtete er allerdings wie eine größere Menge sich durch die Absperrung drängte und auf den Hogwarts-Express zuhastete. Harry sprang auf, öffnete das Fenster und rief die Weasleys zu sich hinüber.

"Hallo Harry, wie geht´s?" fragte Mr. Weasley und kam ans Fenster. Die anderen waren eilig damit beschäftigt die schweren Koffer in den Zug zu verladen.

"Geht so," antwortete Harry knapp.

"Wie ich sehe haben es die Dursleys geschafft dich zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Wir hätten es wirklich nicht geschafft."

Inzwischen waren Ron, Hermine und Ginny im Abteil angekommen und Harry unterbrach das Gespräch, um sie zu begrüßen und ihnen mit dem Gepäck zu helfen. Harry hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass es jetzt schon zehn Uhr war. Erst das zuknallen der Zugtüren machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. Schnell hasteten sie alle noch einmal ans Fenster, gaben den Weasleys zu Abschied die Hand. Dann machte sich der Zug auf den Weg.

"Harry wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Ron.

"Was glaubt ihr? Ich habe den ganzen Tag nur dumm rum gesessen und mich gelangweilt," gab Harry genervt zur Antwort, "und selbst?"

"Wir haben..."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen." sagte Harry gereizt. Er brauchte Rons Schilderungen nicht um zu wissen, dass Ron einen wesentlich schöneren Sommer hatte wie er.

Harry drehte sich dem Fenster und konnte noch die letzten Häuser von London sehen. Dann drehte er sich wieder um.

"Tschuldigung, aber mein Sommer war alles andere als schön." Ron nickte und schwieg. Einige Zeit war es sehr still mit Ausnahme von Hermine und Ginny, die zusammen in einer Mädchenzeitschrift blätterten und gelegentlich albern kicherten.

Schließlich konnten sich Ron und Harry zu einer Runde Zaubererschach einigen. Die Zeit verstrich. Ginny wollte zu Dean gehen. Hermine las sich einen Artikel aus dem aktuellen Tagespropheten durch.

"Und? Was gibt es neues?" fragte Harry sie, als sie die Zeitung beiseite legte. "Nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Sie haben die erste Zeit sehr viel über V-Voldemort geschrieben, aber seit dem Zwischenfall in der Mysterienabteilung hat er sich verdeckt gehalten, so dass auch über ihn kaum noch geschrieben wird."

"Aber Voldemort hat doch keinen Grund sich jetzt noch zurück zu halten," antwortete Harry, "Ich meine, jetzt wo alle Bescheid wissen!"

"Voldemort ist nicht lebensmüde. Er braucht seine Anhänger um sich einigermaßen sicher und frei bewegen zu können. Einige seiner Todesser haben wir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ins Gefängnis gebracht. Er wird sich irgendwo verstecken und irgendwelche Pläne entwerfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es lange dauern wird, bis wir was von ihm hören werden."

Harry und Ron schwiegen. Sie wußten, dass sie recht hatte. Ron beendete das Spiel und setzte Harrys König Schach Matt.

Die Zeit verstrich und die Sonne hatte bereits ihren höchsten Stand längst erreicht. Es würde nicht mehr sehr lange dauern, bis es anfing zu dämmern.

"Ich gehe eben Mal zu Neville, er hatte mir vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule geschickt," sagte Hermine "Ihr könnt euch also in Seelenruhe umziehen." Hermine lächelte und verschwand im Gang.

"Neville hat Hermine gefragt, ob sie ihm Nachhilfe in Verwandlung geben kann, damit er die Nachprüfung machen kann." erklärte Ron. "Hermine hat zugesagt."

"Ich wollte Hermine auch schon wegen Nachhilfe anhauen, wegen Zaubertränke," sagte Harry während er sich den Umhang anzog.

"Ich fürchte da hast du schlechte Karten. Hermine ist voll ausgebucht. Sie hat allen möglichen Schülern zugesagt ihnen in irgendwelchen Fächern Nachhilfe zu geben. Und wenn sie dich auch noch zusätzlich in Zaubertränke unterrichten soll, dann weiß ich nicht mehr, wann Hermine eigentlich schlafen will."

"Hast du auch Unterricht bei ihr?" fragte Harry.

"Ich hatte. Hermine hat mit mir jeden Tag zwei Stunden Zaubereigeschichte gebüffelt."

"Zaubereigeschichte?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als diese trockene Theorie.

"Ich will versuchen in den UTZ Kurs zu kommen und da sollte ich schon ein E bekommen," sagte Ron verlegen.

"Noch mehr Professor Binns, bist du nun völlig übergeschnappt?" fragte Harry entsetzt.

"Harry, du darfst nicht lachen, versprochen?" Harry nickte und Ron fuhr fort.

"Ich hatte mir gedacht ich mache eine ähnliche Berufsausbildung wie Bill und arbeite später für Gringotts. Dafür muß ich aber einen UTZ in Zaubereigeschichte, einen in Verwandlung und einen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben. Außerdem muß ich Arithmantik belegen. Professor McGonagall sagte, dass es einen Kurs für Neueinsteiger in dem Fach geben wird."

"Du Glücklicher sagte Harry und schlug Ron auf die Schulter. "Ich muß einen UTZ in Zaubertränke machen und ich bin noch nicht für den Kurs zugelassen."

Harry war inzwischen umgezogen und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als er Malfoys Stimme hörte:

"Ach hier bist du Potter! Ich hatte schon gehofft du hättest den Zug verpaßt." Dracos Zauberstab war direkt auf Harrys Brust gerichtet. Harry wußte, dass er keine Chance hatte an seinen heranzukommen, da dieser immer noch in seiner Jackentasche steckte.

"Was willst du Malfoy?" fragte Harry verachtend und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ron, der ebenfalls unbewaffnet war.

"Ich will dich sicher nicht zum Tee einladen," gab Malfoy verachtend zurück und grinste, dann rief er: "_Impedimanta_" und Harry fiel nach hinten um. Sein Kopf knallte hart auf die Kante eines Koffers. Harry war durch den Fluch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er blutete.

"Das ist für meinen Vater und..." Weiter kam Draco nicht. Ron hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und versuchte ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu reißen. Harry gewann langsam aber sich sein Körpergefühl wieder. Der Lähmfluch verlor an Wirkung. Harry setzte sich auf und suchte in der Jacke, die auf dem Sitz lag, nach seinem Zauberstab. Er fand ihn aber nicht. Schließlich schafften es Crabbe und Goyle, Ron von Draco zu trennen. Doch Ron hatte es geschafft, Draco den Zauberstab zu entwenden. Hilflos und fest im Griff von Crabbe und Goyle schrie Ron mehrmals „_Stupor__"_, doch er traf niemanden. Harry mußte Rons Flüchen genauso ausweichen, wie Draco.

Harry schrie Ron an, er sollte aufhören, doch Ron war nicht zu stoppen. Harry griff nach seiner Jacke und kramte in seiner Tasche, aber in dem Moment als er seinen Zauberstab fand, traf ihn der Schockzauber. Bevor er zu Boden fiel, hörte er noch Dracos kaltes Lachen. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein, als Harry wieder durch den Gegenfluch aufgeweckt wurde. Hermine beugte sich über ihn.

"Harry was ist passiert?" fragte sie, nachdem Harry sich aufgesetzt hatte. Auf dem Boden war eine größere Blutlache und er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Wunde. Sie brannte entsetzlich. Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Lachen krümmte. Vermutlich _Rictussempra_, dachte Harry. Dann stand er auf.

"Ron hat mich geschockt." sagte Harry. Sein Kopf tat weh, aber er wollte sich nicht hinsetzen. Er dachte an Malfoys Lachen und sah Ron nun lachend auf dem Boden. Ron hatte ihn vor seinem Erzfeind lächerlich gemacht. Harry war dabei das Abteil zu verlassen.

"Harry, wo willst du hin?" fragte Hermine besorgt: "Das war sicher ein Unfall."

"Ja" gab Harry zu, ging aber trotzdem weiter.

"Harry komm rein und setz dich, du bist verletzt." drängelte Hermine weiter und zog sanft an seinem Ärmel.

"Hermine, würdest du mich bitte loslassen?" sagte Harry nun genervt, "Ich will einfach meine Ruhe haben."

"Ich kann dich doch nicht so..."

"ES REICHT!!!" schrie Harry und ging.

Er hätte nicht schreien sollen, denn nun gingen gleich mehrere Abteiltüren auf und die Schüler steckten neugierig die Köpfe in den Gang. Harry ignorierte sie großzügig und schloß sich auf der Toilette ein.

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Die Wunde hatte nicht aufgehört zu bluten und ein kleines Rinnsal lief ihm an der Schläfe hinunter zu seinem Kragen. Er saß eine ganze Weile auf dem Toilettendeckel und dachte nach. Er wußte, dass Ron nicht ihn, sondern Malfoy mit dem Fluch belegen wollte, aber dennoch wollte er ihm nicht ganz verzeihen. Er hatte ihm gesagt er solle aufhören.

Malfoy wollte sich an Harry rächen und Harry hätte es Draco heimgezahlt, in dem Moment als er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Draußen wurde es allmählich dunkel und sie würden schon bald den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade erreichen. Harry wußte, dass er seine Rache an Draco nicht mehr lange hinauszögern konnte. also richtete er sich auf und öffnete die Tür. Ihm war schwindelig und seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich nicht verringert. Er ging in den nächsten Wagen. Malfoy und seine Kumpel mußten irgendwo dahinten sein.

Der Schwindel wurde schlimmer, alles fing an sich um ihn zu drehen und er mußte sich an die Wand lehnen.

Jemand kam aus einem Abteil heraus. Es war Neville. Er erschrak, als er Harry erkannte und half ihm die paar Schritte bis zum Abteil zu gehen. Harry nahm die Hilfe dankbar an. Dort sank er auf einem Sitz zusammen.

Harry sah sich im Abteil um. Er erkannte Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot und Luna Lovegood. Alles Leute aus seiner DA- Gruppe vom letzten Jahr.

"Harry bist du OK?" fragte Neville eindringlich und besah sich Harrys Stirn genauer.

"Mein Kopf..." brachte Harry heraus und versuchte sich ein wenig aufrechter hinzusetzen, sank aber sofort wieder zurück, als sich alles um ihn herum anfing zu drehen.

"Ich glaube er braucht Hilfe," sagte Luna, "Zu dumm, das wir keinen Lehrer im Zug haben, oder Madam Pomfrey."

"Das nicht," warf Anthony ein und wandte sich an Terry, "aber deinen Bruder."

Terry stand auf, "Bin gleich wieder da," rief er und stürmte aus dem Abteil.

"Was hat er vor?" fragte Harry schwach.

"Er holt seinen Bruder," wiederholte Luna, "der hat einen Kurs in magischer Medizin für Fortgeschrittene belegt. Glaub mir, Simon hat dich in Null-Komma-Nix wieder zusammen geflickt."

Harry schloß die Augen und sank noch tiefer in seinen Sitz. Seine Wunde brannte entsetzlich und er wünschte es würde aufhören. Ein kurzes Poltern und das Geräusch der Schiebetür brachten Harry dazu, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Neben Terry stand ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, den Harry nicht kannte. Er sah Terry kein bißchen ähnlich. Terry war blond, hatte grüne Augen und war ein wenig stämmig. Dieser Simon hingegen war sehr groß und schlank, hatte schwarze Haare und blassblaue Augen, sowie ein blasses Gesicht.

Simon kniete sich zu Harry nieder und besah sich die Wunde.

"Ich kann sie heilen, aber es könnte kurz wehtun sein," sagte er und blickte Harry in die Augen. Harry nickte. Hauptsache die Schmerzen würden dann endlich aufhören.

Simon hob den Zauberstab und berührte damit leicht die Wunde. Dann murmelte er: "Asklepio"

Harrys Wunde schien heiß zu werden, es brannte und schmerzte. Er schloß die Augen und biß die Zähne zusammen, aber dann ließ der Schmerz allmählich nach.

Harry öffnete die Augen, nichts drehte sich mehr. Er richtet sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Sein Umhang sowie der Sitz waren voller Blut , auf dem er saß.

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, dass mach ich," sagte Luna forsch und mit einem Schlenkers ihres Zauberstabs war alles wieder sauber.

Er bedankte sich bei Simon, der kurz darauf wieder im Gang verschwand.

"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du einen Bruder hast." sagte Harry an Terry gewandt.

"Habe ich auch nicht, ... nicht wirklich." sagte Terry: "Meine Eltern haben ihn adoptiert als er vier war." Dann schwieg Terry. Harry rappelte sich auf und verließ das Abteil.

"Ich gehe besser mal nach vorne und packe meine Sachen. Wir müßten jeden Augenblick ankommen." Harry verschwand. Er näherte sich seinem Abteil und hörte Hermine kichern. Harry schlich leise näher und warf einen Blick ins Abteil. Ron und Hermine saßen nebeneinander. Ron flüsterte Hermine etwas ins Ohr. Der Zug kam jetzt langsam zum Stehen. "Ron hör auf, das kitzelt." kicherte Hermine und richtete sich auf. Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, dann hob sie den Koffer von der Ablage. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Harry, der immer noch wie angewurzelt vor der Tür stand.

"Harry,..." sagte sie. Aber Harry konnte nicht antworten.

Er kam rein und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

"Wann hattet ihr vor, mir zu erzählen, dass ihr zusammen seid?" fragte Harry. Hermine warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Ron hinüber. "Wir, ähm wir... wir wollten es dir sagen, aber..." versuchte Hermine zu erklären: "Jetzt reg dich bitte nicht auf."

"ICH REG MICH ABER AUF. IHR HABT EUCH DEN GANZEN SOMMER ÜBER PRÄCHTIG AMÜSIERT. ICH HÄTTE ES AHNEN KÖNNEN. IHR...IHR..." Harry fehlten die Worte. "Locomotor Koffer" sagte er und verließ das Abteil. Er schob sich an den Massen von Schülern vorbei und setzte sich in eine der Kutschen nach Hogwarts. Er hatte nicht einmal Hagrid bemerkt, der sein obligatorisches "Hallo Harry, Wie geht's" zu ihm rüberbrüllte.

In Hogwarts angekommen, war Harry sehr bedacht darauf von Ron und Hermine Abstand zu halten. Er bildete mit einigen Slytherins, Neville und Luna das Schlußlicht. Der Strom in die große Halle wurde jäh langsamer und vor ihnen gab es ein lautes Getuschel. Harry konnte nicht sehen was los war und drängelte sich langsam aber sicher näher an das große Eichenportal heran. Er konnte aber immer noch nichts sehen. Es gab nun kein weiterkommen mehr, bis die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Professor McGonagall ertönte:

"Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Kommen Sie bitte herein und stellen Sie sich an den beiden Längswänden der Halle auf... Bitte kommen sie herein..."

Langsam aber sicher fing die Masse an, sich wieder zu bewegen. Harry wurde von ihr mitgerissen, doch als er sich durch das Eichenportal zwängte wurde ihm sofort klar, warum alle ein wenig irritiert gewesen waren. Es standen nicht wie sonst vier Tische längst in der Halle, sondern stattdessen fünf Tische quer. Ohne zu überlegen reihte er sich in die linke Schlange ein. Ein paar Meter hinter Ron und Hermine. Dann betrachtete er die große Halle. Am Kopf der Halle stand der Lehrertisch in dessen Mitte der Thron von Dumbledore stand. Unten standen die fünf Tische. Auf jedem Tisch stand ein Wappen mit einem Tier. Auf dem ersten Tisch in der nähe des Portals sah er ein Wappen mit einem Adler, anscheinend der Ravenclawtisch. Dahinter der Dachs für die Hufflepuffs, dann die Schlange für die Slytherins. Die letzten beide Tische konnte er nicht genau erkennen, aber das Gemurmel von den Leuten weiter vorne ließ darauf schließen, daß auf dem ersten Tisch vor den Lehrern ein Wappen mit einem Phönix stand. Folglich war der Tisch zwischen der Schlange und dem Phönix der Gryffindortisch mit dem Löwen-Wappen.

Als alle Schüler in zwei langen Reihen an den Wänden standen, schloß Professor McGonagall das Tor hinter sich und stellte sich vor den Lehrertisch und sprach mit normaler Stimme zu den Schülern. "Wie Sie sehen, mußten wir ein wenig umbauen. Wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht wie wir es ermöglichen können einen individuelleren Unterricht zu gestalten."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann langsam weiter. "Am besten ist dies in kleineren Gruppen möglich, so dass wir uns entschlossen haben, das alte, bewährte Vier-Häuser-Modell aufzubrechen und daraus fünf Häuser zu machen.

Es ist das Haus des Phönix. Es wird Schüler aufnehmen, die Mut, Kameradschaft und Gutmütigkeit und Fleiß bewiesen haben oder es tun werden. Der Hauslehrer für das Haus des Phönix wird Professor McPherson"

Wieder machte Professor McGonagall eine Pause und sie sah jetzt nicht im mindestens zufrieden aus: "Leider, müssen wir die Klassen neu mischen, viele von euch können es als Chance sehen in ein anderes Umfeld zu gelangen, andere müssen eventuell auch damit rechnen nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden in einem Haus zu leben. Es wird einige Zeit dauern bis wir uns alle an das neue System gewöhnt haben. Ich rede schon viel zu lange. Bevor die traditionelle Auswahl mit den Erstklässlern beginnt, müssen sie ihre Häuser besetzen. Sie hastete um den Lehrertisch und holte den alten sprechenden Hut.

"Ihr kennt das Verfahren inzwischen, ihr setzt den Hut auf und begebt euch nach der Auswahl an euren Tisch. Ich hoffe, daß ihr nicht allzu lange braucht. Immer abwechselnd einer von links und einer von rechts."

Professor McGonagall verließ die Große Halle über ein Seitenportal während die ersten sich dem Stuhl mit dem Hut näherten. Harry warf einen Blick zu Ron und dieser sah zurück. Wie konnten Ron und Hermine ihn so hintergehen. Warum haben sie ihm nichts gesagt, wieso mußte er es durch einen dummen Zufall erfahren. Und dann diese Auswahl. Dumbledore hatte wohl völlig den Verstand verloren, indem er die ganzen Häuser auseinander riß. Das einzig gute ist vielleicht, dass er in ein anderes Haus kommt wie sie, dachte Harry und sah wieder einmal zu Ron und Hermine auf. Ein bißchen Abstand zu denen wäre nicht schlecht.

Jetzt aber schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Sprechendem Hut. Lavender Brown, ein Mädchen aus seinem altem Haus, nahm den Hut der sofort "GRYFFINDOR!" rief. Dann setzte sich Susan Bones, ein Hufflepuff - Mädchen, auf den Stuhl: "GRYFFINDOR". Es folgten Terry Boot (Ravenclaw), Millicent Bullstrode wurde eine Slytherin, Padma Patil schließlich wurde die erste für das neue Haus. Und so ging es weiter. Colin Creevey genauso, wie dessen jüngerer Bruder, Dennis.

Nun stolzierte Draco Malfoy ins Rampenlicht und setzte den Hut auf. Bei der ersten Auswahl vor vier Jahren, kam die Antwort sehr rasch, aber jetzt, saß Draco mindestens eine Minute still auf dem Stuhl, bis der Hut schließlich "SLYTHERIN!" rief. Seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle, die wie sein Schatten an ihm klebten, kamen ebenfalls nach Slytherin.

Jetzt trat Hermine nach vorne, warf Ron, ebenso auch Harry einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu, und setzte den Hut auf. "PHÖNIXHAUS!" rief der Hut in den Raum. Hermine legte den Hut ab und setzte sich an den ersten Tisch. Wenig später war Ron an der Reihe. Der Hut mußte bei Ron etwas länger überlegen, dann rief er "PHÖNIXHAUS!" Ron übergab den Hut dem nächsten und rannte zu Hermine.

Irgendwann übergab Ginny, Harry den Hut, nachdem dieser sie nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte. Harry griff gedankenverloren nach ihm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sein letzter Blick, bevor der alte Hut über seine Augen rutschte, traf Hermine und Ron, die ihn mit unterschiedlichen Erwartungen ansahen.

"Bloß nicht zu denen ins Phönixhaus," dachte er. Leise ertönte die Stimme des Hutes: "Du willst nicht ins Phönixhaus?" "Nein!" murmelte Harry entschlossen. "mmh...gut, also du warst schon immer etwas schwierig,...also gut...." überlegte der Hut und rief laut: "SLYTHERIN"

Harry saß da und zog langsam den Hut vom Kopf. Hatte der Hut tatsächlich Slytherin gesagt? Alle Schüler in der Halle sahen zu ihm auf. Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Harry stand auf, seine Beine fühlten sich ungewöhnlich wabbelig an. Langsam und mit bleichem Gesicht bewegte er sich auf den Slytherintisch zu. Er hatte immer noch den Hut in der Hand, der von Hannah Abbot, einem Hufflepuff-Mächen, abgenommen, die sich daraufhin auf den Stuhl setzte. Harry merkte wie sämtliche Augen immer noch auf ihn gerichtet waren, als er sich am Tisch niederließ.

Draco sah zu ihm hinüber und schien sehr erfreut zu sein, den "berühmten Harry Potter" am Tisch zu haben. Harry versuchte krampfhaft der weiteren Zeremonie zu folgen. Neville kam, zu seiner großen Überraschung, ins Phönixhaus, genauso wie Justin Finch-Flechley.

Terrys Bruder war der letzte, der sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Auch hier schien der Hut nur kurz überlegen zu müssen, bevor dieser "SLYTHERIN" rief. Simon sah gefaßter als Harry. Er stand auf, legte den Hut auf den Stuhl und setzte sich neben Harry.

Jetzt mußten die neuen Erstklässler auf die fünf Häuser verteilt werden. Professor McGonagall kam nun mit einer Reihe Erstklässler in die Große Halle. Die Kleinen sahen sich ängstlich um, während sie sich im Halbkreis um den Sprechenden Hut stellten. Es wurde wieder still. Alle warteten darauf, daß der Sprechende Hut anfing zu singen. Doch der Hut räusperte sich nur kurz und fing an zu sprechen:

_"Willkommen, willkommen in Hogwarts, hereinspaziert in die gute Stube! Hier an diesem Ort wo einst Viere das Sagen hatten hat sich etwas getan. Aus den vier Großen sind nun fünf geworden. Wer bereit ist gegen den dunklen Lord zu kämpfen wird das Haus des Phönix bewohnen. Wer ein fleißiger Schüler ist und in jedem sein gutes findet, wird in Hufflepuff ein schönes Leben haben. Die Ravenclaws sind gute Denker, Geschwind und schlau. Kameradschaft, Freunde und Ehrgeiz, sind dagegen in Slytherin hoch geschätzt. Wer Mut und Tapferkeit besitzt wird in Gryffindor seine wahre Bestimmung finden. Nun kommt ihr Neuen, ich sag euch wer ihr seid. Es tut nicht weh, habt keine Angst gleich wißt auch ihr bescheid, wohin ihr gehört."_

Der Hut verstummte. Die komische Rede war vorbei. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Hut kein Lied mehr dichten können, weil er selbst kurzfristig mit den fünf Häusern konfrontiert wurde. Professor McGonagall entrollte ein Pergament, und verlas den ersten Namen: "Alberto, Santiago!" Ein kleiner Junge mit glatten braunen Haaren setzte sich zitternd auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut über den Kopf. "SLYTHERIN!" rief der Hut. Die Leute um Harry herum begannen begeistert zu klatschen und zu johlen. Harry sah sich um. Er hatte ganz vergessen, daß er am Slytherintisch saß. Er hatte es geschafft die Tatsache, daß er nun ein Slytherin war, für eine kurze Zeit aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen.

Harry sah sich noch einmal am Tisch um. Er war nicht der Einzige, der neu am Slytherin-Tisch war. Die Farbe der Umhänge verrieten ihm, dass ein paar Hufflepuffs und zwei Ravenclaws mit am Tisch saßen. Harry war der Einzige Gryffindor am Tisch.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Simon.

"Dumme Frage! Meine Kopfschmerzen sind weg, ansonsten geht es mir ziemlich beschissen."

Simon nickte verständnisvoll und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Auswahl.

Harrys Blick traf auf den Malfoys, der nun aufstand und sich auf den anderen freien Platz neben Harry setzte: "Na, kalte Füße bekommen?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme, "hast wohl gedacht, der Lord wird es dir verzeihen." Harry sah ihn schweigend an. Er wollte keinen Streit riskieren. Er hatte die Auseinandersetzung mit ihm im Zug noch nicht vergessen, aber es war nicht angebracht, hier vor all den Lehrern Rache zu nehmen.

"Warte mal ab, bis du unseren Gemeinschaftsraum siehst, ist garantiert besser als das Loch in dem ihr Gryffindors lebt." sagte Draco gehäßig: "Außerdem haben wir keine Schlammblüter mit denen wir uns den Schlafsaal teilen müssen. Wie hast du das bloß ausgehalten?"

Das ging zu weit. Harry griff nach Malfoys Mantel und versuchte ihn von seinem Stuhl zu zerren.

"Das nimmst du zurück Malfoy, sonst ... sonst werde ich dich in ein Frettchen verwandeln und dich gegen die nächst beste Wand schleudern."

"Das will ich sehen, ich wette bei deinem Talent, wirst du es nicht einmal schaffen mir ein Fell wachsen zu lassen," erwiderte Malfoy.

Der Streit wurde lauter und einige Schüler schenkten Harry und Draco mehr Aufmerksamkeit als der Auswahl, die weiterging. Inzwischen war Professor McGonagall dabei: "Smith, Dean" aufzurufen.

"Ach ja," schrie Harry provozierend, "wenn du glaubst, ein besserer Zauberer zu sein als ich. Du schaffst es garantiert nicht einmal einen schrumpeligen, alten Ball in einen Stein zu verwandeln."

"Okay, das beweise ich dir, warte nur bis zur ersten Verwandlungsstunde, dann siehst du, was ich drauf habe," schrie Malfoy zurück

Alle Schüler in der unmittelbarer Näher, verfolgten nun den Streit aufmerksam: "Ruhe!" sagte eine kühle Stimme und zwei kalte Hände trennten die beiden Streithähne voneinander. Professor Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer der Slytherins war zu ihnen heruntergekommen.

"Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen Potter, Mr. Malfoy." forderte Snape sie auf. Harry und Draco folgten Snape aus der Großen Halle bis zu seinem Büro. Harry konnte Snape noch nie ausstehen und auch Snape machte im Unterricht deutlich, daß er Harry ebenso haßte.

"So, so," sagte Snape und sah Harry berechnend an. "Was für eine Freude, Sie in meinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen, Mr. Potter," sagte Snape kühl. Er zauberte mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes ein Teller mit belegten Broten hervor und für jeden ein Becher Kürbissaft.

"Das fängt ja gut an mit ihnen," fuhr er fort und schob den Teller zu Draco und Harry. Draco nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot und verschlang es schweigend. Harry zwang sich auch etwas zu nehmen, hatte aber keinen wirklichen Hunger. Der Gedanke jetzt im Schulhaus von Snape zu wohnen, war weniger erfreulich.

"Für die Störung, während der Auswahl sehe ich mich gezwungen jedem fünf Punkte abzuziehen,... Strengen sie sich also an, damit sie das wieder gut machen," sagte Snape und sah Harry eindringlich an. Harry und Draco beendeten rasch das trockene Mahl.

"Folgt mir! Ich werde euch beide zum Slytherinhaus begleiten," sagte Snape kühl. Sie gingen hinab in die Kerker und blieben vor einer Wand stehen.

"Das neue Passwort lautet: Schlangenblut." Die Wand öffnete sich und die beiden betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Harry hatte diesen Raum schon einmal betreten. Damals in seinem zweiten Jahr, nachdem er den Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte. Der Raum hatte sich seitdem kaum bis gar nicht verändert. Snape wandte sich nun zum gehen:

"Ich muß zurück zum Fest. Mr. Malfoy sie werden Mr. Potter die Räumlichkeiten zeigen" dann drehte er sich um und die Mauer öffnete sich erneut, doch Snape blieb in der Öffnung abrupt stehen und blickte die beiden noch einmal eindringlich an. "Ich möchte niemanden von euch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums sehen, habt ihr verstanden?" Beide nickten.

"Und noch etwas, damit hier nicht noch irgendwelche Unfälle geschehen, werde ich zur Sicherheit eure Zauberstäbe beschlagnahmen. Ihr werdet sie morgen zum Frühstück wieder bekommen." Snape streckte seine Hand aus, Harry und Draco gaben sie widerwillig ab. Dann verließ Snape endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. Nun sah Draco auf:

"Da siehst, du wo du uns hingebracht hast."

"Ich?" fragte Harry verdutzt. Doch er wußte, daß es am besten war zu schweigen, bevor er sich noch einmal mit Draco in die Wolle kriegte.

"Warum bist du in Slytherin?" fragte Draco mißtrauisch, "Willst du uns ausspionieren?" Draco ging einmal um Harry herum und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, dann setzte er sich auf einen der Lehnstühle in der Nähe des Feuers. Harry dachte über die Frage nach;

"Das ist eine gute Frage, wenn du eine Antwort willst, mußt du wohl den Sprechenden Hut fragen."

"Quatsch, der Sprechende Hut wollte mich, ausgerechnet mich," Draco gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich, "ins Phönixhaus stecken." Er machte bewußt eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort, "aber weißt du warum er das nicht gemacht hat? ..." Harry kannte die Antwort, wagte es aber nicht sie auszusprechen, also antwortete Draco sich selbst: "Weil ich nicht in das Haus des Phönix wollte! Ganz einfach... Ich wollte in Slytherin bleiben, im Haus meines Meisters."

"Ach, du bist ja verrückt," sagte Harry kurz angebunden und würdigte Draco einen verachtenden Blick. "Warum bist du in Slytherin? Und nicht bei deiner Freundin, der Granger?"

"HERMINE IST NICHT MEINE FREUNDIN" schrie Harry laut. "ICH WILL NICHTS VON IHR." Wieder lachte Draco auf: "Setz dich, Harry, Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

Harry folgte Dracos Forderung nicht, sondern ging nervös auf und ab.

"Gib es doch zu, daß du nach Slytherin gekommen bist, um uns auszuspionieren."

"Oh, nein, da irrst du dich, ich wollte nicht hier her, aber ich wollte auch nicht ins Phönixhaus." Ein Lächeln entstand auf Dracos Gesicht

"Da sind wir ja schon der Wahrheit etwas näher gekommen..." Harry schwieg. Er wußte er hatte schon zuviel verraten. Er hatte es nicht einmal Ron und Hermine erzählt, daß der Hut ihn damals schon nach Slytherin schicken wollte, aber er nicht dorthin wollte.

"Solltest du mir nicht zeigen, wo unser Schlafsaal ist?" fragte Harry um vom Thema abzulenken.

"Braucht der berühmte Harry Potter seinen Schönheitsschlaf? Merke dir, für Slytherins fängt das wahre Leben erst nach dem offiziellen Teil an."

"Malfoy, du hast meine Nerven genug strapaziert. Ich bin heute Morgen sehr früh aufgestanden und wenn du mir nicht zeigst wo sich unser Schlafsaal befindet, sehe ich mich gezwungen, das ganze Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen, bis ich ihn gefunden habe."

"Das tut mir aber jetzt leid!" sagte Draco verächtlich, "warum bist du auch nicht bei den Muggeln geblieben bei denen du lebst!"

"Lass die Dursleys,...." rief Harry und sprang erneut auf Draco zu, um ihm zu drohen, doch die Stimmen der Slytherins, die sich näherten ließen ihn zögern. Schon glitt die Wand an die Seite und die Schüler verteilten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Draco, du hast ein Spitzen Festmahl verpaßt!" sagte Crabbe tonlos und ließ sich in einem Sessel neben Malfoy nieder.

"Wenn du meinst," antwortete Draco gelangweilt und ohne ihm sein Interesse zu schenken. Seine Augen blieben auf Harry gerichtet. Aber Harry interessierte sich nicht mehr für Malfoy. Mit ihm zu streiten hatte so wie so keinen Sinn. Sein Blick folgte einem Slytherin, dessen Name er nicht kannte, aber der laut eines funkelnden Abzeichens auf seiner Brust der Vertrauensschüler sein mußte. Er sprach zu den Erstklässlern und zu den hinzugekommenen älteren Schülern, die in das Haus eingeführt werden sollten. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte winkte er ihn zu sich herüber.

"Hallo Harry," begrüßte der Junge ihn. "Hat Draco dir schon den Schlafsaal gezeigt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich nun den Erstklässlern zu. "Ich werde euch jetzt eure Schlafsäle zeigen. Ihr seid sicher müde." Einige der Kleinen sahen tatsächlich müde aus, als hätten sie einen sehr langen Tag hinter sich. Er ging voran. Hinter einem Vorhang tat sich ein langer Gang auf, von dem einige Türen abgingen. Er ging bis zum letzten Türenpaar und blieb stehen.

"Diese Seite," er deutete auf die Wand zu Harrys rechten, "sind die Mädchenschlafsäle. Und hier," er öffnete die Tür, "werden die neuen Erstklässler untergebracht. Die Jungen sind genau gegenüber." sagte er und öffnete auch die Tür zu Harrys linken.

"Am besten ihr geht jetzt ins Bett, ihr habt einen anstrengenden Tag hinter euch und morgen gehts früh raus!" Nun sah er wieder zu Harry und den anderen neu hinzu gekommenen Schüler.

"Kommt!" Harry folgte dem Jungen ein Stück den Gang zurück in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

"Hier befindet sich der Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler." Harry machte Anstalten die Tür zu öffnen, aber der Junge hielt ihn zurück:

"Du wirst doch nicht jetzt schon ins Bett gehen wollen? Jetzt wird erst gefeiert." Er versuchte Harry in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zu ziehen, doch Harry riß sich los und verschwand im Schlafsaal. Es war ein sehr großer Raum, viel größer als die Schlafsäle, der Gryffindors. An einem Bett in der nähe des Fensters standen seine Sachen. Die Betten hatten alle samtgrüne Vorhänge auf denen eine kleine silberne Schlange eingestickt war. Er ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder, unschlüssig ob er sich tatsächlich schon hinlegen sollte. Er zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich mit seinem Hogwartsumhang hin. Er hatte über eine Menge nachzudenken... Seine Gedanken kreisten um das neue Haus, Hermine und Ron. Er wünschte sich jemanden zum reden. Früher hätte er Sirius um Rat fragen können, aber seit seinem Tod hatte er niemanden mehr, an den er sich wenden konnte mit Problemen, die er nicht mit seinen Freunden bereden wollte. Irgendwann schlief er ein. Er merkte nicht einmal mehr, daß Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle kamen, um sich zum Schlafen bereitzumachen.


	3. Fragen und Antworten

**Fragen und Antworten **

Harry wachte erneut sehr früh auf. Draußen war noch alles dunkel. Er zog die Vorhänge beiseite und setzte sich auf. Die anderen schienen noch zu schlafen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Seine Harre waren zerzaust wie immer, aber irgendwie sah er anders aus. Er sah ein zweites Mal hinein und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Saum seines Umhangs die Farbe geändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr rot, sondern grün. Er hasste dieses grün. Er hatte es gehasst, seit er wusste was Slytherin für einer war; und genauso erging es ihm mit allen Slytherins: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle,... All diese waren auf dem direkten Weg Todesser zu werden wie ihre Eltern. Und er war mittendrin. Er hatte immer auf der anderen Seite gekämpft, hatte Lord Voldemort bekämpft und einige Todesser nach Askaban geschickt. Zum Teil waren es sogar Eltern seiner Mitschüler. Womit hatte er das hier verdient. Er wollte nicht ins Phönixhaus, aber hätte der Hut ihn nicht nach Gryffindor stecken können?

Gedanken verloren verließ er den Schlafsaal und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er diesen allerdings betrat, tat es ihm plötzlich leid. Er war nicht der einzige der um diese Zeit wach war. Vor dem Kamin sah er drei Personen sitzen, die er auf die Entfernung nicht erkannte, die ihn aber zu sich riefen.

Harry näherte sich. Es war sicher auch Neugier, die ihn trieb. Wie würden sie es aufnehmen, den Erzfeind ihres Meisters, wie Draco Harry titulierte im Haus zu haben. Doch als er die drei erkannte, wusste er dass er es jetzt noch nicht erfahren würde. Es waren die zwei Schüler aus Ravenclaw und ein Slytherin, der Harry vage bekannt vorkam.

"Hallo Harry," begrüßte Simon ihn und wies ihm einen Sessel zu. Harry setzte sich und sah in die Runde.

"Das sind Ethan Skinner und Frederic Montague." stellte Simon vor, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte. Montague´, dachte Harry, und betrachtete den Siebtklässler. Er hatte ihn ganz anders in Erinnerung. Er war damals ein sehr kräftiger Bursche und alles andere als schlank. Jetzt war er eher mager und blass. Montague bemerkte Harrys fragenden Blick: "Was ist, Potter?"

"Sag mal, warst du nicht Anfang letzten Jahres noch Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft? Du hast dich seitdem sehr verändert." sagte Harry frech und er sah Frederic an, dass ihm diese Frage unangenehm war. Doch er zwang sich zu einem lächeln.

"Deine Freunde, die Weasley-Zwillinge sind nicht ganz unschuldig daran." Harry fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Fred und George hatten ihm doch persönlich gesagt, dass sie Montague in das Verschwindekabinett gesteckt haben.

"Das Verschwindekabinett..." sagte Harry leise, als wäre es nicht erlaubt diesen Ort laut zu erwähnen.

"Was ist das Verschwindekabinett," fragte Ethan und sah Montague fragend an.

"Das ist ein Raum, der nachträglich eingebaut wurde, keine Ahnung warum, aber er bringt Leute und Gegenstände zum Verschwinden. Wenn man aber da drin ist, dann ist das die Hölle auf Erden." erklärte Frederic: "Dieser Raum steckt voller Magie und es dauert nicht lang´ und du weißt nicht mehr wo dir der Kopf steht. Du befindest dich in einer Art Irrgarten und hast schon bald jedes Verständnis von Raum und Zeit verloren. Manche brauchen Monate, um dort wieder heraus zu kommen."

"Dieser Raum wurde einst erbaut, um die Schüler auf eine Probe zu stellen und sie gegen dunkle Magie zu testen. Sie müssen diverse Aufgaben erledigen, Strategien zur Verteidigung aufbauen, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren," setzte Simon fort, "Doch der Raum wurde für labile Schüler in de Vergangenheit zu oft zur Gefahr für Leib und Seele. Deshalb wurde er vor etwa hundert Jahren vom Lehrplan gestrichen."

Alle schwiegen. Harry sah aus dem Kerkerfenster nach draußen, wo die aufgehende Sonne den See und den verbotenen Wald in ein zart rotes Licht hüllte. Man hörte, wie langsam leben in die Schlafsäle kam. Bald würde es hier voll sein mit Slytherins. Montague und Skinner standen auf und verschwanden hinter dem Vorhang.

"Harry, wovor fürchtest du dich?" fragte Simon, als die beiden alleine dort saßen.

"Ich fürchte mich nicht." sagte Harry und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

"Doch, ich sehe es deutlich in deinen Augen." sagte Simon ruhig, "du hast das Gefühl nicht hierher zu gehören."

Harry sah zu Simon auf. Er hatte genau den richtigen Nerv getroffen, doch wollte er nicht darüber reden.

"Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über die Auswahl zu reden, okay?" Simon nickte und schwieg.

Der erste Tag bei den Slytherins war die Hölle. Das Frühstück verbrachte er alleine an einer Ecke des Tisches. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Halle und blieb am Lehrertisch stehen. Snapes Blick war auf Harry gerichtet und er schien ihn zu beobachten. Jetzt endlich sah er Hagrid. Er hatte ihm bisher noch keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Hagrid sah gut aus. Er hatte sich anscheinend gut in den Ferien erholt und sprach vergnügt mit Professor Sinistra, die neben ihm saß. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Person, die Harry nicht kannte. Vielleicht war sie gestern schon am Lehrertisch gewesen, aber Harry hatte sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt. Es war eine Hexe mittleren Alters mit dunkelblonden Haaren und einer Brille. Das ist sicher unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dachte er, das ist die einzige freie Stelle gewesen.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry schrak auf. Snape, der gerade noch am Lehrertisch gesessen hatte, war, ohne das Harry es bemerkt hatte, heruntergekommen und stand nun neben ihm und reichte ihm ein Pergament: "Dein Stundenplan und ... dein Zauberstab"

"Mmh... danke," murmelte Harry und warf einen Blick auf die Tabelle.

"Professor Snape,..." merkte Harry an.

"Ja?" fragte Snape kühl.

"Ich bin in Zaubertränke im UTZ-Kurs, heißt das, dass ich..."

"Sie sind im UTZ-Kurs, bis sie ihre Nachprüfung verhauen haben, dann werden sie in den Grundkurs zurückgestuft," erklärte Snape gehässig. "Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind. Ich möchte bis morgen die Anmeldung zur Nachprüfung vorliegen haben."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Snape sich von ihm ab und verteilte die übrigen Stundenpläne.

Harry betrachtete seinen Stundenplan eindringlich, als sich Simon zu ihm gesellte.

"Du machst eine Nachprüfung in Zaubertränke?" fragte Simon interessiert. Harry sah auf und nickte zögernd: "Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass meine Chancen gut sind. Bin nicht gerade der Beste in dem Fach."

"Ach komm schon, Harry. Ich hab gehört sollst kein schlechter Schüler sein. Du packst das schon."

"Aber,..." Harry wollte noch weitere Einwände bringen, besann sich aber anders, "Mit viel Glück und etwas Nachhilfe vielleicht"

Simon nickte Harry zu und ging. Harry, der einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, machte sich ebenfalls bereit für den Unterricht.

Als erstes stand Zauberkunst auf seinem Stundenplan, danach Kräuterkunde und nachmittags Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Die UTZ-Kurse fanden überwiegend vormittags statt und wie er vor dem Unterrichtsraum feststellte waren Schüler aus allen fünf Häusern mit in seinem Kurs. Unter anderem Hermine, die sich angeregt mit Padma Patil unterhielt und Harry nicht einmal bemerkte. Harry wurde von hinten angerempelt und als er sich umdrehte musste er feststellen, dass auch Draco Malfoy mit in seinem Kurs war.

"Tach Potter!" sagte er verachtend, "womit habe ich es verdient noch mehr Unterricht mit dir zu haben?"

"Malfoy!" sagte Harry in demselben verachtendem Ton zurück, "Halt deine Klappe."

Harry wandte sich von ihm ab. Die Tür zum Klassenraum wurde geöffnet und zu Harrys größten Erstaunen, sah er die, ihm unbekannte, Hexe vom Lehrertisch. Ohne es zu wollen, drehte Harry sich noch einmal zu Malfoy um: "Wer ist sie?" Doch Draco hob nur nichts ahnend seine Schultern. Harry versuchte einen Platz zu bekommen, der möglichst weit weg war von Draco, doch bis auf dem neben Draco war nur der neben Hermine frei. Harry wandte sich instinktiv Hermine zu, doch als er Anstalten machte sich neben ihr zu setzen, schüttelte Hermine mit dem Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich...ähm ... ich halte den Platz für Neville frei, Er kommt sicher gleich." Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut. Er drehte sich abrupt um und setze sich widerwillig neben Draco.

"So, da alle sitzen können wir ja anfangen." sagte die unbekannte Hexe. "Ich bin Professor McPherson. Da Professor Flitwick sich bereiterklärt hat wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, werde ich sein Fach übernehmen. Dieses Jahr wird es zwei große Themen geben: Projizieren und Apparieren."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann setzte sie fort: "Ihr habt die letzten Jahre damit verbracht Gegenstände von A nach B zu transportieren, sie zu verscheuchen oder sie mit dem Sammelzauber zu euch zu rufen. Das ist alles schön und gut, aber habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, wie zum Beispiel ein Sauberwisch Sieben funktioniert?" Sie sah sich in der Klasse um. Harry gefiel die Idee einen Besen zu untersuchen und zu wissen welche Zauber in so einem Teil steckten. Genauso schien es der Rest der Klasse auch zu gehen. "Wir werden die verschiedensten Eigenschaften auf Gegenstände aller Art projizieren. Ich hätte gerne mit Selbststrickenden Stricknadeln angefangen, aber Professor Flitwick hat mir eindringlich davon abgeraten. Zu gefährlich." Ein Teil der Klasse musste lachen, Neville, der nie ein besonders guter Schüler war, wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Vielleicht malte er sich aus, wir er die spitzen Stricknadeln zum Stricken bringen sollte ohne das sie versuchten, ihm die Augen auszustechen.

Professor McPherson hatte für jeden eine Zuckerdose und einen Löffel mitgebracht. Nachdem der Projektionszauber korrekt ausgeführt wurde, sollte der Löffel in der Lage sein, nach einem Klatschzeichen einen Löffel voll Zucker in eine Teetasse zu schütten. Nicht einmal Hermine konnte nach dem Unterricht ihren Teelöffel kontrollieren. Er löffelte den Zucker in die Teetasse, bis die Zuckerdose leer war. Harrys Teelöffel dagegen hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht einmal gerührt.

Mit grausiger Erwartung auf die nächste Stunde, ging Harry zu Kräuterkunde. Er wusste das er jetzt nicht nur Hermine in seinem Kurs hatte sondern auch Ron. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war Draco Malfoy nicht im UTZ-Kurs, dafür aber seine beiden Freunde Crabbe und Goyle.

Sein Blick fiel auf Ron und Hermine, die ihn kurz ansahen. Keiner der beiden näherte sich ihm. Er fragte sich nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag, ob er sich verändert hatte. Gut er war die letzten Tage und Wochen vielleicht einmal zu oft ausgerastet und seine Kleidung hatte jetzt eine andere Farbe als die von seinen Freunden, wenn er sie denn noch so nennen konnte.

"Aber könnten sie sich nicht wenigstens für ihr Verhalten gestern im Zug oder Hermine für die Sache in Zauberkunst, entschuldigen?" dachte Harry. Es war ganz klar deren Schuld und er würde eine Entschuldigung erwarten. Das wäre das mindeste was er verlangen konnte.

Harry war froh, dass Professor Sprout eine Arbeit für sie hatte, die seine Überlegungen fast unwichtig erschienen. Es ging darum, kleine Fleischfressende Pflanzen umzutopfen und ihnen Nahrung zu verabreichen. Das stellte sich allerdings als sehr kompliziert heraus.

Mehrmals waren seine Finger in unmittelbarer Gefahr, von einer dieser Pflanzen erfasst zu werden. Biss die Pflanze dennoch zu, was gelegentlich vorkam, musste man ihr möglichst schnell einen Schockzauber verpassen um sie lahm zu legen. Somit konnten größere Verletzungen verhindert werden. Neville, der am Nachbartisch arbeitete hatte nicht ganz so viel Glück wie Harry. Die Pflanze biss sich in seinem Finger fest und er wurde sie nicht los. Er schaffte es nicht die Pflanze zu schocken. Neville schrie vor Panik um Hilfe, und aus seinem Zauberstab schossen grüne und blaue Funken, die aber der Pflanze nichts antaten. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprang Neville zu Hilfe, doch die Pflanze hatte sich schon so tief in die Haut gebohrt, dass Neville in den Krankenflügel musste. Justin begleitete ihn nach oben, während Harry sich wieder mit seiner Pflanze beschäftigte.

Nach dem Unterricht eilte Harry zurück zum Schloss, er wollte alleine sein. Er ging, ohne groß darüber nach zu denken, zum Slytherinhaus und verzog sich in seinen Schlafsaal. So lange die anderen zu Mittag aßen, hatte er hier seine Ruhe. Er hatte keinen Hunger und würde nichts essen. Er grübelte nach. Warum hatte er sich von Ron und Hermine provozieren lassen? Was wollte der Hut bezwecken indem er ihn nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte? Harry wusste keine Antwort. Wenig später kam Draco herein

"Simon sucht dich, Potter!"

"Sag ihm, ich will ihn nicht sehen." antwortete Harry melancholisch. Draco suchte irgendetwas in seiner Tasche und verschwand wieder.

Doch je mehr seine Fragen sich in seinem Gehirn festbissen, je mehr hatte er das Bedürfnis mit jemandem zu reden, nur wer? Sirius war tot und er würde sich strickt weigern mit Ron und Hermine zu reden. Nicht bevor sie sich bei ihm entschuldigten. Er dachte lange darüber nach, vielleicht sollte er wirklich zu Simon gehen. Er war ein netter Kerl und sicher nicht so verdorben wie die anderen Slytherins. Er saß in der gleichen Klemme wie Harry und er war vorher ein Ravenclaw! Harry war gerade aufgestanden, als es an der Tür klopfte. Simon!

"Man könnte meinen, du könntest Gedanken lesen," sagte Harry immer noch leicht betrübt.

"Malfoy sagte, dir geht es nicht sonderlich gut." sagte Simon.

"Malfoy ist es egal wie es mir geht." und Harry spürte wie seine Stimmung wieder anfing zu kippen. Nur nicht wieder ausrasten, dachte Harry.

"Willst du jetzt über die Auswahl reden?" Harry schwieg. Er konnte sich weder zu einem Ja, noch zu einem Nein durchringen. Auch Simon sagte nichts. Er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an und schien auf eine Entscheidung zu warten.

Nachdem sie sich etwa fünf Minuten schweigend angestarrt hatten, brach Harry die Stille:

"Warum bist du in Slytherin?"

"Ich wusste dass du mir diese Frage früher oder später stellen würdest und alles was ich dir als Antwort geben könnte würde dich nur noch mehr verletzen." sagte Simon zögernd. Nach einer kurzen Pause, fing Simon langsam und stockend an zu erzählen:

"Ich bin bei den Boots aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern waren beide dunkle Zauberer, auf der Seite von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer. Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt, aber die Boots haben mir, kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, von ihnen erzählt. Seitdem hasse ich meine wahren Eltern, für das was sie sind und für das, was sie getan haben.

Vor dem Hut kann man seine eigene Herkunft nicht verstecken. Er wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken, doch ich habe kämpfen können. Das Wissen um meine Eltern hat mich damals stark gemacht und der Hut hat meinen Wunsch nach langem Ringen anerkannt und mich nach Ravenclaw gesteckt." Simon hielt inne. Beim Überlegen biss er sich mehrmals auf die Unterlippe.

"Was ist?" fragte Harry, "Du sprichst nicht gerne über deine Eltern." Simon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich meine,.... Was würdest du denken, wenn man als Kind immer geglaubt hatte, deine Eltern wären tot und dann ..." Simon stockte erneut: "dann erfährst du, dass sie, die engsten Verbündeten vom dunklen Lord waren und wegen einer der schrecklichsten Taten, die es gibt, verurteilt wurden und in Askaban sind."

"Deine Eltern sind in Askaban?" fragte Harry. Ihm wurde etwas mulmig und er sah, dass Simon es mit diesen Fragen wirklich schlecht ging. Er sah sehr unglücklich aus.

"Sie waren,... bis der dunkle Lord sie letztes Jahr befreite." sagte Simon mit gefasster Stimme. Harry fragte nicht weiter. Simon tat ihm leid. Er ahnte was Simon durchgemacht haben musste. Er hatte erst letztes Jahr eine Entdeckung über seinen Vater machen müssen, für die er sich schämte. Simon musste es noch schlechter. Immerhin sind James und Sirius nicht nach Askaban gekommen, weil sie Snape vor mehreren Mitschülern die Hose ausgezogen hatten (oder auch nicht).

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, es war schon recht spät und der Unterricht würde jeden Augenblick anfangen.

Harry beeilte sich zu Hagrids Hütte zu kommen. "Hallo Hagrid," begrüßte Harry ihn mit gezwungener Fröhlichkeit, doch Hagrid brummte nur ein "Hallo" und wand sich dann wieder seinen Holzkisten zu. Harry warf einen Blick in eine der Kisten: "Das sind ja gewöhnliche Hasen!"

"Mmh," Hagrid lächelte, "Nicht ganz, dies sind Zauberkaninchen, verdammt flink und schwer einzufangen. Das Ministerium zur Beaufsichtigung magischer Geschöpfe versucht mit ihnen die Eule zu ersetzen, hat sich aber bei weitem noch nicht durchgesetzt."

Der Unterricht war ganz amüsant. Zwei der Hasen sind beim Öffnen der Kiste so schnell entwichen, dass man ihnen nicht einmal mit den Augen folgen konnte. Man versuchte den Hasen gemütliche Ställe zu bauen und sie dort unterzubringen. Hagrid redete nicht viel mit Harry, aber das lag wahrscheinlich auch an den chaotischen Zuständen im Unterricht. Am Ende der Stunde lud er Harry zu einer Tasse Tee am kommenden Samstag ein. Harry nahm die Einladung dankend an.

Harry hatte sich nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek geflüchtet. Er wollte nicht seine Freizeit im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verbringen. Er versuchte seine Hausaufgaben in Zauberkunst zu beginnen, doch seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab. Schließlich brach er es ab und ging zum Abendessen. Danach ging er in den Schlafsaal und legte sich aufs Bett. Er nahm seinen Antrag zur Nachprüfung aus der Tasche. Ausgefüllt war er schon. Morgen würde er Zaubertränke haben und ihn abgeben müssen. "Hermine," dachte er, "wenn man sie braucht, dann ist sie nicht da, um zu helfen." Er nahm seinen Hausaufgabenplaner, den Hermine ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und trug einen möglichen Lehrplan ein. Dann nahm er sich seine alten Aufzeichnungen hervor und fing an ein wenig Zaubertrank-Theorie zu büffeln.

Harry wusste, schon bevor er den Klassenraum betrat, dass der UTZ-Kurs bei Snape sehr hart werden würde. Wieder war es Hermine, die ebenfalls diesen UTZ-Kurs belegte. Harry übersah sie großzügig und setzte sich ganz nach vorne in die erste Reihe. Professor Snape erhob das Wort:

"Heute werden wir einen Trank zubereiten, der allerhöchste Konzentration von euch verlangt. Wir kochen hier keine Süppchen!" sagte er. "Es handelt sich um den Wolfsbanntrank, der bei falscher Dosierung der einzelnen Bestandteile zum Tod führen kann. Weiß irgendjemand hier wofür er genutzt wird?" Harry hob die Hand, ebenso Hermine, ansonsten schien es aber keiner zu wissen. Snape sah sich eine Weile in der Klasse um, doch allzu lange konnte er nicht warten.

"Potter?"

"Der Wolfsbanntrank, wenn er von einem Werwolf einige Tage vor Vollmond eingenommen wird, verhindert, dass der Werwolf während seiner Verwandlung den Verstand verliert und somit gefährlich ist."

Snape nickte und mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, erschien das Rezept des Trankes an der Tafel. Es folgten einige ruhige Minuten, während die Klasse es abschrieb.

Dann meldete sich Snape wieder zu Wort:

"Bitte stellt euch zu Paaren zusammen." Harry fand auf Anhieb keinen Partner. Hermine zeigte zwar Interesse, aber Harry ignorierte sie weiterhin.

"Mr. Potter, sie werden mit Mr. Goyle den Trank brauen." ertönte Snapes kalte Stimme. Widerwillig wandte er sich Goyle zu.

Mit ihm den Trank brauen, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Die Zutaten für den Trank waren nicht ordentlich geschnitten und außerdem nahm der Trank statt rot, einen dunklen lila Ton an. Als dann große blaue Blasen aus dem Kessel stiegen, die an der Kerkerdecke mit einem lauten Knall explodierten, wurde Snape auf das Gebräu aufmerksam:

"Potter!" rief Snape und sah sich das Gebräu an. "Du hast zu viel Myzelium genommen. Du hast doch nicht vor jemanden zu vergiften, vielleicht Lupin?" Ein hämisches Grinsen huschte kurz über Snapes Gesicht: "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryf..." Snape sah Harry an: "Slytherin." ergänzte er nun leicht gequält.

Die Zeit zog sich, doch das Ende der Stunde wollte einfach nicht kommen. Er bemühte sich, den Wolfsbanntrank wenigstens so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre es welcher. Kippte hier da noch etwas nach. Goyle war ihm dabei keine große Hilfe. Er versuchte zwar ständig Tipps zu geben, aber immer wenn er selbst etwas in die Hand nahm, dann ging meist alles schief.

Endlich klingelte es und Harry packte eilig seine Sachen, als Snape die Slytherins zurückrief: "Noch etwas, am Freitag Nachmittag findet die Erstellung unserer Quidditchmannschaft statt, alle die Interesse haben, kommen um drei Uhr zum Quidditchfeld!" Nach diesen Worten entließ er die Slytherins in die Pause mit Ausnahme von Harry.

"Potter, ihren Antrag bitte." Harry wühlte in seiner Tasche und übergab Snape das Pergament.

"Professor Snape, kann ich meinen Besen wiederbekommen?" Snape sah Harry scharf an. Dann lächelte er gehässig.

"Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt." sagte Snape und Harry verließ den Klassenraum.

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, das war die beste Nachricht, die er in diesem Schuljahr bisher gehört hatte. Er liebte Quidditch über alles und er war ein guter Sucher, doch... Seine Gedanken stoppten kurz: Malfoy war der Sucher der Slytherins, zwar nicht gut, aber einflussreich. Hatte er überhaupt eine Chance in die Mannschaft zu kommen?

Harry ging hinunter zu dem Klassenraum in dem sie Geschichte der Zauberei hatten. Geschichte der Zauberei war genauso langweilig wie immer. Professor Binns erzählte über die Entstehung des Zaubereiministeriums und rasselte Namen und Daten tonlos herunter. Ein Wunder, dass noch keiner von dieser monotonen Stimme eingeschlafen war als es zur Mittagspause klingelte. Harry schlenderte alleine den anderen Slytherins hinterher und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Simon nieder.

"Und," fragte er, "wie ist es?"

"Einsam." sagte Harry wahrheitsgetreu.

"Das gibt sich irgendwann, ..." antwortete Simon und schob sich einen Löffel Eintopf in den Mund.

Harry zog sein Zaubertränkebuch aus der Tasche und während er aß, las er sich noch einmal die Passage über Myzelium durch. Er musste diese Prüfung packen. Die Theorie würde er schon bis zur Prüfung hinkriegen, wenn er sich ranhielte. Allerdings war die Praxis nicht viel besser. Er war dabei oft zu unkonzentriert, um den Anweisungen zu folgen.

Harry hatte die ersten Tage immer versucht Malfoy und seinen Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber im engen Gemeinschaftsraum, konnte man ihnen nicht ganz so leicht entkommen. Während Harry versuchte seine Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde zu machen, vertrieb Draco sich die Zeit, Harry zu ärgern. Er lenkte ihn ständig ab, in dem er mit Crabbe und Goyle lauthals über Muggelliebende im Ministerium redete oder ihn Papierkügelchen bombardierte. Wenn Harry sich beschwerte, lachte Draco nur kalt und machte erst recht weiter. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis Harry lernte, Dracos Provokationen zu ignorieren und Draco seinen Spaß dabei verlor.

Am Mittwochabend saß Harry wieder einmal im Schlafsaal, um sich Zaubertranktheorie zu büffeln. Wieder einmal klopfte Simon an und unterbrach ihn.

"Dein Besen, Harry," Harry sah auf und sah seinen Feuerblitz: "Ich wollte nicht Malfoy anvertrauen, ihn dir zu geben."

Harry strahlte, stand auf und nahm seinen Besen in Empfang. Gut fühlte er sich an. Er könnte sicher ohne Probleme gleich aufsteigen und ein Quidditchspiel bestreiten. Sicher müsste er ihn aber vorher putzen. Er war doch ziemlich zugestaubt nachdem er ein Jahr nichts tuend irgendwo herum gestanden hatte.

"Du lernst schon wieder Zaubertränke?" fragte Simon und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Harrys Aufzeichnungen.

"Jepp," gab Harry zu, der immer noch seinen Besen begutachtete.

"Nur Theorie?"

"Ich bin in der Praxis auch nicht sonderlich gut, aber ohne Sondergenehmigung von Snape und einem von ihm anerkannten Nachhilfelehrer´, darf ich keine Tränke brauen." gab Harry zu.

"Das stimmt, aber ich bin sicher du würdest eine bekommen. Du bist jetzt in seinem Haus."

"Ach hör auf, Simon," warf Harry ein, "Er hasst mich!"

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, soll ich mal mit ihm reden?" bot Simon an.

"Und wenn schon, wer soll mir den Nachhilfe geben?"

"Ich", sagte Simon. Er wandte sich um zum gehen: "Überleg es dir, dann können wir nächste Woche anfangen."

Harry zögerte noch einen Moment, doch als Simon die Tür hinter sich schloss, folgte Harry ihm.

"OK, Simon"

Auf Simons blassen Gesicht zeichnete sich ein kurzes Lächeln ab, dann ging er.

Am nächsten Tag hielt Harry eine schriftliche Genehmigung in der Hand, die Harry erlaubte in Begleitung von einem Siebtklässler seines UTZ-Kurses praktische Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke erhalten zu dürfen.

Harry konnte es kaum noch abwarten bis zur Auswahl der Quidditchmannschaft. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster als im Team mitspielen zu dürfen. Um Punkt viertel vor drei schulterte er seinen Feuerblitz und gefolgt von Malfoy, der sich mit seinem Nimbus zweitausendeins bewaffnet hatte, machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Professor Snape war bereits vor Ort. Um Punkt drei hatten sich zwölf Slytherins zusammen gefunden und Snape begann seine Rede:

"Ich musste mit bedauern feststellen, dass aus unserer alten Hausmannschaft durch Beenden der Schule und der Neuverteilung der Schüler nur drei fähige´ Spieler übrig geblieben sind," sagte Snape mit ruhiger, kalter Stimme.

"Wir brauchen noch einen Hüter, zwei Jäger und einen Treiber und wenn ich mich nicht irre haben wir einen Sucher zuviel." Snape sah Harry geringschätzig an.

"Harry ist ein sehr guter Sucher," warf Simon ein.

"Habe ich Sie um ihre Meinung gefragt?" Simon schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg.

"Besteigt eure Besen, mal sehen, was ihr so drauf habt." Die vier Bälle wurden freigelassen und die zwölf Spieler besetzten während des Trainings unterschiedliche Rollen. Harry merkte sehr schnell dass er keinen guten Treiber oder Jäger abgeben würde. Er konnte sich besser auf das Spiel konzentrieren, wenn er eine Rolle einnahm, die einzeln war. Er glaubte als Hüter zu spielen wäre auch nicht verkehrt, aber der Sucher war ihm trotzdem lieber. Snape pfiff die Proben ab:

"Ich habe fürs erste genug gesehen. Ich will dass unsere Mannschaft dieses Jahr wieder siegt. Gryffindor hat uns zu oft die letzten Jahre geschlagen." sagte Snape und warf Harry wieder einen Blick zu.

"Pritchard, sie und Montague werden Jäger sein, und," er zögerte und ging die Reihe noch einmal durch,

"Und Sie," Snape sah Simon scharf an: "Sie haben sich gut geschlagen, Kompliment." Nun war Snape bei Harry angekommen und Snape musterte ihn berechnend,

"Sie sind in der Tat ein sehr guter Spieler, aber an Mr. Malfoy müssen sie erst einmal rankommen, Potter" Harry spürte wie sich seine Gedärme verdrehten. Snape würde ihn nicht einmal nehmen, wenn Harry in der britischen Nationalmannschaft spielen würde.

"Professor Snape," sagte Simon entschlossen, "wollen sie die Quidditch - Saison gewinnen oder nicht? Harry hat glaube ich erst in einem Spiel den Schnatz nicht gefangen und das Training gerade war Super."

"Der Junge hat nur Glück gehabt das ist alles," sagte Snape geringschätzig.

"Geben sie ihm eine Chance," forderte Simon. Simon war sehr nah an Snape herangetreten und blickte ihn mit einem ebenso kalten, drohendem Blick an als Snape ihn ansah.

Simon hatte keine Angst vor Snape und Snape schien Simons Forderungen zu akzeptieren, denn man konnte Snape wirklich ansehen, dass er über die Situation nachdachte. Schließlich nickte er:

"Okay, das Los soll entscheiden, wer unser Sucher sein wird. Mr. Malfoy, Potter zu mir bitte." Snape legte seinen Zauberstab auf die flache Hand und murmelte: "_Decidius_". Der Zauberstab erhob sich in die Lüfte und drehte sich im Kreis. Die Drehungen wurden langsamer und Harry konnte sehen, dass Simon seine Augen starr auf den Zauberstab richtete, als ob er ihn beeinflussen wollte. Und tatsächlich blieb der Zauberstab abrupt stehen und zeigte auf Harry. Snape steckte leise fluchend seinen Zauberstab ein und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu.

"Potter wird Sucher und Mr. Malfoy und Bole sind unsere Treiber." Snapes Blick fiel noch einmal auf die übrigen Bewerber: "Nott, sie werden den Hüter übernehmen. Alle anderen können gehen." Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, er war tatsächlich Sucher. Er sah zu Simon hinüber, grinste ihn an und hob den Daumen.

"Das erste Spiel der Saison wird am ersten Oktoberwochenende stattfinden. Slytherin gegen Phönixhaus! Also haltet euch ran. Den Rest entnehmen sie bitte dem Spielplan."

Dann wandte sich Snape noch einmal Simon zu:

"Mr. Lestrange, Sie kümmern sich um das Training. Viel Erfolg."


	4. Simon Lestrange

Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht an Raven217. Sie hat mich dazu ermuntert meine Idee für diese FF und die ersten Kapitel (sie liegt seit Herbst 2002 in meinem Schrank) umzuschreiben und zu veröffentlichen.

Außerdem bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich für die Reviews: Konni, Isumi, AlexBlack5 und Tyrande,

RavenMM (Ich gesteh den Fehler ein, und ich habe ihn auch schon geändert),

black-eyed-april (Ron und Hermine sind ein Paar, aber ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass die beiden im Moment noch sehr im Hintergrund stehen, aber das wird sich ändern, wenn es auf Weihnachten zugeht)

**Simon Lestrange **

Harry sank das Herz in die Hose. Gerade eben war er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden und jetzt musste er erfahren, dass der einzige Mensch, der mit ihm redete ein Lestrange war. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Slytherinmannschaft, wo er gerade noch stolz darauf war, dazu zugehören, dann schulterte er seinen Feuerblitz und verließ das Quidditchfeld. Keiner machte Anstalten ihn davon abzuhalten. Er wusste nicht wo er hingehen sollte. Ihm war nach heulen zumute, doch er wusste nicht warum. Er lief in die Eulerei. Da konnte er sicher sein, das ihn keiner störte. Er ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und ohne es zu wollen liefen ihm einige Tränen die Wangen herunter. Hedwig kam von einer Stange gesegelt und stand nun neben ihm. Sie pickte sanft an seiner Hose. Harry sah zu ihr herab und streichelte sie kurz.

"Tut mir leid, Hedwig, aber ich habe keinen Brief für dich." sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme. Doch anstatt wieder wegzufliegen blieb sie neben ihm sitzen. Ihr war es egal, ob Harry ein Slytherin war. Harry streichelte sie sanft. Seine Wut versiegte so langsam und er fühlte eine innere Leere. Er dachte an nichts. In seiner Lethargie saß Harry sehr lange dort. Als die untergehende Sonne den Himmel langsam in rosa Licht tauchte, stand er auf und ging ans Fenster. Er besah die rote Sonne und wandte sich erst von ihr ab als sie hinter dem verbotenen Wald völlig verschwunden war. Es musste inzwischen nach zehn Uhr sein und er bekam Hunger. Das Abendessen war schon lange vorbei und er hatte auch nichts in seinem Schlafsaal. Er verließ die Eulerei und ging geradewegs zum Keller.

Unzählige Hauselfen waren mit der Vorbereitung des Frühstücks beschäftigt. Sie deckten den Tisch für den nächsten Morgen. Doch als sie Harry bemerkten und er erwähnte, was er wollte, brachten sie ihm einige geschmierte Brote und einen großen Becher mit Kürbissaft.

"Harry Potter, Sir?" sprach ihn die piepsige Stimme eines Hauselfen an.

"Dobby, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?" Dobby hatte immer noch die Socken an, die Harry ihm vor zwei Jahren geschenkt hatte. Außerdem trug er drei Hüte von Hermine übereinander auf seinem Kopf.

"Harry Potter muss vorsichtig sein, Sir" quikte Dobby.

"Nicht alle Slytherins sind dir gut gesinnt. Du hast Feinde, Sir." sagte Dobby und überreichte Harry noch eine Scheibe Brot.

"Ich weiß." sagte Harry kaum verwundert.

"Feinde, schmieden einen Plan," sagte Dobby wieder in sehr piepsiger Stimme.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry nun doch ein wenig beunruhigt.

"Dobby hat es gehört, aber Dobby weiß nicht mehr darüber. Dobby geht nicht zu den Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dobby hat Angst vor des Meister Sohn."

"Draco Malfoy?" fragte Harry, da Dobby dessen Vater früher gedient hatte.

"Sch...., bitte nicht Dobby will nicht seinen Namen hören." sagte Dobby erschrocken.

"Aber die Malfoys..." begann Harry, doch Dobby unterbrach ihn erneut.

"Schönen Tag noch, Harry Potter." sagte Dobby gekränkt und ging.

Harry aß sein Brot zu ende, dann ging er zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er zögerte kurz, dann trat er ein. Er beachtete die anderen kaum und hastete sofort in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort setzte er sich aufs Bett. All seine Wut war wieder in ihm aufgestiegen. Er hasste sie alle. Er nahm den Hausaufgabenplaner von Hermine in die Hand: "Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen." erschien auf dem Umschlag. Harry schmiss ihn wütend an die Wand und warf sich auf sein Bett.

"Harry? Alles OK mit dir?" Simon stand im Raum. Harry hatte ihn nicht reinkommen hören und wandte sich von ihm ab.

"HAU AB!!" schrie Harry.

"Nein, dass werde ich nicht." sagte Simon gelassen und blieb wartend in der Tür stehen, schloss sie aber hinter sich.

"DEINE ELTERN HABEN NEVILLE´S ELTERN AUF DEM GEWISSEN. DEINE MUTTER HAT SIRIUS GETÖTET. SIE HAT MICH BEHANDELT WIE EIN BABY. UND WENN ICH KÖNNTE, WÜRDE ICH SIE TÖTEN. ICH HASSE ALLE LESTRANGES; ICH HASSE SIE..." Harry schrie alles aus sich heraus, was ihm einfiel. Irgendeiner versuchte hereinzukommen, um zu sehen was im Schlafsaal passierte, doch Simon schlug demjenigen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Harry verstummte:

"Du hast mich genug beleidigt," sagte Simon immer noch völlig gelassen.

"HABE ICH ANSCHEINEND NICHT, SONST WÄRST DU SCHON LÄNGST DRAUßEN UND ICH HÄTTE MEINE RUHE!!" schrie Harry Simon an. Doch Simon blieb wo er war. Auch einem weiteren Ansturm von Schimpfworten hielt er stand. Schließlich warf sich Harry erneut aufs Bett. Ihm liefen große Tränen über die Wangen und er versuchte sie zu verdecken.

"Du hast recht," sagte Simon erstaunlich gelassen, "du darfst wütend auf mich sein, weil ich dir nicht von Anfang an meinen Namen genannt habe, aber du darfst mich nicht für die Taten meiner Eltern verantwortlich machen." Simon drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Harry fühlte sich mies. Seine Wut war plötzlich wieder verebbt.

Er wusste, dass er Simon unrecht getan hatte. Er hatte immer wieder sein leidendes Gesicht von vor ein paar Tagen vor Augen. Simon verachtete seine Eltern ebenfalls und es fiel ihm schwer über sie zu reden. Was konnte er dafür, dass seine Eltern Mörder waren. Waren Sirius´ Mutter und dessen Verwandte nicht auch alle der dunklen Macht erlegen, ohne das Sirius dazu gehörte?

Harry gab sich einen Ruck, stand auf und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Fast alle Slytherins waren im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Harry brauchte eine Weile bis er Simon entdeckte. Er stand zwischen ein paar anderen aus seinem Jahrgang um einen Kessel herum und unterhielt sich. Harry drängelte sich durch eine Menge Drittklässler, um zu Simon zu gelangen.

"Simon, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beleidigt habe"

"Ist schon OK, Harry," sagte Simon überrascht, "Ich bin es gewohnt, wegen meines Namens der schwarzen Magie verdächtigt zu werden." Harry warf Simon einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wechselte er das Thema.

"Danke übrigens, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast."

"Keine Ursache," sagte Simon: "Ich habe uns für morgen Nachmittag das Feld gemietet. Wir haben nur vier Wochen bis zum ersten Spiel." Harry grinste, so schnell hatte er nicht mit dem Training gerechnet.

Simon wandte sich von Harry ab und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kessel. Harry sah nun auch hinein.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry interessiert.

"Das ist eine meiner Spezialitäten: musst du unbedingt probieren, wenn er fertig ist." Harrys Frage war nicht ganz beantwortet und er sah Simon verwirrt an. Simon gab ein gemörsertes weißes Pulver hinzu und der Trank nahm eine klare grüne Farbe an. Er schnupperte kurz daran und nahm dann einen Löffel zum probieren. Dann nickte er und Frederic gab ihm eine Suppenkelle und einen Becher. Als Simon Harry den Becher in die Hand drückte, bemerkte er Harrys skeptischen Blick:

"Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor dich vergiften!" Harry nahm den Becher und immer noch skeptisch trank er einen Schluck. Der Trank schmeckte unerwartet süß nach ... Himbeeren, Kirschen, manchmal auch nach Schokoladenkuchen. Er wechselte seine Geschmacksrichtungen alle paar Sekunden und nahm alles an, was Harry gerne mochte. Nach dem runterschlucken machte sich Wärme in ihm breit.

"Und?" sah ihn Simon fragend an. Harry nickte.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry noch einmal und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

"Ursprünglich war das mal ein misslungener Verwirrungstrank, aber ich habe so lange daran gearbeitet, dass von der eigentlichen Wirkung nicht mehr viel übrig ist. Harry leerte Schluck für Schluck den Becher. Die Wärme verteilte sich auf den ganzen Körper und er fühlte sich das erste Mal in der Woche zufrieden und entspannt. Nichts könnte ihn jetzt aus der Fassung bringen. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Nach und nach ging jeder an den Kessel und füllte sich einen Becher. Manche nahmen sich mehrmals nach.

Auch Harry war bei seinem dritten Becher als Simon sich wieder zu ihm setzte.

"Du solltest nicht zuviel von dem Zeug trinken," sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Keine Angst mir geht es gut," versicherte Harry ihm.

"Das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht, aber nicht das du morgen einen Kater hast." Harry ging nicht darauf ein, was Simon ihm riet. Er amüsierte sich köstlich. Sogar mit Draco, der auch nicht gerade wenig getrunken hatte verstand er sich plötzlich auch wenn er sich kaum daran erinnern konnte, worüber sie eigentlich geredet hatten. Um drei Uhr morgens schickte Simon sie alle in die Schlafsäle und Harry fiel sofort in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen wurde Harry von Draco geweckt. Harry hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. Er schlurfte ins Badezimmer und, immer noch halb schlafend, wandelte er zum Essen. Harry hatte keinen Hunger. Der Anblick der Bratwürstchen und Kartoffeln ließen ihm schlecht werden. ´Wie soll er nur bis halb drei wieder fit sein?´ Er musste doch zu den Proben.

Er saß noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum und merkte, dass die Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen. Zum Training fühlte er sich halbwegs wieder in Ordnung. Simon schien es, im Vergleich zu den anderen Mitspielern, ganz gut zu gehen. Im Umkleideraum des Quidditchfelds erörterten sie gemeinsam verschiedene Spielstrategien und fingen wenig später an praktische Spielzüge zu proben.

Erst als er abends in seinem Bett lag und über den phantastischen Tag nachdachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er heute eigentlich bei Hagrid eingeladen war. Er nahm sich vor, morgen Vormittag zu Hagrid zu gehen. Es konnte jedem Mal passieren, dass man einen Termin vergaß.

Hagrid verhielt sich Harry gegenüber ein wenig seltsam. Er war wohl immer noch ein wenig beleidigt, daß Harry vergessen hatte Hagrid wenigstens abzusagen.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Harry viel damit Quidditch zu trainieren, mit Simon zwei mal die Woche abends irgendwelche Zaubertränke zu brauen und so oft es ging Zaubertranktheorie zu büffeln. Die Hausaufgaben, kamen dadurch manchmal ein wenig zu kurz, so dass er oft bis spät in die Nacht an ihnen saß. Harry war oft müde und ausgelaugt, wenn er dann beim Unterricht erschien.

Ende September kam ein Brief an Harry. Er mußte sich mehrmals davon überzeugen, dass er für ihn war, denn er konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der ihm einen Brief schreiben sollte. Als er ihn öffnete, stellte er fest, dass er von Lupin war.

_Hallo Harry,_

_du wunderst dich sicher über einen Brief von mir, aber ich bin es leid, ständig nur Beschwerden über dein Verhalten zu hören. Sicher machst du eine schwere Zeit durch, die wesentlich durch die Ereignisse der letzten Monate geprägt wurden. _

_Ron und Hermine vermissen dich sehr. Sie fühlen sich schuldig für deine derzeitige Situation, aber jedes Mal wenn sie in deiner Nähe sind lässt du sie eiskalt abblitzen. Sie warten auf ein Zeichen deinerseits._

_Eure Streitereien lösen sich nicht von alleine. Versuch mit ihnen zu reden. Du löst deine Probleme mit ihnen nicht, wenn du nicht im Geringsten ein Interesse an ihnen und einer weiter bestehenden Freundschaft zeigst._

_Remus Lupin_

"Na, Potter Post bekommen," fragt Draco mit gelangweilter Stimme. Harry steckte den Brief weg. "Zeig her, wer sollte denn dem berühmten Harry Potter schreiben?" Harry stand vom Frühstückstisch auf: "Das geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy," sagte Harry und verließ die große Halle. Lupin hatte Recht. Wenn er etwas an seiner beschissenen Situation ändern wollte, musste er schon selbst aktiv werden. Er nahm sich vor nach dem Unterricht in die Bücherei zu gehen, um eventuell auf Hermine zu stoßen. Normalerweise freute er sich, wenn er Muggelkunde hatte, aber diesmal konnte er gar nicht warten bis diese Stunde vorbei war und zur Bücherei kam. Muggelkunde war lustig. Das war einer der wenigen Fächer die Harry ausschließlich mit den anderen Slytherins hatte. Er fand es sehr lustig, wie Draco sich das Leben der Muggel vorstellte, andererseits, kam auch Malfoys muggelverachtende Meinung zum Vorschein, die Harry regelmäßig zur Weißglut brachte. Sie besprachen heute die Bedeutung und Funktion eines Telefons und Draco hatte in dieser Stunde nicht ein Wort gesagt. Harry empfand dies als Segen und bedauerte, dass dies allzu selten vorkam.

Harry flitzte sofort nach dem Unterricht in die Bücherei, schnappte sich irgendein Buch und tat so als würde er über einer sehr wichtigen Sache brüten. Hermine schien sich etwas mehr Zeit zu nehmen und Harry blätterte lustlos in seinem Buch herum.

Hermine kam in Begleitung von Ron, der ihr die Tasche trug. Beide unterhielten sich leise. Sie bemerkten Harry nicht und ließen sich auf der anderen Seite des Raums an einem Tisch nieder. Harry klappte das Buch zu stellte es zurück und näherte sich den beiden. Er begrüßte sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion der beiden.

"Oh," sagte Hermine und sah Harry überrascht an, "Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?"

Harry nickte. Er wollte auf diese Frage nicht antworten und wechselte das Thema.

"Wie ist es im Phönixhaus?" Harry kam jetzt direkt an den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Super, weißt du. Es macht riesigen Spaß, und ..." sie stockte, "Harry, es tut mir ja so leid, ich meine wir sind doch schuld daran, dass du dich mit uns gestritten hast ... und ...und..., " stammelte, sie sah nicht im geringsten glücklich aus. "Ohne dich ist es lange nicht so lustig, wie damals noch in Gryffindor." Hermine sah nun aus als würde sie bald anfangen zu weinen. Sie drehte sich zu Ron um der sie tröstend in den Arm nahm.

"Hermine, beruhige dich," ermahnte Ron sie. Harry fühlte sich unwohl.

„Du musst Hermine entschuldigen, sie ist im Moment sehr schlecht drauf." Warf Ron ein und sah zu Harry auf. Dann meldete sich Hermine erneut.

"Ich kann einfach immer noch nicht glauben das du in Slytherin bist,..." Jetzt brach Hermine ab und schluchzte. Ron nahm sie noch fester in den Arm und streichelte sanft über ihr Haar. Harry suchte nach einer beruhigenden Erklärung für die ganze Situation:

"Du musst dir keine Schuld dafür geben, dass ich jetzt ein Slytherin bin, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, mir geht es da ganz gut."

"Wirklich?" Harry nickte. Hermine hatte sich ein wenig gefangen und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch weg. "Der Hut ...," sagte Ron, „der hat sich doch bestimmt vertan?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich fürchte nicht," sagte Harry, "der Hut wollte mich damals schon nach Slytherin stecken. Er hat es damals nicht gemacht, weil ich nicht dorthin wollte. Diesmal habe ich mich nicht durchsetzten können, aber deshalb bin ich noch lange nicht ein anderer Mensch geworden."

"Harry ich bin so froh, dass du das gesagt hast, die andern sagen, du hättest ...." Hermine brach ab und schwieg.

"Wer sagt was?" fragte Harry forsch.

"Nicht wichtig." sagte Ron bevor Hermine weiter erzählen konnte.

Simon betrat die Bibliothek und kam auf Harry zu. Harry trat kurz mit ihm beiseite, dann setzte er sich wieder zu Hermine und Ron.

"Wer war das?", fragte Hermine interessiert und sah Simon hinterher.

"Das ist Simon Lestrange." erklärte Harry, "gleich ist noch einmal Quidditchtraining."

"Lestrange ...," murmelte Ron.

"Hör auf dir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Er ist ein netter Kerl." warf Harry ein, der vermutete, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

"Ron spielt auch Quidditch," sagte Hermine und wechselte wieder das Thema.

Harry sah zu Ron hinüber. „Dann werden wir morgen gegeneinander antreten müssen." sagte Harry und erhob sich Der bessere möge gewinnen. Ich geh besser mal was Essen. Wir sehen uns"

Am Samstagmorgen wachte Harry schon sehr früh auf. Er hatte ein wichtiges Spiel zu bestreiten, dass sie zu gewinnen hatten. Harry wusste, dass seine Mannschaft dieses Jahr das Zeug hatte zu siegen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie das Phönixhaus spielte. Um halb elf nahmen er und Draco ihre Besen und gingen hinunter zu Spielfeld. Sein Blick fiel auf die andere Mannschaft und er sah Ron, wie er sich einen anthrazitfarbenen Umhang überzog, auf dessen Rücken ein goldener Phönix zu sehen war. Slytherin spielte wie immer in grün.

Die Mannschaften betraten das Quidditchfeld und rundherum waren die Menschen auf den Tribünen am jubeln. Harry hörte den Stadionsprecher rufen:

"Für das Phönixhaus spielen: Brocklehurst, Finch-Fletchley, Patil, Quirk, Weasley, Baddock und Whitby. Für die Slytherins: Nott, Pritchard, Montague, Lestrange, Malfoy, Bole und Potter." Ron und Simon gaben sich kurz die Hand und die Mannschaften erhoben sich in die Lüfte.

Harry nahm seine Position über allen anderen ein. Whitby, der Sucher des Phönixhauses tat es ihm gleich. Er war noch ein Zweitklässler, hatte aber einen guten Rennbesen, der durchaus in der Lage war einen Feuerblitz zu schlagen. Harry hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz und lauschte dem Stadionsprecher: Der Anfang sah für die Slytherins ganz gut aus. Montague schoss zwei Tore hintereinander bevor das Phönixhaus angriff.

"Patil wirft den Quaffel zu Quirk und Quirk trifft, Tooor, ... Zehn Punkte für Phönixhaus. Pritchard, von den Slytherins im Ballbesitz, doch der Klatscher von Baddok lenkt ihn ab, er verliert den Quaffel, Finch-Fletchley übernimmt den Ball und noch ein Tor. Gleichstand zwanzig zu zwanzig. Es bleibt spannend. Patil im Ballbesitz, Achtung! ... Der Klatscher von Malfoy trifft Patil am Arm. Baddock greift mit seinem Klatscher Malfoy an. Foul..."

Lange Zeit tat sich dann nicht sehr viel. Harrys Konzentration ließ ein wenig nach. Nach zwei Stunden ereignislosem Spiel gab es eine kurze Pause und Harry trank einen heißen Tee, während Simon seine Mannschaft aufforderte aggressiver zu spielen, um die gegnerische Mannschaft aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Dann ging es weiter. Das Spiel nahm schnell einen aggressiven Charakter an. Ein Foul folgte dem nächsten und es gab einen Freistoß nach dem anderen. Ron fing die meisten Bälle ab, wobei Theodor Nott bei den meisten Freistößen passen musste. Bisher hatte Harry den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen. Er musste sich beeilen, denn Phönixhaus hatte sich durch die unzähligen Freistöße ein ganz schönes Polster geschaffen. Dann endlich, der Schnatz flog zehn Meter unter ihm her. Whitby sah ihn auch und beide Sucher legten los.

Doch der Schnatz bewegte sich schnell abwärts bevor Harry ihn zu fassen bekam. Whitby kam genau auf Harry zugerast, versuchte seinen Besen noch umzulenken, doch "WRUMMPS" Beide Sucher stießen zusammen. Harry merkte wie sein Besen zu Boden sackte, konnte ihn aber wieder auffangen, während Whitby auf den Boden knallte.

Das Spiel musste unterbrochen werden. Es stand hundertfünfzig zu achtzig für das Phönixhaus. Simon schimpfte mit Nott, weil er sich bisher noch nicht von seiner besten Seite gezeigt hatte. Harrys Knochen taten alle weh. Er hatte sich unzählige blaue Flecken durch den Zusammenprall geholt.

"Wir werden Siegen und koste es was es wolle," sagte Simon entschlossen, als nun alle wieder ihre Besen bestiegen. Die Partie lief genauso chaotisch weiter wie bisher. Die Punkte des Phönixhauses stiegen langsam aber sicher in die Höhe und der Schnatz war nirgends zu sehen. Slytherin musste sich ranhalten, wenn sie noch gewinnen wollten.

Harry bemerkte wie Kevin Whitby ihm im dritten Turn unsicher folgte. Die Zeit verstrich und es wurde für die Sucher schon ziemlich langweilig, da sich der Schnatz nicht zeigte. Harry musste irgendetwas tun, um seine Konzentration zu halten, bevor er unaufmerksam werden würde.

Das wäre eine perfekte Gelegenheit, den Wronski-Bluff auszuprobieren, dachte Harry. Bei dem Durcheinander würde das gar nicht auffallen. Harry vergewisserte sich das Whitby ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ging in einen atemberaubenden Sturzflug. Whitby folgte ihm. Während Harry gekonnt seinen Besen vor dem Boden abfing, knallte Whitby ein zweites Mal mit voller Wucht auf den Boden.

Das Spiel wurde erneut unterbrochen. Madame Pomfrey musste Whitbys gebrochenen Arm wieder richten. Alle anderen saßen bei ihren Mannschaften, aßen eine Kleinigkeit und erhoben sich nach einer längeren Pause wieder in die Lüfte. Ron, der natürlich schnallte, dass Harry nur geblufft hatte, hatte die Treiber darauf hingewiesen hart gegen Harry durchzugreifen. Was dazu führte, dass Draco Malfoy und Anthony Bole es ihnen gleichtaten und mit regelrechter Härte gegen die Spieler des Phönixhauses vorgingen.

Es wurde allmählich dunkler. Harry wurde schon zum x-ten Mal von einem Klatscher getroffen. Er stieg noch ein Stück höher, um dem Spielbetrieb etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Stadionbeleuchtung ging an und erhellte das Spielfeld mit einem magisch-orange schimmernden Licht. Und endlich sah er den Schnatz ein zweites Mal. Ganz am Ende des Stadions und er sah Whitby der nur noch fünf Meter von dem kleinen glitzernden Ball entfernt war. Harry legte sich ins Zeug, aber er wusste genau, dass seine Chancen minimal waren.

Doch dann zischte ein Klatscher direkt an ihm vorbei. Draco kam mit Harry auf eine Höhe und schlug den Klatscher zu Whitby. Der Klatscher traf ihn hart an der linken Schulter und riss ihn fast vom Besen. Harry bekam davon recht wenig mit. Er war bemüht den Schnatz nicht wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er legte sich flach auf den Besen und ging in einen schnellen Sprint, während Whitby sich wieder fing und erneut auf den Schnatz zuflog. Harry streckte seine Hand nach dem Schnatz aus und fing ihn. Whitbys Hand griff ins Leere. Das Getöse auf der Slytherintribüne wurde ohrenbetäubend laut. Slytherin gewann mit zweihundertvierzig zu zweihundertzehn.

Dieses Spiel war mit Abstand das schwierigste, unfairste und das längste Quidditchspiel, was Harry bisher bestritten hatte. Er stieg von seinem Besen und die anderen Slytherin-Spieler, kamen, um ihn zu seiner Glanzleistung zu gratulieren.


	5. Der Häuserkampf beginnt

Der Häuserkampf beginnt

Nach dem Spiel, gab es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eine große Party. Selbst Professor Snape kam für kurze Zeit vorbei, um der Feier beizuwohnen. Er übersah großzügig, den Verwirrungstrank von Simon und unterhielt sich abseits, in einer Ecke, mit ein paar Sechst- und Siebtklässlern.

Harry hatte Hermine nach dem Spiel nur kurz gesehen. Sie hatte etwas von wegen spannendem Spiel gesagt, ging aber sofort zu Ron und den anderen Spielern aus dem Phönixhaus, die sich niedergeschlagen am Rande des Spielfelds zurückgezogen hatten.

Draco kam mit einem Becher Verwirrungstrank zu Harry:

"Wenn du den Schnatz nicht gefangen hättest, hätten wir glatt verloren."

"Und wenn du Whitby nicht mit deinem Klatscher getroffen hättest, hätte er den Schnatz gefangen,... es war verdammt knapp. Für das nächste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff müssen wir unbedingt besser sein." Harry holte sich einen Becher des Trankes und setzte sich zu Draco.

"Hufflepuff haben wir schon so gut wie in der Tasche," sagte Draco. Harry schüttelte den Kopf:

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher," konterte Harry und trank aus seinem Becher. Es schmeckte nach Obsttorte mit Sirupbonbons. Harry verzog kurz das Gesicht und spülte den gesamten Inhalt auf Ex herunter, was er nicht hätte tun sollen, denn die Geschmacksirritationen waren zum Teil noch schlimmer. Ihm wurde schlecht, weil seine Geschmacksnerven Sachen, wie Wackelpudding mit sauren Gurken oder Bratkartoffeln mit Vanilleeis, meldeten. Als die Übelkeit wieder abnahm, machte sich wieder ein warmes Gefühl in ihm breit. Er fühlte sich wie in Watte eingepackt und hatte die unzähligen blauen Flecken, die die Klatscher hinterließen vergessen. Er hörte Draco noch, wie er mit Crabbe und Goyle über das Spiel sprach, dann schlief er ein.

Im Traum hörte er verwirrte Stimmen, Schreie und Weinen. Es schien kälter zu werden und vor Harrys Augen erschien ein Dementor. Harry versuchte nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Panisch suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab, um einen Patronus zu zaubern, aber er fand ihn nicht. Er hörte nun Simons Stimme die, _"Expecto Patronus"_ rief. Doch bevor der Dementor verschwand hörte er das Lachen von Lord Voldemort.

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet, doch er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Die Party war noch nicht ganz vorbei. Immer noch saßen einige Slytherins um das Feuer. Harry stand auf und ging mit wackeligen Beinen in den Schlafsaal.

Die folgenden Tage wurden schrecklich. Die Schüler der anderen Häuser begegneten ihm gegenüber abweisend. Das Spiel schien dem Ansehen von Slytherin noch weiter geschadet zu haben. Was ihn aber noch mehr störte, dass selbst Hermine nicht mit ihm sprach. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es wegen des Spiels war, oder er Angst hatte sich ebenfalls mit Ron zu treffen. Immer wenn er sich überlegte mit Hermine Kontakt aufzunehmen, befand sie sich in der Begleitung von ihrem Freund, so dass er den Versuch gleich wieder aufgab.

Er konnte sich im Moment nur auf die Slytherins verlassen, bei denen er durch den Wronski-Bluff und das Fangen des Schnatz´ erheblich an Ansehen gewonnen hatte. Das Quidditchtraining und das Spiel hatte die Mannschaft ineinander zusammengeschweißt, so dass er zwar die Abweisung seiner alten Freunde mit Enttäuschung zur Kenntnis nahm, aber einen Ersatz gegen das ständige allein sein gefunden hatte.

Er versuchte Hermine und Ron so oft wie möglich aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Heldentaten der letzten Jahre und die derzeitige zerbrochene Freundschaft schmerzten ihn. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung wie es ihm ging. Er, inmitten eines ganzen Haufen Slytherinschüler, von denen jeder sein Feind sein könnte. Er konnte niemandem wirklich trauen, außer Simon. Er glaubte nun in ihm einen guten Ersatz für seine alten Freunde gefunden zu haben.

Er war anders als die Slytherins und wirkte manchmal genauso fehl am Platz wie Harry. Und doch hatte er es in kürzester Zeit geschafft sich bei den Slytherins ansehen zu verschaffen.

Ihm ging der Satz: "Traue keinem Slytherin" durch den Kopf, als er sich am Donnerstagnachmittag zu Simon und Frederic setzte. Harrys Gesicht war blass und er fühlte sich etwas matschig,

"Wovor hast du Angst, Harry?" Harry sah Frederic misstrauisch an. Simon bemerkte Harrys Blick und wies Frederic an zu gehen.

"Harry, du siehst nicht gut aus, was ist los mit dir? fragte Simon forsch und blickte Harry scharf in die Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ..." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Er hatte eine grobe Ahnung von dem was es war, aber er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

"Geht es um Ron und Hermine?" fragte Simon nach und traf wieder ins Schwarze. Aber Harry blieb stumm und senkte den Kopf.

"Falls es etwas mit deinen alten Freunden zu tun hast, kann ich dir nur wenig helfen." sagte Simon und schlug Harry auf die Schulter: "Ich kenne sie kaum. Das musst du schon selbst mit ihnen regeln."

Harry nickte. Simon hatte ja so recht, aber wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen? Harry wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Simon ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

"Harry, wir haben ein Problem mit dem nächsten Zaubertrank. Uns gehen einige Zutaten aus." Harry drehte sich zu Simon um und sah ihn an: "Ich müsste nach Hogsmeade um sie zu besorgen, aber unser nächstes Wochenende dort ist leider erst nach deiner Prüfung." setzte Simon fort, dann fragte Harry zögernd:

"Aber unser Termin heute nach dem Quidditchtraining bleibt doch, oder?" Simon nickte.

"Ich werde mir was überlegen, wie wir an die Sachen rankommen." sagte Harry. "Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend beim Training. Muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Harry verabschiedete und ging.

Harry ging in die Bibliothek, um für Kräuterkunde einige Dinge nachzuschlagen. Nach dem Abendessen holte er seinen Feuerblitz aus dem Schlafsaal und rannte runter zum Quidditchfeld. Draco, Simon, Frederic und Graham waren bereits da.

"Das Training fällt aus." sagte Draco, als er Harry kommen sah.

"Warum?" fragte Harry und sein Blick wanderte durch die Runde. Sie sahen alle ein wenig niedergeschlagen aus. Frederic sah auf und erklärte:

"Nott und Bole können nicht kommen." Harry sah Frederic fragend an und er antwortete. "Sie sind beide im Krankenflügel."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

"Sie haben nach dem Unterricht, alte Bekannte wieder getroffen. Genauer gesagt Baddock und Whitby." Die beiden waren Quidditchspieler vom Phönixhaus, dass wusste Harry, aber er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim daraus machen.

"Bist du eigentlich immer so schwer von Begriff, Potter?", fragte Draco mit gehässigem Unterton. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Baddock und Whitby haben sich mit Nott und Bole duelliert. Wer gewonnen hat, brauche ich dir wohl nicht zu erklären."

"Nein," sagte Harry, "aber warum?"

"Zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor hat es immer einen Konkurrenzkampf gegeben." sagte Simon leise. "Ich fürchte, es wird bald einen riesigen Krach zwischen ´uns und dem Phönixhaus geben." Alle starrten Simon an, aber keiner sagte etwas.

Nachdem eine ganze Weile niemand etwas sagte, stand Simon auf. "Das Training ist beendet. Wir sollten zum Schloss zurück kehren."

Harry nahm seinen Feuerblitz und folgte Simon zu den Kerkern. Sie gingen sofort in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, wo Harrys Trank stand, den er mit Simon im Moment übte. Professor Snape hatte ihnen erlaubt den Raum zu nutzen und die Tränke dort zwischen zu lagern. Snape saß noch am Pult und sah sich einen Stapel Pergamente an, als die beiden eintraten.

"Schon fertig mit Training, Mr. Lestrange?" fragte er und sah auf.

Simon wies Harry an, den Kessel zu holen und den Trank noch einmal zu erhitzen, dann setzte er sich Snape gegenüber.

"Training ist ausgefallen." erklärte Simon kurz. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah Simon fragend an. Simon schien Snape nun zu erklären, was vorgefallen war, doch Harry hatte im Moment andere Sorgen. Der Kessel mit seinem Fortunatrank, war sehr schwer. Harry versuchte ihn zur Feuerstelle zu tragen, aber er bekam ihn nicht alleine hoch. Schließlich benutze er einen Schwebezauber, und stellte ihn auf eine Feuerstelle. Wenn alles gut ging, könnte er den Trank heute beenden. Er hatte bei Simon sehr viel gelernt und es hat ihm Spaß gemacht, obwohl Simon ein strenger Lehrer war. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Snape und Simon, doch er konnte nichts verstehen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt unterhielten.

Wenig später erhob Snape sich.

"Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten." sagte er und warf Harry einen Blick zu, den Harry nicht zu deuten wagte.

Snape warf im Vorbeigehen einen Blick in den Kessel und blieb stehen. Er begutachtete Harrys Trank, dann sah er Simon an.

"Ich hoffe, du hast dem Jungen nicht zu viel geholfen."

"Nein, Sir," antwortete Simon wahrheitsgetreu und trat nun auch zum Kessel, "Den hat er ganz alleine gebraut."

Snape nickte, dann sah er Harry an.

"Ein E würde ich sagen, wenn nicht noch irgendetwas schief geht." sagte er an Harry gerichtet und auf seinen Lippen erschien ein gezwungenes Lächeln. Dann verließ Snape das Klassenzimmer.

Harry war erfreut über das überraschende Lob seines Lehrers und doch konnte er sich nicht darüber freuen. Ihm brannten einige Fragen auf der Zunge, aber er wusste nicht welche er zu erst stellen sollte.

"Du solltest so langsam etwas mit deinem Trank machen," ermahnte ihn Simon und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Harry nickte und nahm ein Kästchen aus seiner Tasche und nahm die Baumschlangenhaut heraus. Er breitete sie auf einem Brett aus und fing an mit einem Messer die Schuppen abzukratzen.

"Sag mal," fragte Harry und sah kurz auf, "warum glaubst du, dass es Probleme zwischen den Häusern geben wird?" Simon sah Harry überrascht an.

"Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?" fragte Simon zurück. Harry sah noch mal auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht." gab Harry zu.

"Warum wurde das fünfte Haus eingeführt?" fragte Simon erneut.

"Um die Klassen zu verkleinern," sagte Harry und gab die Baumschlangenschuppen in den Trank. Langsam begann er ihn zu rühren.

"Und?", bohrte Simon weiter.

"Und, was?" Harry dachte eine Weile nach. Irgendwo regte sich etwas in seinem Kopf. "Sie sollen gegen Voldemort kämpfen." fügte Harry stockend hinzu.

"Und wofür ist Slytherin berühmt?" fragte Simon erneut.

"Für die hohe Anzahl an Hexen und Zauberern, die auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt sind." Er begann zu verstehen, worauf es hinauslaufen könnte.

"Aber das ist ja ..." fing Harry fassungslos an.

"Hör auf es zu verharmlosen," sagte Simon, "es wird kommen. Du hast letztes Jahr mit deiner DA-Gruppe den Anfang gemacht und es wird nicht lange dauern, dass sie den Kampf schon in der Schule beginnen, bevor die Slytherins zu Lord Voldemort überwechseln. Du warst vor kurzem nicht anders. Sieh dir, dich und Draco an"

Harry dachte über Simons Worte nach und kippte stumm noch drei Tropfen Arachnotoxin in den kochenden Fortunatrank.

Ein rosiger Dampf entstieg dem Kessel und Harry begann ihn zu rühren.

"Aber letztes Jahr habe ich es mir auch nicht träumen lassen, dass ich mal so ungezwungen mit einem Slytherin reden könnte wie jetzt mit dir. Man muss doch auch die Unterschiede sehen."

"Harry, erstens hast du die Slytherins letztes Jahr noch nicht gekannt und hast sie alle zu Draco Malfoy in eine Kiste gesteckt," sagte Simon nun kühl und sah Harry berechnend an. "Zweitens, bin ich genauso ein Slytherin, wie du einer bist." Harry wurde nun ein wenig verlegen.

"Tut mir leid, du hättest dir sicher auch nicht ausmalen können, dass der Hut dich hierher steckt." sagte Harry entschuldigend und betrachtete wieder seinen Trank. Er hatte aufgehört zu dampfen. Harry löschte das Feuer und sah Simon an.

"Fertig," sagte er und sah Simon an. Simon nickte.

"Gut, wirklich sehr gut," lobte Simon ihn und nahm mit einer Schöpfkelle ein wenig Trank und füllte ihn in eine Flasche, den restlichen Trank ließ er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Er nahm vorsichtig die Flasche und stellte sie in eine Apparatur. Harry hatte es schon einmal gesehen, wie Simon sie benutzte. Man kann mit diesem Gerät die Genauigkeit der Zusammensetzung feststellen, wie auch die Wirksamkeit des Gebräus. Während das Gerät langsam pfeifend anfing, den Trank zu analysieren, wandte Simon sich wieder an Harry.

"Hast du darüber nachgedacht, wie wir an die fehlenden Zutaten rankommen?" fragte Simon.

"Mmh, ... nicht wirklich," sagte Harry nachdenklich, „aber es gibt einen Geheimgang der direkt nach Hogsmeade in den Honigtopf führt."

"Das wäre großartig, dann könnte ich am Freitagnachmittag die Zutaten besorgen und du am Samstag mit einem der Gesundheitselixiere anfangen,"

Harry beschrieb Simon den Weg durch den Buckel der Einäugigen Hexe und ermahnte ihn eindringlich vorsichtig zu sein. Immerhin war es einer der wenigen Wege, die Filch nicht kannte und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Am darauf folgenden Freitag wurde mal wieder Simons Trank verteilt. Simon hatte den Trank schon einen Tag vorher gebraut, da er nach dem Unterricht direkt nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte. Die letzten Tage waren sehr ruhig verlaufen. Nott und Bole sind schon vor zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden, so dass sie das Training inzwischen nachholen konnten. Simon war aus Hogsmeade noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Alle Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten bereits einiges getrunken, als Draco sich erhob.

"Hey, hört mal," Draco stellte auf seinen Sessel und die Slytherins sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Wir können uns das nicht alles gefallen lassen. Was meint ihr warum, wir Slytherins der letzte Dreck sind?" Draco war stark angetrunken und konnte sich nur schwankend auf dem Sessel halten, aber er sprach weiter "Weil alle, den alten Weg vergessen haben. Es zählt nichts mehr, ein Zauberer zu sein, reinblütig und edel. Wir sind gezwungen uns vor den Menschen zu verstecken und unsere Spuren zu vertuschen. Wie lange lassen wir uns dass gefallen?" Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher und stieg auf einen Tisch, der nicht ganz so wackelig war wie der Sessel. Alle lauschten seiner Rede mit Bewunderung. Einzig Harry wandte sich davon ab und starrte ins Feuer. Insgeheim aber, lauschte Harry Dracos Worte:

"... Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns wehren. Die Zeit ist reif, den Kampf aufzunehmen. Jetzt haben wir die Chance. Wir dürfen es uns nicht gefallen lassen, dass zweitklassige Hexen und Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien unsere Schulplätze belegen und später ihr Können in unserer Welt verwenden. Deshalb sage ich: Lasst uns geschlossen kämpfen und unseren Meister bitten, uns dabei zu unterstützen. Denn wenn wir den alten Weg weiterführen wollen, können wir uns der Hilfe der dunklen Lords sicher sein...." Draco stockte, als Simon den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, doch Draco beachtete ihn nicht weiter und setzte seine Rede fort: "Solidarisiert euch jetzt. Nur so sind wir stark genug und haben eine Chance aus Hogwarts das zu machen, was es einst einmal war..." Weiter konnte Draco nicht sprechen. Seine Stimme versagte und Simon zerrte ihn vom Tisch.

"Du hast genug geredet." zischte Simon und stieß ihn von sich. Draco taumelte kurz und fiel zu Boden.

"Simon, das sagst gerade du?"

„Halt deinen Mund und verzieh dich," sagte Simon drohend. Dann drehte er sich um und beachtete die Menge, die zuvor Malfoys Rede gelauscht hatte und erhob dann das Wort:

„Ich habe zufällig erfahren, dass heute ein Schüler vom Phönixhaus angegriffen wurde und ich gehe stark davon aus, dass der Täter sich irgendwo hier im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhält." sagte Simon und sah sich jeden einzelnen Schüler genau an. "Es sind in letzter Zeit kaum Tage vergangen an dem es keine Duelle zwischen Slytherin und Phönixhaus gab. Die Lehrer werden sicher versuchen herauszufinden, was hier drinnen vorgeht und dann können wir derartige Reden, wie die von Malfoy nicht gebrauchen!" Simon sah die drei Draco, Crabbe und Goyle scharf an, und ging dann in Richtung Schlafsäle davon. Nach diesen Worten ging ein Raunen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry hatte auch etwas zuviel getrunken und bekam nicht genau mit, was die einzelnen sagten. Er starrte weiter das Feuer an, vielleicht in der Hoffnung es würde anfangen mit ihm zu reden. Dabei muss er irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn irgendwann klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu wecken.

„Es wird Zeit…", sagte eine Stimme. „Was…"murmelte Harry im Halbschlaf. Dann erst öffnete er die Augen. Simon kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden. „Alle anderen sind bereits schlafen gegangen. Du solltest es auch tun."

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte Harry, als ihm klar war, dass er doch länger geschlafen hatte, als er gedacht hatte. „Gleich drei Uhr." Harry richtete sich auf. Er war jetzt wieder wach.

"Simon, was hast du so lange in Hogsmeade getrieben?" fragte Harry.

"Unwichtig," sagte Simon ruhig, "Ich habe eine ehemalige Schulkameradin getroffen, die letztes Jahr seine Schule beendet hat und da habe ich mich nicht so beeilt wieder zurück zu kommen." Harry nickte und stand auf.

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch schlafen gehen. Wann setzen wir uns morgen zur Nachhilfe zusammen."

"Ich sage mal, nach dem Mittagessen?" Harry nickte und ging in den Schlafsaal.

Harry wachte am nächsten morgen mit einem leichten Kater auf. Er hätte nicht so viel von dem Verwirrungstrank trinken sollen. Er war sehr müde, als er sich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle begab. Er war spät dran und die Halle fast leer. Er setzt sich an den leeren Slytherin-Tisch. Ihm war ein wenig übel, doch er musste etwas essen. Er entschied sich für einen Toast mit Marmelade, dann fiel sein Blick auf die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die weiter hinten auf dem Tisch lag. Harry sah sich um, aber der Besitzer der Zeitung schien nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Er stand auf und holte ihn an seinem Platz.

Lustlos blätterte er ihn durch. Es stand nichts über Voldemort und nichts über Hogwarts drin, aber ein Artikel im Politik-Teil machte ihn stutzig.

**_Neues Askaban-Konzept gescheitert_**

_Das neue Konzept, dass vor zwei Monaten vom Krisenstab des Ministeriums verabschiedet wurde, droht zu kippen. Um zu verhindern, dass sich ein weiterer Massenausbruch von Todessern ereignen kann, wurden den Dementoren speziell ausgebildete Zauberer zur Unterstützung an die Seite gestellt. _

_Nach der Erprobungszeit, die gestern zu ende ging, stellte sich heraus, dass die meisten der in Askaban angestellten Zauberer sich zukünftig weigern werden, weiterhin mit den Dementoren zusammen zu arbeiten. Die Mitarbeiter berichteten unabhängig voneinander, wie sie unter den gegebenen Umständen gelitten haben. Die Dementoren machten keinen Unterschied zwischen Inhaftierten und Mitarbeiter. _

_Da vor drei Tagen ein Mitarbeiter mit schweren Wahrnehmungssörungen und beginnenden Wahnsinn in das St.-Mungos-Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste, hat sich der Krisenstab erneut zusammen gesetzt. Man kann allerdings davon ausgehen, dass erst Ende Oktober mit einer Verabschiedung eines neuen Konzepts gerechnet werden kann. _

Harry las sich den Artikel durch und bereute, dass er so lange kein Interesse am Tagespropheten gezeigt hatte. Es hatte sich anscheinend in den letzen drei Monaten viel getan. Der erwähnte Krisestab wurde wohl nach der offiziellen Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort eingerichtet, aber er wusste nicht genau welche Rolle er spielte?

Er stand auf und verließ die Große Halle. Den Tagespropheten lies er am Tisch liegen. Es könnte ja sein, das sein Besitzer ihn dort suchen würde. Er ging durch die Gänge zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Doch bevor er ihn erreichte traf er auf Draco Malfoy, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Potter, hat dir meine kleine Rede gestern Abend gefallen?" fragte Malfoy und grinste.

Harry sagte darauf erst einmal nichts und versuchte an den drei vorbei zu kommen, doch sie versperrten ihm den Weg.

„Malfoy, würdest du mich bitte vorbei lassen?" Fragte Harry genervt.

„Gib zu, das waren völlig neue Töne! Du hast doch zugehört," sagte Draco und sah Harry an.

„LASS MICH IN RUHE!" schrie Harry Draco an. „ICH WILL DAMIT NICHTS ZU TUN HABEN!" Doch es gab keine Reaktion von den drei. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Wenn Draco den Weg nicht freiwillig räumte, musste es eben anders gehen.

„Du willst dich mit mir duellieren?" fragte Draco lässig, hielt aber seinen Zauberstab zur Verteidigung bereit.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht," sagte Harry und rief „EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco stand nun unbewaffnet vor Harry. Wenn Harry wollte könnte er die Situation voll ausnützen und Draco irgendeinen Fluch aufhalsen. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm, doch noch bevor er sich für einen Fluch entscheiden konnte, wurde er von einem Lähmfluch getroffen. Draco hielt den Zauberstab von Goyle in der Hand.

„Du hast vergessen, dass du drei Gegner vor dir hast," gab Draco verachtend von sich und trat näher an Harry heran.

„Schluss jetzt!," hörte Harry Simons Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Simon kam den Gang entlang geeilt.

„Draco, habe ich nicht versucht dir zu erklären, warum du Harry in Ruhe lassen sollst?" sagte er an Draco gerichtet. Seine Stimme klang drohend und er sah Draco eindringlich an.

Dann wandte er sich zu Harry: „Finite Incantatem" sagte er und Harry war wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Er bedankte sich bei Simon, der sich kurz darauf wieder zu Draco umdrehte.

„Draco, wir müssen reden!" Simon nahm Draco am Umhang und schleifte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.


	6. ZAGNachprüfungen

So, hier ist es, mein nächstes Kapitel. Ich hoffe mit diesen acht Seiten meine inzwischen treuen Leser mal wieder zufrieden zu stellen. Zu den Reviews (Danke, danke), die ich bekommen habe, sei gesagt:

black-eyed-april: Ja, Simon ist der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft. Die Antwort auf deine andere Frage wird sich zum Teil im siebten Kapitel aufklären und der andere Teil, erst sehr weit gegen ende der Geschichte.

Konni/AlexBlack5: Ich liebe eure Spekulationen! Aber verzeiht, dass ich derzeit dazu noch nichts sagen kann. Macht weiter so!

ZAG-Nachprüfungen

Harry eilte in seinen Schlafsaal. Er hasste Malfoy. Warum musste er nur mit Draco in einem Haus sein? Noch schlimmer, warum musste er sich mit Draco einen Schlafsaal teilen? Harry wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Simon nicht eingegriffen hätte. Er hoffte inständig Simon würde Draco in dem Klassenzimmer fertig machen, ihm irgendeinen Fluch aufhalsen, oder sonst etwas.

Harry versuchte sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er setzte sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Als er endlich wieder den Kopf frei hatte, machte er sich erneut an seine Zaubertranktheorie. Die Prüfung war schon bald, aber Harry hatte ein gutes Gefühl sie diesmal zu bestehen.

Die nächsten Tage lernte er ausschließlich für seine Prüfung. Jede freie Minute die er erübrigen konnte, verbrachte er mit Simon zum Üben.

Ihm ging es nicht sonderlich gut. Er war oft übermüdet und sehr leicht reizbar. Er konnte Gesellschaft im Moment nicht ertragen. Jedes Mal wenn er in der Schule, in einem Gang angesprochen wurde, konnte es passieren, dass er kurz vor dem Explodieren war. Es war egal, wer ihn ansprach.

Er hatte sogar Hermine mit seiner schlechten Laune verscheucht, was ihm sehr Leid tat. Immerhin war sie eine Freundin und er sollte sich wenigstens bemühen mit ihnen in Kontakt zu kommen, wenn er Ron und Hermine weiterhin als Freunde haben wollte.

Die einzige Ausnahme machte er bei Simon, der ihn mit seiner ruhigen und verständnisvollen Art immer vor Wutausbrüchen bewahrte.

Der Tag der ZAG-Nachprüfung war gekommen. Es war ein recht kühler Samstag. Das Wetter hatte vor zwei Tagen umgeschlagen und seitdem war es permanent am regnen.

Harry war am Tag zuvor sehr früh ins Bett gegangen und zur Prüfung überraschend wach und ausgeschlafen. Am Frühstückstisch unterhielt er sich noch einmal mit Simon über die wichtigsten Zaubertrankzutaten, die wahrscheinlich in der Theorie dran kommen würden, dann machte er sich auf zu dem Klassenraum im dritten Stock, wo die theoretische Prüfung abgenommen wurde.

Etwa zwanzig Schüler warteten bereits vor dem Raum. Unter anderem konnte Harry Ron erkennen, der alleine in einer Ecke stand und mit geschlossenen Augen Zaubereigeschichte wiederholte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich dabei, ohne dass er etwas sagte. Harry konnte sich vage vorstellen, dass er Namen und Daten herunterbetete, die er für seine Prüfung brauchte.

Neville dagegen stand neben Pavarti und versuchte mit ihr zu reden. Er war kreidebleich und wirkte sehr unsicher. Neville musste ebenfalls eine Nachprüfung in Zaubertränke machen. Harry ging ein wenig nervös auf und ab. Grundsätzlich konnte er den Stoff, aber er hatte Angst in der Prüfung ein Blackout zu bekommen. Was ist, wenn er etwas vergessen würde. Außerdem hatte er Angst in den Grundkurs zurückgestuft zu werden. Snape hatte seine Ansichten von denen er nie im Leben abweichen würde: Im UTZ-Kurs waren ausschließlich die Schüler, die er für fähig hielt, aber der Grundkurs bestand aus Schülern, die in seinen Augen dumm und faul waren. Das hatte er schon von anderen gehört und er hatte Angst, davor Snapes Schikanierungen wieder ertragen zu müssen.

Professor McGonagall schob sich durch die Schülermenge und öffnete den Klassenraum. Für jeden Schüler gab es einen kleinen Tisch, der namentlich gekennzeichnet war. Harry ließ sich an seinem Platz nieder. Seine Hände waren bedeckt mit kaltem Schweiß. Professor McGonagall erläuterte den Ablauf und verwarnte noch einmal eindringlich, dass auf keinen Fall geschummelt werden durfte.

Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab. Ein blauer Strahl erhellte kurz den Raum, dann erschienen auf jedem Tisch mehrere Bögen Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass. Harry betrachtete das oben liegende Pergament und las sich die Fragen durch. Sie waren nicht gerade einfach, aber er hatte von allem eine Grundidee.

"Was sind die Eigenschaften von Myzelium aquaris und wie wird es gewonnen." murmelte er kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Er überlegte angestrengt. Myzelium war schon immer etwas, was er nie so ganz verstanden hatte. Gerade seine Gewinnung war sehr schwierig. Denn es kam dabei ganz darauf an, um welchen Myzeliumtyp es sich handelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was aquaris bedeutete.

Er überlegte einige Zeit, brachte etwas auf das Papier, aber dann ging er erst mal zu den anderen Fragen über, die ihm wesentlich leichter von der Hand gingen. Harry hatte die übrigen Fragen schon zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet als er sich noch einmal dem Myzelium zuwendete. Er wusste, dass ihm noch ein sehr wichtiger Faktor fehlte, aber er kam nicht drauf. Was bedeutete aquaris? Je mehr Zeit verstrich desto größer wurde seine Panik.

_"Simon, wenn man dich braucht, bist du nicht da,"_ dachte Harry angestrengt, _"Wie war das noch mal mit dem Myzelium aquaris?"_ Harry dachte darüber nach. Was hatte Simon noch einmal gesagt? _Myzelium aquaris ist ein Wasserpilz´_ hörte er Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf ganz leise sprechen.

War das wirklich Simons Stimme, oder hat er sich so stark auf den Nachhilfe-Unterricht konzentriert, dass er sich in die Stunde zurück erinnerte. Doch Harry konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Aquaris = Wasser, das war das Stichwort, nachdem er gesucht hatte. Er beugte sich erneut über das Pergament und schrieb mehrere Sätze über die schwierige Gewinnung von Wasserpilzen.

Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Sanduhr, die neben Professor McGonagall auf dem Tisch stand. Er hatte noch Zeit. Noch war genug Sand in der Uhr. Er las sich noch einmal seine Antworten durch_. Du solltest dein Rezept vom Trunk des Friedens ansehen´ _ertönte erneut Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry blätterte zurück und betrachtete das Rezept. Harry las es sich durch und konnte doch keinen Fehler entdecken. Nieswurz´ hörte er noch einmal Simons Stimme und Harry überflog erneut das Rezept. Das Nieswurz hatte er tatsächlich vergessen und fügte es in die vierte Zeile ein. Er überflog es erneut, konnte aber keine weiteren Fehler finden. Er sah noch einmal auf die Sanduhr. Die Zeit war fast abgelaufen. Er legte seine Arbeit auf den Tisch und betrachtete wie die letzten Körner der Uhr verrannten.

"Schluss jetzt, Federhalter und Papier bitte beiseite legen. Ich werde die Arbeiten einsammeln." ertönte McGonagalls Stimme und Harry konnte das Stöhnen einiger Schüler vernehmen. Er beobachtete Neville, der nur widerwillig seine Feder ablegte. Nachdem die Schüler sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sammelte McGonagall mit einem Sammelzauber die Arbeiten ein, dann erhob sie das Wort: "Alle die noch eine praktische Prüfung absolvieren müssen, finden sich bitte um halb drei wieder in diesem Raum ein. Die Ergebnisse der schriftlichen Prüfung werden in zwei Wochen bekannt gegeben." Professor McGonagall nahm den Pergamentstapel an sich und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Harry verließ den Raum und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machen, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Er trat zu ihr hinüber:

"Hallo Hermine, ähm... ich..." Harry wollte sich für seine schlechte Laune vor ein paar Tagen entschuldigen, aber er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

"Wie ist Zaubertränke gelaufen." fragte Hermine interessiert, aber Harry nickte nur. Er hatte ein sehr gutes Gefühl und vermutete es könnte ein E, vielleicht sogar ein O, geworden sein. Hermines Blick war wieder auf die Tür fixiert.

"Du wartest auf Ron?" fragte Harry und sah ebenfalls zur Tür.

"Ron und Neville. Die waren beide ja so nervös heute morgen." bestätigte Hermine.

"Ist Ron immer noch so wütend auf mich, wegen dem Quidditch-Spiel?"

"Nein, ich glaube er ist nicht wirklich wütend auf dich, er ist..." doch was Ron war, erfuhr Harry nicht, denn in dem Moment kamen Ron und Neville aus dem Klassenzimmer und Hermine lief zu ihnen und umarmte Ron herzlich. Harry betrachtete sich die beiden kurz und wollte sich dann aus dem Staub machen.

"Harry," rief Hermine ihn zurück. Harry drehte sich zu den dreien um und ging zu ihnen.

"Was ist?" fragte er.

"Na ja, ich dachte, vielleicht können wir mal was zusammen machen?" Harry hob die Augenbraue.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir nächstes Wochenende zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen," schlug Hermine vor.

"Ich gehe vielleicht mit Simon und Frederic." sagte Harry, "aber ich denk mal darüber nach."

"Du willst mit diesem Lestrange nach Hogsmeade," fragte Ron verärgert. Harry nickte.

"Lestrange?" fragte Neville leise und verängstigt. Neville wurde blass.

"Keine Angst, er ist echt OK," erklärte Harry, "ich verdanke ihm eine ganze Menge."

"Harry, er ist ein Lestrange!," sagte Ron fassungslos, "Du wirst ihm doch nicht trauen."

"Doch, das tue ich," verteidigte Harry Simon, "Simon ist nicht so wie die anderen. Er ist kein Malfoy!"

"Aber seine Eltern," fing Neville an, der inzwischen kreidebleich war, "Sie haben meine ... Eltern ... gefoltert."

Harry nickte. "Das haben seine Eltern getan. Nicht er." sagte Harry genervt und wandte sich von ihnen ab. Er ging in die große Halle zum essen.

Er konnte verstehen, dass Neville, Simon mit Vorurteilen belastete. Immerhin hätte er genauso reagiert, wenn er in seiner Haut stecken würde. Er vermutete, dass Neville sehr unter dem Schicksal seiner Eltern litt. Harry hatte Nevilles Eltern kennen gelernt und ihr Zustand war alles andere als gut. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer es Neville gefallen war sich damit zu arrangieren.

Beim Mittagessen fragte Frederic, wie die Prüfung verlaufen war, doch Harry antwortete nicht, sondern beendete stumm sein Essen und zog sich danach in seinen Schlafsaal zurück.

Vor der praktischen Prüfung hatte Harry weniger Angst als vor der Theorie. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Snape die Prüfung nicht abnehmen würde. Snape hatte schon durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, eine erdrückende Aura um sich, die Harry dazu brachte, sich nicht auf das Tränke brauen zu konzentrieren.

Er verließ um kurz nach zwei den Schlafsaal und machte sich auf den Weg. Simon fing ihn unterwegs ab und begleitete ihn bis in den dritten Stock:

"So, wie ist es gelaufen," fragte er interessiert.

"Super, ich habe alles gewusst, bis auf ..." Harry hatte sich an die komische Sache während der Prüfung erinnert und hielt inne.

"Bis auf die Gewinnung von Myzelium aquaris?" sagte Simon ruhig und sah Harry an.

Harry stoppte: "Woher weißt du das?" und sah Simon verdutzt an.

"Während der Zauberkunsthausaufgaben, die ich oben in der Bibliothek gemacht habe, hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl deine Stimme gehört zu haben, aber sicher war ich mir nicht." erklärte Simon.

"Du hast geantwortet," sagte Harry erstaunt, "Ich konnte deine Stimme hören."

"Harry," sagte Simon und sah ihn plötzlich ernst an, "Du beherrscht nicht zufällig Legilimentik?"

"Legilimentik?," wiederholte Harry. "Ich ... ähm ... nein"

"Hast du noch nie die Gefühle von anderen wahrgenommen, wenn sie in deiner Nähe sind?" fragte Simon und wandte sein Blick wieder von Harry ab und sah sich im Korridor um.

Harry dachte an Voldemort. Er hatte immer gemerkt, wenn Voldemort extreme Gefühle verspürte. War das auch schon Legilimentik? Er glaubte immer dass Legilimentik eine Beeinflussung von außen sei... Er sah zu Simon auf und beantwortete seine Frage mit einem Nicken. Beide machten sich wieder auf den Weg weiter zum Prüfungsraum.

"Aber Legilimentik beinhaltet auch, andere mit seinen Gedanken zu beeinflussen." fragte Harry Simon, als sie Treppe hinaufstiegen.

"Ja, auch. ... Selbst wenn man die Gefühle anderer wahrnimmt, ist es doch noch ein großes Stück Arbeit, diese bewusst zu beeinflussen." erklärte Simon. "Du hast heute eher unbewusst ein Signal ausgesandt." Harry wollte noch eine Frage stellen, aber sie standen schon fast vor dem Klassenraum und einige Prüflinge waren schon da. Er zog es vor zu Schweigen, damit nicht ein daher gelaufener Schüler irgendwelche Gesprächsfetzen aufnehmen konnte. Simon wandte sich Harry zu.

"Wir sollten unser Gespräch besser unter anderen Umständen und unter vier Augen fortsetzen" sagte er zu Harry und blickte zu den anderen Schülern hinüber. Sein Blick blieb auf Neville hängen, der Harry und Simon genau beobachtete.

"Ich wünsche dir viel Glück," sagte Simon zu Harry und wandte seinen Blick von Neville ab.

Harry bedankte sich und Simon ging.

"Das war dieser Lestrange, nicht?" fragte Neville der zu Harry hinüber kam. Harry nickte, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. In Nevilles Gesicht konnte Harry genau erkennen, dass er Simon nicht mochte. Noch schlimmer Nevilles Augen sprühten vor blankem Hass, als er Simon hinterher sah.

"Du kennst ihn nicht. Er ist ein sehr netter Typ und wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich meine Prüfung nie packen," versuchte Harry zu erklären.

"Mag sein, aber er ist ein Slytherin," sagte Neville verachtend, "und sieh dir seine Eltern an."

"Ich bin auch ein Slytherin." sagte Harry genervt, "Das hat nicht zu bedeuten, dass ich auch schlecht bin."

"Ich sag ja auch nichts gegen dich, ich meine..." sagte Neville unsicher, "aber Simon ist..."

"ES REICHT, DU KANNST IHN DOCH GAR NICHT BEURTEILEN; DU KENNST IHN EBEN NICHT!" Rasend vor Wut wandte er sich von Neville ab. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, sonst könnte er die Zaubertrankprüfung gleich vergessen.

Professor McGonagall öffnete um Punkt halb drei die Tür. Die Prüflinge betraten den Raum, der inzwischen wieder, wie ein gewöhnliches Klassenzimmer aussah.

Es waren einige Lehrer da. Unter anderem Professor McPherson, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape und Professor Sprout. Als die Schüler in einer Reihe standen und es ruhiger wurde, erhob Professor McGonagall das Wort.

Harrys schlimmste Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Die Fachlehrer würden die praktische Prüfung abnehmen. Das hieß, er musste gleich drei Stunden mit Professor Snape in einem kleinen Raum verbringen und seinen Trank brauen. Harry graute es. Er folgte Professor Snape und vier anderen Schüler die ihre Prüfung abzulegen hatten, hinunter zu den Kerkern in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Der Klassenraum war für nur fünf Schüler viel zu groß und die Kessel standen so weit auseinander, dass es unmöglich war von einem anderen abzugucken oder sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Harry stellte sich an seinen Kessel. Als Harry hörte, was Snape von ihnen verlangte, wurde ihm sehr viel leichter ums Herz. Den Fortunatrank beherrschte er sehr gut und es würde ihm nicht schwer fallen den Trank zu brauen.

Professor Snape setzte sich an sein Pult, von wo er einen guten Blick auf alle Schüler hatte und gab die Prüfung frei.

Harry holte die Zutaten aus dem kleinen Schränkchen, das jeder Schüler neben seinem Platz hatte und begann mit dem Zuschneiden von Zitronengraswurzeln. Gleichzeitig erhitzte er Wasser in seinem Topf.

Harry sah gelegentlich zu Snape auf, doch er beachtete Harry nicht. Er beobachtete schon irgendwie, was die Schüler mit ihren Tränken machte, aber er kommentierte nichts, nicht einmal seine Mimik und Gestik konnte Harry in irgendeine Richtung deuten. Die Zeit verstrich und nachdem er das Arachnotoxin hinzugefügt hatte, entstieg rosiger Dampf seinem Kessel. Das war das beste Zeichen, dass der Trank gleich fertig sein würde. Er rührte noch ein paar Mal kräftig um, bis der Trank aufgehört hatte zu dampfen, dann füllte er eine Flasche ab und stellte sie auf seinen Tisch.

"Sind sie fertig, Mr. Potter?" fragte Snape und sah Harry scharf an. Harry nickte.

"Ettiketieren sie Ihre Flasche und lassen Sie sie an Ihrem Platz stehen, dann können sie gehen."

Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde und verließ als Erster die Prüfung. Er war froh, dass Snape ausgerechnet diesen Trank für die Nachprüfung ausgewählt hatte. Denn er hatte ihn mit Simon drei Mal gebraut, bis er ihn hätte im Schlaf brauen können.

Er musste allerdings noch zwei Wochen warten, bis er die Gewissheit über Bestanden oder Nicht-Bestanden hatte, doch sein Gefühl war sehr positiv. Er könnte der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden sein, wenn er diese Probleme mit Ron und Neville nicht gehabt hätte, die beide glaubten, dass Simon sich der dunklen Künste bediente.

Immer wenn er sich in den nächsten Tagen mit Simon in der Öffentlichkeit sehen ließ, hatte er den Eindruck, als ob über ihn gesprochen werden würde. Hauptsächlich beobachtete er alte Bekannte, bei denen er vermutete, dass sie über ihn redeten. Ernie mit Neville oder Pavarti mit Seamus. Früher wurde er von ihnen als Held verehrt und jetzt stand er vermutlich im Verdacht mit dem Feind zu paktieren.

Die Ausnahme bestand in Hermine, die immer noch mit ihm sprach. Sie bestätigte, dass es ein großes Gerede im Phönixhaus über Harrys derzeitiges Verhalten und gab. Doch Hermine erwähnte auch andere Personen, die sich nicht an Harrys Umgang störten. Sie gab allerdings auch zu, sich sehr lange mit Terry über Simon unterhalten zu haben. Sie sagte ernsthaft, sie sei froh, dass Harry endlich jemanden kennen gelernt hatte, der ihn zum lernen animierte, da sie in den letzten fünf Jahren bei diesem Versuch kläglich gescheitert war.

Da Hermine mit Ron zusammen nach Hogsmeade und Ron ebenfalls Vorurteile gegen Simon hegte, entschied sich Harry für Simon und Frederic. Er war die Diskussion leid. Am besten wäre es, wenn er die beiden Mal miteinander bekannt machte, wenn sich der Zeitpunkt dafür geben würde. Vielleicht könnte er Ron vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

Ein Tag vor Hogsmeade stellte Harry beim Mittagessen fest, dass Simon nicht da war. Er fragte Frederic nach ihm. Doch er hob nichts ahnend die Achseln: "Keine Ahnung, hat sich anscheinend wieder einmal heimlich nach Hogsmeade aufgemacht. Er wird schon wieder kommen." Harry wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, setzte sich an den Tisch und aß.

Simon kam den ganzen Tag nicht wieder.

Harry ging am nächsten Tag schließlich alleine nach Hogsmeade. Mit Frederic hatte er dann doch keine Lust, der sich kurzfristig Ethan und einem anderen Siebtklässler anschloss.

Harry kaufte sich im _Honigtopf_ eine große Tüte _Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen_ und stand dann lange vor den Auslagen von _Derwish__ und Banges_, als er die Stimme von Frederic hörte, der sich mit jemand unterhielt. "Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit. Um zwölf wartet Simon im _Drei Besen_ auf uns..." Harry drehte sich um und sah Frederic mit seinen zwei Begleitern reden. Frederic stockte, als er Harry bemerkte, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinen Freunden zu, um den Vorschlag zu machen zum Postamt zu gehen.

Harry wartete bis die drei nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann rannte er zu den _Drei Besen_. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht. Völlig außer Atem schlüpfte er durch die Tür sah sich kurz um und versteckte sich schnell hinter eine große Pflanze.

Er hatte Simon entdeckt, wie er sich mit jemand unterhielt. Die andere Person konnte er nicht erkennen, aber er sah wie Simon versuchte auf ihn einzureden. Gelegentlich schüttelte der andere den Kopf. Ob er etwas sagte, konnte Harry weder sehen noch hören. Sie waren zu weit weg und der andere hatte seine Kapuze zu tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Er schlich sich an die Theke, wo er sich ein Butterbier bestellte. Harry ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen, während er langsam den Becher mit dem heißen Butterbier leerte. Simons Gesicht wirkte etwas verbittert. Der andere stand auf, sagte anscheinend noch etwas und verließ den Tisch.

Er ging sehr nah an Harry vorbei und Harry konnte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen. Es war: Professor Snape.

Harry drehte sich abrupt um. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Professor Snape ihn gesehen hatte. Er schlich sich zu den Toiletten und überlegte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er würde Simon heute Nachmittag fragen, nicht jetzt, da Frederic und die anderen jederzeit auftauchen könnten.

Doch Simon hatte den Rest des Nachmittags wenig Zeit und vertröstete Harry immer wieder auf später.

Es wurde Abend und Simon machte sich daran seinen Verwirrungstrank zu brauen. Harry ging zu ihm: "Ich habe dich mit Professor Snape gesehen." Simon sah verunsichert zu Harry :

"Ich habe ihn zufällig dort getroffen. Er wollte wissen, warum ich mich gestern nicht gemeldet hatte."

"Wo warst du?" fragte Harry und sah Simon scharf an.

"Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich bewahren?" Harry hatte keine Ahnung worauf das Gespräch hinauslief, aber er nickte.

"Ich habe meine Freundin besucht. sie hat letztes Jahr die Schule beendet und ich musste sie unbedingt wieder sehen." Er hielt kurz inne und warf eine Hand voll gehackter Kohlblätter in den Zaubertrank.

"Ich habe sie gestern Abend bei ihr zu Hause besucht und es ist sehr spät geworden. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich keine Lust gestern nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Also schrieb ich Frederic eine Eule, um mich mit ihm im _Drei Besen_ zu treffen. Leider hat Snape mein Verschwinden bemerkt und als er mich heute dort gesehen hatte, musste ich ihm erklären wo ich war." Das alles sagte Simon ohne je zu Harry aufzublicken. Erst als er geendet hatte, sah er zu Harry auf.

Harry war immer noch skeptisch, aber er beließ es dabei, setzte sich in eine Ecke und wartete darauf, dass Simon seinen Trank fertig gebraut hatte. Die Zeit verstrich.

Simon hatte angefangen seinen Trank auszuschenken. Er gab Harry einen Becher und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihn. "Sei mir nicht böse," sagte er zu Harry, "aber ich habe im Moment viel um die Ohren. Snape will mich für die nächsten Abende Strafarbeiten aufbrummen und er will mich im Auge behalten, dass ich nicht noch einmal unerlaubt das Schloss verlasse."

Harry nickte und trank aus seinem Becher. Der Trank schmeckte diesmal ein wenig anders und Harry verzog das Gesicht. Simon zuckte mit den Schultern, als er Harrys Reaktion sah.

"Ich habe ein wenig an der Zusammensetzung gefeilt. Schmeckt nicht ganz so gut, hat aber gute Nebenwirkungen."

Vielleicht übertrieb Simon mit seinem Kommentar, ´gute Nebenwirkungen, denn Harrys Gehirn schien nach kurzer Zeit zu rebellieren. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig heiß und kalt, seine Geschmacksnerven meldeten alles, was es gab, alle Farben wirkten grell und bunt, die Konturen der Leute nahmen verzerrte Gestalten an.

Harry schloss die Augen, sein Kopf fuhr Karussell. Das war die Hölle, dachte er. Irgendwann fiel Harry in einen tiefen Schlaf. Es war als hätte jemand in seinem Kopf einen Schalter gedrückt und die Reizvielfalt, wurde gegen die schwarze Unendlichkeit ausgetauscht.

Harry spürte einen starken Schmerz auf seiner Narbe, der ihn aufwachen ließ. Es war dunkel im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nur noch das Flackern des Feuers erhellte den Raum. Er sah sich um. Ein Großteil der Slytherins lag auf den Sesseln oder auf dem Boden. Es sah aus, wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Harrys Narbe schmerzte immer noch. Er versuchte sich auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren. Was war passiert?

Und dann als er seine Augen schloss erschien langsam ein verschwommenes Bild von Snape, welches allmählich klarer wurde. Professor Snape krempelte sich den Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch. Das dunkle Mal brannte klar und deutlich auf seinem Unterarm. Snape schloss die Augen und sah nicht im Mindesten glücklich aus. Er murmelte undeutlich irgendetwas, daraufhin verließ er sein Büro und verschwand.

Der Schmerz auf Harrys Stirn ließ allmählich nach. Harry öffnete die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Sein erster Gedanke war, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, aber es war mitten in der Nacht und alle würden schlafen.

Vielleicht folgte Snape gar nicht Voldemorts Ruf und ging ebenfalls zu Dumbledore.

Harry nahm sich vor, wenigstens bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten. Er bahnte sich einen Weg zu den Schlafsälen. Dabei wäre er beinahe über Goyle gestolpert, der im dunklen Gang auf dem Boden lag. Er legte sich ins Bett zu legen und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen, doch die Gedanken kreisten um Voldemort und Snape.

to be continued

Sorry, dass das Kapitel jetzt schon wieder zu Ende ist. Ich muss leider die nächsten Tage arbeiten, so dass es ein wenig länger dauern könnte, bis ihr wieder etwas neues zu Lesen bekommt. Habt ein bisschen Geduld mit mir.

Altron


	7. Severus Snape

So, da bin ich wieder. Das Kapitel war ganz schön schwierig, und ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langweilig geworden, da fast ausschließlich geredet wird!

Es ist dem Meister der Zaubertränke gewidmet, der hier ganz besonders durch seine Abwesenheit brilliert!

Ich muss mich ganz besonders bei AlexBlack5 bedanken: Deine E-Mail hat mich dazu inspiriert, das erste Gespräch noch ein wenig auszudehnen und um eine Komponente zu erweitern. Danke dafür.

Einen herzlichen Dank auch an die fleißigen Reviewschreiber: Konni, black-eyed-april, AlexBlack5, Tyrande, Daniel

Zu dir Daniel sei gesagt: Ich habe die Geschichte bereits als Anschluss des vierten Bandes geschrieben, aber nie veröffentlicht (und nie beendet). Ich überarbeite diese Geschichte gerade, so dass sie an das Ende des fünften Bandes passt.

"Das Wort ist der Mantel, in dem der Sinn

schweigend auf seine Entkleidung wartet."

(Goethes Erben)

**Severus Snape**

Der Sonntag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Harry ging nicht zu Dumbledore. Er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass es Quatsch war. Wahrscheinlich waren das alles Wirkungen von Simons Zaubertrank, die ihn zu Halluzinationen getrieben hatte.

Am Montag allerdings hegte er daran seine Zweifel.

Harry stand, wie alle anderen aus seinem Kurs vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und wartete auf seinen Lehrer. Wo blieb Snape? ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Professor Snape war in den letzten fünf Jahren nicht einmal zum Unterricht zu spät gekommen. Als die Glocke den Beginn des Unterrichts signalisierte und Snape immer noch nicht erschienen war musste Harry unwillkürlich an seine Vision, oder was es auch gewesen sein mag, denken.

Was war, wenn er zu Voldemort gegangen war? Was war, wenn der dunkle Lord erfahren hatte, dass Snape ein Spion war? Harry wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dann mit ihm passieren würde. Voldemort würde ihn töten, dessen war Harry sich sicher.

Harry verdrängte diesen Gedanken und begann nervös vor dem Klassenzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Mitschüler. Einige hatten angefangen zu Tuscheln. Selbst sie merkten anscheinend, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er beobachtete Hermine, die aufgeregt auf Neville einredete und dann kurzerhand zur nächsten Ecke ging um sich vielleicht zu vergewissern, dass Snape nicht dort stand und durch ein Gespräch aufgehalten worden war. Keine zwei Minuten drehte sie wieder um und ging zurück zu Neville.

Harrys Gedanken um Snape stoppten abrupt und das Herz sank ihm tief in die Hose. Ihm fielen plötzlich Voldemorts Worte ein: _"Einer von dem ich glaube, dass er mich für immer verlassen hat ... dafür wird er natürlich sterben."_

Hatte er vielleicht damals Snape gemeint? War Snapes Leben in Gefahr? Warum, hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht. Er hätte ihn warnen können...

Voldemort hatte zwei Tage Zeit gehabt, Snape zu töten bevor irgendjemand Alarm geschlagen haben würde.

Die unangenehmen Gedanken überschwemmten wieder sein Gehirn. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen war, aber was hätte er sagen sollen. Erst hielt er es für eine Vision, dann für eine Halluzination und zu guter Letzt, wusste Harry seit ende des letzten Schuljahres, dass er, selbst wenn es eine Vision war, ihnen nicht immer trauen konnte. Ihm beschlich allerdings das Gefühl, dass Snape ernsthaft in Gefahr war.

Harry,´ dachte er sich, Was ist los mit dir? Seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um Snape??? Ohne ihn wäre das Leben in Hogwarts sicher viel schöner!´ Doch Harrys Sorgen um Snape wollten sich nicht so einfach verdrängen lassen.

Er sah nun hoffnungsvoll zu Hermine hinüber. Doch sie bemerkte seinen Blick nicht. Sie unterhielt sich mit Neville. Harry warf nun auch einen Blick auf Neville. Er hatte seit der Zaubertrankprüfung nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, aber Neville sah sichtlich entspannter aus. Vielleicht auch durch die Tatsache bestärkt, dass Snape immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

Harry nahm sich all seinen Mut zusammen und trat zu ihnen. Immer noch quälten ihn die Gedanken um Snape und er wusste, dass er sicher ein wenig blass um die Nase sein musste, aber er würde nicht vor Neville darüber reden.

"Hallo Harry," begrüßte Hermine ihn herzlich und trat ein Schritt beiseite, damit Harry sich dazu gesellen konnte.

"Hallo, sagte er und sah beide kurz an und senkte dann seinen Blick. Dann schwiegen sich die drei an. Harry wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Er wünschte sich mit Hermine alleine zu sein, um mit ihr über seine Vision zu reden, aber er wollte Neville nicht noch einen Grund geben, Harry zu hassen. Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an.

"Ich glaube ich sollte mal zum Lehrerzimmer gehen und nach Professor Snape fragen," sagte Hermine und wollte sich gerade von den beiden abwenden, als Harry wieder zu ihr aufsah.

"Lass mal bleiben," sagte Harry unsicher, "ich mach das schon," setzte Harry schließlich entschlossen fort.

Er war froh wieder alleine zu sein, als er den Korridor verließ und die unzähligen Treppen hinter sich ließ.

Er war überrascht, dass er nicht der einzige Schüler war, der zu dieser Zeit noch auf den Gängen herum lief. Doch die Überraschung war noch größer, als er, etwas außer Atem, das Lehrerzimmer erreichte. Dort stand bereits eine große Traube Schüler verschiedener Klassen und Jahrgänge wartend vor der Tür. Harry erkannte Ethan Skinner und ging geradewegs auf ihn zu.

"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er ihn.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich bin hier um herauszubekommen, wo Professor Flitwick bleibt... und ich schätze die anderen warten ebenfalls auf ihre Lehrer." erklärte Ethan und starrte wieder auf die Tür, "Sie halten so eine Art Sitzung ab."

Wenig später wurde sie geöffnet und die Lehrer verließen, einer nach dem anderen, den Raum. Harry versuchte hinein zu spähen. Es wurde immer leerer, aber er konnte Professor Snape nicht entdecken.

Die letzten Lehrer verließen jetzt den Raum und die große Traube von Schüler löste sich so langsam auf und folgte ihrem Lehrer zu den jeweiligen Klassenräumen.

Harry näherte sich der Tür und wagte vorsichtig einen Blick in das fast leere Lehrerzimmer. Er war nicht überrascht Dumbledore zu sehen, der als Einziger noch am Tisch saß und ein Pergament in einer Tasche verstaute.

Dumbledore bemerkte Harry und winkte ihn zu sich: "Du wartest sicherlich auf Professor Snape?" Harry sah ihn an und nickte kurz.

"Komm rein, Harry" forderte Dumbledore ihn freundlich auf. Harry zögerte. Er hatte Dumbledore noch immer nicht ganz verziehen. Er hatte kein Bock sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einzulassen. Er blieb in der Tür stehen. Unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Snape war für den Moment vergessen, er spürte wieder Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sirius war plötzlich wieder schmerzhaft in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken gerückt, seine Zweifel, sein Hass auf Dumbledore, der Orden des Phönix, die Prophezeiung... Er hatte das alles so weit es ging, versucht zu Verdrängen. Doch jetzt stieg alles wieder auf.

Dumbledore stand auf und ging ans Fenster, sagte aber nichts. Harry starrte ihn an. Am liebsten würde er gehen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn dort, wo er war. Er konnte oder wollte nicht gehen.

"Wo ist Professor Snape?" fragte Harry und versuchte dabei seine Gefühle weitestgehend zu unterdrücken.

Dumbledore wandte sich nun zu Harry um und sah ihn durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

Harry trat automatisch einen Schritt vor und schloss hinter sich die Tür. ´Er hat es tatsächlich schon wieder geschafft,´ dachte Harry wütend und wich mit seinen Augen Dumbledores Blick aus.

"Das weiß ich nicht," sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück. "Setz dich, Harry"

Nein´, dachte Harry wütend und starrte nun das Feuer im Kamin an.

"Professor Snape," erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme, "ist im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs."

Jetzt musste Harry kurz zu Dumbledore aufsehen, wandte seinen Blick aber wenige Sekunden später wieder dem Feuer zu.

"Er ist bei Voldemort," sagte Harry zögernd, "Ich habe ihn gehen sehen," fügte Harry kühl hinzu.

Harry befand sich in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits wollte er mit jemand Reden, andererseits musste diese Person nicht ausgerechnet Dumbledore sein. Die kühle abweisende Art half Harry ein wenig seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er ließ nicht zu, dass sie in den Vordergrund treten konnten. Harry sah zu Dumbledore auf, der Harry neugierig ansah.

"Erzähl mir davon." forderte Dumbledore Harry besänftigend auf.

"Ich habe ihn nicht wirklich gesehen, nur,..." Harry stockte. Seine Erklärung würde sich so unendlich dumm anhören. Wenn er wieder von Voldemort geträumt oder gespürt hätte, würde es für ihn einen Sinn geben, aber Snape???

"Sprich weiter" ermutigte Dumbledore ihn. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, senkte den Blick noch weiter und betrachtete eine Zeit lang seine Turnschuhe, dann drehte er sich langsam zu Dumbledore um.

"Meine Narbe schmerzte plötzlich, und  ...er ... also Professor Snape war in seinem Büro, als das dunkle Mal war auf seinem Arm brannte ..." Harry kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor.  Doch Dumbledore gebot ihn mit einer Geste Fortzufahren:

"Er verließ sein Büro... aber..." Harry brach ab. Ihn brannte die Frage, nach der Bedeutung der Vision auf der Zunge, aber Harry schwieg.

"Wann war das Harry," fragte Dumbledore in einem ruhigen Ton und sah Harry erneut scharf an.

"Vorgestern Nacht..." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu. Dumbledore nickte und in Harry flammte die Frage erneut auf, drängender als zuvor.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er nun leise und sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. Dumbledore hob leicht die Achseln. Nach einer längeren Pause, antwortete Dumbledore:

"Darüber kann auch ich nur spekulieren. Ich vermute, weil ihr beide eine Verbindung zu Voldemort hattet und die Schwingungen, des jeweils anderen mitbekommt."

"Heißt das, dass auch Snape etwas mitbekommen könnte, wenn Voldemort versuchen sollte mich ..." Harry zögerte und setzte dann verunsichert fort: "mich zu kontaktieren´?" Harry wusste dass seine Frage blöd klang, aber Dumbledore sah Harry nur an und sagte: "Schon möglich."

Harry schwieg und starrte wieder zum Feuer hinüber. Die rot-gelben flackernden Lichter faszinierten ihn und ihnen zuzuschauen schien seinen Geist auf enorme Weise zu beruhigen.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Dumbledore nach kurzem Schweigen. Harry sah noch einmal kurz zu ihm auf, ließ aber dann seinen Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifen. Er wusste wieder nicht was er tun sollte. Er wollte zum einen eine Frage stellen, aber zum anderen wollte er unbedingt hier wieder raus. Er sah noch einmal zu Dumbledore auf doch seine Augen verrieten seine Unentschlossenheit.

"Ist es die Auswahl?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Die Auswahl, ja´ dachte Harry, Sie war schuld, an vielem gewesen, was er im Moment durch machen musste. Als Slytherin war es so viel schwerer mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern in Kontakt zu kommen. Er wurde mit Vorurteilen belastet, die ihm bis dato unbekannt waren.´

"Warum bin ich ein Slytherin geworden?" fragte Harry nach langem Schweigen.

"Setz dich, Harry, bitte..." forderte Dumbledore ihn auf. Harry folgte und sah ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. "Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen etwas über die vier Häuser gelernt, oder besser über die Leute, die in den vier Häusern leben."

"ALLE SLYTHERINS SIND AUF DEM DIREKTEN WEG TODESSER ZU WERDEN UND ICH BIN MITTEN DRIN!" rief Harry laut. Seine Stimmung, die er so lange versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, kippte. Die ganze Wut sprudelte auf einmal wieder hoch.

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Harry, bitte beruhig dich wieder," versuchte er Harry zu besänftigen. Harry sprang auf und ging nervös auf und ab. "ICH WILL ABER NICHT!!" schrie er. Was mache ich hier...´dachte Harry wütend auf sich selbst. Er ging geradewegs zur Tür und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als er Dumbledore im Hintergrund sprechen hörte.

"Hast du unser Gespräch vor drei Jahren vergessen?" Harry hielt inne. _"Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die uns zeigen, wer wir sind.." _ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Zögernd ließ er die Türklinke los und drehte sich langsam wieder zu Dumbledore um.

"Ich habe mich aber nicht für Slytherin entschieden!!" sagte Harry wieder sehr kühl und abweisend. Er war kurz davor diese Worte zu schreien, aber er hatte im Moment keine Kraft dafür. Er war sich seiner Gefühle so unsicher, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sollte er Schreien oder Weinen? Harry wusste es nicht.

"Harry, seit ich an dieser Schule bin, und das sind jetzt schon ein paar Jährchen, habe ich die Häuser angefangen in einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen. Selbst das Haus Slytherin hat Zauberer hervorgebracht, die sehr liebenswürdig sind und treu auf unserer Seite kämpfen." erklärte Dumbledore.

"Und?" fragte Harry kalt und vermied Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen.

"Es gab in allen Häusern, Schüler, die sich später als Todesser entpuppt haben." setzte Dumbledore seine Erklärung fort. "Sieh dir Peter Pettigrew an. Er war ein Gryffindor."

"Aber die Mehrzahl bilden trotzdem die Slytherins." setzte Harry wütend hinzu.

"Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und machte eine Pause. Harry dachte darüber nach. Gab es wirklich einen einfachen Grund, wie Dumbledore sagte? Doch Dumbledore unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, indem er mit seiner Erklärung fort fuhr.

 "Da es keine muggelstämmigen Schüler in dem Haus gibt, haben Slytherins nur beschränkt die Möglichkeit, die Muggel kennen und verstehen zu lernen. Das führt leider zu oft zu Vorurteilen." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und kramte in seiner Tasche: "In Voldemort  haben sie jemanden gefunden, der sich ihrer Ängste annimmt und sie mit Propaganda zu seinen Anhängern macht... Möchtest du einen Zitronenbrausebonbon?" fragte Dumbledore und hielt seine Hand hin, in der mehrere bunt eingepackte Bonbons lagen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich ein wenig beruhigen können. Das was Dumbledore erzählte, machte Sinn. Dumbledore legte die Bonbons auf den Tisch, dann fuhr er fort.

"Du verstehst dich sehr gut mit dem jungen Lestrange." Dumbledore unterbrach erneut und hielt Harry erneut einen Zitronenbrausebonbon unter die Nase, aber Harry lehnte erneut ab und Dumbledore fuhr fort "Sieh dir seine Verwandten an." Harry erwartete jetzt wieder eine Moralpredigt und wandte sich wieder von Dumbledore ab.

"Er hat seit er hier ist immer gegen diese Vorurteile angekämpft und soweit ich weiß hat er auch mal versucht seinem Cousin ins Gewissen zu reden." Jetzt musste Harry zu Dumbledore aufblicken und sah ihn fragend an.

"Mr. Malfoy" erklärte Dumbledore im ruhigen Ton. Draco und Simon sind miteinander verwandt?´ wollte Harry gerade fragen, als ihm Sirius Stammbaum wieder einfiel. Bellatrix Lestrange, Simons Mutter war die Schwester von Dracos Mutter Narcissa. Er versuchte sich jetzt zu erinnern, ob Simon auch darauf stand. Er müsste eigentlich drauf gestanden haben, denn Sirius Mutter war seit Jahren Tod und hätte Simon, selbst wenn sie wollte nicht mehr entfernen können. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Damals hatte er nur die Malfoys im Kopf gehabt.

Harrys Gedanken, wurde von einem Klopfen an der Lehrerzimmertür unterbrochen.

"Ja, bitte," sagte Dumbledore etwas lauter. Draco Malfoy kam herein.

"Mr. Malfoy, was gibt es?" fragte Dumbledore und wandte sich an ihn.

"Wo bleibt Professor Snape?" fragte Draco und warf Dumbledore und Harry einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.

"Das hatte ich ganz vergessen," sagte Dumbledore, richtete sich auf und griff nach seiner Tasche. Dann ging er zur Tür. Harry und Draco verließen mit ihm das Lehrerzimmer und folgten ihm hinunter zu den Kerkern. Draco sah Harry fragend an, doch Harry hob nur nichts ahnend die Schultern.

Bei den Kerkern angekommen, sahen die Schüler alle überrascht zu Dumbledore auf, der daraufhin das Wort erhob.

"Leider muss Zaubertränke für heute ausfallen. Ich kann ihnen dafür keine zufrieden stellende Erklärung geben, aber Professor Snape ist momentan verhindert." Harry sah seine Mitschüler an, wie sie leise untereinander tuschelnd, ihre Sachen zusammen packten und in kleinen Gruppen den Korridor verließen. Harry blieb bei Dumbledore stehen und als alle gegangen waren, wandte er sich noch einmal an Harry:

"Ich werde jetzt erst einmal eine Vertretung für Professor Snape suchen müssen. Aber merke dir, es ist ganz egal, in welchen Haus du bist und welche Verwandten du hast." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause:

"Das einzige, was wirklich zählt, sind die Dinge die du tust. Du verfügst über genügend Erfahrung, um mit den gegebenen Umständen zu Recht zu kommen. Du wirst deinen Platz im Leben schon finden." Harry nickte und Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu und drehte sich zum gehen um. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Es dauerte noch ein wenig, bis die nächste Stunde anfangen würde.

Wie Harry vermutete blieb Snapes plötzliches Verschwinden kein Geheimnis. Schon zur Mittagspause wusste es die ganze Schule und beim Vorbeigehen nahm Harry immer wieder Gesprächsfetzen auf, wo Spekulationen über sein Verschwinden laut wurden. Es gab nur wenige Schüler, die von Snapes Spionagetätigkeit wussten, so dass schon bald die wildesten Geschichten in Hogwarts kursierten. Am Eingang zur großen Halle hörte Harry zum Beispiel von Colin Creevey, dass Snape wahrscheinlich einen Zaubertrank erfunden hatte, der unsichtbar machte und Snape hatte nur noch kein Gegenmittel gefunden. Harry lächelte Colin genervt an und ging.

Der Zaubertrankunterricht wurde schon zwei Tage später von Professor Peony weitergeführt. Sie war noch eine sehr junge Hexe und höchstens drei Jahre mit ihrer Schule fertig. Eigentlich müsste Harry froh darüber sein, dass Snape nicht unterrichtete, aber Professor Peony war wie er feststellte auch nicht viel besser.

Sie fing schon in der ersten Stunde an, über die armen´ Pflanzen und Tiere zu philosophieren, die sie in ihren Tränken verwendete. Sie redete ununterbrochen und mit Ausnahme von Hermine hörte ihr keiner zu. Stattdessen versuchten die Schüler in Harrys UTZ Kurs sie regelmäßig mit misslungenen Tränken zu überraschen und sie dadurch aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Die Slytherins hatten schon in ihrer zweiten Stunde angefangen, darüber zu diskutieren, wer den "schönsten" Trank gebraut hatte, oder wessen Süppchen am besten schmeckte. Erst als Professor Peony in ihrer vierten Stunde mit dem Verwirrungstrank ankam, rissen sich die Slytherins ein wenig zusammen, um ihr zuzuhören. Harry wunderte sich sehr über die Verhaltensänderung seiner Mitschüler. Als er aber am selben Abend, genau diese Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum bei Simon entdeckte wurde ihm einiges klar. Simon stand in einer kleinen Runde von Slytherins und erklärte ihnen welche Änderungen er an seinem Trank vorgenommen hatte.

Bei der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde veränderte Draco Malfoy unbemerkt die Rezeptur an der Tafel. Einzig Harry sah, wie er den Zauberstab auf die Tafel richtete und die Zusammensetzung sich veränderte, aber er schwieg. Professor Peony erklärte ihnen unter welchen Bedingungen der Kohl aufwachsen und wann er geerntet werden musste. Sie philosophierte über den schädlichen Einfluss von Düngezaubern und zu viel Sonne und achtete nicht im geringsten darauf, was die Schüler mit ihren Tränken machten. Erst als sie zufällig Neville bemerkte, der gegen Ende der Stunde getrockneten und gemörserten Atropinsirup in seinen Trank gab, wurde sie auf das Gebräu aufmerksam.

"Was machen Sie da?" fragte sie und sah Neville strafend an.

"Ich ... ähm, ... ich ..." stotterte Neville.

"Habe ich irgendetwas von Atropin gesagt?" fragte sie und beäugte den inzwischen klar-grünen Verwirrungstrank.

"Ich-ich h-habe alle Anweisungen, i-ihres Rezepts befolgt." sagte Neville leise und lief rot an.

"Aber in meinem Rezept gibt es kein Atropin," sagte sie scharf, "Ihr Trank sollte farblos sein nicht grün." Mit einem Schwingen ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie Nevilles Trank verschwinden. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für das Phönixhaus." Dann ging sie weiter und warf einen Blick auf Hermines Trank, der ebenfalls klar und grün war. "Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug." sagte sie nun an Hermine gewandt.

"Aber..." versuchte Hermine zu protestieren.

"Kein aber,..." sagte Professor Peony genervt.

"Sie selbst haben doch das Rezept an die Tafel geschrieben." rief Hermine laut. So dass alle Schüler des Kurses die Augen auf die beiden richtete. Professor Peony warf Hermine einen gehässigen Blick zu, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Tafel und auf die letzte Zeile.

"Wer war das?" fragte sie und sah wütend die Schüler an. "Keiner verlässt diesen Raum, ehe ich den Übeltäter gefasst habe." Doch keiner sagte etwas. Es klingelte. Die Stunde war vorbei. Professor Peony stellte sich in die Tür.

"Wenn ihr behaupten wollt, dass keiner an der Tafel rumgepfuscht hat, sehe ich mich gezwungen, sie alle am Freitagnachmittag noch einmal begrüßen zu dürfen." sagte sie und verließ wutschnaubend das Klassenzimmer.

Draco lachte gehässig, als sein Blick auf Hermine und Neville fiel, die beide ein bisschen bedröppelt den Raum verließen. Draco nahm sich einen Becher und schenkte sich etwas von seinem Trank ein.

"Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen," sagte Harry, der zu Draco trat.

"Warum?" fragte er amüsiert und hielt Harry einen Becher hin. Harry lehnte ab und ging.

Die Zeit verstrich. Obwohl es erst Ende Oktober war, schien das Wetter sich so langsam auf den Winter vorzubereiten. Die Herbststürme, die durch das Land zogen waren kalt und nass. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass der Herbst in Hogwarts jemals so schlecht gewesen war. Kein Schüler mochte freiwillig das Schloss verlassen. Sie zogen sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder in die Bibliothek zurück.

Professor Snape glänzte weiterhin durch seine Abwesenheit und die Gerüchte um sein Verschwinden wurden immer dramatischer.

Harry zog sich auffällig oft in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Er hatte oft über den Sinn von Dumbledores Worten nachgedacht. Seine Worte würden bedeuten, dass die Slytherins nicht wirklich böse waren, sondern nur Angst vor dem Fremden, den Muggeln hatten. Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er Draco davon überzeugen sollte, dass Zauberer, wie auch Muggel, nur Menschen waren. Und war der Meinung, dass es ein vergebliches Unterfangen wäre, welches von Vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

"Darf ich eintreten," fragte Simon und Harry sah zu ihm auf. Er nickte, sein Gesicht war blass und er fühlte sich etwas matschig.

"Worüber grübelst du nach?" fragte Simon und setzte sich auf Dracos Bett, das gegenüber von Harrys stand.

"Ob es einen Sinn gibt, warum ich hier bin, ... in Slytherin?" fragte Harry zögernd, in der Hoffnung, das Simon eine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben könnte.

"Ich weiß es nicht" sagte Simon mit nachdenklicher Stimme. Harry wandte sein Gesicht von Simon ab und erzählte, etwas stockend, von dem was Dumbledore über die vier Häuser gesagt hatte.

"Er will also, dass du versuchst den Slytherins die Augen zu öffnen," fragte Simon interessiert nach.

"Ich weiß nicht..." sagte Harry etwas zögernd: "Was ist, wenn das alles kein dummer Zufall ist?"

"Das Leben ist nie zufällig." sagte Simon mit ruhiger Stimme: "Jeder muss sich seinem Schicksal beugen."

"Aber woher weiß ich, was mein Schicksal ist?" fragte Harry.

"Das weiß man vorher nie genau. Wenn Dumbledore meint, dass der Hut richtig entschieden hat, dann wird das bestimmt einen Sinn haben, das wir beide jetzt hier sitzen und uns darüber unterhalten."

"Womit wir wieder am Anfang wären," sagte Harry nun genervt. Simon nickte und sah Harry schweigend an.

Es entstand eine bedrückende Stille. Harry wich Simons Augen aus und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Mond war bereits aufgegangen. Harry konnte nur seine groben Konturen sehen, da die Wolken sich vor ihm ausgebreitet hatten.

"Erzähl mir was du über Severus Snapes Verschwinden weißt," sagte Simon fordernd und brach das Schweigen.

"Was?" fragte Harry wandte seinen Blick zurück zu Simon.

"Du wusstest schon einen Tag vor der offiziellen Erklärung von seinem Verschwinden."

Harry sah Simon entsetzt an. Wie konnte er das nur wissen?´

"Deine Gefühle und Gedanken sind manchmal wie ein offenes Buch," erklärte Simon. "Ich habe lediglich wahrgenommen, dass du Angst um ihn hattest, mehr nicht." versuchte er Harry ein wenig zu beruhigen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist," log Harry und vermied Simons Blick. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Simon um die Lüge wusste.

"Er ist bei Lord Voldemort." wieder sah Harry entsetzt zu Simon auf. Er hatte den Namen seines Todfeindes ausgesprochen. Woher wusste er das? Er sah zu Simon auf und zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte er.

"Du dachtest, ich würde nicht wissen, dass er sich als Todesser ausgibt." erklärte Simon; "Dass er bei Voldemort ist, war reine Spekulation?"

"Du weißt, das Snape ein Spion ist?" fragte Harry und hätte sich im selben Augenblick ohrfeigen können. Simons Lächeln verschwand doch er nickte.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry und betrachtete Simon misstrauisch.

"Severus hat es mir selbst gesagt." sagte Simon wieder in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme. Er bemerkte Harrys misstrauischen Blick und setzte erneut an: "Es ist eine lange Geschichte und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob Severus die volle Wahrheit gesagt hat, aber wenn du sie hören willst, erzähle ich sie dir." 

"Severus war schon sehr früh in den Kontakt mit den dunklen Mächten gekommen und verfiel ihnen kurz nachdem er Hogwarts verließ. Er schloss sich Voldemort an und hat sich bis in den obersten Zirkel hinaufgearbeitet. Er war ein besessener Todesser, mit Leib und Seele, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er seine zukünftige Frau kennen lernte. Er sollte Kontakte zum Ministerium aufbauen und dort spionieren. Dabei verliebte er sich in ein potentielles Opfer. Voldemort versuchte die Hochzeit zu verhindern, weil sie nicht reinblütig war, aber Severus war durch die Liebe zu ihr geblendet. Nicht mal ein Jahr später bekamen sie einen Jungen, der jetzt kaum älter sein dürfte wie ich. Severus hatte seine Todesserpflichten vernachlässigt und Lord Voldemort bestrafte ihn dafür." Simon machte eine Pause. Harry hing an seinen Lippen. Er würde gleich Snapes größtes Geheimnis erfahren. Doch Simon schwieg.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Voldemort ließ seine Frau und seinen Sohn töten kurz bevor er durch dich zu Fall gebracht wurde. Severus litt sehr unter dem Verlust und zwang sich Lord Voldemort wieder treu zu sein. Mein Onkel, Lucius, versuchte ihn aufzubauen und als er ein dreiviertel Jahr später, also ein halbes Jahr nach Voldemorts Fall, die Pflegschaft über mich bekam, gab er mich an Severus weiter. Ich war gerade mal zwei Jahre alt. Doch Severus Herz war gebrochen, sein Vertrauen in Voldemort war nun ganz geschwunden, so dass er sich Dumbledore anschloss. Dumbledore beschaffte ihm eine Arbeit als Lehrer und Severus begann die übrig gebliebenen Todesser zu beschatten."

"Warum bist du dann nicht bei Snape aufgewachsen?" fragte Harry und sah Simon interessiert an.

"Lucius Malfoy hat Severus der Spionage verdächtigt und somit dessen Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Es war ein lebensgefährliches Spiel, auf das sich Severus eingelassen hatte. Severus hat keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber er hatte Angst, dass wenn es einmal hart auf hart kommen würde, dass auch mein Leben in Gefahr war." Simon unterbrach, setzte aber nach einer kurzen Pause wieder an:

"Ich war zu alt um mich den Muggeln zu überlassen. Ich hätte sicher zurück zu den Malfoys gekonnt, aber Dumbledore suchte für mich eine Familie aus, die nichts mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun hatte. So bin ich bei den Boots gelandet. Ich war zu jung, um das ganze zu dem Zeitpunkt zu verstehen, aber wir hielten Kontakt und sobald ich nach Hogwarts kam, hat er mir alles genau erklärt." Harry schwieg.

Er hatte erkannt, dass Voldemort nicht nur seinen Feinden Leid und Grausamkeit zufügte, sonder auch seinen Anhängern. Snapes Geschichte war so unendlich traurig, voller Entbehrungen. Kein Wunder, dass er selbst so ein Ekel war. Wer so viel durchgemacht hatte, konnte wahrscheinlich nicht anders, als auch zu Anderen so grausam zu sein.

Simon stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Nach einer ganzen Weile drehte er sich zu Harry um und sah ihn an.

"Severus schwebt in Lebensgefahr, wenn Voldemort herausbekommt, dass er abtrünnig ist." Harry nickte.

"Ich glaube, dass er Snape bereits deswegen verdächtigt." sagte Harry und erklärte Simon was Voldemort zwei Jahre zuvor gesagt hatte. Simon reagierte gequält auf diese Äußerung.

"Dann können wir nur hoffen, das dieses Mal alles gut geht." sagte Simon leise und ließ sich erneut auf Dracos Bett nieder.

Beide schwiegen sich eine Weile an. Harry wusste, das Snapes Leben auf des Messers Schneide befand. Nach einer ganzen Weile brach Simon das Schweigen: "Wir sollten das Thema wechseln, der Gedanke an Severus ist einfach zu deprimierend." Harry nickte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, worüber er reden wollte. Er überlegte scharf und ihm fiel das Gespräch mit Simon vor der ZAG-Prüfung wieder ein.

"Wie hast du es geschafft, mir während meiner Prüfung zu helfen?" fragte Harry schließlich.

"Mmh, ... gute Frage." sagte Simon und überlegte kurz: "Wenn zwei Menschen aufeinander treffen, die die Gabe, also Legilimentik, besitzen, können sich diese Personen auf kurze Distanzen austauschen, ohne die Worte laut auszusprechen."

"Wie das?" fragte Harry und sah Simon neugierig an.

"Es gibt zwei verschiedene Wege. Zum einen, kann man die Gedanken, aus dem anderen herausziehen, und zum anderen, die Gedanken dem anderen übermitteln, indem man ihn beeinflusst."

"Das klingt ganz schön kompliziert," gab Harry zu.

"Und doch beherrscht du unbewusst den schwierigeren der beiden Wege." ergänzte Simon.

Harry sah Simon nun fragend an.

"Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach ausprobieren. Ich werde jetzt an meine Lieblingsfarbe denken und ich wette, du bekommst sie heraus." Harry überlegte, dann aber nickte er. Simon lächelte Harry an, dann schien er sich zu konzentrieren. Harry sah Simon eine Weile an, dann schloss er die Augen. Er dachte an Simon und vor seinen Augen erschien langsam ein Bild. _Es war Sommer in Hogwarts. Simon verließ das Schloss. Er trug noch seine Ravenclaw Kleidung und war guter Laune. Er ging über die Wiesen zum See, wo er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und gedankenverloren in den blauen Himmel starrte._

Harry öffnete die Augen. Er war sich nun sicher das Simons Lieblingsfarbe blau war, himmelblau. Er sah zu Simon auf und dieser nickte.

"War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?" fragte er.

"Es war anstrengend." sagte Harry. Simon nickte verständnisvoll.

_"Reine Übungssache."_ hörte Harry Simons Stimme, ohne dass er etwas sagte.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er entsetzt und überrascht zugleich.

"Das ist die andere Form von Legilimentik." sagte Simon geslassen, doch Harrys Augen sahen Simon nur ratlos an: "Denk an deine ZAG-Prüfung. Du wolltest mich unbedingt etwas fragen und du hast es getan, indem du den Satz in mein Gehirn projiziert hast."

"Aber wie?" fragte Harry nun interessiert.

"Das weiß ich nicht genau., Ich kann es einfach, ohne darüber nach zu denken, wie es funktioniert. Es soll Zauberer geben, die andere derart beeinflussen können, dass die Beeinflussten nicht einmal merken, dass jemand in ihren Gedanken herumpfuscht. Sie halten es für ihre Eigenen, für Träume oder Visionen."

"Lord Voldemort." sagte Harry fast flüsternd und dachte mit Grauen an das Ende seines letzten Schuljahres. Simon nickte:

"Zum Beispiel," sagte er, "Voldemort soll sehr begabt auf diesem Gebiet sein. Es erleichtert ihm, die Gewinnung von Anhängern, wenn er vorher schon weiß, welche Ängste und Schwächen die Menschen mitbringen. Außerdem schafft er es, durch Legilimentik seine Ziele zu verfolgen."

"Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Steht alles in _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste´. _Solltest du bei Zeiten auch mal lesen." sagte Simon, lächelte zu Harry hinüber und stand auf.

"Wir sollten Schluss machen für heute. Es ist schon spät." sagte er zu Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Harry blieb allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. Er war müde, aber er wusste dass er wohl kaum schlafen konnte.

Halloween kam und Snape blieb immer noch verschwunden. Die Halle war festlich geschmückt, Hagrid hatte diesmal wieder seine stallgroßen Kürbisse gezüchtet, die in allen Ecken des Schlosses zur Zierde aufgestellt worden waren.

Das Festmahl war serviert. Aber niemand war in Feierlaune. Erst heute hatte es ein neues Gerücht über Snapes Verschwinden gegeben. Das schlimmste daran war, dass jetzt alle Schüler glaubten, dass Snape tot war.

Schweigend nahmen die Schüler das Festmahl zu sich. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sogar die Geister verzichteten auf ihre Show, was die Stimmung noch zusätzlich drückte.

Das Fest neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und Dumbledore erhob sich für seine Abschlussrede. Doch als er das Wort erheben wollte, wurde er unterbrochen. Das Eichenportal auf der anderen Seite, der großen Halle wurde mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen. Die Schüler wandten sich von Dumbledore ab und sahen, wie Professor Snape eintrat. Er sah alles andere als gut aus. Sein fahles Gesicht wirkte noch blasser und ausgemergelter. Dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sich um die geschwollenen Augen ab. Am ganzen Leibe zitternd ging er auf den Lehrertisch zu. Seine Schritte wirkten unsicher und doch schaffte er es bis an seinen Platz am Tisch.

"Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hat die Kontrolle über die Dementoren gewonnen." sagte er mit einer ungewohnt heiseren und matten Stimme und brach auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

to be continued


	8. Wieder einmal Askaban

So da bin ich wieder, mit einem doch recht langem Kapitel. Sagt mal, ist mein letztes Kapitel so schlecht, dass ich nur vier Reviews bekommen habe???

Aber auf diese vier habe ich mich besonders gefreut!!! Danke.

AlexBlack5: Klar hast du mich inspiriert... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deine E-Mail rezitieren muß, aber du weißt ganz genau, dass ich über Simon erst gegen Ende der Geschichte Klartext reden kann, aber es wird sicher eine liebenswürdige Person in Slytherin geben.

black-eyed-april: Die Gespräche waren langwierig, ich gebe es zu, aber ich konnte mich nicht weiterhin von Kapitel zu Kapitel davor drücken. Irgendwann mussten sie kommen. Sorry!

Daniel: Die Form der Legilimentik ist weder neu, noch von mir erfunden. Fünftes Buch: 1.) Voldemort hat bewusst, Harry die Vision „eingepflanzt", das Harry glaubte, Sirius sei in Gefahr.

2.) Lies dir die Szene mit der ZAG-Prüfung (Zaubereigeschichte) noch einmal durch! Wenn das keine Andeutung auf Legilimentik ist, esse ich Harrys Feuerblitz, wenn ich an ihn herankomme!

TheSnitch: Sei bitte gnädig!!! Es ist meine erste FF, die mehr als eine Person liest. Ich werde mich bemühen! Falls ich keine Fortsetzung schreibe, dann vielleicht aber noch mal eine komplette Überarbeitung der Story...

**Wieder einmal Askaban**

Alle Schüler waren nun mucksmäuschenstill und starrten gebannt auf ihren Lehrer.

Professor Snape war nicht bewusstlos, aber seine Kräfte schienen ihn so weit verlassen zu haben, dass er sich nur mit mühe wieder aufrappelte und leise etwas zu Dumbledore sprach. Professor McGonagall stand auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Eine Zeit lang passierte gar nichts. Einige Schüler wandten sich vom Lehrertisch ab und begannen leise zu tuscheln an. Auch der Lärmpegel unter den Slytherins stieg zu einem stetigen Murmeln an. Harry drehte sich zu Simon um, der aber immer noch mit blassem Gesicht zu Snape aufblickte. Harrys Blick wanderte über den Slytherintisch und seine Augen trafen auf die Malfoys. Draco freut sich´ kam Harry in den Sinn und er wandte sich angewidert von ihm ab.

Das Schlagen einer Tür ließ ihn wieder zum Lehrertisch aufsehen. Professor McGonagall betrat, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey, die große Halle.

Sie trug ein kleines Gefäß mit dampfendem Inhalt und übergab dieses Professor Snape, der es in einem Zug ausleerte. Langsam richtete sich Professor Snape in seinem Stuhl wieder auf und warf einen Blick zu Dumbledore.

Dumbledore erteilte ihm die Erlaubnis zu den Schülern zu sprechen. Mühsam erhob Snape sich und schien kurz zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Dann richtete er sich mit matter Stimme an die Schüler:

"Der dunkle Lord hat am frühen Abend einen Anschlag auf Askaban ausgeübt. Er befreite seine Anhänger und schickte die Dementoren von der Insel, damit sie sich auf dem gesamten Festland verteilen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Professor Snape setzte erneut an, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

Er schickte die Schüler in ihre Häuser und bat sie dort zu warten bis man nähere Informationen hatte. Die Lehrer würden sich derweil zu einer Lagebesprechung zurückziehen.

Harry schloss sich nur widerwillig den Slytherins an und folgte ihnen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg wurde das Gespräch zunehmend lauter und dort angekommen, konnte Draco seine Freude über den Askabanausbruch nur schwer unterdrücken. So ging es einigen anderen auch. Fast jeder Slytherin schien irgendjemanden zu kennen der zuletzt noch dort gesessen hatte und jetzt vielleicht, durch Voldemorts Anschlag auf das Gefängnis die Freiheit wiedererlangt hatte.

Harry hatte vor ein paar Monaten mit Hilfe von Dumbledores Orden einige Todesser gefangen: ´Lucius Malfoy, Crabbey, Goyle, Nott, McNair, ...´ Er wusste dass es noch mehr waren, aber er konnte sich momentan nicht an ihre Namen erinnern. Viele von ihnen hatten Söhne oder Töchter, die mit Harry zusammen in die Schule gingen. Er warf erneut einen Blick auf Draco, der sich gutgelaunt mit Vincent Crabbey, Gregory Goyle und Theodor Nott unterhielt. Sie alle schienen sich über Snapes unheilvolle Nachricht zu freuen. ´Antonin Dolohow, Rodolphus Lestrange ... Lestrange Weitere Namen an die sich Harry nun erinnerte und er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum nach Simon um.

Dieser saß in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer. Bei ihm saß Frederic, aber sie schwiegen sich an. Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, was Simon über die Befreiung der Gefangenen dachte. Er wusste nicht, ob Simon einen Grund hatte sich über die Befreiung seines Vaters zu freuen, oder ob der Hass auf ihn so groß war, dass er sich ärgerte. So sehr Harry sich auch bemühte, er kam einfach nicht an Simons Gedanken ran. Schließlich gab er auf und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Er ärgerte sich, dass er sich damals gegen das Phönixhaus entschieden hatte. Dann könnte er sich jetzt wenigstens mit Hermine unterhalten. Voldemort würde jetzt seine treuen Anhänger wieder um sich gescharrt haben. Und noch schlimmer, er hatte die Dementoren unter seiner Kontrolle. Harry mochte sich nicht ausmalen, welche Auswirkungen diese Tatsache auf die Zaubererwelt und Muggelwelt haben könnte, aber er vermutete, dass es nicht lange dauern würde bis Voldemort erneut in Erscheinung treten würde.

Harry Gedanken wurden durch eine unnatürliche Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum unterbrochen. Er drehte sich um und sah Professor Snape, der gerade in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums trat. Alle Schüler sahen zu ihm auf. Er sah nicht sehr viel besser aus als vorhin in der Großen Halle, aber er schien wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften zu sein.

"Ich darf euch nicht viel mehr sagen, als ich bisher gesagt hatte. Es hat sich erwiesen, dass die Kräfte des Lords unaufhaltsam stärker werden." sagte Snape immer noch mit matter Stimme. Er sah von einem Schüler zu anderen, die alle mit tiefer Unschuldmiene und voller Erfurcht zu ihm aufsahen, dann setzte er fort: "Wir werden zwar mit erhöhter Wachsamkeit in die Welt schauen müssen, doch momentan ist Hogwarts noch nicht in Gefahr ... Der Schulbetrieb wird normal fortgesetzt." Snape wandte sich nach diesen Worten zum Gehen, als ein Drittklässer ihn aufhielt:

"Wie hat er es geschafft," fragte er zögernd.

Snape sah zu ihn hinüber und ein sehr mattes Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht: "Nun Mr. Perish, kluge Frage, aber ich darf ihnen dazu keine Informationen geben." dann richtete er sich erneut an alle Schüler: "Ich denke ihr solltet ins Bett gehen, vielleicht gibt es bis morgen neue Informationen. Mal sehen wie das Ministerium auf die Botschaft reagiert."

Damit verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner war müde, der Redebedarf war zu groß und sobald sich die Wand hinter Professor Snape geschlossen hatte, wurde es schlagartig wieder lauter.

Harry hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. Simon hatte sich nach der Rede von Snape in Richtung Schlafsäle verzogen. Harry dagegen stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch die Steinwand. Er wusste, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war um diese Zeit durch das Schloss zu laufen, aber er konnte das Gerede im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum nicht ertragen. Hogwarts war wie ausgestorben, als Harry sich leise schleichend durch die Gänge bewegte. Er wandte sich langsam die Wendeltreppe zur Eulerei hoch. Nicht das kleinste Geräusch war zu hören. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf den kalten Steinboden. Hedwig schien unterwegs zu sein. Vielleicht war sie jagen, dachte Harry und vergrub niedergeschlagen sein Gesicht in seine verschränkten Arme. Er zwang sich an nichts zu denken, aber es gelang im nicht. Immer wieder schlichen sich Gedanken ein, die er loswerden wollte: Dementoren, Voldemorts stärker werdende Kräfte, Angst und erneut die Prophezeiung. Er stand auf und ging leise auf und ab. Gelegentlich warf er einen Blick hinaus auf den fast schwarzen Nachthimmel. Kein Stern war zu sehen. Die Wolken verschluckten alles. Er konnte nur schemenhaft Hagrids Hütte erkennen und den dahinter liegenden verbotenen Wald.

Dann plötzlich ließen ihn Schritte auf der Treppe aufhorchen. Er durfte nicht hier sein, aber die Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken waren gleich null. Er stellte sich hinter die Tür, so dass er zumindest nicht sofort gesehen wurde, wenn derjenige die Tür öffnete. Bitte,´ dachte Harry, lass es nicht Filch sein.´

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Harry beobachtete, wie die Person direkt zu den Eulen ging. Es war Ron und Harry wagte sich aus dem Schatten hervorzutreten, welchen die Tür auf ihn warf.

"Hallo Ron," sagte Harry. "Schreibst du an deine Eltern?" Ron erschrak. Die ganze Farbe verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er hatte anscheinend mit schlimmeren gerechnet, als mitten in der Nacht Harry in der Eulerei zu treffen.

"Was geht dich das an?" fuhr Ron ihn an und wandte sich an Pigwidgeon, der zu Ron hinuntergesegelt kam. Harry stockte mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch Harry versuchte freundlich zu bleiben.

"Richte ihnen ein paar Grüße aus." Ron drehte sich zu Harry um, sah ihn aber immer noch abweisend an.

"RON, JETZT HÖR MIR MAL KURZ ZU. VOLDEMORT NIMMT GERADE DIE ZAUBERERWELT AUSEINANDER UND JEDER GLAUBT, DASS ICH IHN DABEI UNTERSTÜTZE. HAST DU EIGENTLICH EINE AHNUNG; WIE SCHEIßE ES MIR DABEI GEHT???" Harry konnte seine schlechte Laune nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Rons Verhalten wollte er sich nicht weiter gefallen lassen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er leise sein musste. Wütend wandte er sich von Ron ab, der ihn entgeistert ansah und verließ die Eulerei. Er rannte die Treppe hinunter. Ron rief ihm noch irgendetwas hinterher, aber er wollte es nicht hören.

Im Korridor angekommen stoppte er. Er kochte zwar immer noch vor Wut, aber er hörte Filchs Stimme. Harry sah sich hastig um und floh in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Filch schien Harry nicht gehört zu haben und ging an dem Klassenzimmer vorbei. Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er ärgerte sich, dass er die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht eingesteckt hatte und lauschte an der Tür, aber er konnte Filch nicht mehr hören. Er öffnete sie leise und wollte sich gerade heraus schleichen, als er Ron hörte.

"Mr. Filch bitte, ich musste ..." versuchte Ron Filch zu erklären. Harry verschwand wieder in dem Klassenzimmer.

"Keine Widerrede, Sie kommen jetzt mit in mein Büro," hörte Harry Filch sagen. Harry lauschte den Schritten, die sich rasch von ihm entfernten. Das war seine Chance. Filch war für einige Minuten beschäftigt und das Büro lag weit weg vom Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er öffnete die Tür, sah sich um und rannte los.

Dort angekommen ging Harry sofort in seinen Schlafsaal und legte sich auf sein Bett.

Er hatte Filch auf sich und Ron aufmerksam gemacht. Wenn er Ron nicht angeschrieen hätte, wären sicher beide wohlbehalten in den jeweiligen Schlafsälen angekommen. Geschieht ihm recht,´ sagte eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry schob die Gedanken weit weg und versuchte zu schlafen...

Er stellte sich vor, was passieren würde, wenn mitten in der Nacht die Dementoren Hogwarts erreichten. Harry klammerte seinen Zauberstab fest an sich. Es dauerte sehr lange bis er endlich in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen sehr unruhig. Auf allen Gängen war ein ständiges Gemurmel der Schüler zu hören. Die Slytherins waren anscheinend die einzigen, die nicht ängstlich und beunruhigt wirkten. Harry schämte sich dazu zu gehören. Er hielt sich kaum noch im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ließ sich kaum noch bei den abendlichen Partys blicken.

Die Lehrer hielten sich weiterhin sehr verschlossen was Informationen anging und auch der _Tagesprophet_ hatte bisher nur eine kurze Notiz darüber geschrieben, da weder die genauen Umstände, noch die entflohenen Häftlinge bekannt waren.

Am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück wurde Harry schließlich von Simon angesprochen.

"Harry, was ist los mit dir?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, sah aber nicht zu ihm auf. "Warum ziehst du dich zurück."

"Keine Ahnung!" sagte Harry kurz angebunden.

"Gehst du wenigstens zum Spiel?", fragte Simon weiter. Heute war das zweite Quidditchspiel der Saison: Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw.

Harry nickte

"Muss ja sehen wie die Konkurrenz spielt." sagte er mit vollem Mund.

"Das ist wahr, gerade die beiden Häuser haben es in sich." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Gryffindors haben genauso wie wir eine ganz neue Mannschaft. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass wir viel von denen lernen können. Wir spielen erst nächstes Jahr gegen sie, bis dahin haben sie viel an Erfahrung zugelegt."

Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen. Die Post kam und damit etwa hundert Eulen, die durch die oberen Fenster in die große Halle flogen. Harry sah gespannt nach oben in der Hoffnung Hedwig zu sehen. Eine große graue Eule ließ sich neben Simon nieder um ihm den _Tagespropheten_ zu bringen.

Kurz darauf landete eine kleine braune Eule in Harrys Haferbrei. Erst glaubte Harry es sei Pigwidgion, die Winzeule von Ron, aber es handelte sich um eine sehr junge Schuleule, die einen Brief von Hagrid am Bein hatte. Harry fischte die Eule aus seinem Schälchen und setzte sie auf den Tisch. Die Nachricht von Hagrid war sehr kurz und erwies sich als eine Einladung zum Tee heute nach dem Quidditchspiel.

"Soso, du hast ein Rendez-vous mit Hagrid," bemerkte Simon skeptisch, "Gehst du hin?"

Harry nickte. Simons blaue Augen starrten Harry durchdringend an.

"Du bist mit ihm befreundet?"

"Was dagegen?" fragte Harry nun in einem leicht patzigen Ton. Simon wandte den Blick von ihm ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist deine Sache, mit wem du befreundet bist." Simon schlug die Zeitung auf und blätterte etwas darin herum:

"Wurde auch mal Zeit," murmelte er und zeigte Harry einen Artikel:

**Askaban außer Kontrolle: Dementoren auf Abwegen**

Wie wir bereits vor zwei Tagen berichteten gab es an Halloween einen erneuten Massenausbruch aus Askaban. Wie der Sprecher des Krisenstabs Arthur Weasley gestern Abend verriet, hat der dunkle Lord eine Lücke in den laufenden Umstrukturierungsmaßnahmen entdeckt und diese ausgenutzt. Wie der dunkle Lord an diese Informationen heran kam ist momentan noch unklar.

Die Dementoren haben offensichtlich Askaban verlassen und die Gefangenen unbeaufsichtigt zurückgelassen. Den meisten Gefangenen gelang daraufhin die Flucht zum sieben Kilometer entfernten Festland. Es ist allerdings auch nicht auszuschließen, dass ihnen geholfen wurde. Die Zahl der geflohenen Häftlinge steht noch nicht ganz fest, aber es wird eine Größenordnung von etwa hundert bis zweihundert Gefangenen erwartet. Sobald etwas zu den flüchtigen Personen bekannt ist, werden wir uns bemühen, sie ausführlich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzten.

Die verbliebenen Häftlinge waren zu dieser Sache noch nicht Vernehmungsfähig.

Das Ministerium hat eine Sonderkommission eingerichtet, die für die Aufklärung des Falls beitragen soll. Hinweise auf flüchtende Gefangene und über den Verbleib der Dementoren, sollen unverzüglich dem Ministerium mitgeteilt werden.

Harry las sich den Artikel durch. Er war alles andere als zufrieden stellend. ´Warum waren die Dementoren noch nicht längst von Askaban abgezogen worden? dachte Harry. ´Dumbledore hatte dies doch gefordert?

Er schlang den Rest seines Haferbreis herunter und ging dann mit Simon zum Quidditchfeld.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Ravenclaw hatte drei geniale Jäger, die es den Gryffindors besonders schwer machten, den Quaffel überhaupt in die Hand zu bekommen. Doch Harrys besonderes Augenmerk galt den Sucherinnen beider Mannschaften: Cho Chang und Ginny Weasley. Ein Blick auf die Punktetafel verriet Harry das Ginny schleunigst den Schnatz fangen sollte, wenn Gryffindor noch gewinnen wollte, doch obwohl Harry sich bemühte, auch er konnte den Schnatz nirgends entdecken. Terry Boot schoss wieder ein Tor. Achtzig zu null für Ravenclaw. Harry war klar, dass die Slytherins noch viel zu üben hatten, wenn sie diese Mannschaft nächstes Jahr schlagen wollten. Zumindest wenn Nott weiterhin Hüter war. Nach etwa einer Stunde und einem Punktestand von hundertsechzig zu zehn fing Ginny den Schnatz. Ein überraschendes Unentschieden. Das Ginny eine gute Sucherin war, wusste er. Harry hatte ihr während des Spiels immer wieder die Daumen gedrückt. Er hatte Cho lange Zeit verehrt, aber bis auf den einen Kuss vor Weihnachten und der Pleite an dem Hogsmeadewochenende ist nie wieder etwas gelaufen. Außerdem war sie mir Michael Corner zusammen, einem Treiber des Ravenclawteams.

Harry kam nur schwer durch das Getümmel, welches sich am Ausgang des Stadions sammelte. Er ging hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Er hatte seine Einladung diesmal nicht vergessen und er beeilte sich auf die letzten Meter.

Als er nun endlich an Hagrids Tür klopfte, hörte er im inneren die Stimmen von Ron und Hermine. Harry wollte erst weglaufen, aber die Tür öffnete sich schon: "Harry, komm rein!" sagte Hagrid mit rauer, aber freundlicher Stimme. Er trat ein und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf Hermine und Ron: "Sag bloß, die hast du auch zum Tee eingeladen." sagte Harry mit kühler Stimme und warf ganz besonders Ron einen verachtenden Blick zu.

"Dachte das könnte nicht schaden, da ihr euch die ganze letzte Zeit weitestgehend angeschwiegen habt." sagte Hagrid mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: "Setzt euch, der Tee ist schon fertig." Hagrid stellte einige Teetassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich zwischen Ron und Harry.

Keiner sagte ein Wort während sie ihre erste Tasse Tee tranken. Harry vermied es Ron anzusehen.

"Na hört mal," sagte Hagrid schließlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen, "Was ist´n los mit euch?"

"Nichts," sagte Ron hastig und warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu. Hermine, die dies ebenfalls bemerkte gab Ron einen Stoß in die Rippen.

"Ron, begrabt jetzt endlich euren kleinen Streit, das bringt doch nichts." sagte sie und sah Ron hoffnungsvoll an.

"Hast du vergessen, dass ich seinetwegen zwanzig Hauspunkte verloren habe?"

"Nein, aber was musst du auch mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss laufen?" gab Hermine genervt zurück. "Außerdem sollten wir uns über wichtigere Dinge unterhalten!"

"Ach ja, was denn," zischte Ron sie an.

"Hast du heute schon Zeitung gelesen?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hättest du besser mal tun sollen. Da stand was über Askaban drin."

Hermine zog eine etwas zerknitterte Seite des Tagespropheten aus ihrer Manteltasche und hielt sie Ron unter die Nase, der zögernd anfing zu lesen.

"Warum hast du nicht schon vorher was gesagt?" sagte Ron und legte den Zeitungsausschnitt auf den Tisch.

"Weil du vor und während des ganzen Quidditchspiels nichts anderes als diesen dämlichen Sport im Kopf hattest..."

"War doch auch´n klasse Spiel, nicht Harry?" sagte Ron und warf Harry einen Blick zu der weder gehässig noch abweisend war. Harry nickte.

"Zum Glück ist unser nächstes Spiel gegen die Gryffindors... obwohl Withby Schwierigkeiten haben wird, wenn er Ginny schlagen will... Sie ist halt ein Weasley," fuhr Ron schwärmend fort. Doch ein Blick auf Harry, Hermine und Hagrid war klar, dass keiner von ihnen über das Quidditchspiel reden wollte.

"Harry?" sagte sie etwas zögernd und sah zu ihm auf, "du hast nicht zufällig etwas mitbekommen, wie es Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer geschafft hat, die Dementoren von der Insel zu locken?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich war die letzten Tage selten im Gemeinschaftsraum und Snape hat auch nichts gesagt, obwohl ich glaube, dass er mehr darüber weiß, als er zu gibt."

"Klar," sagte Ron, "Er ist doch ein Todesser."

"Professor Snape WAR ein Todesser und ist ein Spion." sagte Hagrid nun mit seiner rauen Stimme, "aber dass ihr das ja nicht weiter erzählt."

"Klar so blöd sind wir nun auch wieder nicht," verteidigte sich Ron, aber Hagrid meinte mit seiner Mahnung gar nicht ihn, denn er sah Harry scharf an:

"Was ist mit dir? Du bist doch mit diesem langen Siebtklässler befreundet, diesem Lestrange?"

"Keine Angst, Simon ist okay," sagte Harry rasch und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, "außerdem wusste er bereits, dass Snape ein Spion ist."

"WAS???" sagten Ron und Hagrid gleichzeitig und alle starrten Harry entsetzt an.

"Du hast mit ihm darüber geredet?" fragte Ron weiter. Harry nickte. Harry wusste dass er ihnen jetzt eine Erklärung schuldig war und beschrieb grob das Verhältnis zwischen Snape und Simon. Aber er ließ Snapes Geschichte aus. Das würde ein wenig zu weit gehen und er wollte Simons Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen.

"Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass Simon vertrauenswürdig ist?" fragte Ron misstrauisch.

"Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht, weil er, wie ich, nur durch einen dummen Zufall nach Slytherin gekommen ist?" sagte Harry. Im Hinterkopf allerdings geisterten Simons Worte herum: _Das Leben ist nie zufällig, jeder muss sich seinem Schicksal beugen_, aber Harry schob den Gedanken weg. Harry schenkte sich noch einen Tee ein. Er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn immer noch skeptisch ansah, doch Harry beschloss, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.

Hagrid stand auf und machte sich an seinem Kessel zu schaffen. Er wollte noch eine Kanne Tee machen.

"Harry," flüsterte Hermine zu ihm rüber und vergewisserte sich, dass Hagrid gerade nicht hinhörte, "Wie kommst du eigentlich mit Malfoy zurecht?"

"Mal so mal so, unterschiedlich, wieso?"

"Der weiß doch bestimmt mehr über die Dementoren, ... ich meine dem sein Vater?"

"Hermine was hast du die ganze Zeit mit diesen Dementoren?" fragte Ron, "Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer kann ihnen einfach mehr bieten."

"So einfach ist das nicht, Ron" sagte Hermine ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf, "Die Dementoren sind durch verschiedene Zauber an das Ministerium gebunden. Sie können sich nicht einfach so einen neuen Meister suchen." Hermine wandte sich nach einer kurzen Pause wieder Harry zu.

"Wie haben die Slytherins auf Snapes Nachricht reagiert?"

"Sie waren begeistert und haben ..." Harry stockte: "Hermine!"

"Was?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich euch das erzählen sollte..."

"Komm, Harry," sagte Hermine und sah Harry beunruhigt an, "Draco weiß bestimmt eine Menge über V-Voldemorts Pläne."

"Und, was willst du machen, wenn du was über Voldemort herausbekommst?" fragte Harry direkt an Hermine gerichtet. Hermine hob die Schultern.

"Schaden kann es nicht, oder?" sagte Hermine, "Dann wissen wir wenigstens, auf was wir uns vorbereiten können. Bitte Harry!" Harry sah Hermines flehenden Blick. ´Warum eigentlich nicht´, fragte sich Harry. Es würde nichts Schaden ein wenig herum zu schnüffeln. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, die müssten sicher eine Menge wissen, nur zweifelte Harry, dass irgendjemand freiwillig mit Informationen herausrückte. Schließlich nickte er:

"Ich kann sehen, ob ich irgendetwas ganz zufällig in Erfahrung bringen kann. Nach seinen zweiten oder dritten Becher achtet Draco nicht mehr darauf, was er erzählt." Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verwirrt an und Harry wusste sofort, warum: "Simon macht echt gute Zaubertränke!"

"Du trinkst die doch nicht auch, das ist verboten"

"Hermine! Snape weiß davon, aber er hat noch nie etwas dagegen gesagt." Hermine legte hastig den Finger auf den Mund und gab Harry zu verstehen jetzt besser still zu sein. Hagrid kam mit einer großen dampfenden Kanne mit Kräutertee an den Tisch zurück. Er bemerkte das plötzliche Schweigen:

"Na, hab ich was verpasst oder heckt ihr schon wieder irgendwelche Streiche aus?"

"Weder noch," sagte Ron rasch und schob Hagrid seine leere Tasse zu.

"Was machen die Zauberkaninchen?" fragte Harry. Hagrid grinste.

"Sind, glaub´ ich soweit, dass wir sie einsetzen können. Eulenpost ist bei weitem nicht mehr so sicher wie früher. Dumbledore hat eine unerwartet hohe Fehlerquote festgestellt. Schätz´ mal, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer dahinter steckt."

"Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer fängt die Post ab?" fragte Ron und wurde etwas bleich.

"Schon möglich, muss ja auf´n laufenden sein, was die Konkurrenz gerade macht."

"Dann, hoffe ich, hatte Pig Glück. Ich habe nämlich meinen Eltern geschrieben und ich will nicht, dass es jemand ließt."

"Warum sollte jemand so´ne Minieule abfangen?" fragte Harry.

"Du kennst doch Pig, der schafft es doch nie, seine Briefe einwandfrei zu überbringen, dazu ist er viel zu tollpatschig." Alle lachten.

Lange hatte Harry nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Mit Ron und Hermine Probleme auszudiskutieren, war trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit des Themas amüsanter, als mit Simon, der eher abwägend und berechnend an so etwas heranging.

Als die Teesitzung bei Hagrid zu Ende war, fühlte Harry so etwas wie Glück. Er hatte seine alten Freunde wieder. Doch er hatte auch zugesagt, die Slytherins auszuhorchen, und dabei war ihm etwas mulmig zumute. ´Was passierte wenn irgendjemand etwas herausbekommt,´ dachte Harry. Gedankenverloren betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Slytherins waren, wie jeden Samstag in Feierlaune, aber Harry ging ohne sie zu beachten in seinen Schlafsaal. Er hatte über eine Menge neuer Eindrücke nachzudenken und er musste einigermaßen nüchtern bleiben, wenn er Draco diesen Abend aushorchen wollte. Aber diese Rechnung ging nicht auf.

Simon hielt Harry am Abend noch lange mit dem heutigen Quidditchspiel auf. Außerdem versuchte er mit Harrys Hilfe neue Spielstrategien für das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff im kommenden Monat zu entwerfen. Harry sah keine Chance sich aus diesem Gespräch herauszuziehen. Er beobachtete Draco aus dem Augenwinkel, der sich mit seinen beiden Freunden Crabbe und Goyle unterhielt.

Warum fragte er nicht einfach Simon, ob er etwas über Askaban wusste,´ dachte sich Harry. Immerhin hatte Harry ihn auch noch nicht gefragt. Doch Simon zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schultern:

"Keine Ahnung, was geht mich das an?" sagte er zögernd und füllte seinen Becher erneut mit Verwirrungstrank. "Hab´im Moment anderes im Kopf."

"Ja, Erdbeeren, Schokolade und eine Portion Vanilleeis," sagte Harry beiläufig und fing an zu Lachen. Simon stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

"Na Potter, amüsierst du dich schön," zischte Draco Harry zu, als dieser sich einen neuen Becher holen wollte. Harrys Lachen endete abrupt und er sah Draco scharf an. Wenn er ihn jetzt fragte, würde Simon Verdacht schöpfen und das wollte er nicht riskieren, aber er musste versuchen Draco in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um dann eine Chance zu finden sich von Simon loszueisen.

"Draco, hast du deinen Aufsatz für Geschichte schon fertig?" Malfoy sah Harry irritiert an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Den musst du wohl selber machen, Potter. Ich bin doch nicht dein Kindermädchen" sagte er und gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich. Simon sah sich derweil nach Frederic um, entschuldigte sich kurz bei Harry und verschwand im Durchgang zu den Schlafsälen. "Na, worüber habt ihr euch amüsiert?" fragte Draco hämisch, seine blassen Augen immer noch auf den Vorhang gerichtet, hinter dem Simon gerade verschwunden war.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an!" sagte Harry. Draco wandte nun den Blick von dem Vorhang ab und sah Harry eindringlich an.

"Ich habe dich vorhin mit deiner Freundin gesehen," Harry schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. "Diese Granger" setzte Draco verachtend hinzu. "Hast du ihr nicht auch geraten sich dringend zu verdünnisieren?"

"Wieso?" Harry war nun vollends durcheinander und der Verwirrungstrank tat den Rest. Bis gerade glaubte er noch klar denken zu können, aber Draco brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

"Hast du meine Rede vor ein paar Wochen vergessen?" sagte Draco und sah grinsend zu Harry auf. "Der dunkle Lord wird stärker! Er hat seine treuesten Gefolgsleuten zusammen." Er warf Harry einen verachtenden Blick zu und trank einen Schluck Verwirrungstrank.

Harry schwieg und sah nervös zu einigen Drittklässlern hinüber die gerade einen Knaller gezündet hatten. Der Raum wurde für kurze Zeit durch rot-grüne Lichtfontänen erhellt.

"Weißt du etwas über die Befreiung von Askaban?" fragte Harry nun zögernd. Man konnte Draco ansehen, dass er mit so etwas nicht gerechnet hatte, denn er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er antwortete:

"Warum sollte ich es dir erzählen? Angst vor den Dementoren?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Er war es Leid mit Draco das Gespräch angefangen zu haben, also drehte er sich um und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen weg.

Im dunklen Gang, der zu den Schlafsälen führte, hörte er ein Flüstern, das abrupt endete, als Harry ihn betrat. Im Vorbeigehen erkannte er Simon, Frederic und Ethan. Im Schlafsaal legte Harry seinen Umhang ab und machte sich fürs Bett fertig. Heute würde er keine neuen Erkenntnisse einholen können.

Den ganzen Sonntag verbrachte er damit die, von Professor Snape geforderten, zwei Rollen Pergament über den rechtlichen Gebrauch von Veritasserum zu schreiben. Außerdem musste er noch den Aufsatz für Professor Binns beenden. Doch er musste vergnügt feststellen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der seine Hausaufgaben noch nicht erledigt hatte. Crabbe und Goyle saßen an einem Tisch weiter und versuchten bei Draco abzuschreiben, der sie aber nicht ließ. Schließlich hielt Draco das nicht mehr aus, packte wütend seine Sachen und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Crabbe wollte ihm folgen, doch Draco richtete drohend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, dann verschwand er durch die Wand zu den Kerkern.

Draco blieb den Rest des Tages fort und Crabbe und Goyle saßen betrübt, schweigend in den Lehnstühlen. Keiner der beiden machte seine Hausaufgaben. Sie versuchten es nicht einmal. Aber wenigstens ließen sie Harry in Ruhe.

Nach der ersten Zaubertrankstunde, die Professor Snape nach seiner Abwesenheit abhielt, rief er einige Schüler zu sich. Unter anderem Harry und Neville. Er drückte jedem Schüler schweigend ein Pergament in die Hand und verließ den Klassenraum. Harry warf entgeistert einen Blick auf das Papier.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Hiermit teile ich ihnen mit, dass Sie die Nachprüfung in Zaubertränke bestanden haben._

_Theorie: Ohnegleichen_

_Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

In Harry tat sich eine kleine Explosion auf. Er hatte bestanden. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er warf noch einen Blick auf seine Mitschüler. Neville war sehr blass, aber Harry wusste irgendwie, dass er nur zu geschockt war, um sich zu freuen. Er hatte ebenfalls bestanden. Zu den anderen konnte sich Harry kein Urteil bilden. Er stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer, um Simon aufzusuchen. Doch wo sollte er ihn suchen. Das Schloss war riesig und Harry wusste nicht genau wie Simons Stundenplan aussah. Er könnte überall sein.

Nachdem er einige Korridore entlang gelaufen war, gab Harry auf. Er würde Simon auch noch in der Mittagspause danken können. Etwas außer Atem lehnte er sich gegen die Wand.

"Hallo Harry," hörte er jemanden sagen. Er drehte sich um und sah Ginny. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. "Was hast du gemacht, du siehst aus, als wärst du durch das ganze Schloss gerannt." Harry nickte.

"Fast, hätte ich das auch gemacht," sagte Harry und sah Ginny an, "Ich suche Simon."

"Da kann ich dir nicht helfen, aber es muss wirklich sehr wichtig sein." sagte sie und lächelte.

"Ich habe Zaubertränke bestanden."

"Gratuliere," sagte Ginny erfreut. Harry entfernte sich von der Wand, sah noch mal kurz zu Ginny auf, ließ aber seinen Blick wieder auf den Fußboden ruhen.

"Du warst letzten Samstag echt super."

"Danke" sagte Ginny verlegen und Harry könnte wetten, dass wenn er aufsah, sie rot werden würde, aber Harry tat es nicht.

"Na ja, ich will dann mal weiter." sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht.

Die folgenden Tage ergaben nicht viel Neues. Draco wirkte leicht reizbar und Harry mied es ihn noch einmal auf Askaban anzusprechen.

In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatten sie die Zauberkaninchen durch und Hagrid begann nun etwas über die widerlichsten Kreaturen zu Reden, die Harry je gesehen hatte: Schlammwesen.

Sie lebten bevorzugt im Moor und kleineren Tümpeln. Sie waren zwar nicht gefährlich, aber ihr Aussehen war sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie hatten keine festen Körper und sie konnten sich dem Schlamm sehr gut anpassen, so dass sie schwer zu finden waren.

Harry wühlte mit seinen Händen in der Matschgrube um ein Schlammwesen zu fangen. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und Harry wurde nervös.

Endlich´ dachte er und zog einen tennisball-großen Schlammklumpen aus dem Matsch. Das Wesen fühlte sich extrem glitschig an und versuchte sich aus Harrys Griff zu lösen, doch er ließ nicht locker.

Harry griff noch fester zu. Das Wesen wandte sich, hielt aber plötzlich inne und war mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden.

Hagrid kam zu Harry herüber, der, wie seine Mitschüler, über und über mit Schlamm beschmutzt war.

"Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen," sagte er amüsiert, "Schlammwesen neigen dazu zu explodieren, wenn man sie zu fest hält."

"Toll gemacht, Potter." sagte Draco kühl und Harry sah zu ihm auf. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Draco war gerade damit beschäftigt sein Gesicht und die Kleidung vom Matsch zu befreien.

"Sorry," sagte Harry kurz und grinste Draco an.

Schlechtgelaunt hasteten die Slytherins zurück zum Schloss. Auf den engen Gängen, die zu den Klassenräumen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Geschichte der Zauberei führten, stießen sie unvorhergesehen auf Hermine und Ron, die den Slytherins ebenso eilig entgegen kamen. Draco und Hermine stießen dabei zusammen. Dracos Tasche fiel zu Boden und Hermine hielt sich mit Mühe an Ron fest um nicht zu stürzen. Sie verlor ihren Zauberstab, der mit einem Funkensprühenden Knall auf den Boden fiel und auf Draco zugerollt kam.

"Na Super," schrie Draco und sah Hermine und Ron an. "Dieses Schlammblut hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Ron, der Hermine schon immer tapfer verteidigt hatte, wenn Draco sie so nannte, wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch dieser zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn.

"Weasley, pass auf," sagte Draco verachtend, "sonst bist du noch vor deiner Freundin dran." Ron blieb starr stehen. Er hatte keine Chance schnell genug seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen.

"Heb die Tasche auf, Weasley," sagte Draco und ein sadistisches Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und starrte Draco an.

"Das werde ich nicht tun,..." sagte Ron leise, aber eindringlich

"Das tut mir aber leid, ... " Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und rief: _"Rictussempra" _und Ron warf sich lachend auf den Boden. Harry, der sich bisher noch nicht einmischen konnte, drängelte sich durch die Menge und zerrte an Dracos Schulter:

"Hör auf Draco, du wirst uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Doch Draco lachte nur, gab Crabbe ein Zeichen und wandte sich jetzt wieder Hermine zu. Crabbe und Goyle hielten Harry fest, so dass er sich nicht losreißen konnte.

Ron lag immer noch lachend am Boden und bekam vor lauter Lachen kaum noch Luft. Doch Draco beachtete ihn kaum noch.

"Und nun zu dir Schlammblut, ..."sagte er verächtlich. "Für dich hätte ich eine Menge schöner Flüche parat. Ich weiß nur noch nicht mit welchem ich anfangen soll." Wieder füllte Dracos kaltes Lachen den engen Gang. Und ohne Vorwarnung rief er: _"Tarantallegra"_. Hermines Beine begannen sich zu bewegen ohne, dass sie es wollte. Die Slytherins lachten, bis auf Harry, der immer noch versuchte sich loszureißen. Aber Crabbe hatte ihn nun fest im Griff und es war sinnlos. Goyle zückte seinen Zauberstab und trat neben Draco.

"Nach dir," sagte Malfoy freundlich und überließ ihm die wehrlose Hermine.

Harry bekam nicht mit was dann passierte. Er versuchte gerade in Crabbes Finger zu beißen um sich doch noch befreien zu können, doch als Hermine immer noch mit ihren schlackernden Beinen in die Lüfte schwebte hielt er inne. Goyle hatte sie mit einem Schwebezauber belegt und sie stieg immer höher, bis sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke knallte. Dann sah Harry wieder zu Ron.

Der Kitzelfluch ließ langsam nach und Ron versuchte mühsam sich aufzurichten. Aber er brach immer wieder lachend zusammen. Schließlich gelang es ihm dennoch seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Er zielte auf Goyle und, ganz außer Atem, krächzte er ein heiseres _"Expelliarmus.". _

Goyles Körper wurde von einem heftigen Stoß zurückgeworfen und fiel auf Crabbe, der Harry zwangsläufig losließ. Goyles Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und fiel hinter Ron auf den Boden.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ ertönte Dracos Stimme und Rons Körper zog sich zusammen. Er verlor seinen Zauberstab und blieb wie ein Päckchen zusammengeschnürt reglos am Boden liegen.

Harry hatte sich von Crabbe befreit und trat nun mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet vor Draco.

"Ein kleines Duell gefällig?" fragte Harry und starrte Draco tief in seine blassen Augen. Crabbe und Goyle hatten sch inzwischen aufgerafft und wollten sich wieder auf Harry stürzen, doch Draco hielt sie zurück.

Er nickte kaum merklich und hob seinen Zauberstab. Draco zählte das Duell leise ein. Und Harry rief: _"Furunkulus"_ zur gleichen Zeit wie Draco: _"Expelliarmus"_ rief. Beide Zauber taten ihre Wirkung. Nur das Draco trotz der Tentakel, die aus seiner Haut sprossen immer noch seinen Zauberstab hatte und Harry nicht. Harry lag nun hilflos am Boden und sah auf Dracos Zauberstabspitze, die auf seine Stirn gerichtet war.

"Du hast verloren, Potter, keiner mehr übrig, der dir jetzt noch helfen kann. Dracos Blick schweifte über Hermine, die immer noch in der Luft schwebte und Ron, der ein Meter hinter Harry auf dem Boden lag. Draco wollte noch einen Fluch auf Harry richten, als Schritte hinter Harry ihn zögern ließen. Es war Neville Longbottom. Neville erstarrte als er Draco und die anderen sah.

"Ach, Longbottom," sagte er mit gelangweilter Stimme und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. "Weil es so schön war:" fing Draco lachend an: _"Rictussempra!"_

Harry krümmte sich vor Lachen und bekam nicht mehr alles mit, was danach passierte. Er hörte Schritte. Jemand stieg über ihn und dann hörte er Nevilles stotternde Stimme.

_"Fi- Fi- Finite incantatem!"_ rief Neville laut, den Zauberstab erhoben. Hermine fiel mit einem lauten Knall von der Decke und auch Ron und Harry gewannen ihre alte Verfassung wieder. Neville richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco, der ihn immer noch fassungslos anstarrte. Die Tentakel auf Dracos Gesicht waren verschwunden.

Neville entwaffnete Draco und fing den Zauberstab auf. Dann ging er zu Ron und Hermine.

"Professor Sprout schickt mich um euch zu holen. Sie wollte doch heute zehn Minuten früher anfangen, wegen der Atropin-Ernte. Ich dachte ihr hättet es vergessen und... na ja."

Neville verstummte, denn Hermine und Ron umarmten und dankten ihn für die unerwartete Rettung aus der Misere. Neville lief rot an.

Harry ging etwas zögernd auf ihn zu, klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und bedankte sich. Neville sah Harry etwas verlegen an, drückte ihm Dracos Zauberstab in die Hand und verschwand mit Ron und Hermine in dem Gang zur großen Halle.

Draco rappelte sich wütend auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Umhang. "Longbottom," flüsterte er drohend und nahm den Zauberstab, den Harry ihn hinhielt.

Er würdigte Harry keines Blickes und ging schweigend den Slytherins voran zum Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte.

Harry saß am Nachmittag bei Simon. Harry hatte zwar die Zaubertrankprüfung bestanden, aber es gab immer noch einige Dinge in dem Fach die für ihn sehr schwierig waren. Sie sprachen gerade über den Unterschied zwischen Duboisia und Scopolia, als Harry ein plötzliches brennen an seinem Hosenbein spürte.

Harry griff in die Tasche und zog eine Galleone hervor, die immer noch leicht glühte.

"Was ist das?" fragte Simon interessiert und warf einen Blick auf die Münze. Harry sah sich die Münze genauer an. Er hatte nicht mehr an sie gedacht, obwohl er sie unbewusst immer bei sich trug.

"Heute Abend ist ein Treffen der DA-Gruppe," sagte Harry erstaunt und sah zu Simon auf.


	9. Liebeleien und Eifersucht

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews:

Halefa: Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt, also: Simon kann nun wirklich nicht alle Probleme für Harry lösen. Außerdem würde ich mich nicht all zu dolle auf die DA-Treffen freuen.

Konni: So, da hast du deine Fortsetzung, ...

Eisblume: Deine Kritik ist berechtigt. Ich habe dieselben Zweifel geäußert! Aber ich bin froh, dass ich die Story trotzdem schreibe...

black-eyed-april: Tja, Ich habe leider keine tröstenden Worte für dich (im Moment, aber in naher Zukunft) ... aber ich weiß, dass du Ron/Hermine magst, aber leider, leider ... ließ selbst.

_Eine Kette von Tränen,_

_Eine handvoll Vertrauen,_

_In dieser Welt ohne Dauer_

**Liebeleien und Eifersucht**

"Ein DA-Treffen?" fragte Simon und wandte seinen Blick von der Münze ab. Harry nickte.

"Sieht so aus, ..." sagte Harry immer noch erstaunt.

"Ist das ein Proteus-Zauber?" Harry nickte. "Der ist gar nicht so einfach, wer hat das gemacht?"

"Hermine," sagte Harry, steckte die Münze wieder in die Tasche und schlug sein Zaubertrankbuch zu.

"Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich Hermine, oder jemanden anderen, auftreibe."

"Hey Ginny," rief Harry als er sie in der Großen Halle antraf. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Was ist?"

"Ich ... ähm ... weißt du etwas über das DA-Treffen heute Abend?"

"Tut mir leid, Harry, aber Hermine hat mir auch nur gesagt, dass es heute eine Art Vorbesprechung sein wird. Jeder, der will kann dran teilnehmen."

"Wo ist Hermine?" fragte Harry.

"Als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe war sie mit Ron unterwegs. Keine Ahnung, ..."

"Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend." sagte Ginny, lächelte Harry schüchtern an und schloss sich einer Gruppe Gryffindors an, die anscheinend zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Nachdem Harry noch kurz in der Bibliothek war, gab er es auf Hermine zu suchen. Sie konnte mit Ron überall hingegangen sein. Außerdem wollten die beiden sicher auch mal ihre Ruhe. Niedergeschlagen ging Harry nach dem Abendessen zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. ´Warum ein DA-Treffen? Warum hatte Hermine ihm nichts davon gesagt? fragte er sich. Immerhin war er der Kopf der Gruppe gewesen. Harry überlegte lange darüber nach und fiel irgendwann wieder in seine gewohnte Lethargie. Er dachte an nichts und starrte ins Feuer. ´Der ideale Zeitvertreib´ dachte er sich, ´besser als ständig rumzugrübeln.

Die Zeit verstrich und Harry saß immer noch vor dem Feuer als Simon zu ihm kam:

"Ich dachte du hättest heute Abend eine Verabredung." Harry sah zu ihm auf, dann auf die Uhr. Es war fast viertel nach sieben. Harry versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurappeln.

"So begeistert scheinst du nicht zu sein?" merkte Simon an und half Harry aus seinem Sessel. Harry nickte: "Ich habe kein Bock bestimmte Leute wieder zu sehen und dachte an Neville und andere, die Harry in letzter Zeit misstrauisch beäugten, "Willst du nicht auch mitkommen?" fragte Harry und sah hoffnungsvoll zu Simon auf.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee wäre!" warf Simon ein.

Harry ging in Richtung Ausgang. An der Wand drehte er sich noch einmal zu Simon um: "Bitte..." sagte er fast flüsternd.

Simon nickte und folgte Harry durch die engen Korridore in den siebten Stock zum Raum der Wünsche.

"Schön dass du kommst," sagte Hermine, die ihre Rede unterbrach und zu Harry aufsah, "Hallo" begrüßte sie Simon, der hinter Harry zögernd den Raum betrat.

Harry wies Simon an, sich zu den anderen auf die Kissen zu setzen, dann schloss er die Tür und setzte sich dazu.

Harry sah sich im Raum um. Es waren fast alle Mitglieder der alten DA-Gruppe anwesend. Außerdem erkannte Harry eine Menge neu hinzugekommene, meist aus dem Phönixhaus. Er erkannte Baddock, Quirke und Whitby. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Cho. Ihre Freundin Marietta war nicht da, aber sie saß direkt neben Michael Corner, ihrem Freund.

Als Hermine erneut das Wort erheben wollte, wurde sie von Zacharias Smith unterbrochen.

"Was will DER hier," und wies mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Simon.

"Dies ist ein offenes Treffen," erklärte Hermine, "jeder der will kann kommen."

"Aber er ist ein Slytherin!" warf Zacharias ein.

"Je mehr wir auf unsere Seite ziehen können, um so besser!" verteidigte sich Hermine.

"Hermine!" warf Ron wütend ein, "hast du uns nicht gerade erzählt, dass das Verhalten der Slytherins uns gegenüber grausam ist, und wir uns dagegen wehren sollten!"

Hermine sah Ron verlegen an.

"Simon ist OK." warf Terry ein, "Er ist mein Bruder!"

"Ist er nicht," meldete sich jetzt Neville zu Wort, "Er ist ein Lestrange!!!"

In der Gruppe wurde es plötzlich leise und alle Augen, die zuerst auf die Streitenden gerichtet waren, wandten sich Simon zu.

"Er wird uns nur ausspionieren." sagte Ron zu Hermine und war zu ihr hinüber getreten.

"Ich hätte doch nicht kommen sollen," sagte Simon flüsternd zu Harry.

"Du bleibst," sagte Harry entschieden und richtete sich auf.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Simon erstaunt.

"Lass mich mal machen!" sagte Harry und lächelte Simon an.

Harry trat zu Ron und Hermine, die immer noch laut streitend, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

"Ron," sagte Harry und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich hinüber. "Er hat das gleiche recht an der DA-Gruppe teilzunehmen, wie alle anderen!"

"SCHÖN!" schrie Ron, "ICH GEHE!!!" und wandte sich zur Tür.

"RON!" rief Hermine ihm verzweifelt hinterher.

"Colloportus!" hörte man Simon rufen, der aufgestanden war und zu Ron ging.

"Lass mich raus du Idiot!" zischte er zu Simon und warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

"Wenn einer geht, dann bin ich es," sagte Simon mit ungewohnt kühler Stimme, ging auf Ron zu.

"Simon du bleibst," mischte sich Terry ein, "Ron hat doch keine Ahnung!"

"Terry, es wird sich nie ändern," sagte Simon an seinen ´Bruder gewandt und lächelte: "Ich werde immer der Böse bleiben"

"Ich will keine Slytherins in der DA!" mischte sich jetzt auch Seamus zu Wort, "Dann können wir gleich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer eine persönliche Einladung schicken!"

"SEAMUS, ES REICHT!!!," warf Harry ein, "Wie wäre es mit einer einfachen Abstimmung?" Alle sahen jetzt zu Harry hinüber. Harry betrachtete dies als eine stumme Zustimmung und fuhr fort: "Also, alle die dagegen sind, dass Slytherins in die DA aufgenommen werden, heben bitte die Hand." Harry betrachtete die Runde. Einige hoben zögernd die Hand. Harry zählte acht Hände, dann stellte er die Gegenfrage. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich hob Hermine eine Hand. Terry Boot, wie auch die übrigen Ravenclaws, folgten. ´Gleichstand, dachte Harry, aber schließlich hoben Ginny und Justin zögernd ihre Hände.

"Simon bleibt" sagte Harry erfreut, "Wer dennoch gehen will, da ist die Tür." Harry warf einen Blick auf Ron, aber dieser blieb wo er war. Er nickte zufrieden und nahm wieder seinen Platz neben Simon ein.

Hermine sah sch in der Runde um, die sich offensichtlich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Also, warum dieses Treffen?" fragte sie sich laut: "Zum einen ist es jetzt erwiesen, dass V-Voldemort zurück ist. Flitwick ist zwar ein guter Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber schaden täte es nicht, wenn wir weiterüben würden." Hermine stockte und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Harry und Simon hinüber: "Zum anderen treten verschärft Probleme mit den Slytherins auf. Duelle und so weiter."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach sie weiter: "Ich wurde vermehrt darauf angesprochen, wie man Flüche abwehrt, oder rückgängig macht." Einige der älteren Schüler nickten zustimmend. "Zum Beispiel fragte mich Baddock nach _Corpus Inflamare_."

"Was ist das?" fragte Whitby interessiert.

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe in einigen Büchern nachgeschlagen und konnte diesen Fluch nicht finden." gab Hermine zu.

"Du hast wahrscheinlich in den falschen Büchern nachgeschlagen!" sagte Simon lässig, "_Corpus Inflamare _ist ein Feuerfluch und zählt zur fortgeschrittenen dunklen Magie." Simon endete, als er aber bemerkte, dass ihn alle interessiert ansahen, fuhr er fort: "Er ist sehr schwer abzuwehren und in einigen Fällen tödlich, da das Opfer in den meisten Fällen auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen ist, um den Fluch wieder los zu werden."

"Warum?" fragte Hermine interessiert.

"Weil der Fluch meist zuerst den Zauberstab des Opfers zerstört."

"Wie wehrt man ihn ab?" fragte Baddock, ein ehemaliger Slytherin und nun Treiber in der Quidditchmannschaft vom Phönixhaus.

"Mit einem sehr starken Schildzauber," sagte Simon ruhig.

"Können wir den üben? Dann könnte ich endlich Pritchard loswerden" fragte Dennis Creevey und auf seinem Gesicht entstand ein breites Grinsen.

"Darüber würde ich keine Witze machen," sagte Simon scharf und warf Dennis einen bösen Blick zu.

Es wurde noch eine ganze Weile weiterdiskutiert. Schließlich einigten sich die DA-Mitglieder auf verschiedene Schutz und Abwehrzauber, die in der nächsten Zeit geübt werden sollten. Außerdem sollte der Patronus wiederholt werden. Immerhin konnte man immer und überall mit einem Dementor rechnen. Da das Gespräch sehr lange dauerte, wurden die praktischen Übungen vertagt. Da sie nicht mehr auf besondere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen achten brauchten, verließ ein Großteil sofort nach dem Treffen den Raum.

Harry, Simon, Hermine, Ron und Ginny blieben bis zuletzt und verstaute die Sitzkissen in einer Ecke.

Bei Ron schien sich über Simons Meinung nichts geändert zu haben, denn er sah immer noch äußerst misstrauisch zu Simon hinüber.

Harrys Augen trafen auf Ginny und er trat zu ihr hinüber: "Danke"

"Wofür?" Ginny sah ihn ratlos an.

"Wenn du und Justin, euch nicht auch noch gemeldet hätten, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier." Ginny sah ihn immer noch ratlos an, aber sie begann zu verstehen.

"Du wärst auch gegangen?" Harry nickte.

"Es ging allgemein um Slytherins," sagte er und lächelte. "Ich wäre gegangen." bestätigte er und sah zu Hermine und Ron hinüber, die sich leise tuschelnd in einer Ecke unterhielten, dann wandte er sich zu Simon: "Und zufrieden?" Simon nickte, aber seine wahren Gefühle konnte Harry wieder nicht deuten.

"Beinahe wäre die DA meinetwegen auseinander gebrochen," sagte er.

"Mach dir nichts draus. Sie werden schon zur Vernunft kommen," sagte Harry aufmunternd, warf erneut einen Blick auf Ron und ging dann mit Simon zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Herbststürme hatten sich gelegt und es blieb trocken. Bald aber würde der Winter Hogwarts einholen und der erste Schnee fallen.

Harry verbrachte die nächsten Tage auffällig oft in der Bibliothek. Er schlug neue Verteidigungskünste nach. Hermine und Ron unterstützten Harry so oft sie konnten. Genauer gesagt Hermine half Harry und Ron saß daneben, um in Hermines Nähe zu sein. Zwei Tage vor dem nächsten geplanten DA-Treffen, saß Harry alleine in der Bibliothek und las das Buch das Simon ihm empfohlen hatte: _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste. _Es war ein spannendes Buch. Das Buch war nicht auf dem neusten Stand, denn es endete mit Voldemorts Fall, aber Harrys besonderes Augenmerk galt Voldemorts ersten Aufstieg und seiner "Schreckensherrschaft". Harry konnte sich, trotz vieler Schilderungen, nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es früher gewesen war. Er war überrascht, dass er sich selbst auch in ihm Buch wieder fand. Doch er wurde von Ron, Hermine und Ginny unterbrochen.

"Ich kann übermorgen nicht kommen," sagte Ron, "Wir haben Quidditchtraining." Harry nickte.

"Ich weiß, früher war es schon schwierig drei Häuser unter einen Hut zu bekommen, jetzt haben wir Mitglieder aus allen fünf Häusern, was es noch schwieriger macht."

"Slytherin hat die nächste Zeit zwei mal die Woche das Feld gemietet," sagte Ron genervt. "Reicht euch nicht einmal?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Wir müssen Theodor mehr fordern," sagte Harry ruhig, "Er ist die Schwachstelle in unserem Team."

"Wer ist Theodor?" fragte Ron.

"Unser Hüter," sagte Harry gelassen, "Theodor Nott."

"Du duzt ihn, Harry wie weit willst du eigentlich noch sinken?" sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll.

"Könnt ihr mal bitte das Thema wechseln?" fragte Hermine, die sich noch nie mit Quidditch anfreunden konnte.

"Was ist?" fragte Ron genervt. Hermine überging Rons Frage und wandte sich an Harry.

"Was tut sich bei den Slytherins?"

"Nichts, alles ruhig. Ich vermute zwar, dass Malfoy immer noch hetzerische Reden hält, aber wahrscheinlich nur wenn ich nicht da bin."

"Was für Reden?" fragte Ginny. Harry holte aus und erzählte von Dracos Rede, die er einige Tage nach dem ersten Quidditchspiel hielt." Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

"Hat denn keiner etwas gesagt?" fragte Ron erschrocken. Doch Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, außer Simon, aber ich vermute Malfoy beginnt gerade sich in ein wahres Ekel zu verpuppen."

"Alles OK bei euch?" hörte Harry hinter sich. Alle sahen erschrocken auf. Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er in Simons blasse Augen und erschrak. Ärger´ dachte Harry, Simon ärgert sich, aber er will es nicht zeigen. Es war das erste Mal, dass es ihm gelungen war in Simons Gedanken einzudringen.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er.

"Ich erkläre es dir später!" sagte Simon und wirkte dabei sehr gefasst. Dann wandte er sich an die anderen: "Übrigens: Draco ist ein Schwätzer! Er ist zu feige, um sich selbst die Finger schmutzig zu machen." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, "Ohne seine beiden laufenden Schatten ist der Angsthase völlig hilflos." Hermine, Ron und Ginny starrten Simon fassungslos an.

"Harry wir sehen uns heute Abend!" sagte Simon und verließ die Bibliothek. Ron sah ihm misstrauisch hinterher.

"Ich sage euch, mit dem stimmt irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht!" sagte er und wandte seinen Blick von der Tür ab.

"Ron, jetzt hör endlich auf." sagte Hermine, "nur weil er in Slytherin ist, muss er nicht gleich irgendwelche Hintergedanken haben"

"Er spioniert uns aus!" sagte Ron übellaunig, "Ich meine woher wusste er dass wir über Malfoy geredet haben."

"Er hat uns vielleicht zufällig gehört," verteidigte Ginny Hermine. Harry hielt sich aus der Diskussion raus. Er vermutete, dass Simon sich seiner Legilimentik bedient hatte, aber wenn er diese Vermutung laut äußerte, würde Rons Misstrauen noch weiter wachsen. Ron brachte die ewig alte Leier. Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Gelegentlich hörte er Schlagworte wie Lestrange, Slytherin, Spionage, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer und Hermine und Ginny versuchten Ron ihre Meinung zu vermitteln und Simon zu verteidigen.

"Harry," sagte Hermine genervt und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an, "jetzt sagt du auch mal was!"

"Ich ... " sagte Harry verwundert, "ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen, außer dass ich ihm traue."

"Ihr seid ja alle übergeschnappt," sagte Ron wütend, stand auf und ging.

Hermine stand auf und wollte hinter ihm her, aber Ginny hielt sie fest: "Er wird sich schon noch beruhigen." Hermine nickte, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war voller Verzweifelung und Hilflosigkeit. Niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch.

"Hermine," sagte Harry, "du hast keinen Grund zu heulen."

"Aber ich," sagte Hermine, deren Augen sich bereits mit Tränen gefüllt hatten, "Was weißt du schon," fuhr sie Harry an und begrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Ginny nahm sie in den Arm und warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. _´Du bist so was von taktlos´ _hörte Harry ihre Stimme, aber er zog es vor zu schweigen. Er schlug das Buch wieder auf, das immer noch vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, konnte sich aber nicht auf seinen Inhalt konzentrieren. Besorgt sah er wieder auf. Hermine hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefangen und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen vom Gesicht. Harry versuchte sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Er glaubte einen Anflug von Wut und Angst in ihnen zu sehen: Wut auf Ron und Angst vor dem allein sein. _Hermine stand in einem runden Raum, der anscheinend der Gemeinschaftsraum des Phönixhauses war. Sie schrie auf Ron ein, aber er konnte nichts verstehen. Ron drehte sich wütend von ihr ab und ging. Hermine blieb alleine zurück. _

Es war nicht der erste intensive Streit, den sie in letzter Zeit mit Ron hatte. Harry fragte sich, ob Ginny wusste, dass es zwischen den beiden häufiger Streit gab, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie es wusste. Harry war verzweifelt. Seine Freunde so streiten zu sehen, war hart und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er warf einen Blick auf Ginny. Sie sprach leise mit Hermine. Harry räusperte sich und die beiden sahen zu ihm auf.

"Soll ich euch besser alleine lassen," fragte er zögernd.

"Schon OK," sagte Hermine mit unsicherer Stimme und rappelte sich auf. Harry wusste, dass sie ihre Schwäche verbergen wollte, aber es war wohl besser nicht über Ron oder Simon zu reden. Harry schwieg. Hermine sah das Buch, das Harry vorhin beiläufig geöffnet hatte und sprach Harry darauf an. Sie diskutierten eine Weile über Voldemorts Macht und einige Zauber, die er sich bemächtigte, um diese zu mehren. Erst als es dunkel wurde, hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass Hermine sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er stand auf, verabschiedete und ging in die große Halle zum Abendessen. ´Warum war Simon ärgerlich?´ ging ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, als er ihn entdeckte. Doch als sich ihre Augen trafen, blieben ihm Simons Gefühle und Gedanken wieder verschlossen.

Harry saß am Abend niedergeschlagen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und blätterte lustlos in seinem Kräuterkundebuch. Er wusste, dass er so langsam mit seinen Hausaufgaben beginnen musste, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab.

"Was ist los?" fragte Simon und setzte sich zu ihm, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte nicht mit Simon über Ron und Hermine reden.

"Du redest nicht mehr mit mir?" fragte er und sah lächelnd zu Harry hinüber.

"Worüber hast du dich geärgert?" fragte Harry um Simon von sich abzulenken. Simon zögerte mit seiner Antwort: "Meine Freundin ..." sagte er und schwieg.

"Sie hat Schluss gemacht?" fragte Harry neugierig. Simon nickte und stand wieder auf. Harry ließ ihn gehen. Er hatte Simons Freundin nicht kennen gelernt, wusste nicht einmal wer sie war, doch er beließ es dabei. Harry rollte ein leeres Pergament auf und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Sein Blick fiel nach draußen auf den dunklen Nachthimmel. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Der erste Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken vom Himmel, aber die Erde war noch zu warm und er schmolz sobald er sie erreichte. Er legte das Pergament wieder weg und zog sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück.

Die Zeit zum zweiten DA-Treffen verstrich und Harry machte sich am Abend mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock. Ron, sowie die anderen Quidditch-Spieler des Phönixhauses, fehlten. Ansonsten sah Harry dieselben Gesichter wie in der vergangenen Woche. Ginny saß bei Hermine, die unnatürlich blass wirkte und ihre ausdruckslosen Augen schweiften unablässig durch den Raum. Beide unterhielten sich flüsternd. Simon saß abseits der restlichen DA-Mitglieder und las in einem Buch und zog gelegentlich verächtliche Blicke von Neville oder Seamus auf sich.

Als Harry sich seinen Weg in die Mitte des Kreises gebahnt hatte, wandten sich alle interessiert zu ihm.

"Schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid," begrüßte er die Anwesenden, und ließ seinen Blick erneut durch die Runde schweifen. Er erklärte ihnen, dass er mit den Schutzzaubern anfangen  wollte und erst nach den Weihnachtsferien den Patronus wiederholen würde. Dies führte zu kleineren Diskussionen. Harry beruhigte sie wieder und schlug den Schildzauber, eine Möglichkeit sich vor feindlichen Flüchen zu schützen, vor. Harry teilte die Gruppe zum Üben in zwei Gruppen, da der Raum für so viele Schüler zu klein war. Er schlug einen Schockzauber vor, der durch Protego abgelenkt werden musste und stellte einige Paare zusammen. Neville übte mit Seamus zusammen, doch Harry stellte fest, dass dies eine sehr ungünstige Paarung war. Neville schaffte es zwar, den Zauber abzuwehren, doch er konnte den Zauber nicht lenken, so dass er oft unbeteiligte Zuschauer traf. Harry griff ein, als er schon das dritte Mal jemanden anderen traf, als er eigentlich Treffen sollte.

"Neville, du solltest dich ein bisschen mehr konzentrieren," ermahnte er, "bevor du den Schildzauber ausführst, solltest du dir ein Ziel überlegt haben, sonst macht der Zauber was er will. Versuch´ mal den Zauber gegen die Wand abzulenken," Neville nickte und als Harry zurücktrat versuchten es die beiden erneut.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab es einen Wechsel. Simon blieb ohne Partner. Harry sah sich die Paare an und konnte aber keinen geeigneten finden. Er selbst wollte sich nicht beteiligen, da er die zweite Gruppe sicher beaufsichtigen musste. Sein Blick fiel auf Neville, der noch einiges an Übung brauchte, doch er wusste, dass diese Verbindung nicht funktionieren würde. Kurz entschlossen trat er zu Hermine und Ginny. Harry paarte Ginny mit Neville und Hermine mit Simon. Neville machte sich im zweiten Turn besser. Er hatte einmal aus versehen Simon getroffen, aber ansonsten den Zauber immer gegen die Wand ablenkte. Kurz vor Ende des Treffens zogen Hermine und Simon die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und selbst Harry schaute fasziniert zu. Sie schoben den blauen Strahl eines Fluches immer hin und her bis sich dieser nach einiger Zeit in Rauch auflöste. Dieses wiederholten sie mehrmals bis plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und Ron und die anderen Spieler der Quidditchmannschaft eintraten. Hermine warf Ron einen Blick auf und vergaß den Schockzauber an Simon zurückzuschicken, der sie mit voller Wucht traf.

Hermine fiel hart auf den Fußboden und Simon eilte zu ihr. Ebenso Ron, der in aller Eile seinen Besen fallen ließ.

Simon kniete sich neben die bewusstlose Hermine und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

"Lass die Finger von ihr," sagte Ron verächtlich und versuchte Simon beiseite zu stoßen. Doch Simon fuhr unbeirrt fort.

"_Enervate_," sagte Simon ruhig und weckte sie wieder auf. Ron warf Simon einen drohenden Blick zu, der sich wieder an Hermine wandte.

"Bist du OK?" fragte er. Hermine nickte und richtete sich wieder auf, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ron.

"Komm Hermine," sagte er. „Das war ja klar, dass dieser ..." Ron warf erneut einen verächtlichen Blick auf Simon, "dieser Typ dich außer Gefecht setzen will." sagte er und nahm Hermine an die Hand.

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" fragte Hermine entsetzt, "Das war doch nur ein Unfall!"

"Glaub mir, dem hat es doch Spaß gemacht, DICH zu schocken." sagte er und wollte Hermine in Richtung Tür. Hermine riss sich von ihm los.

"Weißt du was du bist?" schrie sie Ron an, "Eifersüchtig."

"Das muss ich mir von dir nicht gefallen lassen," schrie Ron zurück, "Wenn du ihn so sehr magst, warum bist du nicht mit ihm zusammen."

"DU SPINNST JA!!!" schrie sie zurück. Ron wandte sich daraufhin von ihr ab und verließ den Raum. Es entstand eine gespannte Stille und alle sahen zu Hermine auf, die wie im Schock auf die Tür starrte. Harry versuchte die Stille zu unterbrechen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt noch weiter zu machen. Er löste das Treffen auf und die Mitglieder verließen nach und nach schweigend den Übungsraum. Nur Harry, Ginny und Simon blieben bei Hermine, die sich inzwischen weinend in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatte. Harry, der mit der Situation wieder völlig überfordert war, wollte gerade auch Simon wegschicken, als Ginny zu ihnen trat.

"Könnt ihr bei Hermine bleiben," sagte sie und in ihren Augen zeichnete sich Zorn ab, "Ich glaube, ich sollte meinen Bruder mal zur Rede stellen."

"Der ist sicher schon längst im Phönixhaus," sagte Harry, "du kannst ihn da auch nicht zur Rede stellen." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"In dem Zustand geht er nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte sie und über ihr Gesicht huschte ein gezwungenes Lächeln, "Ich werde ihn schon finden." Damit verließ sie den Raum. Harry sah zu Hermine hinüber und war sich sehr unsicher, was er tun sollte. ´Warum musste Ginny ausgerechnet jetzt abhauen? dachte er und ging zögernd auf Hermine zu. Unbeholfen setzte er sich neben sie, aber er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Schweigend legte er seinen Arm um sie, aber sie schluchzte weiter in ihren Ärmel. Simon näherte sich den beiden, hockte sich vor Hermine und überreichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Hermine sah zu ihm auf und nahm es dankend an. Ihre Augen waren vom heulen rot geworden und sie versuchte ihr Gesicht vor den beiden zu verbergen.

"Komm Hermine," sagte Harry flüsternd, "das wird schon wieder." Hermine vergrub erneut ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und Harry sah verzweifelt zu Simon auf. _"Mach ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen!" _hörte er Simon Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_"Aber was soll ich tun? Ich will nicht das es ihr schlecht geht." _antwortete Harry ohne auch nur ein Wort laut auszusprechen.

_"Gib ihr Zeit," _hörte er erneut Simons Stimme. Die Zeit verstrich und Hermine hatte sich so langsam wieder gefangen.

_"Versuch Ginny aufzuhalten, sie ist auf dem Weg hier her und hat schlechte Nachrichten,"_ hörte Harry. Harry sah zu Simon auf und zögerte: _"Geh schon, Harry, ich kümmere mich so lange um Hermine."_

Ginny hatte wahrlich schlechte Nachrichten. Sie hatte Ron gefunden und ihn tatsächlich zur Rede gestellt. Doch er wollte ihr nicht zuhören. Sie erzählte, dass Ron und Hermine sich schon länger gestritten hatten, auch wegen Kleinigkeiten. Ron bräuchte Abstand, hatte er ihr gesagt. In Harry stieg Wut auf. ´Wie konnte er jetzt Hermine so fallen lassen. Sie brauchte ihn, aber er schwieg und sah Ginny nur verlegen an.

"Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt wieder rein gehen," schlug er vor, "Es wird spät." Ginny nickte und betrat den Raum. Hermine sprach leise mit Simon, wandte sich aber von ihm ab, als Ginny und Harry eintraten.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ginny und nahm Hermine in den Arm. Hermine nickte und versuchte ein mattes Lächeln, welches ihr aber nicht gelang.

Es war inzwischen nach neun Uhr und sie sollten sich so langsam zu den Häusern begeben. Hermine bedankte sich noch kurz bei Harry und Simon und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Am nächsten Morgen sah Harry Hermine im Zaubertrankunterricht wieder. Sie sah schlecht aus, dachte Harry. Außerdem schien sie übermüdet und konnte nur schwer Snapes Worten folgen. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken bei Ron und gab nur schwer auf ihren Zaubertrank Acht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Professor Snape auf die kleinen Mängel in ihrem Trank aufmerksam wurde und zu ihr herüberkam.

"Miss Granger, WAS machen Sie da?" fragte er scharf. Hermine sah ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihm auf. Sie öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts.

"Zehn Punkte Abzug für das Phönixhaus," sagte er weiter und warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

"Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" fragte sie zögernd. Harry sah sie an. Sie war den Tränen wieder sehr nahe.

"Ihr _Scopolia_ wurde nicht korrekt geschnitten. Sehen Sie, Ihr Trank klumpt," erklärte er kalt und demonstrierte dies, indem er eine Kelle des Trankes herausnahm und sie zurück in den Kessel kippte. Harry konnte keine Klumpen sehen. Der Trank sah perfekt aus.

"Aber, da..." versuchte Hermine sich zu verteidigen.

"Keine Widerrede!" sagte Snape kurz angebunden und ließ Hermines Trank verschwinden. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück. Harry warf einen Blick zu Snape herüber, der sich über ein Pergament beugte. Dann sah er zu Hermine hinüber. Sie nahm wütend ein Tuch und putzte damit ihren Kessel aus. Harry wünschte sich zu ihr hinüber zu gehen, doch Snape war wachsam und würde dies nie erlauben.

Wenig später beendete er seinen Trank, füllte ein Fläschchen ab und gab es bei Professor Snape ab. Er hatte den Rest der Stunde nur selten die Augen von Hermine abgewendet, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht weinend den Unterricht verließ.

Sobald es klingelte ging er zu ihr hinüber. Doch sie wandte sich von ihm ab und rannte aus dem Kerker. Harry wolte ihr erst folgen, doch er ließ es bleiben. Er räumte die restlichen Zutaten zurück in seinen Schrank und ging.

Die nächsten paar Tage tat sich nicht sehr viel. Immer wenn er Hermine sah, wirkte sie müde und ihre Augen waren oft leicht gerötet. Ron weigerte sich mit irgendjemanden zu reden und ging ihnen allen aus dem Weg. Harry ließ Hermine Zeit, wie Simon ihr geraten hatte, aber sie und Ginny kamen oft zu ihm und Simon. Sie redeten über alles Mögliche, vermieden es aber Ron anzusprechen.

Eines Morgens kam Ginny beim Frühstück zu Harry.

"Sag mal, willst du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball?"

"Was?" fragte Harry und hätte sich beinahe an seinem Haferbrei verschluckt. Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an. "Lebst du auf dem Mond?" sagte sie, "Alle Welt redet davon. Seit drei Tagen hängen überall in der Schule Aushänge."

"Ich ... ich weiß von nichts," sagte Harry. Bis Weihnachten waren es immerhin noch vier Wochen und es war noch eine lange Zeit.

"Ich ... ähm," Harry zögerte, "Warum nicht," sagte er und lächelte Ginny an. Sie lächelte schüchtern und wandte ihren Blick von Harry ab.

Nach einer Pause brannte Harry eine Frage auf der Zunge: "Wie hat es Hermine aufgenommen ... Ich meine das mit dem Weihnachtsball." Ginny sah etwas verlegen aus und hob nichts ahnend die Schultern.

"Ich glaube nicht so doll. Ich wollte sie noch nicht darauf ansprechen." Harry nickte zustimmend.


	10. Der Weihnachtsball

Schon wieder eine Änderung. Ich habe noch viel vor mir, aber ich habe einige Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und auch noch zwei andere Wörtchen eingefügt, die wenigstens einmal fallen mussten, damit ihr am Ende des Buches nicht völlig baff seid…

Sieh, auch dein Gefühl hat tausend Ahnen,

Wie Rausch im Schweigen, wie ein Sagenlicht.

Sieh, auch deine Herkunft hat viele Narben,

Ein Hauch de Leugnens nicht gleich dem Rassenhass.

(Das Ich)

**Der Weihnachtsball**

Harry ging nach dem Frühstück sofort zum Schwarzen Brett. Der Aushang über den Weihnachtsball war unscheinbar am Rande angebracht worden, so dass es Harry nicht wunderte, dass er ihn bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er las sich den Zettel durch und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Gänge zum Ausgang. Es schien ein wundervoller Tag zu werden. Es hatte letzte Nacht durchgeschneit und die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren mit einer Schicht weißen Schnees bedeckt. Vor dem Gewächshaus warteten bereits Schüler des Phönixhauses und einige Hufflepuffs. Hermine stand alleine in einer Ecke und las in einem Buch. Harry ging zu ihr und Hermine sah überrascht zu ihm auf.

"Hallo Harry," sagte sie, "wie geht es dir?" Harry nickte.

"Kann mich nicht beklagen, und selbst?" 

"Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" fragte sie und Harry sah sie schweigend an. Sie war wütend auf Ron und das konnte Harry ihr auch nicht verübeln. Er wandte seinen Blick beschämt von ihr ab. Es ist schon ein wenig unheimlich, wenn man die Gefühle anderer ausspionierte. Harry kam es manchmal wie Verrat vor, aber er konnte sich nicht davor verschließen. Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der mit Neville und Seamus um die Ecke kam, gefolgt von Professor Sprout.

Die Stunde verlief weitestgehend unspektakulär. Harry und Hermine schnitten die letzten Pflanzen für den Winter zurück und bedeckten die Erde mit Zweigen um sie vor Frost zu schützen. Ron und Neville warfen gelegentlich den Beiden Blicke zu, die Harry aber nicht zu deuten wusste.

"Harry können wir uns heute Nachmittag in der Bibliothek treffen?" fragte Hermine, bevor sie nach dem Unterricht in verschiedene Richtungen gehen mussten. Harry überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Heute Nachmittag ist Quidditchtrainig. Das letzte mal vor dem Spiel am Wochenende." sagte er ruhig.

"Dann komm doch nach dem Training," sagte Hermine, "Es ist wichtig." Harry nickte. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu Arithmantik. Harry ging den Korridor in die andere Richtung zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung.

"Theodor, der linke Ring ist unbewacht," schrie Simon zu ihm hinüber und warf den Quaffel hinein. Kurz darauf pfiff er die Mannschaft zu sich.

"Das war mies," sagte Simon und sein Blick ging von einem Schüler zum nächsten und blieb bei Theodor Nott hängen. "Wir liegen noch immer mit zweihundertvierzig Punkten in Führung, knapp vor dem Phönixhaus. Wir wissen nicht wie Hufflepuff spielen wird, aber wir haben ganz klar eine Schwachstelle..." sagte er zögernd und ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder.

"Theodor, wenn du am Samstag nicht mit ungeahnten Fähigkeiten aufwartest, sehe ich mich gezwungen einen neuen Hüter zu suchen." sagte Simon ernst und sah zu ihm auf. Theodor nickte stumm.

"Simon willst du ihm nicht noch eine Chance geben?" fragte Bole doch Simon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat am Samstag seine Chance, verpatzt er sie, werden wir uns nach Ersatz umsehen." sagte Simon kühl und griff nach seinem Besen: "Wollen wir noch ein paar Runden drehen?" fragte er ruhig und sah die anderen fragend an. Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen und alle bestiegen erneut ihre Besen. Harry hatte den Schnatz schon sicher verstaut. Es war zu dunkel um mit ihm zu üben. Stattdessen beteiligte er sich als Jäger. Sie forderten Theodor und man sah, dass er sich bemühte.

Doch selbst für das Spiel mit dem Quaffel wurde es langsam zu dunkel und sie brachen das Training ab.

"Du willst Theodor wirklich aus der Mannschaft werfen?" fragte Harry als sie zusammen zurück zum Schloss gingen.

"Nein, nicht wirklich," sagte Simon ruhig, "Ich weiß aber, dass er mehr kann, als er zeigt. Die Konzentration ist das Problem." Harry nickte und blieb im Eingangsportal stehen. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass er sich noch mit Hermine treffen wollte. Er drückte Simon seinen Besen in die Hand. "Geh schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach," sagte er und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Hermine war nicht da. Harry sah in jeden kleinen Winkel der Bibliothek, aber er konnte sie nicht finden. Niedergeschlagen verließ er den Raum und ging hinunter zu den Kerkern und dort stand sie vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Sie war in ein Gespräch mit Simon vertieft. Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen und nahm seinen Besen wieder an sich.

"Warum warst du nicht in der Bibliothek?" fragte er.

"Ich dachte, du hättest unser Treffen vergessen und bin deshalb hier her gekommen, in der Hoffnung dich abzufangen," antwortete Hermine unsicher.

"Also worum geht es?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Um das nächste DA-Treffen," sagte sie, "Ich würde dringend mit dem Patronus anfangen." Harry sah Hermine ratlos an und wandte seinen Blick kurz zu Simon und dann zurück zu Hermine.

"Harry, liest du denn den Tagespropheten nicht?" fragte sie und setzte zur Erklärung an. "Die Dementoren sind überall und nur schwer zu bändigen. Es gab wohl einen Angriff auf einen Muggel, aber der Tagesprophet hat es nicht detailliert geschildert. Aber willst du irgendeinen aus der DA in die Ferien schicken, ohne das er sich gegen einen Dementor wehren kann?"

"Selbst wenn ich jetzt mit dem Patronus anfangen würde, wird es welche geben, die ihn bis Weihnachten nicht beherrschen werden," sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Gedenkpause.

"Darum geht es nicht, aber ich denke die Schutzzauber können warten." Harry nickte und wandte sich an Simon, der Hermine nachdenklich ansah.

"Wie steht es mit dir?" fragte Hermine, die Harrys Blick folgte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Simon wandte seine blassblauen Augen von ihr ab und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Kannst du einen Patronus?" Simon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Professor Flitwick will ihn demnächst wiederholen, wenn wir die Abwehr von, feindlichen Halbwesen durch haben."

"Was," fragte Harry neugierig.

"Zum Beispiel Veelas, Vampire und Werwölfe" sagte Hermine und warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Aber Werwölfe sind doch nicht feindlich?" warf Harry ein.

"Nein, auch Vampire müssen nicht unbedingt feindlich sein, aber sie können einem Zauberer dennoch gefährlich werden," erklärte Simon ruhig, "Viele von ihnen haben sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen und sie nutzen ihre Stärken im Kampf."

Harry nahm den Vorschlag an und brachte ihn in das nächste DA-Treffen. Ron war nicht gekommen, aber Harry kümmerte das wenig. Er war damit beschäftigt der DA noch einmal genau zu erklären, wie man einen Patronus heraufbeschwörte. Die praktischen Übungen erwiesen sich dennoch als sehr schwierig, da er oft in die Einzelarbeit gehen musste.

Nach zwei Treffen gab es immerhin einige, die in der Lage waren, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu produzieren. Doch die meisten brachten noch unförmige, silberne Rauchwolken zustande. Harry investierte viel Zeit bei Simon, doch zu seiner Überraschung musste er erkennen, dass Simon zwar, das theoretische Wissen dazu besaß, aber nicht in Lage war, einen Patronus zu produzieren. Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, immerhin hatte Simon Harry viel für die Zaubertranknachprüfung geholfen und jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit Simon etwas beizubringen, wobei Harry aber zu versagen schien.

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge. Simon hatte das Quidditchtraining auf nur noch einmal die Woche reduziert, da sie erst im März ihr nächstes Spiel hatten und Theodor sich jetzt ernsthaft bemühte den Quaffel abzuwehren. Harry hatte somit genug Zeit sich mit der DA zu beschäftigen.

Der Weihnachtsball nahte. Harry trug sich in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien in die Liste ein und blieb somit über Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Es würden sehr einsame Ferien werden, denn Hermine, Ginny und Simon würden alle nach dem Weihnachtsball nach Hause fahren.

Harry saß mit Simon zusammen in der Bibliothek. Simon half Harry wieder bei seinen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben, als Hermine und Ginny hinzukamen.

"Wisst ihr schon, wer am Weihnachtsball die musikalische Begleitung macht?" fragte Ginny und kicherte. Harry wollte es eigentlich nicht wissen, aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und sah fragend zu den beiden Mädels auf.

"Eric and the phantoms," sagte Ginny und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder, "Ich finde die unheimlich gut, ... wir müssen unbedingt tanzen." Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er gar nicht tanzen konnte, aber er nickte. Wenigstens musste er dieses Mal nicht wieder den Ball eröffnen. Harry warf einen Blick auf Hermine, die stumm auf den Tisch starrte.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Harry interessiert: "Ich meine, bald ist Weihnachten und du freust dich doch schon wieder auf zu Hause."

"Ja, schon, aber nur weil ich es so langsam nicht mehr aushalte." erklärte Hermine gezwungen, "Und dann auch noch dieser Weihnachtsball, ... ich glaube nicht, dass ich hingehen werde." Ginny sah Hermine erstaunt an.

"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Ron mit Lavender tanzen zu sehen," sagte Hermine fast flüsternd.

"Was?" fragte Ginny entsetzt. Hermine nickte:

"Er geht mit Lavender zum Ball, und sie ist schön. Ich glaube er mag sie." sagte Hermine zitternd und kämpfte erneut gegen die Tränen.

"Das darfst du dir nicht bieten lassen," sagte Ginny entrüstet, "Du musst kommen! Such dir einen hübschen Kerl, mach dich schön und Ron wird vor Neid erblassen! Was glaubst du, wie schnell er alles bereuen wird," sagte sie und aus ihrer Entrüstung wurde ein hämisches Grinsen. Doch Hermine schien nicht sonderlich von dem Vorschlag begeistert zu sein.

"Nenn mir irgendeinen schönen Mann, der nicht schon eine Begleitung hat und mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen würde?" Ginny überlegte.

"Vielleicht Dean?"

"Dean geht mit Pavarti," antwortete Hermine leicht genervt.

"Neville?" sagte Ginny und sah Hermine fragend an.

"Erstens geht Neville schon mit Luna zum Ball und zweitens redet er nicht mit mir, weil ich zu viel mit Harry und Simon rumhänge."

"Das ist es," sagte Ginny und sah zu Harry und Simon hinüber, die sich inzwischen wieder mit dem Zaubertrankbuch beschäftigten.

"Mit wem gehst du zum Weihnachtsball?" fragte Ginny an Simon gerichtet.

"Mit niemandem," sagte Simon wahrheitsgetreu.

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mit Hermine zum Ball zu gehen?" bohrte Ginny weiter. Simon schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte schwach.

"Hermine, du gehst mit Simon," sagte sie sie entschieden und wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie Hermines hilflosen Blick bemerkte.

"Ich kann doch nicht einfach,..." fing sie an, aber brach dann wieder ab.

"Du kannst. Simon sieht verdammt gut aus und Ron wird im Dreieck springen, wenn er euch zusammen sieht!" sagte sie lächelnd und ging.

Hermine wandte sich Simon noch einmal zu und schien ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern. Ihr Blick huschte über sein schwarzes Haar, sein blasses Gesicht mit seinen blauen Augen, die momentan, aber von einer Haarsträhne verdeckt waren, bis hin zu seinen schmalen, aber langen Händen, die auf dem Buch lagen.

Harry hatte Hermine beobachtet und sie erschrak, als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte. Schnell wandte sie sich von ihnen ab und verließ die Bibliothek.

Am letzten Schultag hatte Harry Ginny nur kurz in der Mittagspause gesehen. Er machte mit ihr einen Treffpunkt aus, wo Harry und Simon auf die beiden warten würden, dann wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie schien ziemlich nervös gewesen zu sein, als er nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ging. Ohne auf die Slytherins zu achten, lief er direkt weiter zum Schlafsaal, holte seinen Festanzug aus seinem Koffer und legte ihn auf das Bett. Er müsste dringend gebügelt werden, dachte er und ärgerte sich, dass er für so etwas keinen Zauber parat hatte. Er strich ihn halbwegs glatt und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, dann zog er sich um. Dann warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel und versuchte mit seinen Fingern die Haare ein wenig zu glätten.

"Vergiss es, Potter!" hörte Harry sagen und drehte sich um. In der Tür stand Draco Malfoy in einem samtenen schwarzen Festumhang, seine blonden Harre zu einem Seitenscheitel gekämmt. "Dass auf deinem Kopf noch keine Vögel brüten ist auch ein Wunder,..." bemerkte er hämisch und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu. Damit verließ Draco erneut den Schlafsaal. Harry gab es auf, seine Haare zu richten und ging ebenfalls zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Wie kannst du es wagen mit einem Schlammblut auf den Weihnachtsball gehen," hörte Harry Ethans Stimme, der ziemlich aufgebracht schien. Harry warf einen Blick zu ihm hinüber und sah Simon.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an," konterte Simon scharf. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber sein Blick traf auf Harrys und er schwieg. Er kam auf Harry zu und sah ein wenig wütend aus.

"Lasst uns gehen," sagte er und führte Harry zum Ausgang. Alle Slytherins schienen auf ihre Rücken zu starren und Harry war froh, als sich die graue Steinwand hinter ihnen schloss. Simon ging ein Stück voran und hielt erst vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke wieder an. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harry und sah Simon an, dem die Wut immer noch in den Augen stand.

"Du kennst die Einstellung der Slytherins," sagte Simon, "Es gilt als Blutsverrat, wenn man sich mit nicht reinen Zauberern und Hexen einlässt." Harry nickte zustimmend und schwieg.

Simon trug schwarze Kleidung über die er einen nachtblauen Umhang geworfen hatte. Die Hose und der Pullover waren sicher nicht die besten, aber der Umhang machte dieses wett. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, schloss er den Umhang. Seine Kleidung war nicht mehr zu sehen. Einzig seine blassen Hände waren zu erkennen.

"Wo treffen wir uns mit den Mädels?" fragte er.

"Unter dem Ravenclaw-Wappen am Eingang zur großen Halle," antwortete Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen. Simon folgte ihm.

Der Platz vor der Großen Halle war bereits sehr voll mit Schülern in Festumhängen, grün, rot, lila, weiß ... eine bunte Mischung, aber Harry konnte Ginny und Hermine nirgends entdecken. Er quetschte sich an einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei und lehnte sich schließlich an die Wand. Simon kam hinzu und warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Ravenclaw-Wappen hinauf. Während sie warteten und in regelmäßigen Abständen den Blick über die Menge schweifen ließen, wurde das Portal geöffnet und ein Großteil der wartenden Schüler strömte in die Große Halle. Obwohl der Raum sehr viel leerer war, konnte Harry weder Ginny noch Hermine sehen, doch er hatte Ron entdeckt, der ein ganzes Stück weiter auf Lavender wartete. Er hatte ihm einen neuen Festumhang spendiert, aber er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er war in einem dunklen grün, aber die Farbe schien sich, je nachdem wie er fiel leicht verändern. Ron drehte sich plötzlich um und Harry folgte seinem Blick. Hermine und Ginny betraten durch eine Seitentür den Raum. Wie vor zwei Jahren, hatte Hermine ihr Haar geglättet, aber es diesmal offen gelassen. Sie hatte auch offensichtlich einen neuen Festumhang in einem sehr hellen blau an. Die Taille wurde mit einem breiten blauen Band besonders betont, welches auf dem Rücken mit einer Schleife gebunden war und die Schleifenbänder reichten fast bis zu den Füßen. Ginny hingegen wirkte unscheinbarer. Sie trug ein langes hellbraunes Kleid. Ron staunte mit offenem Mund und musste zusehen, wie sie an ihm vorbeiging, ohne ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Rons Blick folgte ihnen. und seine Augen trafen auf die Harrys, dann wandte er sich schnell von ihnen ab.

"Hallo," begrüßte Harry die beiden schüchtern. Sollte er jetzt ihre Hand nehmen und sie wie ein Gentleman in die Große Halle führen? Was sollte er zu ihr sagen?

Er sah hilflos zu Simon hinüber, der Hermine interessiert betrachtete.

"Gut siehst du aus," sagte er ruhig und ein flüchtiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine lächelte: "Du aber auch," sagte sie und wandte sich an Harry, "Was hast du mit deinem Festumhang gemacht? Er ist ja ganz zerknittert." Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab zu Hand und mit einem Wink zu Harry glättete sie den Umhang.

"Wollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte Ginny ungeduldig und sah die drei erwartungsvoll an. Dann hakte sie sich kurz entschlossen unter Harrys Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Portal. Simon legte einen Arm auf Hermines Schultern. Hermine sah lächelnd zu ihm auf, dann folgten sie Ginny und Harry.

Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt. Einige große Weihnachtsbäume säumten die langen Wände links und rechts der Halle. Die fünf Tische waren aufgelöst worden. Stattdessen standen mehrere kleine Tische im Raum, jeder für vier bis sechs Personen. Ginny wählte einen freien Vierertisch und sie setzten sich. Eine kurze Weile schwiegen sie sich an. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und den anderen schien es auch so zu gehen. Um Punkt acht Uhr wurde die Weihnachtsbaumbeleuchtung angemacht und tauchte den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Harry sah Ron, der mit Lavender einen freien Platz suchend in der Halle herumging. Dabei kamen sie ganz nah an seinen Tisch und Ron warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Simon. Ginny, die Ron ebenso bemerkte musste lachen und wandte sich an Hermine, die sich leise mit Simon unterhielt.

"Hast du das gesehen?" sagte sie. "Was?"

"Ron," sagte sie immer noch kichernd, "Ich wette er würde alles dafür geben, jetzt neben dir zu sitzen." Hermine wandte sich von Ginny ab. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus und ihr Blick schweifte unruhig, suchend durch die Große Halle und blieb auf Ron haften.

"Ginny findest du das nicht ein wenig taktlos?" fragte Simon und sah Ginny ernst an, "Wir sind nicht hier, um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen." Ginny riss sich zusammen und nickte und öffnete die Speisekarte, die kurz zuvor auf ihrem Teller erschienen war.

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten und die Gespräche wieder lauter wurden, stand Dumbledore auf und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"So, bevor der vergnügliche Teil des Abends beginnt muss ich kurz ein paar Worte sagen: Einen Weihnachtsball hat es in Hogwarts bisher immer aus besonderen Anlass gegeben und auch dieser hier findet nicht ganz ohne Grund statt. Vielleicht erinnert sich der eine oder andere an meine Worte vor zwei Jahren, aber ich denke es ist ein guter Anlass sie noch einmal zu wiederholen." sagte Dumbledore und machte eine kurze Pause.

"Ich sagte, dass wir einer dunklen und schwierigen Zeit entgegensehen werden müssen. Was wir in dieser Zeit brauchen werden ist ein starkes Bündnis zwischen Freundschaft und Vertrauen. Nur vereint sind wir stark genug, um uns dem zu stellen, was kommen mag. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass sich die Differenzen zwischen den Häusern vergrößern - der ideale Nährboden für Misstrauen, Zwietracht und Feindseligkeiten." Dumbledore machte erneut eine Pause. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ron, dann auf Hermine, Ginny und Simon. Simon hatte seinen Blick ebenfalls von Dumbledore abgewandt und seine Augen schweiften suchend durch die Große Halle.

"Dieser Weihnachtsball," setzte Dumbledore wieder an, "soll versuchen, die freundschaftliche Bande unter den Häusern neu zu schmieden. Ich möchte auch darauf hinweisen, dass der erste Tanz, aus diesem Grund, nur Paaren aus unterschiedlichen Häusern vorbehalten ist."

Dumbledore ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und von den Schülern kam ohrenbetäubender Beifall.

Einige Lehrer waren gerade dabei die Tische und Stühle verschwinden zu lassen, als Ginny Harry ansprach: "Harry, wir tanzen doch gleich?" fragte Ginny. ´Ich will nicht tanzen, ich kann nicht tanzen,´ dachte Harry im Stillen, aber nickte. Ginny stand auf und nahm Harry an die Hand, aber ihr Blick fiel auf Simon und Hermine, die keine Anstalten machten, ebenfalls zur Tanzfläche zu gehen.

"Ihr beide auch," sagte sie und zog den Stuhl von Hermine nach hinten. Diese drehte sich erschrocken zu Ginny um.

"Mir ist nicht nach tanzen," sagte sie schlecht gelaunt und Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass sie wieder an Ron dachte.

"Ihr beide seid sicher das einzige Slytherin-Phönixhaus-Pärchen in ganz Hogwarts, ihr müsst tanzen!" sagte sie und sah beide fordernd an. Simon stand auf und hielt Hermine eine Hand hin. Diese sah zu ihm auf und nahm zögernd die Aufforderung an.

Harry und Ginny gingen den beiden voraus zur Tanzfläche. Die Band war schon auf der Bühne. Harry warf Simon noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu, aber seine Augen waren auf Hermine gerichtet.

Die Band spielte ein sehr ruhiges Lied - vielleicht handelte es sich um ein Liebeslied - aber Harry achtete nicht auf die Musik. Er war zu beschäftigt mit seinen Füßen, die jedes Mal wenn er sie anhob, auf die Ginnys zu treten drohten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich an den Rhythmus und Ginnys Tanzstil gewöhnte, so dass seine Schritte langsam sicherer wurden. Ginny lächelte ihn kurz strahlend an, dann wandte sie schüchtern ihre Augen von ihm ab. Das Lied endete und die Band stimmte ein etwas schnelleres Stück an. Jetzt wurde es auf der Tanzfläche langsam voll. Harry wollte sich aus Ginnys Armen lösen und wieder zurückgehen, doch sie bestand darauf, dass er blieb. Doch noch bevor dieses Lied zu Ende war, wurde Ginny auffällig langsamer. Ihre Augen waren auf Simon und Hermine gerichtet, die ebenfalls noch tanzten.

"Sind die beiden nicht wunderschön?" fragte sie. Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden. Simon führte Hermine sicher und sie sah ihn immer wieder mit Bewunderung an. Harry hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr mit einem derart glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Ron war für diesen Moment vergessen und anscheinend auch die anderen Schüler, die um sie herum waren. Die letzten Takte des Liedes endeten und Simon löste sich aus ihren Armen und ging an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Hermine folgte ihm. Ginny und Harry gesellten sich dazu. Hermines braune Augen glänzten.

"Und das wolltest du dir entgehen lassen?" fragte sie, "du tanzt wie eine Prinzessin." Ginny drahte sich zu Harry um: "Wie wär´s mit was zu trinken?" Harry nickte und Ginny wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Warte ich komm mit," sagte Hermine plötzlich und die beiden verschwanden in der Menge.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie wieder, jede mit zwei Butterbier in der Hand. Hermine sah Harry irritiert an.

"Wo ist Simon?" Harry hob die Schultern.

"Er ist mit Fréderic weg," sagte Harry und nahm das Butterbier entgegen, dass Ginny ihm hinhielt, "Er wird schon wiederkommen!" beruhigte er Hermine und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. Harry sah auf die Tanzfläche. Sein Blick fiel auf Ron und Lavender. Beide tanzten fröhlich in der Menge und schienen sich dabei ganz gut zu unterhalten. Hermine starrte fassungslos in Richtung Ron und bemerkte nicht, dass Harry sie ansah.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Nichts," sagte sie flüchtig, "ich glaube, ich muss hier weg." Hermine wandte sich zum Gehen, beide Butterbiere immer noch unangetastet in ihren Händen.

"Soll ich besser mitkommen," fragte Ginny und hielt Hermine am Ärmel fest.

"Danke, aber bleib du besser bei Harry," sagte sie und auf ihrem Gesicht war kurz ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu erkennen, "Ich schaff das schon." Hermine ging. Ginny wollte ihr folgen, aber Harry hielt sie auf: "Lass sie, Hermine ist stark, wenn sie sagt, sie braucht ihre Ruhe, dann solltest du so fair sein und sie lassen." Ginny nickte gequält. Ihr Blick folgte Hermine bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann wandte sie sich Harry wieder zu.

"Wenn sie Ron nicht haben kann, dann sollte sie wenigstens Simon haben." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ginny, lass Hermine doch erst einmal über Ron hinweg kommen. Vielleicht vertragen sie sich ja wieder." Ginny wich verlegen Harrys Blick aus und sah auf den Boden.

"Tanzen wir gleich noch einmal?" fragte sie.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht tanzen kann," sagte Harry ehrlich.

"Das stimmt gar nicht," protestierte sie, "Du darfst nicht immer so bescheiden sein. Außerdem bin ich diejenige, der du auf den Füßen herumtrittst."

"Wenn du jetzt noch keine blauen Zehen hast und das Risiko noch einmal eingehen willst, ..." sagte Harry zögernd, trank sein Butterbier aus und nahm Ginny an die Hand. Harry hatte das Pech schon wieder ein ruhiges Lied zu erwischen. Beschämt nahm er sie in den Arm und ließ sie führen. Er brauchte diesmal nicht so lange um in den Rhythmus zu kommen. Das Lied schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und Harry ließ mehrmals den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Ganz am Rande konnte er Simon erkennen, der mit irgendjemandem sprach. Doch als das Lied vorbei war und er mit Ginny erneut die Tanzfläche verließ, war er wieder in der Menge verschwunden. Harry nahm Ginny zögernd bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zu der improvisierten Theke. Er bestellte nochmals zwei Butterbier. Eines gab er Ginny, dann ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. Ginny tat es ihm gleich. Doch weder Hermine noch Simon ließen sich blicken. Ginny versuchte Harry öfters noch mal zum Tanz aufzufordern, aber Harry wollte nicht. Doch selbst als Harry sagte, sie könnte ja mit jemand anderem tanzen, wich sie nicht von seiner Seite.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Luna. Luna hatte ja schon immer einen etwas ausgefallenen Geschmack, was ihre Kleidung anging, aber ihr Festumhang, den sie trug übertraf alles bisher da gewesen. Er war grün und hatte rote und gelbe Punkte. Dazu trug sie einen auffallend großen gelben Hut. Wenn Harry seine Brille abnehmen würde, hielte er sie vielleicht für einen laufenden Weihnachtsbaum. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, kam sie zu den beiden hinüber. Sie sah ein wenig beunruhigt aus und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Ginny fallen.

"Warum so irritiert?" fragte Harry, dem nichts Besseres einfiel. Er wollte keinen Kommentar zu ihrem Festumhang machen, sonst hätte er es sich nicht länger zusammenreißen können und müsste laut loslachen.

"Ich wollte gerade mit Professor Snape tanzen," sagte sie gelassen und Harry und Ginny schauten sie überrascht an. "Er hat abgelehnt," setzte Luna hinzu und grinste. Harry wusste nichts dazu zu sagen und schwieg.

"Hat einer von euch beiden zufällig Neville gesehen?" fragte sie und stand wieder auf. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sie verschwand in der Menge.

"Diese Luna ist schon ein komischer Vogel," hörte Harry Simons Stimme hinter sich und wandte sich zu ihm um. Harry nickte und bot Simon den Stuhl an, wo Luna gerade noch gesessen hatte.

"Wo ist Hermine," fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung," sagte Ginny zögernd, "Sie ist vor einer Stunde weggegangen und wollte ihre Ruhe."

"Verständlich," sagte Simon und warf einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche. Ron und Lavender waren immer noch, oder schon wieder am Tanzen. Harry hatte ihn den ganzen Abend meist großzügig übersehen, aber im Augenwinkel erkannte er Hermine. Unsicher kam sie durch das Portal in die Große Halle. Harry sprang auf und eilte zu ihr.

"Was ist ..." fing sie erstaunt an, aber ein Blick auf Harry ließ sie zögern.

"Hermine bist du OK?" fragte er besorgt. Sie sah irgendwie komisch aus.

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte sie unsicher und sah sich erneut staunend um, "Ist denn schon der Weihnachtsball?" Harry sah Hermine entsetzt an.

"Natürlich, du hast doch vorhin schon mit Simon getanzt." erklärte er und trat näher an sie heran. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zu Ginny und Simon.

"Ich bin ganz durcheinander," sagte sie zögernd.

"Du bist betrunken," sagte Ginny besorgt. "Was hast du den in der letzten Stunde gemacht?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht genau..." Sie schien stark darüber nachzudenken, "Ich kann mich vage, daran erinnern mit Simon getanzt zu haben, aber alles andere ist weg." sagte sie und sah verzweifelt von einem zum anderen. Harry ließ sich neben Hermine auf einen Stuhl nieder. Sie roch tatsächlich ein wenig nach Alkohol, als hätte sie getrunken. Das passte wahrlich nicht zu ihr. Er sah hilflos zu Simon auf, dann zu Ginny.

"Wollen wir noch einmal tanzen?" fragte Ginny in das Schweigen.

"Ich denke es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür," erwiderte Harry.

"Ich denke doch," sagte Ginny, "Hermine war vorhin beim Tanzen der glücklichste Mensch im Saal. Vielleicht kommen ihre Erinnerungen dann wieder." Harry sah Ginny skeptisch an, aber er nickte. Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schien keine Lust auf Tanzen zu haben, aber Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Simon erhob sich und half Hermine auf. Sie war etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aber sie ging mit ihm zur Tanzfläche. Ginny griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Sie hatten die Tanzfläche schon wieder bei einem sehr gefühlsbetonten Lied betreten, aber in Hermines Fall war dies vielleicht auch ganz angebracht. Simon musste sie festhalten, damit sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Das machte ihren Tanz weniger ansehnlich, aber sie machten das Beste daraus. Die Verwirrung, die Harry in Hermines Augen sah, schien langsam zu schwinden und sie sah Simon mit einer Art Faszination an. Harry wandte seinen Blick von ihnen ab und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu. Sie tanzten auch das nächste Lied noch durch. Harrys Blick fiel zufällig auf Ron, der auf Hermine und Simon starrte und dabei offenbar vergaß, dass er gerade mit Lavender tanzte. Harry hatte das starke Gefühl, dass es gleich Ärger geben würde und ließ Ginny los, die ihn ratlos ansah. Harry wandte sich von ihr ab und ging zu Ron, der kurz davor war Simon anzugreifen. Harry griff nach einem von Rons Ärmeln und hielt ihn fest.

"Lass mich los," sagte Ron verächtlich und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

"Wenn du dich mit Lavender vergnügst, solltest du es Hermine nicht verbieten." fuhr Harry Ron scharf an. "Du hast ihr ganz schön wehgetan und du wirst ihr jetzt nicht auch noch die Weihnachtsferien versauen."

"Ich," sagte Ron fassungslos, "Was ist mit dem da?" fragte Ron und deutete wage in die Richtung wo Simon und Hermine sich befinden mussten.

"Bedank dich bei deiner Schwester," zischte Harry, "Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, dich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen, wird sie die beiden verkuppeln."

"Das wird fast nicht mehr nötig sein," unterbrach Ginny und deutete auf Simon und Hermine. Ron erstarrte und Harry konnte seine Überraschung nur schwer verbergen. Hermine hatte beide Hände um Simon geschlungen. Er schob sie sanft zurück und sie sah zu ihm auf. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Hermines schien kurz zu zucken, aber sie schlang ihre Arme noch fester um ihn. Harry hatte Ron vergessen, und deshalb nicht mehr die Möglichkeit ihn festzuhalten. Ron stürzte sich auf Simon und riss ihn von Hermine fort. Simon wehrte sich und Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn drohend auf ihn. Simon tat es ihm gleich.

Harry konnte dem Kampf nicht genau folgen, denn Hermine nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Sie sah geschockt auf Ron und Simon. Harry nahm sie und zog sie ein Stück weiter. Hermines Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, aber sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ab.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich ein wenig komisch, ... durcheinander," stammelte sie.

"Das glaube ich dir gern. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was in der letzten Stunde passiert ist, aber ..." Harry brach ab. Seine Narbe brannte heiß auf der Stirn. Blitzschnell berührte er sie mit seiner Hand und schloss seine Augen voller Schmerz.

"Harry?" fragte Hermine nun wieder etwas klarer, "Was ist los?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau ..." zögerte er, "Voldemort, er freut sich, ... ich befürchte es ist etwas schreckliches passiert. Ich habe das Dunkle Mal gesehen" Für einen Moment schwiegen sie.

"Worauf wartest du?" fragte Hermine, "Geh zu Dumbledore!"

"Und du?"

"Ich komm schon allein zurecht." sagte sie forsch.

"Das habe ich heute schon einmal von dir gehört," sagte Harry, ein wenig beunruhigt. Hermines Blick überflog die Menge und dann nahm sie Harry am Ärmel und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.

Dumbledore stand in einer Ecke der großen Halle und unterhielt sich mit Professor McGonagall, als Hermine und Harry zu ihnen traten.

Harry erklärte zögernd was er gesehen hatte. Dumbledore überlegte kurz.

"Wo ist Severus?" fragte er an Professor McGonagall gewandt.

"Er hat gerade mit Mr. Weasley und Mr. Lestrange die Halle verlassen," antwortete sie ein wenig irritiert.

Harry folgte Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall, die Korridore entlang bis sie das Büro von Professor Snape erreichten. Dumbledore trat ohne zu Klopfen ein.

"Sie sehen doch, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin," sagte Snape und sah zu Dumbledore auf.

"Lassen Sie sie gehen. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen." erklärte Dumbledore.

Ron wirkte erleichtert, als er Snapes Büro verließ. Er vermied es Harry anzusehen und verschwand sofort um die nächste Ecke. Simon war ruhiger und warf einen interessierten Blick auf Harry.

Harry wollte gerade in das Büro hineingehen, als Dumbledore ihn zurückhielt.

"Warte bitte einen Moment. Ich muss kurz mit ihnen alleine sprechen." Harry nickte und lehnte sich an die Wand. Dumbledore hatte ihn doch gebeten mitzukommen. Warum sollte er jetzt nicht auch erfahren dürfen, worüber sie da drin redeten. Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, als Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall das Büro verließen. Dumbledore winkte ihn zu sich und Harry betrat Snapes Büro.

"Also, was ist los?" fragte Harry forsch. Er wollte ruhig und gelassen klingen, aber dies schien ihm nicht zu gelingen. Dumbledore sah Harry ernst durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

"Nun, ich befürchte, dass wir deine Warnung sehr ernst nehmen müssen. Morgen ist Weihnachten und ich traue Voldemort einen grausamen Anschlag zu. Worum es sich genau handelt weiß ich allerdings auch nicht." sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry wandte sich von Dumbledore ab und starrte auf einige Gläser mit undefinierbarem Inhalt.

"Harry, hast du seit unserem letzten Gespräch irgendwelche anderen Signale bemerkt, Visionen, Träume, irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches?" Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf und vermied es Dumbledore erneut anzusehen.

"Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, wie wichtig es für dich ist, dass du Okklumentik lernst." Harry antwortete mit einem Nicken und dachte zwangsläufig an die Okklumentikstunden bei Snape. Er wandte sich zu Dumbledore und wollte gerade einen Einwand bringen, als Dumbledore wieder ansetzte:

"Vielleicht solltest du einmal darüber schlafen. Wir können uns morgen weiter darüber unterhalten. Ich werde schon eine Lösung für das Problem finden," sagte er freundlich und zwinkerte Harry mit beiden Augen an. Harry nickte und verließ das Büro.

to be continued

Zu den Reviews:

Black-eyed-april: Dich interessiert Simons Exfreundin´… Mal sehen was sich machen lässt, aber versprechen kann ich dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nichts.

Ravenclaw2: Ein super großes Lob von dir, danke.

AlexBlack5: Mein fleißigster Review-Schreiber, also wie viele Kapitel es geben wird ist schwer zu sagen. Zum Beispiel waren in meinem ursprünglichen Grundgerüst die Kapitel „Der Häuserkampf beginnt", „Severus Snape" und „Liebeleien und Eifersucht" gar nicht geplant, aber das hätte den Rahmen der anderen Kapitel gesprengt. Wenn ich mich strikt an meine derzeitige Planung halte, werden es 22 oder 23 Kapitel. (Ich hoffe, dass hält dich nicht davon ab weiter zu lesen!)

Halefa: Simons Reaktion auf das DA-Treffen? Die DA-Treffen sind doch seit Mariettas Gang zu Professor Umbridge kein Geheimnis mehr, oder?

Sabysemilla: Draco/Harry wird sicher auch noch eine Rolle spielen, wenn ich diesen Teil der Geschichte nicht streiche, weil ich sonst noch Gefahr laufe, die Länge von JK Rowlings Bücher zu toppen. Im Moment aber sieht es so aus, dass ich ihn schreiben werde.

Mylanka: Zitat: „Ich habe gerade deine Geschichte gelesen…" Alles auf einmal? Was für eine Geduld…

Tyrande: Tja, noch habe ich das Rating nicht erhöht. Ich messe PG13 ein wenig an meinem fast 13jährigen Bruder, der sich gerade durch Band 5 geackert hat. Allerdings hätte ich ihm dass schon nicht zum Lesen gegeben. Meine Geschichte wird nicht viel schlimmer als Bd.5, (Kein Sex, keine Drogen, aber der eine oder andere wird sterben oder ein ähnlich, tragisches Schicksal erleiden und dass würde ich meinem Bruder nicht zumuten wollen. Vielleicht bin ich auch zu alt und traue der jüngeren Generation etwas Derartiges nicht zu.)


	11. Die Prophezeiung

Tach, mal wieder. Wer auch immer irgendwann einmal diese Story ausdrucken will sei gewarnt!!! Ich habe mit diesem Kapitel die hundert überschritten… Der Einfachheit halber habe ich das Kapitel spontan umbenannt, damit rätselfreudige Leser immer mal wieder zurückblättern können… ggg

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, Namen und Handlungsorte gehören JK Rowling. Einzig der Charakter von Simon Lestrange ist von mir erfunden worden (Der Nachname ist ebenfalls von JK Rowling). Als Vorlage für Trelawneys großen Auftritt habe ich einen Liedtext von Lacrimosa benutzt, der in Ansätzen auch noch zu erkennen ist.

**Die Prophezeiung**

Harry wachte sehr früh am morgen aus einem Albtraum auf. Er träumte von maskierten Todessern, Mord und Folter, aber an nähere Details konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er öffnete die Vorhänge von seinem Bett und setzte sich auf. Crabbe schnarchte laut auf und sein Bett knarrte ein wenig. Harry stand auf und verließ beunruhigt den Schlafsaal. Irgendetwas war letzte Nacht passiert und er vermutete dass er es sehr bald erfahren würde. Langsam näherte er sich dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er warf den Teppich beiseite und wurde von einer Menge bunter Pakete überrascht. Zögernd näherte er sich den Geschenken, aber dann wandte er sich von ihnen ab und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis die ersten Slytherins in den Schlafsaal kamen. Viele von ihnen waren noch in Schlafanzügen und machten sich erst einmal über die Geschenke her. Harry sah ihnen zu. Sie ahnten nicht, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Ein Erstklässler freute sich über ein Poster von einer Quidditchmannschaft, ein Mädchen bekam ein lila Kleid und war völlig euphorisch. Schließlich gab sich Harry einen Ruck, stand auf und besah sich die Pakete. Sie schienen alle etwas durcheinander zu sein, aber immerhin hatte er fünf Päckchen gefunden, die seinen Namen trugen.

Das erste, welches er öffnete war von Ginny. Es handelt sich um eine kleine Schneekugel in der zwei kleine Figuren zu sehen war, die Harry sehr an sich selbst und Ginny erinnerten. Er schüttelte sie sanft und während der Schnee fiel war leise eine sanfte Musik zu hören und die Figuren begannen zu tanzen. Harry lächelte und legte die Schneekugel beiseite.

Dann machte er sich an dem Paket von Hermine zu schaffen. Es war ein Buch, genauer gesagt eine Sammlung von Pergamenten, wo sie ganz viele verschiedene Flüche, Gegenflüche und Verteidigungszauber aufgelistet hatte. Harry sah sich das durch und bewunderte Hermine für ihre Geduld, die sie dafür aufgebracht haben musste. Der Inhalt dieser paar Seiten war sehr übersichtlich und enthielt das wichtigste, was er sonst in mindestens fünf verschiedenen Büchern hätte nachlesen müssen. Das dritte Geschenk war von Simon und gab Harry einige Rätsel auf. Es beinhaltete einen Gegenstand, der im Entferntesten an einen Kugelschreiber erinnerte. Dieses Ding war etwas länger als ein Kugelschreiber, vorne hatte es eine Spitze und am anderen Ende einen Knopf zum draufdrücken. Aber als Harry darauf drückte passierte erst einmal gar nichts. Harry starrte das Teil an und schließlich erschienen auf dem langen grünen Schaft rote Buchstaben: _"Dies ist kein zweckmäßiger Gebrauch, bitte lesen Sie sich die Bedienungsanleitung durch". _Harry sah das Kugelschreiberding irritiert an, legte es beiseite und sah noch einmal in dem Paket nach. Vielleicht hatte er etwas übersehen, aber die Schachtel war leer.

Er legte sie beiseite und widmete sich dem nächsten Päckchen, welches unverwechselbar von Mrs Weasley war. Es beinhaltete einen schlichten, grünen Pullover, einige Weihnachtsplätzchen und eine Pastete. Harry schob sich ein Plätzchen in den Mund und wandte sich dem letzten Geschenk zu. Es war von Hagrid und fühlte sich an wie ein Buch. Harry riss das Papier ab, doch als er sich das Buch genauer anschauen wollte, löste es sich in Luft auf. Harry starrte auf seine Hände, wo gerade eben noch ein Buch gewesen war. Er knüllte das Geschenkpapier zusammen, stand auf und wollte es wegwerfen, als sein Blick auf eben dieses Buch fiel. Es lag auf dem Tisch. Harry näherte sich, doch bevor er es erreichte löste es sich erneut auf und tauchte urplötzlich auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin wieder auf. Harry ließ den Müll fallen und rannte hin. Er griff nach dem Buch und hielt es fest in den Händen, doch das schien diesem nichts auszumachen, denn es löste sich erneut auf und tauchte am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes wieder auf.

_"Hagrid, was für ein Buch hast du mir geschenkt?"_ dachte er und hastete erneut darauf zu. Bevor er es aber ereichte verschwand es mit einem leisen Plop. Diesmal blieb aber eine Hälfte des Buches auf den Tisch liegen und die andere tauchte ausgerechnet vor Draco Malfoy auf, der gerade seine Geschenke öffnete und das halbe Buch erstaunt betrachtete. Harry griff nach dem Teil des Buches, der vor ihm lag, doch es wandte sich ihm aus der Hand. Beide Teile fügten sich in der Luft zusammen und verschwanden erneut.

"Potter, dein Buch ist hier," bemerkte ein Zweiklässler und Harry lief zu ihm hin. "Nein, es ist hier," bemerkte ein junges Mädchen vor dem Kamin.

"Ich hab es," schrie Theodor. Harry rannte zu ihm hin.

"Ich hatte es," setzte er fort. Alle Schüler schienen sich nun für dieses Buch zu interessieren. Einige begaben sich auf Jagd nach ihm, doch sie hatten ebenfalls keine Chance es zu bekommen. Harry, der gerade wieder nach ein paar Seiten des Buches griff, hatte den Eindruck, dass einige Siebtklässler dem Spektakel belustigt folgten. Bole drückte ihm weitere Seiten in die Hand. Doch beide Teile wandten sich erneut aus seinen Händen. Kurz darauf erschien es als Ganzes an der Decke des Gemeinschaftraums. Mit einem Knall explodierte es und im ganzen Raum schneite es Papierschnipsel, die sich aber bevor sie auf den Boden aufkamen wieder zu Seiten zusammensetzten. Harry ließ sich verzweifelt auf einen Sessel nieder. Er würde dieses verflixte Buch nie fangen, dachte er. Auch die anderen Slytherins gaben es auf, das Buch fangen zu wollen und wandten sich wieder ihren eigenen Geschenken zu. Harry widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Kugelschreiberding. Irgendeine Bedeutung würde es schon haben, aber je mehr er überlegte umso ratloser wurde er.

"Hier," sagte Simon und hielt Harry das mysteriöse Buch vor die Nase. Harry sah es an und wartete auf ein erneutes Auflösen, aber es blieb wo es war.

"Wie hast du ..." fragte Harry erstaunt. Simon lächelte.

"Ein einfacher Bannzauber." sagte er ruhig und gab Harry das Buch. Harry hatte endlich genug Zeit, sich das Buch genauer anzusehen. Er legte das Kugelschreiberding beiseite und besah sich den grünen Umschlag. In goldenen Buchstaben konnte er: "Das selbstaparierende Buch - Anleitung, Gefahren, Prüfungsvorbereitungen" lesen. Harry schmunzelte.

"Was ist das für´n Kugelschreiberding?" fragte er. Simon sah Harry ratlos an.

"Was ist ein Kugelschreiber?" fragte er.

"Nicht wichtig, aber was ist das?" fragte Harry interessiert und hielt das Ding Simon entgegen. Simon musste lachen: "Das ist ein Trankfühler. Er beherrscht die gängigsten Zaubertränke, die in der Schule gefordert werden. Wenn du dir wegen deines Trankes unsicher bist, oder du glaubst, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast, hältst du das Ding in den Trank und er analysiert ihn. Er gibt dir dann Informationen über Fehler oder Ungenauigkeiten und gibt mögliche Tipps, diese wieder zu beheben." Simon machte eine Pause und packte eines seiner Geschenke aus. "Ich habe ihn damals von Severus geschenkt bekommen, aber ich brauche ihn jetzt nicht mehr und ich denke du wirst Verwendung für ihn haben."

Simon packte gerade ein großes schwarzes Buch aus, als Fréderic zu ihnen trat: "Harry du hast ein Geschenk übersehen." sagte er und warf Harry ein ganz kleines schmales Päckchen zu. "Na, was hast du bekommen," fragte Fréderic an Simon gewandt.

"Das übliche," murmelte Simon, "schon wieder ein Zaubertränkebuch von Severus und ein Satz Klamotten von meiner Mutter." Fréderic verschwand wieder in dem bunten Gewusel des Gemeinschaftsraums und Harry packte das Päckchen von den Dursleys aus.

"Siehst du," sagte Simon, "jetzt hast du sogar zwei Trankfühler."

"Nein," sagte Harry, der jetzt über Simon lachen musste, "Das hier, ist ein Kugelschreiber. Ein Ding mit dem man schreiben kann." Simon nahm den Kugelschreiber entgegen und versuchte auf dem Geschenkpapier etwas zu schreiben.

"Das Ding funktioniert nicht," sagte Simon, "du solltest es reklamieren."

"Du musst vorher hinten auf den Knopf drücken," erklärte Harry, "dann funktioniert es." Simon tat wie ihm gehießen und schrieb etwas unbeholfen seinen Namen, dann gab er ihn an Harry zurück.

"Etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ich glaube, ich bevorzuge Feder und Tinte," sagte er und lächelte Harry an. Dann erhob er sich und nahm seine Geschenke: "Ich geh mal meine Sachen packen. Nach dem Frühstück werde ich mit Terry nach Hause fahren."

Harry nickte. Er sammelte ebenfalls seine Sachen zusammen und brachte sie in seinen Schlafsaal. Crabbe und Goyle packten fleißig ihre Sachen. Draco saß auf seinem Bett und beschäftigte sich mit einem Gegenstand, den Harry nicht einordnen konnte. Harry legte die Sachen auf das Bett und sah sein Apparierbuch erneut verschwinden. Mit einem Plop erschien es auf dem Fensterbrett. Und mit einem weiteren Plop landete das Buch auf Dracos Kopf. Doch bevor dieser das Buch zu fassen bekam explodierte es wieder.

"Potter, du musst irgendetwas gegen dieses Ding unternehmen, oder ich vernichte es," sagte Draco genervt. Harry nickte und rannte zu Simon, der das Buch ein zweites Mal bannte. Dann packte er es in Harrys Koffer. "Da kommt es nicht raus, wenn es wieder erwacht," sagte Simon und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Harry lag noch eine Weile auf seinem Bett und betrachtete verträumt die Schneekugel von Ginny, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie war überfüllt mit Schülern, die wieder sehr bunt bekleidet waren und sich beim Frühstück unterhielten.

Harry bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Slytherintisch, setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Simon und füllte sich ein Schälchen mit Haferbrei. Harry wurde erneut mit der beunruhigenden Gewissheit konfrontiert, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Er wusste nicht woher, aber obwohl alles um ihn herum fröhlich zu sein schien, hatte er den Eindruck dass irgendetwas anders war. Neugierig sah er sich um und sein Blick blieb am Hufflepufftisch hängen. Die Hufflepuffs saßen meist stumm am Tisch. Ihre Blicke waren beunruhigt, voller Angst und Entsetzen. Harry wollte sich gerade mit seiner Entdeckung an Simon wenden, als die Post kam. Ein Schrei und ein anschließendes Klirren ließen Harry erneut zum Hufflepufftisch hinüber sehen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen saß kreidebleich auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie hatte sich erschrocken, als eine Eule direkt vor ihrer Nase gelandet war. Ein anderes Mädchen versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Harry," hörte er Simons Stimme hinter sich, "das solltest du dir ansehen." Harry drehte sich zu Simon um und sah, dass dieser beide Augen starr auf den Tagespropheten gerichtet hatte. Er schob ihn ein Stück weiter in die Mitte, sodass Harry mitlesen konnte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen, als er das Foto erblickte. Es zeigte ein brennendes Haus über dem das dunkle Mal zu sehen war. Dann widmete er sich dem Text:

**Zwei Anschläge durch Todesser in der letzten Nacht**

_Die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords (auch Todesser genannt) verübten letzte Nacht zwei grausame Anschläge mit mehreren Toten._

_Fünf Tote gab es bei dem Anschlag auf die, als muggelstämmig bekannten, Familie Smith in den schottischen Lowlands. Die Familie hatte sich dort versammelt um gemeinsam die Weihnachtsfeiertage zu verbringen, als sie gegen 22:00 Uhr von mehreren Todessern überrascht wurden._

_Die Auroren, die wenig später am Tatort eintrafen, konnten Spuren eines Kampfes entdecken. Wenig später fanden sie die fünf Leichen im Keller des Hauses. Unter den Toten befand sich auch Steven Smith, der in den letzten Jahren immer wieder im Ministerium für den Bereich der Zauberer-Muggelbeziehungen sehr gute Ergebnisse erzielen konnte. Bei dem Anschlag wurden ebenfalls seine Frau, sein Schwager, die Schwiegermutter und die 20-jährige Tochter des Ministeriumsmitarbeiters ermordet. Sein 16-jähriger Sohn befand sich zum Zeitpunkt des Anschlags noch in Hogwarts und wollte erst am folgenden Tag nach Hause kommen._

_Fast gleichzeitig setzten Todesser ein Muggelwohnhaus in Gloucester in Brand und folterten die überwiegend jungen Menschen sobald sie versuchten das brennende Haus zu verlassen. Ein Auror, der auf die Fährte einer der Täter angesetzt war, konnte rechtzeitig seine Kollegen alarmieren und eingreifen. Sechs Muggel mußten mit schweren Verbrennungen in Krankenhäuser eingeliefert werden, aber für zwei junge Frauen kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie starben in den Flammen, bevor das Feuer gelöscht werden konnte. _

_Die Auroren nahmen zwei mutmaßliche Täter fest, deren Identität aber noch nicht öffentlich bekannt gegeben wurde. Einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter sind immer noch dabei, die beiden Verdächtigen, genauso wie die Muggel, zu dem Anschlag zu verhören. Sobald aber genauere Details bekannt werden, werden wir sie selbstverständlich darüber aufklären._

Harry legte den Zeitungsartikel beiseite. In der Halle war es erstaunlich still geworden und der Tagesprophet wanderte von einem Schüler zum nächsten. Es war viel schlimmer als er sich ausgemalt hatte. Voldemort hatte eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht... Smith... Harry wandte seinen Blick zum Hufflepufftisch. Er hatte so eine Ahnung zu wissen wer der einzige Überlebende der Familie war, aber er konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Gedankenverloren wandte er sich seinem Haferbrei zu und vermied es irgendjemanden anzusehen. Wenn er das tun würde, könnte er wieder ihre Gefühle ausspionieren und er wusste, dass einige Slytherins sicher eine andere Meinung zu den Anschlägen hatten, als die restlichen Schüler in Hogwarts. Erst als er eine schlagende Tür am anderen Ende der Großen Halle hörte blickte er auf. Dumbledore war eingetreten und stand nun vor dem Lehrertisch und sah zu den Schülern hinunter.

"Ein Schüler aus Hogwarts hat letzte Nacht seine ganze Familie verloren. Ihr habt es sicher alle schon im Tagespropheten gelesen und ich glaube viele sind von der Nachricht genauso betroffen wie ich." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und setzte wieder an. "Ich kann nicht genau voraussehen, was in den nächsten zwei Wochen der Weihnachtsferien passieren wird, aber ich glaube, dass Lord Voldemort sich die Zeit um Weihnachten bewusst ausgesucht hat um Terror zu verbreiten. Sehr viele von Ihnen werden die Weihnachtsferien bei ihren Eltern verbringen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass alle nach den Ferien wohlbehalten zurückkehren werden.

Ich kann euch keine guten Ratschläge geben, aber ich möchte euch bitten wachsam zu sein und auf euch aufzupassen." Dumbledore beendete seine Rede und ging hinunter zum Hufflepufftisch und redete mit einigen Schülern, dann kam er zum Slytherintisch. Er sah kurz zu Harry hinüber, wandte sich dann aber an Simon.

"Mr. Lestrange, könnte ich kurz ein paar Worte mit ihnen unter vier Augen wechseln." Simon wurde noch blasser, als er sowieso schon war und schluckte, aber schließlich nickte er zögernd und folgte Dumbledore.

Harry beendete rasch seinen Haferbrei und ging zum Phönixhaustisch. Hermine saß einsam an einer Ecke des Tisches und las.

"Alles OK mit dir?" fragte er und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl.

"Geht so. Ich bin nicht mehr ganz so durcheinander," sagte sie und ein flüchtiges Lächeln entstand auf ihrem Gesicht, "Ich weiß aber immer noch nicht, was gestern Abend mit mir los war..."

"Das wird schon wieder," ermunterte er sie, "Danke für dein Geschenk. Es scheint ganz schön nützlich zu sein. Ich hatte heute Morgen noch nicht all zuviel Zeit mich damit zu beschäftigen." Harry musste unwillkürlich an das Buch von Hagrid denken und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Hermine, du solltest dich beeilen," hörte Harry Ginny sagen, "Wir werden in einer Stunde von Dad am Bahnhof abgeholt."

"Was?" fragte Hermine und sah verwirrt Ginny an.

"Wir haben eine Eule bekommen. Dad will uns in Hogsmeade abholen. Er schrieb auch, dass wir dich nach Hause bringen werden, wenn du willst." Hermine nickte, "Ich hole rasch meine Sachen, dann können wir los," Sie trank das Glas Kürbissaft aus und rauschte aus der Großen Halle.

"Danke für die Schneekugel," sagte Harry und sah zögernd zu Ginny auf, "Sie ist wunderschön." Ginny lächelte und ihre Wangen färbten sich in ein sanftes rot. Verlegen starrte sie auf den Boden. Dann wechselte sie das Thema.

"Ich habe gerade mit Elenor Branstone geredet," erklärte Ginny, "Sie sagte gestern Nacht wäre im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs die Hölle los gewesen. Professor Sprout hat Zacharias geholt."

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Harry und wusste, dass das eine blöde Frage war. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß nicht. Er ist im Krankenflügel und wird wohl die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen müssen. Ich meine die Todesser haben... sie..." Ginny brach ab. Sie wollte lässig und abgebrüht klingen, aber die Vorstellung was passiert war schien sie zu erdrücken. Harry legte einen Arm um sie, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihm ging es nicht viel besser. Voldemort hatte eine ganze Familie an Weihnachten ausgelöscht. In Harry stieg Wut und Hass auf. Hunderte von Schülern würden heute, geschockt von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht, zu ihren Familien nach Hause zurückkehren. Nur eine handvoll Schüler würden in Hogwarts bleiben unter anderem Zacharias, der Dank Voldemort keine Familie mehr hatte. Es war ungewiss, ob alle Schüler nach den Ferien zurückkommen würden. Die Welt da draußen war gefährlicher geworden und die Zukunft ungewisser.

Ein paar Meter weiter erkannte er Simon, der die Halle betrat. Er sah erleichtert aus, blickte sich in der Halle um und kam zu Harry und Ginny.

"Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" fragte Harry und zwang sich, die deprimierenden Gedanken zu verdrängen.

"Er fragte, ob ich dich in Okklumentik unterweisen könnte," sagte Simon lässig.

"Und," fragte Harry neugierig.

"Natürlich, mach ich das, wenn du willst," sagte Simon und auf seinem Gesicht entstand ein Lächeln. Harry nickte. Das war besser als er erwartet hatte.

"Ginny ich bin fertig, wann wollen wir los?" fragte Hermine und tauchte mit zwei dick bepackten Taschen wieder auf und stand wartend neben dem Portal.

"Hallo Hermine," begrüßte Simon sie, doch er blieb wo er war und mied ihren Blick.

"Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein, was gestern passiert ist," warf Ginny flüsternd ein, als sie Simon bemerkte.

"Peinlich ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck," sagte Simon und sah jetzt doch zu Hermine hinüber, "Sie liebt Ron. Was gestern passiert ist, war ein Fehler." Ginny starrte Simon fassungslos an, drehte sich um und ging zu Hermine. _Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig zu hart warst?´ _fragte Harry ohne seine Wort laut auszusprechen.

_Nein, sie ist so schon durcheinander genug. Hast du gestern ihre Augen gesehen?´ _Harry nickte: _Sie mag dich sehr.´ _Simon sah Harry schweigend an, wandte sich aber wieder von ihm ab als Terry zu ihnen trat. Wenig später verabschiedete er sich und ging.

Im Laufe des Vormittags wurde es zunehmend leerer und leiser im Schloss. Harry verkroch sich in seinen Schlafsaal. Alles in diesem Raum sprach dafür, dass Draco die Weihnachtsferien ebenfalls in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Harry mochte nicht daran denken. Das würden die schlimmsten Weihnachtsferien werden, die Harry seit langem gehabt hatte. Er setzte sich vor das Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die weißen, mit Schnee bedeckten Hügel und den dahinter liegenden Wald.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig. Harry und Draco ignorierten sich gegenseitig und Harry vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, einsam im Schloss umherzustreifen oder gelegentlich die Nase in eines seiner Schulbücher zu stecken. Die Bibliothek war geschlossen, da selbst Madame Pince weggefahren war. Er konnte sich zwar immer noch Bücher ausleihen, aber man durfte sich nicht dort aufhalten. In der großen Halle waren die fünf Tische entfernt worden. Es gab nur noch einen recht kleinen Tisch, wo die Schüler und Lehrer zusammen aßen.

Am Ende der ersten Ferienwoche gesellte sich auch Zacharias dazu. Er war sehr blass geworden und seine Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos. Harry konnte ihm nachfühlen, wie schlecht es ihm gehen musste. Alle Schüler schwiegen und warfen gelegentlich verstohlene Blicke auf den Hufflepuffjungen. Auch Harry wusste nichts zu sagen und aß stumm seine Bratkartoffeln. Die Stimmung war gedrückt und er war froh, als er sich nach dem Essen wieder zurückziehen konnte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen seine Augen auf die Dracos, der kurz vor ihm die Große Halle verlassen hatte.

_Das geschieht diesem Schlammblut ganz recht, nur Schade, dass sie diesen Smith nicht auch noch getötet haben..._

Harry konnte Dracos Gedanken erfassen und sie waren grausam, schnell wandte er seinen Blick von ihm ab. Er hatte unbewusst seinen Zauberstab gezückt und konnte seine plötzlich auftretende Wut nur schwer unterdrücken, doch dann riss er sich von seinem Vorhaben Draco anzugreifen los und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte, aber es war sicherer wenn er möglichst weit weg von diesem Ekel war, sonst könnte er seine Meinung noch einmal ändern.

"Harry wohin so eilig?" hörte er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich, die er aber im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte zu seiner größten Überraschung Lupin.

"Was machen Sie hier," fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Ich hatte etwas mit Dumbledore zu besprechen und wollte mal nachsehen, wie es dir so geht."

"Wie soll es mir gehen. Ich teile meinen Schlafsaal mit einem abgedrehten Spinner, der sich wie verrückt über die jüngsten Anschläge freut und alle meine Freunde sind in ganz England verteilt und machen sich eine nette Zeit bei ihren Familien," antwortete Harry genervt.

"Nana, übertreibst du nicht ein wenig?" fragte Lupin, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass es eine Zaubererfamilie in diesem Land gibt, die sich momentan eine schöne Zeit macht. Die Angst vor weiteren Anschlägen ist zu groß." setzte Lupin hinzu, "Was deinen Schlafsaalkollegen angeht, kann ich mir kein Urteil bilden."

"Aber du weißt wie die Malfoys drauf sind." sagte Harry. Lupin schwieg.

"Gibt es was neues zu den Anschlägen?" fragte Harry, der versuchte seine Gedanken von Draco abzulenken.

"Na ja, die beiden Todesser, die gefasst wurden, sitzen jetzt in Askaban. Ihre Namen waren bisher unbekannt. Leider waren sie von der Basis und konnten nur wenig über die oberen Zirkel und Pläne Voldemorts ausplaudern. Sie erhielten ihre Befehle über anonyme Drahtzieher, die aber eventuell noch ermittelt werden können. Das Ministerium ist fleißig am recherchieren" Lupin und Harry gingen ein Stück gemeinsam den Gang entlang und betraten dann die leere Bibliothek.

"Sag mal, ich habe vor zwei Tagen Ron und Ginny getroffen. Gab es Streit zwischen euch?" fragte Lupin interessiert und ließ sich an einem Tisch nieder. Harry setzte sich zögernd Er wollte nicht über die beiden reden, aber nickte kaum merklich.

"Ron hat ein Problem mit Simon und..." Lupin hob eine Augenbraue und sah Harry fragend an, "Simon Lestrange. Ron hasst ihn und weil Simon viel bei uns rumhängt hat er mit Hermine Schluss gemacht." Das klang ziemlich blöd, dachte Harry, aber das waren die Fakten die er kannte, "Hermine mag Simon, vielleicht ist sie auch ein bisschen verliebt in ihn, aber Simon will nichts von ihr" Harry brach ab.

"Beziehungsgeschichten, das übliche halt. Wie ist dieser Mr. Lestrange so drauf?"

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry.

"Na ja, ich kenne ihn nur als sein Lehrer. Er war ein gescheiter Bursche. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war nie ganz seine Stärke. Er erinnerte mich damals sehr stark an seinen Patenonkel, Severus Snape und hing damals schon viel mit Slytherins rum."

"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Harry kühl.

"Dass Mr. Lestrange sich vor drei Jahren auffällig intensiv mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt hat und jetzt auch noch in Slytherin ist."

"Wenn er damals so war, kann ich es nicht ändern." sagte Harry genervt, "Wenn er jetzt noch auf der dunklen Seite stehen würde, hätte er mir weder bei meiner Nachprüfung geholfen, noch wäre er in der DA und er wäre nie im Leben mit Hermine zum Weihnachtsball gegangen." Harry war kurz davor die letzten Worte zu Schreien, konnte aber seine Wut noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle halten.

"Ich wäre trotzdem skeptisch. Er ist nicht dumm und weiß seine Gefühle sehr gut vor anderen zu verbergen."

Lupin verbrachte einige Tage in Hogwarts und Harry sah ihn öfters, aber er vermied in Gesprächen das Thema Simon erneut anzusprechen. Vielleicht hatte sich Simon mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt, aber er stand definitiv nicht auf der Seite von Voldemort. Dessen war Harry sich sicher.

An Lupins letzten Abend in Hogwarts wurden alle anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer zu einen Dinner eingeladen. Als Harry die Große Halle betrat waren alle schon anwesend. Er erkannte Draco, der einsam an einer Ecke des Tisches saß. Zacharias unterhielt sich flüsternd mit einem anderen Hufflepuffschüler, den Harry nicht kannte. Außerdem waren noch zwei Rawenclaws da und eine Erstklässlerin aus dem Phönixhaus. An der einen Seite des Tisches saßen die Lehrer. Dumbledore in der Mitte. Neben ihm Lupin und McGonagall. Zu Harrys Überraschung war auch Professor Trelawney aus ihrem Turm herunter gekommen. Es war das zweite Mal, dass sie an einem Treffen in der Großen Halle teilnahm. In seinem dritten Jahr prophezeite sie, dass der erste der aufstand sterben würde. Harrys Blick huschte über den Tisch und musste feststellen, dass wenn er sich am Tisch niederließ, wieder dreizehn Personen dort saßen. Wem würde sie dieses Mal den Tod prophezeien?´ dachte Harry missmutig und überlegte, wohin er sich setzen sollte. Neben Draco waren zwei Plätze frei und neben Professor Trelawney einer. Auf ihrer anderen Seite saß bereits Professor Snape. Harry entschied sich für den Platz neben Draco, vermied es aber ihn anzusehen.

Auf dem Tisch erschienen mehrere Schüsseln. Es gab Suppe, Kartoffeln, eine Art Schweinebraten und eine Menge an verschiedenen Beilagen. Harry nahm sich von allem etwas und aß schweigend. Professor Trelawney redete auf Snape ein. Harry verstand ihre Worte zwar nicht, aber wie er sie kannte waren es bestimmt die neuesten Schreckensmeldungen aus ihrer Kristallkugel oder ihren Teeblättern. Snape schien zumindest wenig beeindruckt zu sein und starrte weiterhin schlecht gelaunt auf seinen Teller. Professor McGonagall war in ein Gespräch mit Flitwick und Lupin vertieft. Die Lehrer schienen sich im Großen und Ganzen zu amüsieren.

Das Essen neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, ohne das Harry je ein Wort mit irgendjemanden gewechselt hatte. Er beendete gerade seinen Nachtisch, als sein Blick und die der anderen auf Professor Trelawney fiel. Sie richtete sich plötzlich in ihrem Stuhl auf und begann mit den Augen zu rollen. Harry ahnte bereits was kommen würde, aber die anderen Schüler starrten gebannt auf ihre Lehrerin. Sie fing an mit einer ungewöhnlich rauen Stimme einige undeutliche Worte zu murmeln, dann sprach sie klar und deutlich:

_"Zerrissen von Schatten und dunklen Trieben. Durchbohrt von den brennenden Fackeln seiner Sucht nach Respekt und Anerkennung._

_Zwei, verbunden durch Vertrauen, nicht durch Blut, aber entzweit durch Verrat. Der eine Mörder und Schöpfer zugleich, ermöglicht dem anderen durch seine Opferung ein neues Aufbegehren seiner Kräfte, anders und stärker als zuvor und einst Verbündete werden zu Todfeinden. _

_Da steht er zwischen Himmel und Hölle, jetzt und für alle Zeit und Ewigkeit, seinen nicht zu stillenden Durst bekämpfen versuchend, bis ihn die Liebe zu einer Frau von seinen Qualen erlöst. ... Zwei, ...  verbunden durch vertrauen, ... aber entzweit durch Verrat... da steht er zwischen Himmel und Hölle, ... aber sein Durst ist nie gestillt..."_

Professor Trelawney endete. Nach einer kurzen, aber unangenehmen Stille, öffnete sie erneut ihre Augen und sah die verwunderten Blicke, die starr auf sie gerichtet waren. Auch die Gesichter der übrigen Lehrer sahen sie an oder warfen sich untereinander ratlose Blicke zu. Dumbledore erhob sich, sprach ein paar flüsternde Worte zu Trelawney, dann führte er die immer noch verwirrte Lehrerin aus der Großen Halle. Lupins Augen folgten den beiden, bis die Tür hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss fiel, dann warf er einen ernsten Blick zu Professor Snape, der mit seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen hasserfüllt zurückstarrte.

Harry zog die Stirn in Falten und dachte an Professor Trelawneys Worte. So etwas Schwammiges hatte er noch nie gehört. Es war von drei Personen die Rede, zwei Männern einer Frau. Wer soll sich für wen opfern? Was würde dann passieren? Harry wusste es nicht. Das Schweigen und die Blicke der Schüler und Lehrer wurden unerträglich. Harry stand gedankenverloren auf und zog sich in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er lange auf das Feuer starrte. Er konnte sich keinen Reim aus der Prophezeiung machen und die Gedanken an sie bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen.

to be continued

So ich muss mich jetzt ganz, ganz doll bei meiner Mitbewohnerin Raven217 bedanken:

Wir haben sage und schreibe drei Tage gebraucht um diese Prophezeiung zu entwerfen und noch unzählige Stunden um diese ins Detail auszufeilen. Was nach so viel Zeit, drei Schachteln Zigaretten, fünf Kannen Tee, drei Flaschen Wein und einer Menge Kopfschmerzen herausgekommen ist, könnt ihr in diesem Kapitel zu lesen und wird euch hoffentlich zum Nachdenken anregen. Wäre schön wenn ihr mal eure Gedanken dazu öffentlich machen könntet!!! Ich hoffe sie ist nicht zu eindeutig und läßt genug Spielraum für Spekulationen ggg.

So jetzt aber zu euren Reviews: Ich hätte mit mehr Protest gerechnet, einem Aufschrei, aber ich bin trotzdem dankbar für jedes Einzelne:

black-eyed-april: So, dich habe ich wenigstens ein wenig irritiert, das ist gut. Dir gefällt Hermine/Simon? Mir eigentlich auch, wenn da nicht auch noch Ron wäre... Natürlich wird es noch eine Auflösung geben, was mit Hermine passiert ist. Allerdings kann ich schon mal vorwegnehmen, dass Hermine nicht mit Viktor Krum auf dem Klo der maulenden Myrthe saß und Wodka getrunken hat.... gggggg

Mylanka: "Schaff bloß Ron ab..." Ich könnte sicher eine Möglichkeit finden ihn aus dem Schloß fliegen zu lassen, aber ich glaube, dass will keiner.

AlexBlack5: Ich habe nicht vor dreißig Kapitel zu schreiben, aber wer weiß...

Eisblume: Schön das dir die Geschichte trotzdem gefällt. Ich werde mir nicht die Mühe machen, alles noch einmal umzuschreiben. Ich mag die Vorstellung: Harry in Slytherin auch wenn sie sehr unrealistisch ist.

Henriette00: Herzlich Willkommen. Schön das dir die Story gefällt und ich bemühe mich die weiteren Kapitel so schnell wie möglich zu veröffentlichen...

Halefa: Mein Lieblingsreview, welches ich zu diesem Kapitel bekommen habe. Endlich mal jemand der mitdenkt (ich möchte nicht die anderen davon ausschließen es nicht getan zu haben, aber Halefa war die einzige, die eine Vermutung über Hermine und Simon geäußert hat). Warum sollte Lord Voldemort geplant haben, Simon und Hermine zusammen zu bringen? Gute Frage und ich glaube es gibt nur eine Antwort; War das wirklich Voldemorts Plan? Wäre doch genial daneben???

Sabysemilla: Tja, es steht 100%ig fest, dass der Teil kommen wird, aber glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Draco und Harry von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, die besten Freunde werden???

Tyrande: Es ist deine Sache, ob du die Geschichte weiter liest oder nicht. Ich glaube der Zeitungsartikel des Tagespropheten weist schon in die richtige Richtung, in die es weitergehen könnte...


	12. Die zwei Fronten

Ha, die Prophezeiung hatte voll die, von mir beabsichtigte, Wirkung. Ihr seht; da bin ich wieder mal mit einem neuen Kapitel. Hat ein wenig gedauert. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich jetzt endlich durch die Gefühlsduselei der Akteure geackert habe... Hab kein Bock mehr auf Romanzen!****

Wenn böse Zungen sich verknoten und die Dummheit wieder zirkuliert,

siegt in jedem schwachen Herz die Intoleranz. Ein Angriff als Verteidigung;

und die Schlacht beginnt. (Lacrimosa)

**Die zwei Fronten**

Harry wachte am morgen mit leichten Kopfschmerzen auf. Er hatte noch lange über Trelawneys Worte nachgedacht und war irgendwann im Sessel eingeschlafen. Die Prophezeiung blieb ihm unverständlich. _"Zwei, verbunden durch Vertrauen..." _Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Es war sehr ruhig. Bis auf Lupin, der bereits seinen alten schäbigen Reisemantel trug, war keiner in der Großen Halle. Lupin blätterte im Tagespropheten, aber als er Harry bemerkte winkte er ihn zu sich herüber.

"Morgen Harry, gut geschlafen?" Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Nach einer Nacht auf einem Sessel konnte er das schlecht behaupten, aber er nickte. Er setzte sich und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast.

"Das war Trelawneys dritte echte Prophezeiung,..." sagte Harry laut denkend und Lupin sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Du grübelst immer noch darüber nach?" Harry nickte, "Ich habe gestern Abend noch mit einigen Lehrern zusammen gesessen. Professor Snape hat einen sehr vagen Verdacht geäußert, der nicht abwegig schien, aber wir konnten weder Personen noch Umstände ermitteln." Lupin machte eine kurze Pause, "Ich denke es handelt sich um eine Selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung." Harry sah Lupin fragend an.

"Hast du in Wahrsagen nicht aufgepasst? Man unterscheidet verschiedene Arten. Diese hier ist eine, deren Rätsel erst gelöst wird, wenn sie eintritt, andere Prophezeiungen dagegen sind genauer, aber beeinflussbarer, zum Beispiel die über dich und den dunklen Lord."

"Wie kann man eine solche Prophezeiung beeinflussen?" fragte Harry, der immer noch verwirrt war.

"Der Ausgang ist ungewiss und der Zeitpunkt... Je mehr Übung und Handwerkszeug du auf den Weg bekommst, umso höher stehen deine Chancen, das Duell zu überleben."

Harry schwieg. In Lupins Worten lag ein bisschen Hoffnung. Er wusste, dass Voldemort nicht mit dem Duell warten wollte, bis Harry ein ausgewachsener Zauberer war und dass Dumbledore all die Jahre versuchte, den Zeitpunkt weiter nach hinten zu schieben, indem er ihn beschützte.

Harry hatte so oft wie möglich die Erinnerungen an die Prophezeiung verdrängt, aber die dritte, rätselhafte Prophezeiung ließen die Ängste vor der anderen erneut aufsteigen. Wie sollte er alleine den dunklen Lord besiegen? Lupin war kurz nach dem Frühstück gegangen und Harry zog sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Draco saß an einem Tisch weiter hinten im Raum und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Vor ihm lagen einige Bücher und eine Rolle Pergament. Harry beachtete ihn kaum und verließ den Raum in Richtung Schlafsäle. Er packte seine Schulsachen aus und versuchte sich mit einem langweiligen Aufsatz für Zaubereigeschichte abzulenken.

Wenig später kam Draco herein, doch Harry achtete immer noch nicht auf ihn. Erst, als er Musik anmachte, zwang sich Harry zu ihm umzudrehen. Das komische Ding, das Draco zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte musste eine Art Radio gewesen sein, denn von diesem Ding kam eine düstere Musik, die Harry die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen.

"Würde es dir was ausmachen, dich mit deiner Musik in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verziehen?" fragte Harry genervt und warf einen genervten Blick zu Draco.

"Ja, das hier ist genauso mein Schlafsaal und ich höre meine Musik, wo es mir passt." antwortete Draco mit einem hämischen Grinsen und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs, drehte er den Ton noch lauter.

Harry wandte sich von ihm ab und versuchte krampfhaft Draco zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der als erstes nachgab. Draco drehte die Musik noch lauter. Harry setzte sich erneut auf und sah Draco an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und Harry wusste, dass Draco ihn absichtlich provozieren wollte. Harry zückte ungewollt seinen Zauberstab und richtete sich auf.

"Potter, du gefällst mir, wenn du wütend bist" bemerkte Draco hämisch und erhob seinen Zauberstab, um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können.

"Na, dann wollen wir sehen, wie dir das schmeckt," sagte Harry drohend, "_Locomotor__ mortis_!" Draco, der mit einem Angriff Harrys gerechnet hatte, benutze einen Schildzauber und lenkte geschickt den Zauber zurück auf Harry, der voll getroffen wurde. Harry versuchte noch auszuweichen, als der Beinklammerfluch ihn traf, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Boden. Dabei flog ihm der Zauberstab weg und Harry wusste, dass er schon wieder das Duell gegen Draco verloren hatte. Draco stand über ihm und hielt drohend seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust.

"Ich bin gut, was? Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!" sagte er verächtlich, "Kein Simon, kein Neville, niemand, der dir helfen kann."

"Da irrst du dich!" Draco drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um. Simon Lestrange stand lässig im Türrahmen. Er war unbewaffnet und trug einen dunkelblauen Reiseumhang.

"Draco, lass die Finger von ihm!" sagte Simon scharf und trat ein.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Draco, der Simon immer noch überrascht Simon anstarrte.

"Terry und ich sind ein paar Tage früher zurückgekommen," sagte er ruhig, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und wandte sich Harry zu: _"Finite Incantatem." _Harrys Beine fühlten sich matt an, aber das Gefühl kam so langsam wieder. Mühsam stellte er sich hin und hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf.

"Danke Simon," sagte er zögernd und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett.

"Keine Ursache," antwortete dieser und ging.

Mit Simon an der Seite vergingen die letzten Ferientage wie im Fluge. Am letzten Abend, bevor die anderen Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkommen würden, saß Harry einsam am Feuer, als Simon sich zu ihm setzte.

"Harry," sagte er in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme, "Ich denke, wir sollte uns so langsam Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir das mit den Okklumentikstunden machen." Harry sah interessiert zu ihm auf.

"Dumbledore besteht, darauf, dass wir uns zweimal die Woche damit beschäftigen, zusätzlich gibt es Quidditch und DA für uns beide... Außerdem sind in drei Monaten meine UTZ-Prüfungen."

"Was, so früh schon?" Simon nickte.

"Wir sollten möglichst bald, damit anfangen, damit wir die Okklumentik hinter uns haben, bevor ich mich ans lernen mache." Harrys Herz sackte in die Hose. Er hatte die ganzen Weihnachtsferien nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber die Okklumentik machte ihm Angst. Er konnte das Desaster vom letzten Jahr nicht vergessen. All die schlaflosen Nächte und seine geringen Fortschritte, wenn er überhaupt davon reden konnte.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Severus hat es auch nicht geschafft dir Zaubertränke beizubringen..." sagte Simon und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, "Wie wäre es mit morgen Abend?" Harry nickte gequält.

Am nächsten Abend nahm Simon Harry mit in den Kerker zum Zaubertrankklassenraum, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und bot Harry ebenfalls einen an.

"Ich sagte dir irgendwann einmal, dass deine Gedanken und Gefühle manchmal wie ein offenes Buch sind. Um das zu ändern sind wir hier. Also, was hat Severus letztes Jahr mit dir gemacht?" Harry sah Simon erschrocken an. Simon lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Harry, das war eine kleine Fangfrage, aber ich denke Severus hätte nicht gleich mit Legilimens anfangen dürfen." Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Entsetzen zu Erstaunen. Hatte Simon in so kurzer Zeit erraten, was in ihm vorging?

"Sondern?" fragte Harry und versuchte sich wieder auf das Fach zu konzentrieren.

"Legilimens ist ein plötzliches, gewaltsames Eindringen, dem man sich nur schwer verschließen kann. Wenn man dies jedoch schafft, ist man gegen jede andere Art von Legilimentik gewappnet..." erklärte Simon, "Severus beherrscht dies sehr gut und er hat diese Form gewählt, damit du auf das schlimmste vorbereitet bist, aber ich denke wir sollten mit einer einfacheren Sache anfangen." Harry sah interessiert zu Simon auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

"Lass den Mal stecken, in der ersten Übung geht es um reine Willenskraft... Also..." Simon stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab. Harrys Blick folgte ihm irritiert. Plötzlich drehte Simon sich zu Harry um: "Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?" Harry war überrascht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Simon von ihm wollte. Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um die, wie er fand absurde, Frage zu beantworten, als Simon ihn erneut unterbrach.

"Grün, stimmt´s?" Harry nickte und ihm kam sofort die Idee, dass er auf die Frage reingefallen war.

"Ganz genau," sagte Simon, "Ich habe dich dazu gebracht über etwas nachzudenken. Du warst überrascht, etwas erstaunt, hast aber doch an deine Lieblingsfarbe gedacht. Ein uralter Trick einfache Antworten aus dem Gehirn anderer zu ziehen."

"Aber wie verschließe ich mich davor?" fragte Harry.

"In dem du auf alles gefasst bist. Ich könnte dich als nächstes fragen, wo du deinen Feuerblitz aufbewahrst und bevor du die Antwort parat hast, wüsste ich, dass er neben dem Schrank in deinem Zimmer steht."

"Das tut er nicht," sagte Harry irritiert.

"Nein, war nur ein Beispiel. Er liegt unter deinem Bett..." sagte Simon und lächelte.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich nicht über die Antwort nachdenken darf?"

"Ja und Nein, du musst auf einer anderen Ebene arbeiten und das ist das schwierigste an der ganzen Sache. Deine Gefühle sind der erste Schritt, an denen wir arbeiten müssen. Wenn du verwirrt, erschrocken, ärgerlich und so weiter bist, ist das, das erste, was man mit Legilimentik erfasst, sozusagen der Eintritt in die Gedankenwelt, des anderen. Diese Ebene muss aus deinem Gesicht verschwinden und somit bleibt mir auch alles andere verwehrt." Harry nickte. So etwas Ähnliches hatte Professor Snape auch gesagt, aber das war es ja, was ihm große Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Simon ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und sah Harry ernst an:

"Mach es dir bequem, schließ für einen Moment die Augen und versuch dich zu beruhigen." Simon schwieg eine Weile. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, blieb aber innerlich unruhig.

"Hier ist nichts, was dich beunruhigen sollte. Ich will dir nichts böses und wir sind ganz allein," sagte Simon schließlich und Harry öffnete die Augen.

"Probier´ es noch einmal, wenn du bereit bist nickst du und wir können mit den nächsten Versuch starten." sagte Simon und senkte den Kopf.

Harry schloss erneut die Augen. Diesmal verschwand auch seine Unruhe fast gänzlich. Es war ausgesprochen leise, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Es war als wäre er alleine. Nichts was ihn störte, irritierte oder sonst wie in seiner inneren Ruhe stören könnte. Vorsichtig nickte er und öffnete wieder seine Augen.

"Worüber hast du dich mit Draco gestritten?" fragte Simon mit seiner vertrauten ruhigen Stimme. Harry dachte über die Antwort nach, vermied aber Simons Blick. Er konnte sich an jedes einzelne Detail erinnert, was sich die letzten Tage zwischen Draco und ihm passiert waren und langsam fühlte er die Wut wieder aufsteigen, die er jedes Mal verspürte, wenn er in Dracos Nähe war.

"Das war für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht," unterbrach Simon Harrys Gedankengänge.

"Hast du etwas gesehen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich eine Lücke gefunden hatte, durch die ich hineinschlüpfen konnte." sagte Simon ruhig und nickte.

"Wut!"

"Nein, Unsicherheit, die Wut kam später," erklärte Simon.

"Ich war nicht unsicher," verteidigte Harry sich.

"Oh doch, du zweifelst zu oft an dir selbst und an deinen Fähigkeiten. Du hast in letzter Zeit mehrere Duelle gegen Draco verloren."

"Mmh," Harry wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Wenn Draco ihn im Duell nieder macht, wie würde es ihm ergehen, wenn eines Tages das prophezeite Duell mit Voldemort kommt.

"Du hast dem dunklen Lord bereits mehrmals gegenüber gestanden und wenn ich Dumbledores Worten vor zwei Jahren glauben schenken kann, mit Erfolg," warf Simon ein. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die goldenen Lichtstrahlen, die eine Art Käfig bildeten, der Gesang des Phönix, Cedrics Tod schwirrten ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Nein, das war auch kein Duell, das ihn aufbauen könnte. Er schob die Gedanken beiseite.

"Ich habe nur Glück gehabt." sagte Harry missmutig.

"Was war das für ein Käfig?" fragte Simon und sah Harry interessiert an.

"Priori Incantatem, der Umkehrfluch," erklärte Harry erschrocken.

"Dein Triumph ist vom Tod Cedrics überschattet. Das macht es nicht einfacher." sagte Simon und überlegte eine Weile.

Die beiden unternahmen noch ein paar weitere Versuche, aber Harry schaffte es nie seine Gefühle gänzlich zu unterbinden und sie traten oft durch Simons Fragen wieder in den Vordergrund. Schließlich brach Simon die Stunde ab:

"Das reicht für heute. Du weißt jetzt woran du zu arbeiten hast. Am besten du beobachtest deine Gefühle in den nächsten Tagen genau und notierst dir dazu ein paar Stichpunkte. Zum Beispiel: Was ist passiert? Welches Gefühl stand im Vordergrund und, wenn möglich auch, warum?" Harry nickte und die beiden gingen schweigend zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war inzwischen wieder überfüllt mit Schülern, die im Laufe des Tages nach und nach in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren. Simon entschuldigte und begrüßte seine Freunde Fréderic und Ethan. Harry zog sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und dachte an Simons Worte. Simon hatte Harry mit vielen seiner Schwächen konfrontiert und ihm klar gemacht, dass er so lange er daran nichts änderte, er angreifbar bleiben würde.

Der Schulalltag holte Harry schon am nächsten Tag wieder voll ein. Er war froh jetzt nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Schon am Abend wurde er von Hermine und Ginny in der Bücherei aufgesucht.

"Hey wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Ginny und Harry war froh sie zu sehen.

"Langweilig, wie sonst?" antwortete Harry gelassen, "Und selbst?"

"Na ja, Ron und ich haben uns ständig wegen Hermine in den Haaren gehabt. Irgendwann wurde es Mum leid. Sie hat mir dann erlaubt eine Nacht bei Hermine zu verbringen."

"Und?" fragte Harry nach.

"War irgendwie lustig. Ich meine, ich könnte mir kein Leben bei den Muggeln vorstellen, ..." Mit einem Blick auf Hermine, stoppte sie allerdings. Hermine hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt.

"Na ja," sagte Ginny, etwas ruhiger, "Hermine hat eine Eule von Simon bekommen. Das war weniger lustig." Harry sah Ginny und Hermine verwundert an.

"Was hat er geschrieben?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Nun, Hermine war die ganzen Ferien am Zweifeln, sie war ernsthaft am Überlegen, ob Simon nicht doch die bessere Wahl wäre. Ich meine er ist sehr nett zu ihr gewesen und die beiden liegen irgendwie auf einer Wellenlänge." Harry konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Simon und Hermine hatten viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie die beiden zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen und gemeinsam über irgendwelche Theorien diskutierten und sich gelegentlich verliebte Blicke zuwarfen.

"Simon hat Hermine in dem Brief gebeten, nicht all zu viele Hoffnungen zu hegen. Er könnte sich im Moment keine Beziehung vorstellen und den Kuss am Weihnachtsabend war nicht mehr als ein... ähm... ein Ausrutscher." Ginny endete und starrte verlegen auf den Boden. Harry wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Hermine. Ihre Augen waren voller Trauer. Sie war unglücklich.

_Hermine saß in einem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Sie hatte ein Pergament in der Hand und starrte fassungslos auf die Zeilen. Ginny kam hinzu und versuchte anscheinend heraus zu bekommen, was der Brief beinhaltete. Hermine hielt ihr den Brief entgegen._

Beschämt senkte er seinen Blick und starrte auf sein Buch, welches aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag.

_"Harry, du sollst dich in Okklumentik üben, nicht in Legilimentik,"_ hörte Harry Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er sah auf und erkannte Simon, der, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte, zu ihnen getreten war.

"Ich glaube, ich komme in keinem guten Augenblick," sagte Simon. Sein Blick haftete auf Hermine, "Soll ich besser wieder gehen?"

"Nein, ist schon OK." sagte Hermine matt, "Ich meine, du hast ja recht."

"Hermine!" ermahnte Ginny sie. Hermine sah erschrocken zu ihr auf. "Du hast doch nicht etwa unser Gespräch gestern vergessen?"

"Nein," sagte Hermine genervt, "Aber ich werde ja wohl noch mit ihm reden dürfen." Ginny wollte anscheinend, noch einen Einwand bringen, aber mit einem Blick auf die beiden Herren schwieg sie.

"Wann fangt ihr mit Okklumentik an?" fragte Ginny in die plötzlich eingetretene Stille.

"Wir haben gestern schon angefangen," antwortete Harry.

"Wie kommt Dumbledore ausgerechnet auf dich?" fragte Hermine an Simon gewandt.

"Es war nicht Dumbledores Idee, sondern Severus." sagte Simon ruhig, "Dumbledore selbst, hat seit Ende letzten Schuljahres genug um die Ohren und Severus und Harry haben nicht die Vertrauensbasis, die dafür nötig wäre."

"Muss man als Okklumentiklehrer nicht auch Legilimentik beherrschen?" warf Ginny ein.

"Die beherrscht Simon mindestens genauso gut wie die Okklumentik," beantwortete Harry voreilig Ginnys Frage, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Gute Legilimentiker sind äußerst selten," sagte Hermine und sah Simon an. Harry konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass ihr Interesse nur vorgetäuscht war, vielmehr war es ein Begehren und ein wenig Verlangen.

"Ja, das ist wahr und ich bin bei weitem nicht so gut, wie Harry behauptet." sagte Simon und sah Harry scharf an, _"Und man sollte es nicht offen herumerzählen. Du weißt, dass diese Tatsache meinen Stand bei anderen Schülern nicht unbedingt verbessert."_

_"Wieso?" _fragte Harry irritiert.

_"Ich bin ein Lestrange,"_ hörte Harry Simon, _"Du kennst die Vorurteile gegen die ich anzukämpfen habe. Wenn heraus kommt das ich Legilimentiker bin, wird es nur noch schlimmer für mich werden und vielleicht auch für dich."_

"Was starrt ihr euch die ganze Zeit an?" unterbrach Ginny das Gespräch, das sie nicht hören konnte.

"Unwichtig!" warf Harry ein und sah erschrocken zu Hermine und Ginny hinüber.

Harry war die folgenden Tage ständig beschäftigt. Er musste den ganzen Tag auf seine Gefühle achten und sie analysieren, was ihm sehr schwer fiel. Außerdem hatte er eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, Quidditch, Okklumentikunterricht und die Vorbereitung auf das nächste DA-Treffen. Einen Großteil seiner Freizeit verbrachte er in der Bibliothek. Hier hatte er meist seine Ruhe und wurde nicht von Draco oder anderen Slytherins gestört, die ihn für gewöhnlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ärgerten. Gelegentlich wurde er dort von Simon, Hermine und Ginny aufgesucht.

Wenn die drei bei ihm waren, genoss er die Gesellschaft auch wenn er vermehrt eine Spannung zwischen Hermine und Simon wahrnahm. Harry konnte Simons Gefühle nicht wahrnehmen, dafür aber wurde er regelrecht mit den chaotischen von Hermine bombardiert. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie sich Simon gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war Respekt, Begehren, einmal hatte er auch das Gefühl Liebe bei ihr zu entdecken. Aber je öfter die beiden sich sahen, desto stärker nahm er Hermines Verzweifelung und die Angst vor Ablehnung wahr. Harry beschloss mit Simon über Hermine zu reden, doch er schob dieses Gespräch immer weiter vor sich hin.

Das Wetter schlug Mitte Januar um. Die geschlossene Schneeschicht wurde nach und nach durch den Regen verdrängt. Dazu gab es heftige Januarstürme, die einige Bäume am Rande des verbotenen Waldes zum Umstürzen brachten.

Harry saß ausnahmsweise mit einem Buch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch anstatt zu lesen sah er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Es war dunkel, aber er konnte die schwarzen Umrisse der Bäume erkennen, wie sie unter dem Sturm litten.

Simon kam zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen Becher von seinem Verwirrungstrank.

"Danke," sagte Harry, aber wandte den Blick nicht vom Fenster ab und schwieg. Simon hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt, aber als Harry ihm immer noch keine Beachtung schenkte, stand er wieder auf.

"Warte," sagte Harry zögernd, "Ich denke ich muss was mit dir besprechen." Er drehte sich zu Simon um, der sich wieder setzte. Er war immer noch im Zweifel, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte und nahm einen Schluck von dem noch dampfenden Verwirrungstrank... Erdbeere, ... Schokolade, genau wie er ihn mochte.

"Ich will mit dir über Hermine reden." sagte er zögernd, "Sie macht im Moment eine schwere Zeit durch und ich glaube du bist nicht ganz unschuldig daran." Simon nickte.

"Ich weiß," gab er zu, "Aber was soll ich tun?"

"Wie stehst du zu ihr?" fragte Harry nun etwas forscher.

"Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädel, intelligent und sehr wissbegierig," sagte Simon mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Aber du hast sie abgewiesen, obwohl du weißt, dass sie dich ..." beinahe hätte Harry ´...liebt gesagt, aber das wäre falsch.

"Sie mag mich sehr, begehrt mich," setzte Simon Harrys Gedankengang fort, "Aber dazu gehören zwei und..." Simon machte eine Pause, "Ich empfinde nichts dergleichen für sie. Ich will ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Das würde alles nur schlimmer machen. Sie wird darüber hinweg kommen und Hermine und ich können Freunde bleiben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger," sagte Simon ruhig. Harry nickte. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und sie müsste versuchen damit klar zu kommen. Harry schwieg und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher.

Harry hatte in der darauf folgenden Woche in der Bibliothek ein sehr intensives Gespräch mit Hermine und Ginny über Simon. Hermine schien es gefasst zu nehmen, als Harry erklärte warum Simon sich ihr gegenüber distanziert verhielt. Ginny dagegen konnte ihre Empörung darüber nicht verbergen, doch nach einer Weile konnte Harry auch sie davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste für Hermine wäre.

Allerdings war er sich dessen nicht mehr ganz sicher, als er am selben Abend den Raum der Wünsche betrat. Die DA-Gruppe war fast vollzählig, nur Hermine fehlte. Unsicher sah er in die Runde.

"Wo ist Hermine?" fragte Ron.

"Ich weiß es nicht," gab Harry zu.

"Sie kommt heute nicht. Sie hat im Moment wichtigeres zu tun," sagte Ginny und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Harry wusste, dass dies eine Notlüge war und glaubte auch den wahren Grund ihrer Abwesenheit zu kennen. Simon Lestrange saß abseits an einem Tisch und betrachtete interessiert die anderen DA-Mitglieder.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht," sagte Ron, "Es gibt für Hermine nichts wichtigeres als diese Treffen."

"Daran ist nur dieser Lestrange schuld," warf Dennis Creevey ein und sein Blick huschte ängstlich zu dem Slytherinschüler hinüber.

"Das nimmst du zurück!" sagte Anthony aufgebracht.

"NEIN!" schrie Dennis zurück.

"Anthony, was gibt es da noch zu rütteln. Er hat irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht," sagte Ron, "Sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst. Sie ist von ihm beeinflusst worden."

"Das ist ja lächerlich," verteidigte Terry seinen Bruder.

"ER IST EIN LEGILIMENTIKER!" schrie Neville. Harry war sehr über Nevilles Ausraster überrascht. So etwas hätte er ihm nie zugetraut. Andererseits konnten die beiden sich von Anfang an nicht leiden. Harry trat zu Neville hinüber:

"Neville, bitte..."

"LASS MICH!" schrie Neville und riss sich los, "Dir hat er auch schon den Kopf verdreht."

"Was genau ist Legili- Dings?" fragte Susan Bones.

"Die Fähigkeit, Gedanken und Gefühle einer anderen Personen zu erfassen und zu beeinflussen." erklärte Ron und warf einen gehässigen Blick zu Simon, "und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er euch alle schon in seinem Bann."

"Ron, du bist ja völlig übergeschnappt!" sagte Ginny, "Du kannst ihn nicht leiden, weil er deine Ex auf dem Weihnachtsball geküsst hat."

"Weißt du nicht, was passiert, wenn man einen Legilimentiker küsst?" mischte sich nun auch Padma Patil ein.

"Nein, was?" fragte Ginny neugierig und Harry ahnte, dass er die Antwort gar nicht hören wollte.

"Der Legilimentiker kann bis in die tiefgründigsten Gedanken sehen! Die andere Person legt ihre ganze Persönlichkeit dar."

"Ist das wahr?" fragte Seamus fassungslos und sah mit Entsetzen zu Simon hinüber.

"Ihr glaubt das doch nicht?" warf Luna ein, "Simon kann nie im Leben ein Legilimentiker sein!"

"Warum nicht?" fragte Neville erstaunt.

"Dass man aus einem Kuss die Persönlichkeit eines anderen zieht gelingt nur außerordentlich guten Legilimentikern und die werden nur bei einer bestimmten Sternenkonstellation geboren. Die letzte derartige war vor sechzig Jahren!"

"So was kannst auch nur du glauben," warf Padma verächtlich ein, "Legilimentik ist eine seltene Gabe, genauso wie Parselmund und kann zu jeder Zeit und überall auftauchen!"

"Es ist scheiß-egal, ob er ein Legilimentiker ist," sagte nun Zacharias, der sich bisher nur passiv im Hintergrund aufgehalten hatte, "Es reicht schon, dass er ein Slytherin ist und uns eines Tages alle an Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer verraten wird."

"Wird er nicht," sagte Terry wütend, "Dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut."

"Nur weil er dein Bruder ist?" sagte Neville scharf, "Dann sieh dir seine wahren Eltern an. Er ist nicht viel besser als dieses Pack."

"Wenn er der liebe, nette Junge ist, warum ist er dann nicht in Ravenclaw geblieben?" fragte Padma.

Simon richtete dich auf und versuchte sich durch die Menge zu Harry zu schlagen. Der Kreis der Streitenden verstummte und alle starrten gebannt auf ihn.

"Harry, ich gehe." sagte Simon ruhig.

"Nein, das tust du nicht," sagte Harry, "Du kannst nichts dafür."

"Hau ruhig ab!" sagte Seamus, "Auf deine Gesellschaft können wir gerne verzichten."

"Du bleibst," sagte Terry und hielt Simon fest, "Notfalls müssen wir eine weitere Abstimmung machen."

"Nur zu," sagte Simon, "aber die Mehrheit steht gegen mich."

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst," sagte Harry, "Und wenn sich die Mehrheit gegen dich entscheidet, gehe ich mit."

"Harry das ist nicht dein Ernst!" sagte Ginny fassungslos, "Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen, wir brauchen dich!"

"Es ist egal, ob er geht oder nicht. Wenn er unter dem Einfluss von diesem Lestrange steht wird er uns als DA Lehrer eh nichts mehr nützen," sagte Seamus.

"Was?"

"Harry ist nicht viel besser als der Lestrange. Ein Parselmund in Slytherin," sagte Zacharias verächtlich.

"Deine Unterstellungen, kannst du für dich behalten," sagte Ginny und sah Zacharias böse an.

"Irgendwie hat Zack recht," warf Hannah Abbot ein, "Ich meine, Harry ist nicht viel besser. Wir haben schon lange genug einem Parselmund vertraut und laut Geschichte haben alle auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt."

"Ihr seid ja alle übergeschnappt," sagte Harry wütend, "Komm Simon, wir gehen!" Harry drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen. Sobald die Tür sich hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich an Simon.

"Was ist bloß in die gefahren?" fragte Harry immer noch wütend.

"Beruhige dich!" ermahnte Simon ihn ruhig.

"Dich kann das nicht kalt lassen. Sie haben dich rausgeschmissen."

"Ich habe, früher oder später, mit so etwas gerechnet. Neville hasst mich wegen meiner Eltern, Ron wegen Hermine... Außerdem gab es viele Zweifler, die sich bisher neutral verhalten hatten, aber sich in anbetracht der Tatsachen gegen mich gestellt haben," erklärte Simon. Harry klappte der Mund auf. Er wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Er schloß ihn wieder und ging schweigend neben Simon die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter.

Nun zu meinen Lesern und besonders den Reviewschreibern. Die Prophezeiung zwingt mich mehr Kapitel zu schreiben als geplant (Sorry, Alex Black5), aber die vollständige Auflösung der Prophezeiung wird es natürlich erst ganz zum Schluss (der Fortsetzung?) geben.

Tyrande: Ja, es ist noch nicht sonderlich brutal, aber ich befürchte, dass wird noch kommen.

AliaAurea: Herzlich Willkommen. Das Rating ist nicht und jetzt immer noch nicht gerechtfertigt, ich weiß. Aber ich weiß das ich mindestens zwei Kapitel schreiben werde, die dieses Rating verlangen!

black-eyed-april: Vielleicht hättest du die Prophezeiung schreiben sollen, bis ich durch deine Überlegungen durchgestiegen bin gg... Na ja, du denkst zuviel über vergangenes nach (z.B. Sirius ist Tod, auch Voldemort ist wieder in Besitz seiner Kräfte), aber einer, deiner Ansätze war echt gut!!! Großes Lob.

Pe: Niemand hat mit einer dritten Prophezeiung gerechnet! Alle guten Dinge sind drei...

tinkita: Ich sag mal so weit: Dein erster Ansatz war besser als der zweite, aber nicht ganz richtig. Wie du bereits vermutet hast, ist das ganze noch komplexer und abwegiger.

Ravenclaw2: Es gibt sicher noch mehr Dinge in der Welt der Zauberer, die uns Muggeln das Leben leichter machen könnten. So´n bisschen Magie in dieser Welt wäre gar nicht so falsch.

sabysemilla: Wieder mal Zufrieden? Draco/Harry, sie werden sich weder gegenseitig den Hals umdrehen, noch Händchen haltend durch die Schule laufen...


	13. Die Sache mit Justin

Tach! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie ich mich auf dieses Kapitel gefreut habe. Ich wollte es schon vor zweieinhalb Jahren für Teil 1 schreiben, aber ich bin nie bis dorthin gekommen, aber endlich habe ich es vollbracht, ...sorry Justin!

_Diese Augen haben es gesehen_

_Doch diese Augen schließen sich_

_Und das Schweigen wird unerträglich laut._

(Lacrimosa)

**Die Sache mit Justin**

"Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Mit diesen Worten begrüßte Hermine Harry am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle.

"Was?" fragte Harry. Er hatte in der letzte Nacht noch sehr lange mit Simon im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und über den Vorfall geredet. Er war sehr müde und ihm ging es nicht wirklich gut.

"Es geht das Gerücht um, dass du die DA aufgelöst hast," sagte Hermine.

"Das stimmt," gab Harry zu.

"Aber wieso?" fragte Hermine, "Du weißt das wir alle Übung brauchen, wenn wir Hogwarts nächstes Jahr verlassen."

"Du hast sie gestern nicht gehört." versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen, "Sie haben erfahren, dass Simon Legilimentik beherrscht. Sie waren so fies zu ihm..."

"Wie hat er es aufgenommen?" fragte sie interessiert.

"Gelassen. Seine Geduld möchte ich haben. Als sie mich auch noch runtergezogen haben, konnte ich nicht mehr."

"Was sollten sie dir denn vorwerfen."

"Was wohl, ein Parselmund in Slytherin, der auch noch mit einem Legilimentiker befreundet ist, der Lestrange heißt und so weiter."

"Und wie geht´s jetzt weiter?" fragte Hermine, "Ich meine es gibt sicher Leute, die immer noch etwas von dir lernen wollen."

"Ich will nicht mehr, ganz einfach. Ich habe sowieso Stress genug. Ich bin nicht böse drum, wenn ich die DA nicht mehr leite." sagte Harry leicht genervt, griff nach seiner Tasche und verließ die Halle.

Als erstes hatte er an diesem Tag Zauberkunst bei Professor McPherson, die ihnen zu Harrys Erleichterung offenbarte, dass sie mit dem Projizieren noch in dieser Woche abschließen wollte. Harry war nicht gerade der beste in diesem Gebiet, aber er schaffte es doch nach mehrmaliger Wiederholung des Zaubers, die Gegenstände dazu zu bringen irgendetwas zu tun. Die letzten zwei Stunden würden nur noch aus Wiederholungen bestehen und ab nächste Woche würden sie endlich mit den Apparieren beginnen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie dies funktionierte und er hatte es auch nicht gewagt das widerspenstige Buch aus seinem Koffer zu holen, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie er dieses bändigen sollte, wenn es aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich anfing zu verschwinden, aber insgesamt freute er sich auf Apparieren.

Professor McPherson gab jedem Schüler einen Gegenstand, den er zu verwandeln hatte. Harry bekam eine Feder, die er dazu bringen sollte, von selbst zu schreiben. Harry glaubte schon beim zweiten Versuch erfolgreich zu sein. Er schob der Feder ein Pergament unter und diktierte eine Zeile aus seinem Schulbuch:

"Projizieren ist die Fähigkeit, Gegenständen eine Eigenschaft zu geben. Dazu müssen immer folgende Regeln beachtet werden..." Harry brach ab und sah gespannt auf die Feder. Sie fuhr wild über das Papier und versuchte Harrys Worte aufzuzeichnen. Danach legte sie sich auf den Tisch. Harry nahm den Bogen in die Hand und las: "Joprizieren tsi dei Kähigfeit, Stegengände..."

Harry legte ihn deprimiert wieder auf den Tisch und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch. Nach drei weiteren fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen bekam er es dann endlich hin. Er wandte sich von seiner Feder ab und beobachtete, wie die anderen mit ihren Gegenständen zu Recht kam. Hermine hatte einen Selbstkehrenden Besen entwickelt, Draco einen Kessel vor sich, der von alleine Tee kochte wenn man ihm den Befehl gab und Nevilles Stricknadeln schienen einen hässlichen braun-lila gestreiften Schal zu stricken.

Professor McPherson ging kurz vor Ende der Stunde durch die Reihen und begutachtete die Ergebnisse. Sie schien im Großen und Ganzen mit den Arbeiten der Schüler zufrieden zu sein und entließ die Klasse in die Pause.

Harry verließ erleichtert den Unterricht. Als nächstes stand Zaubertränke auf den Plan, aber Harry hatte genug Zeit und schlenderte gemächlich durch die Korridore. In der Nähe der Großen Halle blieb er stehen. Einige Schüler standen um das Schwarze Brett herum, unter anderem auch Simon. Harry ging zu ihm.

"Was gibt es neues?" fragte er.

"Ach nichts weltbewegendes," sagte Simon und wandte sich vom Schwarzen Brett ab, "Am letzten Wochenende bekommen wir wieder die Erlaubnis, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."

"Das ist gut," sagte Harry zögernd, "Mir geht so langsam die Tinte aus. Ich muss dringend noch ein Fass besorgen."

"Wollen wir zusammen gehen?" fragte Simon, "Ich meine vielleicht kommen die beiden Mädels ja auch mit."

"Weiß nicht, ob die beiden Bock auf uns haben, aber warum nicht." antwortete Harry. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen auffällig ruhig. Hermine hatte ihn nicht noch einmal auf die DA angesprochen. Allerdings, hatte er das vage Gefühl, dass einige Schüler ihm gelegentlich verächtliche Blicke zu warfen. Harry wusste um die Vorurteile und versuchte diese Personen einfach zu ignorieren. Simon schien es auch nicht besser zu ergehen und musste, im Vergleich zu Harry, auch wüste Beschimpfungen ertragen, die ihm hinterher gerufen wurden. Doch er ging nie darauf ein und es schien ihm ziemlich egal zu sein.

Harry hatte Hermine und Ginny wegen dem Hogsmeade-Wochenende gefragt, doch sie konnten noch keine genaue Antwort dazu geben. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Hermine sich immer noch Hoffnung machte Simon zu erobern. Dieser verhielt sich in der Angelegenheit immer sehr distanziert. Sie konnten über alles reden, besonders gerne schienen sie sich über Zaubertränke, Arithmantik und Zauberkunst unterhalten. Alles Fächer in denen beide regelmäßig mit sehr guten Noten für Aufsehen sorgten und Simon zog damit besonders Hermines Bewunderung auf sich.

Aber Harry stellte zunehmend fest, dass wenn Hermine zu emotional an Simon hing, dieser oft das Thema wechselte. Zum Beispiel befanden die beiden sich in einem sehr intensiven, und wie Harry fand, langweiligen, Gespräch über Arithmantik, als er plötzlich Harry und Ginny auf das kommende Quidditchspiel ansprach, das noch vor dem Hogsmeade-Wochenende stattfinden sollte: Phönixhaus gegen Gryffindor.

Ginny hatte tierische Angst vor diesem Spiel. Zwar war Whitby, der Sucher des Phönixhauses, Ginny in seinen Fähigkeiten als Quidditchspieler weit unterlegen, aber ihr graute es mehr, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie gegen Ron spielen musste. Dieser hatte sich von ihnen sehr distanziert. Er vermied es irgendjemanden von den Vieren in die Quere zu kommen und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Neville, Seamus und Zacharias, die alle seine Auffassung über Simon teilten.

Das Quidditchspiel übertraf auch bei weitem Harrys Befürchtungen. Ginny flog sehr unsicher und unkonzentriert. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie schon nach einer halben Stunde, einen Klatscher zu spät bemerkte. Sie konnte zwar gerade noch ausweichen, aber er traf hart den Besen, so dass sie sich nur mit Mühe halten konnte. Der Besen war nach der Kollision offensichtlich in seiner Aerodynamik gestört und Ginny hatte große Schwierigkeiten den Besen gerade zu halten. Ständig driftete er zur linken Seite ab, was einen gezielten Spurt unmöglich machen würde. Gryffindor lag zwar fünf Tore vor dem Phönixhaus, aber Harry wusste, dass das Spiel so gut wie verloren war.

Whitby fing, wie Harry befürchtet hatte, den Schnatz. Ginny war zwar in der besseren Ausgangsposition, aber im Sprint schien sich die Schlagseite noch extremer auszuwirken und Ginny schaffte es nicht ihren Besen auf der Linie zu halten und flog im Zick-Zack auf den Schnatz zu, welches ihr viel zu viel Zeit raubte.

Fluchend setzte sie zum Landeanflug an. Das Getöse auf der Tribüne des Phönixhauses war ohrenbetäubend laut. Harry versuchte sich durch die Massen auf das Spielfeld zu drängeln. Er wollte zu Ginny, doch als er die Gryffindor-Mannschaft erreichte, die sich niedergeschlagen in die Umkleidekabine zurückzogen, konnte er Ginny nirgends entdecken. Er blickte mehrmals suchend in die Schülermenge, aber er konnte keine Spur von Ginny entdecken.

Erst, als sich das Stadion langsam leerte, entdeckte er ihren Besen, der einsam an einem Torpfosten stand. Harry ging darauf hinzu und besah sich den Schaden. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung, aber die Borsten waren zum Teil abgebrochen, oder von der Wucht des Aufpralls extrem verbogen. Das sah wirklich nicht gut aus und Harry wusste, dass man ihn nicht mehr reparieren konnte.

Harry stellte den Besen zurück und verließ das Stadion. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo er zuerst nach Ginny suchen sollte. Ziellos lief er über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es wurde allmählich kühl und Harry beschloss zum Schloss zurückzukehren, als er Ginny erkannte, die sich in eine windgeschützte Ecke bei den Gewächshäusern verkrochen hatte. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen begraben und ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

"Alles OK mit dir?" fragte er. Er hielt dies für eine dumme Frage, aber er war sich nicht sicher was er stattdessen sagen sollte. Ginny schrak auf und sah Harry traurig an.

"Ich wusste irgendwie dass ich versage!" sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Nicht mal ich hätte mit diesem Besen den Schnatz fangen können."

"Er ist hin, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe," sagte sie verzweifelt. Sie wirkte auf Harry, als könnte sie jeden Moment wieder in Tränen ausbrechen. Harry trat einen Schritt vor und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Du, weißt, dass ich mir keinen neuen Besen leisten kann und mit den Schulbesen, hat man keine Chance." Diesmal liefen ihr zwei dicke Tränen über die Wangen. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick. Harry zog sie ein Stück näher zu sich und konnte ihren warmen, aber zitternden Körper spüren.

"Sie werden mich aus der Mannschaft werfen," schluchzte sie und grub ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter. Harry war sprachlos. Er musste irgendwas sagen, aber ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte.

"Ginny..." sagte er zögernd, aber mit einer ruhigen Stimme, "beruhig dich. Da wird es sicher eine Möglichkeit geben." Dann schwieg er eine Weile. Ginny weinte immer noch das Gesicht fest an seine Schulter gepresst, aber sie schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Ihre Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger und er streichelte sie sanft mit einer Hand über den Rücken.

"Vielleicht kannst du vorübergehend meinen Besen nehmen,..." sagte er leise. Sie hob ihren Kopf, sah ihn aber nicht direkt an, sondern wischte mit ihrem Handrücken die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren stark gerötet und schienen eine unendliche Traurigkeit auszustrahlen.

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Warum nicht?" fragte er ruhig. Ginny antwortete nicht sofort. Sie löste sich sanft aus Harrys Umarmung und putzte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Nase.

"Du hängst an deinem Feuerblitz. Er ... er ist viel zu wertvoll und du hast ja gesehen, wie ich meinen Besen heute zu Bruch gekriegt habe..." Sie steckte das Taschentuch wieder ein. Harry stand unsicher neben ihr. Er warf ihr kurz einen verstohlenen Blick zu, senkte ihn aber schüchtern und tat so als würde er den Steinboden betrachten.

"Das stimmt nicht. Der Klatscher war ganz schön fies, ... und im Moment würde ich..." Harry brach ab, _´...alles tun, damit ich dich wieder Lächeln sehen kann, _setzte er den Satz in Gedanken fort, aber er konnte diese Worte nicht aussprechen. Verlegen sah er zu ihr auf und versuchte ein Lächeln. Harry glaubte, ein wenig zu erröten, aber er blieb der Versuchung wieder wegzusehen, standhaft. Wie gerne würde er ihr jetzt sagen, dass er sie sehr gern hatte, aber er wagte nicht einmal den Versuch es zu tun. Stattdessen sagte er:

"Wollen wir zurück zum Schloss, ... Es wird so langsam kalt." Ginny, sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an, doch Harry wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie dachte, aber er konnte sich diesem Drang nicht widersetzen und tat es doch. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er sich selbst gesehen zu haben, wie er Ginny umarmte.

_Oh, mein Gott, _dachte er plötzlich, als er sich an seine letzten Worte erinnerte, _Was bin ich blöd.´_

"Du hast recht," hörte er Ginnys Stimme und wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ginny drehte sich von ihm ab und ging langsam den Weg zum Schloss entlang. Harry folgte ihr zögernd. Er holte sie ein und wie er neben ihr herging, konnte er sich weitere verstohlene Blicke nicht verkneifen. Stundenlang hätte er so neben ihr hergehen und sie dabei schweigend betrachten können, doch früher, als gewünscht, erreichten sie das Eingangsportal.

"Ginny," sagte er plötzlich. Sie war gerade im Begriff, die Tür zu öffnen, hielt aber Inne und drehte sich zu Harry um. Harry wusste nicht was er tat. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber irgendetwas trieb ihn an. Rasch trat er einen Schritt näher und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ginny errötete und wich Harry aus. Harry war irritiert, was jetzt?

_´Was habe ich getan?_ fragte er sich. Schweigend betrachtete er sie, aber als sie zu ihm aufsah, lächelte er nur verlegen, öffnete die Tür und betrat vor Ginny die Eingangshalle. Hier waren sie nicht mehr alleine. Einige Schüler standen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich, aber sie schienen den Beiden keine Beachtung zu schenken.

"Harry ich glaube ich sollte mich mal umziehen gehen," sagte Ginny schüchtern und immer noch mit geröteten Wangen, "Wir sehen uns später." Sie drehte sich um und ging geradewegs auf die große Treppe zu, die in den Ersten Stock führte.

"Später?" fragte Harry verdutzt, doch sie sah nur kurz zu ihm zurück, lächelte und verschwand dann schließlich aus seinem Blickfeld. Er seufzte auf und wandte sich unwillkürlich nach rechts zu den Kerkern.

Harry sah Ginny am Abend nicht mehr und auch am Sonntag verließ er nur zu den Mahlzeiten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war in seinen Gedanken oft bei Ginny, doch er wagte es nicht sie zu suchen. Die Schmetterlingsgefühle in seinem Bauch, die er glaubte zu spüren, wenn er an sie dachte, würden ihn in ihrer Gegenwart ein wahres Gefühlschaos auslösen. Er hatte Angst davor rot zu werden und sich womöglich auch noch lächerlich zu machen. Harry versuchte sich mit allem möglichen Dingen abzulenken, aber nichts half. Schließlich setzte er sich auf einen Sessel, starrte ins Feuer und grübelte nach.

Wenn er sie morgen sah, was würde er ihr sagen, was sollte er tun?

Lange Zeit saß er da und der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich. Harry hatte immer noch keinen Plan als er sich aufraffte und ins Bett ging, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und er kam mit seinen Überlegungen kein Stück weiter. Vor dem Einschlafen kam ihm der Gedanke, ihr eine Eule zu schicken. Immerhin war es einfacher einen Brief zu schreiben, als es ihr persönlich zu sagen.

Doch es passierte nichts. Harry schrieb keinen Brief. In Zaubereigeschichte saß er alleine in der hintersten Ecke und versuchte mehrmals ein paar sinnvolle Zeilen auf das Papier zu bringen, aber, nach nochmaligem Lesen, verwarf er sie. Deprimiert verließ er den Unterricht und schloß sich den übrigen Slytherins an, um zu Muggelkunde zu gehen.

Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen über verschiedene Küchengeräte gesprochen und diese ausprobiert. Für heute hatte Professor Canvass ein neues Thema versprochen.

Als Harry hinter Draco und Theodor den Klassenraum betrat, musste er feststellen, dass dieser komplett neu eingerichtet worden war. Die Küchenutensilien waren verschwunden und eine Menge anderer Gegenstände waren in dem Raum, die Harry allesamt kannte, aber die von den übrigen Slytherins nur misstrauisch beäugt wurden.

"Guten Morgen," begrüßte Professor Canvass die acht Schüler, "wie versprochen fangen wir mit einem neuen Thema an. Die meisten Muggel beschäftigen sich sehr ungern mit diesen Geräten, aber dennoch benutzen sie sie regelmäßig." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah die Klasse eindringlich an.

"Diesmal werde ich Ihnen die erste Hälfte der Stunde Zeit geben, diese Sachen selbst zu erforschen, bevor wir über deren Bedeutung und Zusammenhang reden. Vielleicht kommen Sie ja drauf, worum es sich handelt." Sie sah nun zu Harry hinüber, "Wäre schön, wenn Sie sich ein wenig zurückhalten könnten. Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass Ihnen diese Sachen bekannt vorkommen." Harry nickte und sah schweigend zu den anderen Schülern hinüber, die sich zögernd den Gegenständen näherten.

"Ach, seien Sie bitte vorsichtig, der eine oder andere Gegenstand ist nicht gerade ungefährlich," ermahnte sie die Schüler.

Harry hatte keinen Bock, nur blöd daneben zu stehen und nichts zu tun, während die anderen Muggelsachen erforschten, aber es stellte sich schon nach ein paar Minuten als sehr amüsant heraus, die anderen dabei zu beobachten.

Blaise machte sich über einen Eimer her, der eine Menge bunter Wäscheklammern beinhaltete. Sie betrachtete ihn zunächst nur aus der Entfernung. Dann wagte sie sich näher heran und nahm eine Grüne heraus. Ratlos betrachtete sie das Ding und nach einer Weile kam sie darauf, dass man das Ding auf und zu klappen konnte. Sie steckte die Dinger überall hin: Auf ihre Finger, nahm sie wieder ab und befestigte sie an ihrem Schulumhang.

Zur gleichen Zeit rätselten Draco und Pansy Parkinson an einem, ihnen unbekannten Gegenstand, herum.

"Sieht aus wie so´n Spül-Ding, wie hieß das noch gleich?" sagte Draco und sah ratlos zu Pansy auf.

"Spülmaschine, aber dieses Teil hat ein Fenster!" antwortete Pansy gleichgültig.

"Vielleicht ist es eine Art Käfig?" folgerte Draco und sah durch das Fenster ins Innere einer Waschmaschine. Dann drückte er vorsichtig auf ein paar Knöpfen rum. Er sprang von dem Ding weg, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Mit bleichem Gesicht wartete er aus sicherer Entfernung, was nun passieren würde, doch nichts geschah und er näherte sich dem Ding erneut.

Ein Aufschrei von Dora lenkte Harry von den beiden ab. Dora fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die rechte Hand. Neben ihr auf dem Fußloden lag ein Bügeleisen. Professor Canvass eilte zu ihr, doch es schien nicht allzu schlimm zu sein, denn kurz darauf widmete sich Dora dem Bügelbrett, dass sie, nach mehrmaligen Versuchen, geschafft hatte aufzuklappen.

"Schau mal, Draco, da ist ja sogar ein Laufrad drin," hörte Harry Pansy erstaunt sagen, die es nach langem hin und her überlegen, gewagt hatte eine Hand in die Waschmaschine zu stecken.

Goyle experimentierte derweil an dem Wäschetrockner herum. Er hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass es darin warm wurde, wenn er ihn anmachte. Harry beobachtete ihn, wie er sein Pausenbrot hineinlegte, die Tür schloss und wieder anmachte. Anscheinend hielt er das Teil für eine Art Mikrowelle oder Ofen. Als er allerdings nach wenigen Minuten die Tür wieder aufmachte und sein Brot wieder herausnehmen wollte, erschrak er. Sein Brot hatte sich in seine Bestandteile zerlegt und sah nun mehr nach einer matschigen Pampe aus.

Theodor dagegen, der nicht weit von Harry gestanden hatte, zischte kaum hörbar. Er hatte seine Finger beim Aufstellen des Wäscheständers geklemmt. Harry eilte zu ihm, doch auch hier war nichts Ernstes passiert. Harry zeigte ihm, wie er den Wäscheständer aufzustellen hatte, doch er vermied zu sagen, was es war.

Nach einer Weile zog Professor Canvass wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Jeder Schüler sollte nun seine Überlegungen zu den einzelnen Gegenständen darlegen.

Blaise fing an. Sie hatte immer noch ihren ganzen Umhang mit bunten Wäscheklammern umsäumt und vertrat fest die Meinung, es handele sich dabei um einen Muggelschmuck, der zur Verzierung von Kleidern entwickelt wurde. Andererseits konnte sie sich auch vorstellen, dass es sich dabei auch um überdimensionale Büroklammern handeln könnte.

Dora erzählte von einem mit Stoff bezogenen Klapptisch (Bügelbrett) und einem oberfiesen Folterinstrument´ (Bügeleisen) und Draco hielt seine Waschmaschine für einen Käfig mit Laufrad.

Theodor dagegen konnte zwar mit Harrys Hilfe den Wäscheständer ohne Probleme auf und zu klappen, aber nicht erklären, wozu das Ding nützlich war.

Und auch Goyles Erklärungen zu dem Wäschetrockner waren ein wenig verwirrend. Schließlich glaubte er, ein Gerät vor sich zu haben, dass backen, mixen und pürieren zugleich konnte.

"Hat sich irgendjemand mit diesem Teil hier beschäftigt?" fragte Professor Canvass, nachdem alle ihre Gegenstände erklärt hatten und hielt eine Box hoch, die, wie Harry vermutete, Waschpulver enthielt. Ein Keuchen vom anderen Ende des Raumes, ließ die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf Crabbe richten.

"Das Zeug ist teuflisch gut, um Magenprobleme zu lösen. Zumindest ist er jetzt leer, nachdem ich es probiert habe!" stöhnte er matt und erbrach sich erneut in einen Eimer.

Professor Canvass wies ihre Schüler an, sich an die Tische zu setzen. Nach und nach erklärte sie die wahre Bedeutung der Gegenstände. Jeder kritzelte sich ein paar Notizen auf ihre Pergamentrollen und durften daraufhin gehen.

Die Woche neigte sich unspektakulär dem Ende entgegen. Harry beobachtete Ginny meist nur vom Weiten und vermied es in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Er selbst hatte oft Simon an seiner Seite, wenn er nach dem Unterricht durch die Schule ging. Sie sprachen nicht über Hermine und Ginny, obwohl Harry sicher war, dass Simon wusste, wie er über Ginny dachte.

Erst bei der Okklumentikstunde am Freitagnachmittag, sprach Simon ihn darauf an, aber Harry schwieg. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Simon akzeptierte dies, wies ihn aber darauf hin, dass die Liebe, eines der stärksten Gefühle überhaupt sei. Negative und Positive Gefühle konnten beide einen Zugriff auf das Gehirn ermöglichen. Harry hatte schon genug Probleme die Angst- und Beklemmungsgefühle zu verdrängen, aber nun auch Liebe und Freude zu unterdrücken, fiel ihm noch schwerer.

Nach einem langen Gespräch einigte Simon sich mit Harry, dass sie am nächsten Tag ohne Ginny und Hermine nach Hogsmeade gehen sollten. Harry sollte auf andere Gedanken kommen, und dieser willigte ein. Er schrieb eine kurze Nachricht und schickte Hedwig zum Phönixhaus, um Hermine darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Als er die beiden Mädels am nächsten Tag in der Großen Halle sah, bereute er seinen Entschluss. Hermine warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Simon hinüber, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Ginny, die Harry nur kurz ansah und dann verlegen auf den Boden starrte.

Harry und Simon ließen sich viel Zeit beim Frühstücken. Simon las den Tagespropheten. Harry warf gelegentlich einen Blick auf die Überschriften, doch es war nichts dabei, was ihn wirklich interessierte.

Erst, als die meisten Schüler sich schon längst auf den Weg gemacht hatten, stand Simon vom Tisch auf und machte sich bereit zum Gehen.

Es war ein schöner Tag, zwar kühl, aber die Sonne schien und keine Wolke vermochte den blauen Himmel bedecken.

Harry und Simon gingen Gemächlich durch die Wiesen abwärts in das kleine Dorf, welches überfüllt mit Hogwartsschülern war. Harry kaufte sich bei _Derwish__ & Bangs _ein neues Tintenfass und Simon stöberte eine Weile in der Bücherabteilung herum, schien aber nichts zu finden, was er gebrauchen könnte. Schließlich gab er es auf und sie verließen den Laden.

Sie schlenderten eine Weile die Einkaufspassage entlang und blieben gelegentlich vor den Schaufenstern stehen, doch Harry konnte sich für nichts begeistern.

"Hier gibt es auch nichts neues," sagte Simon, als sie am Ende angekommen waren, "Fréderic müßte jetzt schon längst in Fable Village sein."

"Was?" fragte Harry ein wenig irritiert.

"Naja, es ist zwar nicht erlaubt, aber jeder, der seinen Apparierschein hat, geht nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade. Ich bin sicher der einzige Siebtklässler, der sich im Moment hier aufhält," erklärte Simon, "Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er und sah Harry eindringlich an.

"In den drei Besen gehen?" schlug Harry vor.

"Mmh, da wird es jetzt sehr voll sein," sagte Simon nachdenklich, "Es ist Mittagszeit. Vielleicht sollten wir uns irgendwo ein ruhiges Eckchen suchen und später ein Butterbier trinken gehen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm war so ziemlich alles egal. Er musste Simon insgeheim zustimmen. Harry mochte nicht mit anderen dicht an dicht in einer überfüllten Kneipe sitzen und sich womöglich auch noch beleidigende Worte von den Schülern seiner ehemaligen DA-Gruppe anhören müssen.

Er blickte die Straße entlang, die aus der Innenstadt herausführte und begann langsam in die Richtung zu gehen. Simon ging neben ihm her. Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

"Was wirst du jetzt mit Ginny machen?" unterbrach Simon das Schweigen.

"Weiß nicht," antwortete Harry verlegen, "Ich meine, wenn ich bloß nicht so schüchtern wäre."

"Du hast nur Angst dich vor ihr lächerlich zu machen," folgerte Simon, der Harrys Gedankengänge manchmal besser kannte, als er selbst.

"Schon, ich glaube immer, ich laufe hochrot an und weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, wenn ich sie sehe."

"Das ist normal," sagte Simon, "wolltest du ihr nicht einen Brief schreiben?"

"Und was soll ich schreiben?" fragte Harry, der sich an seine misslungenen Versuche in Zaubereigeschichte erinnert fühlte.

"Mal überlegen," sagte Simon und schwieg eine Weile. Sie hatten die letzten Häuser von Hogsmeade schon längst hinter sich gelassen und von weitem konnte Harry die Umrisse der Heulenden Hütte erkennen. Simon verlangsamte seinen Schritt:

"Ich glaube, du solltest ihr die Wahrheit schreiben," sagte er zögernd und lehnte sich an eine große Eiche, die am Wegrand stand.

"Was?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du magst sie sehr, aber bist dir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich Liebe ist. Sie hat dich immer geliebt und du weißt das."

Harry hockte sich neben den Baum und zog ein Pergament und den Kugelschreiber, den er zu Weihnachten von den Dursleys bekommen hatte, hervor: "Liebe Ginny," schrieb er strich es aber sofort wieder durch und schrieb daneben: "Hallo Ginny,..." dann sah er zu Simon auf.

"Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich deinen Brief schreibe." sagte er und sah lächelnd zu Harry hinunter, "aber du kannst ruhig Liebe Ginny´ schreiben, klingt besser und du solltest  dich entschuldigen, dass du dich die letzte Woche nicht getraut hast sie zu sehen."

"Das ist nicht dein ernst," warf Harry ein, "Wie stehe ich denn dann da?"

"Das ist nur ehrlich," sagte Simon. Harry sah wieder hinunter auf sein Pergament und folgte Simons Vorschlag.

Doch, als er wieder zu Simon aufsehen wollte, hörte er einen Schrei. Harry stand sofort auf und sah sich rastlos in der Umgebung um. Sie waren nicht alleine. Noch schlimmer, Harry spürte eine bedrohliche Kälte, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Automatisch zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Ein erneuter Schrei, diesmal von einer Frau, ließen ihn erneut aufhorchen. Er warf Simon kurz einen Blick zu, dann rannte er los. Die beiden Schreie kamen aus der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte.

Je näher er kam, desto stärker spürte er wie die Kälte und ein damit verbundenes Grauen in ihm hochstiegen. Er hörte Simons Schritte nur ein paar Meter hinter sich, doch er wandte seinen Blick nicht zurück. Außer Atem erreichte er das Grundstück. Auf dem schlammigen Boden kam Harry langsamer voran und Simon hatte ihn inzwischen eingeholt und war in Führung gegangen. Die Beklemmung, die Harry jetzt verspürte, war überwältigend.

"Simon warte," rief er warnend und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Die überwucherten Bäume, machten es ihm unmöglich etwas zu sehen, was sich dahinter befinden würde, aber er hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, was ihn dort erwartete. Fest entschlossen übernahm er wieder die Führung und kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht am Haus vorbei.

"Harry," hörte er eine stark zitternde Stimme. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Luna, die verängstigt hinter einem Busch kauerte, "Du musst Justin helfen, ich glaube..." Luna brach schluchzend ab und zeigte nur in das undurchdringliche Dickicht.

Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab und trat, durch zwei gewaltige Büsche hindurch, auf eine Lichtung. Seine Ahnung hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Ein Dementor stand dort über Justin gebeugt. Sein zitternder Körper, das rasselnde, unheilvolle Geräusch, welches der Dementor von sich gab, als sein rüsselartiger Schlund sich dem Jungen näherte, ließ Harry für einen Moment erstarren. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich auf dem Friedhof und eine magere, große Gestalt stieg aus einem Kessel. Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr. Harry erschauderte.

Er mußte an etwas schönes Denken, ein Erfolgserlebnis. Er zwang sich an etwas zu denken, doch der Patronus-Zauber wirkte nicht. Der Silberschleier, der seinen Zauberstab verließ hatte nicht die Kraft und verrauchte schließlich ohne Wirkung.

Einen guten, schönen Gedanken´, mehr wollte er nicht. Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als Justins Körper, von einem sanften, gelben Licht erstrahlt wurde, genau in dem Moment wie der Dementor seinen Schlund auf dessen Mund presste.

Ein Erfolgserlebnis´ dachte Harry zwanghaft. Das Licht, das Justin erleuchten ließ fing an zu verblassen. Man konnte sehen, wie der Dementor dieses Strahlen in sich sog.

_"Harry, tu was!!!"_ drang Simons verzweifelte Stimme in sein Ohr, _"Denk an Ginny!"_

Ein Glücklich Gedanke! Ginny, wie er sie umarmte...´ Das Licht das Justin einhüllte verschwand fast gänzlich im Schlund des Dementors.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _schrie Harry und ein silberner Hirsch schoss diesmal aus seinem Zauberstab auf den Dementor zu. Der letzte Lichtstrahl verschwand im Schlund des Wesens, noch bevor der Patronus es verscheuchen konnte. Schwebend entfernte sich der Dementor und verschwand.

Harry stürmte zu Justin und kniete neben ihm nieder.

"Justin," sagte er erwartungsvoll, doch dieser hatte seine Augen fest verschlossen. Bitte, lass ihn nur bewusstlos sein,´ dachte er flehend.

Aus einer Ecke kam Neville hervor gekrochen.

"Ist er..." begann dieser mit zitternder Stimme, brach aber ab. Jetzt traten auch Luna und Simon zu ihnen. Harry sah noch einmal zu Justin hinab und die Augen öffneten sich ein wenig.

"Justin, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Harry unsicher, doch Justin reagierte nicht.

"Es ist zu spät," sagte Simon mit einer ungewohnt heiseren Stimme.

"Nein,..." sagte Harry verzweifelt, "Er darf nicht..." Er sah zu Simon auf und verstummte. Simons Augen waren noch immer angsterfüllt. Harry glaubte schemenhafte Personen zu sehen, ...Todesser, ...ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht zwei Jahre alt, der sich in den Händen der einzigen Person befand, die nicht schwarz gekleidet war mit einem fast weißen, schlangenähnlichem Gesicht und rotem Augen,... doch diese Vision verschwand so schnell, wie Harry sie erfasst hatte.

Er sah jetzt nur noch in die blassblauen Augen von Simon.

"Der Dementor hat seine Seele geraubt," sagte Simon. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, "Sieh in seine Augen!" sagte Simon fordernd.

Justins Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos. Nicht betäubt, wie die von Zacharias als er nach Weihnachten in der Großen Halle saß. Justin war nicht mehr da. Nichts was an Leben erinnerte, war geblieben, einzig die Augen, spiegelten etwas davon wieder, doch diese schlossen sich erschöpft.

Harry hatte erkannt, dass es tatsächlich zu spät war. Im Hintergrund hörte er Luna schluchzen. Neville saß ein paar Meter weiter und starrte fassungslos auf den fast leblosen Körper.

Simon hockte sich neben Justin. Das Gesicht kreidebleich und seine Augen sprühten immer noch eine latente Beunruhigung aus. Harry starrte in die Leere und dachte an nichts. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Im Schock hatte sich das Bild des Dementors in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, wie er Justins Seele in sich gesogen hatte und Harry hatte hilflos daneben gestanden.

Justins Körper zuckte kaum merklich und seine leeren Augen öffneten sich. Sein Atem war ungleichmäßig, wie bei jemand der in Panik geriet, doch Justin war nicht ängstlich, nicht panisch. Er war unfähig Gefühle zu haben, unfähig seinen eigenen Körper willentlich zu beeinflussen. Er war nur noch eine leere Hülle.

Harry wandte seinen Blick von Justin ab und sah zu den anderen hinüber.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er tonlos.

"Wir müssen Hilfe holen," antwortete Luna kaum hörbar, "Dumbledore, oder so." Harrys Augen waren auf Luna gerichtet, aber neben ihm stand Simon hastig auf und ging zu Neville, der immer noch zu Justin hinüberstarrte. Dabei zitterte er und schaukelte im Schock seinen Körper langsam vor und zurück.

"Neville?" fragte Simon ruhig. Dieser reagierte nicht und Simon sprach ihn etwas lauter an "Neville!" Diesmal sah er erschrocken zu Simon auf.

"Was? Was ist...?" hörte Harry Neville unsicher sagen. Und Nevilles Augen blickten rastlos über die Lichtung.

"Wir müssen weg hier," sagte Simon plötzlich unruhig, "Der Dementor... ich glaube er kommt zurück." Er zog Neville hoch und stellte ihn auf seine zitternden Beine.

Luna kam zu den beiden geeilt und übernahm Neville, während Simon zu Harry hinüber kam. Beide nahmen Justin auf den Arm, dann trugen sie den Körper von der Lichtung und schlugen sich erneut durch das Dickicht.

Harry spürte seine Ängste wieder in sich aufsteigen. Irgendwo mußte der Dementor sein. Sie traten jetzt aus dem Gebüsch vor die heulende Hütte und folgten dem schlammigen Weg, der hinunter ins Tal führte. Doch kaum verließen sie das Grundstück, als Harry den Dementor sah. Nicht einer, sondern mehrere und Harry wurde mit einer wahren Flut von Ängsten, Beklemmung und Grauen überwältigt. Panisch sah er zu Simon, Neville und Luna. Simon war beunruhigt und sah aus, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen und doch überließ Harry ihm Justin und versuchte inen Patronus zu beschwören, doch wieder versagte er. Er spürte das Grauen in jeder einzelnen Körperzelle. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich einen glücklichen Gedanken preiszugeben. Harry erzitterte, nachdem auch der dritte und der vierte Versuch nur mit unförmigen Silberschleiern verrauchten und die Dementoren unaufhaltsam näher kamen.

"In die heulende Hütte, schnell," rief er und rannte zur Tür. _"Alohomora!" _doch nichts geschah. Die Tür machte keine Anstalten sich zu öffnen. Er drehte sich entsetzt um. Die Dementoren hatten das Grundstück fast erreicht. Er rannte zu Simon, der mit Justins Körper beladen nur langsam vorankam und übernahm die Last. Simon zückte seinen Zauberstab. Harry kannte den Zauberspruch nicht, den Simon benutzte, aber die Tür schwang auf und die vier flüchteten sich mit Justin ins innere der heulenden Hütte. Simon benutzte einen weiteren Zauber um die, Türen und Fenster so weit zu versiegeln, dass es den Dementoren unmöglich gemacht wurde, ihnen zu folgen. Danach sank er zitternd an der Wand nieder und blieb zusammengekauert dort sitzen.

"Jetzt können wir nur noch auf ein Wunder hoffen," sagte er verängstigt. Harry legte Justin auf den Boden und sah hilflos zu Luna und Neville hinüber.

"Wir müssen wahnsinnig sein," sagte Neville mit matter, tonloser Stimme, "Wir fliehen vor den Dementoren und sind jetzt in einem Haus gefangen, welches berühmt ist für seine Geister. Egal wie, aber wir sind verloren!"

"In der heulenden Hütte hat es nie gespukt," sagte Harry, halbwegs gefasst. Seit Simon die Tür hinter sich versiegelt hatte, war er ein wenig ruhiger geworden. Die Panik ließ nach, obwohl die Dementoren vor der Tür standen und immer noch die glücklichen Gedanken der vier Schüler absaugten.

"Lasst uns gehen!" sagte er und wollte gerade Justin wieder vom Boden aufnehmen.

"Gehen wohin denn?" fragte Luna wimmernd, "Wir kommen hier nicht raus"

"Es gibt einen Geheimgang, der direkt nach Hogwarts führt," erklärte Harry und in den Augen der anderen erwachte ein Hauch von Hoffnung.

Diesmal half Neville, Justin zu tragen, da Simon es nur mit Mühe geschafft hatte sich aufzurappeln und Luna ebenfalls zu schwach dafür schien. Sie stützte Simon, der sich immer noch zitternd, und mit angsterfüllten Blicken, unsicher auf den Weg in den Keller machte.

Der Weg nach Hogwarts kam Harry unheimlich lang vor. Justin schien schwerer und schwerer zu werden, doch die Beklemmung schwand allmählich, je weiter sie sich von der heulenden Hütte wegbewegten. Auch Luna, Neville und besonders Simon gewannen mit jedem weiteren Schritt ihre alte Fassung wieder. Zwar wirkten sie weiterhin bedrückt, aber die Panik verschwand.

Auf halben Weg übernahm Simon Harrys Last und nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde tauschte Luna mit Neville.

Justin öffnete gelegentlich seine Augen und starrte unwillkürlich in der Gegend herum, doch insgesamt war er immer noch sehr erschöpft, so dass die wachen Phasen eher eine Ausnahme blieben. Harry fragte sich, was das für ein Leben war, nichts machen zu können, außer atmen und am leben zu bleiben und keine Chance auf Heilung oder Besserung des Zustandes zu haben. Was würde Dumbledore mit ihm tun, wenn sie Hogwarts erreichten? Würde er ihn ins St.Mungo´s bringen lassen?

Der Weg stieg ein Stück an und Harry hatte die vage Vermutung, dass sie gleich die Peitschende Weide erreichen würden.

Er kroch als erster durch das Loch an die Oberfläche und hielt den Knoten gedrückt, während Neville sich als zweiter hindurch zwängte. Dieser kniete neben der Öffnung und zog unter großer Anstrengung Justins Körper heraus.

Harry wartete noch bis die drei mit Justin außerhalb der Reichweite der Weide waren, dann ließ er den Knoten los und rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihnen.

Am Schlossportal wurden sie von Professor Snape empfangen. Er beäugte die vier, die mit schlamm-beschmutzter Kleidung auf das Schloss zu kamen und den fast leblosen Justin in ihrer Mitte trugen.

Simon erklärte kurz was vorgefallen. Snape beschwor, ohne auf Simons Worte einzugehen, eine Trage und forderte sie auf in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und Justin mitzunehmen. Er würde derweil Professor Dumbledore alarmieren.

So, dass war´s schon wieder: Sorry, sorry, aber elf Seiten sind schon überdurchschnittlich lang für eins meiner Kapitel, aber ich werde mich bemühen, mich mit dem nächsten zu beeilen...

Also, jetzt muss ich mich bei meinen Reviewern herzlich bedanken!!!

black-eyed-april: Ich habe eine Menge aufzuklären, ich weiß, aber das dauert leider noch. Zu Hermines Abwesenheit beim DA-Treffen, kann ich nur sagen, dass sie kein Bock auf Simon und Ron hatte.

Tyrande: Danke!

Isumi: Du musst es nun wirklich mit den Reviews nicht übertreiben. Chap.2 schaff ich heute vielleicht auch noch und schicke es dir zu. Na ja, Cliffhanger sind gelegentlich wichtig um die Leser bei der Stange zu halten, besonders, wenn es sich um eine Abfolge langweiliger Kapitel handelt.

Sabysemilla: Supi, danke für dein Review, einfach genial, wie bist du nur darauf gekommen? g ... Nein mal ehrlich: Simon mag vielleicht wie Tom Riddle auf dich wirken, aber dass er Voldemort ist?? Daran habe selbst ich nicht gedacht. Allerdings war ein sehr guter und richtiger Ansatz in deinen übrigen Überlegungen zu erkennen...

AlexBlack5: Die DA-Schüler sind echt fies gewesen, aber ich glaube, dass wird sich wieder ändern...

Birdie: Willkommen. Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. Ich selbst, habe dem Verwirrungstrank keine besondere Bedeutung bemessen, aber ich weiß, dass einige andere Leser ihm skeptisch Gegenüber stehen.


	14. Simons Vision

So, mal wieder ein nicht geplantes Kapitel, aber ich konnte ja kaum nach Justin wieder mit Harrys Alltagsproblemen beginnen...g. Dafür werde ich aber die nächsten beiden Kapitel vielleicht zusammenlegen, da sie sowieso nicht genug Stoff hergeben, um beide auf meine durchschnittliche Kapitellänge zu bringen.

Übrigens habe ich mir jetzt eine Hauslehrerin für das Phönixhaus überlegt: Professor McPherson (d.h. eine Änderung in Kapitel zwei steht an, aber auch eine in Kapitel 10, aber wegen etwas anderem...).

Mit feuchten Augen blicke ich zurück,

Meine Lippen zittern hilflos überfordert,

zuviele Worte drängen sich gemeinsam durch die Öffnung,

Nichts darf mehr hinaus ich muß schweigen.

(Lacrimosa)

**Simons Vision**

Erschöpft erreichten die vier den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey kam zu ihnen als sie Justin auf ein freies Bett legten.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Madame Pomfrey.

"Ein Dementor hat ihn geküsst", sagte Luna flüsternd, doch mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Madame Pomfrey sah mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck von einem zum anderen, dann zu Justin hinunter.

"Setzt euch", forderte Madame Pomfrey die Vier auf und berührte mit einer Hand den Jungen. Justin öffnete kurz die Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder. Er hatte nichts wahrgenommen.

Madame Pomfrey biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste, genau wie jeder andere in diesem Raum, dass es keine Rettung gab. Sie konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Sie senkte den Kopf und hielt einen Moment inne.

Harry sah schweigend die anderen an. Er zitterte leicht und ihn wurde kühl. Es war nicht die Kälte die ein Dementor von sich gab, sondern mehr die Gedanken an das was der Dementor getan hatte, die ihn frösteln ließen.

Neville starrte auf Justin und wippte kaum merkbar hin und her. Luna betrachtete ihre Hände, die wieder angefangen hatten zu zittern und schluchzte gelegentlich auf. Simon saß mehr oder weniger regungslos am Rand eines Bettes und hatte den Oberkörper gegen die Wand gelehnt. Sein Gesicht war immer noch unnatürlich blass und seine die Augen fest geschlossen.

Harry wandte sich von ihnen ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Warum hatte er es nicht geschafft den Dementor zu vertreiben? Wo waren seine glücklichen Gedanken? Es war verdammt knapp gewesen. Viel hatte nicht gefehlt und sie wären alle den Dementoren zum Opfer gefallen...´

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Madame Pomfrey ihm einen Riegel Schokolade in die Hand drückte.

Nachdem er abgebissen hatte, fühlte er sich ein bißchen besser. Die Kälte wich, aber seine Gedanken konnte sie nicht vertreiben. Er fühlte sich immer noch mies. Wenn er rechtzeitig den Patronus beschwört hätte, wäre es nie so weit gekommen, wäre Justin jetzt keine leere Hülle.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel wurde geöffnet und Harry wußte, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, daß Dumbledore eingetreten war. Dumbledore ging direkt zu Justin, er wechselte flüsternd ein paar Worte zu Madame Pomfrey, dann erst wandte er sich zu Neville, Luna, Simon und Harry. Er wirkte ebenfalls ein wenig betroffen.

"Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber ich mußte erst das Ministerium über den Vorfall informieren und die Lehrer bitten, die Schüler aus Hogsmeade zu holen," erklärte Dumbledore, "Wo genau ist der Dementor gewesen?"

"Bei der heulenden Hütte", sagte Neville. Seine Stimme klang gefasster, aber seine Augen waren immer noch mit Grauen erfüllt.

"Es waren mehrere", sagte Simon erschöpft, "Vielleicht fünf, ich weiß nicht genau."

"Es war gruselig", sagte Luna flüsternd und ein Schauer lief ihr kalt über den Rücken, "Der Dementor ist auf uns zugekommen, Justin war in Panik und ... und dieses Wesen" Luna schluchzte, "Er hatte keine Chance!" Neville legte vorsichtig den Arm um sie.

"Ich habe es nicht geschafft, den Dementor rechtzeitig zu vertreiben", sagte Harry nun tonlos und starrte auf Justin, der immer noch reglos auf dem Bett lag. Harry konnte nicht sehen, ob er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Justins Gesicht war zur anderen Seite gewandt.

Madame Pomfrey verteilte nochmals Schokolade an die Vier, dann beschwor sie ein Wandgestell, daß die Sicht auf Justins Bett verdeckte, kurz darauf verschwand sie dahinter. Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß ihn die Schokolade aufbaute, aber er hatte immerhin etwas zu kauen und lenkte ihn ein wenig ab.

"Der Patronus ist ein sehr schwieriger Zauber und ist immer von der eigenen Befindlichkeit abhängig." erklärte Dumbledore, "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry. Du hast eine harte Zeit hinter dir, ..." Dumbledore wurde durch ein erneutes Öffnen der Tür abgelenkt und wandte seinen Blick von den vier Schülern ab, "Ah, Felicitas, gut daß du kommst." Professor McPherson betrat den Krankenflügel. Sie war kreidebleich.

"Die Schüler haben sich alle in der Großen Halle versammelt. Sie warten auf Informationen." Dumbledore nickte, sah aber noch mal zu den Vieren hinunter.

"Ich möchte, daß ihr die Nacht hier im Krankenflügel verbringt. Ihr müßt euch erst einmal von dem Schock erholen", sagte Dumbledore, "Ich muß jetzt die anderen Schüler über den Vorfall aufklären."

Dumbledore verließ den Krankenflügel. Professor McPherson wandte sich an Madame Pomfrey und verschwand kurz darauf mit dieser hinter dem Wandgestell.

"Gibt es noch irgendeine Hoffnung?" hörte Harry Professor McPherson sagen.

"Wenn der Dementor einmal einem die Seele ausgesaugt hat, dann für immer. Mr. Finch-Fletchley wird den Rest seines Lebens ein Pflegefall bleiben. Vielleicht wird er mit der Zeit lernen seinen Körper wieder wahrzunehmen und sich von alleine zu bewegen und essen. Es gab einige Fälle, die nach Jahren das Laufen wieder erlernten, aber ich befürchte, daß der Dementor sie nicht so hart erwischt hatte, wie diesen Jungen."

"Meine Güte", hörte man McPhersons Stimme entsetzt, "Was soll ich nur seinen Eltern erzählen..."

Harry wollte dieses Gespräch nicht mit anhören, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Harry wandte seinen Blick von dem Wandgestell ab und sah zu den anderen hinüber. Luna schluchzte wieder leise vor sich hin und Neville versuchte sie zu trösten. Simon war inzwischen von seinem Bett aufgestanden und starrte aus dem Fenster. Eine Weile betrachtete Harry sie schweigend. Er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte und den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Neville leise, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, "Wir waren die letzte Zeit nicht wirklich fair dir gegenüber." Harry sagte nichts, "Wenn wir in der DA den Patronus gelernt hätten, dann..." Neville brach ab und wandte sich an Simon, der sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte.

"Ich habe dir ganz schön unrecht getan", Simon nickte schweigend, "Ich meine, ohne euch beiden, wären wir verloren."

"Wir haben nur Glück gehabt", sagte Simon. Er hatte fast seine alte Fassung zurück gewonnen. Er wirkte ruhig und gefasst und doch verrieten seine Augen eine latente Beunruhigung, die Harry nicht näher deuten konnte.

"Aber wir haben es Harry wirklich schwer gemacht", sagte Luna und sah zu Harry hinüber, "Wir sind Schuld daran, dass er den Patronus nicht produzieren konnte."

"Übertreib mal nicht", sagte Simon, "Harry hatte mehr Sorgen als nur die DA-Gruppe und eure Anschuldigungen. Dazu gehören noch mehr Faktoren, die ich nicht nennen will."

"Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun als über einen mißlungenen Patronus zu reden?" sagte Harry gereizt.

"Harry", sagte Simon beruhigend, "Was ich sagen will ist, dass du dir keine Vorwürfe machen darfst. Dasselbe hat Dumbledore dir schon versucht zu sagen. Ich bin genauso schuld, wie die DA, Ron, Hermine oder Ginny. Du hast in letzter Zeit zu viele Mißerfolge, zu viele negative Erinnerungen... und das bißchen Glück war sofort weg, als du dem Dementor gegenüberstandest." erklärte Simon leise, "Du darfst jetzt auf keinen Fall im Selbstmitleid versinken, dass würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Madame Pomfrey und Professor McPherson kamen hinter dem Wandgestell hervor. Ihre Zauberkunstlehrerin sah sehr bedrückt aus. Sie warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die vier Schüler, dann verließ sie schweigend den Krankenflügel.

"Hatte ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt euch umziehen? Mit euren dreckigen Klamotten macht ihr ja die ganzen Betten dreckig!" sagte sie. Doch die Vier schüttelten unschuldig die Köpfe. Die Gute war anscheinend ein wenig durcheinander. Man wurde schließlich nicht jeden Tag mit einem Dementorkuß konfrontiert. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs erschienen weitere Wandgestelle und vier Schlafanzüge.

"Zieht euch um und ab in die Betten. Ihr seid ja immer noch völlig erschöpft." Ohne Widerstand zog sich jeder hinter ein Gestell zurück und taten was Madame Pomfrey von ihnen verlangte.

Bevor Harry sich ins Bett legte klappte er das Wandgestell beiseite, so dass er sich mit Simon unterhalten konnte.

"Warum hast du gesagt, dass du auch schuld wärst, dass stimmt doch gar nicht, „ sagte Harry leise, "Ohne dich wäre ich schon längst verloren." Simon lächelte matt und legte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete die Decke.

"Na ja, ich dachte an unsere Okklumentik-Stunden," sagte Simon, "Immerhin muß ich dir zwei mal die Woche erklären, wo deine Schwächen und Stärken sind."

"Und warum Ginny, Hermine und Ron?" fragte Harry.

"Ginny bringt dich zur Verzweiflung, weil du sie liebst und zu schüchtern bist, es ihr zu sagen. Hermine beunruhigt dich zunehmend, und zu Ron brauche ich keine Erklärung abgeben, oder?"

"Nein", antwortete Harry erschöpft und wandte sich von Simon ab.

Lange Zeit starrte Harry gedankenverloren gegen die Wand. Er hatte alle seine Gedanken verdrängt und die Leere die ihn hielt beruhigten ihn. Es wurde allmählich dunkel und Madame Pomfrey brachte jedem eine heiße Suppe. Danach löschte sie das Licht. Harry wälzte sich eine Weile schlaflos im Bett herum. Schwach konnte er die Konturen von Simon erkennen, der wahrscheinlich schon schlief. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

_Die Dementoren näherte sich unaufhaltsam,... Harrys Patronus versagte,... der Eingang zur heulenden Hütte war zu. Keiner kam hinein.... Ängstlich stand Harry vor der Tür. Harry musste zusehen, wie die Dementoren sich einen nach den anderen schnappten. Luna, Neville, Simon, ... sie alle erleuchteten in einem sanften, gelben Licht bevor auch Harry von einem Dementor erfasst wurde. Er wehrte sich, doch die Dunkelheit die ihn umfing war erdrückend._

"Harry! Harry!" drang eine vertraute Stimme in sein Ohr.

"Nein", schrie Harry. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter und kämpfte weiter gegen den Griff des Dementors, "Mich kriegst du nicht!"

"Wach auf, Harry!" Harry hielt inne. Die Hände, die ihn hielten waren nicht die eines Dementors. Irritiert öffnete er die Augen. Verschwommen konnte er durch die Tränen Simon erkennen.

"Beruhige dich, es ist vorbei", sagte Simon leise. Harry richtete sich in seinem Bett auf, aber er weinte immer noch. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Es mußte einfach alles raus. Simon setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Es ist vorbei", wiederholte er, "Die Dementoren sind weg."

Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte noch nicht ganz aufgehört zu weinen, doch seine Gedanken wurden klarer. Er war im Krankenflügel.

"Madame Pomfrey holt gerade einen Trank, der dich in einen traumlosen Schlaf versetzt." sagte Simon ruhig, "Ich glaube das kannst du gebrauchen, morgen sieht dann alles anders aus." Harry nickte. "Du machst dir immer noch Vorwürfe wegen des Patronus", mutmaßte Simon und Harry nickte erneut.

"Ich muß meine Worte aber hoffentlich nicht wiederholen", sagte Simon.

"Ich weiß", gab Harry zu. Seine Stimme zitterte, aber er begann ruhiger zu werden", Es ist nur, dass ich... ich habe das Gefühl versagt zu haben ... und ...ich ..." Harry erschauderte.

"Alles OK mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter?" fragte Madame Pomfrey, die ihm einen Becher mit einem klarem, aber streng-riechendem Zaubertrank entgegenhielt. Harry sah zu ihr auf und nickte. Seine Hand zitterte immer noch ein wenig, als er den ersten Schluck davon nahm. Es schmeckte widerlich und Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Madame Pomfrey lächelte müde und verschwand hinter dem Wandgestell von Justins Bett. Was sie da tat, wußte Harry nicht. Es war ihm auch egal. Wenig später verließ sie den Krankenflügel und ging in ein Nebenzimmer.

"Trink noch ein Schluck", forderte Simon Harry auf. Harry tat es. Er hatte sich beruhigt. Seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und erschöpft ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Simon blieb noch eine Weile sitzen.

"Du Simon, „ sagte Harry müde, "Was hast du gesehen, als der Dementor auf dich zu kam."

Simon seufzte: "Du hast es auch gesehen und bist genauso ratlos wie ich. Ich weiß nicht was es war. Ich habe Voldemort,... meine Eltern,... eine tote Frau in einem Kreis am Boden liegend gesehen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich vermute, ich bin in irgendein Ritual reingeplatzt. Du hast gesehen, wie Voldemort mich auf den Arm hatte, was danach passierte, kann ich nur schwer sagen. Eine Menge grünes Licht. Ein Mann ist gestorben..."  Simon machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort, "Mich verwirrt dieses Zeug. Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an die Zeit, bevor ich zu Severus kam." Er schüttelte matt den Kopf und sah zu Harry hinunter.

"Ich sehe Voldemort, wie er seinen Körper zurückbekommt," sagte Harry. Er trank mit einem Schluck den restlichen Trank aus. Er war nicht erschüttert, als er seine letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, nur unendlich müde.

Simon wirkte blass und beunruhigt. Seine Augen waren starr geradeaus gerichtet. Er erinnerte Harry an sich selbst, wenn er ins Leere starrte und versuchte seine Gedanken zu verdrängen.

"Simon?" fragte Harry, "Bist du OK?" Die Worte drangen nur schwer aus seinem Mund. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte.

Simon wandte sich zu Harry um und nickte kurz. Schweigend stand er auf und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett. Harry hatte den Eindruck, daß es Simon nicht gut ging, aber er war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Seine Augen fielen zu und eine angenehme Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte war es schon später Nachmittag. er hörte eine Frau schluchzen, setzte seine Brille auf und sah sich um. Das Wandgestell von Justins Bett war entfernt worden und auf Stühlen saßen zwei Personen, die anscheinend Justins Eltern waren. Sie waren offensichtlich Muggel, aber Harry wandte seinen Blick von ihnen ab, als Madame Pomfrey zu ihm hinüber geeilt kam.

"Mr. Potter, wie geht es ihnen?" fragte sie. Harry hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber er nickte, "Die anderen sind schon vor ein paar Stunden gegangen, wenn sie wollen, können sie auch gehen. Ich muß mich um die Eltern des armen Jungen kümmern." Harry nickte verständnisvoll und stand auf. Hinter seinem Wandgestell zog er sich saubere Kleidung an und verließ den Krankenflügel. Er sah nicht noch mal zurück. Justins Eltern taten ihm leid.

Gedankenverloren ging er die Korridore entlang. In der Nähe des Eingangsportals kurz bevor es zu den Kerkern hinunter ging erkannte er Ginny und Hermine. Harry wollte sie eigentlich nicht sehen, aber er hatte keine Chance, sich ungesehen an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen. Als Ginny Harry erblickte, löste sie sich aus dem Gespräch und rannte ihm entgegen. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihn.

"Wir dachten du kommst gar nicht mehr, wir warten schon seit Stunden!" sagte sie. Hermine verhielt sich etwas ruhiger, aber sie war ebenfalls froh, dass Harry die Sache heil überstanden hatte.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine.

"Was denkst du? Ich habe gesehen wie Justin die Seele ausgesaugt wurde und du fragst wie es mir geht?" sagte Harry gereizt.

"Dumme Frage, ich weiß, Tschuldigung" gab Hermine zu.

"Habt ihr was von den anderen drei gehört, Luna, Neville, Simon?" fragte Harry.

"Nein, außer Simon haben wir noch keinen von ihnen gesehen." sagte Ginny.

"Wie geht es Simon?" fragte Harry und erinnerte sich an dessen bedrückte Stimmung.

"Weiß nicht. Er hat nicht sonderlich viel gesagt," sagte Hermine, "Er ist unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, oder so"

"Das war gestern wirklich unheimlich." erzählte Ginny, "Hermine und ich waren im Drei Besen, als Snape rein kam und alle Schüler aufgefordert hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er hat uns nicht einmal gesagt warum, das war schon komisch"

"Dumbledore hat uns dann alles erklärt. Nur allgemein. Er wirkte ganz schön mitgenommen!" setzte Hermine hinzu. Harry nickte. Ihn interessiert das ganze herzlich wenig.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich glaube ich muß mich hinlegen!" sagte Harry kurz und wandte sich dem Korridor zu, der in die Kerker führte.

"Bitte, Severus, ich muß es wissen." Harry stoppte und näherte sich Snapes Bürotür. Simon klang aufgebracht, ein wenig nervös.

"Simon, beruhig dich," hörte er nun Snapes Stimme, die nicht ganz so kalt wirkte, "Simon, ich..." Snape zögerte, "Also gut. Hast du jemals was vom Kleptorus-Zauber gehört." Eine kurze Stille trat ein, dann setzte er wieder an: "Der Kleptorus-Zauber ist sehr schwer und gehört der höchsten Kategorie der dunklen Magie an. Der dunkle Lord bediente sich diesem Zauber, um besondere Fähigkeiten, die andere hatten, auf sich selbst zu projizieren. Er kann den Zauber nicht allein vollführen, sondern für die volle Wirkung brauchte er vier sehr starke Zauberer an seiner Seite, um gemeinschaftlich den Fluch auszusprechen. Deine Eltern gehörten dazu, genauso wie Regulus Black und ich." Snape seufzte. Harry wollte eigentlich nicht lauschen, aber er schlich sich noch näher an die Tür.

"Meine Aufgabe war es den Trank vorzubereiten, dann versammelte Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer seine übrigen drei. Das Opfer wurde gefesselt und ihm beim lebendigen Leib, das Herz herausgerissen. Es beinhaltet diese Gabe, die der dunkle Lord in Besitz nehmen will." Eine gespannte Stille entstand, dann setzte Snape wieder an: "Deine Eltern haben dich damals mitgenommen, weil sie nicht wußten wohin mit dir."

"Die Frau, die im Kreis lag. Wer war sie?" fragte Simon ruhiger.

"Mildred Poweread" sagte Snape kurz angebunden, "Sie war auf Dumbledores Seite. Das Ritual war fast vollendet, als du in den Kreis gestolpert bist. Du hast die Pläne des dunklen Lords ordentlich durchkreuzt, denn dieser Zauber hat die Kräfte nicht auf ihn projiziert, sondern auf dich."

"Was?" fragte Simon nun fassungslos.

"Mildred war eine außerordentlich begabte Legilimentikerin. Eine Gabe wie sie nur alle hundert Jahre auftaucht," erklärte Snape, "Ihre Gabe, die jetzt deine ist, war wesentlich stärker als die des dunklen Lords, meine eigene, oder die von Harry Potter." Wieder entstand eine Stille. Kein Laut drang von Snapes Büro hinaus.

"Was ist danach passiert?" fragte Simon schließlich, "Ich meine Voldemort war es sicher nicht egal."

"Sicher war er wütend, vielleicht hätte er dich getötet, aber..." Harry war so mit Lauschen beschäftigt, dass er die Schritte, die sich ihm näherten beinahe zu spät bemerkt hätte. Hastig entfernte er sich von der Tür. Draco Malfoy, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, kamen um die Ecke. Draco grinste Harry hämisch an, beließ es aber dabei. Harry versuchte die drei nicht zu beachten und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry zog sich den ganzen Abend in den Schlafsaal zurück. Er machte sich keine Vorwürfe, er war nur müde und hatte keinen Bock irgendjemanden zu sehen. Auch Simon ließ sich nicht blicken. Harry war es unangenehm das Gespräch belauscht zu haben und doch interessierte ihn die Antwort auf Simons letzte Frage, die er nicht mit anhören konnte, da er von Draco und seinen Kumpanen angelenkt worden war. Vielleicht sollte er Simon fragen, wenn der Zeitpunkt passend war, aber dann müßte er zugeben, die beiden belauscht zu haben.

Die nächsten Tage zog Harry sich immer weiter zurück. Er wollte keinen sehen, wollte alleine sein und ignorierte seine Mitschüler fast gänzlich. Im Schloß hatte sich eine bedrückte Stimmung breit gemacht. Der Schock war einfach zu groß. Justins Eltern hatten ihren Sohn mit nach Hause genommen. Gerüchten zufolge, wollte Dumbledore Justin ins St-Mungo´s-Krankenhaus einliefern, aber das hätten die Eltern wahrscheinlich nie verkraftet, also ließ er sie ziehen. Sie wollten mit dem Kapitel abschließen. Nichts mehr mit Zauberern oder sonst etwas zu tun haben.

"Harry, wie lange hast du vor uns aus dem Weg zu gehen?" fragte Ginny und versperrte ihm den Gang. Harry blickte zu ihr auf. Er hatte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und wenn er an irgendjemanden vorbei gehen mußte, hatte er es immer vermieden sie direkt anzusehen, oder ihnen in irgendeiner Art Beachtung zu schenken.

"Ginny bitte," sagte er matt.

"Du redest seit Tagen mit keinem Menschen. Nicht mal mit Simon!" warf sie ihm vor, "Aber wenn es dir lieb ist deine Freunde zu verlieren, dann nur zu!" sagte sie ein wenig beleidigt drehte sich um und ging. Harry eilte ihr hinterher und hielt sie zurück.

"Es tut mir leid," brachte Harry mühevoll hervor. Er wußte aber nicht genau was er sagen sollte, "Mir geht es ziemlich beschissen."

"Ich weiß, aber es wird nicht besser wenn du dich verkriechst." Harry nickte. Sie hatte irgendwie Recht. Er dachte darüber nach was er mit Ginny besprechen könnte. Ihm fielen zwei Sachen ein, die im Moment in seinem Kopf herum schwirrten, Justin und seine Gefühle für Ginny, die langsam wieder in ihm aufstiegen. Auf beides hatte er keinen Bock.

"Ach, Harry, dass mit dem Besen hat sich erledigt." unterbrach Ginny seine Gedanken.

"Wieso, hast du einen neuen?" fragte er und sah zu ihr auf.

"Nein, das nicht, aber ich darf den von Ron mitbenutzen. Ich meine im März spielt Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Wir können ja wohl schlecht zusammen auf einem Besen fliegen, oder uns beim Fliegen abwechseln." Harry lächelte verlegen und doch hätte er kein Problem damit. Wenn er schon gegen Ginny spielen sollte, dann würde er ihr seinen Feuerblitz ohne Federlesen überlassen und er auf einem Schulbesen fliegen, obwohl das die Garantie für einen Gryffidorsieg wäre.

"Du redest wieder mit Ron?" fragte er und warf einen schüchternen Blick zu Ginny. Seine negativen Gefühle und Gedanken verschwanden allmählich gänzlich und Harrys Schmetterlinge schienen im Bauch einen Kunstflug zu üben.

"Nicht wirklich, obwohl ihn die Sache mit Justin schon ziemlich nahe gegangen ist. Er hat die letzte Zeit viel mit ihm unternommen." sagte sie, "Mum, hat das mit dem Besen für mich gedeichselt. Du weißt, bei so was ist sie gnadenlos." Harry mußte erneut lächeln.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er. Ron hatte sich zwar unter aller Sau benommen, aber irgendwie waren die beiden doch lange genug befreundet gewesen.

"Na ja, ich habe mitbekommen, dass er sich mit Neville gezofft hatte, mal wieder wegen Simon."

"Was ist es denn diesmal, ich denke die beiden haben dieselbe Meinung zu ihm."

"Nein, jetzt eben nicht mehr. Neville war sehr beeindruckt, wie ihr beide, Luna und ihm gerettet habt. Ich glaube er ist zwar immer noch ein klein bißchen skeptisch, aber insgesamt scheint er ihm nicht mehr ganz abgeneigt zu sein." erklärte Ginny. Sie und Harry gingen nebeneinander durchs Schloß. Sie wußten zwar nicht wohin, aber Harry fand es angenehmer neben ihr herzugehen, als neben ihr zu stehen und nicht wußte, wo er hin schauen sollte.

"Ron, haßt Simon, dabei hat er ihm doch gar nichts getan."

"Na, denk an den Weihnachtsball." ermahnte ihn Ginny.

"Ach, das fing doch schon viel früher an. Ron hat wegen Simon mit Hermine Schluß gemacht."

"Ich glaube Ron ist ziemlich einsam," sagte Ginny unvermittelt, "Er legt sich mit jedem an, Justin ist nicht mehr in der Lage mit ihm zu reden und Neville hat nun auch seine Meinung geändert. Er steht ziemlich alleine mit seiner Meinung da."

"Das glaubst auch nur du. Ich meine, denk an unser letztes DA-Treffen!" sagte Harry.

"Ja, gut, aber die meisten bereuen es jetzt, dass sie so weit gegangen sind. Ich meine Justin hat doch beinahe einen Patronus hinbekommen, wenn er noch zwei, drei Stunden länger geübt hätte, dann wäre er vielleicht in der Lage gewesen, sich selbst zu verteidigen." Harry schwieg. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, aber er hatte den anderen die Möglichkeit verwehrt von ihm zu lernen, auch wenn er selbst letzte Woche keinen Patronus beschwören konnte.

"Hermine wurde mehrmals gefragt, ob wir die DA nicht wieder aufnehmen. Sie sind alle ganz heiß darauf..."

"Nein, ohne mich!" sagte Harry kurz, "Sie akzeptieren mich nicht als Lehrer und verdächtigen mich, mit dem Feind zu paktieren, der zufällig mein bester Freund ist!"

"Aber sie haben ihre Meinung geändert!" sagte Ginny, die, entsetzt über Harrys harte Worte, stehen geblieben war.

"Das ist mir egal," sagte er gereizt, drehte sich aber doch zu ihr um. Warum mußte er so abweisend zu ihr sein? Er wollte nicht grob und ungehobelt erscheinen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ginny sah ihn flehend an. Sicher sie hatten Angst, daß die Dementoren wieder auftauchen und dass es sehr bald den nächsten Überfall gab.

"OK, ich denke darüber nach," sagte er, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. Er verabschiedete sich schweren Herzens von ihr. Er hatte es schon wieder nicht geschafft, ihr zu sagen wie er ihr gegenüber fühlte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sie angefahren und war alles andere als nett zu ihr gewesen.

Langsam ging er zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er beachtete die anderen kaum. Simon saß mit Fréderic am Fenster und sie schienen über irgendwelche Hausaufgaben zu brüten, doch Harry widerstand der Versuchung zu ihnen zu gehen. Er wollte mit Simon reden, wollte ihn bitten ihm einen sinnvollen Tip zu geben, um Ginny näher zu kommen, doch er wandte sich den Schlafsälen zu und Harry setzte sich erneut mit einem Pergament und seiner Feder aufs Bett. Er wollte es jetzt schaffen, einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben, doch er kam nicht weit. Draco kam in den Raum. Er warf Harry einen kalten Blick zu und sagte:

"Versammlung im Gemeinschaftsraum, Snape will mit uns sprechen!" Harry sah ihn irritiert an, doch Draco drehte sich nur um und ging. Harry legte den angefangenen Brief unter sein Kopfkissen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihn irgendjemand fand. Es wäre ihm peinlich, wenn Draco, Crabbe oder Goyle herausfanden, daß er in Ginny verknallt war und einen Liebesbrief schrieb.

Was Snape zu sagen hatte war nicht wirklich schön. Owen Caulwell, ein Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw, wurde am späten Nachmittag mit dem Feuerfluch, _Corpus Inflamare _belegt und der Verdacht fiel auf einen Schüler aus Slytherin. Zumindest glaubte Owen einen Schüler in der Slytherinschuluniform erkannt zu haben, bevor er bewußtlos wurde.

Snape sah sich eindringlich jeden einzelnen Schüler an, doch er schien den Täter nicht ausmachen zu können. Keiner sprach. Harrys Blick wanderte ebenfalls durch die Reihen. Alle starrten Snape fassungslos an. Duelle, zwischen Slytherins und Schüler anderer Häuser waren nichts außergewöhnliches, aber der Feuerfluch war schon eine Ausnahme, da er durchaus tödlich verlaufen konnte.

"Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der das getan hat, der kann mit einer Strafe rechnen, die der Tat angemessen ist. Nachsitzen ist dann nicht mehr. Sehr wahrscheinlicher ist ein Schulverweis!" sagte Snape drohend.

Nachdem er sich noch einmal jeden Schüler angesehen hatte wechselte er flüsternd ein paar Worte mit den Vertrauensschülern, dann mit Simon und verließ schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Versammlung war beendet. Harry stand auf und ging wieder in den Schlafsaal. Er zog den Brief unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und wollte gerade weiter schreiben, als die Tür vom Schlafsaal geöffnet wurde. Hastig steckte er den Brief weg, doch als er Simon erkannte, grinste er.

"Hallo," sagte Harry und zog den Brief wieder hervor. Er hatte ihn beim schnellen wegstecken ein wenig geknickt und er strich das Blatt glatt.

"Ich wollte fragen, wann wir wieder mit den Okklumentikstunden beginnen." sagte Simon ruhig.

"Mir egal," antwortete Harry, sah aber nicht von seinem Brief auf.

"Morgen Abend?" fragte Simon. Harry nickte und setzte die Feder wieder an.

"Du schreibst einen Brief an Ginny?" wieder nickte Harry nur. Simon trat einen Schritt näher und las.

"Das ist gut!" sagte Simon, "Wenn du aber jetzt ein drittes mal anfängst von Schmetterlingen im Bauch zu schreiben, dann wird er komisch." Harry sah auf.

"Woher wußtest du, daß ich das schreiben wollte?" fragte Harry erstaunt und sah zu Simon auf. Dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und lächelte.

"Laß ihn so wie er ist, schlicht aber gut!" sagte Simon.

"Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Harry zweifelnd. Simon nickte. Harry überflog den Brief und mußte Simon Recht geben. Dafür, dass es seine erster Liebesbrief war, war er gar nicht schlecht. Er setzte seinen Namen darunter und rollte das Pergament vorsichtig zusammen.

Er entschuldigte sich bei Simon und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Eulerei. Hedwig war ganz außer sich, als sie sah, dass Harry endlich mal einen Brief dabei hatte. Sie hüpfte, wie verrückt, von einer Stange zur anderen, ließ sich dann aber ruhig vor Harry nieder und er konnte den Brief festhalten. Harry streichelte noch einmal über Hedwigs Federn, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Harry sah ihr gedankenverloren nach, dann wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und ging gemächlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Also, nochmals, vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews. Ich hatte ja schon noch gehofft, dass ich auf 70 komme, bevor ich das nächste veröffentliche, aber ich bin anscheinend schneller im schreiben. Hat nicht sollen sein...

Wußtet ihr, dass sich meine Notizen zu dieser Story von alleine schreiben? Nein? Ich auch nicht, aber als ich vor zwei Tagen in die Küche kam, hatte irgendjemand in diesen herumgekritzelt! Danke Melli (ätsch, ich weiß dass du das warst, weil Phie gepetzt hat!), aber ich habe echt ein Problem damit eine Liebesszene zwischen Hagrid und Simon zu erfindet. Und ich werde sicher nicht schreiben, wie Voldi nachts um halb eins auf der Reeperbahn steht und auf die Biene Maja wartet!!!

Jetzt aber zu euren Reviews:

black-eyed-april: Das Kapitel hatte anscheinend die beabsichtigte Wirkung, was? Danke für dein Lob wegen Ginny/Harry. Ich selbst hasse es, die romantischen Szenen zu schreiben und trau mich nicht so wirklich dran, aber wenn es sich wenigstens gut lesen läßt, bin ich doch glücklich. Deine Fragen habe ich  mit diesem Kapitel hoffentlich beantwortet.

Halefa: zu 12: Das Argument war schon einmal (irgendwo) gefallen und das Harry ein Slytherin ist, wurde ja von Simons Gegnern schon angesprochen.

zu 13: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, aber was willst du in dem Kapitel über Simon erfahren haben??? Gut, Voldi hatte ihn auf dem Arm, aber das war´s auch. Dafür gibt 14 sehr viel mehr her, über Simon und über... (Versteckter Hinweis, darf ich nicht sagen, sorry).

Birdie: Danke für dein Lob, ...Justin war nicht der Freund von Luna, genauer gesagt, deutet sich eher etwas zwischen Luna und Neville an (Weihnachtsball, etc.). "...läßt du mal wieder n bisschen was über Simon durchblicken?" Mit diesem Chap zufrieden? Aber die Infos werden nur nach und nach eingestreut.

Tyrande: Wenn das Reviewen langsam langweilig wird, dann schreib vielleicht mal was Negatives: (z.B. die Krankenflügelszene war zu lang, das Gespräch zwischen Severus und Simon wurde im völlig falschen Moment unterbrochen) oder schreib, was du von Simon hältst,...

mrsgaladriel: Ha, endlich mal ein Review von dir. Ich habe dich schon vor längerer Zeit auf meiner Author-Alert-List entdeckt, aber noch nie deine Meinung gehört. Ich habe mich sehr über dein dickes Lob gefreut. Deine Frage ist aber auf jeden Fall bereits beantwortet worden... (Falls Matjes, Geckole, Ananka, etc. dies lesen. Ich will auch mal wissen, warum ihr euch so viel Quatsch freiwillig antut!!!)

Pe: Ich hoffe doch, dass du die Nacht noch schlafen konntest. Sorry, um den armen Justin, aber ich denke das Rating ist gerechtfertigt, auch ohne Sex oder Drogen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich das nächste Kapitel schreiben werde, aber ich weiß, was drin vorkommt und es kann sein, dass die Szene, die mir vorschwebt ebenfalls etwas grausamer beschrieben wird.


	15. Corpus Inflamare

Man, mit diesem Kapitel war ich schnell. Habe keine drei Tage gebraucht… das ist echt gut… aber zwei Tage, um das Ding ins Netz zu setzen!!! Ich habe tatsächlich die Kapitel: Hermines Verdacht und Corpus Inflamare zusammen gezogen. Dafür ist dies zwar ein wenig länger, aber besser als wenn ich zwei sehr kurze Kapitel einschiebe… Viel Spaß (na ja…) beim lesen.

Komm etwas näher,

und hör was ich zu sagen habe,

brennende Worte des Zorns,

des Hasses und der Verzweiflung.

(Lacrimosa)

**Corpus Inflamare**

Harry schlief sehr unruhig und war alles andere als ausgeschlafen, als er am nächsten Morgen zum Unterricht ging. Er machte sich Gedanken darum, wie Ginny auf seinen Brief reagieren würde. Er hatte nicht gefrühstückt, da er so nervös war, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts runter bekommen hätte. Außerdem wäre er Ginny in der Großen Halle über den Weg gelaufen.

Er war sehr unkonzentriert im Unterricht, aber scheinbar schien dies niemand zu bemerken. Verstohlen warf er Hermine einen Blick zu. Wusste sie von seinem Brief? Hatte Ginny es ihr schon erzählt? Es würde ihn nicht wundern, aber Hermine schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Professor Snape, der gerade einen Monolog über höchstpotente Zaubertränke hielt. Harry konnte seinen Worten nicht folgen und anstatt Stichpunkte zu notieren, zeichnete er gedankenverloren Herzchen auf sein Pergament. Gut dass er so weit vom Lehrerpult entfernt sitzt,´ dachte er. Es wäre überaus peinlich, wenn Snape Harrys Notizen sehen könnte.

Zum Glück waren Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste um einiges spannender und in beiden hatten sie auch einen praktischen Teil, so dass Harry von seinen Gedanken an Ginny abgelenkt wurde. Professor Flitwick hatte mit dem Patronus angefangen. Harry hatte eigentlich keinen Bock darauf, wollte nichts mehr von Dementoren wissen oder hören, doch als die Klasse sich zu den praktischen Übungen hinstellte, versuchte Harry auch sein Bestes. Der Hirsch kam aus seinem Zauberstab geschossen, drehte sich einmal im Kreis und verschwand wieder. Harry war ein wenig irritiert, dass er ihn ohne Probleme immer noch beschwören konnte, aber er beließ es dabei, setzte sich die restliche Stunde an den Rand des Unterrichtsraumes und betrachtete die anderen. Hermine war ebenfalls bereits erfolgreich gewesen und half Neville ein wenig indem sie ihm Tipps gab.

Als auch der Unterricht am Nachmittag beendet war, konnte er sich nicht länger vor Ginny verstecken. Er wollte wissen, wie sie auf den Brief reagiert hatte, auch wenn er Angst davor hatte, aber er machte sich auf den Weg sie zu suchen.

Schließlich entdeckte er sie in der Nähe des Portraits von der fetten Dame. Offenbar kam sie gerade aus dem Gryffindorturm, oder wollte dorthin zurück.

"Hi Ginny," er war von sich selbst überrascht. Er war unerwartet locker, als er zu ihr trat.

"Harry," brachte sie nur heraus und ihre Wangen färbten sich in ein zartes Rosa. Verlegen wich sie seinem Blick aus und starrte auf den Fußboden neben Harry.

"Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?" fragte er unsicher. Er wusste in dem Moment schon nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte gehofft sie würde vielleicht anfangen zu reden, aber sie nickte nur stumm.

"Ich... mmh... hast du ... ähm..." er brach ab. Sein Gehirn war nicht mehr in Lage einen gescheiten Satz zu bilden.

"Der Brief war echt süß," sagte Ginny schließlich um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen, "Ich habe mich so darüber gefreut!" Harry trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Harry konnte wieder kurz in ihre Gedanken schauen. Sie hatte sich riesig gefreut, fast geweint, aber er konnte auch Hermine sehen, wie sie ernst daneben stand und das letzte was er sah, war eine tiefe Beunruhigung.

"Ginny," sagte er ernst, "Was hat Hermine dir gesagt?" Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an.

"Na ja, ich... ähm... soll mit dir reden," sagte sie ein wenig ängstlich. Es hat nichts mit den Brief zu tun, es ist mehr wegen Simon." Damit hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Misstrauisch sah er sie an.

"Was ist mit Simon?" fragte er.

"Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Beide am Weihnachtsball zur gleichen Zeit verschwunden sind?" Harry nickte und dachte an die ganze Zeit, die er mit Ginny allein verbracht hatte.

"Sie vermutet, dass Simon irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht hat, irgendetwas böses." sagte Ginny.

"Na toll, jetzt fängt Hermine auch noch an, ihm etwas zu unterstellen!" sagte Harry leicht genervt, "Wo ist sie?"

"Ich glaube sie wollte in die Bibliothek!" sagte Ginny verunsichert.

Harry wandte sich von Ginny ab und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Ginny kam hinterher. Sie sagte irgendetwas, aber Harry achtete nicht auf sie. Hörte das denn nie auf? Jetzt war Simon wieder im Ansehen der Anderen gestiegen, dann fing wieder irgendjemand anders an, ihn zu verdächtigen. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Mit einer Menge Wut im Bauch betrat er die Bibliothek. Hermine saß mit Ron an einem Tisch in der Ecke.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder mit Simon?" sagte er gereizt und warf Ron einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Ron sah erstaunt erst zu Harry, dann zu Hermine. Er hatte ein Arithmantikbuch vor sich liegen und einige Pergamentbögen mit Skizzen und Tabellen. Anscheinend hatte Hermine Ron etwas erklärt, aber Harry war es egal was sie taten. Er wollte wissen, was Simon dieses Mal vorgeworfen wurde.

"Harry beruhig dich," sagte Hermine nervös, "Setz dich!" Harry wollte nicht. Seine schlechte Laune hatte ihn fest im Griff, doch schließlich folgte er ihrer Aufforderung.

"Weißt du, der Weihnachtsball. Ich war völlig durcheinander, ich hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war," Harry nickte, das war nichts neues.

"Meine Erinnerungen sind nach wie vor weg, aber ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Traum und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr glaube ich, dass Simon nicht so unschuldig ist, wie er sich gibt."

"Warum?" fragte Harry und vermied es die anderen anzusehen.

"Also in meinem Traum, war ich in einem Raum. Ich weiß nicht wo, aber er muss hier in Hogwarts sein und es war Weihnachtsball. Ich habe Simon gesehen. Er hat gelacht und mir drohend den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt."

"Hermine, das war ein Traum." versuchte Harry sie zu beschwichtigen.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht! Harry ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, wo der Traum herkommt oder was Simon genau gesagt hat, aber seine Augen,..." sie sah sich vorsichtig um, "Hast du ihn jemals Lachen gesehen? Kalt und diabolisch! Er ... er wollte mich töten, aber er durfte es nicht und dann erst der Kuss..." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Du bist ja nur enttäuscht, dass er dich nicht will!" warf Harry genervt ein.

"Nein, Harry, der Kuss... er war kalt, eiskalt!"

"Du warst an dem Abend nicht mehr ganz bei dir!" sagte Harry ein wenig milder, "Aber das ist kein Grund Simon wegen eines Filmrisses zu beschuldigen. Du warst betrunken!"

"Hermine und betrunken?" mischte Ron sich ein, "Das glaubst auch nur du!"

"Ist ja klar, dass du auf ihrer Seite stehst," sagte Harry gereizt, "Du hasst ihn, obwohl du ihn nicht kennst!"

"Du glaubst gar nicht wie ich ihn kenne! Immer wenn er in meiner Nähe ist muss ich an grausame Sachen denken! Ich weiß nicht, wie er das tut, aber ich denke, dass er mich Glauben macht, er sei ein Todesser!"

"Simon ein Todesser, dass ich nicht lache," sagte Harry, "Warum hat er noch nicht versucht mich zu töten? Warum lehrt er mich Okklumentik?"

"Wie gut bist du denn nun in Okklumentik? Ist er ein besserer Lehrer als Snape?" fragte Ron genervt.

"Ich habe Fortschritte gemacht. Wir fangen bald mit Legilimens an!" erklärte Harry genervt. Er hätte schreien können, aber er tat es nicht, sondern versuchte seine Fassung zu bewahren.

"Ich habe noch etwas," sagte Hermine, "Schon mal was von einem Legilimentikerkuss gehört?"

"Ja," sagte Ron, "Wieso?"

"Sie sollen kalt sein!" sagte Hermine

"Hermine," fing Harry erneut an Simon zu verteidigen, "Du hast ihn geliebt, er hat dich abgewiesen! Du bist völlig durcheinander."

"Wenn hier einer durcheinander ist, dann bist du es!" sagte Ron nun sehr aufgebracht. "Wann willst du uns glauben? Wenn er seine Maske fallen lässt und es zu spät ist?"

"Du bist ja verrückt!" sagte Harry mindestens genauso gereizt, "Du bist es doch gewesen, der Hermine irgendetwas ins Ohr geflüstert hast! Hermine mag Simon. Du hast..."

"Das muss ich mir jetzt nicht gefallen lassen! Tu doch was du willst, aber ich habe dich gewarnt, von Anfang an!" schrie Ron wütend, stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek.

Sobald die Tür sich hinter Ron geschlossen hatte, ebbte die Wut in Harry ein wenig ab und er sah schweigend zu Hermine und Ginny, aber auch sie sagten nichts. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermine tatsächlich von Ron überredet worden war Sie machte einen sehr sicheren Eindruck, was ihre Meinung zu ihrem Traum anging. Er mochte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es war nicht die erste Warnung, die er bekommen hatte. Was war, wenn Simon, tatsächlich ein Todesser war? Harry schob den Gedanken beiseite. Warum sollte er? Er hätte Harry nie und nimmer Okklumentik gelehrt, wahrscheinlich hätte er Harry gleich getötet, als er ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hatte. Nein, das passte alles nicht zusammen, das konnte nicht sein.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich komme zu einem anderem Schluss," sagte er schließlich, "Ich traue ihm, warum sollte er das alles nur spielen?"

"Keine Ahnung," sagte Hermine, "Er ist sehr nett, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher! Sein Lachen, seine Augen, er..."

_"Harry," _drang Simons Stimme in sein Ohr. Sie klang schmerzverzerrt. Er schrie. _"Hilf mir!"_

"Simon!" rief er entsetzt. Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn ratlos an. Er sprang auf, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und rannte los.

_"Simon wo bist du?" _fragte er in Gedanken.

"Harry, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Ginny, die ihm folgte.

"Simon ist in Gefahr," erklärte er kurz, _"Wo bist du?" _wiederholte er.

_"Siebter Stock, dritter Korridor..." _Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf verstummte plötzlich. Harry beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er hörte hinter sich die Schritte von Hermine und Ginny. Hastig stieg er die Stufen hinauf.

_"Dritter Korridor, links oder rechts?" _dachte Harry, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er wandte sich an Ginny und Hermine.

"Wir müssen ihn finden! Er ist irgendwo hier oben!" sagte er panisch, _"Simon, warum antwortest du nicht?" _Doch dieser blieb stumm. Harry rannte in den Gang nach rechts, Hermine nach links, Ginny rannte gerade aus. und versuchte es einen Korridor weiter. Simon war nirgends zu finden. Er rannte zurück zum Ausgangspunkt. Hermine war auch schon auf dem Rückweg, auch sie hatte ihn nicht gefunden.

"Harry was ist los," fragte sie, doch Harry konnte nicht antworten, denn in dem Moment hörten sie Ginny entsetzt aufschreien. Harry warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu und rannte los. Ein grelles Licht ließ ihn stoppen. Ginny stand da und starrte auf etwas, das vor ihr sein musste. Harry konnte es nicht sehen. Erst als er um die Ecke bog, sah er einen Körper auf dem Boden liegend, der fast gänzlich von weiß-blauen Flammen verschlungen wurde.

"Simon," dachte er entsetzt.

_"Finite Incantatem," _schrie Hermine und ein gelber Lichtstahl durchbrach das kalte Licht der Flammen. Sie lösten sich von einem Moment zum nächsten auf. Simon blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Seine Kleidung war fast gänzlich durch das Feuer verbrannt, seine Haut warf Blasen und war stark gerötet. Der beißende Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft. Harry näherte sich ihm und drehte den leblosen Körper auf den Rücken. Der Oberkörper, Arme, Hände und ein Teil des Gesichts waren von den Flammen entstellt worden. Und Harry konnte kein Anzeichen auf Leben erkennen. Simons Augen waren fest geschlossen.

"Bitte Simon," flehte Harry, "Was steht ihr hier rum?" fuhr er Ginny und Hermine an und Tränen standen in seinen Augen, "Holt einen Lehrer, schnell!" Ginny und Hermine wandten sich von dem Anblick ab und waren keine Sekunde später aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

"Simon," versuchte er erneut, doch es war aussichtslos, nichts regte sich, "Bitte, du darfst nicht tot sein." Harry versuchte mit seinen Händen das Herz zu ertasten, vielleicht schlug es noch. Die Haut fühlte sich sehr warm an. Beim Berühren der Haut, platzten einige Blasen und eine Mischung aus Blut und etwas anderem lief hinaus. Doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. Simons Herz schlug kaum merklich, und Harry stellte eine schwache Atmung fest. ´Er braucht dringend Hilfe, dachte er. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Voller Verzweiflung hielt er seine Hand flach auf Simons Brust.

"Atme Simon, nicht aufhören. Es kommt sicher gleich Hilfe," flüsterte er, "Madame Pomfrey kriegt dich wieder hin. Du wirst schon sehen, aber bitte,... bitte nicht sterben"

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Harry sprach leise mit Simon, die Atmung immer kontrollierend. Harry spürte dass Simon langsam schwächer wurde. Die Atmung war kaum noch zu spüren.

"Beeilt euch," rief Harry, als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte, die sich ihm näherten, "Er hält nicht mehr lange durch."

"Mr. Potter, was..." Professor McGonagall kam um die Ecke und erschrak. Harry wusste bei ihrem Anblick, dass sie nur durch Zufall hier war. Ginny und Hermine hatten sie verpasst.

Sie hockte hastig neben Simon nieder und überprüfte automatisch Puls und Atmung.

"Er lebt!" sagte McGonagall erleichtert, aber sie zog trotzdem ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte ein paar Worte. Danach wurde Simons Atmung wieder kräftiger.

"Wer ist das?" fragte sie.

"Simon Lestrange," antwortete Harry.

"Helfen Sie mir ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen!" sagte Professor McGonagall fordernd und beschwor eine Trage.

Harry nickte und hob Simon Körper auf das Gestell. Harrys Hände waren über und über mit Blut beschmiert und Simon war schwer. Ginny und Hermine, gefolgt von Professor Snape kamen hinzu. Ginny jappte ganz schön. Sie schienen durch das ganze Schloss gelaufen zu sein.

"Ging nicht schneller," erklärte Hermine völlig außer Atem, aber dann sah, sie, dass Professor McGonagall bereits anwesend war.

"Ist er ... ist er tot?" fragte Ginny und sah entsetzt auf die Trage hinunter.

"Nein," antwortete Harry erleichtert, "Nur bewusstlos."

Snape beschwor eine Decke und legte sie auf Simons fast nackten Körper, dann machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Snape, der, wie Harry fand sehr blass und bedrückt wirkte, voran, Harry, Ginny und Hermine gingen neben Simon her und Professor McGonagall bildete das Schlusslicht und dirigierte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Trage.

Madame Pomfrey erschrak, als sie auf Simon hinunter sah. Sie und Professor Snape legten ihn vorsichtig auf ein Bett, dann hastete sie in einen Nebenraum und kam mit einer Menge Binden und einem Kessel, der mit einem Zaubertrank gefüllt war, wieder hinaus.

Mit einem Blick auf die drei Schüler sagte sie: "Vielleicht solltet ihr gehen!"

"Ich bleibe bei ihm," sagte Harry entschieden.

"OK, aber die Mädchen können auf keinen Fall bleiben." Ginny und Hermine wandten sich zum Gehen.

"Einen Moment bitte," sagte Snape scharf und folgte ihnen. Professor McGonagall beschwor ein Wandgestell, das den anderen den Blick auf Simon verdeckte, dann verließ sie mit den anderen den Krankenflügel, um Dumbledore über den Vorfall zu informieren.

"Mr. Potter," sagte Madame Pomfrey, "Wenn sie darauf bestehen, bei ihm zu bleiben, könnten sie mir eventuell einen Moment helfen?" Harry nickte und umging das Wandgestell und stand nun hilflos neben dem Bett.

"Sie können, die Binden mit dem Zaubertrank tränken. Wir müssen die gesamte verbrannte Haut mit Binden einwickeln." Harry nickte, nahm eine Rolle mit einem Verband und hockte sich neben den Kessel.

"Werden Sie ihn wieder hinkriegen?" fragte er interessiert.

"Wenn wir Glück haben, wird er nicht einmal eine Narbe davon tragen, aber es wird dauern." Harry nickte stumm. Madame Pomfrey entfernte mit ihrem Zauberstab, die restlichen Fetzen, die von Simons Kleidung übrig geblieben waren, dann nahm sie den Verband entgegen, den Harry ihr hinhielt. Sie wickelte diesen vorsichtig um die rechte Hand, jeden Finger einzeln. Schweigend tauchte Harry weitere Binden in den Trank und Madame Pomfrey umwickelte beide Arme und Hände.

"Beim Oberkörper müssen sie mir jetzt helfen," sagte sie. Sie erklärte kurz was sie vor hatte und Harry ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und setzte den immer noch bewusstlosen Simon auf. Schnell und sicher wickelte sie den Verband um Simons Oberkörper.

Als dieser wieder lag nahm sie ein großes Tuch, tränkte es mit dem Trank und legte es auf die vom Feuer stark betroffene rechte Gesichtshälfte.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Snape, der in dem Moment zu ihnen trat. Er war immer noch unnatürlich blass.

"Er wird es überleben! Ich muss noch ein starkes Schmerzmittel holen, dann sind wir soweit, dass wir ihn aufwecken können." Snape nickte gequält und Madame Pomfrey rauschte davon.

"Wer war das?" fragte Snape in seiner gewohnten Schärfe und betrachtete Harry eindringlich.

"Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Ginny hat ihn gefunden, aber der Gang war bereits leer," sagte Harry wahrheitsgetreu.

"Keinen Verdacht?" fragte Snape weiter. Harry dachte an Ron. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihm etwas derart grausames zutrauen würde.

"Nein, Sir." sagte er.

Madame Pomfrey trat wieder hinzu. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Simon und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Simon öffnete seine Augen. Sein Blick war schmerzerfüllt, aber Madame Pomfrey tröpfelte etwas von dem Schmerztrank in seinem Mund und er schien augenblicklich ruhiger zu werden.

"Simon, wie geht es dir?" fragte Snape und vergaß seine Distanz, die er sonst ihm gegenüber pflegte, wenn andere Schüler in der Nähe waren. Simon sagte nichts. Er versuchte ein Nicken, doch es schien ihm weh zu tun, also ließ er es bleiben.

Snape, sah nun zu Madame Pomfrey auf.

"Brauchen Sie noch mehr von dem Combusto-Trank?" Sie nickte, "Ich werde jetzt kurz mit Dumbledore sprechen müssen, danach werde ich Ihnen noch einen Kessel zubereiten." Daraufhin verließ Snape den Krankenflügel.

"Mr. Potter, Sie bleiben bei Mr. Lestrange. Ich muss bei Mr. Caulwell die Verbände wechseln, wenn ihnen irgendetwas auffällt, sich sein Zustand verschlechtert, rufen sie mich bitte. Sofort!" Harry nickte und sie verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Er senkte seinen Kopf. Simon war fast gänzlich in Verbände eingewickelt und konnte sich vor lauter Schmerzen immer noch nicht bewegen.

_"Harry, ... Danke!" _hörte er Simons Stimme, _"Ich wusste nicht, ob ich noch die Kraft hatte, dich zu rufen!"_

_"Wer hat das getan?" _fragte Harry, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich hören wollte.

_"Ron! Er kam hinter mir her. Ich hatte keine Chance! Habe zu spät seine Wut erkannt und als ich dann meinen Zauberstab zur Verteidigung hatte war es zu spät!"_ hörte er Simon wieder sagen, _"Er ist verbrannt." _Harry wusste erst nicht was er sagen sollte. Ron, warum? Das passte nun überhaupt nicht zu ihm.

_"Ich hatte ihn schon verdächtigt," _sagte Harry_, "Aber ich ...ich fass es nicht."_

_"Ihr habt über mich geredet, stimmt´s?"_

_"Ja," _gab Harry zu und dachte erneut an Hermines Anschuldigungen.

_"Was denkst du darüber?" _fragte Simon und die Stimme in seinem Ohr wirkte erschöpft.

_"Nun, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube es nicht."_

_"Ja," _sagte er, _"Ich bin kein Todesser. Das stimmt! Wenn die anderen auch so denken würden wie du, könnte ich glatt ein ruhiges Leben führen." _Harry nickte.

_"Tut es sehr weh?" _fragte Harry um das Thema zu wechseln.

_"Es ist besser geworden, aber ich wage nicht mich zu bewegen, nicht zu sprechen. Die Schmerzen würden wiederkommen."_

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Madame Pomfrey kam nach etwa einer Stunde wieder zu ihnen. Sie gab ihm noch einmal Schmerztropfen. Eine weitere Stunde später brachte sie den Kessel wieder ans Bett. Die Verbände mussten gewechselt werden.

Harry musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass viele Brandblasen ein wenig zurückgegangen waren und die Haut nicht mehr so rot war, wie noch vor zwei Stunden.

"Es wird drei oder vier Tage dauern, bis die Haut sich vollständig von dem Angriff erholt hat," erklärte sie. Dann verließ sie die beiden kurz und kam mit einer Schüssel heißer Suppe wieder. Simon wurde im Bett aufgesetzt, aber da beide Hände dick in feuchte Tücher und Verbände eingewickelt waren, konnte er nicht einmal selbstständig Essen.

"Ich komme, nach dem Essen wieder," sagte er zu Simon. Dieser versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang und der Schmerz schien für kurze Zeit seinen Körper zu durchdringen.

_"Bis später," _hörte Harry seine Stimme und wandte sich von Simon und Madame Pomfrey ab.

Harry ging betrübt zum Abendessen. Warum hatte Ron das getan? Immerhin hatte Snape nach dem Vorfall mit Owen dem Täter den Schulverweis angedroht. Wenn Snape herausfand, dass Ron für den Angriff von Simon verantwortlich war, dann würde er kein Erbarmen zeigen. Er würde Ron hochkant aus der Schule werfen und Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Rons Eltern darauf reagieren würden.

Harry biss ein paar Mal von seinem Brot ab, doch er hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger. Er wagte es nicht zum Phönixhaustisch hinüber zu sehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er Ron sah, aber er war sicher, dass er in irgendeiner Art ausrasten würde.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er meist im Krankenflügel. Der Unterricht ging an ihm vorbei und es war nichts Außergewöhnliches daran, wenn er aus einer Stunde herauskam und nicht wusste, worüber der Lehrer eigentlich geredet hatte. Simon war auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Am zweiten Tag hatte er wieder angefangen zu sprechen. Zwar schien es immer noch schmerzhaft zu sein, doch es wurde besser.

Immer wenn Professor Snape zu Simon kam, verließ Harry den Raum. Nicht aus Höflichkeit, sondern, weil er die Gegenwart von Snape nicht ertragen konnte.

Doch er ging nie weit weg. Er hoffte jedes Mal inständig, dass Snape nicht wutentbrannt den Krankenflügel verließ und sich auf die Suche nach Ron machte. Doch dies war nie der Fall. Simon schien sein Wort zu halten. Harry hatte ihn gebeten, Ron nicht zu verpetzen und Simon tat dies nicht. Ein weiterer Beweis, dass er nicht der Bösewicht sein konnte, für den man ihn hielt.

Harry hatte Ron nur einmal gesehen. Er saß alleine in der Großen Halle am Ende des Phönixhaustisches. Er war unnatürlich blass und starrte auf seine Schale mit Porridge, doch er aß nichts. _Du hast allen Grund dir Vorwürfe zu machen!´ _dachte Harry. Ron sah auf und starrte entsetzt Harry an. Hatte Harry tatsächlich seine Gedanken in ihn hinein projiziert? Harry konnte Rons Augen sehen und sie schienen ängstlich zu sein. Schnell wandte sich Ron um und sah zum Lehrertisch hinauf, wo Professor McGonagall und Professor McPherson sich unterhielten und gelegentlich ihre Blicke über die Menge schweifen ließen. Harry wandte sich von ihm ab. Er spürte seine Wut und den Hass gegen Ron in sich aufsteigen, doch er wusste, dass die möglicherweise blinde Wut, in die er geraten würde, wenn er weiter über Ron nachdachte, auch ihm selbst schaden würde. Immerhin waren Lehrer vor Ort.

Am vierten Tag nach dem Angriff auf Simon war von den Blasen, die das Feuer geworfen hatte nichts mehr zu sehen, doch Simon spürte immer noch ein Brennen auf der Haut und er war insgesamt körperlich noch sehr schwach. Harry war noch vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei ihm gewesen. Madame Pomfrey, die gerade das Frühstück ans Bett brachte, erwähnte, dass Simon spätestens am nächsten Tag den Krankenflügel verlassen könne.

Harry verabschiedete sich schließlich von Simon und rannte hinunter zu den Klassenräumen für Zauberkunst. Völlig außer Atem erreichte er die Tür. Die anderen hatten bereits angefangen.

Als er eintrat, wurde er von Professor McPhersons strengen Blick begrüßt, doch sie sagte nichts. Schweigend setzte Harry sich auf einen freien Stuhl und sie fuhr fort. Das Apparieren, welches sie gerade lernten, war eine sehr schwierige Sache, da es in erster Linie eine Kopfsache war. Beinahe einen Monat lernten sie jetzt schon geographische Details, der näheren Umgebung, welches Harry sehr zu schaffen musste, aber wenn er es nicht lernte, konnte es durchaus passieren, dass er, wenn er einen Fehler machte, statt am Ufer in der Mitte eines Sees wieder auftauchte.

"Also," fragte Professor McPherson, "wenn ich in die Winkelgasse apparieren will, wie lautet der korrekte Code?" Dem folgte allgemeines Schweigen. Harry sah zu der Lehrerin auf. Er wusste lediglich, dass es in der Winkelgasse einen Apparierplatz gab, aber er konnte nichts über die genauen Koordinaten, noch über den dazugehörigen Code sagen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Niemand meldete sich.

Moment mal?´ stoppte er seine Gedanken. Nicht einmal Hermine?...

Hermine! dachte Harry. Doch als er erneut in die Gesichter seiner Klassenkameraden blickte, musste er feststellen, dass sie gar nicht da war. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihr. Er hatte sie seit Tagen nur im Unterricht gesehen, da er seine ganze Freizeit bei Simon im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte.

Nur einmal hatte er nach dem Unterricht kurz ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Sie wusste nicht, dass Ron Simon attackiert hatte, obwohl sie es vermutete. Sie hatte sich nach Simon erkundigt. Trotz des ungeheuerlichen Verdachts, den sie geäußert hatte, mochte sie ihn immer noch und war über den Vorfall sehr bestürzt, doch sie wagte es nicht Simon unter die Augen zu treten. Die Skepsis, dass vielleicht doch etwas Wahres an ihrem Traum sein könnte hielt sie davon ab, ihn im Krankenflügel zu besuchen.

Hermines Abwesenheit in Zauberkunst irritierte Harry sehr und es fiel ihm schwer dem Unterricht zu folgen. Nach dem Unterricht ging er zu Neville, der gerade gehen wollte.

"Neville, wo ist Hermine?" fragte er ihn und hielt ihn am Umhang fest.

"Ich weiß nicht, habe sie seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen," antwortete dieser und ging.

In Muggelkunde schaffte er es, nicht an Hermines Fehlen zu denken. Ihr ging es vielleicht nicht gut, war erkältet oder so. Wenn etwas mit ihr passiert wäre, hätte er es sicher schon von irgendjemandem erfahren.

Er hatte sich wie immer sehr gut während des Unterrichts amüsiert. Draco hatte versucht sich mit einem Muggelfön die Haare zu trocknen. Danach waren seine Haare ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie erinnerten Harry an einen Wischmopp. Als er den Unterricht verließ würde er von Ginny überrascht, die sich wartend an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Als er den Klassenraum verließ, kam sie auf ihn zu.

"Ginny, was machst du hier," stotterte er.

"Na ja, ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen und da du wahrscheinlich wieder auf dem Weg zu Simon bist..." Harry lächelte verlegen und ging neben ihr her.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Ginny interessiert.

"Ganz gut, er kann morgen wieder raus," antwortete er.

"Owen war heute auch das erste mal wieder im Unterricht," erzählte Ginny, "Wir haben mit den Ravenclaws zusammen Verwandlung gehabt."

"Gibt es eigentlich schon einen Täter?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Nein, ich glaube auch nicht, dass irgendein Slytherin blöd genug ist und seine Tat offen zugibt." sagte Ginny, "Hat Simon denn irgendetwas über seinen Angreifer sagen können."

"Mmh,... ja." gab Harry zu. Er wusste nicht ob er ihr wirklich die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Sie würde ausrasten und dann würde es vielleicht doch jemand erfahren. Besser es blieb ein Geheimnis zwischen Simon, Ron und Harry.

"Wer denn?" drängte Ginny, blieb stehen und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Harry tat es ihr gleich.

"Ich ... ich glaube nicht, dass du es wissen solltest, sagte er verlegen.

"War es Ron?" fragte sie. Da hatte er sein Problem. Warum hatte er vorhin nicht nein gesagt? Warum hatte er da nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht? Er schwieg und sah Ginny an.

"Es war Ron," sagte Ginny jetzt entschiedener. Harry wusste, dass sie ihn verdächtigte, aber es war bisher nur ein Verdacht. Er sagte immer nichts.

"Harry sag wenigstens ja oder nein!" sagte sie und sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an.

"Wenn es so wäre, was würdest du tun?" fragte Harry, "Willst du mit ansehen, dass Snape deinen Bruder von der Schule wirft." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ja, siehst du," sagte Harry und trat ein Schritt näher an sie heran, "Je weniger darüber Bescheid wissen, wer es war, umso geringer ist die Gefahr, dass jemand dahinter kommt. Simon hält dicht."

"Es war Ron..." sagte Ginny nun verzweifelt. Vielleicht war es auch ein klein bisschen Wut, die Harry in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

"Bitte, sag Hermine nichts. Sie ist immer noch nicht wirklich in der Lage sich zwischen den beiden zu entscheiden."

"Hermine glaubt auch, dass es Ron war." sagte Ginny. Harry wollte darauf nicht antworten. Er wollte sie nicht fragen, wo Hermine war und betrachtete Ginny schweigend und versuchte seine negativen Gedanken so weit in den Hintergrund zu verdrängen, dass er sich voll und ganz auf Ginny konzentrieren konnte. Sollte er sich trauen sie zu umarmen? Nah genug, stand sie bei ihm, aber er tat es nicht. Ginny bemerkte seinen interessierten Blick und wich diesem verlegen aus. Dann sah sie flüchtig den Gang entlang und näherte sich ihm.

Sie drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und wollte sich beschämt wieder zurückziehen, doch Harry hielt sie fest und umarmte sie. Ginny lächelte verlegen und errötete leicht.

"Ich... ähm, ich muss ... ich treffe mich gleich mit..." stotterte Ginny. Harry sah sie an und wusste, dass ihr die Situation peinlich war und nun nach einen Grund suchte sich ihr zu entziehen. Harry lächelte.

"Nein, Ginny," sagte er ruhig und er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sie auf den Mund. Ihre Lippen waren so süß und er wollte nicht von ihnen lassen. Er zog sie näher an sich heran. Ginnys Hände strichen ihm sanft über den Rücken und Harry erschauderte. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch waren nie so aktiv gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken, außer dass er sie nie im Leben wieder loslassen wollte. Doch als er ihre feuchte Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte und sie einließ, strömten unzählige Gedanken und Gefühle auf ihn ein.

_Ginny saß weinend in ihrem Zimmer im Fuchsbau... Plötzlich saß sie einsam in der Kammer des Schreckens und Tom Riddle kam aus seinem Tagebuch... Das letzte Quidditchspiel... der kaputte Besen,... Simon der brennend vor ihr lag._

Erschrocken stieß er Ginny von sich. Ich will nicht,´ dachte er und bemerkte ihren irritierten Blick.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ... ich - ich kann nicht," sagte er matt, "Ich muss zu Simon." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und verließ den Gang. Er wusste nicht, ob sie etwas gespürt hatte, aber er hörte ihre Schritte, die hinter ihm herliefen.

"Harry, was ist los?" fragte sie. Er wandte seinen Blick zurück und verlangsamte seinen Schritt.

"Es... es tut mir leid," stotterte er erneut. Er wusste dass er keine Erklärung abgeben konnte. Schweigend stiegen sie nebeneinander die Stufen zum Krankenflügel hinauf. Als sie die Tür erreichten drehte er sich zu Ginny.

"Ich muss mit Simon unter vier Augen reden. Ich kann dir das nicht erklären, aber du musst mir glauben,... Ich liebe dich!" sagte er leise und umarmte sie. Sie wollte ihn erneut küssen, aber er wandte seinen Kopf von ihr ab. Schließlich gab er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

"Wir können uns nach dem Abendbrot noch mal treffen, ja?" fragte er. Ginnys Augen verrieten, dass sie enttäuscht und sehr durcheinander war. Er würde es ihr erklären müssen, aber nicht jetzt. Ginny nickte und er betrat den Krankenflügel. Simon hatte das Zaubertränkebuch von Snape auf seinem Schoß liegen, doch er las nicht darin, sondern unterhielt sich mit der Person, die Harry am wenigsten sehen wollte: Draco Malfoy.

"Komm rein, Harry!" forderte Simon ihn auf und winkte ihn zu sich hinüber. Als dieser jedoch Harrys beunruhigte Miene erkannte, sah er Draco kurz an und sagte schließlich: "Draco wollte sowieso jetzt gehen. Draco stand von seinem Stuhl auf, warf Harry einen verächtlichen Blick zu, dann verließ er den Krankenflügel.

"Simon! Ich MUSS Okklumentik lernen!" sagte Harry.

"Was glaubst du, was wir seit zwei Monaten machen?" fragte Simon und lächelte, "Ja, ja, das bekannte Problem der Legilimentiker... Du hast sie geküsst." Harry nickte.

"Ich muss wissen, wie ich mich davor verschließe," erklärte Harry verzweifelt, "Ich will ihr nicht jedes mal ihre Gedanken durchleuchten, wenn ich sie küsse." Simon nickte, klappte das Buch zu und legte es auf seinen Nachtisch.

"Schön, dass du endlich davon überzeugt bist, dass du es lernen musst, das macht es für dich einfacher. Setz dich!" forderte Simon ihn auf. Was dann folgte war Harry schon allzu gut bekannt. Simon, der zwar körperlich immer noch nicht wieder ganz fit war, unterwies ihm erneut einer Okklumentikstunde.

Harry war ziemlich geschafft, als er nach der Mittagspause den Krankenflügel verließ. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte es endlich geschafft zu haben, Simons Blicken stand zu halten, verschärfte dieser seine Fähigkeit und schaffte es somit immer wieder in Harrys Gedanken einzubrechen. Harry konnte ihm länger widerstehen, als zur ersten Stunde Anfang Januar, aber Simon fand immer wieder eine kleine Lücke. Simon musste inzwischen jedes Detail seines Lebens kennen, aber ihm war es egal. Hauptsache er lernte Okklumentik und der nun entflammte Wille machte ihn stärker.

Harry erschien ziemlich ausgelaugt zum Kräuterkundeunterricht. Was für ein schrecklicher Tag´ dachte er und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit Professor Sprout zu widmen, doch etwas beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Hermine war immer noch nicht zum Unterricht erschienen, auch fiel ihm auf, dass Ron fehlte. Die Abwesenheit der beiden irritierte ihn sehr und es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, sich mit seiner Pflanze zu beschäftigen.

Nach dem Unterricht streifte er eine Zeit ziellos im Schloss umher. Er hatte keinen Nerv, Simon im Krankenflügel zu besuchen, sondern wollte herausfinden, wo sich Hermine und Ron aufhielten.

In der Bibliothek traf er auf Ginny. Er ging zu ihr, aber er blieb sehr reserviert, als er sich zu ihr setzte. Sie sah ihn ein wenig enttäuscht an, doch er hatte andere Sachen im Kopf. Als Harry Ginny über die rätselhafte Abwesenheit von Hermine und Ron erzählt hatte, schüttelte sie ebenfall unwissend den Kopf. Sie wusste nichts. Sie hatte Hermine ebenfalls bereits gesucht, sie aber nicht gefunden. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und baten eine Phönixhausschülerin, die Harry nicht kannte, im Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Schlafsälen nach den beiden zu sehen, doch diese kam ohne neue Informationen wieder heraus.

Beim Abendessen wurde Harry so langsam unruhig, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Ginny und Harry hatten jede Möglichkeit ausgenutzt um sie zu finden. Es musste doch noch eine Möglichkeit geben? Dachte Harry, Aber klar, warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? Wenn die beiden irgendwo in Hogwarts waren, dann mussten sie auf der Karte  des Rumtreibers abgebildet sein.

Hastig rannte er in seinen Schlafsaal. Er öffnete seinen Koffer. Plop´, Harry hatte das Apparierbuch längst vergessen Es verschwand und tauchte auf seinem Bett wieder auf. Er beachtete es nicht weiter, sondern suchte in seinen Sachen nach der Karte.

Nachdem er sie gefunden hatte steckte er sie in die Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zurück zu Ginny. In einer ruhigen Ecke, aktivierte Harry die Karte und eine Menge schwarzer Punkte erschienen darauf. Harry suchte sämtliche Gänge ab. Ginny die Ländereien. Doch sie fanden sie nicht. Harry wollte die Karte gerade wieder löschen, als er innehielt. Der Name Hermine Granger stand neben einem Punkt und laut Karte befand sie sich in der Großen Halle. Harry sah auf. Es waren viele Schüler da, aber er konnte Hermine nicht sehen. Irritiert stand er auf und ging zu dem Ort, an welchem Hermine sein sollte, aber sie war nicht zu sehen auch nicht zu spüren. Sie trug also keinen Tarnumhang. Harry traute dem Ganzen nicht. Bei einem erneuten Blick auf die Karte, war der Punkt, der mit Hermines Namen versehen war, wieder verschwunden.

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und war sehr durcheinander, als er zu Ginny zurückkehrte. Harry erklärte ihr, was die Karte ihm gezeigt hatte.

"Vielleicht ist sie kaputt?" mutmaßte Ginny, "Sie ist nicht mehr die neueste und schon ein wenig verknickt." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ihm war, als ob irgendetwas geschehen sei, was er sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie kaputt ist," sagte Harry, „Keine Ahnung, aber ich befürchte, hier geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu."

„Harry OK, ich…" Ginny schluckte, „Ich gehe zu Professor McGonagall und du fragst Schüler aus dem Phönixhaus, wann sie die beiden zuletzt gesehen haben…" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Ginny von ihr ab. Harry sah ihr nur erstaunt hinterher. Er hatte einige Schüler befragt, aber bekam keine gescheiten Antworten. Ginny ließ sich am Abend nicht mehr blicken und er gab es auf noch etwas herauszufinden.

Am nächsten Tag wurde seine Beunruhigung größer. Zum Glück hatte er freitags nur bis mittags Unterricht, aber er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Permanent wanderte sein Blick zu den leeren Plätzen auf der anderen Seite des Klassenraumes, wo Ron und Hermine für gewöhnlich saßen. Ihr rätselhaftes Verschwinden sprach sich schnell herum. Jeder Schüler schien es inzwischen zu wissen und auch den Lehrern, war es nicht unbekannt. Harry sah Professor McPherson mit Professor Flitwick sprechen und fand, dass seine Lehrerin sehr beunruhigt wirkte.

Nach dem Unterricht ging er gedankenverloren zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, dann aber ohne irgendeinen Schüler zu beachten weiter zu den Schlafsälen.

Erneut zog er die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. Er fand, in der Höhe der Toilette, wo die Maulende Myrthe lebte, einen Punkt, der mit Rons Namen versehen war. Harry wollte gerade aufspringen und dorthin laufen, als ihn etwas stoppte. Auf der Fensterbank lagen zwei Zauberstäbe, die unter Harrys Kleidung hervorlugten. Er ging zögernd hin und nahm seine Wäsche herunter.

"Das gibt es nicht," sagte er flüsternd und nahm einen von ihnen in die Hand. Er hatte ihn schon tausendmal gesehen. Am Griff waren die Buchstaben H und G eingraviert worden. Es handelte sich zweifellos, um Hermines und der andere, da war Harry sich sicher, gehörte Ron.

to be continued

Entschuldigt bitte diesen Cliffhanger, aber ich muss mir da noch was für das nächste Kapitel aufheben. Mal ehrlich, wenn ich noch mehr Krankenflügelszenen schreibe, dann entpuppt sich Madame Pomfrey noch zur Hauptperson! g Aber es wird bald wieder ein wenig ruhiger…

Ich wollte mich nicht wegen zu weniger Reviews beklagen, aber anscheinend haben alle, die es gelesen haben, es als Aufforderung verstanden. Es waren nicht gerade wenige und ich möchte allen ganz herzlich dafür danken:  
black-eyed-april: Du hast mich voll durchschaut. Den Brief werde ich nicht noch schreiben, wenn du das verzeihst. Ginny/ Harry wird so langsam… Ich taste mich da so langsam heran… Die Auflösung zu Simons Frage, tja, dass könnte ein Problem werden, werde ich aber irgendwo sicher noch mal einstreuen können…

Sabysemilla: Reicht es nicht, dass Simon schon ständig von seinen Mitschülern verdächtigt wird??? Müssen jetzt schon meine treuen Fans auf ihn herumhacken??? Der arme Junge! gg Du darfst dich ganz besonders auf das nächste Kapitel freuen!!! g Du weißt sicher noch, was ich versprochen habe zu schreiben…

Pe: Harry war schon immer irgendwie komisch, aber verzeih ihm, er hatte ein hartes Leben und ich möchte nicht mit ihm tauschen wollen.

Geckole: Schön auch mal deine Meinung gehört zu haben. Kein Slash… Nein, das mag ich auch nicht. Witzig, spannend, romantisch… Na, übertreib mal nicht am Romantischen, muss ich noch ein wenig arbeiten…

Birdie: Ich will ja nicht, dass du mir verhungerst… ich geh mal davon aus, dass diese 12 Seiten fürs erste den Hunger stillen.

mrsgaladriel: Danke für dein Kompliment und du hast recht, ich mache es mit laufenden Storys genauso!

anettemargarete: Herzlich Willkommen! Wieder ein Fan mehr??? Die Tastatur lass ich besser nicht qualmen, denn wenn ich meinen Computer zu sehr reize, gibt er eines Tages womöglich noch den Geist auf und ich müsste die Story per Hand weiter schreiben, mit der Konsequenz, dass niemand außer mir und Raven das Ende der Geschichte kennen wird … gg

Liesel: Nochmals ein herzliches Willkommen. Tja, was Sirius wohl sagen würde? So ganz begeistert würde er nicht sein…

Ravenclaw2: Warum sollte ich aufhören? Wie ich mich seit fast zwei Jahren darauf gefreut habe, „Die Sache mit Justin" zu schreiben, freue ich mich auch auf den Showdown am Ende des Buches. Es sind nur noch ganz wenige Kapitel freu bis dieser anfängt.

AlexBlack5: Ja, ja ich weiß… Bei Justin war ich mir anfangs nicht sicher, aber ich habe nur die englische Fassung hier in BI und die andere bei meinen Eltern und als ich nachschlagen wollte, habe ich die Stelle im englischen Buch nicht gefunden, also habe ich mich auf die Infos aus dem Film gestützt. (Im zweiten, in einer nicht gezeigten Szene, stellt sich Justin als Muggel vor). Das andere war mir gar nicht so bewusst. Ich werde das mal demnächst nachschlagen… da ja sowieso noch Änderungen in den vorangehenden Kapiteln anstehen, kann ich das gleich mit abändern.


	16. Das Verschwindekabinett

Sorry, für den oberfiesen Cliffhanger... Mit diesem Chap laufe ich Gefahr, das zweite Halbjahr mit Action zu überladen, aber es wird danach wieder ein wenig ruhiger zu gehen... glaube ich...

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, Namen und Handlungsorte gehören JK Rowling. Einzig der Charakter von Simon Lestrange ist von mir hinzugefügt worden (Nachname ebenfalls von JK Rowling). Die Worte von Peeves sind von einem Witz den mir Phie letztens erzählt hatte (Wie lautet das Motto der Mienensucher?) und die Inschrift über der Tür stammt, wie sollte es anders sein, von einem Lacrimosa-Text.

**Das Verschwindekabinett**

Harry starrte fassungslos auf die beiden Zauberstäbe. Wie kamen sie in den Schlafsaal? Es sei denn...´ Harrys Überlegungen stoppten. Draco Malfoy kam in den Raum und schenkte ihm ein verächtliches Grinsen.

"Na, Potter, machst du dir Sorgen um dieses Schlammblut und den Blutsverräter?" fragte er und sah interessiert auf die beiden Zauberstäbe hinab.

"Malfoy, was hast du getan???" fragte Harry wütend. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, wie diese beiden Zauberstäbe in den Schlafsaal gerieten und zwangsläufig verdächtigte er Draco. Doch dieser grinste nur und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

"Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!" antwortete dieser, "und wenn, würde ich es dir nicht auf die Nase binden."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht, oder kannst du dir erklären, wie diese hier in unseren Schlafsaal kommen?" bohrte Harry weiter und hielt die beiden Zauberstabe, so, dass Draco sie genau sehen konnte. Harrys Wut stieg rasend in ihm auf... Zusätzlich machte sich Angst in ihm breit. Was war mit den beiden passiert?´

"Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Draco. Harry war sich sicher, dass er log, denn er konnte es in Dracos grau-blauen Augen sehen.

"Du lügst!" sagte Harry frei heraus.

"Mag sein," sagte Draco und ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, "Was willst du tun?" Harry war kurz davor Draco irgendeinen Fluch aufzuhalsen, doch er wusste, dass dieser nur darauf wartete, dass er den ersten Schritt tat.

Draco ließ Harry keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er war auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. Harry überlegte was er tun sollte. Am besten wäre es irgendeinen Lehrer hinzu zu ziehen, aber dafür müsste Harry den Schlafsaal verlassen und Draco stand immer noch in der Tür. Egal was er tun würde, er hatte die schlechteren Karten.

"Was ist nun schon wieder los?" fragte Simon, als er hinter Draco die Tür öffnete.

"Schön dich zu sehen!" sagte Harry, "Hat dich Madame Pomfrey endlich gehen lassen?" Simon nickte und sah zu Draco.

"Potter verdächtigt mich wegen dem Verschwinden von diesen ... diesen beiden... na du weißt schon!" Dann wandte sich Simon wieder an Harry.

"Malfoy hat irgendetwas mit Hermine und Ron gemacht und das ist der Beweis." Harry zeigte Simon die beiden Zauberstäbe und dieser nahm sie entgegen. Er betrachtete sie lange und führte mit dem von Hermine einen leichten Zauber aus. Eine einzelne schwarze Rose kam aus dem Zauberstab.

"Sehr schöner Zauberstab," kommentierte er, "Also Draco, was weißt du?" Draco sah zu Simon auf. Wenn Harry seiner Legilimentik trauen konnte, hatte Draco Angst.

"Simon, nein, dass kannst du nicht tun... du...," stotterte Draco und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

"Warum nicht," fragte Simon ruhig. Harry wusste, was Simon tat und wie sich Draco fühlen musste. Obwohl er ebenfalls in Dracos Augen sah, konnte er allerdings nichts wahrnehmen, außer Angst. Schließlich ließ Simon von ihm ab.

"Sie sind im Verschwindekabinett," sagte Simon.

"Simon! Du  bist so ..." setzte Draco an.

"Pass auf was du sagst," drohte Simon. Dracos Mund schloss sich, dann wandte er sich zum gehen.

"Draco,..." ermahnte Simon. "Du bleibst hier. Dass hast du dir selbst eingebrockt..."

"ICH?" schrie Draco, "Ich habe nichts getan und das weißt du!"

"Du und deine Kumpels," sagte Simon und sah Draco scharf an.

"Du lässt mich ins offene Messer rennen, nur damit du..."

"Keine Diskussionen mehr! Sonst lernst du mich erst richtig kennen!" sagte Simon drohend, dann wurde es still. Harry wusste, dass Simon seine Legilimentik eingesetzt hatte um Draco zu zwingen, die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Das war brutal, aber wenn Harry besser wäre, hätte er es selbst wahrscheinlich nicht anders gemacht.

"Also, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Simon und sah sich interessiert um.

"Wir müssen einen Lehrer informieren," antwortete Harry.

"Potter, ich fliege von der Schule, wenn das rauskommt!" sagte Draco hysterisch. Auch nicht schlecht,´ dachte Harry, Crabbe und Goyle auch und ich bin mit Nott alleine im Schlafsaal!´

"Na, na, Harry!" sagte Simon, der anscheinend wieder Harrys Gedanken verfolgt hatte, "keiner soll von der Schule fliegen!"

"Aber schau dir Fréderic an," warf Harry nervös ein, "Erinnerst du dich, wie er letztes Jahr wieder heraus kam? Er hat seinen Verstand verloren und war wochenlang im Krankenflügel! Wir müssen einem Lehrer bescheid sagen!"

"Nein, Draco fliegt und das will ich nicht! Immerhin ist er mein Cousin!" sagte Simon und sah Draco erneut scharf an.

"Pah, auf deine Verwandtschaft kann ich gerne verzichten! Du siehst dir gar nicht mehr ähnlich! Knutscht mit Schlammblütern rum und jetzt muss ich mich von dir auch noch verarschen lassen, ... ohne mich!!" Draco wandte sich von den beiden ab, doch als er die Tür erreichte, hatte Simon sie bereits mit Hilfe von Hermines Zauberstab verriegelt.

"Wenn wir keinen Lehrer hinzuziehen könne," sagte Harry matt, "dann gehe ich jetzt da rein und hol sie daraus." Simon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Alleine hast du keine Chance!" sagte Simon entschieden.

"Sie haben keine Zauberstäbe!! Sie können sich nicht verteidigen." sagte Harry scharf, "Ich muss da rein!"

"Wir kommen mit" Simon betonte das wir´ und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an.

"Nein, Simon," sagte Draco, "Das kannst du nicht verlangen!"

"Doch, ich allein bin Harry keine große Hilfe,.. zwar ist Hermines Zauberstab sehr gut, aber da mein eigener verbrannt ist, bin ich gezwungen mir einen von den beiden auszuleihen!" erklärte Simon, "Außerdem bist du nicht ganz unschuldig."

"Simon!!!" rief Draco, "es reicht!"

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir dich den Lehrern ausliefern,... dann sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen, dich mitzunehmen. Je mehr wir sind, um so besser!"

"Aber es ist gefährlich, was ist, wenn wir da nicht wieder rauskommen?" fragte Draco ängstlich.

Simon öffnete die Tür und steckte die beiden Zauberstäbe ein. Harry war bereits an seiner Seite. Draco war unnatürlich blass, doch nach einer weiteren Aufforderung folgte er ihnen missmutig.

"Wo befindet sich der Eingang zum Verschwindekabinett?" fragte Harry, dem ebenfalls ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich. Er favorisierte immer noch seine vorgeschlagene Lösung. Die Lehrer hatten wahrscheinlich andere Möglichkeiten die beiden zu retten.

"Im dritten Stock. Fréderic hat mir mal den Eingang gezeigt, aber er meidet die Ecke, seit die Weasley-Zwillinge ihn dort hinein geworfen hatte," sagte Simon ruhig.

Keiner der drei hatte es besonders eilig. Harry wusste zwar, was auf dem Spiel stand, aber er hatte Angst davor was ihn erwartete. Sie gingen an dem Klo der maulenden Myrthe vorbei und betraten einen kleinen düsteren Korridor, den Harry noch nie beachtet hatte. An dessen Ende war eine große Eichentür. Der Türrahmen war mit roten Buchstaben umsäumt. Harry las:

"Ausweg und Flucht,

Sammle die getrennten Teile,

Löse das Puzzle und überlebe!"

Das hört sich nicht gerade harmlos an´, dachte Harry und warf den anderen interessierte Blicke zu. Draco war beim Anblick der Inschrift noch blasser geworden. Simons Gesicht blieb unverändert ruhig.

"Was wird uns da drin erwarten?" fragte Draco.

"Ich weiß nicht genau," gab Simon zu, "Aber in Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts´ wurde erwähnt, dass nachdem das Verschwindekabinett geschlossen wurde, sämtliche Kreaturen daraus entfernt wurden, mit denen man es früher aufnehmen musste. Vielleicht hat sich ein Irrwicht darin verkrochen... aber das wird es gewesen sein."

"Ich will da nicht rein!" sagte Draco und wollte wieder gehen. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt zu Peeves, der die drei schelmisch beäugte: "Ich würde da auch nicht reingehen..." sagte dieser grinsend.

"Peeves verschwinde," sagte Draco.

Doch Peeves lachte nur schadenfroh und warf eine Stinkbombe auf Draco, der erschreckt zurückwich. "Wer suchet, der findet, wer eintritt verschwindet,..." sang Peeves schräg, dann verschwand er.

"PEEVES!!" hörten sie Filch rufen und eilige Schritte näherten sich.

"Jetzt oder nie!" sagte Simon entschlossen, griff nach Dracos Umhang und ohne darüber nachzudenken traten sie durch die Tür in das Verschwindekabinett.

Dahinter lag ein schwach beleuchteter Raum, der höchstens sieben Meter breit und zehn Meter tief war. Auf dem Boden war ein riesiges Hogwartswappen mit allen fünf Häusern zu erkennen. Hermine saß darauf und besah sich dieses nachdenklich. Ron saß in einer Ecke und blickte sich verstört im Raum um.

Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich die Tür hinter den dreien und der Raum schien sich rasend zu verändern. Hermine und Ron waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Das Hogwartswappen löste sich auf und einige Fackeln erleuchteten den Raum. Panisch drehte sich Draco um und wollte durch die Tür wieder nach draußen fliehen, doch diese hatte sich ebenfalls in Luft aufgelöst und er stand vor einer Wand.

Harry riss vor Staunen den Mund auf. Fußboden, Wände, sogar die Decke waren schwarz-weiß-kariert. Er konnte nur schwer erkennen, wo was anfing oder aufhörte.

"Simon, glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee war?" fragte Harry zögernd und betrachtete den Raum, der sich langsam aber stetig veränderte. Gelegentlich tauchte hier und da eine Tür auf, ein Gang oder eine Treppe. Simon antwortete nicht auf Harrys Frage, sondern sah sich nachdenklich um.

"Löse das Puzzle und überlebe..." murmelte er.

"Hättest du nicht vorher, über den Spruch nachdenken können," sagte Draco vorwurfsvoll, "Ich will hier wieder raus!"

"Erst müssen wir Ron und Hermine finden!" sagte Harry entschieden.

"Dann lass uns endlich gehen, so riesig kann der Raum nicht sein." sagte Draco und ging geradewegs auf einen Gang zu, der sich gerade zu seiner linken geöffnet hatte.

"Draco," rief Simon, "Keine Alleingänge! Wir dürfen nicht riskieren uns zu verlieren!"

Draco verlangsamte seinen Schritt unwillkürlich und Harry und Simon schlossen auf. Sie folgten dem Gang eine Weile, dann gabelte er sich nach links und rechts.

"Wo lang?" fragte Harry und sah zu Simon auf, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Draco sah in beide Richtungen, konnte sich aber auch nicht entscheiden. Kurz entschlossen übernahm Harry die Führung und folgte dem Gang nach rechts, der anscheinend immer größer wurde. Fenster tauchten auf, aber wenn man diese länger betrachtete konnte man erkennen, dass sie sich ständig veränderten. Sie schienen zu wandern, oder verschwanden plötzlich und tauchten ein Stück weiter wieder auf. Die schwarz-weiß-karierten Wände und der Fußboden ließen seine Augen schmerzen. Nur schwer konnte er dem Weg folgen.

Der Gang endete abrupt in einem großen Raum. Treppen führten von allen Seiten nach oben oder nach unten. Es gab unzählige davon und wenn er nach oben sah, konnte er erkennen, dass es verschiedene Plattformen gab, die aber nicht einfach durch eine Treppe zu erreichen waren, da sich die Treppen ständig neu formierten, während andere sich schlichtweg in Luft auflösten. Draco wirkte verängstigt und drohte in Panik zu geraten.

"Ich... kann das nicht ansehen, ... da wird einem beim Zuschauen schon schlecht." Draco drehte sich abrupt um und wollte den Gang zurück zum Ausgangspunkt laufen, doch der Gang war verschwunden. Auch hinter ihnen waren Treppen aufgetaucht. Draco stolperte über eine Stufe und fiel. Ein schmerzverzerrtes Zischen entwich seinen Lippen, doch er rappelte sich auf und lief die Treppe hinauf. Harrys Blick folgte ihm. Die Treppe, auf der sich Draco befand, begann sich aufzulösen.

"Malfoy komm zurück," schrie Harry entsetzt.

Simon wandte sich zu Draco um, wollte ihn holen gehen, doch er zögerte denn die Treppe begann von der unteren Seite ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Draco war stehen geblieben und sah sich panisch um. Er hatte keine Chance mehr, sich auf eine Plattform zu retten und eine Stufe nach der anderen verschwand und der Raum unter seinen Füßen wurde allmählich enger.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" _rief Harry. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er tat, aber im selben Moment löste sich die letzte Stufe, die Draco bisher gehalten hatte, auf.

Jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen,´ dachte Harry und versuchte Draco mit dem Schwebezauber zurück auf die Plattform zu dirigieren. Seine Hand zitterte stark, aber er musste es irgendwie schaffen. Unter Draco war weit und breit nichts, was ihn auffangen könnte. Die nächste Treppe war etwa fünf Meter unter ihm. Ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe wäre zu riskant.

"Draco, alles OK?" fragte Simon beunruhigt, als dieser die Plattform erreichte. Draco nickte, aber er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Ich glaube, ich wäre lieber von der Schule geflogen. Dieses Kabinett bringt uns alle um." sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme, dann warf er Harry einen Blick zu, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. War es Dankbarkeit? Erleichterung? Unterschwellig war auf jeden Fall immer noch Ablehnung und Verachtung. Harry schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung und betrachtete erneut die Treppen. Vielleicht gab es ein System in ihrer Anordnung und in der Reihenfolge, wie sie verschwanden und wieder auftauchten, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto verzweifelter wurde er. Es waren einfach zu viele, um sie sich alle zu merken.

"Da oben ist eine Tür," sagte Simon und zeigte auf eine Plattform, die aber unerreichbar schien.

"Schön," sagte Draco trotzig, "Hast du aber auch schon darüber nachgedacht wie wir dahin kommen, ohne uns das Genick zu brechen?" Simon nickte.

"Mit dem Schwebezauber. Harry hat mich auf die Idee gebracht." erklärte Simon, "Ich denke, dass ist die sicherste Alternative..."

"Klar, dass ich nicht früher drauf gekommen bin," sagte Harry. "Wer fängt an?"

"Du Harry. Draco hat zu viel schiss, dass er uns glatt sitzen lassen würde, wenn er oben ankommt!" sagte Simon. Harry nickte, "Draco, würdest du..."

"Oh nein!" wehrte sich Harry, "Ich lasse mich nicht von dem da, da hoch schicken!" Auch Draco schien Protest anmelden zu wollen. Simon sah die beiden genervt an.

"Harry, du weißt, dass ich mit Hermines Zauberstab keine Erfahrungen habe."

"Ist mir trotzdem lieber, als von Malfoy verhext zu werden!!!" sagte Harry entschieden.

"Wenn du meinst!" sagte Simon ruhig,_ "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry schwebte eine Weile nach oben, sank plötzlich ein Stückchen ab, aber Simon fing ihn erneut mit dem Zauber auf und brachte ihn sicher auf die Plattform. Nach einer längeren Diskussion zwischen Simon und Draco, die Harry auf die Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte, holte Harry erst Draco nach, dann Simon.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass der Schwebezauber die Aufgabe dieses Raumes war, aber es hat funktioniert," sagte Simon und öffnete die Tür.

Vor ihnen war tat sich ein riesiger Saal auf. Er war ebenfalls wie alles andere schwarz-weiß-kariert und die Decke war so hoch, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte.

"Wir sind in der großen Halle," sagte Harry.

"Potter, wie blöd bist du eigentlich?" spottete Draco, der sich von den Strapazen wieder erholt hatte, "Wir sind immer noch im Verschwindkabinett!"

"Harry hat recht!" unterstützte Simon ihn, "Der Raum hat exakt die gleichen Maße wie die große Halle. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass das Verschwindekabinett ganz Hogwarts ausfüllt."

"Moment mal, dann war Hermine gestern Abend hier, ich habe sie auf der Karte gesehen!" warf Harry ein.

"Was für eine Karte?" fragte Draco. Harry grinste Draco an und zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Tasche.

"Wie ich vermutet habe! Wir sind in der großen Halle, seht selbst." Beide sahen überrascht auf die Karte hinunter.

"Sieh, mal," sagte Simon und zeigte auf einen Punkt, der mit Hermines Namen beschriftet war, "Sie ist nicht weit weg, wir müssen nur den richtigen Weg finden."

"Wo ist Osten?" fragte Draco und sah sich irritiert in der großen Halle um. Sie schien sich um sie herum zu drehen. Die Tür durch die sie eingetreten waren, war ganz langsam um sie herum gewandert, genauso wie die anderen Türen, die von der großen Halle abgingen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, die ganze Halle schien sich, um sie herum zu bewegen. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf die Flache Hand: _"Weise mir die Richtung!"_murmelte er und der Stab auf seiner Hand drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst bis er Norden anzeigte.

"Wir müssen in diese Richtung!" sagte er und wies mit seiner linken Hand nach Osten.

"Was ist das für ein Zauber?" fragte Draco interessiert, der Harry dabei beobachtet hatte.

"Ein Vier-Punkte-Zauber. Ich habe ihn damals für die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers gelernt. Ist sehr hilfreich in Labyrinthen!" erklärte Harry knapp und ging zu einer Tür. Hinter ihnen tat sich erneut ein Gang auf, der sich schon nach wenigen Metern gabelte.

"Wo lang?" fragte Harry und sah Simon an, der die Karte hielt. Simon zeigte in den rechten Gang. Von ihm gingen mehrere Türen ab. Langsam folgten sie dem Gang bis Simon plötzlich stehen blieb.

"Hier müsste sie sein" sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter waren wieder einige Treppen. Hermine saß auf einer Plattform weiter unten, doch es gab keine Treppe die zu ihr hinunter führte. Sie hatte die drei noch nicht gesehen und sah sich irritiert im Raum um.

"Hermine!" rief Harry zu ihr hinüber. Sie schien erst nicht zu reagieren. Erst als Harry sie ein zweites Mal rief sah sie zu den dreien hinüber. Hoffnung keimte in ihren Augen auf. Harry erklärte ihr rufend, wie er sie zu sich rüberholen würde, dann benutzte er den Schwebezauber erneut.

Hermine sah die drei dankbar an. Als sie wieder auf den Gang waren, hielt Simon ihr ihren Zauberstab entgegen.

"Schade, so langsam hätte ich mich an den gewöhnen können!" sagte er und lächelte.

"Danke," sagte Hermine mit matter Stimme, dann warf sie einen fragenden Blick auf die drei, "Was macht ihr hier?"

"Wir sind hier um dich und Ron zu suchen!" erklärte Harry.

"Wo ist Ron?" fragte sie und sah Harry besorgt an.

"Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu und sah mit Simon erneut auf die Karte.

"Er ist irgendwo in der Nähe der Küche." sagte Simon schließlich, "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erstmal zurück zur Großen Halle gehen, von da aus kommen wir dort hinunter."

Simons Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen, doch als sie durch die Tür traten, hinter der die Große Halle gelegen hatte, wurden sie alle enttäuscht.

Wo zum Teufel sind wir jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Draco. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen runden Raum, der keine Tür zu haben schien. Denn die, durch die sie eingetreten waren, verschwand sofort, nachdem sie sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Ein rundes Loch in der Mitte des Raumes schien der einzige Ausweg zu sein. Außerdem gab es zwei Fenster, doch als Harry hindurch sah, war nichts zu sehen, was ihm einen Hinweis auf ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort geben konnte.

"Wir sind vielleicht in einem Turm..." sagte er zögernd.

"Klar, das ist der Klassenraum von Professor Trelawney," sagte Hermine näherte sich dem Loch und sah hinab, "Geht ziemlich weit runter. Man kann den Boden fast gar nicht mehr sehen..."

"OK, also noch mal den Schwebezauber, sagte Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Doch Simon schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Der Zauber kann nicht auf so große Entfernungen angewendet werden. Zu riskant, wenn der Zauber nachlässt!"

"Und?" fragte Harry und sah die drei interessiert an, "Wie kommen wir jetzt da runter?"

"Gar nicht," antwortete Simon, "Mir fällt absolut kein Zauber ein."

"Dann warten wir!" sagte Hermine und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

"Bist du noch ganz dicht im Kopf?" fragte Draco, mied es aber sie anzusehen, "Dann sitzen wir in hundert Jahren noch hier."

"Ich bin lange genug hier drin, um zu wissen, dass sich dieser Raum so weit verändern wird, dass es bald einen anderen Ausweg geben wird," erklärte sie. Nachdem Harry und Simon vergeblich nach möglichen Alternativen gesucht hatten, setzten sie sich resigniert neben sie. Draco war auffällig unruhig und ging nervös auf und ab.

Nach einer Weile lösten sich die Fenster auf. Es wurde dunkel im Raum.

"Lumos," flüsterte Draco und das Licht, das seinen Zauberstab verließ erhellt ganz schwach den Raum.

"Wir sind nicht mehr im Nordturm," stellte Draco erstaunt fest. Dieser Raum war eckig und die Decke auffällig niedrig, "Wir sind irgendwo in den Kerkern."

"Dann mal los!" sagte Simon und erhob sich.

"Ich kenne diese Ecke," sagte Harry, "Da geht es zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum."

"Hey, das ist super!" sagte Hermine, "dann können wir gleich einen weiteren Teil der Aufgabe lösen!" Die drei jungen Männer starrten sie ratlos an.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr euch noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ihr hier wieder rauskommen wollt?" sagte Hermine, "Sammle die getrennten Teile, löse das Puzzle und überlebe..." wiederholte sie den Spruch, der über dem Eingang gestanden hatte.

"Wir müssen alle fünf Hauswappen ausfindig machen," erklärte sie, "Nur so haben wir eine Chance, das Kabinett zu verlassen, ohne dabei den Verstand zu verlieren!

"Wenn wir uns noch länger hier drin aufhalten und auf diese scheiß-karierten Wände starren müssen, verlieren wir früher oder später so wie so den Verstand," sagte Draco genervt.

"Das Wappen vom Phönixhaus habe ich bereits wieder an seinen Platz gebracht. Das Slytherinwappen wird in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden sein," erklärte Hermine, doch ihr Blick wurde plötzlich wieder unruhiger," Wir müssen uns beeilen. Der Raum fängt an sich zu verändern. Wo ist der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum?"

Draco übernahm die Führung und sie folgten dem Gang bis an sein Ende. Die Steinwand tat sich, ohne das Passwort zu sagen, auf. Dahinter lag ein Raum, der Komplett grün war. Das Licht, welches diesen Raum erhellte war so grell, dass Harry die Augen beim Betreten schließen musste. Erst nach einer Weile gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das helle Licht und er konnte sich ungestört umsehen. Es war nichts hier, was an den Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte. Er war groß und, mit Ausnahme eines weißen Kreises in der Mitte, leer.

Darin war das Hogwartswappen abgebildet, doch nur auf dem Feld oben rechts war ein grünes Stück Stoff, welches die Schlange für das Slytherinhaus abbildete. Draco trat in den Kreis und wollte es an sich nehmen.

"Warte!!" rief Hermine warnend. Draco sah zögernd zu ihr auf, "Wir müssen alle mit in den Kreis, sonst verlieren wir uns!" Hermine war in den Kreis gesprungen und warf Harry und Simon einen auffordernden Blick zu. Ohne zu fragen, stellten sich beide mit dazu, dann bückte sich Draco und nahm das Wappen an sich.

Alles schien sich zu drehen. Harry verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Panisch sah er die anderen an, denen es auch nicht anders erging. Mit einem heftigen Ruck kamen seine Füße wieder auf den Boden auf. Sie waren nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern genau dort, wo sie gestanden hatten, als sie das Verschwindekabinett betreten hatten. Das Wappen des Slytherinhauses fügte sich am Boden an das des Phönixhauses und zur Überraschung der anderen auch an das der Hufflepuffs.

"Wie kommt das hier her?" fragte Simon und sah Hermine irritiert an.

"Ich weiß nicht..." sagte sie ebenso erstaunt.

"Ron!" sagte Harry fast flüsternd, "Er war in der Nähe der Küchen, als wir ihn zuletzt gesehen haben. Dort unten muss irgendwo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs sein."

"Dann war er hier..." sagte Hermine und Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.

"Vielleicht ist er noch in der Nähe," mutmaßte Simon und Harry warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Harry fand ihn aber nicht und auch Hermine die ihm über die Schulter sah, suchte die Karte vergeblich ab.

"Es sind einfach zu viele Punkte auf der Karte...."

KNALL... Erschrocken sahen die vier sich um. Ron war auf dem unvollständigen Hogwartswappen aufgetaucht. Er hatte ein rotes Stück Stoff in der Hand. Dieses entwand sich seinem Griff und erweiterte das Wappen um den Gryffindorlöwen.

Erst dann erblickte er die vier anderen, die ihn erstaunt anstarrten. Als Ron Simon erkannte, wurde er zusehend blasser und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was in ihm vorgehen mochte. Ron hatte sich selbst noch nicht verziehen. Immerhin hatte er Simon fast umgebracht.

"Hallo Ron," sagte Hermine schließlich. Ron antwortete nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf Simon.

"Simon, es.... es..." stotterte Ron kaum hörbar, "... es tut mir leid, aber..."

"Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Entschuldigen," sagte Simon unerwartet kühl, "Wir müssen erst einmal sehen, dass wir hier heil wieder herauskommen."

"Uns fehlt nur noch das Ravenclaw-Wappen," sagte Hermine, "Das wird nicht einfach, oder weiß zufällig einer, wie wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen?"

"Klar," warf Simon ein, "Immerhin war das sechs Jahre mein zu Hause. Kommt!"

Die vier folgten Simon unzählige Gänge entlang. Ron hielt sich ständig im Hintergrund auf. Harry wusste, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Er hätte für den Feuerfluch, den er Simon aufgehalst hatte von der Schule fliegen können und nur weil Simon ihn nicht verriet, war er immer noch in Hogwarts. Ron war Simon gegenüber immer noch misstrauisch, aber auch dankbar, dass er ihn nicht verraten hatte.

Harry achtete kaum auf die Gänge und Räume durch die sie gingen. Schließlich, aber erreichten sie noch einmal einen Raum mit Treppen und Plattformen. Simon blieb stehen und sah sich nachdenklich um.

"Der Gemeinschaftsraum müsste dort oben sein," sagte er und wies auf eine Tür, die zwei Plattformen über ihnen war.

Hermine schickte Simon als erstes nach oben. Ron sah sich das ganze an und lachte.

"Was ist?" fragte Draco verächtlich.

"Nun ja, die Treppen verschwinden nicht gänzlich, sie werden nur unsichtbar!" sagte Ron und tastete mit den Händen den Rand der Plattform ab, "Hier, da ist sie."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Stelle, wo die Treppe nach Rons Aussagen sein musste. Harry erinnerte sich an Moody, wie er ihn damals mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt hatte, während Hermine den Gegenzauber ausführte. Die Treppe wurde wieder sichtbar. Ron war der erste, der sich darauf wagte und bis zur nächsten Plattform emporstieg, wo Simon bereits auf sie wartete.

Als alle die Plattform erreicht hatten, folgten sie Simon durch die Tür einen Gang entlang, der in einer Sackgasse zu enden schien. Erst als sie sich dem Ende näherten, tat sich auch hier eine Wand auf und sie betraten einen Raum, dessen Wände, Fußboden und Decke in einem strahlenden blau erleuchteten.

Ohne das irgendjemand etwas sagen musste, traten sie alle fünf in den weißen Kreis und Simon nahm das Ravenclaw-Wappen an sich.

Ein erneuter Wirbel erfasste Harry und alles um ihn herum schien für einen Moment schwarz zu werden.

Wieder landeten sie am Ausgangspunkt und das Hogwartswappen vervollständigte sich.

Die Türen, schwarz-weiß-karierten Treppen und Gänge verschwanden augenblicklich. Eine große Eichentür erschien wie aus dem Nichts und öffnete sich vor ihnen.

Erleichterung machte sich in Harry breit, als er gefolgt von Hermine, Ron, Simon und Draco, das Verschwindekabinett verließ.

to be continued

Für meine Verhältnisse ein sehr kurzes Chap, aber dieses Mal ohne Cliffhanger... Dafür musste ich die letzten drei Seiten zweimal schreiben, da ich diese aus versehen gelöscht habe ärgert sich über sich selbst, Haare ausreiß. Das Motto der Mienensucher lautet: "Wer suchet der findet, wer drauf tritt verschwindet." Danke Phie, für diese Lebensweisheit.

Aber jetzt genug davon, kommen wir zu was ernsterem, wie zum Beispiel zu euren Reviews gg Danke mal wieder an alle, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, etwas zu dem Chap zu schreiben...

Birdie: Nein, magersüchtig... davor hoffe ich, kann ich dich noch bewahren! Ähem... meine Lateinkenntnisse sind leider nicht sonderlich gut, die letzte Lateinstunde hatte ich vor acht Jahren, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre lautet der erste Satz: _Dein Werk ist unglaublich gut. _Beim zweiten Satz hapert es schon. Irgendetwas mit: _in Aussicht stehenden Tod ... wenn du nicht auflöst, wer Simon wirklich ist. _Im dritten Satz konnte ich die letzten Wörter nicht finden, aber der Satz klang fast wie eine Drohung. Wie auch der vierte:_ Dann komme ich zu dir, dass ist ein versprechen_... oder so... Wenn ich dass ganze nicht als Drohung auffassen soll, wäre vielleicht gut, wenn du das näxte Mal eine Übersetzung mitlieferst...

mrsgaladriel: g ich weiß, dass ich fies war, aber wenn ich nicht irgendwann einen Bruch gemacht hätte, dann wäre das Chap über zwanzig Seiten lang geworden. Sorry...

black-eyed-april: Jetzt muss ich mal Hermine zitieren: Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!!!, ....aber sie sind ja wieder da...

sabysemilla: Diesmal wirst du Simon nicht verdächtigen??? Schade eigentlich... g

Halefa: Noch so eine, die sich über meinen Cliffhanger beschwert. Ich tu mein bestes, aber ich kann einfach nicht schneller schreiben!!!

Alex Black5: Du hast Justin also verwechselt!!! So, so, das passiert dir also auch. Ist er jetzt ein Muggel??? Übrigens fallen mir nur zwei ein, mit denen du Justin verwechselt haben könntest, deren Mutter Hexe, und Vater Muggel war: Tom Riddle (den Fehler traue ich dir nicht zu!!) und einer von Harrys alten Gryffindor-Kammeraden: Seamus oder Dean. War das tztz eigentlich gut oder schlecht gemeint???

Tyrande: Tja, der arme Simon, ne??? Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Er ist zu alt für dich g

Moondrow: Herzlich Willkommen und danke für dein super Review... Simon ist, na ja, echt krass... was meinst du warum ich 150 Seiten geschrieben habe... man kann den net so einfach beschreiben...g Die Prophezeiung ist übrigens noch nicht eingetreten. Ron, Harry und Ginny, alle falsch ... leider,... aber sie stützt sich auf eine sehr abwegige Theorie, an der sich die Geister der HP-Fans scheiden. Regulus Black hat schon eine Bedeutung, lies dir dazu noch mal Simons Erklärung im Krankenflügel durch... Vielleicht schreibe ich die Szene Voldi und Biene Maja noch für die nie gezeigten Szenen,... mal sehen.


	17. Die Okklumentik Prüfung

Sorry, dass es ein paar Tage länger gedauert hatte, aber ich war ein paar Tage bei meinen Eltern und Geschwistern. Da hat man dann nicht die Zeit. Außerdem brauchte ich mal ´ne Pause.****

Verführe mich! - Durchflute mich!

Durchströme mich!

Erhelle mich!

(Lacrimosa)

**Die Okklumentik-Prüfung**

"Man, bin ich froh, da raus zu sein," sagte Ron matt, als sich die Tür zum Verschwindekabinett hinter ihnen schloss.

"Gleichfalls, Weasley," sagte Draco.

"Sagt mal, wie lange waren wir da drin?" fragte Hermine und sah sich im Gang um, "Es ist ja mitten in der Nacht.

"Na ja," sagte Harry, "Ihr wart zwei Tage länger drin als wir."

"Was?" fragte Hermine entsetzt.

"Zeit ist relativ, sie vergeht im Verschwindekabinett viel schneller." erklärte Simon und wandte sich dann an Ron und Hermine, "Ihr braucht ganz dringend eine Erklärung was ihr die letzten Tage gemacht habt"

"Crabbe und Goyle," sagte Ron schließlich, "Sie haben uns da rein geschmissen."

"Und Malfoy!" sagte Harry und sah Draco scharf an.

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe es erst danach erfahren!" verteidigte sich Draco.

"Aber Simon hat doch..." stotterte Harry.

"Draco wusste, wo sie waren. Ich habe meine Legilimentik nicht länger als nötig eingesetzt!" sagte Simon und wandte sich dann an seinen Cousin, "Kann sein, dass ich dir unrecht getan habe."

"Na, das gibst du spät zu!" sagte Draco.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Alles war ruhig. Filch war im siebten Stock, Snape und McGonagall in ihren Büros.

„Lasst uns erst mal sehen, dass wir in Sicherheit kommen! Die Luft ist gerade rein!" sagte er.

„Wohin?" fragte Draco.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Harry.

"Wie wär´s wenn wir zu den Küchen gehen, ich habe tierischen Hunger," sagte Ron müde. Harry warf noch einen Blick auf die Karte. Filch war aus dem siebten Stock verschwunden und jetzt ebenfalls in seinem Büro. Harry nickte und steckte die Karte ein. Leise schlichen die fünf den Korridor entlang und dann die Treppe hinunter. Keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich erreichten sie den Gang der hinunter zu den Küchen führte. Sie schlichen die Treppe hinunter und wanden sich dem Korridor zur rechten Seite zu.

Harry hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Im Dunkeln direkt vor ihnen war etwas oder jemand, doch man konnte nichts erkennen.

„Was soll man dazu sagen!" unterbrach Professor Snapes kalte Stimme die Stille. Harry erschrak. War er nicht eben noch in seinem Büro gewesen? Professor Snape trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Seine schwarzen Augen waren auf die fünf Schüler gerichtet. Sein schwarzer Umhang, das fahle Gesicht und die schwache Beleuchtung ließen ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken.

„Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter und die beiden Vermissten." sagte Snape mit kühler Stimme.

„Wir...ähm, ...wir..." fing Hermine an, doch brach schließlich ab.

„Kommen Sie alle mit in mein Büro!" forderte Snape sie auf und drehte sich um. Die fünf folgten ihm schweigend. Harry warf den anderen einen verunsicherten Blick zu, als sie das Büro im Kerker betraten. Snape beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab fünf Stühle und sie setzten sich.

„Also, ich höre!" sagte Snape fordernd..

Ron öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er klappte ihn wieder zu.

„Nun ja," setzte Simon an, „Wir waren im Verschwindekabinett."

„Wir haben Ron und Hermine gerettet," sagte Harry.

„Und warum waren Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger im Verschwindekabinett?" fragte Snape kühl.

„Weil ..." fing Hermine an, „wir da rein geworfen wurden."

„Von wem?" fragte Snape und sah Hermine interessiert an.

„Von..." sagte Ron, „Weiß ich nicht!"

„Wollt ihr mich für dumm verkaufen?" fragte Snape scharf.

„Wir wissen wirklich nicht wer es war," bestätigte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme Rons Aussage. Harry sagte dazu nichts, aber er war sehr verwundert. Sie verschwiegen Crabbe, Goyle und auch Draco wurde nicht erwähnt. Harry warf einen irritierten Blick zu den anderen. Ron war sehr blass. Draco sah ein wenig erschöpft aus. Simon war hoch konzentriert.

„Wir wurden von hinten angegriffen und haben nicht gesehen, wer es war," sagte Ron unsicher. Snape war immer noch skeptisch.

„Gibt es wenigstens einen Verdacht, irgendjemand der einen Grund hatte?" fragte er. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann schüttelte Ron den Kopf, genauso wie Hermine.

Snape schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben, denn er stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Er zauberte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs einen Teller mit belegten Broten und eine Flasche Saft. Hungrig nahm sich jeder davon zu essen. Das Schweigen empfand Harry als unerträglich, doch sie konnten sich in Snapes Gegenwart nicht über die Geschehnisse im Verschwindekabinett unterhalten.

Professor Snape zog für das nächtliche Herumschleichen jedem Schüler zehn Hauspunkte ab, was aber von den Betroffenen als sehr ungerecht betrachtet wurde. Schließlich konnten sie den Zeitpunkt nicht selbst bestimmen, wann sie aus dem Kabinett wieder herauskamen, dann schickte er sie in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Das war wirklich unheimlich," sagte Hermine, als sie das Büro von Snape verlassen hatten.

"Still, er kann uns noch immer hören!" flüsterte Simon. Sie gingen ein Stück weiter. Kurz bevor sich die Wege trennten, wandte er sich noch mal zu Hermine um.

„Sorry," sagte er leise, „aber ich wollte verhindern, dass jemand aus versehen etwas ausplaudert." Er sah nun Ron scharf an, der sehr blass war und ein wenig ängstlich zu ihm hinüber schaute. Ron und Hermine wandten sich am Ende des Korridors nach rechts zum Gemeinschaftsraum des Phönixhauses. Simon, Draco und Harry schlugen die andere Richtung ein.

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?" fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Nun, ich habe die Aussagen der beiden ein wenig mitverbrochen, da ich nicht wollte das Crabbe und Goyle fliegen."

„Aber das sind doch zwei Dumpfbacken," sagte Harry, „auf die beiden könnte ich gerne verzichten."

„Aber es gibt immer einen Drahtzieher, oder auch mehrere...," warf Draco ein und grinste. Harry sah Draco interessiert an und wartete, dass er weiter sprach, aber dieser wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab und schwieg.

Es war schon sehr spät, als Harry sich endlich ins Bett legte. Glücklicherweise war Wochenende und er konnte lange schlafen.

Erst am nächsten Nachmittag quälte Harry sich aus dem Bett.

„Wird auch Zeit, dass du so langsam aus den Federn kommst," sagte Draco, der lesend auf seinem Bett saß. Harry war immer noch sehr müde. Er wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, dann wollte er sich umziehen.

„Was ist Malfoy?" fragte Harry schlecht gelaunt, als er Dracos Blick bemerkte, der ihm interessiert folgte.

„Simon ist weg!" sagte Draco gelassen.

„Wie... weg?" fragte Harry.

„Winkelgasse," antwortete Draco und lächelte.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"

„Übertreib mal nicht," sagte Harry, „Nachdem Ron sagte, dass die Treppen nur unsichtbar waren, wäre dir überhaupt nichts passiert."

Draco stand auf und näherte sich Harry.

„Edelmütig wie immer. Ruh dich nur nicht auf den Lorbeeren aus. Vielleicht solltest du anfangen nachzudenken," sagte Draco und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal, ehe Harry darauf reagieren konnte. Worüber sollte er nachdenken? Harry war durchaus verwirrt, aber er schob den Gedanken beiseite, zog sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Noch bevor er die Große Halle erreicht hatte traf er auf Ginny und Hermine. Ginny rannte zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Auf Harrys Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln und er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung und ging zu Hermine.

„Alles OK?" fragte er und Hermine antwortete mit einem Nicken.

„Hermine hat gerade erzählt, wie ihr sie gerettet habt," sagte Ginny, das war echt mutig!"

„Wo ist Simon?" fragte Hermine.

„Hab ihn noch nicht gesehen. Malfoy sagte er sei in der Winkelgasse, vermutlich wegen einem neuen Zauberstab," erklärte Harry beiläufig und dachte an Draco, der ausgesprochen gut gelaunt schien, „Wie geht es Ron?"

„Gut, er muss allerdings noch ne Menge Hausaufgaben erledigen und ist in der Bibliothek," sagte Hermine, „ich glaube ich geh mal zu ihm, vielleicht kann er ja Hilfe gebrauchen." Hermine wandte sich mit einem Grinsen von Harry und Ginny ab und ging.

Ginny sah sich schüchtern um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, dann näherte sie sich ihm. Harry umarmte sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und Harry spürte ihre Hände die ihm über den Rücken streichelten. Harry zog sie ein Stück weiter in die Ecke. Wie gerne würde er ihre Lippen berühren, sie küssen, doch er hatte Angst, dass er seine Legilimentik nicht verschießen konnte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren und versuchte seine Gedanken frei von jeglichen Gefühlen zu machen. Er spürte Ginnys warmen Körper, roch ihr Haar, welches in seinem Gesicht kitzelte. Alle negativen Gedanken und Gefühle, verschwanden, doch die Liebe zu Ginny konnte er nicht verdrängen.

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf und küsste Harry am Hals. Harry wollte und konnte seinem Drang jetzt nicht länger widerstehen. Er schloss die Augen und seine Lippen berührten ihre. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Für einen Moment merkte er, wie Ginnys Gedanken versuchten in seinen Kopf einzubrechen, doch er wehrte sich, wollte nicht wissen, was ihn ihr vorging und schob die fremden Gedanken beiseite. Stürmisch küsste er sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken und ihre Hüfte. Er wollte nicht von ihr lassen. Sanft drückte er sie gegen die Wand und küsste erneut ihre süßen Lippen. Die Erregung ließ alles um ihn herum vergessen. Sein Körper schmiegte sich an ihren, der warm und weich war. Harry atmete tief durch und küsste ihren Hals. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Brust. Er wollte Ginny nie wieder loslassen, für immer ihre Lippen auf den seinen spüren. Doch als Harry sein steifes Glied gegen ihren Oberschenkel presste, zuckte Ginny erschrocken zusammen und Harry trat ein Schritt zurück.

„Harry, ich...," fing Ginny an, doch sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern löste sich gänzlich aus der Umarmung.

„Ginny, ... ich...," Harry sah sie verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber wusste nicht was.

„Was ist...," versuchte Harry ein zweites Mal und ging wieder zu ihr.

„Nichts," sagte sie und lächelte ihn verlegen an, „ich ... ähm ..." Ginny wandte sich von ihm ab und ging langsam den Gang entlang. Harry schloss peinlich berührt seinen Zaubererumhang und folgte ihr. Die Erregung ließ allmählich nach, aber sein Verlangen nach ihr blieb. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Sie ging zum Gryffindorturm. Kurz bevor sie das Portrait erreichten, drehte sie sich noch mal zu Harry um.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte einen Moment allein sein...," erklärte sie. Harrys Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Wie konnte sie ihn jetzt verlassen? Stumm nickte er, trat aber noch einmal zu ihr und küsste sie. Sie wehrte sich nicht, aber nach einem kurzen Moment wandte sie ihren Kopf von ihm ab. Harry nahm es als Zeichen, dass es jetzt reichte und ließ von ihr ab. Schwermütig ging er den Korridor zurück.

Er saß lange in der Großen Halle am Slytherintisch. Tausende Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch alle drehten sich um Ginny. Harry verließ die große Halle und ging hoch in die Bibliothek. Hermine und Ron saßen dort in einer Ecke am Tisch. Harry setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Wo ist Ginny?" fragte Hermine verwundert und Harry hatte das Gefühl zu erröten. Beschämt wandte er seinen Blick von ihnen ab.

„Seid ihr jetzt wirklich ein Paar?" fragte Ron und grinste. Harry nickte verlegen. Warum mussten sie jetzt über Ginny reden?

„Warum habt ihr Crabbe und Goyle gestern nicht verraten?" fragte Harry. Er wusste zwar, dass Simon daran nicht unschuldig war und er erwartete jetzt wieder eine Grundsatzdiskussion über Simon. Ron wurde ein wenig blass.

„Lestrange, er hat mit seiner Legilimentik das ganze beeinflusst. Wenn wir die beiden verpetzt hätten, dann," Ron machte eine kurze Pause, „dann hätte er mich auch verraten."

„Simon will nicht, dass überhaupt jemand von der Schule fliegt," sagte Harry rasch und er will nicht, dass Crabbe, Goyle, Draco oder Du fliegt." sagte Harry ruhig.

„Seit wann bist du per du mit Malfoy?" fragte Ron verdutzt. Harry sah die beiden an. Hatte er wirklich Draco gesagt?

„Harry du entwickelst dich bald zu einem typischen Slytherin," sagte Ron grinsend, „Erst Lestrange, dann Malfoy." Harry lächelte verlegen. Draco war niemand mit dem er sich je anfreunden könnte. Dafür war die Kluft zwischen den beiden zu groß und nicht zu überwinden.

"Hallo!" sagte Simon, "darf ich mich zu euch setzen?" Harry nickte und warf Ron einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der Simon misstrauisch betrachtete. Ron wollte aufstehen, als Simon sich am Tisch niederließ, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest.

"Ron, bitte!" sagte sie leise, "Du solltest dringend mal mit Simon reden!"

"Reden? Mit dem? Hast du schon vergessen, dass er mir gedroht hat," zischte Ron, "Er kann mich jederzeit verpetzen!"

"Keine Sorge, Ron, ich werde dich nicht verraten und jetzt setz dich bitte wieder hin," sagte Simon ruhig.

"Du bist selbst schuld an der Situation," sagte Harry, "Du hast Simon fast umgebracht."

"Ich weiß," sagte Ron gequält, "Es tut mir ja auch leid, aber..." Ron schluckte.

"Ron, ich werde nicht nachtragend sein," sagte Simon, "und ich werde auch nicht verlangen, dass wir von jetzt auf gleich Freunde sein werden, aber alle Beteiligten sind mit der derzeitigen Lage unzufrieden. Ich möchte Harry, Hermine und Ginny als Freunde nicht missen." Hermines Mund klappte auf und sie Simon irritiert an.

"Hermine, ich weiß was du vor einer Woche über mich gesagt hast. Du bist das intelligenteste Mädchen in Hogwarts, hübsch und klug und ... mit dem richtigen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit," sagte Simon sanft und sah Hermine an, "Nein, dich will ich wirklich nicht missen." Hermine lächelte und senkte verlegen ihren Kopf.

"Du falsche Schlange," zischte Ron Simon verächtlich zu und verließ die Bibliothek.

"Ron ist ein wenig empfindlich," sagte Hermine schüchtern.

"Er hasst mich, aber vielleicht kommt auch er eines Tages noch zur Vernunft..." sagte Simon und seufzte.

"Wie war es in der Winkelgasse?" fragte Harry um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen.

"Ich bin fündig geworden," antwortete er und zeigte Harry seinen neuen Zauberstab, "Olivander hat echt ein goldenes Händchen für so etwas."

„Schau mal, da ist Ginny," sagte Hermine. Harry sah zu ihr auf. Sie setzte sich schweigend dazu. Harrys Blick blieb auf ihr haften, doch er war sich unsicher, ob er es wagen sollte, sich ihr zu nähern. Er beließ es bei verlegenen Blicken, doch die Zeit, die Harry ungeduldig neben ihr saß, ohne sie zu berühren, zog sich. Nach einer Weile stand er auf, verabschiedete sich und verließ die Bibliothek.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ausgesprochen ruhig. Er verbrachte seine Freizeit oft mit Hermine, Ginny und Simon. Gelegentlich gesellte sich auch Ron zu ihnen, aber meist nur wenn Simon nicht da war. Die wenigen Begegnungen zwischen Ron und Simon waren oft kühl und distanziert, aber Ron schien seinen Hass zu bändigen. Er rastete nicht mehr aus und ertrug Simons Gegenwart. Harry glaubte, dass Ron Angst hatte, dass Simon ihm Hermine wieder wegnehmen könnte. Zwar war Hermine ungebunden, doch sie war beiden Männern nicht abgeneigt. Doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Wenn Ginny bei ihm war, konnte ihm alles andere egal sein. Er könnte stundenlang neben ihr sitzen und sie betrachten, sie berühren und küssen. Die Welt um ihn herum war dann unwichtig. Sie existierte in dem Moment nicht. Es gab dann nur noch zwei Menschen, die sich liebten.

Harry hatte aber durchaus auch Probleme, gegen die er zurzeit anzukämpfen hatte.  Diese zeigten sich im Zauberkunst-Unterricht. Professor McPherson fuhr mit ihnen in den Unterrichtsstunden nach Hogsmeade. Dort gab es ein Feld, auf dem die Sechstklässler das Apparieren übten. Harrys erste Versuche waren mehr als deprimierend. Zwar wurde um das Feld eine Art Bannkreis gelegt, dass keiner sich ernsthaft veraparierte, aber Harrys Apparierversuche schienen nicht von großem Erfolg gekrönt zu sein.

Harry bemühte sich auf den Zielort zu konzentrieren, doch als er den Zauber ausführte, tat sich nichts. Wie in den meisten Unterrichtsfällen war es Hermine, die als Erste den Kniff raus hatte. Mit einem _Plopp_ tauchte sie plötzlich neben ihm auf.

„Kein Erfolg?" fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie erklärte ihm noch einmal die ganze Prozedur und Harry folgte Schritt für Schritt ihren Anweisungen. Er dachte an die kleine Erhöhung am Rande des Feldes. Er hob kurz den Zauberstab, dann hörte er das beim Apparieren typische _Plopp_. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als es plötzlich am ganzen Körper anfing zu kribbeln. Für einen Moment schien die Landschaft an ihm vorbei zu sausen, dann ein erneutes Kribbeln und seine Füße hatten wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Es hatte funktioniert, doch als er sich umsah stellte er fest, dass er vier Meter neben dem geplanten Zielort stand.

´Gut dass es auf diesem Feld keinen See gibt dachte er und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch. Diesmal wollte er zurück zu Hermine, also genau an den Platz zurück, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Wieder ein _Plopp_, die verschwommene Landschaft zog erneut an ihm vorbei.

„Aaah," Harry spürte unter sich einen Körper Harry war mit Draco zusammen gestoßen. Draco konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und fiel auf den Boden. Harry, der mehr oder weniger auf ihn gelandet war, fiel ebenso.

„Super Potter!"

„Tut mir leid, Draco," sagte Harry und musste lachen. Er stellte sich wieder hin und hielt Draco die Hand hin, um diesem aufzuhelfen. Draco ignorierte sie großzügig und stand alleine auf. Er schlug sich den Dreck vom Umhang, dann sah er zu Harry auf.

„Du bist eine wandelnde Katastrophe!" sagte er und grinste. Draco erhob seinen Zauberstab und mit einem _Plopp_ disapparierte er.

„Das war wohl nix," sagte Hermine, die keine Minute später neben ihn auftauchte. Harry grinste sie an und unternahm weitere Versuche. Am Ende der Stunde war er nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber der Abstand zwischen geplanten Zielort und tatsächlicher Landung war geringer geworden.

Auch in den nächsten Zauberkunststunden machte Harry nur langsam Fortschritte. Doch statt sich von seinen Misserfolgen herunter ziehen zu lassen, hatte er in Okklumentik große Fortschritte gemacht. Simon konnte Harry nur noch loben:

„Du hast es!" sagte Simon am Ende der Okklumentikstunde am Freitagnachmittag, „Ich denke, ich kann Dumbledore über deinen Erfolg aufklären."

„Du meinst... Keine Okklumentikstunden mehr?" fragte Harry erleichtert. Simon nickte.

„Wenn du Ginny nicht lieben würdest, hättest du nie die Kraft dazu gefunden," sagte er und lächelte.

„Nun ja, ich kann ja nicht bei jedem Kuss ihre Gefühle ausspionieren," verteidigte Harry sich. Er hatte sie die letzten Tage oft getroffen. Ihre Gefühle und Gedanken waren immer vorhanden, aber er wollte sie nicht wissen. Die Okklumentik war nicht mehr schwer und er konnte sich fast immer gegen Simon behaupten. Harry war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob Simon, als außergewöhnlich, begabter Legilimentiker, nicht auch andere Mittel und Wege hatte trotzdem an seine Gedanken heranzukommen, aber Simon versicherte ihm, dass ein normaler Legilimentiker, wie es Professor Snape oder Lord Voldemort waren, nicht an ihn herankommen würde.

Am Abend hatte Simon mal wieder einen Kessel Verwirrungstrank gebraut. Die Slytherinpartys an den Wochenenden waren in letzter Zeit eher selten, doch wenn Simon den Zaubertrank braute, war es immer voll. Harry unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Theodor Nott über Quidditch. Es waren noch drei Wochen bis zum nächsten Spiel und Harry war jetzt schon tierisch nervös. Wenn er ein Spiel in dieser Saison verhauen würde, dann das gegen Gryffindor und somit auch gegen Ginny.

Slytherin brauchte jeden möglichen Punkt für die Hausmeisterschaften, da Ravenclaw vor zwei Wochen haushoch gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen hatte und nun mit einem guten Vorsprung die Meisterschaft anführte.

Harry füllte sich seinen Becher auf, als sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy fiel, der mit Simon, Fréderic und Ethan am Rande des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß. Draco sah nicht gerade glücklich aus und Harry kam der Verdacht, dass es Probleme zwischen den beiden gab. Doch Harry dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und setzte sich ans Feuer. Dieser Tank war heute ausgesprochen gut. Simon hatte in letzter Zeit öfters mal an der Zusammensetzung gefeilt, was manchmal auch ungewollte Geschmacksrichtungen nach sich zog, aber dieses Mal gab es wirklich nichts zu meckern.

Dumbledore bestand darauf, dass Professor Snape sich von Harrys Erfolg in Okklumentik persönlich überzeugen sollte und nach der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde rief Snape Harry zu sich.

„Ich will Sie und Mr. Lestrange heute Abend in meinem Büro sehen!" sagte er und bat Harry diese Information an Simon weiterzugeben. Harry nickte und verließ mit einem unguten Gefühl den Kerker. Warum musste ausgerechnet Snape die Prüfung abnehmen? Gedankenverloren folgte er die Gänge hinauf zu Zaubereigeschichte. Doch bevor er den Unterrichtsraum erreichte wurde er von Ginny aufgehalten. Sie umarmte ihn, doch Harry war nicht in der Stimmung. Er dachte immer noch an die anstehende Okklumentikprüfung heute Abend.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ginny und sah ihn beunruhigt an. Mit kurzen Worten beschrieb er was ihn am Abend erwartete. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Du schaffst das schon," versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. Harry nickte stumm und dann küsste er sie. Er hatte keine Probleme sich ihrer Gedanken zu verschließen, aber das war etwas anderes, als wenn Snape versuchte gewaltsam in seine Gedanken einzubrechen. Er drückte sie fest an sich. Die Zeit verging und Harry wurde erst durch die Schulklingel daran erinnert, dass er wieder zum Unterricht musste. Hastig löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und rannte zum Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte.

_„Legilimens"_ rief Snape.

_Ginny, wie sie ihn umarmte.. ihn küsste..._

„Nein," schrie Harry, „Du nicht..."

"Mr. Potter waren DAS ihre Fortschritte?" fragte Snape lächelnd.

"Professor ich war noch nicht so weit..." versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

"Glaubst du, der dunkle Lord kündigt seine Legilimentik an?" fragte Snape kalt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah hilflos zu Simon, der auf einem Stuhl saß und die beiden beobachtete.

„Harry," sagte Simon ruhig, "da ist nichts wovor du Angst haben musst. Severus tut dir nichts!"

„Ich, ...," Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „ich kann das nicht!"

„Doch," sagte Simon entschieden, „Du kannst! Entspann dich! Das ist ganz wichtig!"

„Mr. Potter, sind sie bereit," fragte Snape kühl. Harry beantwortete die Frage mit einem scheuen Nicken.

_„Legilimens!"_ Der Zauber traf Harry erneut, doch Harry entschied sich nichts preiszugeben. Er kämpfte.

_Du wirst nichts, aber auch gar nichts von mir erfahren!´_ dachte Harry und sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer scharf an.

„Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton!," sagte Professor Snape, _„Sir_ oder _Professor_, aber nicht Du!"

_„Sir," _sagte Harry, „ich habe gar nichts gesagt!"

„Aber gedacht," sagte Snape kühl.

_"Legilimens!"_

Harry hatte sich von allen abgelöst, kein Gefühl, kein Gedanke drängte sich in den Vordergrund. Seine grünen Augen waren starr auf die schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers gerichtet, doch nichts wurde durch den Zauber an diesen weitervermittelt.

Auf Harrys Gesicht entstand für einen kurzen Moment ein Grinsen. Professor Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Mr. Lestrange, Sie waren erfolgreich! Mein Kompliment," gab Snape zu. Harry bemerkte, dass die zwei sich intensiv beäugten und Harry hegte den Verdacht, dass sie ein Gespräch führten, dass er nicht belauschen durfte. Er wandte sich von ihnen ab und verließ Snapes Büro. Nur wenige Augenblicke später holte Simon ihn ein.

„Glückwunsch, du hast bestanden!" Harry nickte matt. Er hatte sich stark auf das Duell mit Professor Snape konzentriert und Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung machte sich in ihm breit.

„Du musst noch stark an deiner Ausdauer arbeiten!" sagte Simon mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „deine Okklumentik ist zeitlich beschränkt, aber für´s erste hast du es geschafft."

„Heißt dass, nie wieder Okklumentik?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Doch Simon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jein," sagte er, „du kennst die Grundbegriffe und kannst die wichtigsten Verteidigungsstrategien, aber je stärker deine Legilimentik wird, umso stärker muss deine Abwehr sein."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, wenn du dich in Legilimentik übst, wird die Gabe sich weiter entfalten. Dir fällt es dann immer leichter in die Gedankenwelten der anderen einzudringen. Deine Okklumentik muss sich daran anpassen, wenn du nicht ständig in Ginnys Gedanken herumspionieren willst!"

"Das heißt je stärker die Legilimentik wird, desto stärker muss die Okklumentik sein," wiederholte Harry und Simon nickte.

"Dessen sei dir sicher, die Legilimentik wird stärker!" sagte Simon nachdrücklich, dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Harry dachte an diesem Abend lange über Simon nach. Wenn er seinen Worten Glauben schenkte, waren beide noch lange nicht am Höhepunkt ihrer Gabe angekommen. Simon war jetzt schon oft auffällig kühl, aber wenn seine Gabe noch stärker werden würde, dann würde Simon, als außergewöhnlich, begabter Legilimentiker keine Gefühle mehr spüren dürfen, keine Trauer, keine Wut, aber auch keine Liebe mehr kennen und keine Freude äußern können...

Was passierte, wenn Harry seine Legilimentik ausbaute, müsste er auch immer kälter in seinen Gefühlsäußerungen werden? Wenn Simon kaum noch Gefühle äußern konnte... Wie würde dann Harry vielleicht eines Tages dastehen? Er mochte nicht daran denken. Wenn aber das Schicksal eines Legilimentikers darin bestand, den Rest seines Lebens allein da zu stehen und unfähig auch nur ein Gefühl wahrzunehmen, dann wollte Harry davon nichts mehr wissen.

Der März neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und somit näherte sich auch Simons achtzehnter Geburtstag. Harry hatte sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, was er ihm schenken könnte, doch ihm fiel nicht sehr viel ein. Schließlich aber entschied er sich für eine besonders interessante Flasche, wo man Zaubertränke einfüllte. Sie veränderte die Farbe und gab Hinweise oder Warnungen, die sich auf den jeweiligen Inhalt bezogen. Er schickte Hedwig mit der Bestellung weg, dann traf er sich mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Simon hatte sich die letzten Tage öfters zurückgezogen, um für seine UTZ-Prüfungen zu lernen, so dass Harry sich meist mit seinen alten Freunden die Zeit vertrieb. Ginny hatte in zwei Monaten ihre ZAG-Prüfungen, doch sie nahm es mit den lernen nicht ganz so ernst wie Simon. Sie war viel bei Harry, doch dieser scheute sich seine Liebe zu ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und somit blieben ihnen nur wenige Momente in denen sie wirklich alleine waren. Andererseits war es schwierig einen geeigneten Ort zu finden wo die beiden ungestört waren.

Das Wetter war alles andere als frühlingshaft. Es regnete die meiste Zeit und wenn es mal trocken blieb, verhangen dicke Wolken den Himmel.

Hedwig kam nur zwei Tage später mit einem Paket zurück. Simon schielte beim Frühstück interessiert zu Harry hinüber. Doch als dieser den Blick bemerkte, grinste er zu Simon hinüber.

_„Das geht dich nichts an," _dachte Harry und verließ die große Halle.

Ja, ja, ich weiß... Ist schon wieder zu ende, aber Simons Geburtstag kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel..., aber versuche mit dem nächsten Chap ein wenig schneller zu sein...

Also noch mal an alle, die ein Review geschrieben haben, einen ganz lieben, herzlichen Dank...

Birdie: Also falls du abnehmen wolltest, dürften sieben Tage ohne mehr von mir zu lesen reichen, nicht dass du mir noch vom Fleisch fällst... Das Buch... ähem... Harry hätte es schon nötig da mal rein zu schauen... sonst besteht der Arme ja seine Apparierprüfung nicht...

sabysemilla: Hab diesmal auch nicht viel zu sagen... grins

Eisblume: Lang nichts mehr von dir gehört! Danke für dein Lob...

Moondrow: Spekulier ruhig weiter... Deine Spekulationen sind dieses mal echt gut... ich sag aber besser nicht ob sie richtig oder falsch sind, sonst kennst du irgendwann das Ende, noch bevor ich fertig bin mit schreiben. Wenn du ein Happy End willst, solltest du jetzt aufhören zu lesen. Die Sub-Kategorie ist nicht umsonst Tragödie

Pe: Ist Simon ein Todesser oder nicht?... wie ist das nun mit raten? Ja, ich liebe dieses Verwirrspiel sadistisches Lächeln, zu der anderen Frage: Es sind nur noch sechs vielleicht auch sieben Kapitel... Dann ist das Schuljahr zu Ende...

Ravenclaw2: Danke, danke, danke! -wiederhole ich mich? egal- DANKE grins

singvogel: Herzlich Willkommen! Schon wieder eine Frage nach Simon... seufz. Du wirst dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden müssen...

black-eyed-april: Steckt Draco wirklich hinter dem Verschwinden von Ron und Hermine?

Arura: Willkommen, und gleich noch ´ne Frage zu Simon... grummel Man könnt es ja machen wie bei Günther Jauch: **A**-Er ist Todesser, **B**-Er ist Todesser, aber will es nicht sein, **C**-Er ist kein Todesser und will einer werden, **D**-Er ist gar kein Todesser, **E**-…, **F**-Er ist Harrys Schutzengel, **G**-Er braucht Hermine für irgendetwas, **H**-Er ist einfach nur ein guter, lieber Mensch, **I**-Er ist von Voldemort besessen, **J**-Er ist Lord Voldemort persönlich, **K**-... Alles schon mal gehört... Manchmal haben meine Fans schon irre Ideen zu ihm... ggg … aber ich bestreite nicht, dass eine Lösung davon richtig sein könnte!

AlexBlack5: Du hast zwar kein Review geschrieben, aber du weißt dass du absolut fies bist! Was ist nun mit der Antwort auf meine Frage???

Sgr011566: In allerletzten Minute noch vor dem updaten gefunden! ... Also auch dir herzlich Willkommen, Man, noch so Eine die stundenlang lesen kann, dass du keine viereckigen Augen davon bekommen hast!!! g danke für dein Lob!


	18. Simons Geburtstag

So, ging schnell, was? Vor drei Tagen wusste ich noch nicht mal, was an Simons Geburtstag passiert und jetzt ist ein ganzes Chap raus geworden!

Gestern war ich kurz davor alles wieder zu löschen und neu zu schreiben... aber ich habe es nicht getan und ihr bekommt den Bockmist doch zu lesen. Das einzig wirklich Erfreuliche an diesem Kapitel ist, dass ich hiermit, eine der meistgestellten Fragen beantworte... Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

**Simons Geburtstag**

Harry war am Freitag schon relativ früh aufgestanden. Er musste noch das Geschenk für Simon einpacken, danach beendete er schnell einen Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde und ging dann in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Simon erschien ziemlich spät zum Frühstück. Er hatte anscheinend gestern Abend noch sehr lange mit Fréderic und Ethan im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und in seinen Geburtstag reingefeiert. Dem entsprechend sah Simon noch etwas müde aus. Harry ging zu ihm, gratulierte ihm, doch dieser war nicht sonderlich gesprächig und Harry ließ ihn erst mal in Ruhe seinen Kaffe trinken und ging zu den Gewächshäusern, wo er auf Hermine und Ron traf.

"Wo wird Simon seinen Geburtstag feiern?" fragte Hermine interessiert, während sie vorsichtig die Samen des _Papaver Somniferum _in die Erde eindrückte.

"Im Raum der Wünsche," sagte Harry, "Er hat lange darüber nachgedacht, aber da er Ginny, Terry und dich eingeladen hat, kann er ja schlecht in Slytherin feiern."

"Wer kommt noch", fragte Ron trocken.

"Nun ja, Fréderic, Ethan und Draco, eventuell auch Snape, „sagte Harry zögernd.

"Gut, dass er mich nicht auch eingeladen hat!" sagte Ron schadenfroh, "Ich kann gut darauf verzichten mit einem Haufen Todessern und einer zu groß geratenen Fledermaus Geburtstag zu feiern." Ron grinste und schaufelte frische Erde in seinen Blumentopf. Harry sagte dazu nichts. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass Ron Simon und seine Freunde verachtete. Draco hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer stark zurückgehalten, so dass es zwischen ihm und Harry wenig Konflikte gab. Doch Harry war ebenfalls nicht scharf darauf mit Snape zusammen in einem Raum zu sitzen und eine Party zu feiern. Außerdem glaubte er, dass Ethan, und vielleicht auch Draco, etwas gegen Hermine als Muggelstämmige sagen könnte.

Harry, Simon und Ginny trafen sich nach dem Abendessen und gingen schon mal in den Siebten Stock. Simon ging nachdenklich ein paar Mal an der Wand entlang. Nach dem dritten Mal erschien eine Tür und Simon trat ein.

"Nett! Findet ihr nicht?" sagte Simon und sah sich im Raum um. Er war viel kleiner als der in dem sich die DA früher getroffen hatte. Zu Harrys rechten war ein Kamin, der leise vor sich hin knisterte. Auf dem Teppichboden, vor dem Kamin lagen eine Menge Kissen.  Doch bis auf einen Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, der mit Essen und Trinken gedeckt war und einem leeren Zaubertrankkessel, war der Raum leer.

"Sag mal Simon, wo sollen wir denn sitzen?" fragte Harry, "hättest du dir nicht wenigstens ein Sofa oder ein paar Sessel wünschen können?" Simon lächelte und ließ sich auf einem Kissen nieder.

"Ich finde es bequemer so", sagte er gut gelaunt und lehnte seinen Oberkörper gegen die Wand, "Ich kann mich nicht beklagen."

"Wann kommen die anderen?" fragte Ginny.

"In etwa einer halben Stunde. Wann kommt Hermine?"

"Sie wollte sich noch umziehen, aber sie könnte jeden Moment auftauchen."

"Harry", Simon sah erwartungsvoll zu diesem auf, "Du kannst schon mal Feuer unter den Kessel machen!"

"Was?" fragte Harry irritiert.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden", sagte er lächelnd, stand aber dann doch auf und füllte den Kessel zur Hälfte mit Wasser. Harry beschwor ein Feuer und Simon setzte den Kessel auf.

"Ihr wisst, dass das verboten ist? Was wird Professor Snape dazu sagen?" fragte Hermine, die, ohne dass die Drei es bemerkt hatten, eingetreten war.

"Gar nichts," entgegnete Simon, "Severus wird nicht kommen. Ich war heute Nachmittag bei ihm, das reicht." Harry sah Hermine erstaunt an. Sie hatte sich die Haare hochgesteckt und trug einen schwarzen Rock und einen dünnen blauen Pulli.

"Hermine", sagte er, "Was ist mit dir passiert?"

"Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte sie.

"Ich glaube, er wollte sagen, dass du das öfters machen solltest!" sagte Ginny kichernd. Simon zählte konzentriert einige Tropfen aus einer Flasche in den Trank und sah dann erst zu Hermine auf.

"Gut siehst du aus, ... Ginny hat vollkommen recht!" sagte er lächelnd. Hermine lächelte Simon kurz an, dann schenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Kessel.

"Was wird das?" fragte sie interessiert, "Sieht nach Verwirrungstrank aus."

"Gut erkannt, ist aber eine spezielle Mischung,..." fing Simon an ihr zu erklären. Harry wandte sich von den beiden ab und setzte sich mit Ginny in die andere Ecke des Raumes und umarmte sie. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Simon länger mit seiner Erklärung brauchen würde, da Hermine immer wieder interessiert nachfragte.

Als die Slytherins und Terry Boot schließlich eintrafen, ließ Harry von Ginny ab. Hermine und Simon unterbrachen kurz ihr Gespräch, damit er seine Gäste begrüßen konnte, dann beendete er seinen Zaubertrank und er verteilte die erste Runde. Hermine und Ginny schienen dem Getränk ein wenig skeptisch gegenüber zu stehen, aber sie überwanden sich und probierten ihn.

"Simon, was hast du diesmal damit gemacht", fragte Draco, "Er schmeckt anders als sonst."

"Nun ja, ich habe zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky hineingemischt", erklärte er.

"Genial", gab Fréderic zu.

"Genial schon, aber Gefährlich", warnte Simon.

"Warum?" fragte Terry.

"Dieser macht besonders schnell betrunken und ich habe immer noch keine Zusammensetzung gefunden, die am nächsten Tag nicht mit einem Kater endet, leider..." erklärte Simon knapp.

Simons Gäste teilten sich schon sehr bald in zwei Lager. Terry, Hermine, Ginny und Harry saßen auf der einen und Fréderic, Draco und Ethan auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Simon pendelte zwischen den beiden Gruppen.

Hermine erklärte Ginny, wie auch sie ihre Haare hochstecken könnte und dann wechselten sie zu Mode. Harry saß mehr oder weniger gelangweilt daneben. Er wusste nichts, worüber er sich mit Terry unterhalten sollte. Er stand noch einmal auf und füllte sich noch einen Becher Zaubertrank nach. Der Alkohol wirkte bereits wie Simon angedroht hatte. Ihm war leicht schwindelig. Als er wieder zurück zu Ginny gehen wollte, griff er ein paar Worte von Fréderic auf.

"...ich weiß nicht, wieso du immer mit dem Schlammblut..." Harry blieb abrupt stehen, "...rumhängen kannst." Fréderic sah zu Harry auf.

"Das ist meine Sache mit wem und warum ich meine Zeit verbringe", antwortete Simon. Er stand auf, sah aber noch mal kalt zu Fréderic hinunter, "Du solltest mal über deine Wortwahl nachdenken!" sagte Simon kühl.

"Nur weil ich die Wahrheit sage? Sie ist nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut und nicht viel mehr Wert als der ganze andere Haufen da drüben", sagte Fréderic laut und wies in die Richtung, wo Ginny, Hermine und Terry saßen. Hermine schrak auf und sah Simon und Fréderic an.

"Das nimmst du zurück!" sagte Simon und sah Fréderic berechnend an. Jetzt stand auch Ethan auf.

"Simon, komm endlich zur Vernunft!" sagte er.

"Ich bin bei Vernunft. Wenn hier einer sich daneben benimmt, dann seid ihr das!"

"Du siehst dir gar nicht mehr ähnlich", warf Fréderic ein.

"Das ist mir EGAL!" schrie Simon fast.

"Du weißt, was du ihm ver..." fing Ethan an.

"NATÜRLICH WEIß ICH, WAS AUF DEM ... SCHEIßE!!" fluchte Simon laut und drehte sich von den beiden ab. Er verdeckte mit der rechten Hand seine Augen. Daumen und Mittelfinger schienen dabei sanft auf die geschlossenen Lider zu drücken. Seine Stirn zog sich angestrengt in Falten.

Fréderic klappte den Mund auf und wollte etwas sagten, doch Draco war schneller...

"Kein kluger Schachzug, was?" bemerkte Draco spöttisch, grinste und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

"RAUS! ... IHR BEIDE AUCH!" schrie Simon.

Für einen Moment war es ganz ruhig, dann verließen Fréderic und Ethan schweigend, hinter Draco, den Raum. Simon wartete, bis die Tür wieder zu war, dann sank er erschöpft auf einem Kissen nieder.

"Simon, alles OK?" fragte Terry, der sich zu ihm hockte. Dieser nickte.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, "Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren."

"Kopf hoch", versuchte Terry ihn aufzumuntern, "Dein letzter Kontrollverlust ist nun schon Ewigkeiten her." Simon nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln. Dann sah er zu Hermine, Ginny und Harry hinüber, die ihn überrascht anstarrten. Er stand auf und nahm sich von dem Verwirrungstrank nach.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Terry, der seinen Bruder misstrauisch betrachtete.

"Ich weiß", antwortete Simon nervös, "Du glaubst aber doch nicht, dass ich mich den Rest des Abends von euren Gefühlen und Gedanken bombardieren lasse." Simon trank einen Schluck, setzte sich wieder auf den Boden und starrte auf den Boden.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hermine interessiert.

Simon wollte gerade antworten, als es klopfte. Simon hielt inne und betrachtete die Tür.

"Na, Super!" seufzte er, "Komm rein, Severus" Professor Snape trat ein und blickte in die kleine Runde.

"Du bekommst aber auch alles mit!" sagte Simon erschöpft.

"Hier!" sagte Snape und hielt ihm ein Stück schwarzen Stoff hin.

"Bitte nicht, Severus... Wie stehe ich denn dann da."

"Es ist die beste Alternative", sagte Snape.

"Ich weiß, aber..."

"Wäre es dir lieber, ich löse deine Party auf und nehme dich zur Überwachung mit in mein Büro?" Simon schüttelte matt den Kopf und nahm resigniert das Stück Stoff an sich.

Professor Snape ging zum Kessel und ließ den Trank verschwinden, dann wandte er sich wieder den Schülern zu.

"Kein Alkohol mehr! Auf jeden Fall nicht für dich, Simon", sagte er und dieser nickte.

Simon sah sich zögernd um und sein Blick blieb auf Hermine hängen.

"Das ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Möglichkeit dir zu sagen, dass du einfach umwerfend aussiehst", sagte er zögernd. Hermine errötete und senkte verlegen den Blick.

"Nun mach schon." sagte Snape fordernd, "Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein." Simon nickte, er breitete das Stück Stoff aus, faltete es ein paar Mal und verband sich damit die Augen. Snape trat zu Simon heran und überprüfte den Sitz der Augenbinde, dann tippte er sie viermal mit dem Zauberstab an.

"Vier Stunden?" fragte Simon entsetzt, "Übertreibst du nicht?"

"Ich will nur sicher gehen ... Vier Stunden ohne Legilimentik werden dir nicht schaden!"

"Ich hasse das", sagte Simon leise, als Professor Snape gegangen war, "Severus scheint manchmal echt sadistisch veranlagt zu sein!"

"Warum hat er das getan?" fragte Hermine.

"Um meine Gabe zu unterbinden."

"Warum?" fragte Harry.

"Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?" In Simons Stimme lag ein Hauch Verzweifelung, "... Ich hasse diese Augenbinde ... Wie wäre es mit was zu Essen?"

"Gute Idee. Ich hole uns was", sagte Hermine und stand auf. Sie holte etwas vom Tisch und gab ihm davon etwas in die Hand.

Harry indessen wandte sich zu Ginny. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry rutschte näher an sie heran und umarmte sie kurz, dann beschlossen sie ebenfalls ein paar Happen zu essen. Simon schien mit seiner schwarzen Augenbinde sehr hilflos zu sein, ließ es sich aber gefallen, dass Hermine ihm half.

Wenig später verabschiedete sich auch Terry, der die letzten Minuten schweigend zusehen musste, wie Hermine und Simon sich amüsierten und wollte auch nicht Ginny und Harry stören, die sich inzwischen wieder in die Ecke verzogen hatten und sich küssend in den Armen lagen. Sobald Terry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte ließ Harry nun auch die letzten Hemmungen fallen und konnte sich voll und ganz auf Ginny einlassen. Hermine war diskret genug, die beiden nicht zu beobachten und Simon konnte noch immer nichts sehen.

Harry achtete nicht darauf was ihn herum geschah. Nur als er seinen Namen hörte ließ er von Ginny ab und sah zu den beiden anderen hinüber.****

"Was macht Harry?" fragte Simon.

"Nun", sagte Hermine, die Harrys Blick bemerkte, "Er hat bis gerade eben Ginny geküsst und jetzt sieht er zu uns hinüber..."

"Könnt ihr euch nicht über Arithmantik, Zaubertränke, oder so´n Zeug unterhalten?" fragte Harry und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Freundin zu, die ihn sanft zu sich zurückzog.

Simon und Hermine waren wenig später tatsächlich in ein Gespräch über Arithmantik vertieft, aber Harry war es egal. Er streichelte Ginny über den Rücken und er wagte sich auch vor bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie ließ es sich gefallen und schob ihn schließlich nach hinten, so dass Beide einen Moment später auf dem Fußboden lagen. Harry rückte sich noch ein Kissen zurecht und zog sie näher an sich heran. Einige Strähnen ihres Haares fielen in sein Gesicht und kitzelten ihn. Er lächelte und drehte den Kopf beiseite, dann nahm er diese und strich sie hinter ihre Ohren. Zärtlich legte er ihr beide Hände auf den Rücken und streichelte ihn.

Nach einer ganzen Weile legte sich Ginny neben ihn und streichelte sanft seine Brust.

"Ich bin müde", flüsterte sie. Er nickte und zog sie näher an sich. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Ihre Beine waren um die seinen geschlungen. Schweigend betrachtete er sie, strich ihr noch eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht und dann wurde es auffällig still.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und wollte sehen was Hermine und Simon machten. Wohlbedacht, Ginny nicht zu stören, die gerade eben ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Hermine saß immer noch neben Simon, beide umarmten sich. Simon zog sie auf seinen Schoß und sie küsste ihn auf den Mund. Harrys freie Hand griff nach seinem Zauberstab und er löschte das Licht.

"Hermine, was ist?" hörte Harry Simon flüstern.

"Harry oder Ginny hat das Licht ausgemacht", sagte sie und küsste Simon erneut.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu Ginny, die tief und fest zu schlafen schien. Er küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn, dann schloss er selbst seine Augen und genoss die angenehme Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte. Wenig später schlief er ein.

"Simon, lass die Augenbinde doch auf", flüsterte Hermine.

"Nein, die vier Stunden sind längst vorbei, außerdem will ich dich sehen können", antwortete Simon leise. Harry lauschte diesen Worten mit geschlossenen Augen. Erst hielt er es für einen Teil seines Traumes, genauso wie der Druck von Ginnys Körper, der immer noch eng an den seinen geschmiegt war. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht träumte, öffnete er seine Augen. Ginny sah niedlich aus, wie sie neben ihm lag und immer noch tief und fest schlief.

"Schon besser", flüsterte Simon. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Es war ziemlich dunkel und Harry konnte nicht sagen wie spät es sein möchte. Simon kniete über Hermine, die vor ihm auf den Kissen lag. Er war oben ohne und legte die Augenbinde beiseite, dann senkte er sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen. Hermines Fingerspitzen strichen mit sanften Druck über Simons nackten Rücken.

Harry mochte den beiden nicht zusehen und wandte sich wieder an Ginny. Er streichelte sie vorsichtig, doch er ließ dann seine Hand sinken, als sie sich im Schlaf von ihm wegdrehte. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, als die Tür unvermittelt geöffnet wurde.

Das Licht das vom Gang in den kleinen Raum eindrang blendete ihn und er konnte nicht erkennen wer rein kam. Unbewusst griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab.

_"Lumos, "  _murmelte er und schickte das schwache Licht, das seinen Zauberstab verließ zu den Fackeln.

"Ich glaub es nicht! Hermine!" Rons Stimme klang mehr als geschockt und er starrte fassungslos auf die Beiden hinunter, die sich erschrocken aus der Umarmung lösten. Ginny zuckte zusammen und öffnete ihre Augen. Harry setzte sich auf.

"Hallo Ron", begrüßte Simon diesen kühl und sichtlich gefasst.

"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" fragte Ron und starrte auf Hermines zerzaustes Haar und Simons nackten Oberkörper.

"Nichts, was sie nicht wollte", entgegnete Simon.

"Ron bitte, reg dich nicht auf", mischte sich Hermine unsicher ein und rückte ihren Pullover zurecht.

"Hermine ich habe die halbe Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet und mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Und was machst du... Du machst hier mit diesem ... diesem Lestrange rum..."

"Ron, bitte...," mischte sich Ginny ein, die jetzt hellwach war und ihren Bruder entsetzt ansah.

"Halt du dich da raus", sagte Ron scharf, "Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns Dreien." Simon griff nach seinem Umhang und suchte seinen Zauberstab, doch er wagte es nicht seinen Blick von Ron abzuwenden, der seinen bereits sicher in der Hand hielt. Ron trat ganz nah an die beiden heran.

"Hermine, komm, du weißt ganz genau, dass er ein..."

"NEIN," schrie Hermine, die sich gegen Ron wehrte, als er sie zu sich hochziehen wollte, "LASS DAS!" Doch Ron wollte sie nicht loslassen. Simon ließ den Umhang fallen und packte Rons Arm, der Hermine hielt. Dieser schrie kurz schmerzverzerrt, unter Simons festem Griff, auf und ließ Hermine los.

"Du lässt sie in Ruhe!" sagte Simon kühl. Seine blassblauen Augen, weiterhin starr auf Ron gerichtet, erhob er sich. Er war ein ganzes Stück größer als Ron, doch immer noch unbewaffnet. Ron richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Simons Brust.

"Ich habe es schon einmal getan. Und ich könnte es jederzeit wieder tun", sagte Ron drohend. Simon ließ Ron los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Beim letzten Mal warst du allein und du weißt, dass du diesmal fliegst! Dessen sei dir sicher!" Ron ließ seinen Zauberstab kurz sinken, schluckte, aber fasste sich im selben Moment wieder und setzte die Zauberstabspitze auf Simons Brust. Hermine starrte fassungslos zu den beiden auf. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

"Wenn raus kommt, dass du ein Todesser bist, fliegst du mit", zischte Ron.

"Wer sagt, dass ich ein Todesser bin!" sagte Simon kühl.

"Ron! Simon! das bringt doch nichts", sagte Ginny und wollte sich dazwischen drängeln, doch Harry hielt sie zurück seinen Zauberstab für den Fall bereithaltend, wenn die Situation zu eskalieren drohte.

"Simon ist kein Todesser!" sagte Harry.

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein. Dir hat er, doch schon vom ersten Tag an, den Kopf verdreht." sagte Ron verächtlich, ohne seinen Blick von Simons Gesicht zu lösen.

"Er hat das Dunkle Mal nicht auf seinem Arm!" sagte Harry.

"Das heißt nichts", sagte Ron.

"Doch", schluchzte Hermine, "Alle Todesser haben das Dunkle Mal auf dem linken Unterarm und es wird nie unsichtbar. Simon ist kein Todesser." Hermine hatte kurz zuvor angefangen zu weinen. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten und den Anblick nicht ertragen, wie sich zwei ihrer Freunde derart verachteten.

Ron trat einen Schritt zurück, hielt aber den Zauberstab in Position. Seine Augen huschten über Simons Oberkörper und die Arme.

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ron.

"Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, oder willst du jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut, nach etwas absuchen, was nicht existiert!" sagte Simon ruhig, "Du würdest nichts finden." Ron wurde blass und schien sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass Simon nicht doch das Dunkle Mal trug. Schließlich senkte er mit zitternder Hand seinen Zauberstab, warf einen unsicheren Blick auf die anderen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließ er den Raum der Wünsche.

Hermine schluchzte und noch immer liefen ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen, doch sie schämte sich nicht dafür. Simon kniete sich vor sie und sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Harry warf einen Blick zu Ginny, die sich wieder hinsetzte und ebenfalls immer noch entsetzt über Rons Auftritt war. Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um sie. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern und schloss ihre Augen.

"Wie kann Ron nur so blind sein", sagte sie.

"Ron liebt dich und ich, ... ich bin derjenige, der zwischen euch beiden steht." sagte Simon ruhig. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung, stand auf und zog sich seinen Pullover wieder an.

"Nein, Ron hat dich vom ersten Zusammentreffen an nicht gemocht", sagte Hermine zögernd. Simon nickte, doch er schwieg und warf sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über die Schulter, dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihr.

"Hat jemand eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?" fragte Ginny müde.

"Irgendetwas nach Mitternacht, vielleicht um eins rum," antwortete Simon.

"Wir dürften längst nicht mehr hier sein", sagte Hermine.

"Warum hat Snape nichts gesagt, als er vor ein paar Stunden hier war", fragte Harry und über Simons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.

"Interne Absprache zwischen Severus und mir." Die Vier schwiegen eine ganze Weile. Ginny drohte erneut ein seinen Armen einzuschlafen und auch Harry musste herzhaft Gähnen.

"Hermine", fragte Simon leise, "Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir alle in unsere Schlafsäle gehen?"

"Warum nicht?" sagte sie, "Ich bin auch müde."

"Und Ron? Ist dir der egal?" fragte Simon skeptisch.

"Nein, aber, früher oder später, werde ich ihm so wie so über den Weg laufen müssen." Simon nickte, dann erhob er sich und half Hermine auf. Alle vier verließen den Raum der Wünsche und jeder schlich leise aber sicher zu dessen Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war mit Ausnahme von Fréderic und Ethan fast leer. Simon trat zu ihnen hinüber.

"Ihr habt auf mich gewartet?" fragte Simon lässig.

"Ja", antwortete Fréderic und warf einen verächtlichen Blich zu Harry.

"Egal was, aber seit gestern Abend, gibt es nichts mehr zu besprechen!" sagte Simon kühl und sah die beiden mit seinen kalten Augen an. Er ging noch vor Harry zu den Schlafsälen.

"Gute Nacht, Harry!" sagte Simon, dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Harry schlief unruhig. Er träumte von Ginny, aber auch die jüngsten Ereignisse, der letzten Nacht spielten eine Rolle: Ron, Simon und Hermine kamen darin genauso vor. Verwirrt wachte er am nächsten Tag auf. Es war spät und der Schlafsaal war leer. Müde zog er sich um und verließ den Schlafsaal und den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Ginny waren nicht in der Großen Halle. Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der müde und unnatürlich blass am Tisch des Phönixhauses saß. Harry ignorierte ihn großzügig, nahm sich ein paar Scheiben Brot und kehrte zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Simon schien noch zu schlafen und auch sonst war es recht leer. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und holte seine Schulsachen hervor. Er wusste jetzt, wie er sein Apparierbuch bändigen konnte und las darin während er frühstückte.

_"Morgen Harry," _hörte er Simon Stimme in seinem Kopf, der sich schweigend zu ihm setzte und sich an Harrys belegten Broten bediente.

"Alles OK mit dir," fragte Harry, der sein Buch zusammenklappte und es in seiner Schultasche verstaute.

"Ich denke schon," murmelte Simon, "Hatte gestern Nacht noch ein Gespräch mit Ethan und Fréderic. Die beiden haben ernsthaft ein Problem mit Hermine und sie wären sicher genauso ausgerastet wie Ron, wenn die uns gesehen hätten..." Simon lächelte.

"Was meinte Terry gestern mit Kontrollverlust, was ist mit dir passiert." Simons Lächeln verschwand, schließlich nickte er.

"Komm mit, dass können wir hier nicht klären." Harry folgte Simon in dessen Schlafsaal. Er war nie zuvor dort gewesen, denn immer hatten sie sich bei Harry getroffen. Der Schlafsaal war ziemlich dunkel. Das Fenster mit einem schwarzen Vorhang verhangen, so dass der Raum sehr düster wirkte. Simon entzündete eine Kerze und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, der über und über mit Büchern voll bepackt war. Ordnung schien nicht wirklich seine Stärke zu sein. Die Arithmanitktabellen, lagen zwischen einigen Zaubertrankbüchern, seine Bücher zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Bücher lagen auf dem Boden zwischen Bett und Schreibtisch, ebenso wie Pergamente mit Zeichnungen und Notizen über Verwandlungen und Zauberrituale. Auf einem Regalbrett über dem Schreibtisch, standen verschiedene Kräuter, Flaschen und Zaubertrankzutaten, unter anderem auch die, die Harry ihm geschenkt hatte, die er alle trotz des vorherrschenden Chaos, sorgfältig beschriftet hatte.

"Ja ja, ich und Ordnung, das passt nicht wirklich zusammen," sagte er grinsend, "Also, was willst du wissen?" fragte er und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Was ist gestern Abend mit dir passiert?" fragte Harry forsch und setzte sich auf Simons Bett. Simon schien über Harrys Frage nachzudenken. Zögernd sah er schließlich zu Harry auf.

"Das ist wirklich nicht leicht zu erklären", sagte er, "Du weißt, dass ich der beste lebende Legilimentiker bin und auch warum", Harry wurde blass. Wie konnte er wissen, dass er das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Snape belauscht hatte? Doch Simon lächelte nur schwach und fuhr fort, "Meine Legilimentik ist sehr viel stärker als deine. Ohne Okklumentik würde ich regelrecht von fremden Gedanken und Gefühlen bombardiert werden. Severus hat mich schon sehr früh in Okklumentik unterrichtet, doch sie ist nicht stark genug mich dauerhaft zu schützen.

In besonders schwierigen oder unangenehmen Situationen kann es vorkommen, dass sie gänzlich versagt. Das ist gestern Abend geschehen. Ich habe einfach die Kontrolle, erst über meine Legilimentik und dann über die Okklumentik verloren. Du wirst dass Gefühl nicht kennen, aber tausende Gedanken strömen von einer Sekunde auf die nächste auf mich ein und ich kann sie weder aufhalten noch die Informationen angemessen verarbeiten.

Mit viel Anstrengung kann ich einen kleinen Teil abweisen, deswegen glaubtest du nach kurzer Zeit, dass ich mich wieder gefangen hätte, aber es dauert ein paar Stunden, bis ich mich wieder vor allen fremden Gedanken verschließen kann."

"Deshalb die Augenbinde?" fragte Harry, als Simon eine kurze Pause einlegte. Dieser nickte.

"Nun, es gibt einige Möglichkeiten, damit klar zu kommen. Die beste davon ist wirklich die Augenbinde. Severus hat sie mit einem Zauber belegt und wenn ich sie trage, ist alles still, kein fremder Gedanke oder Gefühl kann in mein Gehirn einbrechen. Selbst wir Beide hätten uns nicht mehr durch Projizieren unterhalten können. Du wärst nicht in meine Gedanken rein gekommen, und ich wäre mit meinen Gedanken nicht raus gekommen."

"Warum hasst du die Augenbinde?" fragte Harry, der sich noch einmal an gestern Abend erinnerte.

"Nun ja, als Kind habe ich nur schwer meine Legilimentik in den Griff bekommen. Ich musste die Binde oft tagelang tragen, weil ich nicht mehr zwischen meinen eigenen und fremden Gedanken unterscheiden konnte. Im Nachhinein, war es gut, dass Severus das früher mit mir gemacht hatte, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich verrückt geworden, aber ich war und bin immer so schrecklich hilflos mit der Augenbinde.

Und jetzt hasse ich es, nichts mehr sehen zu können. Die Legilimentik ist ein Teil von mir, den ich nicht missen will. Ich trage meine Augenbinde nur selten, nur wenn ich meine Ruhe brauche, oder nachdenken muss, aber auch nur dann, wenn ich alleine bin und mich keiner sieht." Zwischen den beiden entstand eine Stille. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es sein konnte, immer nur fremde Gedanken wahrzunehmen, doch er konnte sich jetzt ein ungefähres Bild davon machen.

"Was wären die anderen Möglichkeiten?" fragte er schließlich, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unerträglich wurde.

"Die zweite Alternative ist, den Geist so weit zu vernebeln, dass man nicht mehr klar denken kann, zum Beispiel durch Alkohol oder Verwirrungstrank. Hast du schon Mal versucht nach zwei Bechern Verwirrungstrank, jemandem die Gefühle und Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu ziehen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, "Nun, es wird immer schwieriger, je mehr man trinkt..." Simon machte eine kurze Pause, "Die letzte Alternative wäre die Einsamkeit, das Abschotten von anderen Personen und sich langsam die Okklumentik wieder aufzubauen. Wenn ich die Augenbinde nicht akzeptiert hätte, wäre ich sicher in Severus´ Büro gelandet und er hätte mich so lange da sitzen lassen, bis ich wieder meine normale Verfassung erreicht hätte. Das ganze dauert wesentlich länger und wäre auch um einiges anstrengender gewesen, als wenn ich die Augenbinde tragen würde."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass das so schlimm sein kann,..." sagte Harry nun zögernd.

"Nun ja, deine Legilimentik ist nur ein kleiner Bruchteil von deiner. Sie wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn ich sie unter normalen Umständen erlangt hätte. Normalerweise wird man damit geboren und baut sie sich nach und nach aus, aber ich habe von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, die bereits ausgereifte Gabe erhalten, ohne, dass ich die Möglichkeit gehabt habe mich darauf vorzubereiten."

"Das Kleptorus-Ritual," sagte Harry leise.

"Ja, Lord Voldemort war bereit sie zu empfangen, aber er hatte nicht mit einem Kleinkind gerechnet, dass plötzlich in ihren Kreis stolpern könnte und alles kaputt machen." Simon biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Harry berechnend an.

"Du willst wissen, warum ich davon gekommen bin?" fragte er schließlich und Harry nickte, "Nun, die Umstände waren sehr glücklich für mich, für dich allerdings weniger..." Simon zögerte und Harry sah zu ihm auf.

"Voldemort hätte mich getötet. Meine Eltern waren seine engsten Anhänger. Bellatrix, meine Mutter, flehte den dunklen Lord an, mich nicht zu töten. Sie versuchte ihm klar zu machen, was ich für eine Macht hätte, wenn ich einmal erwachsen sei und sie würde dafür Sorgen, dass ich von klein auf wisse, wem ich unterstellt sein werde. Mein Großonkel dagegen versuchte mich zu retten, entriss mich seinen Armen und wurde auf der Flucht getötet. Voldemort zögerte einen Moment zu lange, um mich zu töten, denn Lucius Malfoy kam mit einer Botschaft, die mir das Leben rettete." Simon unterbrach erneut und Harry hing an seinen Lippen, gespannt darauf mehr zu erfahren.

"Severus hat erst Stunden später erfahren, was Lucius zu dem dunklen Lord gesagt haben musste. Erst in dem Moment, als Voldemort gefallen war, erfuhr er, dass einer, der Todesser um Lucius herum, der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern war."

"Peter Pettigrew," flüsterte Harry.

"Nun, Severus glaubt, dass es Sirius Black war. Ich weiß es nicht..., aber in der Nacht, wo ich meine Gabe bekommen habe, sind deine Eltern gestorben!" Harry schluckte. Er hatte mit dieser Erklärung nicht gerechnet und er war unvorbereitet wieder mit dem Tod seiner Eltern konfrontiert worden. Eine Weile lang schwieg er und Simon ließ ihm Zeit über das gesagte nachzudenken.

"Hast du keine Angst vor Voldemort?" fragte Harry schließlich, "Er könnte es doch sicher noch ein zweites Mal versuchen, an die Gabe zu kommen. Du bist keine Waffe in seinem Lager, kein Todesser, wenn er dich in die Finger bekommt, macht er es wie mit der Frau."

Harry erschauderte und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was das bedeutete, Simon den Kleptorus-Zauber aufzuerlegen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich ein grausamerer Tod, als alle anderen Tötungsarten, die  ihm spontan einfielen, Simon schwieg. Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte gebannt auf seine Knie.

"Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht," sagte er zögernd, "Aber da mag was dran sein..."

to be continued

Ja, ja, ich weiß schon wieder viel zu kurz, aber ich brauche jetzt einen Moment zum Nachdenken und da ich meinen Durchschnitt erreicht habe, breche ich dieses Chap hier ab... Wart ihr zufrieden? entsetzt? enttäuscht? oder gar überrascht?...

Aber jetzt muss ich mich bei meinen Lesern bedanken, entschuldigen oder auf die Füße treten (Alex Black5: ...Ich warte!!! wenn´s zu peinlich ist, schreib mir´ne Mail) g:

black-eyed-april: Was soll ich dazu schreiben. Was dir so alles auffällt... Respekt, aber was bedeutet das alles. Irgendwelche Theorien?

Pe: Ich will´s ja nicht so laut sagen, aber ich glaube, am Ende wird das Geschrei nach einer Fortsetzung laut (kann nämlich einige Sachen noch nicht auflösen) und ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach... Mal sehen...

Arura: Schade eigentlich... ich liebe Spekulationen, besonders wenn sie mit Simon oder der Prophezeiung zu tun haben...

felicitas: Tach... Du glaubst es kommt anders, als du erwartest... Was für Erwartungen hast du?

sgr011566: ... ähm ... bin ein wenig sprachlos ... mmh ... sorry ...läuft rot an ... (Gibt es da draußen noch mehr männliche Wesen, die dieses Zeugs lesen... das wär wirklich zu peinlich...) g  ... Ach ja, schreib mal ´ne Bio!

Eisblume: Das braucht dir nun wirklich nicht Leid tun...

mrsgaladriel: Du warst in den Ferien... schööön... hach da wär ich auch gern... Zu Snapes unheimlichen Auftauchen... du hast nichts übersehen (nun, ja... es gäbe da schon ein paar Kleinigkeiten) aber da kommt noch was...

Daniel: Ewig nichts mehr von dir gehört, aber danke für dein riesiges Lob. Es wird noch nicht der letzte, alles entscheidende Kampf mit Voldemort sein... aber sei unbesorgt, ich habe da schon eine Idee...


	19. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor

So, dann will ich mal wieder updaten... Ich habe Ewigkeiten gebraucht um die paar Notizen, die ich hatte zu einem halbwegs akzeptablen Chap zusammen zu fügen, das Schreiben ging dann ganz flott, obwohl ich absolut null Bock auf dieses Kapitel hatte!!!

**Disclaimer: **Alle Namen, Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören JK Rowling. Einzig der Charakter von Simon Lestrange (Nachname ebenfalls von Rowling) ist meine Erfindung.

**Slytherin gegen Gryffindor**

Harry war nach dem Gespräch mit Simon ziemlich geschafft. Tausende Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Voldemort hatte Simon nicht getötet, weil er die Möglichkeit bekommen hatte, Harry und seine Eltern zu töten. Harry zog sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, doch er hielt es nicht lange alleine darin aus und verließ schließlich das Slytherinhaus. Er streifte durch das Schloss ohne zu wissen, wo er hingehen sollte. Die Bibliothek war fast leer, doch sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der einsam in einer Ecke saß. Er hatte ein Arithmantikbuch vor sich liegen, aber er sah nicht hinein. Blass starrte er in die Leere. Ihm ging es wirklich nicht gut. Harry glaubte, dass Hermine und Ron sich gestern Nacht noch einmal gestritten hatten. Ron hatte sich wie ein Idiot benommen und wollte nicht glauben, dass Simon nur ein netter Freund war. Harry betrat die Bibliothek. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum, aber Ron so da sitzen zu sehen, konnte er einfach nicht ignorieren.

"Hau ab!" sagte Ron genervt.

"Ron?" fragte er fordernd, "Was ist los." Ron sah kurz zu Harry auf, aber wandte seinen Blick sofort wieder von ihm ab. Rons Augen spiegelten seine Verzweifelung wieder und er sah kurz ein Bild vor sich, wo Simon und Ron sich gegenüberstanden. Der Ausdruck beider Männer war hasserfüllt. Harry konnte das diffuse Bild was sich ihm gezeigt hatte nicht deuten und es verschwand sofort als der kurze Blickkontakt abbrach.

"Du verdächtigst Simon immer noch, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry missgelaunt.

"Er mag vielleicht kein Todesser sein," fing Ron leise an, ohne Harry anzusehen, "Aber er spielt nur mit dir und er benutzt Hermine dafür."

"Ron, du verennst dich da in eine Sache," sagte Harry fassungslos, "Du kannst es nicht ertragen, dass er mit Hermine gestern Nacht rum gemacht hat..."

"Und? Warum hängt er dann mit diesem Slytherinpack rum?" Ron schien ziemlich unter Druck zu stehen und seine Worte wirkten scharf.

"Er hat Fréderic, Ethan und Draco gestern ganz schön zusammengestaucht, weil sie etwas gegen Hermine gesagt haben." verteidigte Harry ihn.

"Schön, dann zieht er jetzt alle Register, um ja kein Misstrauen auf sich zu ziehen," sagte Ron genervt, klappte sein Buch zu und rauschte wütend aus der Bibliothek.

Harry sah ihm überrascht hinterher. Er konnte Rons Gefühle nicht nachempfinden. Es gab zu viele die sich gleichzeitig in seinen Augen spiegelten. Schuld, Zweifel, Angst, Hass und Wut... ein Chaos, durch welches Ron selbst nicht durchzusteigen schien. Vielleicht sollte Harry ihm Zeit geben. Früher oder später würde auch Ron über den Verlust hinweg kommen und er würde erkennen, dass Simon kein durchtriebenes Biest war, wie er immer behauptete.

Die nächsten Tage empfand Harry als ziemlich anstrengend. Er hatte fast jeden Abend Quidditchtraining und somit kaum noch Zeit seine Hausaufgaben zu machen oder sich mit Ginny zu treffen. Doch jede Minute, egal ob er auf dem Besen, im Unterricht saß oder über seinen Hausaufgaben brütete musste er an sie denken. Die wenige Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, war schön und es fiel ihm jedes Mal schwer sich von ihr loszureißen.

"Harry!" ermahnte Simon ihn und kam mit ihm auf eine Höhe, "Pass gefälligst aus!"

"Was?" Harry sah erschrocken zu Simon hinüber.

"Der Schnatz!" sagte Simon, "Er ist gerade fünf Meter vor deiner Nase her geflogen."

"Entschuldige Simon, aber ich habe im Moment anderes im Kopf! ... Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen." Simon seufzte.

"Du hast Angst vor dem Spiel am Samstag," sagte er. Harry nickte stumm. Ja, das traf es genau. Ihm graute es gegen Ginny zu spielen. Er wusste, dass die Slytherins jeden Punkt brauchten, doch wenn er Ginny beim Fliegen sah, hätte er keine Augen mehr für den Schnatz übrig.

"Ich werde mich bemühen," sagte Harry gewissenhaft und flog ein Stück weiter nach oben, um nach dem kleinen, goldenen Ball Ausschau zu halten, doch er konnte seine Gedanken an das kommende Spiel in drei Tagen nicht vertreiben.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Mitspielern, die ein paar Meter unter ihm, Theodor wieder auf die Probe stellten. Die Jäger schafften es, ihn so weit mit Bluffs zu irritieren, dass er zwangsläufig mindestens einen Ring immer unbewacht ließ, dann widmete Harry sich wieder der Suche nach dem Schnatz und drehte seine Runden um das Stadion.

Er entdeckte ihn am anderen Ende des Stadions, wendete seinen Besen und fing ihn. Er war schnell mit seinem Feuerblitz, so schnell, dass Ginny ihn nicht mit dem Sauberwisch von Ron hätte schlagen können.

´Arme Ginny,´ dachte er, als ihm einfiel, wie deprimierend ihr letztes Spiel zu Ende gegangen war und da hatte sie nur gegen Ron gespielt. Harry stieg ein Stück höher und musste einem Klatscher von Draco ausweichen. Er verlor den Schnatz, den er gerade wieder Fliegen gelassen hatte, aus den Augen. Draco grinste Harry an und wandte sich wieder dem nächst bestem Klatscher zu.

´Was würde Dean Thomas, der Teamchef von Gryffindor, dazu sagen, wenn Ginny schon wieder versagte...´ dachte Harry. Er versuchte die Gedanken an Ginny zu verdrängen und sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren, doch sie schweiften immer wieder ab, ...wie sie nach ihrem letzten Spiel geweint hatte und geglaubt hatte aus der Mannschaft zu fliegen. Es wurde langsam dunkel und Harry hatte den Schnatz noch nicht wieder entdeckt. Andererseits hatte er ihn auch nicht ernsthaft gesucht.

"Harry, sieh zu, dass du den Schnatz fängst!" rief Simon zu ihm hinauf, "Wir hören gleich auf." Harry nickte und sah sich im Stadion um. Der Schnatz war nicht zu sehen und lustlos drehte er seine Runden durch das Stadion. Doch er war derart mit seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, dass es ihm nur sehr schwer fiel, sich auf das Suchen des Schnatzes zu konzentrieren und die zunehmende Dämmerung machte es ihm nicht einfacher. Simon gab den anderen das Zeichen zum Landen. Harry beachtete sie kaum. Der Druck jetzt den Schnatz finden und fangen zu müssen gefiel ihm gar nicht, aber wie stand er da, wenn er selbst im Training schon versagte, wo er nur durch die bloße Vorstellung an das Spiel schon versagte. Einen Moment später, erblickte er den Schnatz. Er wollte sich darauf stürzen, endlich dieses Training beenden, doch ganz plötzlich schoss Draco an ihm vorbei, ließ seinen Schlagstock fallen und fing den Schnatz noch bevor Harry eine Chance hatte ihn zu erreichen. Harry starrte Draco fassungslos an, der direkt auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

"Hier Potter!" sagte er und übergab ihm den Schnatz, "Du bist heute nicht viel besser als ein blindes Huhn! Wenn du am Samstag auch so spielst, verlieren wir!" Draco wandte sich von ihm ab und landete vor der Umkleidekabine. Harry folgte ihm.

Was für eine Blamage´, dachte Harry, als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Harry sah zu Simon, der ihn nachdenklich musterte.

"Ehrlich Harry, aber du warst...," fing er an.

"Ich weiß, dass ich versagt habe!" unterbrach Harry ihn schlechtgelaunt, zog sich schnell um und verschwand. Er wollte nicht Simons Ausführungen zum Training anhören. Er wollte nicht mehr an das Spiel am Samstag denken.

Das Spiel rückte immer näher und er fühlte sich zunehmend mieser. Er hatte mit Ginny über sein schlechtes Training gesprochen. Doch als sie ihm erzählte, dass es ihr bei dem Gedanken gegen ihn spielen zu müssen, ganz genauso erging, war er erleichtert.

Am Abend vor dem Quidditchspiel ging es Harry ziemlich dreckig, als Ginny und Hermine zum fast leeren Slytherintisch hinüberkamen und sich zu ihm und Simon setzten.

"Man bin ich froh, wenn dieses blöde Quidditchspiel vorbei ist," seufzte Hermine, "Ginny redet von nichts anderem!" Simon nickte verständnisvoll.

"Müssen wir schon wieder über das Spiel reden?" fragte Harry nervös, "Das ganze Spiel wird ein Desaster." Daraufhin schwieg er. Auch die anderen hatten anscheinend nichts zu bereden und Harry seufzte.

"Ron geht es übrigens ganz schön scheiße," erwähnte Harry mit einem Blick zum Phönixhaustisch hinüber. Er hatte Ron in den letzten Tagen zunehmend beobachtet, der sich immer weiter von ihnen zurückzog. Dieser sprach nicht mehr mit Hermine, nicht mit Ginny und sein Verhalten beunruhigte ihn.

"Ich habe gestern versucht mit ihm zu reden," fing Hermine an, "aber er weigert sich standhaft, mit mir zu reden, so lange ich weiterhin mit Simon befreundet bin." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und er sah sie interessiert an. Sie errötete und wandte sich an Ginny.

"Ron hat doch gar keine Ahnung," sagte Ginny schließlich. Ron war inzwischen aufgestanden und warf den Vieren einen finsteren Blick zu und verließ die große Halle. Doch diesmal war es kein Hass oder Wut die Harry in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, sondern Panik und Angst, doch Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher.

"Hast du das auch gesehen?" fragte Harry Simon flüsternd. Simon schüttelte den Kopf.

_"Nein," _hörte Harry Simons ruhige Stimme sagen, _"Er ist verwirrt und sein Gefühl ist sehr schwer zu beschreiben: Schuldgefühle, Angst, Selbsthass, Zweifel und so weiter... Er ist ein wenig depressiv, aber er wird sich wieder fangen!" _Harry nickte. Ginny und Hermine sahen die beiden Männer erstaunt an.

Harry schlief die Nacht sehr schlecht. Die meiste Zeit wälzte er sich schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere. Um sechs Uhr morgens gab er es auf. Er würde nicht mehr schlafen können. Seine Hände zitterten jetzt schon kaum merklich vor Nervosität und Harry musste beim Gedanken an das Spiel erst einmal eine Toilette aufsuchen.

Nervös schwitzend setzte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich kann heute nicht spielen ... Ich bin krank´ dachte er und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den See. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden. Das ideale Wetter für ein Quidditchspiel, doch beim Gedanken daran, schien sich sein Magen noch weiter zu verdrehen.

"Guten Morgen, Harry!" sagte Simon. Harry schrak auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass um diese Uhrzeit schon jemand wach war. Simon schien im Gegensatz zu Harry ausgeschlafen und fit für das Spiel zu sein.

"Simon," sagte Harry blass, "Ich kann heute nicht..."

"So siehst du aus." sagte Simon und lächelte, "aber was soll ich tun? Ohne Sucher brauchen wir gar nicht erst antreten." Harry war natürlich klar, dass er gar keine Wahl hatte. Er musste antreten.

"Andererseits, wenn ich dich so sehe, glaube ich nicht, dass wir große Siegchancen haben, ... unkonzentriert, müde und auch noch in die gegnerische Sucherin verknallt... keine gute Mischung," sagte Simon, "So können wir nur schwer gewinnen." Simon ließ sich neben Harry auf einen Stuhl nieder und schien nachzudenken.

"Es müsste etwas geben, womit ich meine Gefühle und meinen Magen wieder beruhigen kann...," fing Harry an.

"Es gibt zwar ´ne ganze Menge, aber mir fällt nichts ein, was gegen verliebt sein helfen könnte..." fing Simon an, "Aber es gäbe da etwas ganz anderes..."

"Was?" fragte Harry fordernd.

"Nun, es gäbe die Möglichkeit eine Mannschaft für dieses Spiel aufzustellen, ohne dich als Sucher..."

"Das könntest du tun?" fragte Harry und ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

"Du willst wirklich nicht Spielen?" fragte Simon und sah Harry eindringlich an.

"Wenn es sich vermeiden ließe, nicht." sagte Harry.

"Ist gemacht, würdest du Draco und Theodor wecken gehen? Ich hole derweil die anderen aus dem Bett"

Simon hatte die übrigen Spieler um absolutes stillschweigen gebeten, als sie nach der Teamsitzung in die Großen Halle gingen. Die neue Aufstellung sollte bis zum Spiel geheim gehalten werden.

Dort fiel sein Blick sofort auf Ginny, die blass am Gryffindortisch saß und es nicht wagte Harry anzusehen. Erst als er sah, dass die gegnerische Mannschaft die Halle verlassen wollte, rannte er zu ihr hinüber.

"Hallo Ginny," sagte er gut gelaunt.

"Wie kannst du nur so gut drauf sein," sagte sie leise, "Hast du vergessen, was auf uns zu kommt?" Harry würde ihr am liebsten sagen, dass er nicht spielte, aber er dachte an Simons Worte und schwieg. Er sah zu Dean hinüber, der ungeduldig auf Ginny wartete. Harry umarmte sie hastig.

"Viel Glück," sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und sie folgte den anderen aus ihrer Mannschaft.

Harry folgte seiner Mannschaft wenig später zu den Umkleideräumen. Er konnte zwar nicht verstehen, warum Simon ausgerechnet Ethan aufgestellt hatte, aber laut Simon war er ein ausgezeichneter Treiber. Draco übernahm den Sucherposten von Harry und war mit Simons Entscheidung mehr als glücklich. Als alle umgezogen waren, sagte Simon noch einmal an alle etwas und während sich die Mannschaft aufstellte, verließ Harry die Kabine und schlich sich zu den Tribünen, wo er nach Hermine Ausschau hielt. Die Gryffindors hatten gerade das Feld betreten und der Stadionsprecher rief euphorisch ihre Namen.

"Harry!" hörte er Hermine rufen. Er wandte sich zu ihr um und stellte sich neben sie, die ihn verwirrt anstarrte, "Was machst du hier?"

"Zuschauen!" sagte Harry lässig und sah nun auf das Feld hinunter. Seine Mannschaft verließ nun auf Besen die Umkleidekabine. Der Stadionsprecher kam ins Straucheln, hatte er doch Harry Potter bereits angekündigt.

"Wer ist Sucher," fragte Hermine, als sie auf die Mannschaft hinunter sah, "Doch nicht dieser Skinner, der..."

"Nein, Draco." sagte Harry seufzend und war am Überlegen, ob er sich wirklich richtig entschieden hatte. Doch ein Blick auf Ginny verriet ihm, dass sie sehr erleichtert war, nicht gegen Harry spielen zu müssen.

Trotz der kurzfristig geänderten Besetzung machten sich die Slytherins sehr gut. Simon, Graham und Fréderic schossen zu Beginn schon mehrere Tore und führten das Spiel an. Doch es reichte noch nicht, um mit Ravenclaw gleichzuziehen, wenn Draco jetzt den Schnatz fangen würde. Ethan war wirklich kein schlechter Spieler und kam hervorragend mit Bole als Partner zurecht.

Harrys besonderes Augenmerk lag allerdings bei Ginny. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr die Daumen drücken sollte, aber sie machte sich sehr gut auf Rons Besen. Wenn Ginny sich geschickt anstellte hatte sie durchaus eine Chance Draco zu schlagen, auch wenn der Sauberwisch im Sprint nicht mit Dracos Besen mithalten konnte.

Harry wurde durch ein Tor von Gryffindor abgelenkt, dem ein übles Foul voranging. Theodor war gestürzt und das Spiel musste für einen Moment unterbrochen werden.

Fréderic verwandelte den darauf folgenden Freistoß in ein weiteres Tor für Slytherin.

Ginny schien den Schnatz gesehen zu haben, doch Draco blockierte sie. Er war drauf und dran sie zu hindern, dass Spiel, welches sich immer weiter zu Gunsten der Slytherins veränderte, zu beenden. Der Vorsprung wuchs auf über hundert Punkte. Simon streifte Draco und Harry hatte stark den Verdacht, dass Draco jetzt mit der Suche nach dem Schnatz beginnen durfte, denn seine Augen waren nicht mehr auf Ginny gerichtet, um sie zu blockieren, sondern schweiften suchend durch das Stadion.

Harry war anscheinend der erste, der den Schnatz erblickte. Er flatterte um die Torpfosten der Gryffindormannschaft, doch beide Sucher reagierten nicht. Harry ärgerte sich, dass er jetzt nicht auf dem Besen saß. Er könnte das Spiel beenden, doch er verschwand wieder aus seinem Blickwinkel in dem Moment, als es auf der Slytherintribüne lauter wurde. Simon hatte wieder ein Tor geschossen. Gryffindor musste sich nun ernsthaft ranhalten. Wenn sie noch gewinnen wollten, musste Ginny möglichst bald den Schnatz fangen.

_"Da, der Schnatz," _dachte Harry und sah Ginny fordernd an. ´Wie konnte sie ihn nicht sehen? Ginny sah sich verwirrt um.

_"Harry," _hörte er Simons mahnende Stimme, _"Das ist nicht wirklich fair!" _Ginny stürmte in Richtung Schnatz. Draco, der dies bemerkte, folgte ihr und holte alles raus, was sein Besen hergab. Der Vorsprung, den Ginny hatte sank rapide und schließlich war Draco in Führung gegangen und fing den Schnatz.

Das Getöse auf der Slytherintribüne wurde ohrenbetäubend laut. Harry, der zwischen Schülern aus ganz verschiedenen Häusern stand, vernahm um sich herum eher ein unzufriedenes Gemurmel und viele der Schüler verließen rasch das Stadion. Harry ließ Hermine stehen und drängelte sich durch die Massen, um zu den Umkleideräumen zu gehen. Er konnte sich nur schwer entscheiden, ob er zuerst zu Ginny gehen, oder erstmal seiner eigenen Mannschaft gratulieren sollte, doch er schlug den Weg zum Slytherinteam ein.

Draco schien sich sehr über den Sieg zu freuen. Er hatte gezeigt, dass er kein schlechterer Sucher war als Harry, auch die anderen waren in einer sehr ausgelassenen Verfassung.

"Harry! Parteiisch bist du ja überhaupt nicht!" sagte Simon, doch auch er schien sich über den Sieg zu freuen. Harry grinste verlegen.

"Sorry," sagte er, "Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ihr einen Tipp gegeben habe."

"Schon OK," sagte Simon, "Dafür habe ich Draco informiert, damit beide, die gleichen Chancen haben."

Als er mit der Mannschaft das Stadion verließ, waren fast alle Zuschauer bereits wieder im Schloss. Nur Hermine und Ginny standen am Ausgang und schienen auf Simon und Harry zu warten.

Ginny sagte noch einmal ausdrücklich, dass es sehr gut war, dass Harry nicht gespielt hatte, doch sie ärgerte sich über Draco, der ihr mehrere Chancen verbaut hatte den Schnatz zu fangen.

"Nun," sagte Simon lächelnd, "Das ließ sich leider nicht verhindern. Immerhin wollten wir gewinnen." Hermine kicherte.

"Ich sage doch immer wieder, wie blöd Quidditch ist. Harry wusste überhaupt nicht, wem er nun die Daumen drücken sollte."

"Na, am idealsten wäre es gewesen, wenn Ginny den Schnatz gefangen hätte und Slytherin trotzdem gewonnen hätte," sagte Harry verlegen und sah die drei an.

"Aber wir haben die Punkte gebraucht. Nur so haben wir in zwei Monaten die Chance Ravenclaw zu schlagen," sagte Simon.

"Das glaubst aber auch nur du," sagte Ginny, die bereits gegen Ravenclaw gespielt hatte, "Die sind verdammt stark. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ihr es nicht auch seid, aber das wird nicht einfach."

"Und, wir können die nächste Zeit kaum trainieren," gab Harry zu, "Simon und Fréderic haben bald ihre UTZ-Prüfungen und wir unsere Apparierprüfungen und dann noch in einem Monat unsere Abschlussprüfungen für das Schuljahr, und, und, und..."

"Ja, gut," sagte Simon, "Ich bin auf meine Prüfungen so gut wie vorbereitet, aber die anderen noch nicht ganz und du...," Simon sah nun Harry scharf an, "hast noch einiges vor dir, wenn du demnächst deinen Schein machen willst." Harry nickte. Den praktischen Teil konnte er inzwischen schon ganz gut, aber bei der Theorie hakte es. Außerdem, glaubte er, wird es noch schwieriger, wenn Professor McPherson das Apparieren auf ganz England ausweiten würde.

Dem hohen Sieg von Slytherin folgte am Abend eine ausgelassene Party im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Harry war froh, dass Ginny damit zurechtgekommen war, dass ihre Mannschaft verloren hatte und Harry schloss sich den Slytherins zum Feiern an, obwohl er selbst kaum noch Kontakte in seinem Haus suchte, da er erst vor kurzem ziemlich von Fréderic enttäuscht worden war. Harry hatte ihn immer als freundlich und nett erlebt, doch nach seinem Kommentar über Hermines Abstammung war er tief in seinem Ansehen gesunken. Er müsste zukünftig besser aufpassen mit wem er sich wirklich einließ. Der einzige Slytherin, außer Simon, dem er nicht skeptisch gegenüberstand, war Theodor Nott, doch Harry wusste, dass zumindest sein Vater ebenfalls ein Todesser war.

Harry verbrachte den Abend abseits an seinem Platz am Fenster und brütete erneut über Theorien des Apparierens. Er trank seinen Verwirrungstrank und wurde nur selten gestört oder abgelenkt. Mal wechselte er mit Theodor ein paar Worte, mal mit Simon und auch ganz kurz mit Draco. Doch Simon unterbrach sie und nahm Draco kurz beiseite. Harry wusste nicht worüber sie sprachen, doch Draco blieb den Rest des Abends bei Crabbe und Goyle.

Harry trank nicht gerade wenig und nach seinem fünften Becher ging es ihm gar nicht mehr so gut und zog sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Im Traum erschien ihm Snape, doch das alles war sehr verwirrend. Snape in seinem Büro fluchend, dann an seinem Schreibtisch. Er war rastlos, ging auf und ab und verschwand schließlich... Nach einer kurzen Dunkelheit wurden seine Träume ein wenig angenehmer... Ginny umarmte ihn und er streichelte sie sanft. Sie waren allein und in seinen Träumen zog er sie aus und liebte sie...

Das Wochenende ging unspektakulär zu Ende. Er hatte sich am Sonntag mit Ginny verabredet und sie nutzten das schöne Wetter für einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang über die Ländereien, doch sie waren nie alleine. Viele Schüler taten es ihnen gleich. Das Schloss müsste fast wie ausgestorben sein mit Ausnahme der Siebtklässler, die wie Simon den Tag in der Bibliothek verbrachten, um sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten.

Doch schon am Montag, wurde Harry mit einem Schlag wieder in die Realität zurückgeworfen. Er saß lustlos in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und las sich noch einmal seinen Aufsatz für Snape durch. Wie sehr er Zaubertränke doch hasste...´ Simon half ihm zwar wo er konnte, doch Harry war einfach nicht der Mensch, der sich auf stures Auswendiglernen von Zaubertrankrezepten, Regeln und Gesetzen konzentrieren konnte. Er war mit seinem Aufsatz nicht hundertprozentig zufrieden, doch er konnte jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Nach dem Frühstück gesellte er sich zu Hermine und ging mit ihr hinunter zu den Kerkern. Es war nicht Professor Snape, der sie im Klassenraum begrüßte, sondern die sehr junge Lehrerein Professor Peony, die letzten Oktober schon einmal Snapes Unterricht vertreten hatte, als dieser bei Voldemort war.

Harry beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Snape wieder zu ihm gerufen wurde und dachte an seinen Traum, den er vor zwei Nächten hatte.

Warum hatte seine Narbe nicht wieder wehgetan?´ fragte er sich, als er sich neben Hermine auf die Bank niederließ. Hermine warf Harry einen Blick zu und erwartete anscheinend, dass er wieder mit einer Art Vision ankam, doch er schwieg.

Professor Peony gab zu Snapes Abwesenheit lediglich an, dass er im Moment verhindert sei, aber sie konnte oder wollte keinen plausiblen Grund dafür nennen. Sie hatte nur wenig an ihrer Unterrichtsmethode geändert und gegen Ende der Stunde fiel es Harry sehr schwer wach zu bleiben. Sie philosophierte wieder über Salatschnecken und Kohlanbau und achtete wenig auf die Schüler. Draco machte Faxen mit Theodor, Crabbe und Goyle. Zwei Ravenclaws, die in unmittelbarer Nähe von Harry saßen, schienen Schiffe versenken zu spielen und einzig Harrys Sitznachbarin, Hermine, schien nichts besseres zu tun zu haben, als den Worten ihrer Lehrerin zu folgen und sich gegebenenfalls Notizen zu machen. Harry langweilte sich und bekritzelte das Pergament vor sich mit sinnlosen Sprüchen oder albernen Skizzen.

"Sag´mal," sagte Hermine in der Pause zu Simon, "Was ist mit Professor Snape?" Simon sah sie ratlos an und hob die Achseln.

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte er, "Ehrlich, ich kenne Severus sehr gut, aber ich wusste bis heute nicht, dass er weg war... Ich kann meine Augen auch nicht überall haben." Simon lächelte Hermine an.

"Wenn er wieder bei V-Voldemort ist, dann kann sein, dass wieder etwas passiert," sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry.

"Nun, letztes Mal als er weg war, hat Voldemort seine Anhänger aus Askaban befreit und ich wette Snape war daran beteiligt..."

"Aber Snape ist... na du weißt schon, er hätte Dumbledore sicher gewarnt." sagte Harry.

"Nun," sagte Simon, "Voldemort ist nicht dumm. Wenn er den Verdacht hat, dass jemand für Dumbledore spioniert, dann wird er wachsam sein. Vielleicht hatte Snape gar keine Chance jemanden darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, ohne den Verdacht auf sich zu ziehen." Hermine nickte, doch Harry war skeptisch. Vielleicht hatte Snape auch gar nicht versucht Dumbledore zu warnen.´ dachte er.

"Das ist eine ganz schöne Unterstellung," sagte Simon überraschend kühl, "Natürlich hat Severus die Seite gewechselt."

"Simon, musst du immer in meinen Gedanken herumspionieren?" fragte Harry.

"Tut mir leid," sagte er und grinste Harry an.

Der Unterricht wurde ganz normal fortgesetzt. Hermine und Ginny waren sich sicher, dass Snape in absehbarer Zeit zurückkehren würde, doch dem war nicht so. Simon machte sich um Snape Sorgen, hatte Angst, dass er sich vielleicht verraten könnte, welches fatale Folgen für ihn haben könnte. Ihm selbst schien es schwer zu fallen sich weiterhin mit Lernen zu befassen. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit, indem er den anderen Siebtklässlern bei ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen half.

Hermine hatte sich die letzten Tage auffällig wenig gezeigt und verbrachte absichtlich wenig Zeit mit Harry und Simon, da sie ernsthaft versuchte mit Ron Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie konnte ihn nicht länger leiden sehen und wollte nicht warten bis dieser sich endlich wieder vernünftig benahm. Ron hatte sie allerdings abgewiesen. Er wollte immer noch nicht an Simons Unschuld glauben und wenn sie weiterhin versuchte ihn zu überreden, vielleicht noch mal mit Simon zu reden, würde er jeden Kontakt zu ihr abbrechen.

Als Hermine dies am Abend in der Bibliothek erzählte starrten Harry, wie auch Ginny, sie nur fassungslos an.

"Nein, das wagt er nicht!" sagte Ginny, "Wenn er das tut, hat er niemanden mehr."

"Nun, ich glaube, dass ist ihm egal," sagte Harry, "Er hasst Simon und ich glaube er wird erst zur Vernunft kommen, wenn er nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist."

"Aber warum?" fragte Hermine, "Was hat Simon ihm getan?"

"Nichts," sagte Ginny. Harry überflog das letzte Schuljahr und konnte sich ebenfalls an nichts erinnern, was eventuell ausschlaggebend gewesen war. Ron hatte Simon schon vor dem Weihnachtsball gehasst und sich seit dem immer weiter hineingesteigert.

"Seine Legilimentik," sagte Ginny, "Sie könnte einem manchmal wirklich Angst einjagen,..."

"Aber da kann er doch nichts für...," sagte Harry.

Hermine und Ginny wussten nicht, wie stark Simons Gabe wirklich war. Sie wussten nicht, dass er Lord Voldemort als Baby entkommen war und dass er die Gabe nur durch einen Unfall bekommen hatte.

"Er kann Menschen beeinflussen," stotterte Hermine.

"Ja, das kann er, aber er tut es nicht!" sagte Harry überzeugt.

"Nun, er hat es nach dem Verschwindekabinett getan, als wir Professor Snape angelogen haben," gab Hermine zu, "...Aber da hat Ron ihn auch schon gehasst,..."

"Ron hat absolut keinen Grund ihn zu hassen." sagte Harry abschließend, dem das Gespräch so langsam auf die Nerven ging. Hermine nickte und mit einem Blick wusste er, dass sie ihm vollkommen Recht gab.

"Wenn man von den beiden spricht..." fing Ginny an, "Da kommt Simon." Simon sah zu ihnen hinüber, grüßte sie kurz, wandte sich dann aber erst einmal einem Bücherregal zu. Er betrachtete kritisch die Buchtitel und nahm sich schließlich ein, in rotes Leder gebundenes, Buch heraus, dann gesellte er sich zu ihnen.

"Was macht das lernen," sagte Hermine. Simon zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ganz gut, nächste Woche geht es los..." sagte er lächelnd, "Aber ich schlage nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten nach. Das sollte dann genügen." Simon schlug das Buch auf und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

"Was macht das Apparieren?" fragte er beiläufig. Hermine grinste und sah zu Harry hinüber.

"Nun...ähm..." fing Harry an, "Ich habe mich heute so ziemlich verappariert, statt in der Winkelgasse bin ich in Windsor Castle gelandet..." Simon sah von seinem Buch auf. Harry wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Er empfand das ganze als sehr peinlich.

"Besser, als mein erster Versuch, war es allemal," sagte er, "Ich bin nicht einmal in London, sondern irgendwo in der Nähe von Dover raus gekommen und habe die Prüfung trotzdem bestanden."

"Siehst du, Harry, ich sagte doch. Die nächste Stunde wird schon besser werden und du kannst in drei Wochen zur Prüfung antreten," sagte Hermine aufmunternd.

"Das Apparieren ist wirklich nichts, wovor du Angst haben müsstest. Wenn du auf dem Feld die Grundregeln verstanden hast, dann wirst du schon nach wenigen Versuchen ohne Probleme größere Strecken zurücklegen können," sagte Simon. Harry nickte und hoffte, dass dieser Recht hatte.

Harrys folgende Zauberkunststunde bestätigte die Aussagen der beiden. Harry kam sehr viel besser damit zurecht, allerdings musste Harry zugeben, dass er es ohne Hermines Hilfe nicht so gut hinbekommen hätte. Sie waren gerade von Hogsmeade nach Fable Village appariert und beinahe alle aus der Klasse schafften dies problemlos. Professor McPherson hatte jeden Schüler vor dem Apparieren mit einem Ortungszauber belegt, so dass sie die Verapparierten orten und mit einem Portschlüssel zurück zum Ausgangspunkt schicken konnte.

Harry hatte sich lediglich um ein paar Meter vertan, doch selbst das könnte zu Problemen während der Prüfung führen, doch er mochte im Moment noch nicht daran denken. Noch hatte er Zeit. Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu Simon, der heute seine Arithmantikprüfung ablegen musste. Er hatte ihn heute Morgen nur ganz kurz gesehen, doch er wirkte gefasst, obwohl ihm eine ziemlich anstrengende Woche mit theoretischen und praktischen Prüfungen bevorstand.

Harry bekam Simon an dessen ersten Prüfungstagen nur bei den Malzeiten zu Gesicht. Die restliche Zeit verkroch er sich meist in seinen Schlafsaal und Harry hatte nie die Möglichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen. Am Abend vor Simons letzter Prüfung beschloss Harry zu ihm zu gehen. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür.

"Wer ist da?" hörte er Simons Stimme.

"Ich bin´s," sagte Harry etwas verwundert.

"Komm rein." Harry öffnete die Tür. Der Raum war ganz abgedunkelt und Simon setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Er hatte seine Augenbinde in der Hand, die er anscheinend bis gerade eben getragen hatte.

"Störe ich?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Nein," sagte Simon und entzündete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ein paar Kerzen. Harry trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Harry und sah immer noch interessiert auf die Augenbinde hinunter.

"Nun,... Schon mal was von Prüfungsangst gehört?" Harry nickte.

"Aber, ... du doch nicht," sagte Harry und sah Simon überrascht an.

"Nun, eigentlich habe ich keine Probleme damit, ... mit Ausnahme von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und das erwartet mich morgen," erklärte Simon. "...Ich bin ganz gut im Duellieren, aber ich kann keinen Patronus... und es nicht mal mit einem Irrwicht aufnehmen..." fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. Sein Gesicht wirkte alles andere als entspannt und seine Augen verrieten eine innere Unruhe.

"Hättest du nicht schon früher etwas sagen können?" fragte Harry schließlich und seufzte, "Wir hätten daran arbeiten können."

"Meinst du, du hättest mir wirklich helfen können?" fragte Simon. Harry dachte an Simons klägliche Versuche während der DA-Sitzungen einen Patronus zu beschwören, doch er hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er es eines Tages lernen konnte.

"Noch ist es nicht zu spät... Einen Irrwicht kann ich dir zwar nicht besorgen, aber wenn du willst könnten wir es mit dem Patronus versuchen..." sagte Harry und lächelte. Simon schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, dann nickte er.

Harry und Simon übten noch sehr lange. Es wurde allmählich spät und Harry glaubte, dass Simons Silberschleier so langsam eine vage Gestalt annahm, die Harry aber nicht näher identifizieren konnte. Es könnte ein Tier gewesen sein, oder ein Mensch, doch er verrauchte oft so schnell wie er gekommen war und würde im Angesicht eines Dementors völlig ohne Wirkung bleiben.

Es wurde sehr spät und als Fréderic und Ethan den Schlafsaal betraten, ließ Simon sich niedergeschlagen auf seiner Bettkante nieder.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es heute lerne,... Tut mir leid Harry," sagte er matt.

"Simon! Du darfst es jetzt nicht aufgeben," sagte Harry fassungslos.

"Und? Ich habe alle meine glücklichen Gedanken und Erfolgserlebnisse durch, ... nichts ist stark genug, um einen Patronus zu beschwören," erklärte Simon. Harry seufzte. Er wusste nicht was er dem entgegensetzen sollte.

Harry hatte zwar versucht Simon noch einmal zum Üben zu überreden, doch dieser wollte nicht. Er wollte lieber ins Bett gehen und sich den theoretischen Teil noch einmal durchsehen, um da wenigstens noch einiges rauszuholen. Vielleicht musste er auch keinen Patronus beschwören oder einen Irrwicht bekämpfen. Harry stimmte zu. Er konnte Simon schließlich nicht dazu zwingen, die ganze Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum den Patronus zu üben, ohne große Aussicht auf Erfolg. Harry verabschiedete sich schließlich und zog sich in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal zurück.

Simon erschien nicht zum Frühstück, doch Harry hatte ihn kurz vorher noch im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Gedankenverloren verließ Harry die Große Halle und ging zu den Gewächshäusern zu Kräuterkunde. Er musste öfters an diesem Vormittag an Simon denken und hoffte inständig, dass die Prüfung glücklich für ihn verlaufen würde.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte er allein mit Ginny. Er ging mit ihr einige Korridore entlang. Bei dem schönen Wetter waren die meisten Schüler draußen auf den Ländereien, doch hier drinnen waren sie fast ungestört. Harry überlegte, ob er mit ihr zum Raum der Wünsche gehen sollte, doch er hatte Angst davor, was dort drin vielleicht passieren könnte. Bei dem Gedanken daran errötete er leicht und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Ginny schien nichts zu bemerken, doch in einer ruhigen und etwas dunkleren Ecke drückte sie ihn sanft gegen die Wand und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Harry streichelte sie. Wenn sie jetzt nicht in einem Gang waren würde er ihr gern mit der Hand unter den Pullover und ihre nackten Brüste streicheln, doch er wagte es nicht.

Was wäre wenn sie ein Lehrer, oder einige Mitschüler so sehen würden...´ dachte Harry beschämt, drückte sie sanft von sich weg und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Es war sehr spät, als er sich endlich von Ginny löste und wieder zurück zu den Kerkern ging. Simon saß dort mit den anderen Siebtklässlern und einigen anderen Slytherins vor dem Feuer und sie tranken Butterbier. Simon bot Harry eines an und er setzte sich dazu.

"Wie ist die Prüfung verlaufen?" fragte Harry.

"Ging, ...Theorie war gar kein Problem, aber die Praxis,... nun, ja, wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trügt, habe ich bestanden, vielleicht ein Annehmbar." erwiderte Simon, lächelte aber.

to be continued

Bevor ich zu euch euren Reviews komme, die zum letzten Chap sehr, sehr zahlreich waren (Was ist in euch gefahren??? Womit habe ich das verdient???), muss ich noch ein paar allgemeine Worte sagen:

Ich bin jetzt oft darauf angesprochen worden, wie lange diese FF noch werden wird... Also es kommen noch vier Kapitel, plus vielleicht eins (je nachdem wie lang diese werden), aber dann endet "Harry Potter und das Haus des Phönix"

Das zweite ist eine Warnung für die nächsten Chaps: Wer an bestimmten Personen hängt, könnte vielleicht ganz schön sauer werden... Leider ist Tragödie nicht zufällig die Subkategorie!! (Ich stelle mich schon mal mental auf Schimpfe und Schläge ein...)

Aber jetzt zu euren Reviews und ich werde mich mal wieder für jedes einzelne bedanken!

Birdie: So, kleiner Piepmatz... Ich mag Ron nicht mehr oder weniger als Harry und ich weiß, dass es unhöflich ist, andere nicht aussprechen zu lassen, es sei denn, man droht etwas zu sagen, was man später bereuen könnte.

Halefa: Simon/Hermine braucht dir nicht zu gefallen... und oh ja, ich hatte ein wunderschönes Wochenende und sogar ganze zwei Tage (!!) nicht ein Wort zu dieser FF geschrieben.

Pe: Ungeklärt bleibt die vollständige Auflösung der Prophezeiung, da sie immer noch nicht in Kraft getreten ist. (Die ersten 15 Zeilen der Fortsetzung stehen bereits...)

Geckole: Du hast ganz recht, ... ihr werdet es erfahren, sehr bald sogar... Und wie du vielleicht festgestellt hast liebe ich es die Szenen zwischen Harry und Simon zu schreiben...

Tyrande: Mach ruhig Schleichwerbung... Chap18 gefällt dir am besten? Warum? Weil Simon kein Todesser ist ... g

sgr011566: Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich ein Chap mit über 1000 Seiten schreibe... Die Augenbinde musste aufgeklärt werden, weil erstens in den nächsten Chaps kein Platz mehr dafür ist und zweitens weil Harry das natürlich brennend interessierte. Oder würdest du nicht auch bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nachfragen?

Arura: Ahem... Ron und Hermine... Sie versucht es ja!

black-eyed-april: Natürlich hat es mit der Prophezeiung zu tun! Ich habe schon sehr viele Hinweise eingestreut, um sie zu enträtseln... _Zwei, verbunden durch vertrauen und nicht durch Blut, aber entzweit durch Verrat..._

Daniel: Wie viele Kapitel noch... 100, 1000, nein mal ehrlich nur noch vier!

mrsgaladriel: Gut beobachtet!! Was das nun war... ähm... natürlich alles beabsichtigt g

felicitas: Das war die beste Theorie, die ich bisher zur Prophezeiung gehört habe! Wenn ich Ron nicht schon ausgeschlossen hätte, würde ich glatt noch darüber nachdenken, ob dein vorgeschlagener Schluss nicht besser wäre... gg

Samantha Black: Danke für dein Review. Du willst positive Antworten??? Nun, ich will sehen, wie es geht, ... aber versprechen kann ich nichts... Ich soll dich von Raven grüßen! Sie ist meine Mitbewohnerin und faselte irgendwas von: schnarchender Kolibri!?! Du würdest das schon verstehen...

Eisblume: Hilfe, ich bin ja so untröstlich schluchz... Ich werde mich bemühen in Zukunft nur noch schlechte FF´s zu schreiben. g

sabysemilla: Habe deine FF noch mal im nüchternen Zustand gelesen. Sie ist gut, du hast also keinen Grund dich dafür zu schämen und ich werde mich bemühen in Zukunft mehr Fragen zu beantworten, als immer neue Rätsel aufzugeben... Wir müssen dringend etwas gegen deinen Verwirrtheitszustand unternehmen! Das ist ja schrecklich... g

Hermy-ne: Im letzten Moment vor updaten entdeckt… Danke für dein Review… schön dass dir die Idee gefällt… hoffe demnächst noch mal was von dir zu hören!


	20. Die Erbschaft

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war die letzten Tage sehr im Stress. Ich habe Besuch gehabt für ein paar Tage, meine Mitbewohnerin hat Geburtstag gehabt und so weiter..., aber jetzt kann ich euch dieses Chap nicht mehr länger vorenthalten.

Der Showdown kann beginnen!!!

**Disclaimer: **Die Namen, Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören JK Rowling. Ausnahmen bilden: Der Charakter von Simon Lestrange (Nachname ebenfalls von JK Rowling) ist meine Erfindung und Culloden Moor gibt es wirklich (Anlehnung an: Gebrauchsanweisung für Schottland von Heinz Ohff).

_Ich bin nahe an meinem Ziel - hoffend_

_dass ich nicht versage_

_bevor ich den Wendepunkt erreiche - an dem wir nicht mehr dieselben sind_

_(Lacrimosa)_

**Die Erbschaft  **

_"My Lord," demütig fiel der Mann vor Voldemort auf die Knie, "Es gab Probleme."_

_"Sprich!" sagte die kalte, hohe Stimme Voldemorts fordernd. Der Mann hob seinen Kopf und Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ehrfürchtig zu Voldemort aufsah. Im Hintergrund waren weitere Todesser. Sie waren nicht maskiert, aber die Kapuzen waren weit ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass Harry sie nicht erkennen konnte._

_"Der Plan ist fehlgeschlagen. Sie wussten Bescheid und die Auroren haben uns aufgelauert..." Voldemorts schlangenähnliches, fast weißes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse._

_"Verluste? Erfolge?" fragte er knapp ohne zu Lucius hinunter zu sehen._

_"Sie haben Nott festgenommen," sagte Lucius Malfoy mit zitternder Stimme, "Rodolphus Lestrange ist schwer verletzt worden, ... aber Avery kümmert sich um ihn..." _

_"Warum wusste das Ministerium Bescheid?" Die Stimme des dunklen Lords war kalt und voller Wut. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius und forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf sich zu erheben._

_"Ich - ich weiß es nicht," sagte er stotternd und sah ängstlich auf die Zauberstabspitze hinab. Die kalten, roten Augen des Lords musterten Malfoy scharf._

_"Crucio!" Lucius´ Körper zuckte. Mit einem Aufschrei, kippte er nach vorne und sank auf den Boden nieder. Der Schrei verstummte. Lucius wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, weiterhin vor seinem Meister schwach zu erscheinen, doch sein verzerrtes Gesicht verriet sein Leiden. _

_"Das war für dein Versagen!" sagte Voldemort kühl und wandte sich von dem, auf dem Boden liegenden und vor Schmerz wimmernden Mann ab._

_Langsam und bedächtig ging er zu den übrigen Todessern, die Harry bisher zwar am Rande gesehen, aber nicht erkannt hatte._

_"Wer hat mich verraten?" fragte er scharf. Einige senkten unwissend den Kopf, andere versuchten Haltung zu bewahren, um den Verdacht etwas zu wissen von sich abzuweisen. Voldemort trat noch näher an sie heran und ging die Reihe entlang. Harry konnte das blasse, magere Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange erkennen, deren Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet blieben, als der dunkle Lord vor ihr stehen geblieben war und sie eindringlich betrachtete. Sie war sicher einst eine gut aussehende Frau...´ ging es Harry durch den Kopf. _

_Er konnte sich nur vage daran erinnern, wie sie vor der Haftstrafe in Askaban ausgesehen hatte, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Sohn ihr sehr ähnlich sah. Sie hatte dieselben Gesichtszüge und das gleiche tief schwarze Haar, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm waren ihre Augen schwarz._

_Voldemort ließ den Blick wieder von ihr abschweifen und ging langsam die Reihe entlang. Harry erkannte Wurmschwanz, dem aber Voldemort keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Am Ende der Reihe blieb der dunkle Lord abrupt stehen und wandte sich an eine Person, deren Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen war. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Brust des Mannes, der langsam den Kopf hob... Es war Professor Snape. Seine schwarzen Augen wirkten kalt wie immer, doch er schien kaum merklich zu zittern, als er in die roten, hasserfüllten Augen Lord Voldemorts blickte._

_"Snape, dich werde ich besonders im Auge behalten..." sagte Voldemort scharf und seine Stimme klang drohend, "Du weißt sehr wohl, was mit Verrätern passiert?" _

_"Ja, Meister," sagte Snape, schluckte und senkte seinen Kopf. Die Augen des dunklen Lords verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er hob den Zauberstab ein Stück weiter in Richtung Snapes Kehle. Dieser sah widerwillig zu Voldemort auf. Seine Augen waren angsterfüllt, fast panisch ..._

"NEIN!!" schrie Harry. Seine Narbe auf der Stirn brannte entsetzlich. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit und atmete hektisch. Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn und er merkte, dass sein Pyjama ebenfalls durchnässt war.

"Potter, lebst du noch?" fragte Draco und seine Stimme klang sehr müde, als hätte Harrys Schrei ihn gerade erst geweckt.

"Alles in Ordnung," keuchte Harry, der immer noch außer Atem war. Draco war der letzte, mit dem er jetzt darüber sprechen wollte. Zitternd setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch. Draco hatte seine Vorhänge beiseite gezogen und musterte Harry scharf, doch er sagte nichts. Ohne es zu wollen fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand über die Narbe. Der Schmerz war fast versiegt, doch sie zwickte immer noch leicht. Er schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln, warf sich einen Bademantel über und verließ den Schlafsaal.

"Harry?" hörte er seinen Namen rufen. Er drehte sich um und sah Simon, der seinen Schlafsaal verließ.

"Ich - ich muss zu Dumbledore," sagte er.

"Ist Snape in Gefahr?" fragte Simon und seine blassblauen Augen musterten die Harrys. Harry beantwortete die Frage mit einem Nicken und wandte sich von ihm ab. Simon machte Anstalten ihm zu folgen.

"Ich mache das alleine," sagte Harry, "Wir können später reden!" Simon akzeptierte dies und Harry verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hastig rannte er die dunklen Korridore entlang bis er den Wasserspeier erreichte, als ihm einfiel, dass er gar kein Passwort hatte. Auf gut Glück unternahm er einige Versuche. "...Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, ... Lakritzstängel ... ähm, Zitronenbrausedrops,... scheiße,..." Harry gingen so langsam die Ideen aus. Resigniert wandte er sich von ihm ab und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum machen, als er im Lehrerzimmer Stimmen vernahm. Zögernd klopfte er an und Professor McGonagall öffnete ihm.

"Mr. Potter, was machen sie um diese Zeit..." fing sie an, brach aber ab, als sie Harrys blasses Gesicht sah, "Kommen Sie rein!" Harry betrat das Lehrerzimmer und erblickte Professor Dumbledore und Professor McPherson, welche einige Pergamente mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ.

"Professor Dumbledore," sagte er und näherte sich ihm hektisch, "Ich hatte wieder einen Traum von Voldemort ... und..."

"Setz dich erst einmal," sagte Dumbledore ruhig, goss Tee in eine Tasse und schob diese zu Harry hinüber. Harry atmete tief durch. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er immer noch zitterte. Der warme Tee ließ ihn ein wenig ruhiger werden. Dumbledore schickte die beiden Lehrerinnen aus dem Büro und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Harry erklärte in wenigen Worten, was er geträumt hatte. Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile.

"Hast du den Eindruck gehabt, dass Severus´ Leben in Gefahr war?" fragte Dumbledore sichtlich beunruhigt. Harry dachte darüber nach.

"Nun, ich glaube, ... Voldemort traut ihm nicht ganz, aber noch ist es nur ein Verdacht, dass Snape, ... entschuldige... dass Professor Snape, ein Spion ist." Harry nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck von seinen Tee und sah Dumbledore interessiert an. Doch Dumbledore schwieg.

"Und... Professor Snape..." fing Harry unsicher an, "... hätte sich beinahe verraten ... Ich habe seine Panik in seinen Augen erkannt, ... als Voldemort ihn so angeguckt hat ... aber dann bin ich aufgewacht ... wenn Voldemort die Panik ebenfalls gesehen hat, ... dann ... dann, kann es eng für ihn werden." Harry wandte seinen Blick von Dumbledore ab und starrte auf seine Tasse, die er mit seinen Händen fest umklammerte.

"Severus hat mir tatsächlich gestern eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, und es ging um eben diese Pläne," sagte Dumbledore zögernd, "kaum auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie geglückt wären. … Severus spielt mit seinem Leben und er weiß sehr wohl, was auf dem Spiel steht." Dumbledore schwieg. Harry wagte einen unsicheren, leicht ängstlich Blick zum Schulleiter.

"Ich denke Severus ist nicht so leichtsinnig, dass er sich verraten würde." sagte Dumbledore ruhig, "Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn es kritisch wird, kann er immer noch fliehen. Hier in Hogwarts wäre er sicher." Harry wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore selbst von seinen Worten überzeugt war, aber er selbst fühlte sich sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Voldemort den Zaubertranklehrer jeden Moment töten könnte. Er hatte Snape nie gemocht, ja sogar gehasst, aber den Tod hatte er sicher nicht verdient.

"Wir können im Moment nichts für Severus tun," sagte Dumbledore seufzend und goss Harry eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. Harry nickte, trank die Tasse in einem Schluck leer und wollte sich gerade erheben, als Dumbledore ihn gebot, sitzen zu bleiben.

"Harry, wenn du schon mal hier bist," fing Dumbledore an, "Wie geht es dir in Slytherin?" Harry sah den Schulleiter irritiert an und beantwortete die Frage mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken.

"Gibt es irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches? Etwas dass dir aufgefallen ist?" fragte Dumbledore weiter.

"In welcher Beziehung?" fragte Harry zurück.

"Nun, ich vermisse schon seit Monaten mein Denkarium. Ich hatte es Severus geliehen, als es gestohlen wurde," erklärte Dumbledore, "Leider fällt der Verdacht, auf die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich habe es nicht gesehen,... keine Ahnung, tut mir leid, aber ich werde mal darauf achten..." Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll, dann entließ er Harry.

Simon saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und seine Augen schienen den Eingang zu fixieren, als Harry eintrat und sich zu ihm setzte. Harry erklärte ihm hastig, was er Dumbledore gerade schon erzählt hatte. Simon reagierte gefasst, aber Harry glaubte vage in seinen Augen zu erkennen, dass Simon sich Sorgen um Professor Snape machte. Simon wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab und starrte durch das Fenster nach draußen. Harry überkam die Müdigkeit, doch die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und es hätte keinen Sinn, jetzt noch schlafen zu gehen.

Harry erhob sich schweigend und ging in seinen Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen. Die anderen schliefen noch tief und fest und er bemühte sich möglichst leise zu sein. Fertig angezogen legte er sich noch mal auf sein Bett und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Er wollte an Ginny denken, aber immer wieder traten die Gesichter von Voldemort und Snape vor seine Augen. Die Müdigkeit stieg immer weiter in ihm auf, doch er zwang sich wach zu bleiben. Er wollte nicht mehr schlafen, doch schließlich fiel er in einen leichten, aber traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er wenig später durch die allmorgendlichen Geräusche seiner Schlafsaalkollegen geweckt wurde. Müde rieb sich Harry die Augen, schlug sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und machte sich lustlos auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

"Hast du gesehen..." sagte Simon beim Frühstück, "Ende Mai gibt es wieder ein Hogsmeadewochenende." Harry sah zu Simon auf. Es hatte kein Wochenende mehr in Hogsmeade gegeben, seit Justin von dem Dementor überfallen worden war und die Freude darauf war groß. Harry nickte, aber blieb stumm. Ihm war nicht danach mit Simon zu reden. Schweigend aß er seinen Porridge und sein Blick glitt oft zu den oberen Fenstern der Halle, durch die die Eulen einflogen.

Würde der Tagesprophet etwas über letzte Nacht bringen?´, dachte Harry und die Antwort auf seine Frage ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Kurz nachdem Harry sein Frühstück beendet hatte, kam die Post und Simon entrollte genauso neugierig, wie Harry den Tagespropheten und legte ihn zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch. Die Schlagzeile verriet alles:

**_Geplante Ermordung von Ministeriumsabgeordneten vereitelt_**

**_Die Anhänger des dunklen Lords haben gestern Nacht versucht in eine Sitzung des Krisenstabs einzudringen und die dort anwesenden Abgeordneten zu töten. Die Auroren konnten einen Täter festnehmen, den Übrigen gelang die Flucht._**

_Wie das Ministerium uns noch gestern Nacht mitteilte, war der Anschlag schon vor einiger Zeit von den so genannten Todessern geplant worden. Ein anonymes Schreiben, welches der Tat vorausgegangen war, warnte die Abgeordneten vor dem geplanten Treffen des Krisenstabs. Die Drohung wurde bis gestern Nacht vertraulich behandelt und von den Betroffenen als sehr ernst eingestuft worden._

_Die Auroren hatten das Ministerium den ganzen gestrigen Abend überwacht und die Mitglieder des Krisenstabs rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht. Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr apparierten die Gefolgsleute des Lords in das Gebäude und versuchten gewaltsam in den Versammlungsraum 1 einzudringen. Die Auroren zogen den Kreis um die Todesser immer enger, um bei einem Überraschungsangriff möglichst einen Fluchtversuch zu verhindern._

_Bei den darauf folgenden Duellen, kam es zu einer unvorhergesehenen Panne. Ein Auror konnte einen der Täter festnehmen, doch den anderen Todessern gelang, zum Teil schwer verletzt, die Flucht._

_Der Festgenommene Frank N. wird seit gestern Nacht in der Aurorenzentrale vernommen. Genauere Details konnten allerdings noch nicht bekannt gegeben werden. Recherchen zufolge war Frank N. bereits vor einem Jahr wegen Einbruchs in das Ministerium und versuchten Totschlags an einer Gruppe von Hogwartsschülern zu einer längeren Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt worden, bis ihm vor sieben Monaten, mit anderen Inhaftierten zusammen, die Flucht aus dem Gefängnis gelang._

_Lesen sie weitere Informationen und Interviews mit den Abgeordneten des Krisenstabs im Innenteil_

Harry sah von der Zeitung auf. Simon war mit dem Lesen bereits fertig gewesen und warf Theodor einen interessierten Blick zu. Harry hingegen sah zum Phönixhaustisch hinüber. Hermine tuschelte angeregt mit Mandy Brocklehurst und Padma Patil. Ron saß ein paar Stühle weiter und starrte blass auf die vor ihm liegende Zeitung. Neville, der neben ihm saß sprach ihn vorsichtig an. In der ganzen Halle erhob sich ein leichtes Raunen. Alles schienen über den neuesten Tagesproheten erschrocken gewesen sein. Harry und Simon waren wohl die einzigen Schüler, die vor dieser Ausgabe des Tagespropheten etwas gewusst hatten. Selbst Theodor, dessen Vater letzte Nacht festgenommen worden war, hatte keine Vorwarnung bekommen, doch er schien es recht gelassen zu nehmen und wandte sich an Draco Malfoy, der neben ihm saß.

Kein Schüler reagierte auf die Schulglocke. Viele waren noch damit beschäftigt sich über den Artikel zu unterhalten. Erst als Professor McGonagall mit einer magisch verstärkten Stimme auf sich aufmerksam machte, wurde es plötzlich still. Harry achtete nicht auf ihre Worte, sondern blätterte die Zeitung weiter durch. Auf der nächsten Seite war ein Interview mit Arthur Weasley und mit Cornelius Fudge. Außerdem gab es einen Artikel über die entflohenen Todesser, die im Verdacht standen an dem Anschlag letzte Nacht beteiligt gewesen zu sein.

Erst als es um ihn herum unruhig wurde, sah er auf. Simon packte seine Sachen für den Unterricht zusammen. Die Schüler verließen nach und nach die Große Halle und auch Harry machte sich auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde.

"Wetten, dass sie Hogsmeade wieder absagen?" warf Hannah Abbot ein, die Harry und Hermine half eine _Piptadenia peregrina _umzutopfen.

"Weiß nicht," sagte Hermine, "Ich meine, dass sie uns nach Justin wieder rauslassen, grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder."

"Warum sollten sie es absagen?" fragte Harry stöhnend, während er die Pflanze mit großem Kraftaufwand aus dem alten Topf zog, "Damals waren die Todesser auch überall in Großbritannien und das obwohl kurz vorher die Familie von Zacharias ermordet wurde... Könntet ihr euch nicht ein wenig beeilen? Das Ding ist schwer!" Hermine und Hannah kicherten und beluden den neuen Topf rasch mit frischer Erde.

"Ich hoffe, dass sie Hogsmeade nicht absagen," sagte Hermine und grinste Harry an, der gerade die Pflanze in den neuen Topf setzte.

"Warum?" fragte er und sah kurz zu Hermine hinunter, die fleißig Erde in den Topf schaufelte.

"Das darf ich nicht sagen," sagte sie und schien leicht rot zu werden, "Ginny hat da eine Überraschung für dich vor..."

"Du hast nicht vor es mir zu verraten?" fragte Harry leicht genervt, der durch Hermines Andeutungen erst recht neugierig geworden war.

"Nein," sagte Hermine geheimnisvoll, "Aber du brauchst sie nicht zu fragen, ob sie mit dir dorthin geht..."

"Warum?" fragte Harry weiter.

"Nun,... ähm, wir müssen erst noch ein paar Besorgungen machen und sie würde sich dann gerne erst mittags im Drei Besen treffen."

"Mmpf,..." grummelte Harry und trat ein Stück zurück. Typisch Frauen, dachte Harry und betrachtete das Ergebnis der Umtopfung, Immer so geheimnisvoll tuen und wenn man wissen will, was los ist, bekommt man doch nie eine Antwort.´

Der Mai zeigte sich dieses Jahr von seiner schönsten Seite. Das Wetter war sehr schön. Kein Wölkchen wagte sich der Sonne in den Weg zu stellen und die Temperaturen kletterten von Tag zu Tag immer ein bisschen höher. Harry genoss das Wetter und verbrachte die meiste Freizeit draußen. Wenn er nicht für seine Apparierprüfung und seine Zwischenprüfungen lernen müsste, wäre das Leben um einiges angenehmer. Meist nahm Harry seine Schulbücher und setzte sich mit Hermine, Ginny und Simon an das Ufer des Sees. Jeder schaute für sich in seine Schulbücher. Simon hingegen legte sich auf den Boden und starrte oft gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Da er seine UTZ-Prüfungen bereits hinter sich hatte, war für ihn der Unterricht nur noch ein lästiger Zeitvertreib. Erst wenn er die Ergebnisse hatte, konnte er sich bei Bedarf auf seine mündlichen Prüfungen vorbereiten, doch er glaubte nicht, dass er eine machen musste.

Er half Harry weiterhin bei Zaubertränke und auch den anderen beantwortete er bereitwillig ihre Fragen zu anderen Fächern.

Ron ließ sich gar nicht mehr blicken und hatte nun den Kontakt zu Hermine gänzlich abgebrochen. Harry konnte Rons Gefühle immer noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, da sie oft widersprüchlich waren, doch er hatte den Versuch aufgegeben ihn zu verstehen. Ihm entging aber nicht, dass es Ron immer schlechter ging und sich laut Hermine zunehmend in seinem Schlafsaal verschanzte. Die Vier waren übereingekommen, so lange Ron sich nicht wieder fing, würden sie ihn ignorieren. Hermine war zwar anfangs dagegen, aber nachdem sie sich anscheinend ein weiteres Mal gestritten hatten, willigte sie ein.

Die Apparierprüfung rückte näher und Harry war immer noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob er es jetzt endlich raus hatte. Meist glückten seine Übungen, doch ganz selten, ohne zu wissen, was er falsch gemacht hatte, gingen seine Versuche trotz allem in die Hose. Heute hatte Harry wieder alles richtig gemacht, aber er griff trotzdem nach seinem Apparierbuch und nahm es mit hinunter. Ginny und Hermine saßen schon unter einem Baum. Sie hatten zwar ihre Bücher schon aufgeschlagen auf ihren Schößen liegen, doch sie unterhielten sich flüsternd. Ginny kicherte, als sie aber Harry erblickte schien sie sich zusammen zu reißen und sah Harry ernst an. Er hockte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

"Störe ich?" fragte er. Irgendwie hatte er stark den Verdacht, dass die beiden Mädchen wieder irgendetwas ausheckten, doch sie schüttelten Beide entschieden mit ihren Köpfen und sahen ihn mit ernster Unschuldsmine an. Harry grinste sie an und setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Wiese.

"Schon aufgeregt?" fragte Hermine schließlich, als sie Harrys Apparierbuch entdeckte.

"Mmh... ein wenig, wenn ich doch wüsste, warum es manchmal funktioniert und dann mal wieder nicht so ganz..." sagte Harry und schlug das Buch auf, "Es sind ja immer nur ein paar Meter, aber selbst dass kann schon üble Folgen haben?"

"Warum?" fragte Ginny und sah Harry an.

"Nun, was meinst du, würden ein paar Metern ausmachen, wenn ich auf die Towerbridge apparieren wollte?" beantwortete Harry die Frage und Ginny fing an zu kichern. Harry sah zu ihr auf und lächelte. Schüchtern sah er sich um. Sie waren nicht alleine, aber er folgte trotzdem seinem Drang, rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran und umarmte sie. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Potter!"

Die Stimme Draco Malfoys weckte ihn. Er hatte den Eindruck es wäre noch tiefste Nacht. Müde öffnete er seine Augen.

"Was willst du Malfoy?" fragte er verschlafen.

"Dich daran erinnern, dass wir in einer Stunde zum Unterricht müssen." sagte Draco und Harry hörte, wie dieser im Schlafsaal umherging und das Licht anmachte.

Harry lag immer noch im Bett und bemüht seine Augen offen zu halten. Er hatte so schön geschlafen und mal wieder von Ginny geträumt. Warum in aller Welt musste er jetzt aufstehen?" Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, und lugte unter dem Vorhang hervor, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. Sie zeigte sechs Uhr an.

Die Apparierprüfung... schoss es ihm ganz plötzlich durch den Kopf. Gestern Abend war er noch sehr nervös gewesen, doch der Schlaf hatte seine Sorgen bis gerade eben unwichtig erscheinen lassen. Doch jetzt wo er wieder wach war, fiel ihm alles ein. Um sieben trafen sich die Slytherins im Klassenraum für Zauberkunst um dann später in London die Prüfung abzulegen. Harry setzte sich auf und öffnete die Vorhänge. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster fiel ihm auf, dass es doch gar nicht mehr so dunkel war. Die Sonne stand bereits am Himmel, doch einige kleinere Regenwolken hatten sich ihr in den Weg gestellt. Harry zog sich an und folgte den restlichen Sechstklässlern in die Große Halle, die mit Ausnahme von Professor McPherson verwaist war.

Ihre Zauberkunstlehrerin nahm diese Woche jeden Tag ein anderes Haus mit ins Ministerium. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor waren in den vergangenen Tagen dran gewesen und wenn Harry dem Getuschel, dass danach durch die Unterrichtsräume ging, glauben schenken konnte, waren die Prüfungen wirklich kein Kinderspiel und bestanden aus einem schriftlichen und einem praktischen Teil.

Harry aß schweigend ein paar Scheiben Brot. Er war ein wenig nervös, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass er das Apparieren inzwischen sehr gut beherrschte. Er war immer leicht nervös vor Prüfungen und konnte sich eigentlich glücklich schätzen, dass es nicht so schlimm war wie bei anderen. Dora Moon zum Beispiel, die ihm beim Frühstück gegenübersaß war kreidebleich und starrte gebannt auf ihr Schälchen Haferbrei. Sie war nicht sonderlich gut im Apparieren und hatte die letzte Zeit noch häufig Fehler gemacht. als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte drehte sie sich von ihm weg und sah zu Pansy Parkinson hinüber, die in einer Ausgabe der Hexenwoche blätterte.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks füllte sich die Große Halle mit den Schülern der anderen Häuser und Jahrgängen, die erst sehr viel später mit ihrem regulären Unterricht beginnen würden. Harry schlenderte kurz zu Ginny hinüber. Sie wirkte übermüdet und Harry hatte den Eindruck als hätte sie gestern noch sehr lange an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen, von denen er sie so liebevoll abgehalten hatte, als er sie spontan am Nachmittag in den Raum der Wünsche entführt hatte. Der Gedanke an gestern Nachmittag erregte ihn und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder dorthin mitzunehmen.

"Morgen," sagte er. Seine Begrüßung wirkte nach außen hin ruhig und gefasst, doch innerlich brodelte es. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie liebevoll. Ihre Lippen schmeckten noch nach Erdbeermarmelade vom Frühstück. Harry sah sich kurz um und setzte sich zu ihr.

"Und? Wie lange hast du gestern noch Hausaufgaben machen müssen?" fragte er nachdem sie sich eine Weile schweigend beäugt hatten, während seine Hände mit ihren spielten. Immer wieder streichelte er sie und wenn keiner zu ihnen hinüber sah, berührte er sanft ihre Oberschenkel unter ihren Händen.

"Nun, ich habe ganze drei Stunden geschlafen..." sagte sie, "Wenn uns Professor McGonagall das nächste Mal so viel aufgibt...," Sie blickte in seine grüne Augen und lächelte ihn an, "Wie lange wirst du weg bleiben?"

"Keine Ahnung?" gab Harry zurück, "Bis heute Nachmittag... warum?" Ginny senkte verlegen ihren Blick.

"Wegen Samstag... Hogsmeade... Ich müsste da noch mal was mit Hermine klären, aber dann muss ich dich unbedingt noch mal sehen." Harry nickte und erhob sich.

"Ich freu mich drauf," sagte er flüsternd, "Bis heute Nachmittag!"

"Viel Glück," sagte sie, griff aber noch mal nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Harry legte seinen Arm um sie und gab ihr einen schönen langen Abschiedskuss, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst machte.

Mit Hilfe von zwei Portschlüsseln gelangten die Slytherins zum Zaubereiministerium nach London. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren nach dem Versuch die Abgeordneten zu ermorden um einiges verschärft worden und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis alle Schüler durch die Absperrung kamen. Sie folgten ihrer Lehrerin und fuhren in den zum Teil überfüllten Fahrstühlen in den sechsten Stock, wo sich dass Appariertestzentrum befand.

Ein Mann wies die Schüler an sich an die Tische zu setzen. Er richtete ein paar allgemeine Worte an die Slytherins und verteilte schließlich die Prüfungsbögen. Harry las sich die Fragen durch und war sichtlich erleichtert. Er hatte sich das alles sehr viel schwieriger vorgestellt.

Geduldig beantwortete er die Fragen und gab schon nach einer Stunde sein Pergament beim Prüfer ab. Er musste noch eine halbe Stunde vor der Tür warten, bis auch der letzte seinen Fragebogen ausgefüllt und abgegeben hatte. Danach wurden alle in einen anderen Raum geführt. Die praktischen Prüfungen wurden nacheinander abgenommen. Harry hatte das Glück schon als zweiter dran zu kommen. Der Prüfer stellte ein paar Fragen, dann bekam er fünf verschiedene Ziele aufgetragen, die er nach und nach per Apparieren aufsuchen musste. Harrys erster Ausflug führte ihn nach Inverness, sein zweiter nach Wales, das dritte Ziel war die Winkelgasse und so weiter. Der Prüfer begleitete ihn und am Zielort stand ein Zeuge, der genau beobachtete ob der Punkt auch wirklich erreicht war oder wie groß die Abweichung gewesen war. Als er am Ende, nach einer halben Stunde, wieder zurück ins Ministerium apparierte, sah der Prüfer ihn noch mal.

"Mr. Potter, die Praxis ist bestanden, wenn Sie die Theorie auch so gut gemacht haben, dann können Sie noch heute ihren Schein bekommen." Harry lächelte und der Prüfer entließ ihn durch einen Seiteneingang, während eine junge Hexe, den nächsten Prüfling aus dem Wartezimmer holte.

Jetzt hatte Harry viel Zeit, bis die letzte praktische Prüfung abgenommen werden würde. Er wollte sich nicht zu Blaise setzen, aber er durfte auch nicht zu den übrigen gehen. Vor Langeweile ging er den Gang auf und ab. Hätte er sich doch nur ein Buch mitgenommen,´ dachte er. Schließlich setzte er sich doch auf die Bank und betrachtete ein großes Portrait, welches vor ihm an der Wand hing. Er kannte den Zauberer nicht, aber es müsste sicher jemand Bekanntes sein.

"Hallo Harry," hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Er sah auf und erkannte Arthur Weasley, "Machst du deinen Schein?" Harry beantwortete die Frage mit einem stummen Lächeln.

"Bin schon fertig," sagte er ruhig, "Muss noch auf die anderen warten." Mr. Weasley nickte und hielt den großen braunen Umschlag, den er in der Hand hielt, hoch.

"Ich bring den kurz weg," sagte er, "Wenn du willst können wir danach zusammen in der Cafeteria einen Kaffe trinken?" Harry nickte und Mr. Weasley verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Eigentlich hatte Harry keinen Bock darauf, aber es war besser, als mit den übrigen Slytherins hier herumzusitzen. Draco Malfoy kam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen durch die Tür. Harry brauchte gar nicht zu Fragen, wie seine praktische Prüfung abgelaufen war. Es hätte ihn schon sehr gewundert, wenn Draco durchgefallen wäre.

Harry trank schweigend seinen Kaffee, während Arthur Weasley ihm noch mal ins Detail erzählte, wie der versuchte Anschlag vereitelt wurde und wie heftig die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seien. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr direkt in sein Büro apparieren und musste sich jeden morgen einer Inspektion unterziehen. Es kam niemand mehr in das Ministerium rein, der keinen plausiblen Grund hatte. Harry nickte gelegentlich, doch als Mr. Weasley auf Ron zu sprechen kommen wollte, blockte Harry ab. Er trank hastig seinen Kaffee aus, verabschiedete sich und ging zurück zu seinen Mitschülern.

Zwei Slytherins fehlten noch. Bis auf Dora schienen alle ganz zufrieden zu sein. Dora schluchzte in einer Ecke in ein Taschentuch. Ihre Freundin Pansy Parkinson war die Letzte und konnte ihr jetzt nur schwer helfen. Harry setzte sich zu Theodor.

"Und?" fragte dieser und blickte zu Harry hinüber.

"Mmh,... ja," murmelte Harry, "glaub schon." Crabbe verließ den Prüfungsraum. Harry beobachtete ihn, wie er zu Draco und Goyle hinüber ging. Er könnte wetten, dass Crabbe der zweite hier war, der seine Prüfung nicht bestanden hatte, auch wenn dieser cooler reagierte wie Dora.

Je weiter der Zeiger sich drehte, umso gespannter wurde die Stille, die sich nach und nach breit machte. Jeden Moment würden sie ihre Ergebnisse kriegen. Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich, einzig gestört von dem leisen Schluchzen von Dora, die immer noch abseits saß.

"Ihr könnt reinkommen!" rief Pansy Parkinson glücklich und alle rafften sich auf und betraten den Raum.

Der Prüfer machte ein paar abschließende Bemerkungen und verteilte die Apparierscheine. Die junge Hexe führte Dora und Crabbe von den anderen weg. Sie mussten in zwei Wochen noch einmal zur Nachprüfung antreten.

Zurück in Hogwarts wurde er bereits sehnsüchtig von Ginny erwartet. Sie wartete gar nicht erst das Ergebnis ab, sondern fiel ihm um den Hals. Erst als sie von ihm abließ erkannte er Hermine und Simon, die sich in einer Ecke unterhielten. Sie hielt ein Arithmantikbuch in der Hand und zeigte ihm anscheinend irgendwelche Tabellen. Mit wenigen Worten erzählte er von seiner Prüfung.

"Na, das ist ja super," sagte Ginny, umarmte Harry von hinten, und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter.

"Und ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mir ein gutes Buch mitnehmen muss," gab Hermine zu.

Ginny berührte mit ihren Lippen Harrys Hals. Es kitzelte. Er trat einen kleinen Schritt beiseite und drehte er sich zu ihr um. Er küsste sie flüchtig.

"Sag mal," sagte er und sah sie ernster an, "Was ist jetzt mit Hogsmeade?" Ginny senkte den Blick.

"Nun, ähm... Hermine und ich haben da etwas geplant und..." fing sie an und sah verlegen zu Hermine hinüber.

"Ginny und ich würden uns gerne im drei Besen mit euch treffen," sagte Hermine gefasster und sah auch Simon an. Simon zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Von mir aus," sagte er, "Wann denn?"

"Na ja, so gegen drei?" antwortete Hermine.

"Was? Erst um drei?" fragte Harry entsetzt, "Da ist ja Hogsmeade schon fast wieder vorbei!" Ginny zog Harry zu sich hinüber.

"Jetzt mach bitte keinen Aufstand," sagte Ginny und küsste ihn wieder am Hals, "Es soll doch eine Überraschung werden." Harry nickte.

"Ihr Beide werdet doch die Zeit bis zum Treffen irgendwas anderes machen!" warf Hermine ein und sah die Herren erwartungsvoll an.

"Da wird sich sicher was finden," sagte Simon und lächelte, "Darüber braucht ihr euch gewiss keine Sorgen machen." Harry strich eine Strähne von Ginnys Haar nach hinten und führte seine Lippen langsam an ihrem Hals entlang. Seine Hände zogen ihren Körper noch näher an sich heran.

"Harry... lass das," sagte Ginny kichernd und schob ihn wieder von sich, "Nicht hier, nicht jetzt." Harry lächelte verlegen und trat noch weiter zurück und starrte auf den Boden. Er wollte sie wieder so nah an sich spüren, wie gestern, als sie einen Nachmittag ungestört waren. Aber sie distanzierte sich immer von ihm, wenn er zu weit ging. Sie schien noch nicht so weit zu sein und er musste es akzeptieren.

"Hermine, du wolltest mir noch was zeigen," sagte Ginny, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend ein paar Blicke ausgetauscht hatten. Hermine nickte geheimnisvoll und die beiden verabschiedeten sich.

"Aus denen müsste man mal schlau werden," murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd und ging neben Simon in Richtung Kerker, "Weißt du, was die beiden planen?" Simon nickte, doch er lächelte Harry nur an und schwieg.

"Komm, sag es,..." sagte Harry ungeduldig.

"Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr," sagte Simon und blieb stehen, "Aber keine Angst, das ist alles ganz harmlos,... wie Mädchen halt so sind in dem Alter." Harry nickte, doch insgeheim ärgerte er sich, dass Simon nicht mit der Wahrheit rausrückte. Harry schwieg.

"Harry, kannst du mir deine Eule leihen?" fragte Simon, "Ich muss noch einen Brief verschicken." Harry nickte erneut. Während Simon sich dem Gang zur Eulerei zuwandte, folgte Harry den Treppen hinunter zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Harry zog sich an diesem Abend früh in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und legte sich ins Bett. Das frühe Aufstehen und der ganze Stress wegen der Prüfung hatten ihn ausgelaugt und ihm fielen sehr schnell die Augen zu.

"Und? Gehen wir gleich nach Hogsmeade?" fragte Simon Harry am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück.

"Warum nicht?" antwortete dieser und biss von seinem Brot ab. Sie waren Beide wieder recht spät dran. Die meisten waren schon gegangen. Er hatte Ginny und Hermine nur kurz gesehen. Hermine hatte ihre Schultasche mitgenommen, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass sie diesmal mit Büchern bepackt war. Beide taten noch geheimnisvoller und er glaubte, dass er noch nie so neugierig gewesen war wie jetzt. Irgendwie musste er die nächsten fünf Stunden noch vorüber bringen, bis er endlich wusste, was die beiden vorhatten. Harry beendete gerade sein Frühstück, als ein einzelner kleiner grauer Steinkauz in die Halle geflogen kam und sich vor Simon auf den Tisch niederließ. Er hatte einen Brief am Bein, der mit einem roten Siegel geschlossen war. Simon betrachtete eine Weile stumm den Umschlag, dann öffnete er ihn und las.

"Sieht ziemlich offiziell aus," bemerkte Harry, als Simon den Brief beiseite legte. Simon nickte stumm und schob Harry den Brief hinüber.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lestrange,_

_da sie schon vor einiger Zeit die Volljährigkeit erreicht haben, bekommen sie das Anwesen Ihrer Familie zu Eigen.****_

_Das Anwesen der Familie Lestrange in Culloden Moor; Moray Firth; 509 Cawdor wurde aufgrund der Beschlusses vom 08.12.19XX nach §..._

Es folgten eine ganze Menge Zahlen, Daten und Paragrafen durch die Harry aber nicht durchstieg.

"Du hast ein Haus mit Grundstück?" fragte er und legte den Brief beiseite. Simon nickte.

"Ja, es wurde meinen Eltern enteignet, als sie nach Askaban gekommen sind und wurde dann zur Verwaltung Lucius Malfoy anvertraut, zumindest bis ich volljährig bin," erklärte Simon, "Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass er in den letzten sechzehn Jahren auch nur einmal in da war..."

"Warum nicht? Es scheint doch richtig was Großes zu sein."

"Ja, schon," sagte Simon zögernd, "Eine riesige Villa, direkt am Moray Firth und der nächste Nachbar ist meilenweit entfernt."

"Du freust dich aber nicht." stellte Harry fest.

"Weißt du, ich war seit ich ein Kind war nicht mehr in diesem Haus. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich es überhaupt haben will..." sagte Simon leise, "Vielleicht steht es ja gar nicht mehr..." Harry schwieg. Er würde auch ein Haus erben, welches er nicht haben wollte. Simon stand auf.

"Lass uns nach Hogsmeade gehen," sagte er resigniert und steckte den Briefumschlag ein. Harry nickte. Sie verließen das Schloss und schlenderten gemächlich den Weg hinunter in das kleine Städtchen. Harry hatte nichts, was er wirklich  brauchte und auch Simon schien keinen Bock haben etwas einzukaufen.

Das Wetter war ungemütlich. Der Himmel war bewölkt und es würde sicher bald anfangen zu regnen.

"Sag mal Harry," sagte Simon plötzlich und blieb stehen, "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns das Haus mal ansehen?"

"Was?" fragte Harry irritiert.

"Nun, ich dachte, wir könnten eben mal nach dem Haus schauen, welches ich geerbt habe, nur gucken ob es noch steht."

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte Harry zweifelnd, "Du weißt dass wir nicht apparieren dürfen."

"Das ist doch scheißegal," warf Simon ein, "Seit ich meinen Schein gemacht habe, bin ich nur selten den ganzen Tag hier geblieben... Wir sind auch wieder zurück, wenn du Ginny triffst."

"Warum machst du das nicht alleine?" fragte Harry. Ihm war etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, die Nähe von Hogwarts zu verlassen.

"Erstens, wirst du dich ganz schön langweilen wenn du alleine durch Hogsmeade gehst und zweitens traue ich mich nicht..." sagte Simon, "Das Haus birgt sicher eine Menge Erinnerungen ... Ich würde ja auch gerne mit Severus dort hin, aber wer weiß wie lange das noch dauert, bis er wieder da ist," Simon seufzte, "Ich verspreche dir, wir sind allerspätestens zum Treffen mit den beiden Mädchen wieder zurück." Harry zögerte immer noch, nickte aber zustimmend

"OK, aber wirklich nur kurz." Simon lächelte und holte noch mal den Brief aus der Tasche.

Harry warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Adresse und zog, immer noch zweifelnd, seinen Zauberstab hervor. Simon und Harry verzogen sich in eine Hofeinfahrt, wo man sie nicht direkt sehen konnte, dann verschwanden sie aus Hogsmeade.

Harry bekam wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und sah sich um. Er stand vor einem großen, eisernen Tor hinter dem sich das Anwesen der Lestranges befinden musste. Simon trat vor und öffnete es mit einem Zauber.

"Wow," sagte Harry beeindruckt. Obwohl der Nebel einen Teil des Hauses verschluckte, war zu erkennen, dass das Haus riesig war. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war feucht und die Gasse zum Haus hin war mit einigen zierlichen Erlen gesäumt.

"Es ist ganz schön heruntergekommen," sagte Simon, der einige Meter vor dem Haus stehen geblieben war und das Haus betrachtete. Die Fassade war an einigen Stellen abgeblättert. Auf den Stufen zur Veranda lag viel Laub und das Moos hatte sich im laufe der Jahre an dem hölzernen Geländer entlang gewuchert. Vorsichtig trat Harry noch näher heran. Der Boden war übersät mit Dachziegeln, die der Wind vom Dach gerissen haben musste. Er stieg die Treppe zur Veranda hoch und die Stufen knarrten unter seinen Füßen. Dann drehte er sich zu Simon um, der immer noch das Haus betrachtete.

"Daraus kannst du einiges machen," sagte er und sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Die Sonne versuchte verzweifelt das Gebiet zu beleuchten und Harry glaubte so etwas wie Meer am Horizont zu erkennen, doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

"Das ist der Moray Firth, ein Ausläufer vom Loch Ness. Das offene Meer ist noch ein paar Meilen weiter, aber er ist hier schon sehr breit..." erklärte Simon und kam jetzt auch auf die Veranda, "Gehen wir rein?" Harry nickte. Er war bisher sehr beeindruckt von dem Haus und stellte sich vor, wie es wohl für Simon gewesen wäre hier aufzuwachsen.

_"Alohomora," _flüsterte Simon und die Tür öffnete sich laut quietschend. Sie betraten einen sehr dunklen Flur. Die Wände, die einst wahrscheinlich weiß waren, wirkten vergilbt und an einigen Stellen blätterte die Tapete herunter. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und machte Licht. Simon ging geradeaus durch eine Tür und sie betraten einen riesigen Raum.

"Das war unser Wohnzimmer," sagte er und schickte etwas Licht von seinem Zauberstab hinauf zu dem Kronleuchter. Die Wand zu Harrys linken bestand aus einem riesigen Bücherregal, welches voll war mit dicken, in Leder gebundenen Büchern. Einige Spinnenweben und eine dicke Staubschicht, ließen erkennen, dass seit Jahren niemand mehr ein Buch herausgenommen haben musste. Zu Harrys rechten war ein sehr großer Kamin über dem ein furchterregendes Bild von Bellatrix Lestrange hing. Ihre Augen schienen auf die beiden Eindringlinge gerichtet zu sein, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Die Polstermöbel vor dem Kamin rochen modrig und der einst rote Samt wirkte durch den Staub matt und abgenutzt. Simon ging zögernd zum Kamin.

"Schau mal," sagte er und nahm einen Bilderrahmen von dem steinernen Vorsprung. Harry trat zu ihm hinüber und sah einen kleinen Jungen.

"Bist du das?" fragte Harry und starrte auf das Bild. Der Junge trug schwarze Kleidung, doch seine großen blauen Augen wirkten unnatürlich ernst. Simon stellte es wieder zurück und zog einen Vorhang beiseite.

"Was für eine traurige Aussicht," sagte Simon seufzend, "Nichts als Wiesen, Erlen und Moor. Ständig Nebel..." Simon ging langsam wieder zurück zur Tür. Harry folgte ihm, Doch bevor er den Raum verließ, sah er automatisch noch mal zu dem Bild von Bellatrix Lestrange hinüber. Sie schien zu Lachen und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und folgte Simon die Treppe hinauf.

Im oberen Stockwerk gab es mehrere Räume, die von dem Gang abgingen. Auch hier hingen einige Bilder an den Wänden. Er erkannte auf einem Lucius Malfoy. Ein anderes Bild zeigte zwei Jungen, wobei der eine vielleicht zwei war und der andere, blonde, vielleicht ein Jahr.

"Ist das Draco?" fragte Harry neugierig. Simon wandte sich zu ihm um und nickte. Simon wollte gerade eine Tür öffnen, als er plötzlich inne hielt.

"Was ist?" fragte Harry. Simon hob flüchtig den Zeigefinger vor seine Lippen und gebot Harry still zu sein. Harry lauschte und plötzlich hatte er den Eindruck Schritte zu hören.

_"Wir sind nicht alleine," _hörte Harry Simons Stimme, _"Unten ist jemand." _Harry nickte stumm. Die Schritte schienen sich ihnen zu nähern und Harry glaubte, dass das Knarren, der Balken welches zu hören war, von der Treppe kam.

_"Hier rein," _hörte Harry wieder und Simon öffnete ganz leise die Tür. Der Raum dahinter war rabenschwarz. Kein Licht drang hinein und als Simon die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war es so dunkel, dass er nicht mal mehr seine eigene Hand vor den Augen sehen konnte.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Der Fluch durchbrach die Stille und er traf Harry hart. Harrys Zauberstab glitt ihm aus der Hand und er taumelte nach hinten. Während er fiel, stieß er gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Sie waren nicht allein. Irgendwo hier, war ein Mann. Harry kannte die Stimme, die den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie in eine miese Falle getappt waren.

"Harry," hörte er Simon und spürte Simons kühle Hände, die ihm aufhalfen.

"Danke," sagte Harry automatisch und seine Augen versuchten in die Dunkelheit zu spähen, "Simon, tu etwas." sagte Harry ängstlich, "Wo ist mein Zauberstab." Simon gab keine Antwort. Die Stille war grausam. Harry drehte sich panisch um, wollte zurück zur Tür und wenn möglich fliehen. Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang.

"Simon, bitte!" flehte Harry.

_"Lumos," _ertönte die Stimme einer Frau. Es wurde hell, noch bevor er sich umdrehte, wusste er, dass es sich um, die von Bellatrix Lestrange handelte. Er sah sich um und erblickte mehrere Personen. Simon stand gar nicht so weit weg von ihm. In seiner Nähe stand Lucius Malfoy und fast neben Harry war Wurmschwanz, der vor der geschlossenen Tür stand. Simon regte sich nicht, sondern starrte auf eine Person, die in der Ecke stand. Obwohl Harry sie nicht erkennen konnte, wusste er, dass es Lord Voldemort war.

"Simon!" rief Harry, "Jetzt tu endlich was!" Voldemort drehte sich um und Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz auf seiner Stirn, als seine Augen in die roten Augen des dunklen Lords blickten. Harry wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Hastig sah er auf den Boden und suchte seinen Zauberstab. Er erblickte ihn und hatte keine Chance ihn zu erreichen, da er dafür an Bellatrix vorbei musste. Harry sprang zu Simon hinüber und wollte ihm den Zauberstab entreißen, um endlich etwas zu tun. Doch Simon stieß Harry von sich weg.

"Lass das," zischte er. Harry stürzte ein zweites Mal auf den Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen, als er in die kalten Augen seines Freundes blickte. Eine Hand packte Harry fest von hinten am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn fest im Griff und sein Zauberstab war gefährlich nah an Harrys Kehle. 

Voldemort trat nun in die Mitte des Raumes, warf schweigend einen Blick zu Harry, dann zu Simon. Simon drehte sich kurz zu Harry um und ein hämisches Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, bevor er sich vor Voldemort auf die Knie fallen ließ und seinen Kopf demütig senkte.

"My Lord," sagte er klar und deutlich, "Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt,"

Ja, ja, jetzt dürft ihr schimpfen... Tut euch keinen Zwang an, und schreibt eure Meinung. Ihr seid irritiert?... Besser gefragt, wer von euch hat mit etwas derartigem gerechnet?

Nun zu euren Reviews, ... DANKE!

sgr011566: Nun dieses Chap ist mein bisher längstes, wenn ich so weiter mache, könnte ich es glatt eines Tages schaffen... gg

Birdie: Hey, hey, der kleine Piepmatz hatte eine Eingebung, eine Sternstunde. Nur hättest du nie gedacht, dass er es doch tun würde... Wenn du wissen willst, wie Harry und Ginny gegeneinander Quidditch spielen, lies dir doch meine andere FF durch Schleichwerbung ende

Tyrande: Bist du enttäuscht? Hoffentlich doch nicht zu sehr...

Halefa: Da ich Harry schon offiziell ausgeschlossen habe, passt das "Pairing" nicht wirklich für die Prophezeiung.

black-eyed-april: Durchdrehen solltest du mir besser nicht... immerhin bist du meine treueste Reviewschreiberin... aber auch du hast meine Kommentare zu den anderen Reviews nicht genau gelesen. Ich hatte Ron und Harry bereits ausgeschlossen.

Geckole: Danke... mein Schreibstil? Nun abgesehen von zehntausend Grammatik und Rechtschreibfehlern pro Kapitel, was? g

mrsgaladriel: Wenn ihr alle schon die Lösung wüsstet, würde doch keiner mehr meine Geschichte lesen, oder? ... und, ich befürchte die Kapitel werden lang!!!

Daniel: Keine Angst du darfst die Geschichte ruhig zu ende lesen und vielleicht gibt es auch bald eine Fortsetzung...

Alex Black5: zu 16: Wie? Du hast meine Story aus den Augen verloren??? Gibt es da nicht hunderte von Möglichkeiten sie immer wieder zu finden???

zu 17: Harry/Ginny, da kommt noch mehr, das ist klar, aber ob ich es wage ins Detail zu gehen, dass weiß ich noch nicht genau... Immerhin habe ich drei Stunden an der kurzen Szene in diesem Chap gesessen!!!

zu 18: Ich habe jetzt endlich aufgehört dir auf den Füßen rumzutreten! g

Arura: ICH bringe niemanden um... dafür gibt es genügend Charaktere in der Geschichte, die das für mich erledigen können g

Hermy-ne: Die Antwort, was mit Simon los ist hast du bereits... Mmh... HP, RW und HG wieder vertragen? Mal sehen...

sabysemilla: Ist Simon wirklich so perfekt? Meistens sind es doch Ausnahmeschüler, die Angst vor Prüfungen haben, besonders wenn sie Wissen, dass sie etwas nicht können. Den Kreativen Anfall hatte ich bereits und du kannst gespannt sein, was kommen wird...

Samantha Black: Wer hat es gewagt mich für den Award vorzuschlagen??? Bei der Konkurrenz hat meine Story doch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance!... Mit dem Patronus könntest du Recht haben, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass man den durchaus im VdK-UTZ-Kurs durchaus verlangen kann...

Anny-An: Na, nun auch mal ein Review von dir?...DANKE. Ich sage nicht dass Simon stirbt, oder auch nicht... oder doch... na du wirst es bald erfahren

Ravenclaw2: Zu deinen Spekulationen sage ich besser nichts, aber falls Snape tatsächlich derjenige sein sollte, gebe ich dir den Tipp, dich nicht allzu dolle darüber zu freuen... deine Freundin muss es ja nicht unbedingt wissen gg


	21. Die Taufe des Lords

So, da will ich mal wieder… Ich bitte euch trotz möglicher Wutausbrüche, Ausstoßen von Morddrohungen etc. das Kapitel zu Ende zu lesen,… Dort erwartet euch nämlich noch eine Überraschung!!!

Wenn die Schritte sich entfernen

und es still wird in den Räumen

wirst du träumen, dass du Mensch bist,

der noch immer hoffen kann,

wirst du wissen dass du Mensch bist,

dass du lebst und dass du Mensch bist

und sonst nichts – und sonst nichts

(Relatives Menschsein – Interpret: ? )

**Die Taufe des Lords**

Harry starrte fassungslos zu Simon hinunter, wie er ein paar Meter entfernt, vor Voldemort kniete. Der kalte Blick, den Simon ihm zugeworfen hatte ließ ihn gefrieren. Blass und geschockt von Simons Reaktion war er nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Lestrange!" unterbrach Voldemorts kalte, hohe Stimme die Stille. Simon hob den Kopf und der dunkle Lord gebot ihm aufzustehen. Er erhob sich und seine blassblauen Augen fixierten die Harrys.

"Sag dass das nicht wahr ist!" brachte Harry mühsam hervor. Er spürte wie Lucius den Griff lockerte. Mit einem festen Stoß in den Rücken taumelte Harry nach vorne und fiel vor Voldemort auf die Knie. Simons Lächeln war alles andere als freundlich. Er trat einen Schritt zurück so dass Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zwangsläufig wieder zu Voldemort überschwenkte.

"So sieht man sich wieder," sagte der dunkle Lord kühl, "Und auch noch so freiwillig in meine Arme gelaufen." Voldemort lachte auf. Harry stützte sich auf seine Hände und versuchte aufzustehen. Er sah sich im Raum um. Wurmschwanz stand immer noch in der Tür und versperrte somit die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit. Bellatrix hatte Harrys Zauberstab eingesteckt. Die Situation schien ausweglos.

"Nein," sagte Voldemort kalt, "Diesmal hast du keine Chance mir zu entkommen. Niemand weiß, wo du bist und keiner wird kommen dich zu retten. …Dafür hat mein Diener gesorgt." Voldemort lachte erneut. Harry erhob sich und wieder traf sein Blick auf den von Simon. Die Worte des dunklen Lords waren so ehrlich. Er war allein und unbewaffnet. Die Angst, die in ihm aufstieg ergriff ihn. Er wusste nicht was er tun, oder sagen sollte. In seinem Kopf kribbelte es und er schien wie gelähmt in die Leere zu starren.

"Worauf wartest du?" fragte Harry tonlos und ohne Kraft. Er wartete leicht zitternd auf eine Antwort oder den Fluch, der jeden Moment sein Leben beenden könnte, doch nichts geschah und er sah zu Voldemort auf.

"Ich habe Zeit," sagte Voldemort, "Ein paar Stunden gebe ich dir noch. Dann kannst du den Triumph deines Freundes noch miterleben und noch ein wenig leiden..." Voldemort entblößte beim Lächeln seine Zähne, "Bringt ihn fort..."

Was darauf geschah, passierte sehr schnell. Hände griffen nach ihm, pressten ihn an die Wand. Er spürte einen Zauberstab, der über seine Handgelenke strich und sie auf seinen Rücken fixierten. Unsanft wurde er von Lucius vor sich her geschubst und Harry verließ den Raum.

"Geh schon," forderte Lucius und Harry ging zögernd den Gang entlang. Immer wieder drehte Harry sich um. Simon stand in der Tür doch seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Gefühl zu erkennen, keine Freude, keine Verachtung, nichts.

_"Simon, WARUM???" _dachte Harry und er war sich sicher, dass er es zu Simon hinüber projiziert hatte, doch es erschien keine Reaktion auf dessen Gesicht. Lucius schubste Harry erneut nach vorne und er war gezwungen seinen Blick von Simon abzuwenden. Er stolperte, doch er fand noch vor der Treppe sein Gleichgewicht wieder und wurde in den Keller hinunter geführt.

Lucius Malfoy öffnete eine Tür. Dahinter lag ein kleiner, dunkler Raum. Das Fenster, das auf der anderen Seite war, ließ kaum Licht ein, da es über die Jahre von Pflanzen zugewuchert war. Auf dem Boden lag eine Matratze, die aber wie Harry im schwachen Licht bereits erkannte, von Schimmel und Stockflecken übersäht war. Es roch unangenehm und Harry stoppte automatisch im Türrahmen.

"Warum so zögerlich?" fragte Lucius hämisch. Harry drehte sich um und sah in dessen blaue Augen. Dieser stieß ihn fest gegen die Brust und Harry fiel keuchend nach hinten. Seine Arme und Hände schmerzten, als er mit seinen Rücken das Gewicht auf seine Fesseln verlagerte. Er presste seine Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufschreien zu müssen, doch ein Zischen entwich seinem Mund und er sah mit hasserfülltem Blick zu seinem Peiniger auf.

"Noch heute Abend wünscht du dir, nie geboren zu sein..." sagte der blonde Mann.

"Spätestens in zwei Stunden wird man mich in Hogsmeade vermissen," sagte Harry provozierend, "Dumbledore wird nicht untätig sein!" Harry wusste, dass es eine Notlüge war. Die Verabredung mit den beiden Mädchen war erst sehr viel später und es würde noch sehr lange dauern, bis sie wirklich den Schulleiter alarmieren würden. Simon wusste es genauso gut und würde Harrys Worte dementieren können.

"Dumbledore, wird dich hier nicht finden," sagte Lucius und lachte, "Er kennt diesen Unterschlupf nicht und Großbritannien ist groß."

"Sei dir da mal nicht sicher!" sagte Harry um einiges mutiger. Ihm war eingefallen, dass Snape sehr wohl diesen Unterschlupf kennen musste und er würde Harry sicher hier raus holen können, oder zumindest den Orden alarmieren.

_"Harry, du denkst zu viel!" _hörte Harry Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf und in dem Moment tauchte dieser im Türrahmen auf, _"Severus wird dir nicht helfen können. Er ist heute Morgen schon wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Selbst wenn sie uns vermissen, wird er uns hier nicht suchen."_ Harry starrte Simon geschockt an, der ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu warf, sich aber dann an Lucius wandte. "Du sollst hoch kommen. Er kann alleine hier bleiben."

Lucius schloss die Tür von außen und Harry hörte wie der Riegel vorgeschoben wurde. Mühsam drehte er sich auf die Seite, um nicht weiter die Arme unnötig zu belasten. Der Schock saß immer noch tief in seinen Knochen. Er legte den Kopf auf die stinkende Matratze und starrte auf die Tür. Innerhalb von Minuten war es still, sogar das Knarren der Dielen in den oberen Stockwerken hatte aufgehört. Er war allein. Harry zog seine Beine noch dichter an den Körper. So, auf dem Boden zusammengekauert lag eine ganze Weile regungslos. Nur langsam, sehr langsam wurde ihm bewusst was passiert war, was Simon ihm angetan hatte.

_"Warum?" _dachte Harry, _"Warum hast du das getan." _Doch seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Vielleicht hatte Simon sie nicht gehört oder er wollte ihm nicht antworten. Harrys Augen begannen zu schmerzen. Zu lange starrte er auf die Tür ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Er schloss sie resigniert. Seine Fesseln brannten entsetzlich und sie schnürten seine Handgelenke ein. Sie waren zu fest, als dass er eine Chance hatte sich ihnen zu entwinden. Sein Kopf wollte keine Gedanken ausspucken, doch immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor seinem Geiste auf:

_Dobby sah Harry mit ernster Mine an: "Feinde, schmieden einen Plan" ... "Mr. Lestrange hat sich vor drei Jahren auffällig intensiv mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt..." sagte Lupin. ... Hermine flüsterte in der Bibliothek: "In meinem Traum habe ich Simon gesehen. Er hat gelacht und mit drohend den Zauberstab auf die Brust gerichtet..." ... "Immer wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, muss ich an grausame Sachen denken," sagte Ron verächtlich, "Ich weiß nicht wie er das macht, aber ich denke, das er mich glauben macht, er sei ein Todesser." ... "Ruh dich nur nicht auf deinen Lorbeeren aus. Vielleicht solltest du anfangen nachzudenken!" sagte Draco, wandte sich ab und verließ den Schlafsaal. ... "Wann willst du uns glauben? Wenn er seine Maske fallen lässt und es zu spät ist???" fragte Ron aufgebracht._

"Wenn es zu spät ist..." wiederholte Harry gedankenverloren. Harry hatte genug Warnungen erhalten. Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen, sie nicht zu beachten? Warum hatte er Simon blind vertraut? Er presste seine Lider zusammen. Eine einzelne Träne entwich ihnen. In Harry stieg Wut auf, wenn er könnte würde er irgendetwas kaputt schmeißen. Sein Kopf tat weh, als wenn viele kleine Stiche ihn trafen, und er drückte ihn hart gegen die muffelige Matratze.

_"Simon, WARUM??" _flüsterte Harry, aber in seinem Kopf schrie er diese Worte und wieder entkam eine Träne, die sich ihren Weg über Harrys Wange bahnte. Er zwang sich auf die Knie und schleppte seinen Oberkörper weiter auf die Matratze.

_"Warum?" _dachte Harry.

_"Sei still," _befahl Simons Stimme zischend.

_"Simon, bitte..." _dachte Harry verzweifelt, doch dieser antwortete nicht wieder. Harry drehte verbittert den Kopf und gab den Kampf auf. Die Tränen liefen wie Sturzbäche über seine Wangen. Sein vernebelter Verstand wurde nach kurzer Zeit wieder klarer. Das Weinen hatte ihm gut getan und er trocknete sein Gesicht an dem vergilbten, weichen Etwas unter sich. Wenn er es doch nur verstehen könnte, aber sein rationaler Verstand schien im Moment nicht zu reagieren.

Ein Knarren der Dielen über ihm ließ ihn inne halten. Er lauschte den Schritten, doch sie näherten sich nicht. Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken und sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster. Unter großer Anstrengung schaffte er es aufzustehen. Mit gefesselten Händen war es nicht einfach und er fand nur schwer das Gleichgewicht. Er trat die drei Schritte ans Fenster. Die Scheibe war bereits gesprungen, für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke fliehen zu können, doch ohne seine Hände wäre er nie in der Lage hinaus zu klettern.

Es war nicht gerade hell draußen. Immer noch war alles mit dicken Nebelschwaden bedeckt, aber die Umrisse der Sonne waren hoch oben am Himmel zu erkennen. Das Fenster war zur Flucht gänzlich ungeeignet, dachte Harry und drehte sich um. Einen Moment beäugte er die Tür, die aber erstens sehr massiv schien, zweitens verriegelt war, und wenn Lucius sie noch zusätzlich mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, was er vermutete, hatte er absolut gar keine Chance. Resigniert schloss er seine Augen. Simons Figur tauchte kurz vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Erschrocken über den Anblick öffnete Harry sie wieder.

_"Wenn ich es nur verstehen könnte,"_ dachte Harry, _"du hast alles gehabt, was du haben konntest, sogar Dumbledore..."_

_"Sei still, Harry!!" _befahl Simon.

_"Dumbledore hat dir vertraut!" _dachte Harry, immer noch verbittert.

_"Harry, hör auf!" _Simons Stimme klang genervt, doch Harry dachte nicht daran.

_"Du hast sein Vertrauen schamlos..."_

_"Schweig,"_ befahl ihm Simon kühl.

_"Nein, ich will eine Antwort!" _forderte Harry. Er wusste nicht woher er plötzlich diesen Mut nahm, seinen Freund herauszufordern, doch er wollte sich nicht aufgeben, wollte nicht warten bis man ihn heute Abend vor den Augen aller Todesser tötete.

_"SIMON, WARUM?" _fragte er und in seinem Kopf schrie er ihn an. Doch es kam wieder keine Antwort, _"WARUM? Warum tust du mir das an?" _Verbittert sank Harry in der Ecke auf den kalten Boden. Ihm war wieder zum Heulen zumute. Von seinem besten Freund verraten. Nur mit Mühe hielt er seine Tränen zurück. Es war so still. Kein Laut drang zu ihm hindurch, keine Diele knarrte, nicht mal ein Vogel zwitscherte, oder die Bäume rauschten. Harry zog die Beine an und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie und schloss seine Augen. Wieder gingen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf.

_... "Schön, dann zieht er jetzt alle Register, um ja kein Misstrauen auf sich zu ziehen," sagte Ron mit aggressiven Unterton. ..."Du weißt, was du ihm ver..." sagte Ethan. ... "ICH WEIß WAS AUF DEM...SCHEIßE", ... schrie Simon!!! ... "Draco, habe ich dir nicht versucht zu erklären, warum du Harry in Ruhe lassen sollst," zischte Simon und griff diesen am Umhang. _

Harry zuckte zusammen. Das letzte Bild war so alt, warum war er damals nicht wenigstens ein bisschen misstrauisch geworden.

"Du hast alles geplant... ALLES, VON ANFANG AN!" schrie Harry. Diesmal nicht nur in seinem Kopf, aber Simon musste ihn gehört haben, "DU WOLLTEST MICH AUSLIEFERN! DU HAST ES VOLDEMORT VERSPROCHEN..." schrie Harry, der ganz langsam anfing zu verstehen, doch plötzlich stoppte er. Jemand machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen, der Riegel wurde zurück geschoben und Simon kam herein.

"Habe ich dir nicht befohlen still zu sein!" sagte er und seine Stimme klang bedrohlich. Simon sah ihn eindringlich mit seinen kalten, blassblauen Augen an, dann lächelte er. Harry kochte immer noch vor Wut, doch der Anblick seines ehemaligen Freundes ließ ihn weit weniger mutig erscheinen und er schwieg.

"Du hast Angst!" bemerkte er grinsend und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Simon hatte ja so Recht. Angst hatte er tatsächlich, doch er versuchte, sie zu kaschieren und wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Simon sagte nichts.

"Findest du das jetzt lustig?" fragte Harry, spürte die Wut erneut in sich aufsteigen und wollte Anstalten machen sich hinzustellen, doch Simon erhob drohend seinen Zauberstab und gab ihm zu verstehen, sich besser nicht zu rühren.

"Ich warte auf deine Fragen!" bemerkte er hämisch.

"Du kennst sie bereits!" sagte Harry kühl.

"Mag sein," antwortete Simon und trat zu Harry, "Ich will dass du sie aussprichst." Simon hockte sich vor Harry und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry schien das erste Mal zu sehen, wie ernst und bedrohlich seine Augen doch waren. Erschrocken senkte er seinen Kopf. Er wollte Simon nicht sehen, ihm keine Angriffsfläche bieten und schon gar nicht, ihn um Antworten anbetteln. Wieder war es still.

_"Sag es oder du wirst dich noch länger mit deinen Fragen quälen müssen... Bis zu deinem Tod sind es noch ein paar Stunden!!" _hörte er Simons kalte Stimme und er zwang Harry mit seinem Zauberstab, der über Harrys Wange streifte, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Warum?" fragte Harry flüsternd.

"Na geht doch," sagte Simon, aber gab weiter keine Antwort. Harry wurde ungeduldig.

"Warum hast du das getan???" fragte Harry lauter.

"Denk mal darüber nach, wie DU reagiert hast, als du erfahren hast, dass ich ein Lestrange bin." Simon machte eine Pause und betrachtete Harry sehr genau, dann nickte er zufrieden, "Ja, du warst sauer und wolltest mich nie wieder sehen. ... Wie hat Longbottom reagiert? Oder gar Ron oder Hermine? ... Sie waren alle nicht gerade sehr erfreut einen Lestrange vor sich zu haben!

Es fing schon in der Grundschule an. Die Muggel haben mich allesamt immer wieder ausgeschlossen, mich gemieden, weil sie mich für unnormal hielten. Sie konnten zwar nichts mit meinem Namen anfangen, aber sie hatten immer Vorurteile gegen mich. Daran war sicher meine Legilimentik nicht unschuldig... Ich war einfach anders als sie."

"Du warst auf einer Muggelschule?" fragte Harry in die entstandene Pause. Simon nickte.

"Ich dachte in Hogwarts würde sich alles ändern, doch auch dort wurde ich mit Vorurteilen behaftet. Zum Beispiel als ich bei meiner Einschulung zur Auswahl aufgerufen wurde, ...Was meinst du, wie still es plötzlich wurde. Sie haben mich alle angestarrt und obwohl ich nach Ravenclaw gekommen bin, wurde ich immer über meine Eltern definiert. Ich musste ständig um Anerkennung kämpfen und meine Gabe jagte den meisten Hexen und Zauberern Angst ein. ... Sogar die Lehrer waren überfordert, da sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie man einem außerordentlich, begabten Legilimentiker unterrichtete. ... In den ersten Wochen habe ich gar nichts getan, sondern immer nur die richtigen Antworten aus deren Köpfen gezogen, wie auch so vieles andere." Simon grinste, "... Hier bei den Todessern ist keiner, der Vorurteile gegen mich hegt... Ich musste nicht um Anerkennung kämpfen... Nein, ganz im Gegenteil: ..." Simons Augen glänzten, "Der dunkle Lord hat sogar ein ernstes Interesse daran mich in seinen Kreisen begrüßen zu dürfen.

Ich habe daher schon früh angefangen, mich mit den dunklen Künsten zu beschäftigen und konsequent meine Fähigkeiten ausgebaut. Als du, vor einem Jahr nach Slytherin gekommen bist, habe ich die damaligen Umstände genutzt, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und diesen Plan ausgearbeitet. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich auf den heutigen Tag gefreut habe. Der Tag, an dem ICH Harry Potter ausliefere!" Simon lachte und Harry schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Es war kalt, und, wie Hermine damals beschrieben hatte, teuflisch und Angst einflößend. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Doch," sagte Simon, "Ich habe meine Rolle gut gespielt. Ich war der brave, junge Mann, der vielleicht mal Interesse an den dunklen Künsten hatte, aber trotz allem auf der richtigen Seite stand. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hat mich durchschaut... Der Schwachkopf hat mich sogar noch gebeten dir Okklumentik zu lehren." Simon lachte erneut, "Ich durfte also völlig legal in deinen Gedanken herumspionieren..."

"Aber Ron hat dich durchschaut!" warf Harry kühl ein.

"Ich habe da ein wenig nachgeholfen. Er sollte mich hassen. Vielleicht habe ich ein wenig übertrieben, sonst hätte er nicht vor lauter Angst, um dich und diesem Schlammblut, versucht mich zu töten. ... Nun, er hat seine Rache bekommen und hätte ich noch ein paar Wochen länger gewartet, dich auszuliefern, hätte ich es geschafft, ihn durch meine bloßen Gedanken, in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

"Was..." fing Harry entsetzt an.

"Ich habe mehrmals versucht Ron und Hermine zu beseitigen, zum Beispiel durch das Verschwindekabinett... Wenn du nicht die Zauberstäbe der beiden gefunden hättest, würden sie vielleicht immer noch da drin sein, oder auch inzwischen verstorben. Nur da du so stur warst, einen Lehrer alarmieren zu wollen, musste es irgendwie anders gehen...

Dann habe ich Ron an meinem Geburtstag zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich kein Todesser bin und was danach kam war sehr lustig... Es war so schön ihn leiden zu sehen. Beinahe wäre es mir sogar gelungen ihn in den Selbstmord zu treiben." Wieder lachte Simon und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Das heißt, du hast Hermine wirklich nur benutzt?" Simon nickte.

"Ich musste alles tun, um nicht kurz vor Ende aufzufliegen. Es war nicht einfach meine Abneigungen ihr gegenüber zu verstecken, aber ich musste irgendwie dein Vertrauen behalten. Und ich habe sie so weit beeinflussen müssen, dass sie mich liebt, denn sie fing wieder an misstrauisch zu werden."

"Wieder?" fragte Harry, doch sofort kam ihm ihr Traum in den Sinn.

"Ja Harry, das Schlammblut hat mein wahres Ich´ am Weihnachtsball gesehen in dem sie ein Gespräch belauscht und somit von meinen Plänen erfahren hat. Doch ich durfte sie nicht töten, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es sicher ein Genuss gewesen wäre. Stattdessen musste ich mich damit zufrieden geben, sie ihrer Erinnerungen zu berauben..."

"Wie?" fragte Harry fassungslos.

"Das Denkarium!" sagte Simon gleichgültig.

"DU hast das Denkarium gestohlen?" Simon lächelte.

"Alles andere war dann ein Kinderspiel. Ich habe sie mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt und sie gezwungen ihre Erinnerungen zum Weihnachtsball dort hineinzulegen. Sicher, ein Gedächtniszauber hätte es auch getan, aber die sind zu knacken und bei weitem unberechenbarer in der Auswirkung. Ihre Erinnerungen sind jetzt nur noch bruchstückhaft, tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, vorhanden und sie kann sie nicht wieder hervor holen... sie hat davon geträumt, aber konnte es nicht verstehen, da ihr eine Stunde im Gedächtnis fehlte."

"Und der Kuss..." fing Harry an, der so langsam die tragweite von Simons Handlungen verstand.

"...war ein reiner Legilimentikerkuss," beendete Simon den Satz, "Ich habe nach etwas gesucht, womit man sie brechen kann ... Sie ist schwer zu beeinflussen und ich habe immer nach Möglichkeiten gesucht, sie aus deinem Umfeld zu verbannen, einen Keil zwischen euch zu treiben, genauso wie ich es mit der DA gemacht habe..." Simons Miene verfinsterte sich, und die Worte klangen ein wenig wütend: "Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, war bei ihr effektiv und ich habe es schließlich aufgegeben. Lediglich ihr Misstrauen mir gegenüber habe ich abgebaut. Es wird dauern, bis sie skeptisch auf unsere Abwesenheit reagiert ... Oh, da fällt mir ein, weißt du wie viel Uhr es ist, Harry?" Dieser senkte den Kopf. Er konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen und er wollte die Antwort gar nicht hören. "Wir sollten vor zehn Minuten im _Drei Besen _sein," antwortete Simon sich selbst und grinste.

"Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie frühestens in zwei Stunden Dumbledore informieren," sagte Simon und erhob sich wieder.

"Potter!" Harry sah zu Simon auf, "Noch heute Abend, bist du tot. Ich dagegen, bin dann endgültig ein anerkannter Diener meines Meisters." Simon machte Anstalten den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

_"Du bist verrückt..." _dachte Harry.

"Mag sein," antwortete Simon, drehte sich zu Harry um und zeigte ihm erneut ein diabolisches Lächeln.

"Was wird Snape dazu sagen, wenn er dich so sehen könnte!" sagte Harry provozierend und Simon hielt inne. Das Lächeln verschwand.

"Severus wird heute Abend kommen und dem Ritual beiwohnen und erst dann mein wahres Ich kennen lernen." Simon lachte, "Vielleicht wird er dann endlich zur Vernunft kommen und wieder seinem Meister dienen. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er weiß, wem er verpflichtet ist."

"Das glaubst aber nur du?" sagte Harry trotzig, "Er ist nicht so wie du. Er würde alles tun um mich zu retten."

"Macht er Anstalten, den Orden zu alarmieren oder dich zu retten, dann kann ich ihm auch nicht mehr helfen. Ich werde nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihn auch noch an den dunklen Lord zu verratenen," erklärte Simon. Harry wurde blass. Er dachte immer, dass zwischen den beiden eine besondere Beziehung bestand, aber er glaubte, dass Simon diesmal wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

"Severus wird keine Chance haben dir zu helfen, ohne dass er sich selbst verrät und niemand anderes wird wissen, wo du bist," Simon lachte noch einmal, dann verließ er den Raum. Harry hörte wieder, wie der Riegel vorgeschoben wurde und Simons Schritte sich rasch entfernten. Harry war wieder allein.

Er fühlte sich leer. Simon hatte anscheinend die Wahrheit gesagt. Es gab wirklich niemanden, der ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien konnte. Simon hatte wirklich gute Arbeit gemacht. Professor Snape würde hier aufkreuzen, ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung und sein Leben riskieren, wenn er versuchte, Harry zu retten. Simon, so wie Harry ihn gerade gesehen hatte, würde ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen und im Notfall nicht davor zuschrecken seinen eigenen Patenonkel dem sicheren Tod auszuliefern.

Harry zwang sich aufzustehen und schleppte sich zurück zur Matratze. Die Fesseln schmerzten und ohne den Hauch einer Überlebenschance für sich zu erkennen, ließ er sich darauf fallen.

_"In nur ein paar Stunden bist du tot. Ich dagegen bin dann endgültig ein anerkannter Diener meines Meisters...," hallten Simons Worte in seinem Kopf wieder._

"Nein! bitte..." Harry drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Matratze, doch Simons verächtlicher Blick, seine kalte Stimme, das Lachen und die durchdringenden Augen wollten nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden. Harry kauerte sich wieder zusammen.

_"Ja, Harry," _hörte er Simons Stimme, _"Das passiert wenn man sich dem Meister widersetzt... Er will deinen Tod ... Mich befördert er durch deine Auslieferung, direkt in seine oberen Zirkel,..." _Im Nachhall hörte Harry noch ein kaltes Lachen, das Harry die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

_"Du bist noch kein Todesser?" _fragte Harry in Gedanken. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und kämpfte wieder gegen das taube Gefühl, dass die Panik in seinem Kopf hinterließ, wenn er an seinen baldigen Tod dachte.

_"Nein, aber sobald es dämmert, werde ich einer von ihnen," _antwortete Simon kühl. In Harry brannte wieder die Frage nach dem Warum, doch er hatte die Antwort bereits gehört. Er konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen, als ihm etwas einfiel:

_"Du hast Hermine geküsst, als du die Augenbinde getragen hast, das war kein Legilimentikerkuss!" _dachte er und projizierte die zu Simon.

_"Ja, das stimmt,..." _antwortete Simon und schien zu seufzen, _"Ich habe sie in ihrem Glauben bestärkt, dass ich Interesse an ihr hätte, aber sobald ich meine Augenbinde los geworden war, habe ich Ron dazu gebracht in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen..."_

_"Du bist so... so..." _Harry fehlten die Worte und er brach seinen Gedankengang ab.

_"Du wolltest mich doch nicht etwa beleidigen??" _fragte Simon sarkastisch und Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass er wieder sein teuflisches Grinsen zeigte. Er zwang sich seinen Geist zu bereinigen. Er wollte nicht mehr mit Simon kommunizieren und versuchte seine Okklumentik zu stärken.

_"Netter Versuch..." _hörte er Simon höhnisch sagen,_ "... aber nützen tut es dir rein gar nichts."_

_"Simon hör auf," _dachte Harry verzweifelt, _"bitte..." _Harry drehte den Kopf und drückte ihn erneut fest auf die Matratze.

_"Warum sollte ich?" _fragte Simon kühl. Harry kniff seine Augen zu. Aber es gab nicht womit er sich wehren konnte, _"Du bist so gut wie tot!" _

_"Bitte, sei still," _Harry wurde noch verzweifelter, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen die Sticheleien wehren. Ganz plötzlich war Simons Stimme verschwunden und es wurde wieder still. Harry hob den Kopf und lauschte. Ein Knarren der Dielen über ihn war zu hören, doch das war es. Er schleppte sich mit dem ganzen Körper auf die Matratze und legte sich auf die Seite.

Lethargisch starrte er gegen die Wand und in ihm entstand eine quälende Leere. Nur gelegentlich drangen Geräusche zu ihm, eine knarrende Tür, Schritte, manchmal glaubte er das Murmeln von Stimmen wahrzunehmen. Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er sich wieder aufraffte und den Versuch startete sich hinzusetzen. Eine unbedachte Bewegung und die Fesseln brannten an seinen Handgelenken. Harry presste vom plötzlichen Schmerz getroffen, die Zähne aufeinander und seine missliche Lage wurde ihm mit einem Schlag wieder bewusst. Er zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper und sah zum Fenster auf. Er konnte nicht sehen wo die Sonne stand. Mühsam erhob er sich und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Durch eine kleine Lücke, die die wuchernden Pflanzen frei geblieben war konnte er sehen, dass es allmählich angefangen hatte zu dämmern. Die Schatten der Bäume waren bereits sehr lang geworden und die Sonne würde schon sehr bald hinter dem trostlosen Horizont, den das Culloden Moor bildete, verschwinden. Harry sah in größerer Entfernung zwei Personen, die sich vom Haus entfernten. Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen waren sie Todesser. Sie verschwanden hinter einer Gruppe von Erlen, die ihre kahlen Äste in den Himmel reckten.

_"Ja, Harry, bald ist es so weit!" _hörte er Simons hämische Stimme. Harry schloss resigniert die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Er kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik. Ein Knarren der Dielen ließen ihn aufschrecken und er sah panisch zur Tür, doch nichts geschah. Ein weiteres Mal betrachtete er Tür und Fenster, doch eine Flucht war immer noch unmöglich. Rastlos ging er auf und ab und sein Kopf war nicht in der Lage einen rationalen Gedanken zu erfassen. Zu sehr hatte ihn die Panik ergriffen. Er wollte das taube Gefühl in seinem Kopf, das Brennen, der Fesseln und vor allem seine Panik loswerden. Warum konnte er nicht weiter lethargisch in der Ecke sitzen? Es war erschreckend dunkel in dem Zimmer und ein weiterer Blick verriet ihm, dass die Sonne den Tag verlassen hatte. Harry lauschte in die Stille. Er wusste, dass ihn jeden Augenblick jemand hier abholen müsste, aber im Haus war kein Laut zu hören. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann schloss er die Augen und sank zitternd zusammen. Schweigend saß er da und bei jedem noch so leisen Geräusch zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Sein Kopf sank erschöpft und resigniert auf die Knie.

Schritte näherten sich und Harry hob den Kopf. Angsterfüllt war sein Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Sein Gehör hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Zwei Männer schienen sich vor der Tür zu unterhalten, bevor diese geöffnet wurde. Das Grelle Licht, dass in den Kellerraum fiel blendete ihn und er wandte blinzelnd den Blick ab. Die Männer traten an ihn heran und Harry wagte ängstlich einen Blick. Der eine war, unschwer zu erkennen Lucius Malfoy. Bei dem anderen war Harry sich nicht ganz sicher.

"Steh auf, Potter!" sagte der Mann kalt. Harry erschauderte und seine Augen fixierten ihn. Es war Simons Vater. Er hatte dieselben blassen Augen, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn braunes Haar. Harry sah die beiden abwechselnd an. Er wollte nicht mit ihnen gehen. Jede Faser seines Körpers sträubte sich und er wusste, wo immer sie ihn hinbrachten, dort würde er sterben.

Lucius richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust und wiederholte die Aufforderung des anderen Todessers. Nein,´ ging es Harry durch den Kopf, aber wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Rodolphus Lestrange trat noch ein Stück näher und Harry spürte seine Hände, die nach ihm griffen. Es schmerzte und Harry entwich ein Zischen. Mühsam kniete er sich hin und erhob sich. Rodolphus lächelte und trat beiseite um Harry den Vortritt zu gewähren. Harry zögerte, doch er spürte Lucius´ Zauberstab nun im Rücken.

"Ich könnte es hier und jetzt beenden, aber der Lord will dich lebend sehen,... also sieh zu, dass du dich in Bewegung setzt, oder du wirst ein weiteres Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch machen," zischte er verächtlich und er wurde ein Stück nach vorne geschubst. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Resigniert starrte er auf seine Füße. Sein Kopf hatte anscheinend jeden Widerstand aufgegeben und tat alles um ihm weiteres Leid zu ersparen. Nur langsam stieg er die Stufen empor und er wurde aus dem Haus geführt.

Harry atmete die frische Luft und sein Blick schweifte über das Land und den dahinter liegenden Moray Firth. Der Nebel hatte sich im Laufe des Tages verflüchtigt und die Sterne funkelten schwach am Himmel. Der Mond tauchte die Landschaft in ein schwaches, aber sanftes Licht, welches es aber nicht schaffte, sie weniger trostlos erscheinen zu lassen.

Schon ein paar Meter weiter war er gezwungen dem großen Wasser den Rücken zuzukehren und geradewegs in das Moor hineinzugehen. Eine Weile gingen sie auf befestigten Wegen und Harry konnte in der ferne die Gruppe Erlen sehen, die er schon aus dem Kellerfenster betrachtet hatte. Sie verließen den Weg. Ein Bach tat sich im Feld vor ihnen auf und Harry stoppte instinktiv.

"Weiter," forderte Rodolphus ihn auf. Harry zögerte immer noch und einer der Männer schubste ihn hart in den Rücken. Er drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und, ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprang er auf die andere Seite, taumelte und stürzte. Der Boden war feucht, kalt und matschig. Er hörte ein Lachen von Lucius, der auf Harrys rechter Seite wieder auftauchte. Harry hob den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war mit Schlamm beschmutzt. Er wischte mühsam seinen Mund an seiner Schulter ab. Seine Brille, die beim Sturz ihren Halt verloren hatte, fiel herunter. Doch das war egal. Die Hände der beiden Todesser zerrten ihn wieder auf die Beine. Das rechte Knie schmerzte kurz als er es belastete und Harry sah hinunter. Er musste sich an einem Stein oder ähnliches gestoßen haben, denn die Hose war am Knie gerissen und er war sicher, dass es auch ein wenig blutete.

Lucius zerrte Harry weiter, immer weiter an die Gruppe der Bäume heran. Ein großer Fels ragte vor ihnen aus dem Moor, und als Harry auf die andere Seite geführt wurde sah er die anderen Todesser. Es waren nicht viele dort und Harry wurde zwischen den Erlen hindurch auf eine Lichtung geführt, die mit Fackeln beleuchtet war.

Harrys Narbe brannte, als Lord Voldemort zu ihnen trat.

"Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre dich heute Abend bei mir zu haben," sagte er und stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus, "Außenstehenden ist es normalerweise nicht erlaubt einem Einweihungsritual beizuwohnen, aber bei dir werde ich eine Ausnahme machen." Harrys Blick huschte zu Simon hinüber, der bei seiner Mutter stand.

"Ja, sieh ihn dir an. Er hat mir treu gedient und ich werde ihn dafür fürstlich belohnen ... und was dich und deinen Tod angeht, darum werde ich mich später kümmern." Voldemort gab Rodolphus ein Zeichen und dieser zerrte Harry ein Stück weiter wo er ihn an einen Baum fesselte.

"Wo bleibt Snape?" hörte Harry Voldemort fragen, doch keiner reagierte. Harry wandte seinen Blick ab. Am besten wäre es, wenn er fort bliebe, dachte Harry. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung was geschehen könnte, wenn er hier auftauchte.

Eine Weile war es ganz still. Harry konnte verschwommen erkennen, dass einige Todesser angefangen hatten zu tuscheln. Eine Frau zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und zeichnete mit diesem einen weißen Kreis von zwei bis drei Metern Durchmesser auf den Boden, der im Mondlicht sanft schimmerte. Harry kam sofort die grausige Erinnerung an Simons Vision und dem Kleptorus-Ritual, doch Harry schob diesen Gedanken rasch beiseite und beobachtete den dunklen Lord, wie er die anwesenden Todesser um den Kreis scharrte. Harry konnte Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck nicht genau erkennen, als er Simon aufforderte den Kreis zu betreten. Sie fingen ohne Snape an und Harry hoffte inständig dass dieser auch nicht mehr kommen würde. Es reichte wenn einer heute Nacht sterben müsste.

Simon kniete sich in die Mitte des Kreises und senkte demütig den Kopf. Einen Moment war es still und Voldemort trat einen Schritt vor.

"Das dunkle Mal ... ist ein bleibendes Zeichen für die Treue und Ergebenheit eines jeden Anhängers ... Bist du, Simon Lestrange, bereit, dieses Mal zu empfangen?" Voldemort sah zu dem blassen Man hinunter.

"Ja, my Lord," sagte Simon mit fester, sicherer Stimme, "Ich werde dir meine Treue Ergebenheit bis an das Ende meines Lebens geloben." Simon legte seinen Zauberstab vor sich auf den Boden und sah dann zu seinem Meister auf. Voldemort wandte sich an Bellatrix Lestrange, die in den Kreis trat und dem dunklen Lord einen Dolch überreichte. Die Klinge schimmerte silbern. Sie machte eine flüchtige, aber demütige Beugung, als Voldemort ihn entgegen nahm, dann trat sie ehrfurchtsvoll zurück.

Mit einer Geste forderte der Lord den jungen Mann auf, sich zu erheben und dieser gehorchte. Voldemort nahm Simons linken Arm streifte den Ärmel des schwarzen Umhangs, den er trug, nach hinten und legte Simons blassen Unterarm frei.

"Du wirst nun das Zeichen des dunklen Lords empfangen. Es wird dich immer daran erinnern, wem du zu dienen hast und es wird dich mit mir und deinen Gefährten verbinden." Der Lord erhob den Dolch und zog die Klinge rasch über Simons Unterarm. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und Blut trat aus der Wunde, doch er fing sich einen Moment später und nahm seine würdevolle Haltung wieder ein. Voldemort richtete den Dolch gegen seine Hand und schnitt sich mit dem Dolch in einen Finger.

"Mein Blut, das Blut Salazar Slytherins festigt die Bande unserer Gemeinschaft..." sagte er mit lauter Stimme, gab den Dolch an Bellatrix zurück und trat noch näher an den jungen Mann heran. Mit seiner blutigen Fingerspitze berührte er die Wunde und abermals schien Simon Schmerzen zu empfinden. Der Lord zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einem Wink heilte er seine eigene Wunde und richtete sie dann auf Simons Unterarm, der inzwischen, von seinem eigenen Blut besudelt, rot schimmerte. Ein Zischen entwich Simons Mund, als der Lord ein paar Worte murmelte und die Spitze des Zauberstabs direkt in die Wunde setzte. Das Blut schien sich zusammen zu ziehen und zurück in die Wunde zu fließen. Nur Sekunden später, war alles Blut gewichen und die Wunde geschlossen. Dort wo der Lord den Zauberstab auf den Arm gesetzt hatte blieb eine rote Stelle. Harry konnte auf die Entfernung nichts Genaueres sehen, aber er wusste, dass es sich um den Totenschädel und die Schlange handeln musste. Er hatte das dunkle Mal bereits ein paar Mal gesehen, um zu wissen wie es aussehen musste. Simon senkte demütig den Kopf, ging wieder in die Knie und streifte den Ärmel zurück.

"Ich danke euch, My Lord" murmelte er und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich. Voldemort lächelte und trat aus dem Kreis heraus.

"Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Du wirst mir bis zu deinem Ende ergeben dienen und deinen Mitstreitern bei unseren Bemühungen der Welt der Zauberer ihre Würde wieder zurück zu bringen und den Stand unserer Familien und aller Reinblüter von den Muggeln und Schlammblütern zu befreien, helfen," erklärte der dunkle Lord.

"Das wäre mir eine große Ehre, My Lord," sagte er und Harry glaubte, dass Simon ihm wieder ein hämisches Grinsen zeigte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

"Erheb dich," forderte der Lord, "und sieh in die Augen meiner treuen Gefährten, die dich von nun an, auf deinem Weg zu Ruhm und Ehre begleiten werden." Simon nickte zufrieden und sein Blick schweifte zu den anderen Todessern. Ohne zu zögern, verbeugte er sich ein weiteres Mal und reihte sich zwischen die anderen.

Für einen Moment war Stille eingekehrt. In Harry stieg die Panik wieder auf. Voldemort würde ihn jeden Moment in den Kreis holen lassen und diesmal würde er ihm nicht die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu verteidigen. Ganz plötzlich griff ihn jemand von hinten an die Schulter. Er drehte erschrocken sein kreidebleiches Gesicht zur Seite und seine angsterfüllten Augen blickten in das Gesicht von Professor Snape.

to be continued

Ha, jetzt müsste man die Prophezeiung verstehen... grins

Ich weiß; schon wieder ein oberfieser Cliffhanger und wenn ich jetzt auch noch schreibe, dass ich über die Osterfeiertage wegfahre... steinigt ihr mich womöglich... Aber spätestens nächsten Dienstag werde ich meinen PC, wieder mit weiteren Buchstaben, Worten und Sätzen füttern... Versprochen!!!

Bevor zu den Reviews komme, noch ein allgemeiner Hinweis:

Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben müssen, aber das war klar, als ich vor 11 Kapiteln die Prophezeiung eingebaut habe!!! Falls ihr nicht noch mehr Schwachsinn von mir lesen wollt, besonders was Verwirrspiele angeht (noch mal grins), lasst es mich wissen und ich nehme die Prophezeiung wieder raus...

Ein riesen, riesen Dankeschön an meine Mitbewohnerin Raven217! knuddel drück. Sie hat mir erlaubt ihn ihren alten Unterlagen zu stöbern und ich habe Teile daraus als Inspiration benutzen dürfen! Ohne deine Hilfe würde ich sicher nächste Woche noch an dem Einweihungsritual sitzen...

Aber jetzt zu euch, liebe Leser und zu euren genialen Reviews (DANKE!!)

Geckole: Danke für die beiden Reviews! Gestern Nachmittag sah es nicht so aus, als würde ich es noch schaffen, aber ich habe dir etwas versprochen und das halte ich! Ich denke dieses Kapitel löscht nun auch den letzten Funken Hoffnung, Simon doch noch als Guten zu sehen... Und war das jetzt ´ne Glanzleistung, wie du im letzten Review behauptet hast?

mrsgaladriel: Bist du noch immer verwirrt oder habe ich dich von Simons Boshaftigkeit überzeugen können? Aber ich muss euch noch etwas länger auf die Folter spannen... sorry!

Halefa: Wäre schön, wenn es so gelaufen wäre, aber...

Daniel: Er war am Anfang von diesem Chap noch kein Todesser! Aber deinem Wunsch nach einer Fortsetzung werde ich wohl nachkommen...

sabysemilla: Du willst behaupten, dass du wieder ruhig schlafen kannst, während der arme Harry Potter um sein nacktes Überleben kämpfen muss??? Bist du sicher, dass du weißt wie es weiter geht. Sollte es wirklich jemanden geben, der die Prophezeiung enträtselt hat?

Mieronna: Herzlich Willkommen... Fürs "erste Mal" war´s doch schon ganz gut...g, hoffe aber dass ich bald noch mehr lesen darf. "Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob Harry da raus kommt..." sollte er, sonst gäbe es keine Fortsetzung, aber in welchem Zustand...

Birdie: Schon wieder ein brillantes Review. Man könnte meinen, du hättest schon eine sehr genaue Vorstellung wie es weitergehen könnte... denkste... g Ich wette, dass ich dich trotzdem noch überraschen kann. So und jetzt mach die Sauerei auf deinem Fußboden wieder weg. Pfui, wie kann man nur eine Woche sich nur von Sonnenblumenkerne ernähren... ggg

black-eyed-april: hast du jetzt damit gerechnet, oder nicht??? Irgendwie widersprichst du dich. Aber ich behaupte mal, dass Simon nicht gezwungen wurde...

Anny-An: Nun hast du es... schwarz auf weiß! Ja, dein Simon (eigentlich isses meiner) ist jetzt ein Todesser.

sgr011566: Wenn du Chaps mit 100 Seiten haben willst,... wenn ich die bisherigen Kapitel zusammenzöge, hätte ich schon zwei!

Eisblume: Ich hoffe du brichst jetzt nicht aus Protest mit Lesen ab... Du könntest es eines Tages bitter bereuen... Ja, sorry, aber Simon ist wirklich abgrundtief böse...

Hermy-ne: re-knuddel jetzt weißt du wie die nächsten Stunden ablaufen, der Rest kommt im nächsten Chap...

Arura: nicht glauben kann, nicht glauben will, aber glauben muss Simons Legilimentik ist definitiv stärker als die Voldemorts


	22. Der Verrat

Hab´s endlich geschafft... Puh, dass war ein sehr schweres Chap... Musste ja alles zusammen passen, durfte nicht zu offensichtlich sein und sollte dem Leser auch ein wenig unter die Haut gehen ... ob mir das alles gelungen ist, könnt ihr sicher am besten beurteilen...

**Warnung**: Mystery (ein wenig), Folter und Character Death!!! ...also nichts für zarte Gemüter!

_Es begann ein fürchterliches Blutbad, das die Bäche, _

_die Culloden Moor durchfließen, tagelang rot färbte... _

_(Heinz Ohff)_

**Der Verrat**

Snape wirkte blass und leicht beunruhigt. Harry erschrak beim ersten Anblick, fing sich aber noch im selben Moment und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er klappte ihn wieder zu, als er im Augenwinkel Voldemort erkannte, der sich aus dem Kreis löste und auf die beiden zukam. Snape schenkte ihm ebenfalls seine Aufmerksamkeit und trat hastig ein paar Schritte vor. Demütig ging er auf die Knie.

"My Lord," sagte er.

"Warum so spät?" fragte der dunkle Lord mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme. Snape sah zu ihm auf.

"Dumbledore hat mich aufgehalten," antwortete dieser, "Es gab eine außerordentliche Lehrerversammlung, wegen zwei vermisster Schüler, die, wie ich sehe, ihren Weg zu Ihnen gefunden haben."

"Ist das deine Entschuldigung?" fragte Voldemort kühl.

"Meister, ich hätte mich nicht unbemerkt entfernen können und ich dachte die Information, dass Harry Potter nicht mehr in der Nähe von Hogwarts ist, wäre für Sie von größter Bedeutung."

"In der Tat, wäre es das gewesen, aber du hast dich meinem Ruf widersetzt und deine Pflicht verletzt."

"Meister, bitte..." stammelte Snape heiser, "Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen,..."

"Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch..." Die Stimme des dunklen Lords klang drohend und er forderte Snape mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auf, sich zu erheben. Der Hogwartslehrer folgte zögernd, "Snape, du musst noch einiges lernen," fuhr der dunkle Lord höhnisch fort, "Aber sei froh, dass ich gut gelaunt bin, und ausnahmsweise auf eine Lektion verzichte." Voldemort lächelte und sein Blick war auf Harry gerichtet. Er gab Snape die Erlaubnis sich zu entfernen und dieser reihte sich neben Rodolphus Lestrange in den Kreis der Todesser ein. Simon schien Snape eindringlich zu betrachten, doch dieser wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab und vermied den direkten Augenkontakt.

"Nun zu dir Harry," und die Stimme des dunklen Lords klang bedrohlich, "Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen." Simon trat hinzu. Er löste die Fesseln bis auf, die, die schon seit dem frühen Morgen seine Handgelenke auf dem Rücken fixierten und griff Harry hart an die Schulter. Harry biss die Zähne wieder aufeinander, doch nach außen zeigte er keinen Schmerz.

_"Angst?" _hörte er Simons Stimme, _"Das ist gut." _Simon drückte ihn nach vorne und Harry stolperte vorwärts. Er wurde in die Mitte des Kreises bugsiert und der Kreis der Todesser schloss sich lückenlos hinter ihm. Harry zitterte. Seine Augen fixierten erst die von Snape, dann wanderte sein Blick über die anderen Todesser zu Lord Voldemort und blieb dort hängen.

"Seit unserem letzten Zusammentreffen ist viel Zeit vergangen," fing Voldemort an. "Ich habe die Prophezeiung zwar nicht bekommen, aber das ist mir egal, da ich nun die Gelegenheit habe, dich zu töten, bevor du mir gefährlich werden kannst." Der Lord lachte kalt auf und Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Ich werde dir diesmal nicht ermöglichen dich zu verteidigen. Zu oft hast du dich als widerspenstig erwiesen... Du kannst nur hoffen, dass der Tod schnell und möglichst schmerzfrei eintreten wird." Voldemort lachte ein weiteres Mal auf. Harry hob den Kopf und sah in die roten, kalten Augen.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Harry unsicher.

"Dich zu töten, sobald du dazu bereit bist." sagte der Lord. Es entstand eine Stille. Was war das für eine Äußerung? Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und er zitterte noch heftiger. Er wollte nicht sterben, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, diesen Kreis lebend zu verlassen war minimal. Sein Blick huschte zu Snape, der regungslos da stand. Harry wusste nicht was in ihm vorging. Vielleicht dachte er darüber nach, ihn zu retten, aber Harry wusste, genauso wie Snape, dass schon der Versuch, ihnen beiden den sicheren Tod bringen würde.

"Bist du bereit, Harry?" hörte er Voldemorts kalte Stimme und sah erschrocken wieder in das weiße, schlangenartige Gesicht. Sein Zauberstab war auf Harry gerichtet. Er war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu erfassen. Panisch taumelte Harry nach hinten. Er stieß mit den Rücken an den äußeren Rand des Kreises. Die Todesser schubsten ihn zurück in die Mitte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte der Länge nach auf den matschigen Boden. Harry lag auf den Bauch, wünschte sich, jetzt nicht hier zu sein, nichts zu denken, nichts zu spüren.

Jemand zerrte ihn wieder auf die Beine. Doch bevor Harry zurückblicken konnte, war dieser wieder in der Reihe der Todesser verschwunden. Harry spuckte die matschige Erde, die ihm zwischen die Lippen gekommen war, aus, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe sein Gesicht abzuwischen.

"Also Harry, soll ich es beenden," fragte Voldemort und trat noch ein Stück näher an den Sechstklässler heran. Harry hielt stand. Er konnte nicht fliehen und so lange er nicht im Besitz eines Zauberstabs war, auch nicht apparieren.

"Jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und bitte um deinen Tod!" forderte Voldemort.

"Nein," sagte Harry. Er wollte den Lord nicht anflehen. Töten würde er ihn sowieso und Harry wollte den Rest seines Stolzes erhalten.

"Ist dass dein letztes Wort?" fragte der Lord weiter.

"Ja," antwortete Harry nun gefasster.

"Bella," Voldemorts Stimme klang fast freundlich, und Bellatrix Lestrange trat hervor. Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein hämisches Grinsen zu erkennen. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry. Mit einem Wink ließ sie seine Fesseln verschwinden. Er nahm seine Arme nach vorne und betrachtete kurz seine Handgelenke. Man konnte klar und deutlich die Einschnürungen erkennen. Harry sah wieder zu Bellatrix auf und sie richtete ihren Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal auf ihn. Nur einen Moment später traf sie ihn mit einem Fluch. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz fuhr durch seinen linken Oberschenkel. Harry schrie auf und sackte zu Boden. Seine Hände griffen nach dem Bein. Und er spürte etwas Warmes. Eine blutende Wunde klaffte an seinem Oberschenkel. Nur langsam ließ das plötzliche Brennen nach und Harry sah zu ihr auf. Sie lachte kalt auf, dann trat zurück und machte Platz für den nächsten Todesser, der sich nun in voller Größe vor Harry aufbäumte. Avery sah geringschätzig zu ihm hinunter:

_"Crucio," _rief er. Ein heftiger Schmerz erfasste Harrys ganzen Körper. Tausende kleine Nadeln schienen von außen in seinen Körper zu stechen und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Wenn er etwas gegessen hätte, müsste er sich garantiert  übergeben. Harry wandte sich auf dem kalten Boden und schrie. Er wollte nicht schreien, aber konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen war, ließ er, bis auf ein leichtes Ziehen in Armen und Beinen, wieder nach. Diesmal bekam er keine Verschnaufpause. Rodolphus Lestrange löste Avery ab.

_"Scoperto!" _Diesen Zauberspruch kannte Harry nicht und er rechnete mit Schmerz, als ein warmer Strahl ihn in den Rücken traf. Der Schmerz blieb aus und Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass dieser Zauber ihm seines Umhangs und seines Oberteils beraubt hatte, als Rodolphus einen zweiten Fluch von sich gab.

_"Fouet colpo," _Ein harter Schlag auf dem Rücken, wie den einer unsichtbaren Peitsche, traf ihn. Harry biss diesmal die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Ein Zischen entwich seinem Mund, als ein weiterer Schlag seinen Rücken traf. Insgesamt fünf Schläge gingen auf ihn nieder. Jedes Mal an der gleichen Stelle und beim letzten Schlag platzte die inzwischen stark gerötete Haut auf. Simons Vater trat zurück und überließ den wehrlosen Harry seinem Sohn.

_"Ja, das tut weh," _hörte Harry Simons kalte, verächtliche Stimme und sagte dann für alle hörbar: "Steh auf, Harry." Harry sah ihn, seinen ehemaligen Freund, an und schüttelte den Kopf.

_"Nein, Simon, ich gedenke von keinem einen Befehl entgegen zu nehmen," _dachte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab. Simon griff ihn in den Nacken und zerrte Harry auf die Beine. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als er sein verletztes Bein belastete, aber Harry weigerte sich dieses zu offenbaren und somit den amüsierten Zuschauern noch einen weiteren Grund zu liefern, sich über Harrys Zustand zu freuen.

_"Piaga rifornimento!" _rief Simon, sein Zauberstab auf Harrys Schulter gerichtet. Eine weitere, brennende Wunde riss auf. Harry glaubte den Schmerz nicht zu widerstehen zu können. Er presste seine Hand auf die Schulter. Das Blut lief rasch über seine Brust am Körper hinunter. Zufrieden trat Simon zurück und machte dem nächsten Platz.

_"Fouet colpo," _Wieder ein unsichtbarer Peitschenhieb traf Harry an Oberarm und Brust. Harry taumelte nach hinten, doch der Fluch traf ihn immer wieder von neuem. Hände schubsten ihn zurück in den Kreis und als die gerötete und gespannte Haut unter den Schlägen riss, sackte Harry auf den Boden. Alles schien sich zu drehen. Der Schmerz vernebelte seinen Verstand und für einen Moment drohte er bewusstlos zu werden. Er lag der Länge nach im Matsch. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er auf den nächsten Fluch, doch dieser blieb aus. Gequält, fast bewusstlos und blutend, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch. Harry spürte einen leichten Tritt gegen seinen Körper. Es war mehr ein Anstupsen, doch Harry öffnete seine Augen und hob den Kopf.

"Wie sieht es aus? Darf ich dein Leiden jetzt beenden?" fragte Voldemort und seine roten Augen blitzten. Harry glaubte, dass der Lord so langsam ungeduldig wurde. Er rappelte sich auf und stellte sich hin. Der Schmerz war ihm egal, aber er wollte Voldemorts Wunsch immer noch nicht nachkommen.

"Das hättest du gerne," presste er trotzig hervor. Der dunkle Lord ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

"Wie du willst," sagte er mit einem teuflischen Lächeln, "Ich habe Zeit..." Er winkte McNair in den Kreis und trat selbst einen Schritt zurück.

_"Crucio!" _donnerte die Stimme des ehemaligen Ministeriumsmitarbeiters und ein grausam, heftiger Schmerz erfasste Harrys ganzen Körper. Seine Beine gaben nach und für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte man ihn auf den Rücken gedreht. Harry schrak auf und stützte sich auf die Arme. Der Schmerz, der verletzten Schulter und der Peitschenhiebe am Oberarm ließen ihn wieder zurücksinken und er sah sich um. Panisch wurde ihm seine missliche Lage bewusst. Doch wieder wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen. Schmerzen, unendliche Schmerzen. Harry hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu schreien und ließ es mehr oder weniger über sich geschehen. Resigniert schloss er seine Augen.

_"Fouet colpo," _donnerte Lucius´ Stimme. Harry entwich ein Zischen. Sein Kopf aber war leergefegt. Er war inzwischen kurz davor, sich aufzugeben und er versuchte noch während der Peitschenhiebe, die auf seiner Brust niedergingen, sich zu erheben. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und setzte sich mühsam auf den Boden. Lucius Malfoy trat zurück und eine Weile passierte nichts.

Harry dachte darüber nach, was er antworten würde, wenn der dunkle Lord ein weiteres Mal fragen würde. Er tendierte fast zu einem Ja. Es wäre falsch sich aufzugeben, doch seine Hoffnung, dass ihn jemand retten würde stand gleich null. Snape trat zu ihm und Harrys Augen trafen auf die schwarzen seines Lehrers. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und betrachtete seinen Schüler. Harry wartete zitternd auf den Fluch seines Lehrers, doch nichts geschah.

"Worauf wartest du?" fragte Simon spöttisch.

Snape weigerte sich weiterhin, seinen Schüler und Patensohn anzusehen, sondern ging vor Harry in die Hocke.

"Ich überlege mir noch einen netten Fluch," antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer kühl.

_"Halt durch und versuch Zeit zu schinden." _hörte er Snapes Stimme fast flüsternd in seinem Hinterkopf. Harry wandte den Kopf zur Seite, _"Ich muss meine Pflicht erfüllen, aber du darfst dich auf keinen Fall aufgeben." _fuhr Snape fort und setzte Harry seinen Zauberstab auf die nackte, und mit Blut und Matsch besudelte, Haut:

_"Senza Respiro!" _rief Snape laut und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen und versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu holen. Harrys Verstand vernebelte sich. Jeden Moment würde ihm schwarz vor Augen werden, als Simon plötzlich neben den beiden auftauchte.

"Severus, ... WAS war dass?" zischte Simon, der Snape zu sich hochzog. Die Augen der beiden Todesser trafen sich und Simon hielt kurz inne, aber ohne den Griff zu lockern. Der Fluch mit dem Snape Harry belegt hatte verlor seine Wirkung. Harry keuchte und schnappte nach Luft. Er hustete ein paar Mal und setzte sich wieder auf. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Männer.

"Dumbledore, weiß bescheid ... warum?" fragte Simon fast flüsternd, so dass es kaum jemand hörte und Snape nickte kaum merklich. Es war still, zu still und die Augen aller Todesser waren auf Snape und Simon gerichtet. Harry schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Einzig ein Vogel, der aufgeschreckt über die Lichtung flog, durchbrach die entsetzliche Stille

"Ja," sagte Snape kalt und seine Augen blitzten bedrohlich, "Es gab eine undichte Stelle. Dein Plan geht nicht auf!" Harry erstarrte. Simon sah Snape verächtlichen an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Patenonkel. Simon fixierte mit seinen blassen Augen die des dunklen Lords und dieser trat in den Kreis.

"Nein," keuchte Harry, doch Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Professor Snape.

"Da haben wir unseren Verräter," sagte er laut, so dass es alle Todesser hören mussten.

"Tom!" hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Nacht. Voldemort wandte irritiert seinen Blick von Snape ab. Der Schulleiter erschien ganz plötzlich im Kreis und hatte den Zauberstab auf den dunklen Lord gerichtet.

Im selben Augenblick apparierten unzählige Zauberer in die unmittelbare Nähe des Kreises und griffen die Todesser mit Schockzaubern an.

Den meisten Todessern gelang es  jedoch sich unter den Flüchen hinweg zu ducken und sie verteilten sich auf dem Gelände, um die Auroren und, wie Harry erkannte, die Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix zu bekämpfen.

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, stieß Snape Simon von sich weg, dessen Aufmerksamkeit kurz dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Angreifer galt. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um, als Simon neben ihm auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ohne zu wissen, wie ihm geschah, wurde er von seinem Zaubertranklehrer hochgezogen. Der Schmerz in seinen Beinen übermannte ihn und Harry sank sofort zurück auf die Knie. Harry spürte Snapes kalte Hände, die ein zweites Mal nach ihm griffen.

"Harry, reiß dich zusammen, du musst hier weg," sagte Snape. Harry blieb zwar stehen, doch seine Schritte waren unsicher und er schleppte sich nur mühsam mit großer Unterstützung seines Lehrers voran. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, als sie sich langsam von der Schlacht, die auf der Lichtung entfacht war, entfernten. Simon hatte sich aufgerichtet und lieferte sich ein Duell mit Arthur Weasley. Als Mr. Weasley von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging, blieb Harry stehen und ignorierte Snape, der versuchte ihn noch weiter von der Hauptschlacht weg zu bugsieren. Simon sah sich um und begann die beiden zu verfolgen. Jetzt sah auch Snape zurück.

Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als sein Lehrer ihn plötzlich über die Schulter warf und die Flucht ergriff. Er war nicht der leichteste, aber Snape kam schnell voran, wenig später erreichten sie den Rand der Lichtung und kamen an dem großen Felsen vorbei.

"Expelliarmus!" schrie Simon. Der Fluch traf Snape in den Rücken und er stürzte nach vorne. Bevor er aufschlug, ließ er Harry los und dieser knallte hart auf den Boden. Harrys immer noch blutendes Bein brannte, als sein Gewicht darauf lastete, bevor er der Länge nach auf dem Boden landete, und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Simon erreichte die beiden nur einen Augenblick später. Snape hatte sich zwar inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet, aber er war jetzt unbewaffnet, als Simon seinem Lehrer den Zauberstab auf die Brust richtete.

"Jetzt hast du dich selbst verraten," sagte Simon verächtlich und grinste teuflisch. Snape sah seinen Patensohn verächtlich an.

"Woher wusstest du Bescheid?" fragte Simon kühl.

"Jemand hat einen Hinweis auf das Denkarium gemacht," antwortete Snape, "Wir haben deinen Plan durchschaut."

"Deswegen warst du so verschlossen," sagte Simon kalt, "Du hast lange widerstanden, Kompliment."

"Du hast mich schwer enttäuscht," fing Snape an, "Du wolltest einem Schüler dem sicheren Tod ausliefern... Was meinst du wie es mir ergangen war, als wir die Erinnerungen von Miss Granger entdeckt haben? Glaubst du, du wärst etwas Besseres?" Snapes Stimme klang verbittert und enttäuscht und Simon antwortete lediglich mit einem kalten Lächeln, "Und wie ich sehe, bist du auch noch stolz darauf. DU bist nicht besser als deine vermaledeiten Eltern." Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Bisher hatte er geglaubt, dass der Lehrer nur ihm gegenüber so kalt und voller Hass wirkte, doch so wie er Simon jetzt ansah, dass übertraf sogar diesen Hass bei weitem

"Ja Simon, du warst ein sehr guter Schüler... Ich hatte große Hoffnungen in dich und war sogar stolz auf dich... Ich habe DICH geliebt wie einen Sohn und Du, ... du hast mein Vertrauen schamlos ausgenutzt und begehst dieselben dummen Fehler, wie ich!"

"Willst du mir ins Gewissen reden?" fragte Simon verächtlich, "Das hier,... ist meine Familie. Wenn du nicht so dumm gewesen wärst, dich zu verraten, hätten wir beide, Seite an Seite für die Ziele unseres Meisters kämpfen können! ... Jetzt wird er dich liebend gerne tot sehen ..." Snape trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

"DU wirst mich nicht töten," sagte Snape, "Das bringst es nicht übers Herz. Du kannst mich nicht töten!" Simons Augen blitzten und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Simon wirklich nicht davor zurück schrecken würde seinen eigenen Patenonkel zu ermorden.

Simon trat näher an Snape heran.

Harry richtete sich auf und sah sich hilflos um. Sie waren abseits der Hauptschlacht. Keiner war in der Nähe um Harry und Snape zur Hilfe zu eilen. Er entdeckte Snapes Zauberstab ein paar Meter weiter. Unter Schmerzen humpelte er darauf zu, doch bevor er sich danach bückte, wurde Simon auf ihn aufmerksam. Er ließ Snape einen Moment unbeobachtet und wandte sich an Harry.

_"Stupor," _rief er laut. Reflexartig, ohne darüber nachzudenken, warf Harry sich auf die Erde und der Fluch verfehlte ihn um ein paar Zentimeter. Seine Wunden am Oberkörper hatte Harry fast vergessen und umso stärker wurden sie ihm beim Aufprall wieder bewusst.

Simon stürzte auf Harry zu, der verzweifelt versuchte nach Snapes Zauberstab zu greifen, doch er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Simon schickte einen zweiten Fluch zu Harry, der sich erschrocken zur Seite drehte. Der grüne Strahl traf die Wiese neben ihm und hinterließ einen größeren, schwarzen Brandfleck. Der Zauberstab war jetzt außer reichweite und sein Spielraum, weiterhin zur Seite auszuweichen, erschreckend gering, da die Bäume dort anfingen. Ängstlich drehte Harry sich um. Simon stand keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

"Diesmal ist es aus," sagte er kalt. Er erhob den Zauberstab. Harry kauerte sich gegen den Baum schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf resigniert auf die Brust sinken. Jetzt war es wirklich vorbei,...´ dachte er und versuchte Simons Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Er wollte nicht, dass das letzte woran er dachte, bevor er starb, sein Mörder war und zwang sich an Ginny zu denken.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei von Simon ließ Harry zusammenzucken und er öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Snape hatte ihn von hinten angegriffen und diesen zu Fall gebracht. Simon hatte beim Sturz seinen Zauberstab verloren und versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen Snapes Angriff zu wehren. Harry richtete sich auf, schleppte sich ein paar Schritte weiter und nahm Snapes Zauberstab an sich. Er näherte sich den beiden, am Boden ringenden, Männern. Snape schien den Kampf zu gewinnen. Er fixierte Simon mit seinen Händen am Boden und sah kurz zu Harry auf.

"Flieh Harry!" befahl Snape scharf, "Mit dem, komme ich schon alleine klar."

"Was haben Sie vor?" fragte Harry entsetzt und starrte regungslos zu den beiden hinunter.

"Bitte,... Severus!" sagte Simon und seine Stimme zitterte ängstlich und versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen Snapes Griff zu wehren.

"Oh doch," sagte Snape verächtlich, "Du hast es nicht anders verdient..." Er stockte und sah noch einmal zu Harry auf.

"Sieh zu, dass du weg kommst!" sagte Snape kühl. Harry nickte unwillkürlich. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und er sah in Simons panische Augen.

_"Er wird mich töten wenn du weg bist..." _hörte er Simons Stimme. Doch Harry reagierte nicht. Hatte Simon nicht gerade eben erst versucht, ihn zu töten? Harrys Augen huschten noch einmal zu Snape hinüber und dann wieder zu Simon.

"Harry, geh bitte, bring dich in Sicherheit und schau nicht zurück," sagte Snape. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, oder auch nur ein bisschen Mitleid für Simon zu verspüren drehte er sich um.

_"Harry..." _schrie Simon in seinem Kopf, doch er ignorierte es. Wie betäubt schleppte er sich von den beiden fort. Er hörte Snape etwas zu Simon sagen, aber er verstand die Worte nicht.

Es folgte er schmerzverzerrter Schrei von Simon. Harry wandte sich automatisch zurück. Snape kniete über Simon, der sich noch verzweifelter gegen seinen Patenonkel wehrte. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste dass Snape Simon töten würde, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn davon abhalten sollte. Vor drei Jahren hatte er Sirius und Remus abgehalten, Pettigrew zu töten. Dieser war entkommen und hat Voldemort geholfen zurückzukehren.

_"Harry,... hilf mir!" _flüsterte Simon.

_"Nein!" _entschied Harry, _"diesmal nicht!"_ Er wandte seinen Blick von den beiden ab und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf. Er stolperte und fiel auf die Knie.

"Der Zauberstab,..." ging es Harry durch den Kopf und starrte auf den Gegenstand der ihm aus der Hand fiel und vor ihm auf den Boden landete. Er hatte, ohne es zu merken, immer noch Snapes Zauberstab in der Hand. Zitternd streckte er seine Hand danach aus.

Er könnte jetzt apparieren dachte er, aber da Snape enttarnt war, würde er ihn sicher noch brauchen. Harry sah noch einmal zurück. Snape war über Simon gebeugt, der aber inzwischen regungslos auf der feuchten Wiese lag. Harry setzte sich auf und richtete den Zauberstab auf sein Bein.

_"Calmante," _murmelte er und der Schmerz ließ sofort nach. Er wiederholte den schmerzstillenden Zauber bei seinen anderen Wunden.

_"Corpus Inflamare!" _Die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy ließ Harry aufschrecken. Sie klang bedrohlich nah und Harry drehte sich um. Der Fluch hatte Severus Snape getroffen. Blau-weiße Flammen glommen auf und innerhalb von Sekunden war ein großer Teil von Snapes schwarzer Robe von ihnen erfasst worden. Er ließ von Simon ab, der regungslos am Boden lag, und sprang auf. Harry umklammerte Snapes Zauberstab und stürmte aus seinem Versteck hervor.

_"Finite Incantatem!" _schrie Harry und ein sanft gelber Strahl entwich der Zauberstabspitze. Sie trafen Snapes brennenden Körper, doch der Zauber tat keine Wirkung. Panisch versuchte Harry es noch ein zweites Mal, doch wieder hatte er keinen Erfolg. Vielleicht war das ein falscher Zauber, aber er wusste, dass Hermine damals Simon damit gerettet hatte, doch auch sein dritter Versuch schlug fehl. Lucius Malfoy lachte laut auf und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen," sagte er hämisch und sein Zauberstab war auf Harry gerichtet.

_"Avada Kedavra," _rief Lucius. Harry sprang erschrocken beiseite und der Zauber verfehlte Harry nur um wenige Zentimeter.

_"Stupor," _konterte er noch während er beiseite Sprang, aber auch sein Zauber verfehlte sein Ziel. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte ein Auror auf, der Lucius nun auch von der anderen Seite angriff. Harry vergewisserte sich, dass der Auror mit Lucius zurechtkam, dann drehte er sich um.

Snapes Körper war ein paar Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und komplett von den blau-weißen Flammen verschlungen.

"Finite Incantatem," versuchte Harry es ein weiteres Mal, wieder verließ ein gelber Strahl den Zauberstab, doch auch diesmal wurde der Strahl wirkungslos von den Flammen verzerrt. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Panisch drehte er sich um und seine Augen suchten nach Hilfe, doch es war keiner in der Nähe. Selbst Lucius und der Auror waren ein ganzes Stück weiter weg.

Harry durchfuhr ein plötzliches Kribbeln, irgendetwas veränderte sich, seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als er realisierte, dass es allmählich, ganz langsam dunkler wurde.

"SEVERUS ... NEIN!!!" Simons Schrei ließ Harrys Körper zusammenzucken. Bis auf die Flüche, die von der Lichtung zu ihnen drang war es sehr still ... und auffällig dunkel. Harry wollte sich nicht umdrehen, wollte nicht sehen was passiert war, aber er zwang sich dazu. Severus war verschwunden, die Flammen, die seinen Körper bis vor einem Moment noch umgaben waren erloschen. Harry schluckte und trat vor. Beißende Rauchschwaden, die stark nach verbranntem Fleisch rochen schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Mühsam kämpfte Harry gegen den plötzlich aufkommenden Brechreiz an. Entsetzt starrte er auf die Stelle, wo Snape zuletzt gelegen hatte. Das Gras war schwarz und an einigen Stellen züngelte noch eine kleine Flamme auf, doch Snapes Körper war verschwunden. Harry biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.

Nein, das darf nicht...´ drangen Harrys Gedanken hervor, aber instinktiv wusste er, dass Severus Snape tot war.

Die letzten Rauchwolken verflüchtigten sich allmählich und der leichte Wind ließ den unangenehmen Geruch langsam schwächer werden. Harrys Blick fiel auf Simon, der kniend auf dem Boden saß und ebenfalls auf die, vom Feuer versengte, Stelle starrte. Harry umklammerte den Zauberstab noch fester, richtete ihn auf Simon und trat näher an ihn heran.

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn dazu trieb. Seine Beine fühlten sich taub an und sein Blick war verbittert auf den jungen Mann gerichtet.

"Simon, es ist aus," sagte er kühl. Dieser drehte sich um und Harry zuckte zusammen. Simons blasse Haut war über und über mit Blut beschmiert. Harry trat noch näher an ihn heran. Jetzt konnte er ihn genau erkennen und er wünschte sich, es nicht zu sehen. Das Blut durchtränkte seine gesamte Kleidung. Simon wischte sein Gesicht am Ärmel ab und zeigte noch mehr blasse, fast weiße, Haut. Seine Lippen dagegen schimmerten bläulich und seine blassblauen Augen wirkten glanzlos und leer. Sie fixierten Harry, doch er blieb stumm. Er schien sehr viel Blut verloren zu haben.

Harry betrachtete Simon eine Weile und in ihm stieg Wut auf. Simon hatte ihn ausgenutzt, ausgeliefert und mit den anderen Todessern zusammen gefoltert. Harry verspürte das starke Bedürfnis ihn zu töten, aber Simons derzeitiger Zustand ließ ihn stocken. Simons Körper zuckte zusammen. Er schien starke Schmerzen zu haben und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Bauch.

"Worauf wartest du," flüsterte Simon heiser und zeigte Harry ein schwaches, aber dennoch, diabolisches Lächeln. Harry hob zögernd seinen Zauberstab.

"Du wagst es nicht..." sagte er spöttisch, "An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht warten bis dein Gegner seinen Zauberstab wieder gefunden hat." Simon erhob sich schwankend.

"Bleib wo du bist," sagte Harry drohend, wich aber einen Schritt zurück, "oder ich werde dir was antun." Simon lachte kalt und Harry erschrak. An Boshaftigkeit hatte Simon nichts verloren.

"Du??? Nein, das wagst du nicht." sagte Simon spöttisch und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

"Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?" fragte Harry kühl. Simon stockte kurz. Schmerzverzerrt wandte er sich und hielt mit beiden Händen den Bauch. Seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel auf die Knie. Die Augen der beiden trafen sich kurz, bevor Simon sich nach vorne beugte und erbrach. Ein Schwall glänzend, rotes Blut kam aus seinem Mund. Simon jappte nach Luft, bevor er sich wieder vor Schmerzen krümmte. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der fast weißen Haut und er übergab sich ein weiteres Mal.

"Oh, mein Gott,..." flüsterte Harry entsetzt. Snape schien Simon doch schwerer verwundet zu haben, wie es erst den Anschein hatte.

"Hast du vergessen, dass du mich töten wolltest?" fragte Simon, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Harry starrte zu Simon hinunter, seine Hand packte den Zauberstab noch fester und erhob ihn. Den Fluch kannte er, obwohl er ihn noch nie benutzt hatte, doch wenn, wie beim Cruciatus Fluch auch, der Hass und der Wille etwas Derartiges zu tun, ausschlaggebend waren, würde der Zauber seine Wirkung tun.

_"Av..." _Jemand griff fest um Harrys Handgelenk.

"Nein, Harry,... Warte!" Remus Lupin wirkte ein wenig außer Atem und Harry ließ seine Hand sinken.

"Er ist es nicht wert, dich zu seinem Mörder zu machen," sagte Lupin streng.

Lupin trat näher an Simon heran und musterte ihn. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte zu erkennen, wie Lupins Augen sich entsetzt weiteten. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Mein Instinkt hat mich also nicht betrogen," murmelte er gedankenverloren, "...Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

"Hau ab, du miese Kreatur!" zischte Simon scharf und warf Lupin einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Lupins Augen fixierten sofort den verletzten jungen Mann vor sich aber er blieb ruhig.

"Wir werden ja sehen..." sagte Remus kühl und lächelte, "Ich würde mein Schicksal, deinem vorziehen."

"SIMON!!" Bellatrix Lestrange kam auf sie zugeschossen. Sie wirkte blass als sie ihren Sohn erblickte, doch sie fasste sich sofort und griff Lupin mit einem Schockzauber an, der aber geschickt auswich.

_"Expelliarmus," _schrie Harry. Der Entwaffnungszauber traf Bellatrix und sie stolperte taumelnd rückwärts. Sie verlor ihren Zauberstab, fing sich aber an einem Baum ab, um nicht zu stürzen. Harry trat noch näher an sie heran, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben.

_"Stupor," _rief Simon schwach. Harry drehte sich um und musste zusehen wie Remus, vom Fluch getroffen, nach vorne umkippte.

_"Expelli..." _fing Harry an und sein Zauberstab war auf Simon gerichtet, doch ein fester Stoß in die Seite ließ ihn stocken. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Bellatrix lachte auf, nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder vom Boden auf und rannte zu ihrem Sohn. Simon sackte schwach auf die Knie und schien gegen ein erneutes Erbrechen zu kämpfen. Harry hatte sich beim Sturz am Kopf gestoßen, doch das war jetzt egal. Mühsam und mit dröhnendem Schädel setzte er sich auf.****

_"Expelliarmus!" _rief er erneut, doch Bellatrix und Simon disapparierten in dem Moment, als der Entwaffnungszauber die Zauberstabspitze verließ. Harry starrte einen Augenblick auf die Stelle wo sie gerade noch gewesen waren.

Sein Kopf tat weh und er fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen Hinterkopf. Blut sickerte aus einer kleinen Wunde. Es brannte und seine Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch sehr stark. Lupin lag nicht weit entfernt von ihm auf den Boden und Harry versuchte trotz allem aufzustehen. Ihm wurde schwindelig und nach einem weiteren missglückten Versuch, legte er die Strecke auf allen Vieren zurück.

_"Enervate," _flüsterte Harry. Lupin öffnete die Augen und richtete sich rasch auf.

"Bist du OK, Harry?"

"Ich glaube schon," antwortete dieser matt und nickte kaum merklich.

"Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Lupin weiter und reichte Harry eine Hand. Harrys Beine fühlten sich wabbelig an, sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, aber der Schwindel hatte nachgelassen. Harrys Blick fiel noch mal auf die Ebene. Der Kampf schien beendet zu sein. Es war ausgesprochen still. Kein Windhauch regte sich und Harry erkannte verschwommen mehrere Leute, die auf sie zukamen.

"Harry," hörte er Dumbledores sanfte Stimme, doch dieser reagierte nicht, sondern starrte auf einen schwarzen Fleck unweit von ihm. Er biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe bis er den salzigen Geschmack von Blut schmeckte.

"Snape ... ist tot," stotterte er leise.

"Ich weiß," sagte Dumbledore seufzend, "Ich habe es gesehen." Einen Moment schwiegen auch die anderen.

"Harry, ..." Am ganzen Körper zitternd, drehte Harry sich um und sah den Schulleiter an, "Du bist verletzt... Meinst du, du kannst noch apparieren?" Harry brauchte eine Weile bis ihm klar wurde, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte, aber schließlich nickte er.

"Dann auf nach Hogwarts mit dir. Ich komme mit ... Remus, du auch?" Lupin nickte. Harry umklammerte Snapes Zauberstab wieder fester mit seiner rechten Hand und disapparierte. Er landete am Rande des Schulgeländes und keine Sekunde später waren Dumbledore und Lupin wieder an seiner Seite.

In den letzten Stunden hatte er nicht geglaubt, das Schloss jemals wieder zu sehen. Ganz langsam und auch nur vage, kam ihm in den Sinn, wie oft er heute Abend um sein Leben gebangt hatte und wie oft er nur um haaresbreite dem Tod entkommen war.

Von Lupin gestützt humpelte Harry auf das Schlossportal zu. Ihm war nicht nach reden zumute und schwieg den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel. Es war immer noch tiefste Nacht und Hogwarts wirkte wie ausgestorben.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen ließ Harry sich zitternd und erschöpft auf das nächstbeste Bett nieder. Dumbledore eilte auf die andere Seite des Raumes und holte Madame Pomfrey hinzu.

"Oh mein Gott...," flüsterte sie, als sie Harry erblickte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Die unzähligen Wunden, an Harrys Oberkörper hatten zwar aufgehört zu schmerzen, aber vereinzelnd bluteten sie noch ein wenig. Er war froh endlich zu liegen, die Gewissheit zu haben jetzt in Sicherheit zu sein. Innerlich war er leer und er schloss erschöpft seine Augen.

"Harry," sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Mühsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf. Er schlug nur einen Moment die Augen auf, erblickte den Schulleiter, der besorgt zu ihm hinuntersah, aber dann fielen sie ihm wieder zu, "Madame Pomfrey wird sich um dich kümmern, ... Sie wird dich in einen traumlosen Schlaf versetzen ... Wenn du dich ein wenig erholt hast, können wir morgen reden." Harry nickte schwach. Er wäre jetzt sowieso nicht in der Lage darüber zu reden. Er wollte nichts mehr denken, sein Leid der letzten Stunden nicht mehr spüren und nur noch vergessen. Vage drangen die Schritte in sein Ohr, die sich von seinem Bett entfernten und dann hörte er eine Tür, die geöffnet wurde und sich einen Augenblick später wieder schloss.

Er spürte, wie Madame Pomfrey mit einem warmen, feuchten Tuch über seine Wunden wischte. Es war angenehm und das warme Wasser zog die Kälte aus seinem Körper. Doch als er eine Zauberstabspitze auf seinem Körper spürte, schrak er auf und öffnete panisch die Augen.

"Mr. Potter, beruhigen sie sich," sagte Madame Pomfrey und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf die Matratze, "Ich werde die Wunden schließen, es könnte ein wenig schmerzhaft sein, aber danach können sie schlafen." Harry sah sie verwirrt an, nickte schließlich und legte sich wieder hin. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ es über sich geschehen. Der Zauber übte eine große Hitze aus und er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Ein Zischen entwich seinem Mund bei jeder Wunde, die sie heilte und es tauchten wieder grausame Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

_"Piaga rifornimento," rief Simon und ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter ... Harry saß am Baum zusammengekauert: "Diesmal ist es aus," sagte Simon kalt und erhob seinen Zauberstab ... "Finite Incantatem," schrie Harry, doch die blau-weißen Flammen verschluckten wirkungslos den gelben Strahl, der seinem Zauberstab entwich _

"NEIN," keuchte Harry und schrak auf... Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er brauchte eine ganze Weile bis er realisierte, wo er war.

"Mr. Potter," sagte Madame Pomfrey erschrocken.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte Harry zitternd, "Es ist ... es ist..." Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und brach schließlich ab.

"Der Spuk ist vorbei ... Sie sind wieder in Sicherheit..." Harry blieb aber in seinem Bett sitzen und starrte die Wand vor ihm an. Er hatte Madame Pomfrey etwas sagen hören, aber nicht auf den Inhalt geachtet. Zitternd wandte er sich zu ihr um.

"Ich werde Ihnen jetzt den Trank holen, dann können sie, für den Moment zumindest, alles vergessen," sagte sie und stand auf. Mit einem Zug leerte Harry den Becher, den Madame Pomfrey ihm gab und er ließ sich erschöpft wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen.

"So ist gut, ... morgen geht es Ihnen vielleicht schon besser," sagte sie leise, nahm den Becher an sich und löschte das Licht. Der Trank tat seine Wirkung und Harry fielen nach nur wenigen Minuten die Augen zu, alle Sorgen, Ängste und die grausamen Erinnerungen verschwammen und die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

to be continued

Hoffe dass ihr nicht allzu entsetzt seid! schluchz Mit tut er ja auch leid und als ich am Samstag die Szene geschrieben habe (Ja, selbst im Urlaub schaffe ich es nicht, meine Finger von der Tastatur zu lassen) und das meinem Vater erzählt habe, wollte er mir nicht glauben, ... Er fragte sogar, ob ich ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise wieder kommen lasse, ... Wie das Gespräch weiterging, schreibe ich aber jetzt nicht fg.

Ihr habt euch fast alle für eine Fortsetzung entschieden ... Ich habe zwar ein grobes Konzept im Kopf, aber am Inhalt muss ich noch feilen... Ich werde mich aber bemühen.

Jetzt aber ist endlich Zeit, mich für eure Reviews zu bedanken! Danke, ... das waren ausnahmsweise ganz schön viele riesig freu:

Geckole: Ich hoffe du hast deinen Urlaub genossen... Danke für dein Lob!

black-eyed-april: Du warst nicht die einzige, die nicht drauf gekommen ist, dass Simon noch Todesser werden könnte.

Mieronna: Also, was du da am besten machst? Im Urlaub eine Woche lang, mal deine verwundeten Knöchel ein wenig schonen, denn ich glaube, sie laufen in diesem Chap schon wieder in Gefahr, das Opfer deiner Zähne zu werden... g ... Jetzt werde ich wieder fies... Ich sollte endlich mal aufhören meine Leser mit blöden Kommentaren zu bombardieren!

mrsgaladriel: Schluss mit; auf die Folter spannen, Harry ist in Sicherheit und der Spuk endlich vorbei, oder???

Eisblume: Wie Ron darauf reagiert, weiß noch nicht so ganz... werde mir darum Gedanken machen, wenn dies Chap online ist!

Daniel: Snape beherrscht die Okklumentik ebenfalls ganz gut und kann sich sehr wohl gegen Simon wehren... und ja ohne Voldi; keine Fortsetzung, dat is leider so...

Darkstardragon: Hey, mal wieder jemand neues... herzlich Willkommen! danke für dein Review... und mal ehrlich, Urlaub bei der Family ist alles andere als erholsam... Da habe ich es um einiges mehr Ruhe wenn ich in meiner WG bin.

Samantha Black: Gut die Prophezeiung, da hatten wir ja schon gemailt... Meine Theorie zum Apparieren ist, dass man ´nen Zauberstab haben muss,... und den hatte Harry ja nun nicht.

Halefa: schnüff will auch in Dänemark im Hotel sitzen und gleich frühstücken _müssen_... g. War schon ewig nicht mehr dort!

noxavis: Nun, deine Auflösung der Prophezeiung war nicht richtig (besser: sie war falsch) ..., aber die Vermutung, dass SL Harry ausliefert stimmte schon...

Arura: Wie ich an der Stelle aufhören kann??? Hast du ja gesehen g, aber ich habe dieses Mal auf einen Cliffhanger verzichtet...

Tyrande: Wie du siehst, müsst ihr trotz Urlaub nicht länger auf das nächste Chap warten und von mir aus kannst du Simon ruhig verschandeln,...

Birdie: Aber jetzt, ist die Prophezeiung deutlicher geworden, oder etwa nicht??? Hoffe deinem Flügelchen geht es schon besser,... falls es weh tut, kannst du es ja mal mit _Calmante_versuchen... Bei Harry hat es auch geholfen g

Ravenclaw2: Du hast keinen Grund mir eine Morddrohung zu schreiben, Ich habe mich ernsthaft beeilt!

Hermy-ne: Ja, die Profezeihung (Ist das neue Rechtschreibung?) ... Ich habe dir ja schon gemailt, wo du sie finden kannst... Schon eine Idee, wie sie entschlüsselt werden könnte neugierig bin

Anny An: Ja, sehr gut erkannt, einem der beiden wird die Flucht nicht gelingen, ... wenn du darüber weiter nachgedacht hättest (vielleicht hast du auch, aber nicht geschrieben) wärst du sicher auf Snape gekommen, oder?


	23. Erinnerungen

Das letzte Kapitel!!! Hermy-ne, danke fürs Review. Deine Kritik war berechtigt und ich habe sie geändert.

Für kurze Zeit, warst du das Licht

und warst mein Tor zur Welt

So liegst du nun in deinem Saft

und stirbst langsam aus mir aus

(mal wieder: Lacrimosa)

**Erinnerungen**

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Eine Weile wusste er nicht wo er war und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er im Krankenflügel war, wusste er erst nicht warum. Nur ganz langsam und ganz vage drang der Schrecken des letzten Tages wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Es war inzwischen hell draußen, aber Harry mochte nicht sagen wie spät es ungefähr war. Die unendliche Dunkelheit, der Entzug jeder Erinnerung, die der Zaubertrank für die Zeit über ihn gelegt hatte, hatten ihm jedes Zeitgefühl genommen. Harry hob schwach den Kopf und sah sich um. Niemand war da, der Krankenflügel wirkte wie ausgestorben. Er ließ sich wieder in sein Kopfkissen zurücksinken und schloss müde die Augen. Hier war er in Sicherheit, und er wusste, dass Simon Lestrange ihn hier nichts antun könnte. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen bevor er wieder einschlief.

Wie im Zeitraffer sah er im Traum die letzten Stunden wieder vor sich.

_Voldemort, wie er Snape bedrohte, ... wie Snape und Harry versuchten zu fliehen. ... Snape versuchte Simon zu töten und hatte ihn schwer verletzt. Er konnte es aber nicht vollenden, da Lucius Malfoy aufgetaucht war und ... _

Harry wünschte sich aufzuwachen. Es war grausam, dass alles noch einmal zu sehen. _Snape brannte ..., Simon schrie... Finite Incatatem ... Simon saß blutend auf dem Boden. _

_Plötzlich war Harry in einem Haus und der Boden war über und über mit Blutlachen befleckt. Die Umgebung war befremdlich und Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass er hier noch nie gewesen war._

_"Mr. Lestrange," sagte eine hohe, kalte Stimme. Simon, schwach, blass und der nackte Oberkörper mit glänzend, rotem Blut besudelt, trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Nur unter großen Anstrengungen konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten und er suchte halt an einem Schrank. Seine blassen und angsterfüllten Augen fixierten, die des dunklen Lords, dann kniete er nieder._

_"My Lord," sagte er kaum hörbar._

_"Steh auf!" forderte Voldemort mit einem Lächeln. Simons Blick huschte irritiert zu ihm hoch, dann folgte er. Der dunkle Lord musterte ihn interessiert._

_"Snape, war mir zu nichts mehr nütze, aber zum Abschied hat er mir ein Geschenk gemacht auf das ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt habe ..." Der junge Mann sah Voldemort fragend an, "Ja, dich hat er stärker gemacht und ... wertvoller, sehr viel wertvoller, als er es selbst gewesen ist." Voldemort lachte auf und Simon schien vor Schmerzen zusammen zu zucken._

_"Meister. Ich glaube ich werde Sie enttäuschen müssen..." flüsterte er schwach und sank erschöpft auf den Boden, "Die Wunden sind nicht zu heilen, ... Ich sterbe!"_

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet und er rang keuchend nach Luft. Seine Narbe brannte und Harry fuhr hastig mit seiner rechten Hand darüber. Eine Weile starrte er auf die weiße Bettdecke vor sich und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er spürte, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Er war nicht mehr alleine im Krankenflügel und als er sich umsah erblickte er Dumbledore und Remus Lupin.

"Wie geht es dir Harry?" fragte der Schulleiter. Harry nickte stumm. Er wollte besser nicht darüber nachdenken, denn er wusste, dass dann all seine Schmerzen und die Ängste wieder auf ihn einströmen würden. Ohne den Blick von den beiden abzuwenden, tastete er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille, aber der einzige Gegenstand, den seine Hand fand, war ein Zauberstab. Er nahm ihn an sich und warf einen Blick darauf. Dies war nicht seiner. Am Griff hatte er eine kleine, aber golden schimmernde Gravur: Severus Snape. Harry hatte mit ihm gestern Abend Bellatrix Lestrange entwaffnet, hatte versucht Snape zu retten und er war mit ihm hier her appariert. Erschrocken über die Erinnerungen legte Harry ihn wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch.

"Ich habe ihm nicht helfen können...," fing Harry an und seine Stimme zitterte als er wieder die Bilder vor sich sah.

"Harry, keiner macht dir deswegen einen Vorwurf," sagte Dumbledore ruhig und seufzte, "Nachdem der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, war er schon nicht mehr zu retten."

"Warum?" fragte Harry. Seine Augen wollten sich mit Tränen füllen, doch er wollte jetzt nicht weinen und kämpfte dagegen an.

"Nun es gibt Flüche die nicht reversibel sind. Der Flammenfluch zum Beispiel ist nicht immer zu beheben, je nachdem auf welches Geschöpf er gerichtet wird," erklärte Dumbledore, erhob sich und hielt Harry seine Brille entgegen.

"Wo haben sie die her?" fragte Harry erstaunt und setzte sie auf.

"Die Auroren haben gestern Nacht noch einmal das Feld nach möglichen Beweisen und ähnlichen abgesucht, dabei haben sie deine Brille gefunden. ... Du hast wieder einen Traum gehabt?" fragte Dumbledore und Harry beantwortete seine Frage mit einem Nicken.

"Und?" bohrte der Schulleiter weiter.

"Nun ich habe Voldemort und Simon gesehen...," fing Harry an, aber er wollte nicht an Simon denken. Nie wieder wollte er den Verräter sehen und es geschah ihm recht, wenn er jetzt starb. Dumbledore nickte unerwartet, vielleicht hatte er eine Ahnung, was in Harry vorging.

"Mr. Lestrange hat uns alle zum Narren gehalten ... und enttäuscht. Er war ein intelligenter, junger Mann und etwas Derartiges hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut." sagte der Schulleiter ruhig.

"Vielleicht ist er dazu gezwungen worden?" fiel Harry plötzlich ein, aber er glaubte selbst nicht daran und auch Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Nein, Miss Grangers Erinnerungen, lassen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ganz alleine und aus freien Zügen gehandelt hatte.

"Das Denkarium,... Simon hat es gestohlen..." sagte Harry, "Sie haben es gefunden?"

"Ja, Mr. Lestrange glaubte sein Plan sei perfekt gewesen, aber es gab zwei Schwachstellen, die zum Glück rechtzeitig gefunden wurden."

"Zwei?" sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore irritiert an. Dieser nickte und Harry glaubte, ein schwaches Lächeln zu erkennen.

"Nachdem euer Verschwinden bekannt geworden war, hatte ich schon eine böse Vorahnung, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmte, aber trotzdem dauerte es noch sehr lange, bis wir endlich Gewissheit hatten. Severus hat sich in Slytherin ein wenig umgehört und schließlich hat der junge Malfoy den entschiedenen Hinweis geliefert."

"Malfoy? ...Warum?" fragte Harry irritiert.

"Das weiß ich auch nicht.. Ich fürchte, da wirst du ihn wohl selber nach fragen müssen." antwortete Dumbledore, "aber als wir das Denkarium schließlich fanden und uns die Erinnerungen angesehen haben, war klar, was Mr. Lestrange getan haben musste und auch wo er dich hinbringen wollte. Ich schickte Severus sofort nach Culloden Moor, um sich zu vergewissern, dass du noch am Leben warst und wenn nötig Zeit schinden. Ich musste derweil die Auroren und den Orden alarmieren."

"Das war ziemlich knapp," gab Harry zu, "Simon hat herausgefunden, dass Snape schon vorher Bescheid wusste."

"Das war die größte Gefahr für Severus. Es ist sehr schwer, sich seiner Legilimentik zu widersetzen. Er ist zu stark und leider auf der falschen Seite." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

"Simon ist sehr schwer verletzt und in meinem Traum, sagte er zu Voldemort, das er sterben würde." sagte Harry. Der Schulleiter seufzte und warf Lupin einen raschen Blick zu, der sich immer noch im Hintergrund aufhielt.

"Er hat eine Ahnung von dem was auf ihn zukommen wird und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ... ist es so etwas wie Sterben," warf Lupin ein und trat jetzt auch näher ans Bett. Harry sah irritiert zu ihm hinüber.

"Das verstehe ich nicht, Sir. Stirbt er, ... oder nicht?" fragte Harry. Er wollte nicht wieder über Simon reden und dieses Gespräch, ob Simon nun starb oder nicht ging ihm jetzt schon auf die Nerven.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau," sagte Dumbledore, "Wenn sein Wille stark genug ist, wird er eine Möglichkeit finden den Tod zu besiegen."

"Können Sie aufhören so wirres Zeug zu reden? Ich will es schließlich auch verstehen können!" sagte Harry laut und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Harry bitte, beruhig dich," versuchte Dumbledore ihn beschwichtigen, "Ich weiß nicht, was mit Mr. Lestrange passieren wird. Ich habe einen ganz vagen Verdacht. Aber ich kann und möchte noch nicht darüber reden. Es ist zu früh, um genauer darauf einzugehen."

"Schön," sagte Harry wütend, "dann hören Sie gefälligst auch damit auf."

Dumbledore nickte, "Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern bist du darüber hinweg kommst, was er dir angetan hat, aber dann wird es dir auch wieder besser gehen." Harry nickte, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

"Was ist mit den anderen Todessern passiert?" fragte Harry etwas ruhiger.

"Sie konnten alle fliehen. Gegen Ende sah es so aus, als hätten wir die besseren Karten, als Voldemort den Befehl zum Rückzug gab. Sie sind alle disappariert und wir konnten niemanden festnehmen..." erklärte Dumbledore und seufzte.

"Ist Mr. Weasley verletzt?" fragte Harry, dem einfiel, dass Simon ihn im Duell besiegt hatte.

"Nicht ernsthaft. Mr. Weasley wurde ins St. Mungo´s gebracht, aber ich denke, dass er schon wieder auf den Beinen ist. Es gab zum Glück wenig Verletzte. Dieser Kampf ist unentschieden ausgegangen,..." seufzte Dumbledore.

"Nicht ganz," sagte Harry stockend, "Professor Snape,..."

"Ja, ..." gab Dumbledore zu, "Das ist wirklich ein sehr schwerer Verlust,..." Dumbledore brach ab und Harry glaubte, dass Snapes Tod dem Schulleiter sehr nahe ging. Eine Weile wurde es ganz still im Krankenflügel. Dumbledore sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. "Ich glaube, ich muss runter zum Abendbrot und die Schüler über Severus Tod aufklären,..."

"Abendbrot?" fragte Harry irritiert. Dumbledore nickte.

"Du hast sehr lange geschlafen, aber das hattest du auch bitter nötig, ...wenn du mich entschuldigst ...," Harry nickte und sah den Schulleiter an, der ein wenig blass wirkte, "Remus, du kannst hier bleiben, vielleicht braucht Harry jetzt jemanden, der bei ihm bleibt."

"Nein," sagte Harry, "Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich,... aber danke." Harry war nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute und schon gar nicht brauchte er jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasste.

"Wenn du meinst," sagte Lupin und lächelte. Lupin und Dumbledore verließen den Krankenflügel und Harry überkam ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Jetzt wo er alleine war kamen seine grausamen Erinnerungen umso schlimmer wieder und auf einmal wünschte er sich Lupin nicht weggeschickt zu haben. Er drehte sich im Bett auf die Seite und starrte den Zauberstab auf seinem Nachttisch an. Sein eigener war immer noch in den Händen seiner Feinde und Voldemort würde keine Zeit verschwenden diesen zu zerstören. Zögernd griff er nach dem schwarzen Stab vom Nachtisch. An seiner Bettdecke wischte er die letzten Blutflecke ab ...

Warum habe ich ihn nicht retten können?´ ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er hatte den Zaubertranklehrer immer gehasst, aber wenn er am vorigen Abend nicht gekommen wäre, würde Harry jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben. Verbittert biss er die Zähne zusammen und umklammerte den Stab so fest er könnte. Die Erinnerungen an Snapes Tod waren grausam. Immer wieder sah er ihn mit brennenden Roben vor sich, immer wieder kam die Verzweifelung in ihm hoch, die er verspürt hatte, als er versuchte ihn zu retten. Fassungslos schüttelte er seinen Kopf und hob die Hand. Er wollte nicht an Snape denken und war kurz davor den Zauberstab gegen die nächste Wand zu werfen als Madame Pomfrey zu ihm kam.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry schrak auf, ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie brachte ein Tablett mit heißer Suppe und etwas zu trinken. Madame Pomfrey erkundigte sich kurz nach seinem Befinden, dann verließ sie wieder den Raum.

Harry hatte gerade sein Essen beendet als die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgerissen wurde und Hermine und Ginny hineingestürmt kamen. Sie wirkten beide sehr blass, sahen sich kurz um, bevor sie an Harrys Bett geeilt kamen. Harry begrüßte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln und umarmte Ginny.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ginny und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. Er nickte kurz und sah dann zu Hermine, die sich immer noch im Krankenflügel umsah.

"Wo ist Simon?" fragte Hermine und sah sich verstört um. Harry klappte den Mund auf, sagte aber nichts.

"Wo ist Simon?" fragte sie noch einmal energischer.

"Hat Dumbledore nichts gesagt?" fragte Harry.

"Was?" fuhr Hermine ihn an, "Er sagte lediglich, dass Professor Snape ... das er..." Sie brach ab. Harry verstand schon und nickte verständnisvoll.

"Nun, Simon ist ..." Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, aber Hermine sah ihn weiterhin fordernd an, "Simon hat mich an Voldemort ausgeliefert." vollendete Harry seinen Satz. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, Ginny wurde noch blasser und sie sah Harry mit entsetzter Miene an.

"Voldemort ... hat ihn zum Todesser gemacht..." erklärte Harry weiter.

"Nein," sagte Hermine tonlos, "Das glaube ich nicht." Für einen Moment war es still und die beiden Mädchen sahen Harry entsetzt an. Dieser gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und erklärte ganz kurz was passiert war.

"Snape hat versucht Simon zu töten?" fragte Ginny fassungslos, nachdem Harry geendet hatte. Hermine schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder.

"Er hat es nicht geschafft," bestätigte Harry, "Simon konnte schwer verletzt fliehen und ich glaube, ... er stirbt."

Hermine und Ginny starrten Harry fassungslos an, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel geöffnet wurde und Dumbledore eintrat. Harry erblickte, das schwarze Steingefäß in Dumbledores Hand und sah interessiert zu ihm auf. Der Schulleiter stellte das Denkarium auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich an Hermine.

"Ich habe hier etwas, was dir gehört," sagte er sanft. Hermine sah ihn irritiert an, dann wandte sie sich dem Denkarium zu, stand auf und betrachtete die silbrige Substanz im inneren des Gefäßes.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie skeptisch.

"Mr. Lestrange hat dich am Weihnachtsball deiner Erinnerungen beraubt," erklärte Dumbledore, "Severus hat sie gestern in dessen Schlafsaal gefunden. Leider sind es keine guten Erinnerungen, aber sie werden dir helfen zu verstehen," sagte Dumbledore und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Steingefäß. Ein weißer Nebelschleier verließ das Denkarium und nahm Simons Gestalt an. Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf auf Ginnys Schulter. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen, aber Simons kalte Stimme, die als Erinnerung leicht hallte, konnte er immer noch hören.

"Neugier, kann gefährlich sein," sagte Simon drohend, "Eine Lektion, die du unbedingt noch lernen musst, du mieses, kleines Schlammblut..." Harry ignorierte Simons Worte, aber er spürte wie Ginny sich vor Entsetzen steif machte. Simon berichtete von seinen Plänen, die DA zu zerstören, Harry an den dunklen Lord auszuliefern und von seiner Lust, Hermine an Ort und Stelle zu töten. Ginny zitterte und Harry legte den Arm um sie, ohne jedoch zum Denkarium aufzusehen. Erst als es still wurde, öffnete er die Augen und sah die beiden Mädchen an. Hermine war kreidebleich und starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf das Steingefäß. Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas und auch Harry fand es unpassend jetzt etwas zu sagen. Er schlang seine Arme noch enger um die zitternde Ginny und zog sie ein Stück näher an sich heran.

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber ich muss euch um Verschwiegenheit bitten," fing Dumbledore erschöpft an, "Gerade was Mr. Lestrange angeht." Die drei sahen den Schulleiter irritiert an.

"Moment mal, Simon hat versucht mich umzubringen. Er hat mich an Voldemort verraten und er ist ein Todesser,..." sagte Harry aufgebracht, "Warum sollte ich nichts sagen. Er hat es verdient in Askaban zu sitzen, ... noch besser wäre es, wenn Snape es geschafft hätte ihn zu töten!"

"Harry, ganz ruhig," beschwichtigte Dumbledore, "Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären, aber erinnerst du dich an die Prophezeiung, die Sybill in den Weihnachtsferien gemacht hat?" Harry sah Dumbledore misstrauisch an. Er wusste, dass es eine Prophezeiung gab, auch wenn er deren Inhalt nicht mehr genau wusste. Schließlich beantwortete er die Frage mit einem Nicken.

"Ich habe lange mit Remus darüber diskutiert und es besteht der Verdacht, dass Mr. Lestrange etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Allerdings müssen wir erst einmal abwarten, wie er sich entwickelt. ... Vorher will ich aber noch nichts genaueres sagen," erklärte Dumbledore.

"Das ist wieder typisch. Mir wird nie etwas erklärt und dann soll ich noch Simons Verrat vertuschen? Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen." sagte Harry laut. Ginny legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Beruhig dich," sagte sie leise, aber Harry wies ihre Hand zurück, stand auf und wandte sich wütend an den Schulleiter.

"Sie wollen in Allem und Jeden etwas gutes sehen," sagte er und sah in Dumbledores blaue Augen, "Aber Sie habe ihn nicht in der Lestrange-Villa gesehen. An ihm war nichts Gutes. Er war kalt und herzlos. ... Nein Professor, Simon ist nicht zu retten, er ist wie ein zweiter Tom Riddle." Harry hatte keine Ahnung was in Dumbledore vorgehen mochte, aber das war ihm egal. Er drehte sich um und verließ wütend den Krankenflügel. Im Schlafanzug rannte er die Treppen zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hinab.

Die Slytherins waren fast alle im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und als er eintrat, wandten sie sich interessiert zu ihm um. Harry sah zu ihnen hinüber, aber ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen ging er weiter zu den Schlafsälen und warf sich auf sein Bett.

"Schön dich zu sehen!" hörte er die Stimme von Draco Malfoy. Erschrocken sah er auf. Er hatte damit gerechnet jetzt endlich alleine zu sein, "Es wäre doch sehr langweilig geworden, ohne dich!" sagte Draco und grinste hämisch.

"Hau ab Malfoy," sagte Harry genervt und zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zu. Es wurde still. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen, doch er weinte nicht. Er versuchte seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, die sich langsam wieder in den Vordergrund drängen wollten. Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Durch die Vorhänge konnte er die Umrisse von Draco erkennen, der stumm auf der Fensterbank saß und anscheinend aus dem Fenster sah.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet..." fing Harry leise an, "Warum?" Der Schatten bewegte sich und Draco schien sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

"Jetzt sind wir quitt," sagte er kühl, "Ich hoffte zwar, dich und Simon endgültig losgeworden zu sein, aber da habe ich mich geirrt."

"Du hast mit Simon unter einer Decke gesteckt... Du kanntest seine Pläne. Warum hast du ihn verpfiffen, wenn du mich tot sehen wolltest." sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, zog die Vorhänge beiseite und sah in Dracos blaue Augen.

"Ich mochte seine Pläne nicht und schon gar nicht, wie er mich und die anderen Slytherins dafür benutzt hat," sagte Draco, "Ich konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie er seinem Triumph immer näher kam ..."

"Gib zu, du hättest liebend gerne mit ihm getauscht," unterbrach Harry Dracos Satz und stand auf. Draco antwortete nicht, sondern grinste nur hämisch.

"Du bist nicht viel besser als Simon," sagte Harry laut, drehte sich um, griff nach einem Umhang und verließ den Schlafsaal. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch. Er warf sich den Umhang über seinen Schlafanzug und verließ das Slytherinhaus. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte. Überall waren Schüler, die ihn erstaunt ansahen und kurz darauf anfingen zu tuscheln. Schließlich schlug er den Weg zur Eulerei ein. Dort waren äußerst selten andere Schüler. Er begrüßte Hedwig sanft, die zu ihm hinuter gesegelt kam und sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden.

Harry kämpfte lange gegen die unangenehmen Erinnerungen, dann aber verfiel in einen lethargischen Zustand und starrte eine ganze Weile auf die kalte Steinwand vor sich. Es dauerte sehr lange bis er sich wieder erhob und ans Fenster ging. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und färbte den Himmel in ein sanftes rot. Hedwig setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank und er streichelte sie, während er gedankenverloren in den Himmel starrte. Er dachte an Simon, wie er gestern Nacht blutend vor ihm stand und überlegte, ob er inzwischen gestorben war.

Egal was Dumbledore sagte, immerhin hatte er ihn nicht in dem Zustand gesehen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr am Leben war.

Die Nacht kam rasch und wenig später war es zu dunkel um irgendetwas zu sehen. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder in die Ecke. Mit Ausnahme des Flügelschlagens der Eulen, die durch das Fenster rein und raus flogen war es sehr still und Harry beschloss dort sitzen zu bleiben. Er hatte keine Lust in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzugehen und schon gar nicht, wollte er Draco sehen. Hedwig schloss sich den anderen Eulen an und verließ die Eulerei und Harry entfuhr ein leiser Seufzer. Er machte es sich auf dem Fußboden einigermaßen bequem und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er seinen Kopf frei hatte, aber schließlich fiel er in einen leichten Schlaf.

"Harry!" Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter. Erschrocken öffnete Harry seine Augen. Ron saß vor ihm und sah Harry überrascht und mit blassen Gesicht an.

"Ron! Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry erstaunt, aber ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm, dass es inzwischen wieder helllichter Tag war und er setzte sich auf. Irgendwie tat ihm alles weh. Der harte Fußboden hatte ihm nicht gerade gut getan und müde reckte er sich.

"Man, ich bin froh, dass du da heil wieder rausgekommen bist," sagte Ron und sah Harry an, "Was meinst du was in mir vorgegangen ist, als ich von euren Verschwinden gehört hatte?" Harry antwortete nicht. Er wusste von Simon, dass Ron versucht hatte diesen Umzubringen, weil er Angst um ihn und Hermine gehabt hatte.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, ich hatte dir gesagt, dass er nur spielt, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören." sagte Ron jetzt vorwurfsvoll.

"Ron bitte...," sagte Harry genervt, "Schön dass du recht hattest, und jetzt wechsele bitte das Thema oder lass mich in Ruhe." Ron wollte anscheinend noch etwas sagen, aber er schwieg. Er winkte Pigwidgeon zu sich hinunter und band ihm einen kleinen Brief um das Bein, dann wandte er sich an Harry.

"Haben sie diesen Lestrange wenigstens festgenommen?" fragte Ron und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich glaube, dass Simon tot ist." antwortete Harry schlechtgelaunt, "Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe." Damit wandte er sich um und verließ die Eulerei. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten ging er direkt in seinen Schlafsaal und zog sich um.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen Gegenstand auf seinem Bett. Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und erkannte den Zauberstab von Snape. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie dieser hier hergekommen war. Eigentlich müsste er im Krankenflügel auf dem Nachttisch liegen, dort wo er ihn hatte liegen lassen. Fassungslos näherte er sich seinem Bett und kurzerhand steckte er den Zauberstab in seinen Schulumhang.

Harry hatte sich die nächsten Tage stark zurückgezogen. Die Gedanken an Simon oder Snapes Tod bedrückten ihn sehr und fast jede Nacht wurde er von schrecklichen Alpträumen heimgesucht. Müde schleppte er sich zu den Unterrichtsstunden und er vermied es auf die Fragen und Blicke der anderen Hogwartsschüler einzugehen. Er wusste, dass Simons Verschwinden nicht unbemerkt geblieben und die Gerüchteküche ordentlich am brodeln war. Harry ignorierte die Gerüchte und bekam oft nur Gesprächsfetzen mit. Nicht selten wurde Harry verdächtigt mit Simons Verschwinden zu tun zu haben. Auch der Tod von Snape wurde oft in einem Atemzug mit Harry und Simon genannt. Doch Harry blieb stur und ging auf die Fragen seiner Mitschüler nicht ein.

Hermine und Ginny hatten sich im Vergleich zu Harry sehr schnell wieder gefangen und beschworen den anderen Mitschülern, nichts über Simons Verschwinden oder Snapes Tod zu wissen. Sie versuchten Harry nach der Schule abzufangen, bevor sich dieser in seinen Schlafsaal verkriechen konnte und nahmen ihn mit nach draußen. Harry wusste ja dass sie Recht hatten und er bemühte ernsthaft, sich auf die bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten, doch seine Gedanken schweiften zu oft ab. Die Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht einfach verdrängen und auch ein Schulbuch schaffte es nicht, den Schmerz, die Angst und die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Der Schlafmangel führte dazu, dass er zunehmend reizbar war und bei jeder Kleinigkeit seine Beherrschung zu verlieren drohte. Daher zog Harry die Einsamkeit vor. Er empfand die Gegenwart von Anderen als störend und auch Hermine und Ginny gingen ihm oft mit ihren Bemühungen ihn abzulenken auf die Nerven. Hinterher tat es ihm meist leid, wenn er sich unter irgendeinem Einwand von den Beiden verabschiedete. Besonders Ginny fehlte ihm sehr, aber auch ihre Gegenwart war auf Dauer unerträglich.

Schlimmer war es allerdings wenn er auf Ron oder Draco traf. Er wusste, dass er Ron unrecht getan hatte. Immerhin hatte er ihn doch nur vor Simon warnen wollen, aber Harry war zu stur gewesen, um ihm zu glauben. Wenn er aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, hätte Simon ihn nie so weit gekriegt, mit ihm nach Culloden Moor zu apparieren und all das, wäre nie geschehen.

Draco hatte zwar Harry das Leben gerettet, aber ließ immer wieder durchblicken, dass er nicht wegen ihm gehandelt hatte, sondern wegen Simon und daran zweifelte Harry nicht. Draco und Simon waren beide der dunklen Seite zugetan und beide hatten das Bedürfnis sich vor Voldemort zu profilieren. Sie waren sozusagen Konkurrenten, nur hatte Simon immer die Nase vorn und aufgrund seiner Gabe, Menschen zu beeinflussen, einen großen Vorteil gegenüber Draco.

Die Zeit verging sehr rasch. Tagsüber war Harry damit beschäftigt sich vor seinen Mitschülern zu drücken. Oft saß er im Unterricht teilnahmslos in einer Ecke, schnappte zwar hier und dort mal ein Wort auf, aber die meiste Zeit kämpfte er gegen seine Erinnerungen.

Nachts saß er stundenlang über seinen Hausaufgaben und kämpfte gegen seine Müdigkeit an. Er wollte nicht schlafen und schon gar nicht träumen. Bei dem Schein einer Kerze, saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum, blätterte lustlos in seinen Büchern herum oder starrte lethargisch auf das leere Pergament, welches darauf wartete mit Buchstaben und Worten gefüllt zu werden.

Das Ende des Schuljahres kam unerwartet schnell. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie er die Abschlussprüfungen gemeistert hatte, aber irgendwie musste er sie trotz allem bestanden haben und er beobachtete wie sich im Schloss Aufbruchsstimmung breit machte. Jeder war dabei seine letzten Sachen zu packen.

Harry wartete bis die anderen Slytherins aus seinem Schlafsaal fertig waren bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und richtete dann den Zauberstab auf sein Regal. Seine Kleider warfen sich von alleine in die Truhe, aber sie falteten sich nicht zusammen, wie Harry sich erhofft hatte. Dann folgten die Bücher und schon nach wenigen Minuten war Harrys ganzes Hab und Gut in zwei riesigen Koffern verschwunden. Er schloss diese und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Mit einem Seufzer starrte er auf Snapes Zauberstab. Er hatte ihn Dumbledore geben wollen, doch dieser sagte, dass Harry ihn benutzen sollte. Es wäre zu schade ihn zu zerstören. Harry wollte ihn nicht haben und versuchte öfters ihn loszuwerden, doch immer wieder tauchte er bei ihm auf und schließlich gab er die Versuche auf und nutzte ihn widerwillig. Doch er wusste, dass er sich einen neuen kaufen würde, sobald er das nächste Mal in die Winkelgasse kommen würde.

"Kommst du Harry?" fragte Theodor und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch Harry schüttelte lediglich mit dem Kopf. Er wollte nicht zum Festmahl und eigentlich wollte er auch keine Ferien haben. Denn es erwarteten ihn fast zwei Monate, die er wahrscheinlich wieder komplett bei den Dursleys verbringen müsste.

"Komm schon," versuchte Theodor es ein zweites Mal, "Gib dir einen Ruck." Harry seufzte, steckte den Zauberstab ein und folgte Theodor lustlos in die große Halle.

Wie Harry vermutet hatte, war sie nicht in den Slytherinfarben grün und silbern geschmückt, die dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten, sondern in diesem Jahr hingen große schwarze Tücher von der Decke und die Halle war nur schwach mit ein paar Fackeln beleuchtet. Die Stimmung empfand Harry als bedrückend und er wusste, sobald er dies durch gestanden hatte, würde er sich in seinem Bett verkriechen und hoffen dass am nächsten Abend im Ligusterweg Ruhe einkehren würde.

Harry sah hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und erhaschte ein Blick auf Ginny, die ihn anlächelte. Er versuchte ebenfalls ein Lächeln, aber es misslang. Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und starrte hinunter auf seinen leeren Teller. Das Murmeln der Stimmen um ihn herum brach ab und er sah auf. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und sein Blick wanderte prüfend über die fünf Tische, dann erhob er das Wort. Er sprach von einem ereignisreichen Jahr und ging noch einmal auf Snapes Tod und Justin Finch-Fletchley ein. Harry versuchte nicht zuzuhören, wollte nicht an den Tod erinnert werden, aber unter seinem Tisch betrachtete er Snapes Zauberstab, der ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen des Schuljahrs gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Erst als alle Schüler ihre Gläser erhoben hatten, um auf Snapes Wohl zu trinken sah er wieder auf, griff nach seinem Becher und stieß mit den anderen Slytherins an.

Harry verzog sich noch vor dem offiziellen Ende des Festmahls aus der großen Halle und ging in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort setzte er sich in einen Sessel. Das Feuer, welches er während den Wintermonaten so fasziniert betrachtet hatte, war im Sommer aus und der Anblick auf den leeren, sauberen Kamin war wenig erheiternd und es schaffte es nicht ihn in einen lethargischen Zustand zu versetzen.

"Sie haben Simon mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt," dachte Harry vorwurfsvoll als er an Dumbledores Rede zurückdachte, "Warum so ein Geheimnis daraus machen?" Harry stand auf und ging unruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Ecke, wo immer noch Simons Kessel stand. Überhaupt erinnerte ihn alles hier in diesem Raum an Simon. Er ging zu dem Kessel hinüber, die Gedanken an den Verwirrungstrank, die lustigen Abenden mit den Slytherins, an denen er sich hier fast zu Hause gefühlt hatte, dass alles waren nur noch schmerzliche Erinnerungen. Simon hatte ihm das Misstrauen gegenüber den Slytherins genommen und dann hat er selbst dafür gesorgt, dass er jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wem er trauen konnte. Den Slytherins würde er garantiert nicht mehr trauen und er hasste die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes mehr denn je. Denn er würde sein letztes Schuljahr auch noch hier in diesem Haus verbringen müssen. Wütend stieß Harry den Kessel von der Feuerstelle und dieser fiel mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden.

"Harry," rief Theodor entsetzt, "jetzt komm mal wieder runter!" Harry drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen des anderen Slytherins, "Es wird nichts nutzen, wenn du den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum auseinander nimmst, ...außer dass du eine saftige Strafe dafür einkassieren könntest." Harry hielt inne und nickte. Theodor hatte ja Recht. Er drehte sich um und ging in den Schlafsaal. Theodor wollte ihm folgen, doch er wies ihn ab. Er brauchte keine Gesellschaft und Schließlich akzeptierte Theodor dies und blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen.

Harry ging früh zu Bett und nur entfernt hörte er die anderen Slytherins, die im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Abschiedsfeier veranstalteten. Harry zog sich die Decke weit über den Kopf, um die Geräusche zu unterdrücken und schlief relativ früh ein. Diese Nacht wurde er von seinen Alpträumen verschont und er wachte gut ausgeschlafen am nächsten Morgen auf. In der großen Halle war schon einiges los, obwohl die Slytherins alle lange zu schlafen schienen und Harry der einzige war, der am Tisch saß.

Der Tag versprach wunderschön zu werden und er genoss es die vorbeiziehende Landschaft zu betrachten. Ginny schien letzte Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen zu haben und kuschelte sich an seine Schultern, wo sie eine ganze Weile lang vor sich herdöste. Hermine saß Harry gegenüber und war in ein Buch vertieft, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde und Ron hinzukam.

"Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?" fragte er und sah Harry fragend an. Dieser nickte stumm. Eine Weile schwieg Harry und warf gelegentlich einen Flüchtigen Blick zu Ron hinüber.

"Ron?" fragte Harry gequält, "Ich glaube ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen." Ron sah zu Harry auf und nickte.

"Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden,..." sagte Ron, "Ist schon OK." Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er Ron Lächeln sah und erleichtert sah er wieder aus dem Fenster.

Die Zeit verging. Ginny döste immer noch an seiner Schulter. Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich leise und Harry warf ihnen gelegentlich einen Blick zu. Es sah ganz so aus, als würden die beiden wieder zueinander finden und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer wandte er sich Ginny zu. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Stirn und sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte ihn an. Dann setzte sie sich auf und wenig später, waren die beiden in einer tiefen Umarmung umschlungen und küssten sich.

"Ich glaube ich werde dich ganz schön vermissen," sagte er leise.

"Du kannst uns ja besuchen kommen," sagte Ginny und warf ihrem Bruder einen Blick zu, "Ich könnte wetten Hermine wird auch kommen" Ginny lachte, Harry und die beiden anderen stimmten ein.

"Sagt mal," fing Harry an, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend im Abteil saßen, "Was hattet ihr beide für das Hogsmeadewochenende geplant?" Ginny wurde leicht rot und wandte ihren Blick verlegen von ihm ab.

"Nun, ähm,... Hermine wollte mir zeigen wie man die Haare hochsteckt und so. Ich habe mir dann ein neues Kleid gekauft... und ... nun ich wollte dich ein wenig beeindrucken und dich dann abends,...ähm .... vielleicht in den Raum der Wünsche entführen." Ginny grinste verlegen und sah Harry wieder an.

"Tja, dumm gelaufen, ... das hätte ich mir unter normalen Umständen nicht entgehen lassen ..." Harry seufzte und sah dann zu Hermine und Ron, "Irgendwie schon gut, dass sie sich wieder vertragen." sagte Harry leise, wandte sich wieder Ginny zu und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Harry wünschte sich, dass der Zug immer weiter fahren würde und nie in Kings Cross ankommen würde, doch schon bald wurde der Zug langsamer und Harry löste sich aus Ginnys Armen und sah nach draußen. Die Häuser von London waren schon zu sehen und sie würden in wenigen Minuten halten. Harry seufzte und stand auf.

Bevor sie die Absperrung, die das Gleis Neundreiviertel von der Muggelwelt trennte, durchschritten hielt Harry noch einmal an. Er umarmte Ginny und küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich.

"Ich würde dich sehr gerne besuchen kommen," murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen und sie nickte. Als die meisten Schüler schon die Absperrung durchschritten hatten, trennte er sich Schwerenherzens und die beiden verließen das Gleis. Er ging neben ihr bis zu den anderen Weasleys, welche Harry herzlich begrüßten. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Onkel Vernon, der ein ganzes Stück weiter stand und die vielen Zaubererfamilien mit tiefen Misstrauen betrachtete. Harry verabschiedete sich von Ginny, Ron Hermine und den anderes Weasleys und folgte widerwillig seinem Onkel hinaus zum Wagen.

THE END

Ja, hiermit endet der erste Teil... Dies war jetzt wirklich das vorerst letzte Kapitel und ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen! Jetzt dürft ihr alle noch mal eure Meinung sagen,...

Die Fortsetzung wird: "Harry Potter und das Medaillon der Vampire" heißen und da ich etwas an meinem Schreibstil ändern werde, mache ich ´ne neue FF raus. Wird wieder unter Genre: Drama laufen, Subkategorie: Mystery, Rating: R... Was ich auch weiter verraten kann sind mehr Tote und die Auflösung von zwei Prophezeiungen... g Sie ist in Arbeit!

So jetzt aber zu euren Reviews... DANKE! DANKE! freu

cardie: Nun, du wirst die Antwort kennen... leider, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass, so wie es momentan aussieht, Snape noch einmal (kurz) eine Rolle im zweiten Chap spielen wird...

Isumi: Ich weiß dass du´nen Review geschrieben hast,... aber ich kann es nicht lesen.... grrr

Thorin Eichenschild: Hey, so langsam hast du ja dann doch nicht gelesen!! Muss dir dringend noch mal ne Mail schreiben... Also bis denn!

sabysemilla: Ja, ich habe dich schon irgendwie vermisst... aber wenigstens hast du ja jetzt noch ne Review geschrieben

mrsgaladriel: Nun ja, ob der vollkommene Frieden eingekehrt ist? Im Moment sieht es ganz danach aus... g

Hermy-ne: Du weißt also schon, dass es in der Prophezeiung um ... geht??? knuddel... was macht die Enträtselung der Proph? Weitergekommen?

Ravenclaw2: Jepp, schade um Snape... Fortsetzung folgt...

Geckole: Harry wird sein neues Feindbild bekommen, nur für wie lange??? gg... Du kannst mir die Schreibpause nicht verbieten... aber ich habe schon angefangen... Ich hoffe ich schaffe es vorm Wochenende, da ich dann ausnahmsweise mal ganz viel arbeiten muss... versprechen kann ich es allerdings nicht.

Halefa: Also Snape zwischen Himmel und Hölle, bis ihn eine Frau erlöst??? Ziemlich unrealistische Auflösung,... aber du hast die Nie gezeigten Szenen ja schon gelesen...

Tyrande: Nen Cliffhanger wird in dieser Story sehr schwierig sein, aber glaube mir, die sind schneller wieder da, als dir lieb ist!

Moondrow: Lange nix gehört,... Schade, schade, schade, du sagst es! Snape wird mir auch fehlen....heul

black-eyed-april: Wer den Hinweis gegeben hat, weißt du inzwischen,... Ja gut, aber ob Draco auch ein Todesser wird, weiß ich im Moment selbst noch nicht... Habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht... mal sehen.... Na ja, so richtig THE END war es ja noch nicht... aber für den ersten Teil...

Arura: Ob Simon Ärger bekommt? Anscheinend nicht... Dumbledore hat die Prophezeiung enträtselt, aber er hält die Infos noch zurück und ich auch! g Du kannst dich auf Harrys Sommerferien freuen... aber erst in Chap 3... (glaube ich) ggg

Daniel: Simon verrecken lassen??? Habe ich in diesem Kapitel nicht erwähnt, dass er stirbt? Ich hätte Hagrid auch alternativ sterben lassen können, aber das hätte keinen Sinn gehabt... Ich lasse doch niemanden ohne Grund so einfach sterben... Du kannst ruhig die FF empfehlen.... mach ruhig.... danke für´s Lob

Mieronna: Deine Frage ist hoffentlich beantwortet und der Rest löst sich in der Fortsetzung auf... PS: beeil dich mit Chap 3! g ... Wir haben bereits gemailt, was gibt es da noch zu sagen?... außer Danke für´s Review...

Rena: Es ist OK wenn du nicht weiter liest... vermissen werde ich dich zumindest nicht, da ich bis zum Review nicht wusste, dass du existierst... aber ich glaube echt, dass HP und GW ein Paar werden... Nun, du verpasst leider, das letzte Kapitel, aber trotzdem danke für dein Review. Es war wenigstens ehrlich.

noxavis: Tja, die Frau, da wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen... Warum Harry Snape nicht retten konnte... mmh... ich weiß, eigentlich hätte Dumbledore damit rausrücken müssen, aber er bevorzugt es erst mal zu schweigen. Aber ich verspreche, dir, dass noch bevor Harry oder gar das Ministerium Wind davon bekommt wird es der Leser wissen, was mit Snape nicht ganz OK war... g


End file.
